Here to Mars
by strawberriesxkiwi
Summary: Mitsuki Wakahisa's life has just been sent into a downward spiral with the loss of her job. Now she has to deal with the literal crash landing of our favorite bald man into her apartment. How will she deal with these new turn of events?
1. Best Day Ever

My name is Mitsuki Wakahisa and I'm 23 years old. I'm about 5'2" and today was a shitty ass day.

I stood in the sale section of the supermarket, looking over the half-priced package of crab claws. ' _Do I really want crab tonight or do I want something different? Noodles are also half-priced so I could make udon. Hmm...I think I'll go with udon tonight._ ' I put the crab claws down when I noticed a tall man come up beside me. Glancing at him from the side of my eye, he was wearing a yellow jumpsuit that had a zipper near the collar with red gloves and red shoes, a belt with a yellow buckle and a white cape that reached his heels. The most noticeable thing about this man was the fact that his head was smoother than a baby's bottom.

I turned to look at him fully. He had brown dots for eyes, a small nose and a bored look on his face as he gazed at the crab claws with his mouth slightly open. His posture was lax and carefree. ' _What a dork. A cute one but a dork nonetheless._ ' Smiling to myself, I turned away and headed toward the noodles, picking up a few boxes then heading to the register. Thanking the cashier, I checked out and left the supermarket.

The streets in City Z were bustling with people as I made my way to my small apartment, moving out of the way when necessary. Today had been long and I just wanted to get home. I was currently unemployed due to my former employer being arrested after being caught embezzling to support his 16 year old girlfriend. The scandal sent the company under within a couple of weeks from the media coverage, leaving its employees out of a job rather suddenly.

The interview I had scheduled today went very poorly. The interviewer seemed more interested in the scandal than my actual skills, asking prying questions with a devious glint in her eye. If I hadn't of walked out, I probably would have shoved my foot up her ass. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked up the steps to my apartment, my heels clicking on the concrete. I put the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. Instead of being greeted with the sight of my living room, I was greeted with a large blast of air, rubble and dust, dirtying my black dress.

Rubbing the dust out of my eyes and coughing, I saw a large crater in the middle of my apartment where my living room used to be. Everything around it was destroyed, rubble from the walls and ceiling falling in chunks. I dropped my groceries in shock and grabbed my hair.

"MY APARTMENT!" I shrieked. Letting go of my hair and holding onto the walls, I cautiously walked into my now non-existent apartment, tears pricking my eyes. ' _Oh, god. What am I going to do now?! Shit shit shit shit._ ' My foot slid underneath me as I tried to step over a large piece of rubble, sending me tumbling down the crater with a yelp. I crashed face first into something, smacking my nose and opened my eyes to a glaring red boot. Lifting my head up while rubbing my nose, my eyes land on something that looked very, _very_ familiar from earlier and reminded me of a baby's ass. My eyes widened as I recognized that bald head. "YOU!"

He looked down at me, confusion etched into his goofy face. He stared blankly at me for a few second before scratching his head, "Who're you?"

I scowled up at him and gripped his yellow jumpsuit, using it to pull myself up. "Who am I?! I LIVE HERE!" I screeched at him, gesturing towards my destroyed apartment. "This is my apartment that you just destroyed, you ass!"

His eyes looked around and took in the damage. "Your rent must be pretty cheap for such a crappy apartment." Gritting my teeth, I grabbed his jumpsuit firmly and pulled him close.

"Well, if it's so fucking crappy, then pay for the damages, you bastard." I growled out, already starting to calculate the cost in my head. The bald man looked away from me, an annoyed expression on his face. He grabbed my hands and yanked them off of him. I winced from his grip. ' _Ow. He's got a really strong fucking grip._ ' I thought, grimacing at his gloved hands wrapped around my wrists.

"I have somewhere to be." He crouched down, dropping my hands and jumped out of the gigantic hole in my ceiling with another blast of air, causing my dress to fly up. I cried out and covered my face from the blast. When I put my arms back down, he was nowhere to be seen. Anger coursed through me and I looked up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BALD SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!"


	2. Searching for the Cue Ball

**Chapter 2: Search For the Cue Ball**

Needless to say, I was now homeless, thanks to that goddamn cue ball Ronald McDonald reject. After spending the next three hours trying to find whatever was salvageable in the wreck, I had only managed to find a few dry clothes, my hair brush, my phone, charger (thank god) and some shoes. Everything else had been utterly destroyed beyond repair. Stuffing my remaining things into the grocery bag, I went on a mission to find that bald bastard. He had to live somewhere around City Z and it was getting dark so I needed a place to stay.

I wandered around the city, asking some of the residents if they knew where a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit lived but no luck. Finally, I caught a glimpse of him walking down the street leading into the deeper part of the city. ' _Found you, you fucking boiled egg._ ' I trailed behind him, making sure to keep my distance so he didn't notice me. Since his legs were considerably longer than mine, I had to jog a little in order to keep up.

I jogged on my tiptoes so he wouldn't hear the clicks of my heels against the street. Getting irritated from the pain it caused, I stopped briefly to take them off and just jogged barefoot. I finally reached his apartment building and waited around the corner until he went inside and turned on the light before heading over to the door. Placing my heels back on, I made my way over to the door, smoothing my hair and dusting off my dress. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds went by before the door opened, revealing the bald man still wearing his jumpsuit but without the gloves and boots. He peered at me, blinking.

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Beyond irked, I made my hands into fists beside me, trying to keep myself calm.

"Yes. Yes, you can. You're the asshole that destroyed my apartment and I want you to pay for all of the damages to it, my furniture and my belongings." I glared daggers at him. The baldy eyed me from behind the door in silence before answering.

"I don't have the money to pay for your apartment." He began to close the door slowly but was stopped when I shoved a package of udon noodles in the way, forcing a smile on my face although I'm sure it looked more like a grimace than an actual smile.

"Let me in." I demanded, straining to keep the package of noodles in place.

"No." Baldy pulled the door harder, frowning. Pushing the noodles further into the door, I stepped closer, smiling dangerously.

"Let me in or I'll let myself in, Mister." We had a glare off through the door before he finally relented and opened the door, releasing the beat up noodle package. Placing it back into the plastic bag, I stepped into his apartment, taking off my heels. Leaving the bag with them, I made my way towards his living room, taking a look around. The wooden floor was cold beneath my bare feet as I passed through the door into the living room.

To the right of me was a desk with a computer and a chair. Next to that was a T.V atop of an entertainment center that had a gaming system and a few games that I didn't recognize. To the left of me was a medium sized closet with dual doors. In front of me sat a small wooden table, a few mats to sit on and a bookcase filled up with manga, some books on top and an alarm clock. There was also a sliding door leading to a balcony. ' _Cute._ ' I thought as I sat down on my knees at the table, folding my hands on my lap.

"Do you want tea?" Baldy asked, clearly irritated. I turned to him and smiled at his annoyed expression.

"Yes, please."

He huffed and walked into the kitchen. A small window showed into said kitchen and I watched him as he made tea. He trudged back over with two cups and placed one in front of me then sat down on the other side of the table. "Thank you." I picked up the cup, blowing on it slowly before taking a sip.

"Hurry up and drink your tea, then leave." Baldy looked away from me, sighing. I set down my cup, rolling my eyes.

"As I've said twice now, you destroyed my apartment. I don't have anywhere to go."

"That's not my problem." He grumbled, leaning on his hand. Squeezing the tea cup, I took in a deep breath, feeling my right eye twitch in anger. ' _Calm down, Mitsuki. You just lost your apartment. You don't want to add jail time to your problems._ '

"It **is** your problem because you were the one who put me in this position. So now you have to fix it. It's your responsibility." I stared pointedly at him as he pouted.

Groaning, he rubbed his face. "I didn't mean to crash into your apartment. I was fighting a monster." He mumbled into his hands. Tilting my head, I blinked.

' _Fighting a monster? So..._ '

"You're a hero, then. Explains the get-up."

Baldy nodded. Placing my elbows on the table, I folded my hands together and rested my chin on them.

"You said you didn't have any money to pay for the damages. Are you not registered with the Hero Association?"

"No, I'm a hero for fun." Baldy answered, causing me to frown.

' _So in other words, a weirdo. Great. Just fucking great. I'm seriously screwed. Not only am I unemployed but my apartment gets destroyed by a cape wearing freak who's a hero for "fun"! God, what did I do to piss you off this bad?! I'M SO SORRY! Think, Mitsuki! Think! If he doesn't have money, then find another way to make him pay. Come on!_ ' Taking another glance around the apartment, an idea pops into my head.

"Okay, since you don't have the money to pay for the damages you caused, let's make a deal. I'm currently unemployed and looking for another job. If you let me live here rent free until I can find one and save up enough money for another apartment, I'll do all the cooking, cleaning and grocery shopping. How does that sound?" I smiled at him. "I'm good at cooking and I can bake. My apartment was pretty much spotless before you wrecked it and I can be pretty frugal."

"Absolutely not." He responded quickly, his face emotionless.

It was like a gunshot went off in my head with how fast he shot it down. I gawked silently at him before finally snapping, slamming my fists onto the table.

"Listen here, _baldy_! I will keep coming here until you accept my offer so you better fucking accept it NOW!" I pointed a finger at him, yelling.

"Who're you calling baldy?!" He yelled back at me, also slamming his hands onto the table.

"You! I'm calling you baldy, BALDY! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE IN THIS APARTMENT THAT'S BALD?!"

We got up on our knees and glared daggers at each other from across the table, growling.

"The name is Saitama! SAITAMA, LITTLE GIRL!"

"LITTLE GIRL?! I'M 23! AND MY NAME IS MITSUKI! MITSUKI WAKAHISA!"

We shouted insults at one another until we ran out of breath and sat back down, looking away from each other. I crossed my arms and legs, facing my body towards the closet. ' _Stupid jerk. Stupid boiled egg. Stupid melon head._ '

Saitama sighed and turned his eyes to me, "Don't you have family you can stay with? Or friends?" I looked down at my lap, uncrossing my arms and playing with the hem of my dress.

"My family doesn't live here anymore. They moved to America to be with my little brother, who's studying there and to be away from the constant bombardment of monsters. As for friends, I only really have one good friend and she has a family so it wouldn't feel right to take up any more room. Plus it's not like it's _her_ fault I'm _homeless_." I eyed him from the side, waiting for his reaction. When he didn't answer, I sighed and turned to face him, bowing.

"Please, I'm begging you. I really don't have anywhere else to go. The company I used to work for didn't tell us they were going under until the last second so I didn't have time to find a back up job. I don't have enough money to find another apartment or else I wouldn't be begging like this. I'm willing to do anything to make you accept the deal. Just please...please let me live here until I can get back on my feet."

Tears stung my eyes as I dug my nails into my thighs. I hated the fact that I needed to beg but I didn't think I had any other choice. I couldn't bother my best friend. Her apartment was small enough as it is with just her family. Adding myself to the mix would make things worse not to mention that she lived all the way in City J.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. But just until you get back on your feet."

My head shot up, eyes wide and blurry with tears. Saitama was looking away, pouting at the fact that he had just given in. A light blush dusted his cheeks for some reason. Disregarding it, I beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Saitama-san! I'll try my best to be a good roommate!" I bowed again.

"Did you bring a toothbrush?" He suddenly asked. The smile fell from my face, remembering that it was somewhere unknown in the wreck.

"U-um...no. I couldn't find it in the wreck." Tucking my hair behind my ear, I pursed my lips. "All I have is a few articles of clothing, shoes, my hair brush, my phone and my phone charger. That's it."

Saitama nodded, "That's fine. I bought an extra one last week during a sale so you can use that one."

"Okay, thank you. I can go to the store tomorrow and buy the rest of whatever essentials I need. It won't be a lot. Um...?" I bit my lip, staring at my new roommate.

"Yeah?" Saitama looked at me as he got up, collecting the tea cups.

"Where will I sleep, if I may ask? Also, I don't have any pajamas so I'm going to need to borrow some until I can go clothes shopping." I said, standing up as well and following him to the kitchen. It was small to the point where Saitama and I had to stand side-by-side in order to fit. The sink and stove were lined up next to each other below the the window showing into the living room. On the other side of the kitchen was the pantry and beside that was the oven.

Cabinets were above the stove and below the sink, filled with various pots, pans and other various things, nothing matching at all. ' _Definitely a bachelor pad._ '

"There's only one futon and there isn't enough room for another one so I guess we're sharing." Saitama stated, unfazed, as he placed the cups into the sink. My face flushed a deep red at the mention of sharing a bed with him. By no means was I a virgin, but sharing a bed with a complete stranger was something I had never done before. One night stands weren't my thing, okay?!

"Uh...um...o-okay. Um...what do you want for dinner?" I asked, focusing my attention on the stove. Saitama looked at me, blinking.

"You want the deal to start now?"

Lifting my head up, I smiled, "Yeah, I don't mind. As a thank you, I'll make you whatever you want." Saitama looked up towards the ceiling, thinking.

"Hmm...eggs over rice sounds good." He decided. I deadpanned. ' _Really? Eggs over rice? So simple..._ '

"Alright. Eggs over rice it is, then." I shooed him out of the kitchen and set to work.

 **(CUT!)**

After eating dinner, Saitama pulled out a pair of blue and white striped pajamas for me to wear then directed me to the bathroom to change, grabbing my bag before heading in. The bathroom was right next to the kitchen and was also small but cute and simple. The bathtub wasn't huge but since I was so short, I should be able to fit just fine. Taking a look at myself in the mirror, I frowned.

My hair had knots in it with chunks of dirt and rocks tangled within the locks. Grabbing my hair brush, I began to try to comb them out slowly, wincing when it would pull. ' _If mom and dad saw me right now, I would get such an earful._ ' I thought sadly, focusing on one stubborn tangle. We didn't talk as much as I would like with them constantly being busy with work, my brother and with the time differences.

Once done with my hair, I brushed my teeth and changed into the p.j.s. With Saitama being taller than I was, I was practically swimming in his clothes. The pants kept falling down even with the drawstrings tied super tight and the legs pooled around my feet, barely allowing me to walk without tripping. The shirt was just as bad. It felt more like a nightgown than an actual shirt. The sleeves went past my hands, allowing me to swing them around and I had to button the shirt up all the way to cover up everything.

Rolling up the pant legs, I shuffled out of the bathroom, trying not to trip and back into the living room to see Saitama sitting on the futon, already in his pair of matching sleepwear and setting up the alarm clock, placing it next to him. The T.V was on, the evening news report going. Not interested in the news whatsoever, I lay down as far away from Saitama as possible, curling my body up into a ball. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the T.V shut off and felt the futon shift. A sigh came from behind me as my roommate flopped onto the bed.

Turning my head slightly and opening my eyes, I saw that his back was facing mine. I watched his breathing slow down, signaling that he was falling asleep. ' _How can he fall asleep so easily with a stranger in his bed? What a lax person. Either that or he's used to having a strange woman in his bed every night._ ' I rolled my eyes and turned back over, shifting my body to get comfortable. I closed my eyes again and allowed sleep to take over.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I woke up to a soft feeling against my arm. Opening my eyes, I looked down to see the girl that became my new roommate clinging to me, fast asleep. I gently try to pry her fingers off of my arm and move away but that only causes her to tighten her grip and wrap her leg around mine. I felt my cheeks redden as her breasts pushed into me.

"Warm..." Mitsuki murmured softly, nuzzling her face against my shoulder. Groaning, I rubbed my face with my free hand and looked down at her again, studying her features. The woman had tanned skin with a shapely frame and long, wavy, dark brown hair that came down to the small of her back. Her bottom lip was a bit more full than her top lip and were a dark pink color and she had a small button nose with freckles spattered across the bridge of it. She shifted closer to me, causing the over-sized pajama pants to slide down a little, revealing lilac colored panties.

I began to sweat, the reddening from my cheeks spreading to my ears. Grabbing the blanket, I quickly threw it over Mitsuki, covering her. I lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, listening to her breathing. ' _How did I get stuck in this situation...? Oh, yeah...I destroyed her apartment. Oh, well. Having a roommate that will clean and cook shouldn't be too bad._ ' A sigh escaped from me as I moved to get more comfortable.

Mitsuki let out a whimper and squeezed my arm, grabbing a fistful of my pajama sleeve. I stiffened, feeling a familiar tightness in my pants. ' _Shit...not now! Not now!_ ' My arm was now sandwiched in between Mitsuki's breasts., causing her shirt to ride up a little and show a bit of her stomach. The tightness grew and I mentally slapped myself. ' _Stop it! Think of weird things! Uh...boogers! Uh...monsters! Fuck! A MAN IN A SPEEDO!_ '

The tightness lessened and I sighed in relief. Closing my eyes, I was determined to get back to sleep. I listened to the ticking of the clock sitting next to me and Mitsuki's breathing, feeling the lull of sleep finally falling back over me.


	3. What Next?

Sooo...I forgot to do this for some of you on chapter 2! Forgive me! I brain farted! Thank you to: **LunaTheAwesome Jordan** ; **skycord1990** ; **Caffeine Rage** ; **Neonspy** ; **Exdeamon** ; **Taosyo** ; **mariarosa** ; **Buzzkilltitan** ; **ChinaDang** ; **Jill-Sama** ; **kohako91** and **BluLollEE** for the follows! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Thank you to **RedFistCannon** ; **Harry Abbott** ; **skycord1990** ; **Caffeine Rage** ; **Neonspy** ; **Taosyo** ; **Buzzkilltitan** ; **Jill-Sama** and **kohako91** for putting the story into their favorites!

 **Jill-Sama** : I was cracking up while I was typing it. Lol. And I adore Saitama. He's such a goofball. :P

 **BluLollEE** : Thank you so much! Omg, you're making me blush! / You're so sweet!

Thank you for the reviews! Seriously every single one of you guys make my day.

 **Chapter 3: First a Caped Weirdo, Now a Cyborg. What Next?**

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

"Hey...hey, can you let go of my arm now?"

A deep voice reached my ears, waking me up. Groaning and rubbing my eyes, I opened them to see Saitama frowning at me. I blinked a couple of times and swallowed.

"W-what?"

"I said can you let go of my arm now." Saitama repeated, his frown deepening. I felt something shift between my breasts and glanced down to find his arm wedged in between them, my right arm wrapped around it. My eyes widened and my face turned scarlet.

"Aah!" I flung his arm away from me and flailed, getting tangled up in the blanket. Saitama rolled his eyes and got up, heading for the closet. He grabbed a changed of clothes then made his way to the bathroom, leaving me alone to untangle myself from the heap. ' _Well...that was embarrassing. I can't believe I did that._ ' I hid my face in my hands and let out a long groan, remembering how his muscles felt under my arm. ' _For such a dork, he sure is buff. I wonder what the rest of him feels like...NO! Remember that he's the jerk who destroyed your home, Mitsuki!_ '

Slapping myself on the cheeks to get rid of the thoughts, I began to pull and kick at the blanket. Once I got untangled, I folded up the blanket and futon, putting them away in the corner near the bookcase. Saitama stepped out of the bathroom with his pajamas in hand.

"Ah, thanks for putting the futon away." He said, staring blankly at me. I nodded, taking his clothes from him and folding them before handing them back. He put them away and turned on the T.V to the news.

"Reports from neighboring cities and within City Z have stated that animals are dying at a rapid rate from a swarm of mosquitoes. We urge all residents to stay indoors and seal all openings of your residence until the swarm is dealt with. I repeat, we urge all residents to stay indoors and seal all openings until the swarm has been dealt with." A man with graying hair and glasses stared into the camera, a grim expression on his face. They went on to introduce an expert and resumed talking about the epidemic.

"Aw. I wanted to go shopping today." I complained. Suppressing a yawn, I stretched before standing up, brushing my hair out of my face. ' _Guess I'll have to go another day without showering. Ugh. But I feel so gross!_ ' I pouted, feeling how greasy my hair was. Shrugging, I headed over to the hallway and dug through my bag, pulling out a bright blue dress that fell to my knees. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and stripped off the large pj's.

I grabbed a small washcloth from the towel rack, wet it a bit with soap and water and wiped my body down as much as possible. ' _If I can't take a full on bath, I can at least wipe myself down_ _so I won't stink._ ' After washing and drying myself off, I brushed my teeth and hair, putting it into a bun and got dressed. Walking out with my pj's folded in my arms, I noticed Saitama in the kitchen filling up a small watering can in the shape of an elephant. He was in his own little world, staring at the elephant but at the same time not staring at it.

"Saitama-san?" I questioned, coming up behind him. Breaking out of his trance, he turned to look at me over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "You okay?" I watched him with concern as he nodded, turning back around and shutting the water off. I followed him out of the kitchen, placing my pj's on top of the blanket as he walked over to the sliding door. "You know we're supposed to stay inside, right?"

He didn't answer, slipping on a pair of sandals and stepping outside. I stuck my head out and watched Saitama watering a small potted cactus. ' _Oh, how cute!_ ' I grinned as Saitama stood over it. Right when I was about to ask what he wanted for breakfast, a mosquito buzzed over and landed on his hand. I let out a shriek and hid behind the sliding door.

"I hate bugs! Oh, my god, I hate bugs! Kill it, Saitama-san, kill it!" I wailed, stomping my feet. Saitama immediately smashed it and lifted his hand. Instead of being squished flat, the mosquito buzzed away. He then tried to grab it but it passed through his fist. Next he tried to smash it in between both hands but once again, it didn't die.

"Saitama-san, quit playing around and kill it, please!" I grabbed the sliding door curtain and held it close to me for protection from the flying, blood sucking demon. The mosquito then landed on Saitama's head causing him to slap himself hard, the sound echoing throughout the balcony and into the house. A few seconds later, the demon mosquito flew away from his bald head. Saitama stood up to his full height and glowered at the bug.

I watched with wide eyes as he chased after the mosquito in rapid movements, unable to keep up with how fast he was moving. ' _What the hell? What kind of man is he that he can move like that?_ ' The sound of his hands clapping together resonated in various places on the balcony as he flitted about. With one final loud clap, Saitama stopped, panting. Letting go of the curtain, I made my way back over to the door.

"Did you get it?" I asked, looking around for the insect from hell. Saitama and I spotted it at the same time buzzing away from the balcony and into the city. Saitama grounded his teeth and glared at it as it flew away. He then rushed past me towards the front door, not even pausing to take his sandals off. "Wait, where are you going?!" I yelled after him.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Saitama yelled as he ran out the door, jumping over the railing and speeding down the street after the mosquito. I gawked, mouth open as I watched my roommate disappear, leaving a trail of dust behind him. I blinked and rubbed my eyes roughly to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

' _What the fuck did I just get myself into...?_ '

 **(CUT!)**

After closing both doors, I made breakfast, wrapping the leftovers for Saitama and putting it in the fridge. Sighing, I look around the apartment. ' _Might as well clean while I wait._ ' Turning on the faucet, I start washing the dishes. Once I finished with them, I went searching for a broom and dust pan, starting with the pantry. ' _Where is it? Shouldn't it be somewhere in the pantry or something?! Why is everything so disorganized in here?!_ '

The pantry was a giant freaking mess. Food had just been stuffed into the small cubby without care, some teetering precariously on the edge of the shelves ready to fall at any moment. I grimaced at the mess before me, knowing damn well that if I wanted to find the broom that I would have to organize this disaster. I reached forward to grab a jar in front of me, my elbow accidentally hitting a stack of cans. This started a chain reaction as the cans then fell into another stack of cans, making it topple over.

I looked up as the cans started to fall. ' _Fuck..._ ' I covered my face, the cans hitting the ground beside me. Once it stopped, I lowered my arms and sighed in relief. ' _Thank god I didn't get hi-_ '

"OW!" A sharp pain came from the top of my head as one of the cans collided with it. I crouched down, holding my head with tears in my eyes. "Ow ow ow ow! Shit, that's gonna leave a bruise." Rubbing the sore spot, I look around me at the fallen cans with hate. ' _Stupid cans of spam! Stupid Saitama for not organizing his pantry better!_ ' Cursing him in my mind, I got down on my knees and proceeded to pick them up. Shoving them back into the pantry, I slammed the door and stomped away from the kitchen.

The front door clicked open behind me and I turned to greet a butt naked Saitama. My greeting gets caught in my throat and I whip my head back around, hiding my blush.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" I screeched at him, covering my eyes. Blood was threatening to burst out of my nose when the image of his muscular body floated up into my brain. ' _Oh, my god. His body is amazing. He's...he's sexy. God._ ' I groaned internally, pressing my hands into my eyes to try to get rid of the image before I had a nose bleed all over myself.

"Huh? Oh. I got into a fight with a mosquito girl and this cyborg dude." Saitama explained the entire fight as he walked around me, getting clothes out of his closet. A shiver went through me at the thought of a mosquito girl. One mosquito is bad enough but entire person? Bleh! But the mention of a cyborg piqued my interest.

"Cyborg dude?" I asked, still covering my eyes as the sounds of Saitama getting dressed reached my ears.

"Yeah, he incinerated this swarm of mosquitoes and ended up burning off my clothes. You can uncover your eyes now. I'm dressed." Saitama replied. I cautiously looked at him through my fingers to check if he really was dressed before removing my hands. "He begged me to make him my disciple." He huffed as he took out one of his manga volumes and sat down at the small table.

I chuckled, "Really? How adorable." Saitama glared at me, making me chuckle more.

"It's not funny." He pouted, glaring daggers at me. Shrugging, I smirked at him.

"It's kinda funny."

Saitama turned away from me and focused on his manga. I sauntered over to him and looked over his shoulder, still smirking.

"Hey, I made leftovers for you since I'm such an amazing roommate. I put them in the fridge. It's an egg omelet with sauteed veggies. You're welcome." Patting his bald head, I walked away and sat down on the other side of him, turning on the T.V and resting my arms on the table with my back facing him. Since I wasn't looking at him, I missed him blushing.

"Ne, Mitchan." Saitama called from behind me. I blinked and leaned my head back to look at him, a confused look on my face.

"Mitchan?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. ' _Did he just give me a nickname? We haven't even known each other that long._ '

Saitama nodded, not bothering to look up from his manga, "Yeah, it's easier than saying your full name constantly so: Mitchan." I deadpanned. ' _So you only gave me a nickname cause you were lazy...wow. Oh, well. It's cute at least._ '

"Okay...What do you want?" I lift my head up and turn around to face my roommate fully.

"Can you warm up the food you made me?" Saitama asked, turning a page in his manga, still not looking up. There was a long pause between us, the sound of the T.V the only noise in the room. Saitama finally glanced up and noticed me staring at him expectantly. "Oh...please?" I smiled in return and stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"By the way," I called from the window, "I'm gonna need to borrow your key tomorrow. I want to go shopping for some essentials. Oh, and I need a house key, too. Whenever you can get a copy."

"Yeah, yeah." Saitama waved me off, returning to his manga. Rolling my eyes, I turned on the stove and took out his leftovers from the fridge, placing them on a pan. Letting the food warm up on both sides for a few minutes, I grab a plate and a pair of chopsticks. After the food was warmed up enough, I transferred it to the plate, turned the stove off and carried it over to Saitama.

"Here, Saitama-san. Be careful, it's hot." As I set the plate down, a thought flashed across my mind. ' _I feel like a fucking waitress. All I need is the damn uniform. The only difference is I'm not getting PAID!_ ' I sulked as I walked away, once again sitting in front of the T.V.

"Mitchan..." Saitama called from behind me. I groaned under my breath and glanced at him over my right shoulder, annoyed.

"Yeah...?"

' _I'm gonna regret this deal, aren't I?_ '

"Can I have some tea...please?" He asked, cutting into the omelet with his chopsticks without taking his eyes off his manga. Whining, I stood back up and dragged myself back to the kitchen, complaining the entire way there and back. The rest of the day was spent cleaning and watching T.V with Saitama in intervals.

~A Week Later~

The week had passed by without too much incident and I was starting to learn that that was saying much when living with Saitama. This man was a complete bum. Majority of my days were spent trailing after the bald man picking up food wrappers, discarded clothes or stacks of manga books that I had tripped over while he watched T.V and scratched his butt or _worse_ : picked his nose! So gross! What made it even more disgusting was that he would do after scratching his butt then proceed to touch the remote!

Not to mention he took up most of the futon. Every morning, I would wake up in the same position: with me clinging like a monkey to Saitama's arm. ' _Fuck. I didn't think my habit would be getting this bad. Then again...he did destroy my warming pillow...but still! It's embarrassing waking up to find myself clinging to him!_ ' I had a slight; alright maybe not that slight, habit of clinging to warm things in the middle of night since I was a kid, whether it be the dog or my parents or even my poor brother.

I sighed as I changed into dark blue jeans and black tank top, braiding my hair. Stepping out of the bathroom with my eyes cast down, I walked right into Saitama, smacking my nose against his chest.

"Ow. Oh, sorry, Saitama-san." I apologized, rubbing my nose. I looked up to see him without a shirt, his pajama pants riding low around his waist and a change of clothes his arms. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes raked across his muscular arms to his chest, down his abs and to his Adonis line back up to his half-lidded, sleep filled eyes. Blood spurted out of my nose and I covered it quickly, running back into the bathroom.

I slammed the door behind me, locking it and ran for the tub. There was a knock on the door as I turned the tub on, stripping off my now bloodied shirt.

"Mitchan? You okay?" Saitama asked from the other side.

"Y-yeah. Just...just gimme a minute." I answered, trying to scrub the blood from my shirt and face. ' _Fuck. I didn't expect to see him like that._ 'The image of what I would do to that god-like body came into my mind, causing another burst of blood from my nose. _'GODDAMMIT! STOP IT, STUPID!_ '

Focusing all of my thoughts and energy on getting the blood out of my shirt and off my face, I scrubbed fast. When I deemed it okay, I slipped the damp shirt back on and turned the tub off, drying my face on a towel. ' _The shirt will dry soon once I head out into the heat._ ' I thought, making my way towards the door. I took a deep breath, readying myself to face my roommate on the other side.

Opening the door, I looked up into Saitama's brown eyes, trying to ignore his amazing body and letting out a strangled sigh. He glanced down at me, blank faced.

"You okay?" He asked again. I nodded and moved out of the way so he could go into the bathroom. "The key is on the kitchen counter. I'm gonna take a bath now." Saitama stated, closing the door and locking it. I walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the key and my purse and made my way back to the front door. I knocked on the bathroom door before leaving.

"Saitama-san, is there anything that you need from the store?" I asked.

"More body wash. It doesn't matter what kind as long as it's on sale." He responded.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." I slipped on a pair of flats and left the apartment. I walked leisurely down the street towards the nearby convenience store, slinging my purse across my body. My eyes scanned the crowd in curiosity, one person catching my attention walking in the opposite direction of me. He was really tall and had spiky blonde hair. As we got closer to one another, I noticed that he had robotic arms and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with white fringe around the edges with black skinny jeans and matching shoes.

Taking a closer look, even his throat looked robotic. As we made eye contact, I took note that his eyes were black with yellow irises. I gave him a small smile that he returned awkwardly as we passed each other. ' _He's cute._ ' I thought, stepping into the small convenience store. Heading straight to the bathroom section, I grabbed a basket and started loading it with a couple of cheap bottles of body wash, a loofah, razors and hair products.

Moving on, I picked up a couple of sticks of deodorant, perfume, toothpaste, shaving cream and a few items of make up. ' _Since all of my make up was destroyed, gotta restart stocking up. Can't go to interviews looking like the dead._ ' Checking everything off in my mental list, I headed for the register, pulling out my wallet.

"Hi!" Greeting the cashier, I placed the basket on top of the counter. The cashier was an older woman with black hair. She smiled sweetly at me and began ringing up my items.

"The total is $55.13, my dear."

I rummaged around in my wallet and handed her the cash.

"Thank you, ma'am!" I said, taking the bags and walking out of store. I took my time getting back to the apartment, slowly walking up the steps and putting the key in the lock. Opening the door, I noticed another pair of shoes next to Saitama's and mine. ' _Huh? Does he have a guest over? He should have told me. I would have made some snacks before I left._ '

I kicked off my shoes and placed the bag down, making my way over to the living room.

"Saitama-san, I'm bac-" I was cut off by Saitama yelling.

"You talk too much! Come back when you've summarized what you want to say in shorter sentences! 20 words or less!"

I blinked and turned to see who Saitama was yelling at. Sitting on the other side was the blonde that I had seen on my way to the store.

"Oh, it's you!" I smiled and walked over to the table. "I saw you while walking to the store! So you're the cyborg Saitama-san mentioned. I'm Mitsuki Wakahisa, Saitama-san's roommate. It's nice to meet you." I bowed a little.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Genos." He inclined his head. He then turned back to Saitama, staring intently at him. "Sensei, here's the shorter version of what I wanted to say: Please teach me to become strong like you."

My eyes shifted between both men, curious to know Saitama's answer. I sat down in between them, setting my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand. Saitama leaned back, eyes closed in thought.

"Genos." He finally said.

"Yes, sir!" Genos responded quickly.

' _Devoted already, huh?_ ' My smile widened and I bit back a giggle.

"How old are you?" Saitama asked, glancing at me with a look that told me to shut up. I grinned at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He was in his hero get up, cape included.

"I'm 19, sir!"

"So young." Saitama and I spoke at the same time, staring at Genos. We glanced at each other then quickly turned away, blushing.

Saitama cleared his throat and kept speaking, "I'm sure you'll easily surpass me. I'm 25 now but I was 22 when I started training three years ago. I don't mind teaching you, Genos, but it'll be tough. Are you sure you're ready to take it on?"

' _Only 25 yet already bald. How sad..._ ' I thought to myself. Genos stayed quiet for a few minutes, digesting Saitama's words.

"Yes, sir!" He answered fervently. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed and he looked behind him. He then flitted past Saitama and I, crouching down in the hallway. "I sense something drawing closer at a high speed. It's close."

Just then, a giant praying mantis creature crashed through the ceiling and landed next to me. Letting out a scream, I scrambled to get away quickly, throwing the sitting pillow at it in my haste.

"Heh heh heh! I am-" It never finished its sentence as Saitama's fist collided with its face, completely destroying it.

"Pay for my ceiling." Saitama demanded, angrily.

The head splattered on the wall above the T.V, brain matter and blood everywhere. I stared wide-eyed at it, breathing heavily. Genos came up behind me and placed his hands on my arms. I turned to him, tears stinging my eyes.

"I **hate** bugs." I explained to him, sniffling.

He gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me up on my feet, hands still on my arms. Genos let go once he made sure I was steady and turned his attention to Saitama.

"There seem to be more outside, Sensei."

They headed outside, Saitama stopping to pat my head with a gloved hand. He smiled softly at me and left. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I wiped my tears and ran over to the sliding door. Yanking it open, I stepped outside, not bothering with shoes. Leaning over, I saw Saitama standing over two creatures that were upside down in the ground with Genos standing off to the side.

A clawed paw shot up from beneath Saitama and grabbed his ankle, dragging him under up to his head.

"Sensei!" Genos yelled, running over to him. I watched with wide eyes, gripping the balcony wall tightly as I leaned over more to get a better look. An explosion came from the right of me, blowing my braid across my face. A tall, armored cyborg came into view, challenging Genos. They began fighting, each blow sending a strong blast of wind. My mouth fell open in disbelief and I turned my eyes toward my roommate who currently looked like a plant sticking out of concrete.

A giant lion was making his way over to him, laughing loudly and pointing his sharp claws at him. To Saitama's left, a mole popped up from the concrete.

' _What a cute creature...Really, Mitsuki? That's what you think when your roommate's in trouble?_ ' Looking around me, I spotted a big rock near me from the explosion. Grabbing it quickly, I chucked it at the lion. ' _Sorry, kitty!_ ' The rock soared in an arc before making contact with the lion's head, falling pathetically next him. The lion stopped threatening Saitama and looked down at the rock with a blank stare before lifting his eyes in anger.

"WHO THREW THIS ROCK?!" He roared, bending down and picking it up, crushing it in his paw. I stiffened as the lion's eyes roamed in search of the offender before they landed on me. "So it was you, huh?! You dare hit the king of the wild with a shitty pebble?!" He started making his way over to me, his mane standing up on end. Panic signals fired off in my brain, telling me to run but my legs refused to move.

"Sh-shit..." I whispered as the giant lion came closer.

"Why are you so upset if it was just a shitty pebble, then?" Saitama's voice sounded out from behind him. The lion turned around to find him standing out of the hole he was pulled into. Both the lion's eyes and the mole's bulged out of their sockets as Saitama cleaned out his belt nonchalantly. A hysterical giggle bubbled out of my throat and I released the breath I was holding.

The lion glared at Saitama, his claws growing longer and sharper.

"Very well, then. Since you're my target and not that little bitch, I'll show you the power of the Beast King! LIMB CUTTER!" He slashed at Saitama, who dodged, cutting the building behind him into pieces. The lion kept going, cutting buildings as Saitama dodged every hit, even hitting the two creatures that were upside down. He laughed, yelling about the law of the jungle before increasing his muscle mass with a roar and going at Saitama with more speed.

I was trying to keep up and noticed Saitama punch the lion consecutively, splattering the beast. Unable to hold it back, I ran inside and into the bathroom, throwing the toilet lid up and vomiting. The images of the lion and the praying mantis being splattered were seared into my brain as I heaved. Gasping for breath, I leaned against my arm. Once I calmed down and caught my breath, I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I left the bathroom, slipping on my flats and stepping outside to see the mole soaring into the sky, Saitama stepping out of the giant hole he created.

"Shame." I commented, catching his attention, "I kinda wanted to keep him as a pet." He shrugged and dusted himself off. We turned our attention to Genos, who was interrogating the armored cyborg. He had all of his limbs torn off as well as his helmet, revealing a gorilla underneath. We made our way over there, Saitama walking in front of me.

"Pick one: answer all of my questions or get eliminated." Genos threatened, charging up his blaster.

"It is you that will be eliminated, you fool." The gorilla responded in a robotic voice. "I am the third in power in the "House of Evolution". You brainless brutes will never beat the second in power. He will destroy all of you."

Saitama came up behind Genos, holding up an eye by the muscle, "Does he mean this guy?" The eye bobbed up and down. Bile crawled up my throat as the sight and I tapped Saitama's shoulder, holding my mouth. He turned to look at me and I made a cutting motion with my hand. "Oh, sorry, Mitchan." Saitama dropped the eyeball without care and it bounced away. I forced the bile back down, taking deep breaths.

"Apparently." Genos responded, not taking his eyes off of the gorilla cyborg. He stared at us for a few seconds then started apologizing repeatedly in a normal voice. I cocked my head.

"Hey! You've lost your robotic voice." I pointed out, blinking, "What's up with that?"

"S-sorry. I was just trying to sound cool. I'll answer all your questions, I swear. Please don't kill me." He pleaded. Genos and Saitama looked at each other and nodded, turning back to the gorilla. The gorilla began going into a story of some guy named Genus. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, sighing. Looking around, I took in all of the damage that had been caused during the fight.

' _Sheesh. Good thing nobody else really lives here besides us. This is gonna take forever to fix._ '

Pipes had been busted, water pouring into the streets. Craters were everywhere, buildings destroyed; some still standing and some were so far gone that you wouldn't even know there was a building there.

"You talk too much!" Saitama's voice rang out next to me. "What does this have to do with me? Just get to the point already!"

"My Sensei is a very busy man. Summarize it in a maximum of 20 words or less." Genos glared at the gorilla. He flinched away and apologized again.

"Well...in shorter terms...my boss has become very interested in your body." The gorilla explained. Saitama raised an eyebrow.

"I have no interest in men." He responded apathetically.

Resisting the urge to smack myself in the head, I rolled my eyes. "That's not what he means, Saitama-san. It means he wants to use you for his research."

Genos nodded, adding on to my explanation. "If we refuse to do anything about him, Sensei, it is likely that he will keep sending assassins after you. I have heard rumors of them but I thought they were just a new religion. But after seeing you and that mosquito girl, it seems that they are more dangerous than that. We cannot ignore them either way. Perhaps we should pay them a visit this time."

Saitama agreed and began walking away. I did a double take, confused.

"Wait. You're going now, Saitama-san?"

"Now, Sensei?" Genos ran to catch up to him.

Saitama nodded and held up a flyer, "Yeah. Can't go tomorrow because it's special sale day at the grocery store."

"Hey." Genos turned back to the gorilla. He flinched again and turned, terrified, towards the blonde cyborg. "Was the "House of Evolution" creating cyborgs four years ago? How many of you are there and have you sent any to destroy towns in the past?" He asked, raising his hand, threatening to blast the gorilla. I moved out of the way, biting my lip.

He shook his head, answering, "I'm not sure about four years ago but as of now, I'm the only battle cyborg in the "House of Evolution"." Genos lowered his hand and turned to catch up to Saitama.

'W-wait a second! What am I supposed to do about this gorilla in front of our apartment?! SAITAMA-SAN! HEY!" I called after them. Throwing my hands up in the air, exasperated, I yelled out again, "BE SAFE!" Saitama lifted his hand as he continued to walk away, Genos glancing behind him to wave. Sighing, I looked down at the gorilla to see a small satellite dish coming out of the top of his head.

Making my way over to him, I bent over and glared, my hands on my hips. "What are you doing there, Mister Monkey?" He looked up at me, eyes wide and snapped his top shut. "Nuh uh! What were you doing, shit head?!" I grabbed his head and tried to pry it open.

"P-please don't! I swear I wasn't doing anything! I beg you to stop!" He fought, trying to twist his head out of my grip.

"Not till you tell me what you were doing!" I held on tighter, digging my nails under the slit in his head and pulling roughly. The gorilla let out a yelp and struggled more.

"Okay, okay! I was contacting my boss, letting him know your friends were on their way! Please stop now!"

I stopped and looked down at him, letting go of his head. "Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" I climbed off of him and sat down next him, leaning against the wall. The gorilla looked down at me, a confused expression on his face.

"You're not going to warn them?" He asked. I shrugged, playing with my braid.

"Nah. I don't have a way of letting them know for one and two, I'm sure Saitama-san would like the challenge. So either way, it works out for them." Flinging my braid back behind my shoulder, I focused on my nails. Silence fell between the gorilla and I.

"What is that bald man to you?" He asked after a few minutes.

"My roommate." I answered in a short tone. A chuckle came from the right of me and I frowned.

"Roommate, huh? You two would make a cute couple." The gorilla commented. My right eye twitched as I reddened.

"We would not. I'm not into bald men." I huffed, crossing my legs under me.

"No? Then why is your face red?" He observed, a smile spreading across his face. I glared up at him, making his smile widen.

"Shut up, monkey." I grumbled, turning back to my nails. He broke into a full on laugh, closing his eyes. My blush deepened and I pouted, "There's no way in hell I could fall for a cheap, bald man. Plus he picks his nose. It's totally disgusting."

"I see. But you may be surprised. He seems like a good man." The gorilla stated. I glanced up at him in bewilderment. He was right, to an extent. I hadn't known Saitama long enough to determine what he was like but he did seem like a really good man. He was allowing me, a complete stranger, to live rent free with him and all I had to do in return was menial housework and grocery shopping.

Plus he was a hero for fun, which meant that he was saving people because he wanted to, not for recognition or for money. He barely even knew Genos but was willing to take on the 19 year old cyborg as his disciple. Letting out a long sigh, I rubbed my face.

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly. "Hey, what are you planning on doing now? Just sit out here without limbs forever?"

The gorilla shook his head, "I also called for pick up but it might take some time since it's Saturday. They're always lazy on Saturdays." He lamented. My eyes widened in dismay.

"S-Saturday? Today's Saturday?" I asked, dreading the answer. The gorilla tilted his head in confusion and nodded. Standing up quickly, I let out a screech. "Oh, shit! TODAY'S THE SALE! Oh, man! I don't have a way of letting Saitama-san know and if he misses it, he's gonna be in a slump all week! Ooh! I hope he realizes it soon!" As I was about to run back into the apartment, I remembered the gorilla. Turning back to him, I frowned. "Are you gonna be alright by yourself? I don't want to leave you if you aren't. I'd feel bad."

A smile pulled at his lips, "I'll be fine. No need to worry. You're rather strange to be worrying about an enemy."

"Well, you're kinda beat to shit at the moment so I highly doubt you're going to do anything to me and you've been nice to me so far so I don't see any reason to treat you like poo." I laughed.

"I could have self destructed at any moment." The gorilla pointed out. I shrugged and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, but what good would that do? Your target is long gone and I'm just a wimpy pedestrian. There would be no point in self destructing besides causing more damage to the pavement." I smiled, knowingly. "But seriously, will you be alright by yourself, Mister Monkey?"

He nodded, "I'll be fine. The pick up crew should be here within the hour. Go meet your roommate...if he's still alive, that is. And I'm a gorilla, not a monkey."

"He's alive. If a sale is on the line, he'll survive. Monkey, gorilla. Same difference." I countered, running back into the apartment to grab my purse, phone and the keys to lock the door behind me. I waved to the gorilla and started jogging towards to supermarket. "Bye, Mister Monkey! It was nice talking with you!"

 **(CUT!)**

I stood outside of the supermarket for about two and a half hours waiting for Saitama to show up, constantly checking the time on my phone. Shaking my right leg in frustration, I looked around for the familiar yellow jumpsuit when I finally spotted it coming up fast with a cyborg right behind it. I jumped up and went to meet them at the front of the store.

"Hey! Thank goodness you figured it out! I meant to tell you once I realized it but I didn't have a wa-HOLY HELL! Genos-kun, what happened to you?!" Genos caught up to Saitama and I had taken a good look at the cyborg. He looked like he had been beaten to hell, his left eye completely missing and his hair was puffed up into an Afro with the right side of his face cracked. "Genos-kun, your eye, your face! And your hair! W-wha?! What happened?! You look like cauliflower!"

"I am fine, Mitsuki-san." Genos reassured me, taking a step towards the store. I stood in front of him, placing my hands on his chest.

"You can't go in there, you're going to scare the kids! At least do something about that eye, Genos-kun!" He continued to walk forward, pushing me back. "Genos-kun!" The sliding door of the supermarket opened and a ding went off, signaling that we were inside. "Saitama-san, help me, please!" I turned my head towards my roommate only to find that he had wandered off already. Letting out a groan, I returned my attention to the stubborn cyborg.

"I assure you, Mitsuki-san, that I am completely fine." A shock went through his body and into my fingertips, causing me to pull away with a cry. A few kids within the store that had noticed Genos began crying upon seeing him.

' _Goddammit. He's gonna give these kids nightmares._ ' Flexing my hands to rid them of the pain, I followed Genos as he went searching for Saitama. As it turned out, Genos and I ended up being booted out of the supermarket for causing a mess when he accidentally melted all of the chocolate chips in the baking section as another shock went through his body. We stood outside, sitting on a bench, waiting for Saitama to finish shopping.

The door of the store slid open and Saitama stepped out, looking at us in confusion.

"Why're you guys out here?" He asked, holding multiple bags of food.

"Mr. Shocktastic here got us kicked out for melting all of the chocolate chips in the baking section." I jabbed my thumb towards Genos, who was sulking. I stood up, pulling Genos with me and took some of the bags from Saitama. "It was actually kinda funny to see the kids who started rolling around in it. The parents weren't too happy about it but the kids looked like they were in heaven." I giggled. We set off for home, parting ways with Genos halfway.

The gorilla was gone by the time we got home. After putting the food away, I made dinner and we took turns taking a bath. We then set up the futon, Saitama passing out right away, leaving me by myself with the T.V and empty plates. Smiling to myself, I pick up the plates and put them in the sink, turning off the lights and the T.V. I slowly got into bed as to not wake a snoring Saitama and curled up, allowing the lull of sleep to fall over me.


	4. Best Friend Incoming

Thank you to: **red1111** ; **Kala-Warrior18** ; **gomt8** ; **GrimmaulDee** ; **DARTH SAI** ; **FlorLove152** ; **Crownwell** ; **Linden-Furaito** ; **Ballroom Ritz** ; **Peanut Butter Rainbow** ; **xxyangxx2006** ; **justme2134** ; **Abysmal Omega** ; ; **priceless22** ; **lxFocuslx** ; **Bad Mr. 7** and **spuddymuffin** for the follows!

 **mariarosa:** Thank you so much! Ah, I'm blushing like mad here.

 **Kala-Warrior18:** Thank you sooo much! Omg! I'm so glad you like her! Seriously, my face is like a freaking tomato here!

 **Lightningblade49:** I shall take that as a compliment! I always pictured Saitama's and Genos' situation as a family dynamic.

 **Peanut Butter Rainbow:** Thank youuuu! Ahaaa! You're too sweet!

 **Xxyangxx2006:** Why, thanks! Ooh, I have quite a few things up my sleeve for my Mitchan as far as job hunting. Just you wait!

 **Crownwell:** Thanks! I figured since Saitama is lazy, he isn't going to want to say Mitsuki's full name all the time. I don't know. You'll have to wait, won't you? Wink wink.

 **Chapter 4: Best Friend Incoming**

A ringing next to my ear woke me from my sleep. Irritated, I ignored it, snuggling closer to the warmth that was to my left.

"Mitchan." Saitama's breath tickled my ear. I groaned and swatted at him.

"Go away, Saitama-san." I buried my face into his shirt, gripping his sleeve.

"Mitchan, your phone is ringing. You should answer it." Saitama shook my shoulder. Sighing, I lifted my face and turned towards my phone, glaring at it with intense dislike. I let go of Saitama's sleeve and rolled over, looking at the screen to see who was calling me at 8am in the morning. My best friend's name flashed across the screen in green. All of the color left my face as I stared at the phone, dread filling my chest.

Gulping, I picked up the phone and flipped it open, "H-hello?"

"MITSUKI WAKAHISA, DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" My best friend's voice screeched on the other line, causing me to flinch and pull away from the phone. Saitama turned towards me, hearing the yelling before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Aiko-chan, calm down. It's too early for you to be yelling this loudly." I said, trying to get her to lower her voice. I rubbed my eyes, suppressing a yawn.

"Don't tell me to calm down, woman! I came to visit my beloved best friend at her apartment and you know what I find?! NO FUCKING APARTMENT! Instead I find a bunch of rubble where her apartment is SUPPOSED TO BE! How long has it been like this?! Why didn't you tell me, Mitsuki-chan?!" Aiko lamented, adding in sniffling for a dramatic effect. Guilt ate away at me and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, Aiko-chan. I meant to tell you, I swear. It's just...things have been so crazy lately that I haven't had the time. Plus I didn't want to bug you with my problems since you have your own issues with your family." I explained, fiddling with a stray string on the blanket. Aiko sighed.

"Oh, sweetheart. You could never bug me. You know that. Where are you staying now?" She asked. I stiffened, unsure on how I was going to explain Saitama's and my living arrangements.

"Mitchan, where did you put the bowls? I want rice." Saitama walked over to me, pouting. I stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Mitchan." He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Who was that? Mitsuki-chan, was that a man's voice?! Are you staying with a man?!" Aiko cried out. I blanched and stuttered.

"U-uh...U-um...Well..." I coughed to clear my throat but Aiko cut me off.

"He called you Mitchan. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?! How dare you not tell me such juicy news!"

"N-no, he's not my boyfriend! He's just a roommate! A roommate!" I insisted, sitting up and shooing away the bald man in front of me.

"Uh-huh, sure." Aiko replied, doubt coloring her voice. I whined, pouting. "Whatever you say, _Mitchan_. Regardless of what you say he is, I want to meet the man you're living with." She stated. I started to object but she cut me off again, "NO objections! We're meeting. Why not at that cute little cafe near your old apartment in an hour?" I couldn't argue back and agreed, hoping that I could convince Saitama to come with. "Great! See you soon, darling!" Aiko made kissing noises and hung up.

Letting out a loud sigh, I dropped the phone down next to me, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Who was that, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, still standing in front of me. Glancing up at him through my eyelashes, I let go of my nose.

"My best friend, Aiko Oshiro. She wants to meet at that cafe, what's it called? The one near my old apartment? Umenohana* Cafe. Anyway, she wants to meet us both there within an hour." I bit my lip, praying that he would agree to come.

"Both of us?" He repeated, staring blankly. I nodded, twirling my hair. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds before answering in a flat tone, "No." Saitama began to walk away but I lunged forward, clutching onto his leg.

"Please, Saitama-san! She just wants to meet you!" I begged as Saitama began dragging me across the futon.

"I don't have the money for a cafe." He said, walking with me clinging to him with ease.

"I'll pay for it, Saitama-san! Just please come! I'm begging you! If you don't come, Aiko-chan will kill me!" I wrapped my legs around him as well, using my full weight to try and slow him down. I was failing miserably. Saitama finally glanced down at me with his usual blank expression.

"You're gonna pay for it?" He inquired, scratching the back of his neck. I nodded furiously. He sighed, "Fine. I'll go." I smiled and hugged his leg, tightly.

"Thank you, Saitama-san! You'll like Aiko-chan! She's really nice." My smile faltered when Saitama looked away from me, his ears red. "Saitama-san? You alright?" I reached up to tug on his shirt when he gripped my hand to stop me.

"Please...get off my leg." He whispered. I tilted my head, puzzled and was about to ask him to repeat himself when I spotted a slight tent in his pants. My breath hitched and I felt my cheeks and ears burn in embarrassment. I let go of his leg quickly, falling onto my back with a _thump_ and crawled away to my bag of clothes. I grabbed a dress and ran into the bathroom, leaving Saitama to deal with his little...issue alone.

 **(CUT!)**

Within 30 minutes, Saitama and I were walking towards Umenohana Cafe. I was dressed in a light pink dress with black flats, my hair half up, half down and light make up on while Saitama was dressed in a pair of jeans, an Oppai sweatshirt and sneakers. We walked in silence, side-by-side. I glanced at him in my peripherals, biting the inside of my lip. He was staring straight ahead, his hands tucked into his sweatshirt and was slouched over slightly.

Thinking back to earlier this morning, a blush came upon my cheeks again and I toyed with my hair.

"S-Saitama-san." I called him.

"Ah?"

"I'm...um...I'm sorry about earlier this morning. I didn't mean to do that." I waited for his response. He shrugged, still staring straight ahead.

"Don't worry about it." Saitama yawned and didn't say anything after that. Nodding, I turned away from him and kept walking. The streets were pretty bare except for a few early birds. I took my phone out of my purse and looked at the time:

 **8:55am**

We were almost to the cafe and Aiko should already be there. ' _At least we won't be late._ ' As I was putting my phone away, I hear my name being called.

"Mitsuki-chan!"

Looking up, I spotted Aiko standing not too far from us, waving. Her jet black hair was cut short, framing her face and she was wearing dark Capri pants with a blue blouse and matching shoes. I waved back, a smile pulling at my lips. She started jogging over to us and I left Saitama's side to meet her.

"Mitsuki-chan!"

"Aiko-chan, it's great to see you agai-FUCK!"

Instead of running into a hug like I had anticipated, Aiko pulled her fist back and connected it to my nose. I squatted, holding it and groaned.

"What the hell is it with you people and my nose?!" I looked up at her with teary eyes, "Aiko-chan! What was that for?!" She glared down at me, her hands on her hips and _humphed_.

"That's for not telling me that your apartment got destroyed and for moving in with a man!" She turned her nose upwards, crossing her arms. I stood up, still holding my nose and scoffed.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?! That's not a reason enough to punch me in the face!" I glared at her, trying to rub the pain away. Aiko sniffed and continued to glare up at the sky. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Saitama, who had been watching us with a blank expression. "Saitama-san, is my nose bleeding?" I walked back over to my roommate and removed my hand to show it to him.

He turned towards me, taking his hand out of his pocket and taking a hold of my chin. Saitama moved closer to examine my nose, causing my cheeks to heat up from feeling his breath on my face. I averted my eyes, staring down at his Oppai sweatshirt.

"You're fine, Mitchan." Saitama said, letting go of me. I nodded and stepped back, fiddling with my hair. A snicker came from the left of us. Turning my attention towards my best friend, I saw her watching Saitama and I with a knowing smirk on her face. My blush deepened and I scowled at her, making her smirk grow more.

"Come on, let's go." I said, pulling on Saitama's sleeve.

"Wait, Mitsuki-chan! You haven't introduced us yet!" Aiko yelled at me, holding out her arm to stop us from passing her. Puffing out my cheeks, I turned to her.

"Aiko Oshiro, Saitama-san. Saitama-san, Aiko Oshiro." I introduced them to each other quickly then started walking again. They shook hands, saying the usual greetings before following me. Finally reaching the cafe, we sat down at an outside table with me sitting in between Aiko and Saitama. Shifting through the menu, I looked over to Saitama. "Saitama-san, what are you thinking about getting?"

He shrugged, resting his chin on his hand. Giving him a gentle smile, I asked if he wanted me to order for him. Once again, he shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. Pursing my lips, I returned to my menu.

"So." Aiko started, "How did you two meet?" I released a sigh and turned the page in my menu before answering.

"We met when my apartment was destroyed and now he's letting me live with him until I can find a job and move out."

"More like she forced herself into my house." Saitama grumbled to the right of me. Aiko burst out laughing as I glared at him. He avoided my gaze, picking at a piece of lint on his sweatshirt.

"That sounds so like Mitsuki-chan!" Aiko cackled, holding her stomach and smacking the table. The other patrons stared at us in annoyance and confusion as Aiko continued to hit the table with her palm.

"It's not that funny, Aiko-chan." I pouted. "Please stop, you're creating a scene." A waitress was already making her way over to us and Aiko wasn't stopping so I kicked her in the shin with the ball of my foot.

"Ouch!" Aiko grabbed her leg and held it close, rubbing the red spot.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked, smiling. She pulled a notebook out of one the pockets of her apron and clicked her pen.

"Yes!" I grinned up at her and ordered for all three of us, ignoring Aiko's glares of pain. Turning back to my friends, I noticed Saitama staring at me. "What?" He shook his head, turning away.

"Saitama-san! Do you know about Mitsuki-chan's _little_ quirks already?!" Aiko blurted out, still glaring at me. I stared at her disbelief.

"Which one?" Saitama answered. "The one where she plays with her hair when nervous or the one where she likes to cling to warm things at night?" Aiko's lips pulled into a Cheshire cat like grin as the waitress returned with our drinks and headed back inside the cafe before returning with our food.

A blush dusted my cheeks as I stared softly at Saitama, who was biting into his bagel. ' _When did he become so observant of the habit with my hair?_ ' I bit my my lip.

"Ooh, somebody's observant. Are you sure you're just roommates, Mitsuki-chan? You're sharing beds, it seems." Aiko teased, poking my hand with a long nail. "I assume she's already clung to you, Saitama-san." My face heated up more when Saitama nodded, taking a sip of his green tea.

"My warming pillow was destroyed." I mumbled under my breath, turning away and picking at my sandwich dejectedly. "And it's a small apartment. There's not enough room for another futon so we have to share. It's not like I have a choice." I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked up at Aiko. She signaled towards the cafe, mouthing " _bathroom_ " to me.

Nodding, I got up and excused the both of us from the table, heading towards the women's restroom. Once there, Aiko gripped my arm and pulled me into a stall, locking the door behind her.

"What's the deal, Aiko-chan?!" I demanded, pulling her hand off my arm and rubbing it. She smiled at me and leaned in close. The smell of the croissant she was eating wafted into my nose mixed with her caramel cappuccino. I stayed rooted and stared back at her, our faces so close that if one of us made the slightest movement we would kiss. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Scoffing, I turned my head away from her. "No. I haven't even known him that long, Aiko-chan. Don't be stupid." I made to leave the stall but Aiko stopped me, blocking the door with her arm.

"Nuh uh. I know that look you were giving him, Mitsuki-chan. I've been your best friend since middle school, remember? I **know** that look." Aiko countered, still smiling. I scowled at her, getting annoyed at how true her words were starting to sound. Whenever I started crushing on someone in school, I would have this "look" as Aiko would say. It would be a mix of admiration and like I wanted to jump their bones right that second. "Ooh, the famous Mitsuki Wakahisa scowl. Sooo scary." She giggled. "Come on, admit it, love. You like him. Even just a little." Aiko prodded, tapping the door with her nails.

Releasing an irritated sigh, I scowled at the floor before mumbling, "Fine. I think he's kinda cute."

"What was that?" Teasing me, Aiko cupped her ear and leaned in closer, her smile widening.

' _She loves getting a rise out of me, this woman._ '

"I said he's cute, okay?!" I repeated louder, covering my now beet red cheeks. Aiko pulled back and crossed her arms, the air of victory around her.

"Thought so. You're so easy to read, sweetie."

"You're so easy to read, sweetie." I mocked her, sticking my tongue out at her. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Better get back to the table before your _boyfriend_ wanders off." She emphasized the word boyfriend, smirking as she stepped out the stall, leaving me a flustered and blushing mess.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shrieked at her, following close behind as she laughed.

After we finished our food and drinks, we paid the tab and wandered off into the city, window shopping. Aiko and I were mainly the ones talking as Saitama meandered in front of us, not paying attention to the conversation. That is, until he noticed a sale sign on one of the grocery stores across the street from us. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, his eyes widened and he turned to look at me as if asking for permission.

"Ah? You don't have money for the cafe but you have money for a sale?" I asked, jabbing my thumb towards the store.

"The cafe wasn't a necessity. But groceries are! Plus veggies will be cheap!" Saitama rebutted. Aiko snorted next me and watched us with amusement. Sighing, I rubbed my temples.

"Fine, fine. Go on. We'll be there in a minute." I relented. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas and he bolted across the street and into the store at full speed, leaving behind a dust trail.

Coughing and waving away the dirt in the air, Aiko turned to me, "He has a thing for sales?" I nodded and we began crossing the street, following after my roommate.

"Yup. He's an all around cheapy cheapskate." I let out a chuckle as we stepped inside the grocery store, looking around for the familiar bald head. He was eyeing edamame bags, comparing one to another. "It's kinda cute." Leaving him to it, Aiko and I strolled around the store until Saitama was done shopping. Right as we stepped outside, Aiko's phone sounded off.

"Oh, hold on. That's probably Jirou." She answered it, stepping away from us. Her voice changed, going from her usual teasing to a sickly sweet tone. As Aiko talked to her husband, Saitama came up to me, digging through the grocery bags.

"Here, Mitchan." He handed me a box of Toppo, a pink color dusting his cheeks. "For paying for my food and drink at the cafe. I wasn't sure what kind of candy you liked but they were on sale." I smiled widely, taking the box from him and looking at it. It was the strawberry flavored kind.

"Thank you, Saitama-san. I love strawberry." I patted his head softly as Aiko walked back up to us, stuffing her phone into her purse. He shifted the bags on his arms and smiled back at me.

"Sorry, guys but I gotta head back home. Jirou's having trouble with the baby." Aiko chuckled.

"Aw. What's going on?" I asked, pouting that my best friend had to leave already. It was only 11am and we barely were able to see each other due to the distance and her being a mother.

"Apparently the baby won't stop fussing and crying no matter what Jirou does. My poor husband. He's never had any luck with kids." Aiko adjusted her purse and went to give me a hug. "I'll text you later, okay?" She squeezed me tightly before turning to Saitama. "It was nice meeting you, Saitama-san. Take good care of my girl here. She may be a pain but she's a sweet kid nonetheless." Aiko ruffled my hair, earning a few protests from me.

Saitama mumbled a "bye" as Aiko walked away, leaving us alone again. Turning towards my roommate, I beamed at him.

"Let's head back home. We need to put the groceries in the fridge before they spoil."

We hurried to the apartment where I took the bags from Saitama and began putting the groceries away. Instead of heading into the living room, Saitama stood behind me, his eyes boring into my back.

"Mitchan."

"Hmm?" I responded without turning around, carefully placing the eggs inside the fridge.

"How did you meet Aiko-san?" Saitama inquired. I paused and shifted to face him.

"Um...we met in middle school." I answered, remembering his 20 words rule. He stayed silent, his eyes still on me as if wanting me to continue. "I accidentally hit her in the face during a dodge ball game and completely knocked her out. We've been friends since." I thought back to memory, smiling fondly.

"She wasn't mad that you hit her in the face?" Saitama quizzed, tilting his head to the side. Sometimes, the bald man could be so goddamn adorable.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the fridge and resumed to putting the groceries away. "Nope. She thought it was fucking hilarious that such a puny kid knocked her unconscious."

A chuckle came from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder again, I saw Saitama hiding behind his hand. Blushing, I smiled softly at him as he lowered his hand and looked at me with a smile.

"You are kinda puny." Saitama teased. The smile fell from my face within an instant. Pouting, I whirled back to the fridge and slammed the door shut rougher than I should have. I got up and stomped over to living room, plopping down on the mat. Saitama shuffled over to me and patted my head. "Don't be mad, Mitchan. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Glaring up at him, I huffed, "You're only apologizing cause you want me to cook you dinner later." Saitama shrugged and chuckled again.

Jerk.

A/N: Umenohana means plum blossom


	5. Registration, Takoyaki and Sake Prt 1

Thank you to: **dempsey rulz** ; **Silent13691** ; **Godzilla327** ; **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku** ; **MystikDragon4** ; **ansolorio1204** ; **Carlmike94** ; **SpecialRelativity** ; **MikaSenpai** ; **Mianko** ; **One Anonymous Writer** and **calicat197** for the follows and favorites!

 **FlorLove152** : De nada! Gracias por leyendo mi historia!

 **Lightningblade49** : Thanks! We shall see! Mitchan is obviously going to have more friends than just Aiko so we'll see.

 **Crownwell** : Thank you! Ha ha! Well, Mitchan isn't a fighter...yet. Wink wink. Just be patient.

 **Peanut Butter Rainbow** : Thank you so much! Oh, so am I but it's okay. It'll be our little secret!

 **Kala-Warrior18** : Thanks! I'm trying! Uh...who doesn't want a piggyback ride from Saitama?! That man is everything! Whisk me away into the sunset, bald man! Well, you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? Wink wink.

 **Mianko** : Thank you! I will!

 **Xxyangxx2006** : I know. Aiko is super brash compared to Mitchan but I think it balances them out. Thank you!

Thank you to everyone for the review, follows and favorites! You guys really do make my day! Also, I forgot to do this last chapter: Toppo (the candy Saitama gave Mitchan) is a Japanese candy that's like Pocky but instead of the frosting being on the outside, it's on the inside.

 **Chapter 5: Registration, Takoyaki and Sake Part 1**

Surprisingly, I had woken up before Saitama had. Not bothering to get dressed, I hopped on to the computer and began looking for job opportunities. Light snoring and shuffling sounded off behind me. ' _Good thing I got up or else Saitama would have punched me in the head._ ' I thought, clicking to print out an application. The printer beside me whirred to life and I got up, once again rolling up my pant legs so I could safely make my way to the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass of juice, I walked back to the printer and took the newly printed application from it. Careful not to get too close to Saitama's flailing limbs, I fold my legs underneath me and start filling out the paper, occasionally taking sips of my juice. The morning so far was nice and quiet, the only sounds being heard were the birds outside chirping, the scratching of my pen on paper and the ticking of the clock. Unfortunately, the quiet didn't last long. Just as I finished filling out my application, Saitama sat up without warning, shrieking.

"DON'T ASK ME TO PLAY ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR WITH A BOOGER ON YOUR FINGER!"

Letting out a high pitched scream of my own, I gripped my paper roughly and knocked over my glass. I whipped my head in Saitama's direction, breathing heavily. He looked around the room with wide eyes before calming down.

"A dream?" Saitama blinked. Rumpling up the already destroyed piece of paper in my hands, I hurled it at the bald man before me as I stood up. It hit him on the forehead and fell into his lap.

"Goddammit, Saitama-san! You scared me! I knocked my juice over and now I gotta clean up the mess." I griped, grabbing a towel from the kitchen as Saitama turned on the T.V. He then took the towel from me and began cleaning up the mess. "T-that's okay, Saitama-san. I can do it." He shook his head, holding the towel out of my reach when I went for it.

"I'll clean it. I'm the one who made you knock it over." Saitama stated, resuming back to cleaning. Releasing a sigh, I picked up the ball of paper, throwing it out.

' _Guess I'll print out another one later._ ' I lamented to myself, shifting my attention to the news.

"The terrorists calling themselves the "Paradise Group" are responsible for several riots in City F. The identity of their leader has been established as the criminal Hammerhead, who is wanted for Class B felonies."

A picture of a bald man with a scar across his nose appeared on the screen, a large, devilish smile on his face.

' _Huh. Hammerhead? He looks like a dork._ ' Sitting down on the futon, I leaned onto my hand. Saitama passed by me with the wet towel, tossing it into the sink and beginning to brush his teeth.

"Hammerhead is a large man in stature, 7 feet in height and weighing 462 pounds. We also have another report stating that he once was in a street fight and put 20 people involved in the hospital. The Paradise Group sent a message requesting that the government proved sustenance for those who wish to not work. The message also states that they will not stop until the government complies with their ridiculous request." The newswoman stated off screen.

Behind me, Saitama started gurgling much to my annoyance. I turned up the volume, trying to ignore my roommate. The newswoman continued on.

"Hammerhead's followers are all young and unemployed people who also don't have any intention to work. All group members are reported to be **bald** and are said to be giving off a dangerous aura."

I turned back to Saitama with wide eyes. ' _She said bald. They're all bald. Oh, no._ ' Saitama stared at the T.V in shock as the screen showed all of the participants.

"If you see a bald person on the street, please stay away as a precaution!" The newswoman warned.

"Oh, this is not gonna go well." I whispered, biting my lip.

"What...was that?" Saitama questioned, sweat pouring down his face. He rushed out of the kitchen, throwing off his pajamas without care. His shirt landed on my head.

"Saitama-san!" My voice was muffled by his shirt. "What are you planning on doing?" Yanking his shirt off my head, I watched him struggle to put his boots on.

"I'm gonna punch their heads in!" Saitama smashed his fists together, standing up and making his way towards the door. Getting up quickly, I chased him outside, his shirt still in my hands.

"W-wait! Please promise me that you'll be careful! Stay safe, okay?!" I yelled at him, leaning over the railing.

"Yeah, yeah!" Saitama yelled back, rushing off. I watched as he disappeared, clutching his shirt close.

"Jeez, that man." I murmured, walking back inside and locking the door behind me. My eyes scanned the apartment slowly, trying to figure out something to do. ' _Fuck it. If I stay inside this apartment for another day, I'm gonna go stir crazy. I think I'll go into town. Maybe do some clothes shopping._ ' Throwing Saitama's shirt onto the futon, I quickly get ready and head out.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, I make my way to the gate that blocks off our apartment complex from the city. Holding my breath, I squeeze through, almost getting my shirt caught in the process. ' _Ugh. Maybe there's another way around instead of going through this fucking gate! I'll ask Saitama later._ ' Skipping towards the city, a smile pulled at my lips.

"Gonna get some clothes, gonna get some clothes~!" I sang merrily to myself, thinking of all the pretty dresses I could get. ' _Gotta be frugal, though. Ooh! Maybe I can pick up some applications while out!_ ' Clapping my hands together in happiness, I ran into the first clothing store I spotted.

"Hello and welcome! How may I help you?" A young woman in her 20s walked up to me, a large smile on her face. She had strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a loose bun, strands falling down into her sweet face.

"Oh, I'm looking for some dresses!" I smiled back her and readjusted my purse. The woman nodded and led me over to the rack of dresses.

"Here you are! Please let me know if you need anything else!" She bowed a little and went on her way. I turned back to the rack and grinned gleefully, combing through it carefully. Picking out three dresses in purple, yellow and red that caught my eye, I try them on. The purple dress reached my knees and was a half-sleeved lacy kind with a belt around the middle.

"Definitely this one." I mumbled to myself, stripping it off and grabbing the red one. It was more of a vintage dress with a Peter Pan collar and had buttons instead of a zipper. Twisting myself in the mirror, I frowned and shook my head, taking it off. Grabbing the yellow dress, I slipped it on. It was a maxi dress with a small dip in the chest area. ' _It's a little long but I could hem it._ ' I thought, twirling a little.

Nodding, I changed back into my original clothes and walked out of the changing room, making my way over to the shoes. Picking out a few different colored flats and a new pair of black heels for interviews, I walked over to the cashier. The blonde smiled at me again, taking the clothes and shoes from me and ringing them up.

"Did you find everything alright?" She asked. I nodded, fishing for my card and paying for it. It ended up costing $65.40 but that isn't too bad for a few pairs of shoes and two dresses. Stepping out of the store, I looked at my phone to check the time. ' _It's only been an hour. I guess I could go for a walk around the city a bit more._ ' Strolling along, I entered the small park across the street.

It wasn't too packed except for a few parents here and there with their children. I smiled softly at them as they pushed their kids on the small swing set off to the right of me. A small ping came from my pocket turning my attention away from the families. Taking my phone out again, I noticed that I had received a text from Aiko. Flipping my phone open, it read:

 _ **Hey, bestie! I totally forgot to mention that I have some clothes of yours left over at my house! I can bring them over next time I see you. Ain't I the best? XO**_

Giggling, I replied saying thanks and reaffirming her that yes, she was the best ever. ' _I'll bake her something. If I remember correctly, she likes red velvet cupcakes._ ' As I was putting my phone away, I heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps. Looking up, I spotted Genos walking towards me with his eyes cast down at his phone.

"Genos-kun!" I called out to him, waving as I ran up. He slowly looked up at me, blinking. "Hi! What are you up to?" I asked, smiling up at him. Genos gave me a small smile back, putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san. I was just heading over to your and Sensei's apartment." He responded. I blinked.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Genos-kun but Saitama-san isn't home at the moment. I don't know when he'll be back so why don't you hang out with me for a bit and then we can head back and wait for him?" Tilting my head to the side, I stared at him, leaning forward slightly and clasping my hands behind my back.

Genos thought for a bit before nodding.

"Yay!" I squealed, linking my arm with his. The metal was cold on my skin, sending a small shiver down my body. I noticed that he was put back together. "Genos-kun, you're all better now! How's that possible?"

Genos smiled again. "I visited Dr. Kuseno earlier today. He is the one who made me into a cyborg and he repaired me." I stared at him with wide and curious eyes before nodding and hugging his arm closer. Humming, I pulled Genos out of the park and back towards the street of shops. "Where do you wanna go first, Genos-kun? I'll let you pick!" He looked around, his yellow eyes landing on an electronic store.

"How about there, Mitsuki-san?" Genos pointed to the store.

"Okay, let's go!"

We headed into the store, my arm still linked around his. The second we were inside, all of the women stopped to stare at us. Well, more at Genos than me. They whispered between each other and nervousness set in, my hand automatically twirling around my hair. I hid slightly behind Genos' arm as we walked over to the mp3 players.

"I've been needing a new one." I murmured, stepping out from behind Genos and picking up a Sony Walkman. "What do you think, Genos-kun?" Holding it up for him to see, I turned to him. Genos stood next to me and scanned it.

"Hmm. I think it would be a good choice, Mitsuki-san. The Walkman was created in the 1970s as a portable cassette player, the prototype being built in 1978 by audio division engineer Nobutoshi Kihara for the Sony co-founder Masaru Ibuka. The original idea of a portable stereo, however, is credited to Brazilian-German inventor Andreas Pavel. It was first marketed in Japan in 1979 using the name Walkman..." Genos droned on. I grimaced, putting the mp3 player back.

"G-Genos-kun, please. I-I didn't want to know the back story of the Walkman. I just wanted your opinion." I groaned, rubbing my forehead as Genos continued. A few teenage girls near us snickered. Shooting them a glare, I tugged on Genos' shirt. "Genos-kun, please stop." In the end, I had to yank him away from the mp3 players just to get him to stop. We walked around the store for a bit when my stomach grumbled.

My cheeks turned crimson as Genos cocked his head in the direction of my stomach.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning..." I stutter, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Genos smirked, leading me out of the store.

"You need to eat, Mitsuki-san. Breakfast is an important part of your day." Genos reprimanded. Rolling my eyes, I jogged a little to keep up with the blonde cyborg.

"Gee, thanks, mom." I responded sarcastically. Genos looked over his shoulder at me, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Mom? I do not understand." He raised a brown eyebrow. "Why would you call me your maternal figure?" I stared at him, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Genos-kun...I was being sarcastic. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously." A small giggle escaped past my lips at his expression. ' _Is he really this oblivious? This is too cute. This is ridiculous. I know he's a cyborg but this is silly..._ '

"Oh." He responded, turning back around as I fought back another giggle. We walked to a small restaurant, sitting inside and ordered. As we ate, my eyes wandered to the cyborg in front of me. I wanted to ask him something but a restaurant wasn't the best place to do so. After we finished and paid, we began making our way back to the apartment.

Fidgeting with my shopping bag, I took a side glance at Genos.

"Genos-kun, may I ask you something?" I waited for him to nod before continuing, "Did...did you have any trouble adjusting to being a cyborg? Ah! I apologize if I sound insensitive! I was...I was just curious." Twirling a lock of hair around my finger, I bit my lip. Genos looked down at his hand, a hard expression on his face.

"I will not lie. It was difficult to adapt to this body. Sometimes it is still hard to decipher whether or not I am still human or if I am still _me_." He made a fist, frowning. We stopped walking, standing near the apartment gate. Genos' eyes wavered as he stared at his fist. Placing my bag down, I wrapped my arms around Genos' neck tightly. I heard a small intake of breath near my ear as I pressed myself closer to him, standing on my tiptoes.

"To me, you're Genos-kun. That's not gonna change any time soon. I'm sorry for upsetting you." I buried my face into his shirt, gripping it. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you, Mitsuki-san." Genos whispered, squeezing me gently. I nodded, letting him hold me for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Come on, let's get to the apartment." Smiling at him, I took his hand and walked towards the gate. Genos held it open for me so that I could squeeze through without getting stuck and he had no issues getting through. ' _Lucky..._ ' I frowned at him as we walked up the steps. I stopped him once we were inside, forgetting that I didn't clean up the living room. "Ah, please wait a moment, Genos-kun."

I hurriedly folded up Saitama's pajamas and the futon, picking up discarded manga books and snack wrappers. ' _Ugh. Why is Saitama so freaking messy?_ ' I huffed, using my foot to put the sitting mats into place.

"Mitsuki-san, please allow me to help." Genos' voice came from behind me. I whirled around to find Genos picking up a forgotten blanket and folding it.

"N-No, that's okay, Genos-kun! I couldn't ask you to help! You're the guest!"

Genos shook his head and continued helping me clean up the living room. After making it livable again, Genos and I sat down at the small table and waited for Saitama to return. It wasn't long when the front door clicked open. I got up to greet my roommate, smiling when I noticed the grim atmosphere around him. My smile fell instantly.

"Uh...Saitama-san? Everything alright?"

He ignored me, taking off his boots and shuffling into the living room dejectedly.

"Genos-kun is here to see you, Saitama-san." I called after him, heading into the kitchen to get tea ready. He plopped down on the other side of Genos, moping. Genos finally coaxed into telling him what happened. Placing the tea in front of the two men, I sat down in between them and laced my fingers underneath my chin.

"Speed of Sound Sonic? Who would possess such a redundant name? If he's a bother to you, Sensei, I will gladly get rid of him." Genos offered.

"It's not like you're any different! Why are you here again? Go home!" Saitama rebuffed, scowling at Genos.

"Hey, Saitama-san, that's not very nice! He came all the way here to see you." I reprimanded him.

"Sensei, I must get stronger at any cost-" Genos began but was cut off by Saitama slamming on the table, startling me.

"Shut up! Please just leave me alone today. I've noticed a very serious issue and I'm reeling from shock. So please just leave." Saitama pleaded. I frowned, getting up from my spot and shuffling over to Saitama. With a bit of hesitation, I placed my hands on top of his and squeezed gently. He glanced down, a light blush on his cheeks but made no movement to remove my hands.

"A serious issue?" Genos tilted his head. "What could be bothering someone as great as you, Sensei? Please tell me." He leaned forward, a desperate look on his face.

A sigh escaped from Saitama before he answered, "Nobody knows who I am. I've been a hero for 3 years and defeated all kinds of monsters, evil organizations and terrorists but yet I'm unknown! I don't know any other super hero whose saved the world as much as I have! I should have a fan club by now!" He lamented, the grim atmosphere worsening.

A feeling of jealousy coursed through me when he mentioned a fan club. ' _Why am I getting jealous? It's just a fan club._ ' I looked down at my chest, frowning.

"You know what that ninja said to me, "I don't know you" and everyone in town thought that I was one of the terrorists! They don't remember that I was the one who defeated that monster who was here last time!" Saitama's scowl deepened, letting out a deep breath. I leaned my head against Saitama's shoulder, trying to comfort him and squeezed his hand again.

Genos stayed quiet, processing what Saitama claimed before his eyes widened, "Wait, Sensei. Are you registered with the Hero Association?" Saitama looked up at him and shook his head. Genos stood up and walked over to the computer, Saitama following. As they looked up the Hero Association website, I headed back into the kitchen to get dinner started.

"If you're not registered with the association, you may be doing plenty of hero work but you are still considered a...weirdo..." Saitama read, sulking.

 _'Knew it.'_ I rolled my eyes, taking out fish from the fridge. Saitama convinced Genos to register with him, promising to make him his actual disciple if he did. ' _Of course Genos falls for it. What a sucker._ ' I sighed, passing them to grab the rice cooker. Chopping up lemon and other spices, I heated up the pan and tossed them in with the fish. I then began washing the rice. ' _Three times before cooking it, like mom taught me._ ' A smile lit up my face as I washed it, memories of when I was young popping up in my mind.

Heavy footsteps reached my ears and I turned to see Genos looking into the kitchen.

"Is there something you need, Genos-kun?" I smiled at him, setting the rice aside to stir the fish. Genos shook his head.

"No, Mitsuki-san. I came to say good-bye. I am leaving now." Genos explained. I blinked, the smile once again falling from my face.

"You're not staying for dinner? I'm making fish and rice."

"I think it would be better if I gave Sensei some time alone. But thank you for the invite, Mitsuki-san. I will stay another time. Good night." Genos waved and left the apartment. Shrugging, I put the rice in and set the timer, getting back to the fish. Looking through the little window, I watched Saitama print out the application for the hero association and strip out of his hero get up.

Blushing, I allowed my eyes to roam over his exposed back. ' _Mitsuki, you're being such a creep right now._ ' I thought to myself as my eyes traveled down his muscled back before resting on his nicely shaped butt. Capturing my lips in between my teeth to keep a whimper from escaping, I ripped my eyes away and focused on the fish in front of me. ' _Deep breaths, deep breaths! You don't want to get a nose bleed all over the food!_ '

Thankfully, the ding of the rice cooker went off, catching my attention. Turning off the stove and setting the cooker to warm, I grabbed two bowls and set them up.

"Saitama-san, dinner is ready." I said, bringing the two bowls over to the table. He smiled up at me, making my heart skip a beat. ' _What the hell is up with you today, heart?!_ ' I looked away, blushing as I put the bowls down. We ate in silence, the T.V going on the background. Taking a side glance at Saitama as we ate, it seemed like his mood improved a bit. I smiled a little as I finished my food, collecting Saitama's bowl as I got up.

Changing into my pajamas after washing the dishes, I shuffled back over to the living room to find Saitama flopped onto the futon, his legs under the table and his arms spread eagle, eyes closed. Bending over with a smirk, I placed my hands on my knees.

"You know, I need somewhere to sleep, too." I poked him when he didn't answer me. "Saitama-san, move." I waited a few seconds before poking him again. "Seriously, Saitama-san, move. Saitama-san!" Getting down on my knees, I pushed at him but he didn't budge. "Come on, I want to sleep! Move, you giant oaf!" Straining to push him onto his side, I only succeeded in moving his arm a couple of centimeters before he placed it back in the same spot with a smirk.

My right eye twitched in anger. ' _You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, you bald son of a bitch?!_ '

"Fine. If you're gonna be a jerk..." Grabbing the blanket and pillow, I threw it on top of Saitama and plopped down onto him. He let out a grunt and opened one eye to look down at me. "What? You refused to move and I'm tired so get comfortable, you turd." I snuggled up to him, curling up and covering us with the blanket, the rise and fall of his chest lulling me to sleep.


	6. Registration, Takoyaki and Sake Prt 2

**Chapter 5: Registration, Takoyaki and Sake Part 2**

Waking up was awkward, to say the least. I was still on top of Saitama's chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. Somehow the top three buttons of my pajama shirt got unbuttoned and I had been pulled closer to Saitama's snoring face, yanking my shirt down a little. Turning beet red, I tugged at Saitama's arms to try to release myself from him. Instead of letting me go, his hold tightened, smashing me against his chest.

I arched my back so I could breathe, a shiver going up my spine as his fingertips brushed against my bare skin when he twitched. Moaning faintly behind clamped lips, I felt a familiar warmth between my legs. ' _This is_ _ **SERIOUSLY**_ _not a good time, body! What is WRONG WITH YOU?!_ ' Setting my hands on Saitama's chest, I tried to push myself into an upright position but failed. ' _Okay. That's also not going to work. Now what?_ '

Flopping back down and turning my head to the side, I sighed. Saitama's arms tightened around me again, one hand going up to my hair and sending another shiver up my body. ' _Fuck, this is torture._ ' Fighting to keep myself from moaning out loud, I gripped his shirt, digging my nails into it. By now, my entire face was red and the warmth between my legs was growing with every touch.

Saitama's muscles could be felt through the flimsy fabric of his pajamas, making my situation that much worse. ' _Why am I such a sucker for muscles? Why did I do this to myself?_ ' His legs kept twitching, accidentally brushing against me. Gasping and letting out a quiet mewl, I shifted and bit my lip.

"S-Saitama-san, please wake up." I pleaded, yanking on his arms again. My heart was hammering in my throat, making it hard to swallow. The warmth spread, now feeling it in my lower stomach. ' _Shit. Just wake up, you bastard!_ ' I began smacking his chest. "Wake up! You gotta meet Genos-kun at the registration place for the hero association! Get up, you lazy asshole!"

Saitama's eyes fluttered open and he yawned before looking down at me. He raised an eyebrow, a confused expression on his goofy face.

"Mitchan, why is your face red and why are you breathing hard?" Saitama asked, his eyes searching my face. He sat up, shifting us to where I was sitting in his lap, my legs bent on each side of him. "Are you sick?" Removing his hand from my hair, Saitama put it against my face. "Your face is all hot." He moved closer, our noses touching. Pushing myself away from him quickly, I fumbled as I stood up.

"I-I'm fine, Saitama-san! Y-you need to get r-ready to m-m-meet Genos-kun. Today's the r-regis-stration day!" Pressing my legs together, I held my shirt closed and refused to look at the bald man in front of me. My hair fell in front of my face, hiding how flushed I was.

"Oh, right. Mitchan, do you want to come with?" Saitama asked. I nodded, still refusing to look up at him. "Okay." Shuffling came from the futon, signaling that Saitama was standing up.

"U-um...I want to take a bath first, Saitama-san!" I yelled, running past him to grab some clothes and slamming the door behind me hard. Leaning against the door, I let out a groan and rubbed my hand against my face. "God..." I whispered into my hand. Running my hand through my hair, I stripped off my pajamas and discarded them in the dirty basket then turned on the bath water.

Stepping into it slowly, I submerged myself fully, hoping to wash away what happened earlier from my brain. But no matter how long or how many times I submerged myself, the warmth between my legs wouldn't dissipate. ' _Goddammit. Guess I'll have to go_ _ **that**_ _route._ ' Reaching downwards, I made those thoughts disappear almost all together.

~Later that day~

Genos, Saitama and I stood outside a giant dome shaped building with a large crowd making its way towards the entrance. There was a guard right by the gate next to the sign that read "hero certification exam center" and another two on the sides of the entrance.

"I don't know if I'm allowed inside, guys. I might have to wait out here." I commented, looking between the guards and my companions. Saitama stared straight ahead, gazing at the colorful costumes within the crowd. Genos turned to me.

"Will you be alright by yourself out here, Mitsuki-san?" He asked.

"Uh-huh! I should be fine, Genos-kun." I nodded, beaming at him. Genos nodded his head once and called out to Saitama.

"Sensei, are you ready to go?" He inquired, standing next to Saitama.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Saitama responded. With that, they began walking towards the entrance.

"Good luck, you two!" I cheered at them, waving as they walked away. Stopping once they disappeared, I looked around for some shops or a cafe that I could waste my time at. Spotting a book store not too far from the exam center, I went inside. Making my way over the manga section, I pulled out my phone to note the time. ' _I really hope those two pass, especially Saitama. I think it'll do him some good to have some kind of work._ '

Flipping through my text messages to make sure I didn't have any unread ones, I ended up bumping into what felt like a gigantic brick wall and fell on my ass.

"Oof! Ouch..." Looking up, I found myself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes peering down at me beneath burly brown eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Offering a small smile with my apology, I picked myself off the ground and grabbed my phone. Blue eyes didn't respond, merely shaking his head as he continued to peer at me.

"Er...okay. Once again, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." I eyed him as I talked. He was a _**very**_ tall man with tanned skin and long blonde hair that was combed back to the nape of his neck. What caught my eyes quickly was three long scars that started at the top of his forehead and stopped at his cheek on the left side. His cheeks were sunken in and his jawline was quite defined. He was wearing a black turtleneck with a sweater over it, clinging to him slightly and showing off some muscle and black pants.

' _Pfft. As if you could hurt him. Look at him! He's like a fucking brick WALL compared to you! No wonder your ass hurts...The other thing is: he's hot..._ '

"You didn't." Blue eyes replied in a deep voice, turning his eyes back to whatever was in his hands. Shrugging, I was about to continue making my way to the manga section when I noticed what was in his hands.

' _Is...is that a figurine from that dumb dating sim game, Doki Doki Sisters?_ ' I stared at him with a look of disbelieve. He glanced back up at me, a tinge of red now coloring his cheeks, and tried to hide the figurine. A soft giggle erupted from my throat.

"You like dating sims?" I asked, pointing to the hidden figurine in his fists. "There's no point in hiding it now. I saw it."

"I-It's not for me. It's for my sister." Blue eyes stuttered, not looking at me. I giggled again, bringing my hand up to my mouth.

"Sure, okay. If you say so, dude." I shrugged, smirking. Walking past him, I muttered loud enough just so he could hear, "I can't believe someone as hot as you has trouble getting women." He stiffened, the tinge of red spreading to the rest of his face.

"HEY! IS THAT S-CLASS HERO KING?!" Someone yelled from behind us.

"That's totally him!" Another person screamed. Instantly a enormous crowd surrounded the poor man, everyone screeching for an autograph or shrieking about how much they loved him. I cringed as the look of distress fell over his features. With the size of the crowd, there was no way I would be able to fight through it and pull him out. Mouthing a sorry to him, I sneaked on to the manga section.

Earlier when Saitama wasn't looking, I had made a list of all the manga he owned, planning on buying him another volume as a congratulatory gift. Reviewing the list quickly, I made my way straight to his favorite manga and grabbed the most recent volume. ' _I'm pretty sure he doesn't have this one. Well, if he does, I can always return it...or sell it._ ' Smiling to myself, I purchased it and headed back to the exam center.

A large crowd hung outside with a mopey atmosphere around it. Many of the people's heads were hung down while others had their arms crossed and looked angry.

"Uh..." Glancing around confused, I jogged up to one of the guards. "Excuse me, is the exam already done?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Yes. The exam concluded a few moments ago. The crowd outside here are the ones who did not pass the exam." The guard explained, making a sweeping motion towards them.

I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see Genos or Saitama in the crowd. "So that means they passed. That's good." I smiled again, holding the manga closer to my chest.

"Did your friends take the exam, ma'am?" The guard inquired, still looking at me. I nodded, staring at the entrance of the building. "Then if they're not in the crowd, they're most likely going through the orientation at the moment. Please continue to wait out here. It will be over in a moment, ma'am." I agreed and went to go sit down on a ledge next to the plants, crossing my legs underneath me.

I waited out there for an hour, the crowd slowly dissipating as the sun started to set. Finally, Genos' heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the entrance. Jumping down from the ledge, I ran up to the two.

"Hi! How did you guys do?!" Grinning up at them, I hid the manga book behind my back. They both stayed silent and glanced at each other. "Come on, tell me!" I prodded. Genos produced a sheet of paper from his back pocket and handed it to me. I took it and looked it over, my grin growing larger as my eyes landed on the large black **S** in the middle of the paper. "You made S class, Genos-kun?! Congratulations! What about you, Saitama-san?"

I handed back the paper and smiled at my roommate, who begrudgingly handed his paper over with a small pout on his face. A large black **C** stared at me from the middle from the paper. "Congratulations, Saitama-san! Don't pout. It may not be S class but it's just as good." I turned my smile towards the bald man, lessening his pout. With that, we began walking away from the exam center with me in the between them.

Placing the manga book in my purse swiftly, I hooked my arms through theirs and began humming.

"That was a really boring orientation..." Saitama complained, looking through a pamphlet. "Whoever this Agoni guy is may be rich but he really should make the lectures better." Genos hummed in response.

"Now that we have registered, we will be known as heroes and you will finally get the recognition you deserve, Sensei. Also..." Genos stopped walking, his arm falling away from mine, "This means that I am now your actual disciple." He said this with a small smile. Saitama stopped dead in his tracks and I let go of his arm as well, looking back at the two men now behind me. "Please continue to guide me, Sensei!" Genos bowed.

I bit my lip to fight back a laugh but a small sound came out when Saitama made a face as he attempted to smile and agreed. Genos bid us farewell and began to walk down the opposite alleyway, waving. Once the cyborg was out of sight, I turned my attention to the bald man.

"I bet you regret making that deal now, huh?" Smirking, I crossed my arms.

Saitama glanced at me with wide eyes, "It's like you can read my mind, Mitchan." Rolling my eyes, I started walking away again with Saitama following behind me.

"It's not reading your mind when it's all over your face, you goofball." Whipping around so that I was walking backwards, I took the manga book out of my purse. "Here, Saitama-san! As a congratulatory gift! I don't know if you have this volume yet but I'm pretty sure you don't." I watched as Saitama took it from me and looked at the book. A smile pulled at his lips, lighting up his face.

"Thanks, Mitchan." He smiled up at me, causing me to blush and look away in embarrassment.

"Y-You're welcome, Saitama-san. Let's go out for takoyaki and sake! I'll pay for it so don't worry about it so let's go." I begged, tugging on Saitama's Oppai sweatshirt sleeve. He agreed to go as long as I stopped pulling on his sleeve. "Yay! Takoyaki and sake~! Takoyaki and sake~!" I skipped a few steps ahead of Saitama, singing loudly as we walked along a dirt path that had a grass field and the lake on the right side and apartments on the left side.

Out of the corner of my eye, there was a figure running up the grassy embankment speedily. Stopping in my tracks and quieting down, I turned as the figure jumped behind me, squaring off with Saitama.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself, looking the man up and down. He was wearing a hideous suit that looked like snake skin and his hair was parted to the left. All in all, he looked like a greasy used car salesman. I made a face at him as he got into a fighting stance and yelled at my roommate.

"This is a continuation of the orientation!" He yelled in a high pitched voice.

' _Ugh. Even his voice sounds greasy. This guy's disgusting._ '

"Saitama-san, just forget this creep and let's go! I'm hungry!" I called over the weirdo's shoulder. The snake suited clad man turned his head to look at me slowly, glaring. I swear I could hear creaking with how slow his head was turning.

"A creep?! Do you know who I am?! I am A class, rank 38 hero Snek, ignorant girl!" He growled at me with a low voice.

I shrugged, "Sorry, never heard of you. Why do you reek of cheap cologne? It hurts my nose even from this distance." I was pretty sure it singed off a few hairs off my eyelashes while it was at it. Snek was now shaking, his hands in fists.

"Ch-ch-cheap cologne?! I'll have you know that it was **not** cheap! It's designer brand and very hard to get!" Snek screeched at me.

"Might wanna get your money back, buddy." I shrugged again. Snek's glare deepened and he whipped his head away from me.

"Whatever! I didn't come here to have a word fight with a girl. I came here to finish the orientation! Some of us don't like being outranked so we do something that in this industry is called rookie crushing!" He got back into a fighting stance. "It goes a little something like THIS!" Pulling his right arm back, Snek threw an underhanded punch that connected with Saitama's cheek.

"Saitama-san!" I cried out. In a blink of an eye, however, Saitama punched Snek and promptly knocked him on his ass. Saitama made his way over to me, stuffing his hands inside his Oppai sweatshirt. Stopping him by placing my hands on his chest, I took a quick glance at his cheek and touched it gingerly. "Are you alright?"

Making eye contact with the bald man as my thumb brushed against his cheek, a tinge of red colored my cheeks but I didn't pull away as I waited for his answer. Saitama nodded, a light flush of scarlet on his cheeks as well as he leaned into my hand. I looked over his shoulder at Snek, who was knocked out in a crater, and stuck my tongue out at him. I pulled Saitama's hand out of his pocket and laced my fingers with his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Giving him a small grin, we started walking again. Going back into the city, we reached a small takoyaki shop and pulled back the sheer curtain.

"Welcome!" A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair called from behind the counter over the sizzling of the frying pan with a large, friendly smile. The smell wafted up into my nose, making my stomach growl in yearning. Saying hello in return, Saitama and I made our way over to counter and sat down next to each other. Tying my hair up due to the heat, I order two servings of takoyaki and a bottle of sake. "Coming right up!" The man set to work on the food as his wife came out with the sake.

"Here's your sake, dears." She placed it down between us with two small cups. I thanked her and poured us both a cup.

"Here's to you passing the exam!"

Saitama and I clinked cups and downed it one shot. Pouring another glass, we drank it slower just as the food was placed in front of us.

"Yay! Takoyaki!" Clapping my hands together in happiness, I blew on one of the fried spheres repeatedly to cool it down before biting it. "Mmm! So good!" Saitama popped an entire one into his mouth, chewing rapidly and taking sips of his sake. One by one, we ate the two servings quickly and were halfway through the bottle of sake.

My head was spinning a bit as I poured myself another cup.

"Mitchan, I think you've had enough. Your face is getting all red." Saitama mentioned, reaching for my glass. I jerked it away from him, sloshing it a little.

"I'm f-f-fine, Saitama-san. I ain't n-no lightweight." I gave him a smile as I knocked back the drink. Saitama leaned over and snatched the bottle from me before I could grab it. "H-hey!"

"No more, Mitchan. Let's pay and go home." Saitama demanded, holding the bottle away from me.

"Fine." I pouted, fishing out my card right as the wife of the chef gave me the check. Holding back a hiccup, I paid for the meal and was dragged out by Saitama when I tried to finish off the sake bottle. "Come o-on! I paid for it so...so I deserve to finish it! I'm fine, d-d-dammit!" I hiccuped, tripping over a rock. Saitama let out a sigh and grabbed my arm to stop me from falling on my face, linking it with his when I kept stumbling around.

We made our way to the apartment, taking a bit longer than usual due to my stumbling around and stopping randomly to giggle at things. Finally getting inside, Saitama leaned me against the wall as he set up the futon. Letting out a high pitched squeal of laughter, he lead me from the wall over to the futon and I plopped down with a thump.

Saitama shook his head and took off his sweatshirt, pulling his shirt up a bit with it to reveal some skin. I watched him, licking my lips as the feeling of lust began to set in.

~3rd Person P.O.V~

Mitsuki got up onto her knees, her face taking on a seductive look. She bit her lip and crawled towards him, grabbing his pant leg. Saitama looked down at Mitsuki with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? What is it, Mitchan?" He watched her crawl in front of him, blushing profusely when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mitchan? Hey, what are you doing? H-Hey! M-Mitchan! Whoa!" Mitsuki put all of her weight onto Saitama's waist and pulled his legs forward with hers, toppling him over onto the futon.

Landing on top of him, Mitsuki slowly moved herself up Saitama's muscular body. She brushed her fingertips against his arms as she moved, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin. Mitsuki smirked as the man beneath her blushed even more and placed his hands on her hips.

"Mitchan, w-wha-?" Saitama began but was cut off when Mitsuki pushed her lips against his softly, her hands cupping his face. She moved her lips against his, licking his bottom lip before nipping it. Pulling away from him, Mitsuki kissed a trail towards his neck, her hands roaming his upper body then slipping them under his shirt as she sucked on his skin. Saitama released a ragged sigh, his pants tightening. Feeling pressure against her inner thigh, Mitsuki looked down to see a bulge growing in between their bodies.

The brunette smirked, licking her lips again. She ground her hips against Saitama's, earning a soft groan from the bald man. Warmth was now pooling in between her legs at hearing the arousing noise. Grinding her hips against his again, it was Mitsuki that let out a moan this time.

"Ahn..." Tilting her head back in pleasure, Mitsuki dragged her nails lightly down Saitama's chest as she continued to grind against him.

"M-Mitchan..." Saitama whispered in a strangled tone, "S-stop. I don't...You shouldn't... _fuck_..." He tightened his grip on the brunette's hips as she leaned forward and grazed her teeth against his right ear lobe, grinding against him harder. His mind was becoming foggier with each movement, each touch and each kiss. Feeling Mitsuki's soft lips and warm tongue on his collarbone, he let out a spurt of ragged breaths. It was already hard enough trying to keep himself from breaking and his growing erection was certainly not helping.

"Saitama- _san_ , you're so hard. But don't worry, I'll help you." Mitsuki whispered into Saitama's ear flirtatiously, grazing her hand over the bulge. She then began to palm it, watching the bald man's reactions while biting her lip with a smirk. His hips involuntarily bucked up in desire, a throaty gasp escaping from him. "You make such sexy noises, Saitama-san." Mitsuki giggled, continuing to palm his bulge. "Keep making those noises. They're turning me on." She purred against his skin, kissing and sucking on Saitama's neck again, leaving a dark mark.

' _Son of a bitch...if she keeps going, I'm gonna break...I don't...wanna take advantage of her...wh-when she's drunk..._ ' Saitama thought as he let out another moan. Forcing himself onto his elbows, he grabbed Mitsuki's wrist to stop her caressing. A part of him was screaming in frustration at not feeling release but he ignored it. "Stop, Mitchan." Mitsuki pouted and tried to go in for a kiss but was pushed back.

"Why? You were enjoying it a minute ago. What's with the sudden change?" She accused, scowling at him.

"You're drunk. I won't take advantage of you." Saitama made to pick her up off of him when she used her free hand to grab onto his shirt.

"It's not taking advantage when I want it! I'm not drunk!" Mitsuki countered. Saitama sighed and looked directly into her eyes. There was a hint of hurt coloring them as she glared back at him.

"I said no, Mitchan." He stood up, gently placing the brunette down onto the futon. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need...I need to clear my head. You should go to sleep." With that, he left the apartment and Mitsuki alone. The sun had already set a few hours ago, the sky a dark black color littered with bright, white stars. A breeze passed by, filling Saitama's nose with fresh air. Rubbing his eyes, he continued down the lit streets.

Walking leisurely around the block, he let his mind wander back to what happened earlier. He had never seen Mitsuki so straightforward like that. Sure she was touchy feely and a bit clingy but that was a whole new level. What confused him more was the fact that he _enjoyed_ every bit of it. The way she touched him, the way she kissed him and the way she spoke.

Thinking back on it gave him goosebumps and he felt the familiar pressure pushing against his jeans. But what got him the most was her moans, her facial expressions and how she moved. **It was all because of him**. The fact that he was the one that did that to her also turned him on. An image of her squirming beneath him and screaming his name in pleasure drifted into his mind.

The pressure grew and Saitama bit his lip, stifling a groan. Mentally smacking himself to rid his mind of the image, he took deep breaths to calm the growing erection. Once his body settled down, he made his way back to his apartment and took the stairs two at a time. Walking in quietly, he walked over to the futon to see Mitsuki fast asleep still in her daytime clothes. Smiling to himself, he hurriedly changed into his pajamas and climbed in next to her.

As soon as his back hit the futon, Mitsuki immediately rolled over and wrapped her arms around his right one, snuggling closer to him. She rested her head against his bicep and draped her leg over Saitama's, letting out a low snore. He chuckled at how quickly she clung to him and covered them with the blanket. Brushing her hair back with his left hand, Saitama sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon.


	7. Job Searching Goes to New Heights

Thank you to: **xForeverGamerx** ; **Himeno Kazehito** ; **AnonoftheAnonymous** ; **Dragon Lector** ; **Hircine- Sheogorath** ; **Onlin3Mast3r** ; **Ijustdon'tcare132** ; **flaming hunter** ; **Killer Cupcakes** ; **adelgirl** ; **FutureHendrix** ; **Cutie Kyuubi** ; **LuciferOctaviusBob** ; **davidfa125** ; **TheSecretNames** and **Nanami B Hibiki** for the follows!

Thank you to: **Nanami B Hibiki** ; **davidfa125** ; **Demoness Kneesocks** ; **LuciferOctaviusBob** ; **FutureHendrix** ; **adelgirl** ; **Killer Cupcakes** ; **Ijustdon'tcare132** ; **larissinh2** ; **KuroShiroNeko-chan** ; **Dzykishi** ; **DrAnime203** and **Hircine-Sheogorath** for the favorites!

 **Xxyangxx2006** : Huehuehue! She's naughty when she's drunk. Not entirely a good thing. Lol. Yes! I plan on her and Genos having a brother/sister type relationship! Thank you!

 **FlorLove152** : De nada!

 **Peanut Butter Rainbow** : Huehuehuehue! Be prepared to be TORTURED! MWAHAHAHA!

 **LightningBlade49** : Ha...Genos is kind of a kid but I want to make Mitchan and his relationship more like siblings than like mother/son.

 **Mianko** : NAUGHTY! Let's be naughty together! HUEHUEHUE!

 **One Anonymous Writer** : Sexual tension is the beeest! Yes, they are. Enormous dorks. Dweebs. Thank you so much!

 **Starwater09** : Thank you!

Hey, my lovelies! I am letting you know that I will be going on a month long vacation from Apr. 10th – May 1st. Now I will _try_ to write and release chapters as much as I can and I will bring my laptop so that I can. But please understand if one doesn't pop up, I will most likely be busy with family/friends since I haven't seen them in almost over a year. I love you all and please enjoy the newest chapter.

 **Chapter 7: Job Searching Goes to New Heights**

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

Sitting up an hour before the alarm clock went off, I looked around the room with bleary eyes. Last night seemed like a blur, my only memories were of being guided back home and onto the futon. From there on, it was all blank. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, trying to rid my body of the fatigue. ' _I think I'll take a bath._ ' Standing up slowly as to not wake the sleeping bald man beside me, I quietly made my way towards the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way in.

Stripping out of my pajamas, I noticed finger shaped bruises on both sides of my hips.

"What the hell? Where did these come from?" I muttered to myself, twisting my body to examine them. ' _Is this Saitama's doing? It has to be. He's the only man I've been near for a while. Did something happen last night?_ ' I winced as I grazed my finger over the bruises. Sighing, I left the bruises alone and turned on the bath, taking my time. Afterwards, I got dressed and ready, putting on make up. ' _Today I'm going to go looking for jobs! No more lounging around!_ '

I made a determined face at myself in the mirror and nodded before leaving the bathroom. Glancing over to the futon, I spotted Saitama still asleep, taking full advantage of the now free space by spreading his limbs out. I smiled softly at the sight and headed into the kitchen to make a note, telling him where I've gone and how to contact me should he need anything.

' _Though I doubt he has a cell phone. But I think he's seeing Genos today and I know Genos has one. Whatever. I'll put my number anyway._ ' Scribbling it down and taping it to the fridge, I head over to the laptop and print out my resume then stood in front of the door. Taking a deep breath and sending a silent prayer to God, I left the apartment and headed for the photo copy store first.

Smoothing my black knee-length dress, I walked briskly to the store and pushed my hair out of my face. I ignored some of the weird stares I received for dressing somewhat nicely so early in the morning. ' _Whatever. Gotta give good first impressions when dropping off my resume._ ' Stepping into the store, I immediately walk over to the photo copy machine, stick a few dollars into it and start making copies of my resume. I had a bit of experience, in my opinion at least.

I had started my first job when I was seventeen at a local animal shelter as a kennel assistant for a couple of years, cleaning up after the dogs and cats and whatever small animals I was assigned to randomly. I left that job after a traumatic experience involving a dog that had been run over. My father forced me back into working after being out for a year so I worked at a small babysitting company that my mom's friend ran dealing with their finances and payrolls. I stayed there until I was twenty-three until I applied repeatedly for a position as an office worker in the company that had went under when the pay at the babysitting place just wasn't enough. Taking the last copy out of the printer, I left the store and walked down the street, picking up the news paper as well to look through the help wanted section. My eyes landed on the first name at the top of the page: **Waitress Wanted! Umenohana Cafe. Please Apply Within**. A smile lit up my face and I quickly made my way over to Umenohana Cafe, tucking my packet of resumes underneath my arm. The cafe had just opened by the time I arrived, the waitresses setting up the tables and coffee machines. One of them looked up from folding napkins at me and beamed.

"Hello! Sorry, we just opened! If you don't mind waiting for a few more minutes, we'll be able to seat you soon."

"Oh, no. I'm not here to eat." I explained, waving my hands in front of me. Holding the wanted ad up, I pointed to it. "I'm here because of the wanted ad? I would like to drop off my resume." The waitress stared at it before nodding.

"Of course! Wait right here. I'll go get my manager!" She said, heading into the back. Returning seconds later with a man in tow, she introduced him as Daisuke Kawaguchi before taking her leave once again.

"Hello, Airi said you were here for the wanted ad? As she said earlier, I'm Daisuke Kawaguchi, the manager of the cafe. Why don't you follow me to my office?" He gave me a small smile and motioned for me to follow him. He was in his mid-thirties, had short black hair and tan skin. As far as height, Daisuke was about an inch or two taller than me and was of a stockier built. He had brown eyes and thin lips surround by stubble. Wrinkles had already started setting in from his age.

Reaching his office, he opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks." I walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down, smoothing my dress nervously. "I have my resume right here if you would like to take a look, Kawaguchi-san." Taking it out quickly, I laid it down on it his desk and began twirling my hair. Daisuke passed by me and his fingers brushed against my arm, causing me to subconsciously pull it away.

"My apologies, uh..." He looked at my resume, "Mitsuki." Taking a few minutes to comb over the paper and sitting down on the other side of the desk. "Well, although you don't have any experience as a waitress, you do have quite a bit of working experience in general. Why do you want to work here? You were an office worker not too long ago." Setting the resume down, Daisuke stared at me with his fingers crossed under his chin, his eyes hard.

Taking a breath, I stare back. "I thought it was time for a change. The company I used to work for as an office worker went under and while I didn't mind being in a cubicle, I missed working with people. I'm a people person. I love being able to interact with them. You can't really do that in a cubicle." I beamed at him, hoping that my explanation was enough.

Daisuke nodded, his eyes softening slightly. He unlaced his fingers and placed them in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll go over your resume a little more with my superiors and if we decide to hire you, we'll give you a call. It was nice meeting you, Mitsuki." I stood up and bowed, thanking him for his time. As I left Umenohana Cafe, I thanked the waitress, Airi, for helping me. Taking out the newspaper and crossing the cafe off, I head to the next help wanted place: a local grocery store.

Once I reached it, I realized that it was Saitama's favorite store. ' _Even when I'm not with him, I still can't get away, can I?_ ' I thought to myself as I stepped inside and asked for the manager. Going through the same steps as with the cafe, I thanked them for their time and went on to the next, crossing them off the paper. The next few stops were the same: another grocery store, a clothing store and a shoe store. However, a name at the bottom of the page caught my eye: **Help Wanted! Financial and Personal Assistant Needed. Must be Willing to Work Early Mornings and Be On Call. Apply at Bang's Dojo in City Z**. My eyes bulged out when I saw Bang's name. ' _Bang? As in the old man who runs that dojo? I didn't know he was an S class hero!_ ' I circled the ad and began jogging there. ' _I'm not too far from the dojo actually so I should be there soon after taking a left at this intersection. I really gotta start paying attention to heroes._ ' I berated myself.

I stopped at the light and repeatedly hit the button, eager to get to my destination. The light changed to the walking signal and I sprinted across the street, holding my dress down so that it didn't fly up and flash people. I ran all the way there, excitement bubbling in my chest. ' _How exciting would it be to work for an S class hero?! Not only do the financial things but be a personal assistant?!_ ' I turned left, blowing my hair out of my face and slowed down to catch my breath but still jogging.

Only a block away from the dojo, I slowed to a brisk walk, breathing heavily. I pushed my hair out of my face and put it in a braid as it became frizzy from running. ' _Good thing I had a hair tie in my purse._ ' Taking a deep breath, I checked my make up on my phone's camera just as I reached the dojo. Looking up, all excitement vanished once I laid my eyes on the enormous amount of stairs leading up to the building.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me..." I said to myself, internally groaning. Letting out a whimper, I began my journey up the stairs of hell. "This...is seriously...bull...shit..." I panted, taking a break after completing three flights of stairs. Forcing myself up, I continued on, cursing everything as I went. Blisters were beginning to form on my heels from the friction of my flats. ' _Adding that to my list of curses!_ ' I grounded my teeth together, my right eye twitching in anger.

Finally, I reached the top and I flopped over with a loud grunt.

"Fucking finally!" I wheezed, shuddering in pleasure as a breeze passed by.

"Um...excuse me. You're blocking the entrance." A voice said above me. I lifted my head and made eye contact with a young man with light colored hair wearing a white gi.

"Sorry!" I stood up quickly, brushing off my dress and moved out of the way. "Er...I'm here for the ad." The man looked at me with a confused expression.

"Ad? What ad?" He glares at me, looking me up and down. "Are you some sort of solicitor? We don't want to buy anything!" He made a "shoo" motion with his hands. My right eye twitched again and I frowned.

"Listen here, Mister. I wouldn't walk up all of those stairs if I was a solicitor, now would I?! I'm talking about this ad!" I shoved the newspaper in his face, showing him the circled ad. White gi took it from me and examined it carefully. His face blanched and he looked up at me sheepishly.

"Ah...it seems I've made a mistake." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You think?" I retorted.

"Please come in, Miss." White gi walked into the dojo. Slipping off my flats gratefully, I followed behind him, looking around. "By the way, my name is Charanko. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mitsuki Wakahisa. Nice to meet you, too. Like I said outside, I'm here for the ad. I have my resume and would like to see the owner of the dojo, Bang-san." I said, pulling out a copy of my resume. Charanko stopped in the middle of the dojo and turned towards me.

"Unfortunately, Shishou* isn't in at the moment. But you're more than welcome to leave your resume in the pile over there on that desk." Charanko pointed to a small desk in the very far left corner. There was a ridiculously massive pile of papers covering the desk completely. My eyes widened at the mess and I looked back at Charanko, who shrugged. "Shishou doesn't go through his papers much. He's busy a lot."

"O-okay." I responded, dumbfounded. I walked over the desk and placed my resume at the very top of the mess, hoping that Bang would see it. ' _Please, please, please see it! PLEASE!_ ' Turning back to Charanko, I fidgeted, "Um...could I bother you for a bottle of water before I have to head back down the staircase of hell?"

He chuckled, "Sure." Charanko left the main room before returning with two water bottles. "Here you go. Fresh from the fridge. I should let you know that there are other resumes that Shishou has to go through but hopefully he'll be able to get back to you soon. Good luck." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking the water bottles. "It was nice meeting you, Charanko-san." Waving, I headed back down the stairs. It was easier going down than it was going up. As I hit the middle of the staircase, my phone pinged. Taking it out, I checked the message:

 _ **Mitsuki-san, this is Genos. I got your number from the note on the fridge at Sensei's. I am letting you know that we are heading to a udon place and would like you to join us. Please text back if you plan on doing so. -Genos**_

"Jeez, I can just hear it in his voice." I giggled and text back:

 _ **Why, yes. I would love to join you two. Send me the address and I'll be there. I'm just finishing up with a job interview. :)**_

I closed my phone when it pinged again. Opening it and clicking on the message, it was the address to the udon place and a question:

 _ **What does : ) mean, Mitsuki-san?**_ _ **-Genos**_

I face palmed my forehead, sighing. ' _Seriously? How clueless is this cyborg?_ '

 _ **It's a smiley face, Genos-kun...**_

Another ping...

 _ **I see. Sensei says to hurry up. He's hungry. -Genos**_

I gripped the water bottle tightly, hearing it crinkle under the pressure. ' _Damn that octopus head!_ ' Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I hurried toward the udon shop and text Genos back.

 _ **Sorry! I'm on my way right now. Tell him to stuff a cork in it and wait!**_

Smirking to myself as an image of Saitama's pouty face at hearing that appeared in my mind, I headed down the alleyway where the boys were waiting. Stepping inside, I was greeted with the aroma of udon and my stomach rumbled. I searched for the two boys and spotted them in the way back, Saitama in his hero get up. Making my way over to them, the owner welcomed me from behind the counter and I waved back as I reached their table.

"Hi, guys! Saitama-san, scoot over, please." I plopped down next to Saitama and rested my head on the table, releasing a long sigh.

"Long day, Mitchan?" Saitama asked.

"My feet hurt..." I responded, wiggling my toes inside my flats. "I had to walk up a shit ton of stairs today and now I have blisters." Feeling a hand on the back of my head, I lifted my head to find Saitama patting my head with a small smile on his face. Smiling back at him, I sat up yet when I tried to make eye contact with him, he turned away suddenly and refused to look at me. I tilted my head in confusion and I stared at him, my eyes landing on a dark, purple mark on his neck.

"Saitama-san, where did you get this?" I asked, touching the bruise gently. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he pulled away from me immediately as if my touch burned him, covering it up with a gloved hand.

"It doesn't matter, Mitchan. It'll go away soon." Saitama mumbled, still averting his eyes. I blinked, baffled but decided to let it go.

"Alright. If you say so." Shrugging, I turned my attention back to Genos. "How was your guys' day? Do anything interesting?" I pushed down the hurt that was beginning to bubble up in the pit of my stomach. ' _It's alright._ ' I tried to convince myself, ' _It's just how Saitama is, that's all. You're being ridiculous._ ' Forcing a smile on my face, I listened to Genos talk about his pseudo fight with Saitama earlier that day.

Just as he finished, Saitama pointed out a flyer hanging from the ceiling.

"How about another match, Genos?" Saitama challenged, smiling. Both Genos and I turned to look at the flyer. It was a super spicy mega monster udon challenge. The prize was $493 and the failure was $87.

' _That's sort of lame._ ' I frowned. Genos, nonetheless, agreed to it and so began the spicy udon challenge. Watching in mild disgust, Saitama and Genos gulped down an entire bucket of udon with a look of determination of their faces. Unable to finish my own bowl after observing them, I pushed it away from me with a disgruntled gaze. All the patrons in the restaurant had stopped to watch the eating contest between the two, whispering in disbelief.

In the end, Genos won with Saitama falling onto the table dramatically and saying that he gave up, a noodle hanging out of his left nostril. I looked up at Genos, who was still drinking the rest of the broth and letting out the heat via his back. Placing the bucket down with a sigh, he turned to the owner and asked if that was the last of it. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Genos-kun..." I began.

"You're amazing, man." Saitama finished for me, looking up from the table. The noodle was still hanging from his nose, dangling back and forth. Cringing, I grabbed his face and turned it towards me. He started to pull out of my grip, pushing at my hands as he looked everywhere that wasn't me, but I tightened my hold and glared at him.

"Stop it. You have a noodle coming out of your nose. Just let me get it." I reprimanded him, grabbing a napkin and wiping it off. "There. Much better." Smiling at him, I released his face and balled up the napkin. Saitama stared at the udon bucket in front of him, blushing and rubbing his nose. He mumbled a thanks as the entrance to the udon restaurant opened. Seeing a figure out of the corner of my eye walking up to our table, I looked to the left to see a light blue haired man with yellow eyes smirking down at us.

"You must be Genos, yes?" He asked, turning his yellows eyes to the blonde cyborg. Protection mode clicked on in my brain and I glowered at the blue haired man, gripping my dress from underneath the table. "I'm A class, rank 1 hero: Amai Mask. I was wondering if we could talk." That smirk was still on his face as he leaned back slightly. His eyes then turned to me and he smirked more. "Hello, I don't believe we've met." He held out his hand, "I'm Amai Mask and you are?"

Begrudgingly taking his hand, I responded, "Mitsuki Wakahisa." Instead of shaking it, Amai Mask brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. I glowered more as I snatched my hand away, causing Amai mask to chuckle in response. Saitama stared at him and blinked.

"A class, rank 1?" He questioned, his voice hardening. One of the patrons next to us, a couple a teen aged girls, squealed in delight as they stared at the man.

"It's Amai Mask, the idol!" One girl with a bun said, standing up to get a better look.

"He's so gorgeous!" The other with pig tails swooned. An older lady sitting at the bar shrieked loudly, swaying in her chair.

Genos cocked his head, "Why do you want to talk?"

Saitama lifted his hand up and whispered to Genos, "Careful, Genos. He might be one of those rookie crusher guys."

"I see. Sensei, Mitsuki-san, please wait here. Very well, I will talk with you. I was planning on taking a walk to digest my food anyway." Genos stood up and followed Amai Mask out of the restaurant. Saitama and I watched as they left then glanced at each other before Saitama quickly broke eye contact. Hurt churned in my stomach again and I stared down at my cup of water sadly.

"I wonder if Genos is alright." Saitama muttered as he chewed on the ice cubes from his water.

"I'm sure he's fine. He can handle himself." I responded in a dejected tone, drawing swirls in the condensation on the cup. The sliding door of the restaurant opened again and Genos walked in, sitting down at the table. "Done already, Genos-kun?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yes." Genos stared at me and was about to ask what was wrong when Saitama interrupted him.

"Having the top ranked A class hero come out here to personally crush you means you're really an S class, Genos!" Saitama grinned at him.

"No, that's not it." Genos cut him off. I lifted my head, curious.

"Well, if he wasn't here to fight, then what was he here for? I highly doubt it was to make friends. He doesn't seem the type." I stared at Genos, waiting for his answer.

"He came to welcome me." Genos replied.

"Welcome you? To what? The hero association? What does he think it is, a boy scout club?" I scoffed, taking a sip of water. ' _Probably trying to make sure Genos doesn't ruin his reputation. Pfft. He should have just stayed an idol then._ ' Scurrying feet reached my ears and I looked up to see the teen girls crowding our table along with the older woman. ' _What the hell?!_ ' I nearly choked on my water.

The pig tailed girl stood in front and stared at Genos, "Excuse me! You're friends with Amai Mask, right?! May I shake your hand, please?!" She blushed, hiding her mouth with her left hand and extending her right towards Genos. He stared up at her for a few seconds before reaching out and taking a hold of her hand. "Thank you so much!" Pig tails swooned. Her friend begged to be next while the woman once again shrieked loudly.

Saitama pouted as he watched the scene, placing his arms on the table and leaning on them. Smiling sympathetically, I rubbed his back and we left the restaurant once Genos was done with the fangirls. Walking was extremely painful. The blisters had started to swell up and were being impossible. I was walking a ways behind the two men when Genos stopped and turned towards me.

"Mitsuki-san, are you alright?" He inquired, cocking his head. I nodded, not wanting to be a burden to them. "You are not. My sensors indicate that you are in pain. Please allow me to help." Genos walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. "I will give you what you would call a piggy back ride."

"A-are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, grabbing the front of his shirt. Genos scooped up my legs, placing them on his hips. I buried my face into his hair, blushing madly as the coldness of his fingers sent shivers up my body. "Thank you, Genos-kun."

"Of course, Mitsuki-san." Genos replied, walking back up to where Saitama was waiting for us. Saitama gave us a sideways glance, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"S class and C class heroes sure do get treated differently. That's fraud money, though, if you think about it." Saitama complained, pointing to Genos' welcome gift. "I mean, you're a cyborg." Genos gazed down at it.

"Hey, Saitama-san, don't make him feel bad! He deserves the win so shush." I reprimanded the bald man from Genos' back, glaring at him. He pouted.

"Well, never mind. In any case, we're even now with a win and a loss apiece. Starting today, we're professional heroes so let's do our best, okay?" Saitama smiled at Genos, who nodded. Letting out a sigh, I rested my head against his back. We walked to the middle of a bridge where we stopped and Genos placed me back down.

"Sensei, Mitsuki-san." He stated, standing straight. We turned to look at him. "I will be back later."

I smiled at him, "Alright. We'll see you later then, Genos-kun." Both Saitama and I waved goodbye as Genos wished us goodnight, bowed and took his leave. Once he was out of sight, I whisked around and began walking away, wincing with each step.

"Wait a second, Mitchan! Your feet still hurt, right?!" Saitama called from behind, jogging after me.

"I'll be fine. It's just a couple of blisters." I felt a tug on my arm and was whirled around to face Saitama, who was trying to pick me up. "Stop! I said I'm fine!" I pushed at his arms and smacked him on the chest as he scooped me up bridal style. "Saitama-san, put me down!" He ignored my protests and kept walking even as I kicked and punched him. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes in frustration as he walked up the steps of the apartment.

Holding onto me with one arm and opening the door with the other, he kicked off his boots and dropped me onto the futon unceremoniously.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?!" I screamed at him, chucking a pillow at his head. "You refuse to make eye contact with me the entire time at the restaurant and then you _insist_ on carrying me home when I said I was **FINE**!" Saitama dodged the pillow with ease.

"You let Genos do it." He countered. I blushed, sputtering.

"Y-yeah, well...h-he wasn't treating me as if I did something wrong!" I stuttered out, putting down the next pillow I was planning on throwing at Saitama's head. A long silence fell between us as he undressed. Fiddling with my hair, I worked up my courage to speak up, "Saitama-san...have I done something to upset you? I don't know what I did to make you avoid eye contact with me but I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Tears flowed freely down my face as I kept apologizing over and over again. Saitama paused in getting dressed, holding his shirt but dropped it at the sight of me crying.

Walking over to me, he bent down and cupped my face. Using his thumbs to wipe my tears, he stared at me, blushing.

"Don't cry, Mitchan. Please don't cry. I'm not upset with you." Saitama tried to reassure me.

"Th-then why wouldn't you lo-look at me? I obv-viously did something w-w-wrong." I hiccuped, covering his hands with mine as I sniffed. My bottom lip trembled as more tears gushed out.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just...it was...agh...I'm not good with crying people." He let out a sigh and brushed my hair back. "I'm not upset with you, okay? So stop crying. Now come on, let's take a look at those blisters." Saitama ruffled my hair, making me smile. I nodded and got off my knees, extending my legs so that he could take my shoes off. He slowly took them off, noting my whimpers. "Not as bad as I thought. Just irritated. Are these new shoes, Mitchan?"

"Y-yeah." I winced as Saitama took off the other shoe.

"I'll be back. I'm just gonna get some balm and wraps, okay?" He gave me a quick smile and left the room. Coming back a few minutes later, he put balm on the blisters and wrapped them up gently. "There we go. Better?" I nodded and Saitama left the room once again to let me change into my pajamas. Dressing hurriedly and laying back down on the futon, I turned on the T.V as Saitama sat next to me. Drifting in and out of consciousness, I reached a hand forward and grabbed onto Saitama's shirt. Feeling me tug on his sleeve, he shifted to look at me over his shoulder. I scooted myself closer to him and intertwined my hand with his, finally falling into a deep sleep.

*Shishou: another word for teacher, like Sensei


	8. Blonde Haired Space Heater

Thank you to: **Xlil MEkoX** ; **Daisuki1993** ; **Sgt. Shenanigans** ; **PsyckoSama** ; **annabannana98** ; **Werebear47** ; **PortgasDTatze** ; **PeroPeroCandy** ; **RequestForAngels** ; **DarkSindy** ; **RomeoPlaysYouASong** ; **yUmMyPuRpLeDiNoSaUr** ; **Naturestune** ; **april7000222** ; **ZairiX** ; **Elshock** ; **TenshiFujimoto** ; **Forgetful Insanity** ; **ColdBlackCoat** ; **Madama Crimson** ; **Jenny693** and **Count Kulalu** for the follows! Omg, there are so many of you and I'm so happy that you gave my story a chance! Much love!

Thank you to: **Madama Crimson** ; **TenshiFujimoto** ; **ZairiX** ; **april7000222** ; **Naturestune** ; **Werebear47** ; **Sgt. Shenanigans** ; **Vixeona** and **Xlil MekoX** for the favorites!

 **Cutie Kyuubi** : He iiiis! Saitama's so adorable! Ugh! I love him so much!

 **LightningBlade49** : Oohoo! Somebody's catching ooon! Wink wink!

 **Mianko** : Hue hue hue! Be tortured, darling! Thank you!

 **Guest(I'll call you Nonny cause you HAS NO NAME!)** : Nah, you didn't come off as rude, so don't worry about that, love! I think he can if he's not on guard? Plus he also drank alcohol so that makes him a bit more loose. In fights, he does get scuffed up a bit. In my opinion, he can get bruised if he's not on guard which he wouldn't be if he's with Mitchan in their own home. And no, Mitchan is a regular, boring human!

 **Xxyangxx2006** : Thank you! Aww! You're so sweet! They're just big dorks with each other and don't know what to do when each other is upset. Lol.

Sorry for posting so late! I had a very hectic morning and afternoon! But here it is! Please enjoy! I love you all!

 **Chapter 8: Blonde Haired Space Heater**

Saitama and I didn't bring up what happened the night before to each other, preferring to leave it alone and move on. As he read his manga in the living room, I washed dishes from this morning's breakfast. My eyes landed on my right hand while I scrubbed a bowl. We woke up in the similar fashion as always but this time was different: Saitama didn't let go of my right hand the entire night, keeping it close to him.

I flushed a light red color and focused my attention back on scrubbing the bowl. ' _Seriously, woman. You're acting like you've never held hands with anyone before._ ' A chuckle came from the living and I glanced up to see Saitama immersed in his manga, his foot on the table. A small smile pulled at my lips as I shook my head and placed the bowl in the rack to dry. The doorbell rang out, pulling my mind from the bald man in front of me.

Turning off the faucet, I strolled over to the door and opened it to reveal Genos with a humongous bag on his back.

"Uh...hi, Genos-kun. Whatcha got there?" I inquired, pointing to the bag. It was at least four times my size and filled to the brim.

"Good morning, Mitsuki-san. May I come in?" Genos asked, disregarding my question about his backpack.

"Er...sure...Is that thing gonna fit?" Moving out of the way, Genos stepped inside, yanking the bag through the door with little trouble. "I...I guess so..." I followed him into the living room, dipping underneath the giant thing to stand next to Genos. "Saitama-san, Genos-kun is here." My roommate peeked behind his manga at the blonde cyborg and blanched at the sight of the backpack, glancing at me. I shrugged, throwing my hands up to say that I didn't know.

Genos took the backpack off and dropped it onto the floor, making the ground shake.

"So this is what you meant when you said you would be back..." Saitama commented, staring at the bag with a shocked face.

"Yes. Is it alright if I live here?" Genos asked, staring intensely at the bald man. I glanced between the two.

' _Will we even have the room for another roommate?! We can barely fit the two of us and I don't even have any belongings save for a few small things. Does he even sleep since he's a cyborg? This might work if he doesn't. Even if he does, I'm small enough to where we could all fit...maybe..._ ' I twirled my hair around my finger and nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Absolutely not." Saitama shut him down, intending to go back to his manga when Genos dropped a giant stack of money on the table.

"I can pay rent." He insisted. Saitama's eyes widened and I thought I saw them turn into the money sign.

"Did you bring a toothbrush?" Saitama demanded.

' _What's with you and toothbrushes?_ ' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes and shuffling back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes.

"This should help cover the rent of **somebody who doesn't pay it**." Saitama said loudly, picking up the cash. I squished the sponge in irritation.

"Hey! That was part of the deal since **SOMEBODY DESTROYED MY APARTMENT**!" I pointed a soapy finger at the bald man, who turned away with a huff. Sticking my tongue out at him, I went back to the pan I was washing and scrubbed at it with renewed vigor. ' _Jerk! As if I have a job to pay rent! No, instead I'm picking up after you while looking for a job so I barely have any money!_ ' Washing off the pan, I set it aside and picked up my next victim.

Once done, I dried my hands and was about to walk back into the living room when my cell phone went off. Taking it out of my pocket and stepping outside, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Mitsuki Wakahisa?" A man's voice responded.

"This is she. How may I help you?" I asked, leaning against the railing.

"Hi, Mitsuki. This is Daisuke Kawaguchi from Umenohana Cafe. We spoke yesterday."

"Oh, hello! Yes, I remember! How are you?" I inquired, smiling. ' _Please let this be good news!_ ' I silently prayed, crossing my fingers together.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. So I went over your resume with my superiors and they really liked it. They want to know when you can start working."

Keeping my squeal in, I jumped up and down in happiness and did a victory punch. "I can start as soon as possible!"

"Great! How about tomorrow then? You can come in at 8am and we can get your measurements in for your uniform as well as assign you to someone for training. Sound good?" Daisuke informed me.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow at 8am!" We said goodbye and I hung up. Squealing, I twirled around before heading inside.

"Mitchan, where did you go?" Saitama asked me, looking up from his manga.

"I got a call from one of the places I applied at. They want me to start working there tomorrow!" I told them in one breath, smiling from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, Mitsuki-san." Genos replied, smiling back at me before returning to his journal.

"Yeah, congrats, Mitchan." Saitama smiled softly at me, causing my heart to skip a beat and my cheeks to flush once again.

"Th-thank you, guys." I glanced down, embarrassed. Noticing what Genos was drawing, I leaned over his shoulder, "What are you doing there, Genos-kun?" There were drawings of Saitama and of the way he was sitting and holding his manga with small descriptions next to the them. Saitama turned his attention to Genos as well, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm recording all of the details of Sensei's lessons and training." Genos responded, continuing to write.

"So it's like a diary." I replied, watching him as he wrote. He nodded and turned to give me a small smile which I returned. In front of us, Saitama released a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then began to make faces to himself before realizing that I was staring at him. A light blush dusted his cheeks as I hid my mouth behind my hand and giggled softly.

"Speaking of which," Genos spoke, interrupting our small moment, "At the seminar, they said that C class heroes will be excluded from the National Super Hero Registry if they're inactive for more than a week. Are you going to be alright, Sensei?" He asked, concern coloring his eyes.

' _What? I didn't know that!_ ' I stood up straight, gazing at my roommate. He gawked back at us in disbelief, a blob of snot coming down his nose. ' _Ew..._ '

Sitting up swiftly, Saitama began to sweat. "They said that?!"

Genos nodded, "Yes. Since there are so many C class heroes, their standards are quite low. Meaning that if you are not useful, they will get rid of you."

"That's a pretty...harsh way of going about things." I commented.

"Yes, but it is efficient." Genos responded, glancing at me.

"I suppose so..." I trailed off. Saitama gulped audibly.

"But...But I watched T.V and there was nothing!" He rebutted.

"The news only shows what's important. C class heroes normally deal with purse snatchers, muggers and things of those sorts. It's just like salary men. You have to make your move or else you won't get results. Many C class heroes give up and change careers." Genos explained as Saitama's face fell more and more. Standing up spontaneously, Saitama grabbed his jumpsuit and began yanking it on, "This isn't the time to be reading manga!" The poor manga book had been flung to the side, landing with the pages on the floor. Walking over to it, I picked it up with a frown.

"We're leaving, Sensei?" Genos stood up as well, closing his journal.

"No, you can't come! If an S class is with me, then I won't get any recognition!" Saitama lamented, zipping up his jumpsuit.

"But...I'm your disciple." Genos replied, making Saitama stop in his tracks. He glanced over at me, staring at the manga I held in my hands. I raised an eyebrow as Saitama shifted his glance between Genos and I. His face lit up and he put two fingers on his forehead as he went into a long winded spiel about his initial great will or something like that.

Looking down at the manga then back up at Saitama, I deadpanned. ' _He's bullshitting him. He's completely bullshitting him._ ' Of course Genos, being the gullible boy he was, fell for it hard. Sighing and rubbing my forehead in irritation, I placed the manga book back in the book shelf as Saitama left the apartment. ' _Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots!_ '

"Mitsuki-san." Genos called me from behind. Turning to look at him over my shoulder, I tilted my head a little. "How are your blisters?"

"Oh, they're fine. Saitama-san wrapped them for me." I beamed at him. An awkward silence fell between us as he returned to his journal. "Do you mind if I turn on the T.V, Genos-kun?" He shook his head. I turned the T.V on to the news channel and walked into the kitchen to put the dried dishes away. Everything was relatively easy to put away except for the plates, which I always had trouble with due to my height.

I stood on my tiptoes, straining to put a plate away and pushing on the counter tops to add more height. It wasn't working...at all. Letting out a groan, I lowered myself back down and grimaced when pain shot up my leg. "Ugh...Genos-kun!" Begrudgingly calling for the blonde cyborg, I glowered at the plate.

Shuffling and heavy footsteps were heard as Genos stood up and made his way to me.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san?" He stared at me, his eyes never wavering. I fidgeted under his gaze, blushing lightly.

"I-I need help. I can't put this plate away. It's too high up." I mumbled, looking away from the cyborg. Genos walked over, taking the plate from me and putting it up in the cabinet with ease. "How lucky you are to be so damn tall." I pouted, crossing my arms. This earned a chuckle from my newest roommate and he placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. Unfortunately, my hair ended getting caught in the ridges of his hand. "Ow! Ow ow ow!"

"I am so sorry, Mitsuki-san!" Genos apologized profusely, bowing.

"Stop moving, dammit! You're making it worse!" I held onto his arm and began untangling my hair as gently as possibly.

"Cursing is unbecoming of a woman your age, Mitsuki-san." Genos commented, watching me with interest. I glared up at him.

"Does it look like I care?" Untangling the last strand, I stepped away from him and rubbed my sore scalp. "No more ruffling of the hair, Mister. I'm quite fond of it and I'm not interested in losing it any time soon."

"Agreed. I just wanted to try it since I see Sensei do it all the time." Genos said. I avoided his stare, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Oh. Well, he does it without permission. You know how Saitama-san is." I murmured, twirling a strand around my finger. He nodded and left the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, I nibbled on my bottom lip. ' _Saitama doesn't do it all that often...does he?_ ' Rubbing my face and leaving the kitchen, I sat down at the table with Genos to watch T.V for a bit. Glancing at the cyborg in my peripherals, I smiled. "Genos-kun, let's play a game. I'm bored."

Genos looked up from his journal, "A game? What kind of game, Mitsuki-san?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Any game. You pick, Genos-kun." The blonde cyborg placed his pencil down and thought for a couple of minutes before suggesting hangman. "Okay! We can play hangman. You go first, though, since you suggested it." Taking a sheet of paper from the printer, he drew the gallows, the noose and six lines.

"Alright, Mitsuki-san. What is the word?" Genos asked.

I stared at it before blurting out, "Is it Sensei?" Genos' shoulders drooped and he wrote down the word in the lines. "Really? I guessed! Come on, man! You're a cyborg! Think of harder words, goofball." I laughed, taking the paper from him. "My turn." Not bothering to draw the gallows again, I scratched out his word and drew out nine lines. "Alright!"

Genos' eyes began analyzing it. Noticing what he was doing, I hurriedly covered the paper.

"Nuh uh! You gotta guess like regular person, cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" I hid the paper under my arm. Genos turned his eyes towards me, raising an eyebrow.

"Pumpkin eater? I do not eat pump-"

Cutting him off, I explained that it was just a saying and prodded him to guess without using his cyborg features. He failed horribly, only getting one letter, and the poor stick figure ended up being hung.

"It was horseback, Genos-kun. At least you got one letter. You suck." I grinned at him as he pouted. We played four more games before moving onto tic-tac-to, in which he whooped my ass. "Okay, seriously, what the hell? You're cheating or something!" I lamented after losing my ninth game.

"I am not. Your strategy is just easy to read, Mitsuki-san." Genos countered, drawing a line through the zeros and marking a point in a column under his name. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I accused, scowling at him. He looked up at me, cocking his head to the side. Reaching behind me, I grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to me.

"It means nothing, Mitsuki-san. It was a simple observation, that is all. Do you want to play again?" Genos asked.

"Liar." I chucked the pillow at him and hit him square in the face. His puzzled expression drew a roar of laughter from me and I fell over, holding my sides as I laughed. Genos leaned over the table to ask if I was okay but I couldn't answer with how hard I was laughing. Finally catching my breath, I wiped my eyes of the tears that had sprung up and sat up, still giggling. "Sorry, sorry. I'm fine." Waving off Genos' concerns, I stood up. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I should get it ready."

"I am not picky. Anything you make will be fine."

I nodded and headed back into the kitchen just as Saitama walked in, drenched in sweat. He strolled past me, kicking off his boots, and into the bathroom without a word. Glancing at Genos, who shook his head, I continued on with making dinner. Tonight I was making beef bowls with a side of rice. Grabbing all of the ingredients, I set to work: chopping up the onions, green scallions and meat in to small pieces as well as heating up the oil in the pan.

Saitama came out of the bathroom wearing just his pajama pants, steam floating out behind him. He wandered into the kitchen as I was placing the onions into the pan.

"What are you making, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, leaning over my shoulder. The scent of his body wash filled my nose and I tensed as his breath hit my ear. Gripping the ladle so hard my knuckles were turning white, I focused all of my attention to stirring the onions.

"Um...beef bowls..." I sucked in my lips and shuddered when Saitama's arm brushed up against mine ever so slightly as he reached for a glass. ' _How is this man able to do this to me?! I don't understand! None of my exes were capable of this but a cheap, nose-picking, butt-scratching bald hero is?!_ ' Shaking my head slightly, I added the meat and sugar to the pan and stirred.

"It smells good." Saitama commented, filling his glass with water and watching me as he drank. My cheeks burned and I refused to look at him as I added sake, mirin* and soy sauce.

"Th-thank you, Saitama-san." I replied, stirring quickly. Reducing the heat, I then began making rice. "Saitama-san, can you get the bowls for me since you're already in here?" I asked him, flashing him a smile. He nodded and stood behind me again, pressing up against me as he opened the cabinet and got out three bowls. My breath hitched in my throat as his abs rubbed up against my back.

' _God..._ ' Clenching the counter, I curled my toes in and forced down the moan that was threatening to escape my mouth. Arousal pooled in my lower stomach as Saitama placed the bowls in front of me, his chest hitting my head. It was taking all of my willpower not to turn around and ravage the bald man against the fridge.

"There you go, Mitchan."

"Thanks." I responded, my voice tight. Saitama stepped away from me, allowing me to release a ragged breath. Turning off the stove quickly, I filled the bowls and Saitama helped me carry them to the living room, pushing my feelings to the back of my mind. "Genos-kun, dinner's ready." I beamed at him. We ate in silence, watching T.V. Both Saitama and Genos ate two more bowls, leaning back with a content sigh. After a bit of arguing back and forth, I finally agreed to allow Genos to help me wash the dishes then changed into my pajamas.

Laying on my side so there was enough room for all three of us, I shifted closer to Saitama and tried to ignore the pounding of my heart. Sandwiched in between the two men, I curled up to try and take up as little room as possible.

"N-night, you guys." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Night." They both mumbled back.

' _This is gonna take some getting used to._ ' I thought, burrowing my face into my pillow.

~The Next Day~

I woke up at six, sitting up quickly with a large smile on my face. Today was the day I started my new job. Unraveling my arm from Saitama's and getting up, I hurriedly got ready and left the apartment within an hour. Walking towards the cafe with a bounce in my step, I began humming. The cafe wasn't open yet so I waited outside until one of the waitresses showed up.

She looked up from her mp3 player at me, "Hello. We meet again!" A grin pulled at her light pink lips as she took out her earbuds. I tilted my head in confusion, trying to remember her face. Letting out an airy laugh at my blank face, she reintroduced herself. "I'm Airi Ueno. We met briefly yesterday before I introduced you to Daisuke." Airi held out her hand.

A light went off in my head. "Right! I'm so sorry!" I took her hand and shook it. Airi laughed again and assured me that it was alright as she opened the cafe door, letting us in.

"Congrats on getting hired." She beamed at me, leading me into the break room. "Daisuke should be in soon. Do you want some coffee while you wait? Oh, my goodness! I didn't even ask your name!" Airi fretted, placing her hands on her cheeks. She was a tall, thin woman at least a few years older than me with pale skin and dark brown hair pulled up into a bun. Her eyes were a light green color with bangs covering her forehead.

"Ah, it's okay, Ueno-san. My name's Mitsuki." I replied, watching her fret with a uncomfortable smile. She stopped and took her hands off her cheeks, waving them at me.

"No, no, don't call me Ueno-san. It makes me feel old. I'm only 27 years old, you know. Call me Airi-chan or just Airi." She gave me a soft smile. "Mitsuki's a cute name! It fits you." I blushed and fidgeted, twirling my hair.

"Thank you, Airi-chan." I responded. The front door chimed, calling our attention away from each other.

"Oh, Daisuke's here. Come on." Airi took my hand and lead me out of the room. "Daisuke! The new girl is here!" She called out to the older man, who turned to us.

"Good morning, girls. Didn't expect to see you here so early, Mitsuki. Trying to make a good impression to me?" Daisuke chuckled. It was a deep bark of a laugh. I laughed back nervously and glanced at Airi, who kept her eyes forward but had a slight grimace on her face.

"Say, Daisuke!" Airi spoke up, a forced cheerfulness in her voice that wasn't there before. "After we get Mitsuki in her uniform, why not have her train under me? I really like her and she's just the most adorable!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her chest, suffocating me. "Don't say anything." Airi whispered to me. Daisuke watched the display of affection with a smirk that seemed out of place.

"Sure. I don't have a problem as long as Mitsuki doesn't mind." He turned his eyes towards me. I quickly shook my head no, unable to talk as my mouth was being covered my Airi's breast.

"Great! Then it's settled! Come on, let's get you fitted, Mitsuki!" Airi dragged me away again and into a back room filled with uniforms and cleaning supplies. She released me with a heavy sigh then turned to get the measuring tape.

"Uh...Airi-chan? What was that all about?" I asked as she wrapped the tape around my breasts. Airi didn't answer, moving onto my hips. "Airi-chan?" Once again, she didn't answer, instead measuring my height and arm length. The minute Airi was done, she grabbed me by the shoulders and had me face her, her grip iron tight. "A-Airi-chan, you're hurting me!" I struggled against her.

"Listen to me, Mitsuki. Stay away from Daisuke. Do you understand me? Stay far, far away from him." Airi warned me in whispers.

"Why?" I prodded, holding onto her wrists, wincing as she dug her fingers into my shoulder blades.

"He's not a good person, okay? He will do anything and everything to get close to you and once he gets you, he'll toss you away like you're trash. Just promise me you'll stay away from him. Promise me!" Airi shook me.

"Okay, okay! I promise!" I agreed. She let go of me and hugged me close. "Did he do that to you?" I asked, my voice muffled against her chest. Pulling away from me, Airi smiled sadly.

"No, not to me. To one of the former waitresses here. She went into a downward spiral afterwards and he acted like it was all her fault then went on to fire her while flaunting his new girlfriend in front of her face. He did the same thing to that girl 3 weeks later." She handed me a uniform, white stockings and heeled shoes, "Plus he's totally not my type." Airi made a gagging noise.

I tilted my head as I changed, "Not your type?" She giggled and leaned against the wall.

"Yes. Men are not my type. I'm gayer than a rainbow." Airi confessed.

I blinked, "Oh...okay." Airi laughed loudly.

"I come out as a lesbian to you in a small space where you're half naked and all you say is 'oh, okay'?" She doubled over, laughing.

"If you were gonna do something, you would have done it already. And it's fine. I mean...I'm bisexual so whatever." I shrugged, tying the apron on. Airi made her way over to me and patted my cheek.

"You're adorable, Mitsuki." She giggled.

"So you've said." I replied.

After finishing changing and putting my other clothes into a locker, Airi began my training. Being a waitress was not easy. Not at all. By midday, my head was swimming from all of the information being fed to me. All of my other coworkers were pretty nice, easy going and more than willing to help me...except one: Mariko Goodridge. She was half Japanese, half American, had long blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and was a raging asshole. When she wasn't making snarky comments at everyone, she was barking orders at me or hurling insults when I didn't do something that met her expectations.

Sitting down at one of the empty table during my break, I sighed and laid my head down on the table. My feet were killing me, the blisters pulsated under the wraps and stockings. Letting out a quiet groan,I sat up and leaned back into the chair. Feeling a hand run through my hair, I whirled around to find Airi standing behind me, grinning at me.

"Did I scare you? Sorry." She apologized and sat down next to me, pushing a croissant across the table towards me. "Here. I figured you might be hungry." She beamed at me.

"Thanks." I smiled, tearing a piece of the freshly baked bread off and stuffing it into my mouth. She waved it away and turned to look out the window.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Airi called out.

"Mmph?" With my mouth full of bread, I answered, looking up from the plate. She pointed out the window and I followed her finger to where she was pointing.

"Do you know that man?" She asked. The man in question was none other than Saitama, who was wearing his hero suit and waving at me from across the street with a large, goofy smile on his face spread from ear to ear. My eyes widened in horror and I choked on the croissant, flailing for water. "Whoa, whoa! Here! You okay?" Airi questioned, watching me as I guzzled down it down.

"F-fine." I sputtered, coughing. "I'm fine."

"Goodness. What is he, an ex?" She prodded, patting my back as I continued to cough.

"No."

"Well, he's gotta be something for you to act like that. So who is he?" Airi asked again, following me as I got up.

"He's my roommate." I confessed.

"Roommate, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I stared at her, annoyed. "I'm just teasing, Mitsuki. Lighten up." Airi nudged me with her elbow, earning a smile from me.

"If you two are done flirting with each other, maybe you can start actually working." A high pitched voice came from behind us. Glancing over my shoulder to see Mariko, my mood dropped. "You, new girl, the napkins need to be re-folded and don't fuck up this time." She turned her nose up at me as I passed by her.

"Mariko, stop picking on her. If you remember, she's training under me, not you." Airi reprimanded her, scowling. Mariko sneered at her and walked off. "Honestly..." Airi mumbled to herself and helped me fold the napkins as a large crowd gathered outside the cafe.

"Hey, what's going on?" One of my other coworkers, Kumiko, ran up to the window with the rest of patrons in tow. Looking outside, I could see Saitama standing across another man wearing a black long sleeve shirt and capri pants. His jet black hair was up in a bun, long bangs coming down into his face. A sword was strapped to his back as well as two small packs on his hip. "Who's that? The black haired man is handsome!" Kumiko pointed out. The patrons murmured in agreement.

' _He looks like he gets his clothes from Hot Topic._ ' I thought to myself as I watched the two men glare at each other. ' _Is this the ninja guy Saitama mentioned?_ ' After what seemed like a few seconds of glaring, the black haired guy tried to talk to Saitama who just waved and walked off. Airi snickered as Hot Topic's face fell in shock.

"Your roommate's funny, Mitsuki." She nudged me. I grimaced in response as Hot Topic pulled out his sword. ' _Goddammit, Saitama. You just love pissing people off, don't you?_ ' Saitama passed by the window of the cafe and spotted me, giving me a grin and a small wave. A tinge of red dusted my cheeks as I waved back, Airi doing the same behind me. "Hello!" She laughed. Suddenly a shadow was cast over Saitama's back as Hot Topic tried to cut his head in half.

"Oh, my god!" I cried out, running out of the cafe with Airi calling out for me. Once I reached outside, shards of the sword were on the floor around Saitama and Hot Topic was standing not too far, staring at him in shock.

"What part of 'I'm busy' don't you understand, dumbass? I'm a little annoyed right now so back off or I'll punch you." Saitama threatened, the atmosphere around becoming dangerous. My throat tightened, making it hard to breath as both Hot Topic and I backed up.

"Mitsuki." Airi whispered in my ear, her hands coming to rest on my arm to pull me back into the cafe. I allowed her to pull me away back into the doorway of my workplace when another voice rang out.

"That's him! That one right there!" A girl with a slightly squished face pointed an accusing finger to the two men, directing their attention to her. A muscular man who was standing next to her stepped up, drew in air and roared,

"So you're the suspicious guy everyone's complaining about, huh?! Tank Top Tiger, the hero, has entered the scene!" He flexed his arms. Everything about him was tiger colored: from his hair to his tank top. It was assaulting my eyes.

"He's dangerous! Do something about him!" The girl demanded, still pointing her finger at Saitama and Hot Topic.

Saitama turned to him with a shit eating grin on his face, "They think you're suspicious, Sonic! Maybe if you weren't trying to attack me in public. Maybe you'll cool your head a bit if you sit in a jail cell." He taunted him until Tank Top Tiger placed his large hand on Saitama's head.

"I'm talking about you, baldy."

Saitama's face fell as the girl spoke up again, "He's been running around with a scary look on his face since yesterday!"

"Wait! I'm a hero, too!" Saitama protested, yelling at the larger man.

"I've never heard of you." Tank Top Tiger sneered down at him, raising a striped eyebrow.

"So what?! I'm new!" Saitama rebutted, glaring at him. The striped hero shrugged.

"Whatever. The fact that you're bothering people hurts our reputation as heroes. If you're really a hero, don't go causing trouble."

Anger boiled in my stomach as I watched the larger man look down at my roommate.

"That asshole." I muttered, clenching my fists. "I'm gonna beat his and that girl's face in." I went to take a step forward but was held back by Airi.

"Mitsuki, no! This is your first of work, remember? Let's not go beating up people on your first day! Not to mention that man is twice your size and a _hero_!" Airi wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close as I struggled.

"What's with the defiant look in your eye? Didn't I tell you to scram? Or is it that you want to fight?" Tank Top Tiger taunted. The crowd around Saitama and the rest began murmuring as they recognized the large man. He smirked and rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Huh, I guess they recognize you as long as you're in the top ten of C class. Hey, wanna be a stepping stone for me, newbie?" Tank Top Tiger asked, leaning forward.

I struggled against Airi's arms more, "Lemme bash his ugly face in, dammit!" Airi whispered calming words in my ear as she tightened her hold, pulling me against her. I clutched her sleeve just as three shurikens came flying in Tank Top's direction, exploding on contact. He fell face down onto the concrete as the crowd began to scream. I stopped struggling, staring at the scene before me before turning my eyes to the man called Sonic who had a satisfied smile on his pretty face.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Saitama questioned, staring down at the unconscious Tank Top hero.

"He was bothering us so I put him to sleep." Sonic explained, his smiling growing. "So now you're one of those idiots who call themselves heroes, too? I guess then I should create a situation where you're forced to fight me, Hero Saitama!"In the blink of an eye, Sonic was on the other side of Saitama then up in the air preparing to throw more shurikens.

"What the fuck?" Airi and I voiced at the same time, watching as Sonic threw the shurikens out. Instead of heading straight for Saitama, they curved at the last minute and detonating in buildings. Chaos ensued immediately after; people were running away, screaming, cars crashed into each other and were being overturned onto their sides as the buildings caught fire and glass shattered everywhere.

Pulling the patrons inside quickly and away from the windows, we huddled into the middle of the cafe. I kept my eyes on my roommate as Sonic hurled taunts at him from the sky, throwing more exploding shurikens at buildings. I watched in horror as a car went hurling towards a crying child that was standing in the middle of the street.

' _No! NO!_ ' I got up from the group and went sprinting for the door. ' _I won't make it in time! Shit!_ ' I reached the door when Saitama stepped in front of the kid and stopped the car with his arm. ' _Thank god!_ ' I kept running, my heels clicking on the concrete until I reached the kid, grabbing him and pulling him close to check him for injuries.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I urged him to tell me, turning his face towards me and pushing his hair away from his face. He shook his head no and sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Pulling him into my arms, I tried to soothed him by petting his hair and whispering calming words, "It's alright. I've got you. You're going to be okay."

"Goddamn it all." Saitama griped, tossing the car away from us. "Why does everyone insist on getting in my way? All I want to do is find a bad guy to beat." He looked up at Sonic, who was cackling madly, with an annoyed expression. "Huh? A bad guy..." The annoyed expression melted away and was replaced with his typical blank one.

"If you won't attack, Saitama, then I will!" Sonic called from above us and I picked the child up, backing away towards the cafe again. Saitama jumped up from his spot and appeared behind Sonic, chopping him in the back and sending him flying straight into the concrete so hard that he left a large crater in the ground.

"I wonder if that takes care of my quota." Saitama wondered aloud, landing next to the crater. He then noticed the kid and I, a perplexed expression on his face. "Mitchan, what are you doing out here?" He tilted his head. "I thought you were in the cafe."

"Th-the kid." I stammered out. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman running over to us with tears streaming down her face. Thanking me profusely, she took the kid from my arms and hugged him close, cooing over him. Saitama strolled over to me and tugged on my apron, taking my attention away from the mother and son. "What is it, Saitama-san?" I asked, following his hand as he tugged on my sleeve next, his mouth slightly open as he stared at me.

Saitama stayed quiet for a bit, looking me over.

"You look really cute in this uniform, Mitchan." He finally responded, running his finger gently through a strand of my hair. I blushed furiously, my ears and cheeks burning.

"Sh-Shut up!"


	9. News From the Family

Thank you to: **FoggyHunter** ; **IhaveProblems** ; **hayato bomber** ; **The Name Is Greed** ; **HoneyTears** ; **myrielyzie** ; **RavenGoesToHeaven** and **XxLittleMissSweetnessxX** for the follows!

Thank you to: **XxLittleMissSweetnessxX** ; **Snowbell187** ; **HoneyTears** ; **hayato bomber** ; **IhaveProblems** and **Just A Citizen** for the favorites!

Seriously, you guys are my world! You make my day!

 **LightningBlade49** : THANK YOU! OMG! Such a compliment! You make me blush, darling! Yes! Definitely! Wink wink

 **PysckoSama** : I am sorry...? (Not sorry)

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Ehehe! That's what I was imagining! Too cute!

 **FoggyHunter** : Thank you! Huh. You know, I didn't think about that but now...FOGGY! FOOOOOGGGYYY! YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA! GIVE ME A HUG, YOU MARVELOUS PERSON, YOU!

 **Mianko** : Thank you, lovey!

 **IhaveProblems** : Thank you! I'm blushing, holy shit! You're so sweet!

 **Mer(guest)** : He iiis! Saitama is seriously so freaking adorable!

 **Snowbell18** : Thank you so much!

 **RavenGoesToHeaven** : Hue hue hue hue hue! I may be from the land of that laugh.

Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and commented on my story. You guys seriously are so wonderful for taking time out of your day to read my work. You honor me. I love you all.

 **Chapter 9: News from the Family**

After the fiasco that happened, Daisuke closed up the cafe and let everyone go home early. Walking side by side with Saitama, I held a bag of my clothes in my hand, still wearing my uniform. The events of today were still swirling around in my mind.

' _Everything Saitama did should have been impossible. That Sonic guy, sure. He's a ninja but even then, what he did was a little ridiculous. But Saitama is human, right? He shouldn't be able to do this! I don't get it!_ ' Pushing the nagging feelings to the back of my mind, I focused on the walk home and ignored the weird feeling in my gut. Saitama stayed relatively quiet the walk home, staying close to me per my request. We were holding hands which was, weirdly enough, his idea.

Leaning into him as we walked, I released a sigh. Glancing down at me, Saitama placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, earning protests from me. Following him into the apartment, I slipped off my shoes, let go of Saitama's hand and shuffled into the living room where I flopped down onto the floor on my back with a grunt. Saitama then disappeared into the bathroom, the water running.

Genos was sitting at the table, playing on the laptop. He looked away from the screen and down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you alright, Mitsuki-san?" I gave him a thumbs up, sitting up.

"I'm good. Just a long morning." I lied, smiling at him. His yellow eyes traveled downwards, checking me out and I blushed. "What? I know it's dirty. I'll change in a minute. It's just that Saitama-san's in the bathroom right now so I have to wait for him to get out." I explained. Genos stayed quiet, staring at my uniform before making eye contact with me and speaking up.

"Mitsuki-san." He spoke my name quietly, "You look really adorable in that uniform." Genos pointed out as he focused his attention back to the laptop. I covered my cheeks as they burned from blushing and curled in my toes.

"Shut up." I whispered. "Saitama-san already said that and I got an earful from my superior when she heard it. She wouldn't quit teasing me about it." I complained, curling up and resting my head on my knees. The bathroom door opened and I shot up, heading over there so fast that I slipped on the wood. I fell face first, flailing my arms and grasping at the walls as I fell. Right before I hit the floor, a strong arm stopped me and pulled me back up to face the owner.

Making eye contact with Saitama, I stuttered out a thank you as he released my arm and ran into the bathroom. I stripped out of my uniform and shoved it into the dirty basket, making a mental note to do laundry when I had the time. Letting out a sigh as I slid into the warm water, I took my time washing off my body, trying to relieve myself of the stress from today. I ran a hand through my hair, allowing my mind to wander back to the aftermath of Saitama's fight with Sonic.

~Flashback~

"Please, Saitama-san. Wait here for me." I asked, holding onto his jumpsuit and staring at him with pleading eyes. He was still playing with the strand of my hair and I yanked on his suit to get his attention. Saitama turned his warm eyes to me and my heart jumped into my throat as my cheeks flushed. Letting go of my hair, he nodded and softly brushed his index finger and thumb against my cheek before stepping away from me.

I gave him a quick smile and took off towards the cafe, leaving him behind. The patrons were slowly starting disperse, some of them helping to pick up fallen tables and chairs while others were calling loved ones or simply leaving. Airi was in the middle of helping Kumiko patch up a hurt customer when she noticed me jogging back inside. Quickly talking to her, Airi left them and made her way over to me, pulling me aside.

"Mitsuki! Are you alright? Well, obviously you're alright! The better question is: are you insane?! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt!" Her eyes were filled with concern as she looked me over, searching for any visible injuries.

"I'm sorry, Airi-chan. I saw the kid and I just reacted." I explained, rubbing my arm.

"It's fine. Just give me a warning next time you wanna go all superhero on me, alright? Can't afford to lose our newest employee." Airi smiled at me. "Now, if I recall, I think I heard your roommate calling you cute." She placed her index finger on her mouth, her smile grower wider. I blanched and averted my eyes as I attempted to walk away. "Oh, no, no, no." Airi giggled, pulling me back. She was about to tease me more when Mariko's voice rang out from across the cafe.

"Hey, newbie! Who the hell gave you permission to leave?!" Mariko stomped over to us, her face contorted in anger. Pushing Airi away from me roughly, she grabbed my arm in a iron grip and yanked me close. "It's only your first day and you're already fucking up this much. You're so useless." Mariko growled and started dragging me away from Airi.

"Mariko, let go of her!" Airi ran up to us and tried to get Mariko's hand off my arm. "Stop! She was saving a kid!" Mariko whirled around, a snarl pulling at her lips.

"I don't give a shit about some crappy kid. She left without permission and has been screwing up the entire day. Plus I caught her canoodling with some ugly ass bald guy. She deserves to be fired." Mariko continued pulling me towards Daisuke's office, leaving Airi behind.

' _Canoodling? Who the hell was canoodling? And did she just call Saitama ugly?!_ ' I glared at her as she knocked on Daisuke's door before walking right in with me in tow. Daisuke looked up from his desk with a puzzled look on his face, his eyes glancing between Mariko and I.

"Mariko, Mitsuki. What brings you into my office?" He asked, sitting back in his chair. Mariko threw me forward but didn't release my arm, her nails digging into the muscle. I flinched and yanked my arm from her grasp, rubbing it to get the blood flowing again.

"She left the cafe without permission, Daisuke. I also caught her doing inappropriate things with a man outside afterwards. She's been messing up all day." Mariko complained, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at me. I glared right back before turning my eyes to my manager. He had a hard expression on his face and was staring at the door behind us.

He let out a sigh before replying, "Mariko, I would like to speak to Mitsuki alone." Mariko scoffed, an incredulous look on her face. She was about to say something when Daisuke cut her off. "I want to hear Mitsuki's side of the story. Please leave." He turned his eyes toward her and she recoiled, the stubbornness fading. Turning on her heel, she humphed and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Daisuke motioned for me to sit, his eyes still holding the hard expression. "Now, tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath, sat down and recounted the events. "I was just trying to save that child, Kawaguchi-san. I didn't mean to break any rules. I saw him and I reacted, that's all." Daisuke crossed his legs, staring down at his desk as he digested my words.

"What about the inappropriate things Mariko saw you do with the man?" He asked, his voice taking on an upset tone. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I wasn't doing inappropriate things. The person that saved me and the child was making sure that we were alright, that I was alright." I explained. Daisuke shifted in his chair, finally looking up at me. His brown eyes held a tint of anger and possessiveness, leaving me speechless. My body stiffened and my throat tightened as Airi's warning from this morning drifted into my mind.

"Do you know that man?" Daisuke asked, lacing his fingers together as he stared at me. My instincts screamed at me, telling me that it would be wise to not lie to him. I nodded, gulping.

"Y-yes, I know him." I whispered, clutching the armrests of the chair. He nodded once and stood up, making his way around the desk towards me. My lip began trembling as he came closer and closer and I averted my eyes to the carpet.

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he squeezed, "Who is he to you?"

"He's my roommate." I replied, digging my nails into the chair as his hand left my shoulder and played with a few strands of my hair.

"Just a roommate?"

I nodded hastily, desperate to just leave and get back to Saitama. Feeling Daisuke's hand brush up against my neck, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smacking his hand away. A shiver of disgust went through my body as his hand traveled up to my cheek, grabbing my chin and pulling my face towards him. Daisuke smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back.

Letting go of my chin, he informed that I wasn't being fired but to be more careful next time and that my roommate wasn't allowed to be around the cafe anymore due to the damages he and the other guy caused. He also informed me that we would also be closing early. Getting up from the chair shakily, I bowed and thanked him before leaving his office, walking quickly back into the cafe. Airi had been waiting for me at the counter, chewing on her nails when she saw me speed walking away from the office.

"Mitsuki! How did it go?!" She asked, her eyes wide with worry as she searched my colorless face. "You're not fired, are you?" I shook my head, releasing a ragged sigh.

"No, I'm not fired. I'm fine, I'm completely fine. Just got chewed out a bit, that's all. Kawaguchi-san wants to close the cafe early today as well. " I gave my superior a strained smile. I didn't want to trouble her with what happened between Daisuke and I. Airi gazed at me with doubtful eyes but gave in and smile back.

"Alright. Why don't you go home?" She suggested, surprising me.

"Are you sure? What about cleaning up?" I looked out at the cafe. All of the tables had been put right as well as the chairs. Whatever had been destroyed had been hauled into the back and replaced with spares.

"We're pretty much done and you look tired. Plus you had a really trying first day so why don't you go home and get some rest? Mariko already left so you don't have to worry about her. We'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Airi assured me, giving me a soft smile. I nodded, not wanting to argue and went to collect my clothes from the locker. I didn't bother to change, hurrying outside of the cafe and looking around wildly for him. Spotting him not too far from the building, I scurried over to him, ignoring the pain from my blisters.

"Saitama-san, Saitama-san!" I called out to him, reaching for him with my free hand while carrying a bag of my clothes with my other one. Saitama turned to me, his usual blank expression on his face as I all but launched myself into his arms, shaking like a leaf. I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly and nuzzled my face into his chest, taking a deep breath of the flowery detergent he used. Feeling his strong arms wrap around me and his hands on my back, I pushed my face harder into his chest to try to get closer to him.

"What's wrong, Mitchan?" Saitama's voice sounded out above my head as one of his gloved hands ran through my hair, covering my skin in goosebumps. My shaking subsided a little and I released a soft sigh. I shook my head, gripping the back of his suit.

"I just want to go home." I begged, lifting my head to look up at him. My voice shook as I pleaded with him, "Just take me home, Saitama-san. Please." Saitama's hands left my back and hair and held my face in between them, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs as his warm brown eyes stared into mine.

"Okay. Let's go home." He pulled away and offered me his hand, a small smile pulling at his lips. I took it gladly, weaving my fingers in between his and allowing him to take the lead. I was about to smile when I felt my hair stand on end, dread filling my chest and I froze. Ignoring my instincts that told me not to look back, I glanced over my shoulder to find Daisuke scowling at us through the window of the cafe, more so at Saitama than at me.

His eyes gradually shifted towards me and they narrowed, sending a chill down my spine. Tightening my grip on Saitama's hand, I moved closer to him and hid behind him. Saitama looked down at me then followed my gaze. He eyeballed him for a few seconds then began walking away, pulling me forward gently.

"It's alright, Mitchan. You tell me when you want to." He assured me, rubbing his thumb over my hand as he lead me towards the apartment. I smiled softly, the feeling of his glove against my skin calming my nerves.

"Thank you, Saitama-san." I murmured, leaning my head against his arm.

~End Flashback~

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in my pajamas, the incident with Daisuke still on my mind, and walked into the living room to find dinner already made. I blinked, puzzled.

"Oh. Who made dinner?" I asked, shuffling over to Saitama who was already inhaling his food.

"I did, Mitsuki-san. Sensei mentioned that you seemed upset after work so I took the liberty of making dinner in your place." Genos replied, standing next to me and holding two bowls: one for both of us. "Please sit. I hope that the food is up to your standards, Mitsuki-san."

"Thank you, Genos-kun" I beamed at him as I sat down next to Saitama and took my bowl from the blonde cyborg. "It smells great." He had made miso soup and I sighed contently as the warmth from the bowl spread through to my fingers. I dug in, shivering from happiness. Between the three of us, we almost finished the pot with Genos insisting that I take some for myself to work tomorrow.

"You're too sweet, Genos-kun." I teased, tapping the tip of his nose. A shade of pink dusted his cheeks as he turned back to washing dishes. "I didn't know cyborgs could blush! How cute!" I giggled, poking his reddening cheeks.

"M-Mitsuki-san, please." Genos pleaded, almost dropping a bowl in his embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, sorry." I chuckled behind my hand, pulling away from the blushing mess of a cyborg. Joining Saitama in the living room, I plopped down next to him and directed my attention to the T.V.

"Mitchan." Saitama voiced, turning to me. I released a quiet sigh and looked at him, acknowledging him. "Who was that man staring at us when we left your work?" Gripping the blanket that had been laid out and pulling it across my lap, I twisted it around my hands to try and quell my shaking.

"He's...my manager." I whispered back, ripping my eyes away from my roommate and focusing them on the white blanket. ' _Stop shaking! Don't let him see you shake! He doesn't need to know. I don't want to bug him with this...It isn't his problem._ ' I convinced myself, twisting the blanket between my hands and feeling Saitama's eyes on me. "Don't worry about it, Saitama-san. It's nothing I can't handle." I looked up at him, giving him a strained smile.

He stared at me with doubtful eyes but nodded nonetheless, reaching out to caress my face when Genos interrupted. Yanking his hand away from me, Saitama placed it back in his lap and paid attention to the T.V once more. Emptiness crept into my chest at the lost opportunity of contact with the bald man and I sighed, bringing the blanket up to my face. Inhaling softly and slowly, the mixed scent of Saitama's body wash and the flower detergent filled my nose. Mumbling to the men that I was turning in for the night, I laid down and took the blanket with me, shifting to face the wall.

I was scared to go in tomorrow, scared to face Daisuke and his wrath. He had seen Saitama and I from the very beginning, had watched us while we acted like lovers when I had just denied that we were minutes before. ' _How could I be so stupid?! Hugging Saitama like that in front of the cafe?!_ ' I mentally berated myself. Clamping my eyes shut, I curled up into a ball as Saitama laid down next to me. I immediately rolled over and clung to Saitama's arm, burying my face into his sleeve.

I heard Genos get up and turn off the lights before he made his way to the other side of me and lay down. The room was engulfed in silence, the only noise was Genos' systems whirring as they switched to sleep mode. Shifting closer to Saitama, I sighed and willed myself to go to sleep until I heard him whisper my name.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I watched Mitchan cling to me, distress contorting her otherwise cheerful face. Something had been bothering her since we had left her workplace or rather someone. Mitchan had hurled herself into me as soon as she had seen me, wrapping her arms around my chest and calling my name in that silvery voice of hers. I know she didn't want me to see but she was shaking like crazy. My heart wrenched and for the first time in a while, I felt genuinely upset.

I hadn't felt any emotions in years yet here was this brunette woman hugging me, terrified, whom I hadn't known for very long and I couldn't help but try and comfort her. I hugged her back, placing my hands on her back. Mitchan pushed her face deeper into my chest in response. I clenched my teeth, anger bubbling in my chest at seeing her so upset. Taking one of my hands off her back, I ran it through her hair causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Her shoulders relaxed slightly as her hair curled around my fingers and she let out a faint sigh.

"What's wrong, Mitchan?" I asked, still running my hand through her dark tresses. I felt her hands grip the back of my suit tighter as she shook her head and looked up at me with pleading eyes. My heart jumped into my throat as I stared back into the warm pools of dark chocolate eyes of hers. Pulling myself out of the trance, I heard her soft voice pleading me to take her home. It shook as though she was on the brink of breaking into tears. I let go of her back and unraveled my hand from her hair, instead placing both hands on her face and caressed her cheeks with my thumbs, feeling an urge to hold her tight against me. "Okay. Let's go home."

I released her face and stepped away from her, offering my hand with a small smile pulling at my lips. Mitchan's eyes lit up and my heart skipped a beat as she took my hand, weaving her fingers with mine. She was about to smile when all color drained from her face and she stiffened. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened with fear and she tightened her grip on my hand. Moving closer to me, Mitchan hid behind me.

Looking down at her, I followed her gaze to a man with black hair glaring at us through the window. I stared back, anger seeped in my chest once again, confusing me. ' _Why am I feeling this way? I haven't even known Mitchan that long. It's not like I have feelings for her._ ' But as I continued staring at that man, the feeling kept growing, spreading from my chest to the rest of my body. ' _So he's the one scaring Mitchan. I need to get her away from him_.'

I turned away, annoyed that he could make her feel this way, and pulled Mitchan along gently.

"It's alright, Mitchan." I assured her, rubbing my thumb over her hand as we walked, "You tell me when you want to."

"Thank you, Saitama-san." Mitchan whispered, propping her head against my arm. A small blush covered my cheeks and I stared straight ahead, walking towards the apartment. She was silent the entire way home and only spoke to protest when I ruffled her hair. As soon as we were inside, Mitchan let go of my hand and went into the living room while I made my way into the bathroom. Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the bath with my head in my hands.

I was trying to make sense of all the emotions swirling inside me. ' _What the hell is going on? What is this woman doing to me?_ ' I thought to myself, an image of Mitchan smiling brightly at me floating up into my mind. A feeling of happiness and desire settled in my chest, my heart aching with longing. I let out a groan, digging my fingers into my temples harder before finally changing out of my jumpsuit and into my pajamas. I left the bathroom, my head no clearer than when I entered it, when I noticed Mitchan run past me and fall with her arms flailing around.

Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from face planting into the wooden floor, pulling her back up onto her feet easily. We made eye contact with each other and I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes once again.

"Th-Thank you." Mitchan stammered out as I released her arm and she scurried into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I watched her go, perplexed, but shrugged and headed into the living room where Genos sat watching T.V. My disciple looked up at me from the table, a question forming on his lips.

"Sensei, is everything alright with Mitsuki-san?" Genos cocked his head to the side. I scratched the back of head and sat down on the other side, yawning.

"She's a bit upset. Had a rough day at work." I explained, focusing my attention on the T.V.

"Oh." Genos responded then stood up quickly. "I will make dinner in her place, then, so that she may have a break." He added, heading towards the kitchen. Banging and chopping reached my ears as I watched T.V, my pinky finger sliding into my nose and digging around nonchalantly. Five minutes later, Genos came back with a bowl in hand, bending slightly to give it to me so that it didn't spill. "Here, Sensei. I made miso soup. I hope that it is as good as Mitsuki-san's cooking."

"Thanks." I mumbled, pulling my finger out of my nose and taking the bowl from him, beginning to eat as he headed back into the kitchen. The bathroom door opened and Mitchan stepped out, a strand of her damp hair clinging to her cheek.

"Oh. Who made dinner?" She questioned, her eyes staring at me as I ate my food.

Genos came up beside her, explaining the situation. She gave him a smile then proceeded to sit next to me, taking her bowl from him with a word of praise for the cyborg and a soft sigh. After dinner, Mitchan and Genos left the living room again, the noise of conversation reaching my ears. I heard her giggle and I smiled a little, scratching my stomach as I stretched. Noticing her out of my peripherals, I finally turned to her as she sat down next to me and started watching T.V.

"Mitchan." I spoke, watching as she exhaled faintly and forced herself to look at me with fear coloring her eyes. "Who was that man staring at us when we left your work?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her as she reached for my blanket and pulling it into her lap. Mitchan twisted said blanket around her small hands, trying to not show how much she was shaking.

"He's...my manager." She answered in a hushed tone, tearing her eyes away from mine to look at the blanket tangled in her hands. "Don't worry about it, Saitama-san. It's nothing I can't handle." Mitchan added, glancing up at me to give me a troubled smile.

Doubt filled my chest. ' _I know that she's trying to not bother me with it. I guess I should let her handle it on her own for now but I'm gonna keep tabs on her. And if anything, I'll get Genos to check on her. Yeah, that could work._ ' I nodded, a desperate need to comfort her settling in my chest again. I reached out to caress her face when Genos walked it, interrupting us. Embarrassed, I pulled back quickly, letting my hand fall back onto my lap and faced the T.V once more.

Mitchan mentioned going to sleep and flopped onto the futon, taking my blanket with her. Genos and I watched T.V for a bit longer, a silly commercial coming on while the news was on break when I decided to turn in as well. Mitchan had curled up into a ball but the second I laid down, she rolled over and attached herself to me.

My cheeks burned red as she nuzzled her face into my sleeve, her arms gripping me tight. Genos got up and turned off the lights, laying down on the opposite side of Mitchan and switching his systems to sleep mode. I smirked and whispered to the brunette laying next to me.

"Mitchan."

Her head perked up, signaling that she heard me.

"What?" She whispered back, shifting a bit under the covers. Her warm breath hit my cheek as she waited for me to respond.

"Genos sounds like a computer when he sleeps, doesn't he?" I snickered, trying to stay quiet. Mitchan sucked in air, the sounds of whirring coming from the cyborg next to her. A soft, tiny chuckle came from beside me.

"He really does." She agreed, her laughter illuminating her voice. Mitchan shifted again, one of her hands traveling down my arm towards my hand. She entwined our fingers together, squeezing lightly. Nestling her head against my arm once more, we let the laughter fall away with silence filling in instead. I listened as Mitchan's breathing started to slow down, letting me know that she was beginning to fall asleep.

I reached over and brushed my finger against her temple, making her stir and groan.

"No..." Mitchan complained, pushing my hand away and intertwining our other hand together. "Bed time, Saitama-san...good night..." She murmured sleepily.

I smiled, "Okay, Mitchan, good night." I closed my eyes, resting my chin on top of her head and took a deep breath.

~The Next Day; Mitsuki's P.O.V~

When I had gotten up to get ready for work, Saitama and Genos woke up with me. It was surprising when the men woke up every day strictly at 8am. They waited until I was fully dressed before rushing to get dressed themselves and meeting me at the door.

"Um...what's going on here?" I blinked, looking between the two men. Saitama and Genos glanced at each other before Genos left into the the kitchen.

"Say, Mitchan. Why don't I walk you to work?" Saitama asked, giving me a small grin. My heart dropped a little. I really wanted him to but...I knew he couldn't.

"Actually, Saitama-san. You're not allowed near the cafe anymore." I broke the news to him, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Eh, why not?" He asked, tilting his head to side with a baffled expression on his face.

"Cause of all the damage you and that Sonic guy caused?" I answered in a small voice. Saitama's mouth formed an "O" as he scratched his cheek, sheepish.

"Ah!" He perked up quickly, "Why not have Genos walk you then?" Saitama held up a finger, the grin returning to his face.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary, Saitama-san. Really, I'm fine." I waved my hands frantically. Dread filled my chest. ' _I don't want Daisuke to see Genos. If he see Genos he'll-_ '

Genos walked back in, cutting off my line of thought, "I would be happy to walk you to work, Mitsuki-san." He gave me a small smile. I gave up, my hands dropping down to my sides.

"A-Alright." I sighed, heading for the door. Saitama stopped Genos before we left.

"It's alright, Mitchan. I just need to talk to him about something." Saitama acknowledged. I nodded and stepped outside, greeted by a warm breeze. A few seconds later, Genos joined me and gestured out with his hand. Giving him a smile, we began walking towards my work.

"So what did Saitama-san want to talk to you about, Genos-kun?" I inquired.

"It was nothing important, Mitsuki-san. Just something to do with training." Genos reassured me. I nodded. We walked the rest of the way in silence until we were near my work where I stopped him.

"This...this is fine, Genos-kun." I stood in front of him, placing my hand on his chest. "Thank you for walking me." Beaming at him, I took a step back and waved.

"Have a good day, Mitsuki-san." Genos waved back.

"Thank you! Bye!" I jogged off to the cafe, the smile falling off my face the second I stepped foot inside. Spotting Airi setting up cups behind the counter, I made my way to her and asked for another uniform. She nodded and took me to the back, handing me everything. Airi left, her eyes lingering on me for a few seconds before closing the door behind her and standing outside of it.

Mariko had the day off so the atmosphere was a bit lighter but still busy. Airi stayed by my side the entire time, passing it off as overseeing my progress. But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Daisuke standing in the shadows staring at me as though he was waiting to get me alone. It was setting me on edge, my hair standing up on end. By midday, the traffic had slowed down considerably.

Airi and I were restocking the coffee together. Every so often, she would glance up at me through her peripherals whenever I fidgeted, still feeling Daisuke's piercing gaze on my back. She was about to speak up when the door chimed open.

"Welcome!" I looked up with a large smile on my face that froze instantly when I saw who it was. Genos walked in with a comically disguised Saitama in tow. He was wearing a horrible pompadour wig paired with silver, reflective aviator glasses that hid his eyes, a long black trench coat and black pants topped off with black combat boots plus a fucking fake cigarette. I inhaled sharply, taking a glance at my superior with an incredulous look on my face.

She shrugged, "They're customers. Gotta take care of the customers." Airi smirked and shooed me along. I let out a strangled sigh and stomped over to the two dweebs that I lived with.

"Hello! Welcome to Umenohana Cafe. Will you be sitting inside or outside?" I asked through gritted teeth, a strained smile on my face.

"Inside, please." Genos answered.

"Okay! Please follow me." My right eye twitched in irritation as Saitama rolled the fake cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other, trying to make a tough look on his face. He walked in front of Genos as I showed them to their table. "What are you _doing here_?!" I hissed in Saitama's ear, handing them their menus as they sat.

Saitama took the cigarette out of his mouth to answer in a gruff tone, further irritating me, "We came here just to check up on ya and get a bite ta eat, right, Genos?" The blonde cyborg nodded in agreement.

I growled, glaring at him, "What's with that accent, you asshole?" I gripped my notepad tightly, wrinkling it a bit.

"Sensei needs to keep up his disguise." Genos explained, looking over the menu.

"Fine. I'll be back later with water." I huffed, spinning on my heel and trudging away back to Airi. She was staring at Saitama with an amused look on her face.

"Did he dress up in that outfit to check up on you?" Airi questioned, glancing at me. I nodded, leaning against the counter with a groan and putting my head in my hands. "Oh, that's really sweet of him! Who's the blonde guy? A friend?"

"Kinda? He's my other roommate and his disciple." I answered, rubbing my temples. "To think he would go this far. I can't believe this fucking idiot. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna ram my foot so far up his ass, he'll be tasting my stocking. I swear to God." I mumbled to myself, my mood darkening. Airi watched me with wide eyes, a scared look replacing her smile.

"Uh...you know what, Mitsuki? I think I'm gonna go clean the...uh...I'm gonna go on break. Have fun!" She waved with a nervous giggle and scurried away. Standing up, I grabbed two glasses and a pitcher of water and stalked back to my idiot roommates' table. I slammed the cups down forcefully and filled them up, keeping a tense smile on my face.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat?" I asked, glaring at the both of them.

"Yes, I'll have the bagel sandwich and green tea." Genos went first, "You, Sensei?"

"Same thing's fine." Saitama leaned back, putting his arms behind his head, a scowl on his face. My right eye twitched again and I refrained myself from tipping his chair over.

"Coming right up." I left and put in the order to the cook then went to attend to other customers, putting on a gentler smile for them. As I was chatting with an older couple, I felt eyes on me. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught Saitama observing me from above his glasses. I flushed and quickly whirled back around to the couple before me, bowing to them and leaving their table. Both of them stayed even after they were done with their food and drinks. "Guys, seriously. You need to go. If Saitama-san gets caught, he'll get arrested."

Genos shook his head, "We want to keep an eye on you, Mitsuki-san."

' _God, they're so stubborn!_ '

"I'm fine! Airi-chan is here and I can handle myself! Please, leave." I pleaded. "I really don't want you to get in trouble." I shifted my eyes to Saitama, begging him. He looked at Genos, silent for a minute then nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you at home, 'kay?" Placing the bill on the table, I left when another customer walked in. "Welcome to the Umenohana Cafe!"

Airi had already come back from her break and was cleaning up the table that Saitama and Genos occupied. Leading the customer over to said table, I sat them down when Airi pulled me aside and showed me the bill.

"Here. Those two left you a note...and a decent tip."

I took the bill from her and opened it. Scribbled in Saitama's chicken scratch were the words: _**Come home safe, Mitchan**_ along with a $50 dollar tip. My cheeks turned crimson red.

"He's too sweet sometimes." I commented in a hushed tone.

"You've got good boys there, Mitsuki." Airi smiled at me. "He was willing to dress up in that ridiculous costume for you. I'd say he's a keeper."

"Y-Yeah." I returned the smile. Airi stopped smiling suddenly, studying me.

"Mitsuki. Are you sure you're okay? I mean...your roommate wrote a note saying to come home safe." She prodded. "Plus Daisuke has pretty much been stalking you all day. Please tell me if something is up."

I waved away her concerns, "It's fine, Airi-chan. Really, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying, though." I gave her a small smile, pocketing the tip. Airi sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, nodding.

"Alright. But I'm staying right beside you. In case he decides to try anything funny." She insisted, retying her apron. My smile widened and I voiced my appreciation.

Airi kept to her promise my entire shift, much to Daisuke's displeasure. Giving me a hug so tight that my eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, she waved me off and we parted ways. When I turned around, I spotted Genos waiting not too far from the cafe. Exhaling sharply, I walked over to him.

"Genos-kun, what are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring up at the tall cyborg.

"I am here to walk you back home, Mitsuki-san." He answered, giving me a look as if the answer was obvious. I rubbed my face, irritated and gestured for him to lead the way.

"I told Saitama-san that I was fine and that I could handle this myself. I can't believe he would send you to watch to come pick me up as though I'm a child." I fumed.

"Sensei is just worried about you and since he isn't allowed near the cafe, he sent me in his place." Genos explained calmly.

"I get it, I really do, but coming into my work will just make things worse! Daisuke already doesn't like Saitama-san and he doesn't want him near the cafe. I don't want Saitama-san to get in trouble and I don't want to lose my job." I begged the blonde. "Please, Genos-kun. Let me handle this on my own. If it becomes too much, I promise I'll tell you two."

"I will try to speak to Sensei but I believe he will worry about you regardless." Genos responded, placing a finger on his lips. I agreed to it and we let silence fall between us. As we were about to reach the apartment, my cell phone started ringing.

"Ah, hold on!" I pulled my phone out of my purse and looked at the screen, my mom's number flashing in green. My chest filled with happiness, a smile lighting up my face. I answered it, fumbling a little. "Hi, mom!"

"Hi, honey! I'm so sorry that we haven't spoken in a while!" Her gentle voice sounded out through the speaker. "We've been so busy with work and Isamu's school."

"No, no, it's okay! I'm sorry for not calling you. I've been busy, too." I apologized, walking up the steps of the apartment. I ushered Genos to head in before me, preferring to stay outside to talk to my mom. "How is everyone? How's Isamu doing with school and everything? I miss you guys so much!" I spoke furiously, trying to get all of my feelings out.

My mom chuckled, "Isamu is fine, he's doing well. Your dad is doing great, maybe going too goo-goo eyed from all the pretty women here." She whispered into the phone. In the background, I could hear my dad yelling complaints at her and she snickered. "What about you, sweetie? What have you been up to? We heard that company of yours went under. It was all over the news. Such a scandal, really. Couldn't believe it. Always thought your boss was a sleazeball. Turns out I was right." My mom gloated.

"Sure. What about the part where you thought he was incredibly handsome and you wanted to date him?" I countered, rolling my eyes with a smirk.

"Well, that's what I mean! I still can't believe he didn't fall for me! I was the hottest woman in that building! Besides you, of course, darling."

"Thanks, mom."

We shared a laugh with each other when she spoke again.

"So...I know what happened to your apartment."

My smile melted off my face. "How?" I whispered.

"Aiko told me and she told me about your...living arrangements. I'm not judging you, Mitsuki. I'm hardly in the position to be judging you. I just want to know...are you fucking him?"

"MOM!" I screeched into the phone, my face lighting up like a red Christmas light. "No, I'm not..." I lowered my voice so Saitama and Genos didn't hear me, "I'm not fucking him! Oh, my god, mom! You're not supposed to ask those things!"

"What?! I just wanted to know! Aiko said he was cute and you know how picky that woman is." My mom commented offhandedly.

' _Aiko is so fucking dead. She is SO FUCKING DEAD!_ '

The door opened behind me and Saitama walked out, wearing nothing but his pajama pants. Seeing him this way made my face heat up more and I made myself look up into his face.

"Mitchan, are you alright? I heard you scream." He asked, looking me over. "Your face looks like a red pepper." Saitama made a move to caress my face, gently brushing my cheek up to my hair. I shivered and leaned into his touch, my heart aching with longing as my skin became covered in goosebumps.

"Ooh, is that him?! He sounds sexy!" My mom squealed, breaking me out of the slight trance. I pulled away, a tight smile on my lips and an empty feeling in my chest.

"I'm fine. Just talking to my mom. She's being an ASS!" I yelled into the phone, making her laugh.

"Okay. Come inside soon. Don't want you to get sick." Saitama tugged gently on a strand of my hair before heading back inside. I returned to the phone.

"You're a jerk, mom." I pouted as she snickered.

"You know you want him. I can hear it in your voice." She teased.

"Whatever."

"Still the same pouty child. Well, teasing you wasn't the reason I called even though it's fun. The reason I called is to tell you good news!" My mom announced happily.

I perked up, "What good news? Is Isamu graduating? Dad getting a promotion? What?"

"Well, if you would let me finish! Goodness, you are just like your father. You get so excited, you end up not listening." She reprimanded with a gentle voice. "No to both those things. The good news is we're coming home to visit!"

"Really?!" A smile split my face from ear to ear, happiness filling my previously empty chest. "When?!"

"Hmm. In a couple weeks, I believe. We were going to ask to stay with you but since your apartment went to shit, we had to make other arrangements. So we're looking into hotels in City Z."

"I'm so excited, mom! That's like the best news EVER! Wait...does that mean you want to meet Saitama-san?" I asked.

"Duh. You know how your father is. 'I want to meet the man my little girl is living with regardless of what their relationship is!'" My mom imitated my dad by deepening her voice, making me chuckle. "So you might have to get that Saitama boy some nice clothing if he doesn't have any already."

' _Ah, shit. This is gonna be hard._ ' I bit my bottom lip. "Uh...okay." ' _Damn dad and his expensive tastes! Shit shit shit shit!_ '

"Well, I should let you get inside. It's probably late there, huh? Don't want to keep you from _Saitama_ , now do we?" My mom hinted.

"MOTHER!" I hissed at her as she laughed.

"I love you, Mitsuki. Night."

"Love you, too. Night." We hung up. I released a sigh and shook my head, stepping inside of the apartment and changing into my pajamas. Both Genos and Saitama looked up at me when I walked into the living room and plopped down next to the bald man, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"What did your mom want to talk to you about, Mitchan?" Saitama asked. Genos got up and headed into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of food for me. Murmuring a thanks, I took it and held it for a minute, feeling the warmth radiate through my fingers.

"She wanted to let me know that she, my dad and my brother are coming to visit soon." I smiled again, picking up my chopsticks and shoveling food in my mouth. "Genos-kun, you cook really well. I think my mom would be jealous." The cyborg blushed, whispering his appreciation.

"Really? It'll be nice for you to see them." Saitama replied. I nodded, chewing.

"Yeah, I've really missed them. But...they want to meet you, Saitama-san." I spoke in a whisper, shoving another chunk of rice in my mouth and not meeting his eyes.

"They know we live together? Who told them?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"Aiko-chan." I answered. ' _Which reminds me..._ ' Taking out my phone, I flipped it open to the text messages and went straight to the inbox marked _**Aiko xoxo**_. Clicking on the buttons furiously, I had typed out a message saying:

 _ **I'M GONNA KILL YOU! BE PREPARED TO DIE, YOU CONNIVING LITTLE SHIT!**_ I pressed send so hard that I almost broke the button before flinging back down onto the futon.

"They're not mad?" Saitama asked. I shook my head.

"Pfft. No. My parents are pretty much the most open minded people I've met." When my roommates gave me a confused look, I waved my hand nonchalantly, "You'll see. Ah, I guess they should meet you, too, Genos-kun, since you also live with us. Do either of you have nice clothes?" I asked, placing my empty bowl down on the table.

"I might have some, Mitsuki-san. Why do you ask?" Genos responded, picking my bowl up and taking it to the sink.

"My dad will want to go out to eat and he has kind of expensive tastes so you guys need nice clothes. We could probably rent some." I turned to look at Saitama, who had a frown on his face. "Don't worry, Saitama-san. I'll pay for you." I chuckled and touched his cheek. He inclined his head into my hand, a soft sigh escaping his lips and hitting my palm. Saitama lifted his hand and skimmed his fingers across my wrist, making little patterns.

We made eye contact and a shock of electricity went through me. My heart skipped several beats and my breath caught in my throat as it tightened. The sudden urge to leap forward and smash my lips against his erupted in my chest even as my mouth dried up from lack of swallowing. Emotions wracked my brain, swirling around in a cloud of confusion before a few made themselves more known. Desire, yearning and arousal flared up in me as his hot breath continued to hit my palm.

' _I think...I think my mom was right. I think I might want him...No...I do want him...I want him so bad. But not just for sex. I want to_ be _with him. I want him to be mine._ ' I let out a soft mewl as his long fingers wrapped around my wrist, his warmth spreading through to me. The urge to kiss him deepened, my will weakening by the second. Just when it was about to break, my phone pinged and Genos came back in after finishing up the dishes. Pulling away with a small smile, I picked up my phone to see a text from Aiko and opened it.

 _ **Ah, shit. Did Etsuko-san tell on me? :P Oops! It just..slipped out, sorry! She called to say she was coming to visit and wanted to see Jirou and the baby. I'm sorry, love. Forgive me? :(**_

I sighed, squishing the feelings that were still coiling in my chest down, and text back.

 _ **Nuh uh! It's not gonna be that easy to win my love back! Give me something better!**_

I pouted as Saitama looked over my shoulder at the text.

"You talking to Aiko, Mitchan?" He asked, his breath hitting my ear and reigniting the arousal in my lower stomach.

"Um...y-yeah. Just g-getting on her ass f-for telling my m-mom about my living arrangement." I swallowed thickly, squirming in my spot as the warmth began to pool.

"Oh. Who's Etsuko?" Saitama inquired, leaning closer and pointing to my mom's name.

"My mom." I squeaked out, trying to focus all of my attention on the text that just came in. He nodded, commenting about how nice of a name that was and sat back, watching the T.V. I exhaled shakily, trying to ignore the growing warmth between my legs.

 _ **I'll take you out to diiinner! NOO! I'll buy you new dresses and new shoes! Let's spend tomorrow together! I can get a babysitter! So yes?**_

' _Damn. I don't think I have tomorrow off._ ' I took a look at my schedule on my phone. ' _Nope, thought not. Shit._ '

 _ **Can't. Working now. At that cafe we went to once. But I have the day after off. How about then?**_ I hit send with a small smile.

 _ **I didn't know you got a job! Congrats! Alright! Let's do 12pm. See you then! Oh, I'll bring your clothes, too and I'll pick you up. Can't wait to see you! Love you! XOXO!**_

I giggled, no longer angry at Aiko.

 _ **Yeah, see you Friday, Aiko-chan. XOXO**_

I sighed, plugging my phone into the charger and laid down. ' _Going to see Aiko in a couple days and my family is coming to visit. It's going be a good couple of weeks._ ' I thought happily to myself, curling up into Saitama's side as he and Genos joined me on the futon. Saitama whispered good night to me, pinching my nose. I slapped his hand away, giving him a pout before smiling and saying good night back.


	10. Drama at Umenohana Cafe

Thank you to: **Freed0m2a11** ; **Shirosaki Kizuro** ; **xxsatanicteddybearxx1** ; **1Laure-Lo** ; **klone80** ; **X DANDYLION X** ; **Konekox16** ; **FictionFanatic1218** ; **RadioMix** ; **RoxyStarz** ; **Elo Elo** ; **xXkankuroloverXx** ; **eborja775** and **LunarLuvsU** for the follows!

Thank you to: **LunarLuvsU** ; **eborja7750** ; **RoxyStarz** ; **FictionFanatic1218** ; **Konekox16** ; **Iksuik** ; **xxsatanicteddybearxx1** and **Crownwell** for the favorites!

 **Xxyangxx2006** : Oh, yeah. Daisuke is...ew...just ew. I was grossed out just writing him. But her parents are quite eccentric. I'm excited to introduce them!

 **Forgetful Insanity** : Hue hue hue hue! Sexual tension is what I live for! The build up to that wonderful moment! HEEE!

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Oh, my god, Romeo! You seriously just made me blush like crazy! You're too sweet! Thank you so much! Sometimes I have to stop myself from going too fast cause even I get frustrated with myself. Lol. Like, "No, not yet! BUILD THE RELATIONSHIP, DAMMIT!"

 **Lightingblade49** : Ooh! I really like that idea a lot! I like the way your mind works there, darlin'. Wink wink! Definitely on board with the 50/50 split with you. Got a few ideas with the parents and the brother.

 **Crownwell** : Thank you! Don't worry, she definitely will see more of Saitama's amazingness.

 **Ballroom Ritz** : Thank you! I'm very honored! Oh, my god! I spit out my drink when I read that! Lol! Japanese Donald Trump! I can't stop laughing when I read that. You're awesome.

 **Carlmike94** : Thank you!

 **Shirosaki Kizuro** : Perhaps! Maybe all he needed was a normal human being. Yes! A flustered Saitama is an adorable Saitama.

 **Xxsatanicteddybearxx1** : Eeeee! I'm glad that you love it! Thank you!

 **1Laure-Lo** : Thank you so much!

 **Mortred101** : I'm very happy that you enjoy my story!

 **LunarLuvsU** : Wait, really? That...is freaking adorable! Lol. Seriously! That's super cute! Definitely One Kick Girl!

Sorry for it being sooo late! Today was a really, really, **REALLY** busy day. Also, there is some attempted sexual assault in this chapter so if you're not comfortable or if you have triggers, please, please, PLEASE read with caution and I will mark it. If you don't want to read this chapter, I completely understand. I'd rather you be safe than to read it. I love you all.

 **Chapter 10: Drama at Umenohana Cafe**

Genos once again walked me to work, stopping before we reached the cafe and wishing me a good day. Once I was inside, Mariko was on me like a harpy.

"Still here, I see. Ugh. I can't _BELIEVE_ Daisuke didn't fire you. It's probably because you spread your legs for him, isn't it? You're probably his little whore, aren't you?" She sneered at me. I pushed past her, ignoring her harsh words. "I fucking knew it. What a slut. Who thought you would act like a such a skank?" Mariko followed me, continuing to hurl insults at me. Finally I had enough and whirled around, glaring at her.

"You know what you could be doing instead of trying to hurt me with shitty, unoriginal insults? You could actually be doing the job you think you're so fucking good at. Or actually being nice to the customers for a change. Maybe then you won't complain about how you don't get tips and try to bully it off of the other waitresses. Maybe then we can get a fucking break from your high-pitched, irritating-as-hell voice!" I ranted at her.

The entire staff of the cafe went quiet as I ranted, staring at us with wide eyes. Airi stood behind Mariko as she shook in rage.

"You just fucked up royally, you little bitch." Mariko threatened, her face turning red from anger.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, popping my hip out, "What are you going to do? Tell Kawaguchi-san? Go ahead. Go on and run to the manager like a big ass baby. You started it and I have the staff as witness." I smirked at her, a smug feeling in my chest.

"Just you wait. You'll see." She pointed a pale finger at me before spinning around and stomping off. I let out a long sigh and rubbed my temples.

' _Great. Just what I needed._ '

Airi walked up to me, concern coloring her green eyes, "You alright? That was...quite the blow up."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you keep getting called a whore." I replied, making sure my keys, notepad and phone were in my apron pockets as I walked up to the counter. "Plus I hate the way she treats everyone here. It just got on my nerves and I couldn't take it anymore." Shrugging, I poured myself a small cup of iced coffee and took a sip.

Airi smiled at me and shook her head, "Such a hero. Just be careful. Mariko is the kind that likes to get people back in whatever way she can. She'll try her best to make your life a living hell."

"Gotcha." I returned her smile and we got to work. The day was pretty light. Within the hour, however, hot coffee had been spilled on me courtesy of Mariko.

"Oops, my bad. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She giggled behind her hand and carried on, smirking back at me as I shook it off my burning hands.

"Mitsuki-kun, a-are you o-okay?" One of the waitresses asked me. She was a shy girl with glasses and didn't talk much due to being utterly terrified of Mariko. Handing me a napkin, she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Thanks, Mami-san. I'm fine. It just burned a bit. Do you mind taking over my tables for a bit? I'm gonna go change." I asked, wiping my hands.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Mami smiled at me. I thanked her and jogged to the back to find another uniform and to toss this one into the washer.

' _Man, I'm going through uniforms like they're nothing. Alright, let's see. I need a medium. Medium...medium...Huh? What the fuck? Where are all the mediums?_ '

All the medium uniforms had been taken or hidden since all I could find were large, small and extra small.

"I know we had more mediums than this so where are they?" I searched through the pile one more time before I realized what happened, "Mariko. Fuck!" I hissed, hitting the rack of clothes. I paced the small room for a few minutes before an idea popped up into my head. Fishing out my phone from my pocket, I quickly dialed Genos' number. "Come on, pick up! Pick up, pick up! I know you're not doing anything, you blasted cyborg!"

"Hello?" Genos' voice came through.

"Genos-kun! I need a favor! Have you done laundry yet?!" I asked, still pacing around the room.

"Laundry? Yes, I have. Why-" Genos began to ask but I caught him off.

"Would you be able to bring my work uniform to me? Someone took all the medium sized uniforms and I got coffee all over me so I need to change! Please?!" I begged, stopping my pacing and bouncing in one place.

"Yes, I can bring it to you. Please be waiting outside in about five minutes, Mitsuki-san." Genos promised.

"Five min-?"

"See you then." Genos hung up on me, the line beeping in my ear.

"Uh...alright then. Five minutes." I left the room, buying four croissants for both of the boys and letting Airi know, heading towards the front of the cafe and waiting outside. As promised, within five minutes Genos flew down to meet me carrying a bag with my uniform folded neatly inside. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver!" I gave him a quick hug and handed him the croissants. Patrons inside the cafe were murmuring, staring outside the windows at Genos and I. "Hey, look! You have admirers already!" Chuckling as Genos blushed, I promised to bake him whatever he wanted. "I'll see you at home, alright? Tell Saitama I said hi."

The cyborg nodded and took off, leaving me coughing and waving away dust. I changed quickly and went back to work, careful to avoid Mariko. I was successful throughout half of my shift and past my break much to the blonde's anger. But my luck ran out when everyone had gone on break and it was just me and Mariko. I was washing the dishes, stacking them in the dishwasher to be dried when she sauntered over with a large smile on her face.

"That was pretty clever of you. Getting your boyfriend to drop off your uniform." She taunted, leaning against the sink.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend." I replied with a sigh, washing off a plate.

"A loser like you is friends with an S class hero? Doubt it. You gotta be doing something to keep him around. Probably spreading your legs for him like the whore you are." Mariko snickered.

"He's a cyborg, dumbass." I mumbled, stacking the last of the dishes. ' _Just go away, woman. I don't have the patience for you._ '

"Maybe I'll take him then." Mariko stated with a smirk. I whirled around, glaring at her.

"You won't fucking touch him. Don't you dare fucking touch him. I'll kill you if you even take a step near him." I threatened her, getting up in her face. There was a wild look in her eyes as her smirk widened back into a smile and I didn't realize my mistake until she whispered,

"Got you, bitch." She took out a recorder and shook it in front of me. "Thanks for the threat. So now if you _**ever**_ try to go against me like that again, this will be turned in to Daisuke and you'll not only be fired, you'll be arrested." Mariko pocketed the recorder again and turned away from me, "So I suggest you get back in line, loser or else that fag Airi is gonna be visiting you in county jail." She left me by myself, her laughter still ringing in my ears.

"You idiot, Mitsuki." I berated myself, shaking my head. ' _How could you be so stupid?! Of course she wasn't going to go after Genos! She only said that to get a reaction out of you and you gave it to her! Goddammit!_ ' Airi walked in right as I slammed my hands against the sink angrily.

"Everything alright?" She asked, watching me from afar. Airi slowly walked up to me, her arms folded under her chest. I glared at her and she flinched back. "Mariko corner you?"

"What do you think?" I retorted, scowling. Airi looked away, upset and on the verge of tears. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks and my scowl melted away. "I'm sorry, Airi-chan. Please don't cry." I walked up to her and hugged her. "Yeah, she cornered me and being the dumbass I am, I completely walked right into her trap. She recorded me threatening her." I sighed, rubbing Airi's back. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

Airi hugged me back tightly, sniffling, "Forgiven...dumbass. Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

I pulled back and stared at her, wide eyed, "We?" Airi laughed and flicked my forehead.

"Yeah, we. I'm your supervisor. Gotta protect you til your training's done, right? Well, it's not done for another couple weeks so until then, it's 'we', dweeb." Airi smiled at me softly and gave me another hug before stepping away. "Come on. As much as I love snuggling with you, still gotta work."

"Boo." I pouted playfully, causing Airi to chuckle. I managed to avoid Mariko the rest of her shift, dodging her when she tried to spill coffee on me again. As she left the cafe, she stopped at the entrance, turned to me and patted her pocket to remind me of the recording. I took in a deep breath and looked away, returning to the customers with a forced smile. By the end of my shift, I was mentally exhausted and ready to be home. An image of Saitama floated into my mind and a smile pulled at my lips.

"Who're you thinking about there, Mitsuki? Me?" Airi teased, placing her arms on my shoulders. I giggled and glanced at her over my shoulder. "It's definitely me, right? Admit it, you're in love with me. It was bound to happen. I'm just too amazing. It's a curse, honestly." She gloated with a dramatic sigh.

"Ha, you wish I was in love with you." I stuck my tongue out at her and she poked me in the nose in response.

"Nah, I know you're not. I'm sure you're thinking of a certain bald man in a yellow jumpsuit." Airi prodded with a knowing smile. It widened as I blushed a deep red. "Aw! I knew it! You like him~!" She sang. "Well, while you were trying to figure out your feelings for Mr. Baldy, I found someone, too."

My face lit up with a smile, "Really?! Who?! Can I meet her?!" Airi chuckled and tried to stop me from bouncing.

"We're not together yet, calm down. It's still a maybe. Plus she's busy a lot with hero work." That stopped me and I tilted my head.

"She's a hero? Cool! Airi-chan's dating a hero!" I resumed my bouncing and clapped my hands.

"I said we aren't together yet! Goodness! Stop bouncing, lady! You're very distracting!" Airi yelled, covering her eyes.

"Pervert!" I gasped dramatically and screamed at her, covering my chest.

"Hey, hey! You were the one bouncing! I can't help but look, okay?!" Airi retorted, still covering her eyes.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to stare!" I argued, smiling to myself, "Airi-chan's a pervert!"

"I am not!" She protested with a whine.

"What's going on here?" A deeper voice interrupted our playful banter. We whirled around with a shared gasp to see Daisuke standing at the door to the locker room.

"N-nothing. We were just talking, Kawaguchi-san." I answered in a hushed tone, looking down at the floor. Airi stood in front of me slightly, staring at Daisuke.

"Hmm, I see." Daisuke glared at Airi then looked at me, his eyes softening. "Mitsuki, please come to my office. I wish to speak with you. Airi, you should go home." He spoke to her in a cold tone and walked away, intending for me to follow him.

Airi glanced at me with pleading eyes, telling me not to go, and held onto my arm.

"I'll be fine. Here." I gave her my number and had her text me so I could have hers, "I'll text you once I'm out, alright?"

"'Kay." Airi agreed, "You better text me, Mitsuki." She left with a wave. I took a deep breath and headed to Daisuke's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He answered in his deep voice. Stepping inside tentatively, I announced that it was me and walked inside. "Ah, Mitsuki. Please sit." My muscles were stiff as I sat down in the leather chair across his desk. "So...I heard about your little argument with Mariko earlier today. I don't like fighting, Mitsuki. Especially between coworkers."

"I-I'm sorry, Kawaguchi-san." I apologized, bowing my head. "It was extremely unprofessional. It won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not. I don't wish to fire either of you, especially you, Mitsuki." Daisuke stood up from his desk and wandered over to me, pulling me up from the chair. He held me close, forcing me to place my hands on his chest to put some sort of distance between us. "I heard she spilled hot coffee on you earlier today. Are you alright?" He inquired, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. Panic signals fired off in my brain and dread filled my chest, making it hard to breath as Daisuke stared into my eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. It w-wasn't too hot s-so it d-didn't b-b-burn m-me." I squirmed in his hold, shuddering when he skimmed his fingers up my spine. "Kawaguchi-san-"

I didn't finish my sentence for Daisuke pushed his lips against mine, surprising me. It was soft and gentle but something was off, like he was forcing himself to be that way. ' _NO!_ ' I pulled away, stepping back and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mitsuki." Daisuke said my name and reached for me again.

"I-I..." I stuttered, taking another step back and grabbing my purse, "I need to go." Running out of his office without a glance back even as he called for me, I took out my phone and sent a text to Airi to let her know that I was okay. I ran the entire way home, only stopping once I reached the stairs. A sob escaped past my lips and I clamped my hand over my mouth as tears streamed down my face, leaning against the wall. I didn't want Saitama or Genos to hear me crying.

I didn't want them to know. It was my problem, not theirs. They had bigger issues to deal with. Once I had calmed myself down, I wiped my face and walked up the stairs. Before I could open the door, I noticed a small crate overflowing with seaweed sitting outside the door.

"What in the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, the sound of the T.V reaching my ears. "Guys, I'm home!" I called out, slipping off my shoes and walking into the living room. "What's with the crate of seaweed outside?"

Saitama looked up at me, studying my face. He narrowed his eyes a bit, focusing his eyes on the puffiness underneath my own eyes. I turned away, not wanting him to see.

"Sensei happened to get it for cheap." Genos explained, writing in his journal and not looking up.

"Oh, I see. Genos-kun, have you decided what you want me to bake for you?" I asked, shifting from foot to foot. Saitama was still staring at me, moving from his sitting position onto his knees.

"I am not picky, Mitsuki-san so whatever you make me will be fine." Genos finally glanced up at me and gave me a soft smile.

"'Kay." I replied quietly. "I'm gonna go change." With that, I turned on my heel and started walking away. As I began to open the bathroom door, Saitama stopped me by gripping it and making it impossible to move. I glanced over my shoulder at him, wide eyed. "S-S-Saitama-san! W-Wha-?!" Before I could ask him what he was doing, he cut me off and spun me around with his free hand.

"Why were you crying?" Saitama asked. I sputtered, twirling my hair around my fingers.

"I just...had a rough day at work. One of my coworkers was giving me a hard time." I told him. Guilt tugged at my heart as I tore my eyes away from his. ' _It's not like you're lying to him! You really did have a rough day at work!_ '

' _But you're not telling him everything._ ' A voice in the back of my mind replied back.

' _He doesn't need to know everything! It's not his problem!_ ' I argued, biting my bottom lip hard.

"Mitchan." Saitama spoke my name, pulling me away from my inner argument.

"I-I'll be fine, Saitama-san. It's nothing to worry about. Really." I forced myself to smile at him and shooed him away, stepping into the bathroom. Once I was finished, I ate quickly and set up my clothes for tomorrow's date with Aiko. ' _Hopefully some time away from the cafe will do me some good._ ' I thought to myself as I laid down on the futon and nuzzled into Saitama's arms, smiling softly. The sense of security and happiness washed over me as he wrapped his arms around me, one hand playing with my hair comfortingly, easing me into sleep.

~The Next Day~

I woke up later than I had wanted to, sleeping past Saitama's alarm clock at 8am and finally getting up at 10. I sat up and looked around the room with blurred eyes, stifling a yawn as they landed on Saitama who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" I inquired, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Did you get too close to Genos, Mitchan? Your hair's all frizzed out." Saitama snickered, pointing at me. Genos' eyes widened as he denied Saitama's joke.

"I swear that I did not have anything to do with frizzing out your hair, Mitsuki-san. I promise." Genos assured me, waving his hands.

I stuck my tongue out at Saitama and calmed Genos down with a smile as I slowly got up from the futon. Making my way lazily to the bathroom, I washed up and got ready, applying my make up when I noticed a sizable dent on the bathtub's edge. ' _Whoa. What happened here? Was this here last night? I don't remember seeing it._ ' Walking over to it, I bent down and studied it, noticing finger marks within the dent. My fingers ghosted over it. ' _Huh. Maybe Saitama slipped while getting out of the bath._ ' I tried to explain it to myself, ignoring the nagging feelings at the back of my mind.

The thought made me giggle to myself and I finished my make up, leaving the bathroom and flopping down next to Saitama.

"I'm tired..." I lamented, laying my head down on the table, not bringing up the dent. Saitama ruffled my hair and continued watching T.V as I waited for Aiko to show up.

"Are you going in at a later time today, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked, tying on a pink apron. I raised an eyebrow and watched him, shaking my head.

"No, I have today off. I'm seeing Aiko-chan today." I replied, sitting up. "Where did you get the pink apron, Genos-kun? It's adorable." I giggled as a pink color dusted his cheeks.

"I do not remember." He mumbled, looking away.

"I see." I chuckled, watching him walk away. Exhaling quietly, I rested my head on Saitama's shoulder and closed my eyes, falling back asleep.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

She was lying to me, I could tell from the way she wouldn't hold my gaze for more than a second. Mitchan had come in from work with red, puffy eyes and a blotchy face signaling that she had been crying. Something happened that had upset her to the point of crying but she was refusing to tell me, even plastering a fake smile on her face in an attempt to placate me when I confronted her about it. It ended up frustrating me more. Mitchan should smile from happiness.

When we had gone to sleep, she wrapped her arms around my torso instead of my arm and placed her head against my chest with a happy expression on her face. ' _That's better. That's how you should always look, Mitchan._ ' I thought to myself as I encased her in my arms and played with her hair with my left hand tenderly. Mitchan fell asleep quickly, her hold on me easing up. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Genos eyeing us.

"What?" I quizzed, raising an eyebrow. Genos pondered for a few seconds, placing his index finger on his bottom lip.

"Sensei." The cyborg finally spoke. "Do you have feelings for Mitsuki-san?"

I was taken aback by the question and I stuttered.

"Huh? N-No, of course not." I denied it quickly. Maybe a little too quickly as Genos stared at me with doubtful eyes.

"Lately you have gotten more protective of her and you still have not told me where you got that bruise. In all the fights I have seen you in, the most damage you have received are scuffs but never bruises." Genos continued, his eyes shifting between the sleeping Mitchan and I. My hand automatically covered the completely faded present from Mitchan from weeks ago and I looked away from Genos.

' _I did promise I would tell him where I got it but I was hoping he would forget! GAH! Why would he forget?! He's a cyborg!_ ' I grimaced, letting my hand fall back to Mitchan's hair. "I'll tell you another time, Genos. Not tonight." Sighing, I put my head down on my pillow and held Mitchan closer, eliciting a quiet groan from her.

"Sensei." Genos began again.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She would be a good choice for you, Sensei. Good night." Genos laid down and shut off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

' _A good choice._ '

His words swirled around in my brain as I laid there, feeling Mitchan's breathing against my chest. She shifted a bit, pushing her breasts against my stomach and I stiffened, my mind going back to that damned vision of her beneath me crying out in pleasure. I felt myself harden and I groaned behind clenched teeth, scooting away from Mitchan so that she wouldn't feel it. She let out a whimper and grasped at my pajama shirt.

"Saitama..." Mitchan whined, pulling at me. She was still asleep but the way she called my name made me harder.

' _Goddammit! I can't take it!_ ' I bolted up, pulling her hands off of my shirt as gently as possible and hurrying off to the bathroom. Laying down a towel, I stripped off my pants and underwear and sat down. Letting out a shuttering breath, I slowly began to pump myself and held in a groan. Another image of Mitchan floated into my mind, this time riding me with her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. I tightened my grip around my cock and pumped harder, moaning softly.

"Mit...chan..." I whispered, rubbing my thumb over my tip slowly. Gripping the edge of the bathtub with my free hand, I pumped faster and harder. ' _Shit...I can't believe she can do this to me._ ' I clenched the bathtub tighter, feeling it bend beneath me as I went faster. I was getting close to hitting the edge when another image drifted up of Mitchan sucking me off while staring up at me, her beautiful brown eyes filled with longing. "Fuck!"

That vision sent me over and I came on my hand, my eyes rolling into the back of my head and panting. Letting go and dropping my hand down to the side, I leaned my head back to try to catch my breath. I slowly got up and cleaned myself off, pulling my underwear and pants back on and stuffing the towel deep into the dirty basket before making my way back to bed. I laid down on my back and her arms once again wound themselves around my torso, Mitchan following close behind. As I was starting to fall asleep, I thought about Genos' words.

"She would be a good choice for you, Sensei."

' _But would I be a good choice for her?_ '

I had woken up the next day begrudgingly, turning off my alarm and peeling myself away from a still sleeping Mitchan. Genos was already up and about, putting away folded laundry. I heard Mitchan fuss behind me as I got up to brush my teeth and I caressed her cheek to soothe her. She quieted down and laid still, her breathing going back to normal. A smile pulled at my lips and I left to brush my teeth.

When I came back and turned on the T.V, she was up and looking around with sleep filled eyes. Her hair fanned out behind her, creating a frizzy halo. I tried to hide a laugh as she stifled a yawn and her eyes turned to me.

"What?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Did you get too close to Genos, Mitchan? Your hair's all frizzy." I teased her, snickering as I pointed at her hair halo.

"I swear that I did not have anything to do with frizzing out your hair, Mitsuki-san. I promise." Genos fretted, waving his hands in front of him. Mitchan stuck her tongue out at me before giving a soft smile to Genos as she got up and left for the bathroom. Returning with her hair done and make up on, she plopped down next to me and laid her head down on the table.

"I'm tired." She complained. I glanced down at her and ruffled her hair before turning back to the T.V, placing my hand down on the table. Genos began talking to Mitchan as I started spacing out until I felt something hit my shoulder. Looking down, I saw Mitchan asleep on me. I chuckled, shaking my head and turning down the volume on the T.V so it didn't disturb her.

Genos ambled back into the living room, carrying the broom and dust pan and once again eyeing us with a smile. I tilted my head as to question what he was staring at but he merely shook his head and walked into the kitchen. I blinked and shrugged, freaking out a second later when I remembered that Mitchan was sleeping on my shoulder. Turning to make sure I didn't wake her up or hurt her, I was surprised to find her still asleep and still attached to me. I moved closer to her and put my forehead against hers, closing my eyes.

The fragrance of her raspberry scented conditioner wafted into my nose and I exhaled.

"What am I doing?" I whispered to myself. ' _I'm torturing myself, is what I'm doing. I don't even know what I feel for this girl and yet I can't help but get close to her. Mitchan, you confuse me so badly._ ' I pulled away from her forehead, unsure of what to do. ' _I guess for now, I'll just be her friend. That's all I can do until I figure these feelings out._ ' Tucking a strand of Mitchan's hair behind her ear, I gently picked her up and laid her down on the futon.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

I woke up on the futon, lying on my side. Saitama was gone but he had left the T.V on, the newswoman talking quietly in the background. Sitting up, I looked around to try to find him when Genos had walked back in.

"Sensei left to find your friend at the train station. She had text you a few minutes ago asking for our address but you were still asleep, Mitsuki-san. So Sensei took it upon himself to pick up your friend." The cyborg explained, placing a cup of coffee down in front of me. "To help you wake up, Mitsuki-san." He then gave me a little smile and sat down next to me with his own cup of green tea.

"Thank you, Genos-kun." I beamed at him, picking up the cup and blowing on it before taking a sip. Warmth spread throughout my body. Glancing around the room, I noticed that Saitama's hero suit was gone and I blanched. "Please tell me that Saitama-san didn't pick up Aiko-chan in his hero get up." I pleaded, staring at Genos.

He tilted his head in confusion, as though the question was silly. "Of course he did, Mitsuki-san. Sensei is a hero, he needs to be in uniform at all times in case a crisis arises." I slapped my hand against my forehead.

' _Oh, god. I can just imagine Aiko's expression right now. Shit, I'm never going to hear the end of this._ ' I wailed internally, pressing my palm against my forehead. Right then, the front door opened and I heard Aiko's voice.

"Thanks again for picking me up, Saitama-san. I don't know why I didn't ask for your guys' address ahead of time. Oh, there's my favorite girl!" Aiko stepped into the living room with a teasing smirk on her face, Saitama behind her. She then spotted Genos and her eyes widened with curiosity, "Huh? Who's this?"

"Aiko-chan, this is Genos-kun. Genos-kun, this is my best friend, Aiko Oshiro. Genos-kun is Saitama-san's and my roommate." I explained as the cyborg stood up and held out a hand to Aiko. She took it with a flirty smile.

"Nice to meet you, Genos-chan." Aiko winked. I rolled my eyes and dragged her away as Genos blushed.

"A-And you, Aiko-san." Genos stuttered.

"He's only 19, you old hag. Plus you're married. We're leaving. Bye, guys! I'll see you later!" I gulped down the rest of my coffee, waved to the boys and yanked Aiko out of the apartment.

"Hey, I take offense to being called an old hag. I'm only 23, dammit." Aiko huffed from behind me. "Genos-chan is sexy!"

"Genos-kun is a cyborg and you're MARRIED!" I reiterated, letting go off Aiko's arm once we were down the stairs. She whined and gripped my arm.

"But he's so cute!" Aiko pouted, stomping her feet. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Aiko-chan." I shook my arm in an attempt to get her off of me.

"What? I can dream in my miiiind!" She yanked on my arm, sticking her bottom lip out and pulling puppy eyes on me. "You know I have a thing for blondes and he seems so innocent!" I gave her an incredulous look.

"Oh, my god. You're such a creep!" I attempted to walk forward when I was pulled back into Aiko's arms.

"But you love this creep, right?" She smirked at me, rubbing our noses together. Placing my hand in between us, I pushed on her face and wiggled in her hold.

"Let go, creeper." I leaned back, getting annoyed as Aiko tightened her hold on my waist. "Seriously, let go or I won't spend today with you." I threatened, scowling. She pouted but I looked away with a pout, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Fine, fine." Aiko released me with a sigh. "I was just teasing you, you know." She stated, trudging away from me.

"Uh huh, sure." I replied, running after her. We walked into the main city side by side, going into random shops.

"So you're working at that cafe now? Never pegged you to be a waitress." Aiko commented, holding up a dress to her body in front of a mirror. I was sitting behind her, holding two shirts and a pair of pants for her.

"Yeah, well, I'm taking whatever jobs I can get. Can't afford to be picky right now." I replied, staring outside. My thoughts were getting pulled towards what I was going to do about Daisuke when I went back to work tomorrow and I was scared because I had no idea what I was going to do. Letting out a sigh through my nose, I turned my attention to Aiko. "I like that dress on you. I think you should get it."

"Yeah?" Aiko beamed at me. "I think so, too. Did you find anything you like?" She questioned, taking the clothes from me and making her way over to the register. I shook my head and followed after her. Aiko glanced back at me, blinking. "You alright there, babe? You seem a bit out of it. Normally you're trying on a whole bunch of dresses and shoes but you're not even looking at them today."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured her, forcing a smile on my face. Aiko stared at me before placing her clothes on the check out counter.

"Don't lie to me, Mitsuki-chan. I know when you're lying to me. You're telling me everything once we get out of this store." She whipped around and paid for her clothes, grabbing the bag and my hand and dragging me out of the store. Aiko pulled me into the park not too far from the electronic store that Genos and I had gone too a few weeks ago and had us sit down on the bench. "Alright, what's going on?"

I sighed and began explaining what was going on at work with Mariko, leaving out Daisuke, and my possible feelings for Saitama. Aiko stayed quiet throughout the entire thing, watching me until I was done.

"You always were one to fall for someone quickly, Mitsuki-chan." Aiko commented, leaning back. I huffed and she smiled in response. "Well, have you said anything to Saitama-san about it?"

I stared at her, wide eyed, "Hell no! I would never tell him! It's SAITAMA-SAN!" I hissed at her, pulling at my hair. "This is Captain Apathetic we're talking about here, Aiko-chan! I highly doubt he even feels the same or if he's even capable of it." I bemoaned, looking down at my feet and twiddling my thumbs. Aiko laughed.

"You're silly, Mitsuki-chan. But if you don't want to tell him, I can't make you. Now as far as this Mariko girl, I'm surprised you haven't punched her yet." Aiko mused, tapping her chin with her fingernail.

"I don't want to get fired or else I would have already." I pouted, folding my arms underneath my breasts. ' _Not to mention she has that damn recording of me threatening her. Maybe I should call Bang-san's dojo, see if he's gotten anywhere with my resume._ '

"You should still punch her." Aiko replied, standing up and holding out her hand.

"And lose my job? No, thanks." Taking her hand, I stood up and we started walking towards another store. "You still owe me a dress by the way." I stated.

Aiko glanced back at me over her shoulder with a large smile, "Oh? Somebody's feeling better. Alright, I'll buy you whatever you want, _princess_." A blush crept across my cheeks as Aiko purred out her old nickname for me and I looked away with a sulk.

"Shut up and just get me a fucking dress, you jerk." I demanded, smacking her arm. Aiko laughed again and gave in.

"Okay, okay! Shit, so harsh to your best friend." She pouted playfully and pulled me into the nearest dress shop. We spent a good two hours there because Aiko kept finding different dresses and shoving them at me to try them on. Every few dresses or so, she would make a dirty comment, call me "princess" or pinch my butt until I got fed up and ended up punching her in the arm.

"Stop it, you pervert!" I hissed at her. "I'm telling Jirou-san!"

"No!" Aiko wailed, tugging on my shirt. "Please don't tell him! I won't get sex!" I made an exasperated face as she yanked at me.

"Aiko-chan, please. I was just saying that to get you to quit pinching my ass. Stop pulling! I won't tell!" Rolling my eyes as Aiko hugged me, I collected the dresses I wanted into my arms. We checked out and got burgers, sitting down once again in the park. As we ate in silence, Aiko's phone went off several times. "Is it Jirou-san?" I asked, nibbling on a pickle.

She scrolled through the texts and nodded, a scowl pulling her lips down. "Apparently, Jirou came home early to find the babysitter had invited her boyfriend and some friends over and wasn't watching the baby at all! Oh, I'm so gonna fire her. She's not getting this damn paycheck!" Aiko furiously pounded on the buttons, texting her husband back. I watched her, tapping my fries on the bag.

"Do you need to head home? It's alright if you do." I said.

"You sure? I feel like I don't see you enough and whenever I do, I always cut our time together short." Aiko protested, looking up from her phone. I nodded.

"It's fine, really! I don't mind at all. You have a family now and you need to tend to them first. I come second and that's alright." I reiterated, beaming at her. We stood up and hugged each other good bye before parting ways, promising to text one another. I sighed and looked at my phone. It was almost 5pm. Shrugging, I started walking back to the apartment and stopped to pick up food for the boys, sending a text to Genos to let him know.

As I walked up the steps, I spotted Saitama standing outside leaning against the rail.

"Saitama-san?" I called out, tilting my head. He turned to look at me, the blank expression that I've come to adore on his face. "What are you doing out here?" Saitama shrugged, his eyes landing on the bag of food in my hand.

"Whatcha got there, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, shuffling over to me and taking the bag. He opened it and examined the contents. "Burgers and fries. Yum." Saitama beamed at me and I thought my heart stopped at how dazzling his smile was. "Thanks, Mitchan. How was your day with your friend?"

"You're...You're welcome." I replied in a breathy tone, trying to remind myself to breath. "It was good. Got new dresses." I held up the other bag in my hand to show him.

"Oh. You should show me those later on, then." Saitama stated nonchalantly and turned to walk back into the apartment, waiting for me to follow him.

"O-okay." My cheeks flushed red and I hurried inside, Saitama strolling past me into the living room.

"Genos, Mitchan got us burgers!" He called out and I heard the bag rustle. "AH, SHE EVEN GOT US MILKSHAKES! I CALL CHOCOLATE! AGH! NO, GENOS! I CALLED IT, DAMMIT! GIVE IT BACK! Oh, wait, I found another one." My ears perked up at that and I went sprinting into the living room, screeching.

"NO, THAT'S MINE!" I tackled Saitama, who didn't move an inch, right as he was about to put the straw into his mouth. "Don't you dare drink that! It's mine!" He held it away from me as I made grabby hands towards the milkshake. "Give it! Give it back, Saitama-san!" Saitama kept eye contact with me as he slowly placed the straw in his mouth and started drinking, causing me to shriek. "NOOO! YOU ASSHOLE!" I began smacking his arm. "That was MY chocolate milkshake!"

Giving up, I slowly slid down his arm in defeat with a wail.

"You may have mine, Mitsuki-san." Genos offered.

"It's not the same!" I cried, slumped over on the floor. "I hope you choke on a fry, you jerk."

"That's not very nice, Mitchan." Saitama chided, putting the straw on the side of his mouth.

"You stealing my milkshake wasn't very nice and yet you still did it." I argued back.

"It's just a milkshake." He rolled his eyes.

"But it was _my_ milkshake!" My voice was muffled as I pushed my face into his arm. Saitama scoffed and shoved the vanilla milkshake against my neck. I squealed at the sudden coldness and fell over, covering my neck with my hand. Saitama stared down at me with a smirk, holding the drink above me. Sitting back up quickly, I snatched it away from him and began drinking it. "Ass."

~The Next Day~

Apprehension filled my chest as I walked to work, staring at my phone. All last night, I had been leaving Airi texts but she hadn't been answering them. ' _I hope she's okay._ ' I held my phone close to my chest and stopped outside of the cafe, trying to gather my courage. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I stepped inside and looked around for Airi, who was usually at work before I was.

But she was nowhere in sight or in her usual hangouts in the cafe. Worried, I jogged up to Mami, who was setting up the tables.

"Mami-san! Mami-san, where's Airi-chan? Does she have today off?" I inquired. Mami straightened up and turned to face me but refused to make eye contact. "Mami-san? What's wrong?"

"Um...well...About Airi..." She began when a familiar high-pitched voice from behind us cut her off.

"That fag got fired. It was about time honestly."

I whirled around to Mariko strutting towards us with a smug look on her face.

' _Airi was fired? No no no no!_ ' My heart dropped into my stomach. The only person that was trying to protect me from Daisuke was now gone and I was left alone to face him by myself. Forcing myself to keep my breathing under control, Mariko kept taunting me.

"I caught the bitch rifling through my bag. I guess she was looking for that recording I had of you." Mariko shrugged with one hand in the air, a smirk spreading on her face. "I always knew that fag had a crush on you. She was too sweet with you and now she paid the price but maybe if I press charges, she'll get sent to prison with a bunch of other like her." She snickered.

Anger bubbled in my chest and I turned around, walking away. ' _Don't blow up. Don't blow up. She's just doing this to get a rise out of you. Calm down._ ' Heels clacked behind me, telling me that Mariko was following close behind.

"You could always go visit her. I'm sure that they'll allow conjugal visits. Or maybe she'll forget about you and meet someone else since it's not like _**dykes**_ can be faithful." She sneered. I stopped in my tracks, digging my nails into my palms as the anger in my chest spread through the rest of my body. Whirling around to face her, I growled.

"Don't call Airi-chan that." I hissed at her. Mariko simply smirked.

"Call her what? Dyke? But that's what she is, isn't she?" She giggled, taunting me.

My anger rose and I no longer cared about anything but hurting her. Striding over, I shoved my purse into Mami's hands, pulled my arm back and sucker punched Mariko in her all-too-perfect nose. Mami shrieked behind me as Mariko fell down, covering her face and knocking over a table. Blood streaked down her chin, staining her white apron. It should have stopped me but it didn't and I hopped on top of her, wrapped her hair around my hand and began whaling on her.

Outrage and hatred was rushing through my veins, deafening my ears to Mami's cries of my name as my fists connected with Mariko's arms, face and chest.

"Don't say anything bad about Airi!" I screamed as I punched at her. She thrashed beneath me, slapping me whenever she got the chance but in my rage, I didn't even feel it. Slamming her head into the floor to stop her wiggling, I then smashed my fist into her cheek. Right as I was about to bash her in the nose again, I felt arms wrap around me and pull me up. Shrieking in frustration and fury as Kumiko struggled to keep her hold on me, I kicked at the fallen blonde, my leg connecting with her thigh.

"You stupid bitch." Mariko stuttered out, spitting out blood. There was a flash of silver and a stinging pain coming from my forearm. I looked down and saw a cut in my sleeve, blood staining the outside of the tear. "I'll fucking kill you for this." I struggled out of Kumiko's grasp and pushed her out of the way as Mariko stood up on wobbly legs, making a beeline straight for me.

My anger was now gone and trepidation set in as she got closer, swinging the knife. ' _Where the fuck did she get the knife?! Did she grab it from one the tables that toppled over?_ ' My thoughts were rushed as I tried to dodge Mariko's frenzied swings. Feeling another sting on my thigh, I winced and backed up.

"Not so tough now, are we, bitch?!" She laughed hysterically, her blue eyes wild and her face bloody and swollen. Mariko came at me again, cutting me in my stomach and cheek when I bumped into one of the tables. Knocking me down and sitting on top of my hips, she gave me a wide blood-stained grin. "Bye-bye, newbie." Mariko held the knife high above her head and started swinging it downwards when a chair cuffed her, pushing her off of me.

I sat up, tears streaming down my face and panting as I looked around for my savior. My eyes landed on Mami, still holding the chair so tightly that her knuckled were turning white. She was staring wide-eyed at Mariko, her mouth open in a silent scream. Kumiko ran over to check her pulse then looked up at us.

"She's fine, just out."

With that, Mami let go of the chair and sank to the floor, crying. I crawled over to her, ignoring the pain coming from my cuts and hugged her. She clung to me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Mami-san. It's alright." I rubbed her back as she continued to break down. Kumiko came up behind me and touched Mami's head.

"You did it to protect Mitsuki-san, okay? Please just think of that." Kumiko tried to soothe Mami, who nodded and started to calm down. Her sobs ceased to sniffles and she released her tight hold on me, pulling away to wipe her eyes.

"We...we need to clean your w-wounds, Mitsuki-kun." Mami pointed out. I let out a laugh and nodded. We all stood up and were about to head to the first aid kit when Daisuke stepped into the cafe, an stunned look on his face as he gazed around.

"What in the hell happened here?!" He demanded in a loud voice, scaring Mami. Kumiko stepped forward to explain. Daisuke listened with a hard expression on his face and glanced over at Mariko, who was still knocked out. After Kumiko was done, he pushed past her and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Daisuke-san!" Kumiko called out, reaching for me. "Mitsuki-san need to be taken care of! She's been cut several times!" Daisuke glared at her, making her flinch back.

"I'll deal with her wounds. Get that bitch out of here." He snarled and proceeded to drag me to his office.

 _ **~~POSSIBLE TRIGGERS: PLEASE SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE~~**_

"Kawaguchi-san!" I cried out, wincing as he yanked my arm after opening the office door. Daisuke hurled me into the room and I collided with the desk with a grunt. Within seconds, he closed the door, locked it and was looming over me. "K-Kawaguchi-san..." Daisuke held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes for a couple of a seconds before pushing his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I pulled away.

"Call me Daisuke, Mitsuki." Daisuke whispered, brushing his nose against my uncut cheek and down my neck. His hands left my face, one going into my hair and the other slowly sliding down my side. I shivered and held in a whimper as his hand slid around to my back, cupping my butt. Daisuke ran his fingers through my hair, smelling it as he left small kisses on my neck. "God, you're so gorgeous."

Panic started setting in my chest and my breathing began quickening. ' _I don't want this. I don't want this! Please stop!_ ' I pushed at Daisuke's chest with shaky arms, my energy waning. 'Kawaguchi-san, please. I-AH!" My plea was cut short as Daisuke yanked my head back by my hair roughly.

"I said to call me Daisuke." He growled into my ear, digging his fingers into my skin painfully and drawing out another cry from me. Tears pricked my eyes as I felt him bite my earlobe while pushing me up against the desk harder and harder until my legs finally gave out underneath me. I fell on top of the table with a thud, hitting my head sharply. The room swam before my eyes in my disoriented state and Daisuke took advantage of it by sitting on top of me, putting his weight on my hips to make sure I didn't move.

"N-no...no!" I protested weakly, trying to push him off me before he pinned my arms. "Stop!" Daisuke muffled my screams, smashing his lips against mine and biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. In my panic, I began flailing and kicking my legs. Daisuke pulled away, his face contorted in rage and tightened his hold on my wrists, causing the bones to rub together.

"Quit moving, goddammit!" Placing both my wrists in one hand, he began unbuttoning my uniform, yanking it open when he lost patience. Tears were streaming down my face nonstop as I flailed and kicked more, feeling his teeth graze my exposed skin.

"No! NO!" I screamed as I tried to buck him off. Finally one of my kicks landed, hitting him low. Daisuke buckled over in pain, letting go of my wrists and I pushed him off of me, flinging myself onto the floor. I scrambled to get up, reaching into my pocket for my phone and flipping it open. Typing in Genos' number as I ran for the door, I hit the call button right as I was tackled to the floor and the phone was knocked out of my hand. ' _Fuck! FUCK! SAITAMA! SAITAMA!_ '

Glancing back to see Daisuke grabbing onto my hips and pulling me into the middle of the room, I kicked at him as he flipped me onto my back and climbed on top of me once again. I screamed again as he ripped my skirt and forced himself in between my legs, slapping him across the face. He turned to face me, his lips pulled back in a snarl and he pulled his fist back, punching me in the cheek. Stars floated into my vision as my head was knocked sideways, blood filling my mouth from biting my tongue. In my haze, I could faintly hear Genos' voice on the other line of my phone calling my name over and over.

"G-Genos-kun..." I gurgled out, reaching out for the phone desperately. "Genos-kun...Genos-kun..." I kept repeating his name, hoping that he would hear me. "H-help m-m-me..." A sob escaped past my lips.

"Shut up." Daisuke grabbed my hand and pinned it up with the other, taking off his belt with his free hand and using it to tie my hands together. Grabbing my face, he made me look at him again and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. "I've waited weeks to do this but that damn Airi kept getting in the way. I couldn't find away to fire her until Mariko caught her going through her shit. Just my luck! Now I've got you all to myself." He purred against my lips, licking the blood off of them.

Another sob wrenched its way past my lips and Daisuke once again punched me.

"I said shut up!" He yelled, digging his fingers into my breasts.

Sucking in air, I screamed loud enough so that Genos could hear me,

" **SAITAMA**! **HELP ME, PLEASE**!" I kept screaming his name until Daisuke's hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed, cutting off my air. My eyes widened and I scratched at his hands. "S-Saitama!" I croaked out as dots began clouding my eyes.

"I'm gonna fuck you until that name is erased from your mind!" Daisuke threatened, pressing into my windpipe. My vision began to blur due to lack of air and my body became sluggish. "I heard you say his name before so I looked him up. He's just a regular C class hero and a low ranking one at that. Ha! As if he can fucking save you. C class heroes can't do shit." He laughed, keeping one hand on my throat and roughly squeezing my breast with the other.

I was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness, everything becoming more and more blurry the harder I fought to stay awake. Feeling Daisuke press his hard on against my inner thigh as his hand left my chest, his fingers looping around my panties and tugging at them, I struggled more to stay awake. Before he could pull them off, a bang came from outside the office followed by a pair of hurried footsteps and someone yelling my name.

"MITCHAN!"

Saitama's voice reached my ears and a tired smile graced my lips. ' _Saitama came for me. He came for me._ ' Fresh tears filled my eyes as the office door slammed open. Daisuke's hand left my throat and I began coughing at the sudden rush of air stinging my lungs.

"What the hell?!" Daisuke called out, looking surprised.

"You son of a bitch." Rage colored Saitama's voice as he strolled over and picked Daisuke up off me by the collar. "How dare you touch Mitchan?" Saitama glowered at the man, holding him above the floor. He then slammed him against the desk, raising his fist.

"S-Saitama-san." I wheezed out in a hoarse tone, turning over onto my side and trying to cover myself. "Saitama-san..." I called out again, looking up the bald man with teary eyes. He glanced at me then back at Daisuke, silent for a few seconds before tossing him to Genos and walking over to me.

"Mitchan." Saitama whispered tenderly, wrapping his arms around me. The second his fingers touched my shoulder, I flung myself at him and started sobbing, clutching his jumpsuit. "It's okay. I've got you." He picked me up gently, holding me close and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. A snicker came from behind and Saitama glared over my head to where Genos was holding Daisuke.

"You shouldn't baby that whore. She wanted it. The slut enjoyed every second of it. If she didn't want it, she shouldn't of teased me every day, looking the way she did." Daisuke sneered. I shook my head, clinging to Saitama and staring up at him.

"I didn't do anything, Saitama-san! Please, I didn't do anything!" I pleaded with him. Saitama looked down at me and smiled softly.

"I know you didn't." He assured me. I nodded, letting out a sob and burying my face into his neck. Daisuke once again snickered but was cut off when Genos slammed him into the wall.

"You will not speak ill of Mitsuki-san. You will not speak at all. If you do, I will crush your windpipe." Genos threatened, causing Daisuke to lose all color in his face. Saitama walked towards the door and stopped next to Genos, scowling at Daisuke.

"I'm taking Mitchan to the hospital. You do what you see fit to this creep." He told the cyborg, tightening his hold on me.

"Yes, Sensei." Genos agreed and turned his yellow eyes on the pale man under his grip. With that, Saitama left the office and the cafe, grabbing a jacket to cover me with on the way out.

He glanced down at me as I was slipping in and out of consciousness once again. Saitama adjusted the jacket and walked carefully as to not jostle me.

"Sleep, Mitchan. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." He coaxed.

"Promise me?" I whimpered back, grabbing onto his suit.

"Promise." Saitama mumbled into my hair. Leaning my head against his chest, I listened to his heartbeat, the steady rhythm lulling me to sleep.


	11. Meteor Showers

Thank you to: **harudha558** ; **marco2o** ; **ninjacreed89** ; **FluffyCockatiel** ; **DemonDamon** ; **blackroz15** ; **xLeylla** ; **Gaplodocus** ; **CupcakeLoopy** ; **.Storm** ; **Dreaming-Anime** ; **Pancakes1708** ; **chaosglory626** ; **Tsukino Aisuru** and **XxHeavensXAnglexX** for the follows!

Thank you to: **XxHeavensXAnglexX** ; **chaosglory626** ; **.Storm** ; **Gaplodocus** ; **DemonDamon** ; **FluffyCockatiel** ; **Modify the Lifestream** ; **ninjacreed89** ; **marco2o** and **harudha558** for the favorites!

 **FictionFanatic1218** : Omg! Thank you! You're making me blush!

 **Lightningblade49** : I plan on keeping Airi around for a long while. I love her too much. Lol.

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Aaaah! Seriously! Your reviews make me squeal and blush like crazy! You're incredibly sweet! Thank you so so so much! I try very hard to make sure I keep Saitama within character even if that means rewatching the show millions upon millions of times. Lol. But thank you very much! Berry-chan?! Eeee! Too cute!

: Thank you!

 **RedFistCannon** : My face is becoming the color of a tomato! Thanks!

 **Mianko** : HUE HUE HUE! BE TORTURED BY SEXUAL TENSION! And of course! I want everyone who reads my story to be safe!

 **Priceless22** : Thank you!

 **Mortred101** : More is coming, my darling! Don't you worry!

 **Xxsatanicteddybearxx1** : Oh, Genos has some plans for that asshole, Daisuke. Don't you worry! Thanks! Give the old man some slack. He's super old. Lol.

 **1Laure-Lo** : Thank you! So sweet!

 **Guest** : THANK YOU! SUCH SWEET!

 **Crownwell** : Oh, thank you so much!

 **Xxyangxx2006** : Oh, I have plans for Airi. Wink wink! Thank you, lovey!

 **Chaosglory626** : Definitely! But I still need to keep them in character. Lol.

Okay! I'm very sorry about not posting this yesterday but it was a very, very busy and hectic day so I was nowhere near a laptop. Thank you for being patient with me and dealing with my shenanigans. I love you all very much!

 **Chapter 11: Meteor Showers**

When I had woken up, I was laying down in a hospital bed. My clothes had been switched out to a hospital gown and all of my wounds had been wrapped and covered.

"Saitama-san?" I called out for the bald man, sitting up and looking around for him. Not seeing him in the room, I pulled the covers back and was about to get out of bed when a nurse walked in.

"Oh, you're awake! Wait, you're not allowed to get up yet! You've been through a lot and you need to rest!" The nurse ran over to me and pushed me back into the bed. I grabbed onto her arms and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Where's Saitama-san?" I demanded. She tilted her head in confusion. "The bald man that carried me here. Where is he?"

"Ah, him! He's in the waiting room at the moment with a blonde man. Since they're not relatives or spouses, they couldn't be in here while we cleaned you up. Now, I need to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." The nurse gave me a soft smile, picking up a clipboard. "Afterwards, I can allow them in here, if you want, alright?" I nodded and swallowed, forcing down the panic that had started creeping up my chest.

' _He's here. He didn't leave you. It's alright._ ' I took a deep breathe, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear with a shaky hand.

~Genos' P.O.V~

Sensei and I were in the hospital waiting room, anticipating the time when the nurse would let us into Mitsuki's room. Sensei paced back and forth in front of me, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. When I had arrived at the hospital after dropping that cretin off at the police department, I had to physically pry Sensei away from Mitsuki's room to allow the nurses to take of her. He had been on edge ever since, refusing to eat or even sit down. I was also deeply worried about Mitsuki.

When she had called me, I thought it was to pick her up from work. I did not expect to hear what I did.

~Flashback~

The T.V was going on in the background as I was writing in my journal and Sensei was reading his manga. Mitsuki had already left for work, bidding us good bye with her usual smile. She seemed a bit off today, zoning out at random times including while making breakfast and almost burning it. Almost an hour or two had passed since then and it was still swirling in my mind. ' _What could be bugging Mitsuki-san so much to make her zone out like that?_ ' I thought myself as I scribbled in my journal.

As I was about to ask Sensei, my phone began buzzing. Picking it up, I noticed Mitsuki's name on the screen and I answered.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san."

Sounds of a scuffle answered me and I immediately went on alarm mode.

"Mitsuki-san?" I called out. There was no answer until I heard her scream and the sound of fabric tearing. Standing up, I gripped my phone tightly, "Mitsuki-san!" Sensei glanced over at me, his eyes wide signaling that he also heard the scream. He stood up, discarding his manga book and was yanking on his uniform as the sound of flesh hitting flesh came through the phone.

""G-Genos-kun..." She gurgled out. "Genos-kun...Genos-kun..." Mitsuki kept repeating my name. "H-help m-m-me..." I heard her sob and I ran towards my shoes. As I was pulling them on, Sensei grabbed the phone from me and put it on speaker right as a muffled voice shouted at Mitsuki telling her to shut up and that he was glad to have her all to himself. I glanced up at him and froze in my spot. Sensei's face contorted in rage, his demeanor completely different than what it was moments ago.

He was relaxed earlier, his breathing patterns and heartbeat steady but now was different. Sensei had began taking deeper breaths and his heartbeat was thundering in his chest as an aura of murderous intent surrounded him when another sob came through the phone followed by another hit.

"Get your shoes on now, Genos." Sensei commanded, scowling at the door. I nodded and quickly tied them, running out the door after Sensei. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Mitsuki's voice came through the phone once again in a piercing scream.

" **SAITAMA**! **HELP ME, PLEASE**!"

Sensei's eyes narrowed and picked up his speed, pushing past people as Mitsuki wheezed his name out in a strangled tone.

"Sensei! We must hurry!" I urged, sprinting alongside him. Sensei did not answer me, the murderous intent growing as we neared the cafe. Once we reached the building, he slammed the doors open, breaking the glass and running inside.

"MITCHAN!" Sensei yelled, glancing around wildly. I stepped in behind him and scanned the area, searching for Mitsuki's phone signal. My senses alerted me that Mitsuki was in the very back of the cafe and I ran that way, motioning Sensei to follow me.

"Sensei, Mitsuki-san is this way!" I informed him. Sensei pushed past me, his face a mask of cold anger as he kicked the door open to an office and rushed inside.

"What the hell?!" A deep voice called out in fear.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you touch Mitchan?" Sensei's voice was shaking with rage and when I stepped into the room, he was holding a man against the desk by his collar and had his fist raised while Mitsuki was on the floor half naked and coughing. Fury coursed its way through my artificial body at seeing her hurt.

' _It's his fault. He hurt her. That man there hurt Mitsuki!_ ' I clenched my fists, grinding my teeth together in an attempt to keep my temper in check when Mitsuki called for Sensei in a wobbly voice. Sensei's lethal aura subsided considerably at hearing her voice and he flung the man towards me. I caught him by the neck and held him there as Sensei comforted Mitsuki.

A snicker came from the man I was holding and I glared at him.

"You shouldn't baby that whore. She wanted it. The slut enjoyed every second of it. If she didn't want it, she shouldn't of teased me every day, looking the way she did." The man commented, a sneer on his face. Outrage filled me once again. ' _Mitsuki is not a whore._ ' I squeezed the back of his neck, making the man wince but he continued on with his taunt as Mitsuki broke down in tears before I smashed him into the wall.

"You will not speak ill of Mitsuki-san. You will not speak at all. If you do, I will crush your windpipe." I threatened him, feeling smug when all the color drained from his face. Sensei walked up to us, stopping to scowl at the man.

"I'm taking Mitchan to the hospital. You do what you see fit to this creep." Sensei eyed him with disgust as he held Mitsuki close.

"Yes, Sensei." I acknowledged and he left. The man looked up at me with scared eye, his body trembling as I tightened my grip on him. "You will pay for what you did to Mitsuki-san."

The man struggled in my grasp, punching me in the cheek. I snarled at him and slammed him into the wall again. He made to hit me again, swinging his fist towards me but I grabbed his hand and stretched it out of the fist. Slowly and one by one, I pushed his fingers back until they broke. The man screamed in agony and tried to yank his hand away from me but I held on tightly.

"How dare you touch Mitsuki-san. You are disgusting. If I were not a hero, I would kill you right now." I hissed at him, squeezing his hand. Through his pain, he smirked at me.

"You're a hero? W-What is the association going to d-do to you w-when they f-find out you b-broke my f-f-fingers? H-H-Huh?" He laughed, wincing. A smile graced my lips and I leaned forward, pushing his broken fingers back. The man shrieked, hitting his head on the wall in his pain.

"Who are they going to believe? An attempted rapist or an S class hero? I can just tell them that you resisted arrest." Pulling the man off the wall, I then threw him out of the door, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt me! Please stop!" He cried, trying to crawl away as he wailed. I glared down at him, placing my foot onto the middle of his back.

"Did you stop when Mitsuki-san begged you to? No? Then I won't either." I reached down to grab him, a dark expression on my face.

~End Flashback~

The nurse finally came out as Sensei made his 40th lap around the chairs and made a beeline for us. I stood up quickly and acknowledged her.

"Are we allowed to see her now, Miss?" I asked, aware of Sensei coming to stand next to me and holding his breath. The nurse smiled at us.

"Yes, she's been asking for the two of you since she woke up. Mainly you." She nodded towards Sensei. "Unfortunately, we do have to keep her overnight just to make sure everything is okay but you're more than welcome to come see her. If you would follow me." The nurse gestured down the hall and motioned for us to follow her with a smile.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

After the nurse was finished with the questions, she informed me that the doctor had wanted to keep me overnight just to keep an eye on everything. I was going to argue but decided against, thinking that it was probably better if I did stay here for the night. I sighed softly when I heard a knock on the door and the same nurse popped her head back in.

"Hello! I have two visitors for you!" She beamed at me and escorted Saitama and Genos inside the room. A smile wide enough to split my face in half pulled at my lips and I jumped out of bed, sprinting towards Saitama.

"Saitama-san!" I cried out, tackling him and wrapping my arms and legs around him. Saitama held me up, placing his hands gently on my hips and I rested my forehead against his. The nurse chuckled.

"Like I said outside in the lobby, she's been asking for you nonstop." She mused, watching us with a romantic look in her eyes. "Well, I'll leave you kids to it. Call me if you need anything, alright?" The nurse winked and left the room. Both Saitama's and my cheeks flushed red and Saitama set me back down on the floor. Turning to Genos, I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Genos-kun." I whispered against his chest. "Thank you. If you hadn't answered, I...I..." A sob cut off my words and I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Do not cry, Mitsuki-san. You are safe now." Genos assured me, placing his hands on my shoulders and I nodded, unable to speak. Saitama came up behind me and peeled me away from the cyborg, leading me back to the bed.

"Come on, Mitchan. You have to rest." He stated. I panicked and whirled around, grabbing onto him.

"You won't leave, right?! You're not gonna leave?!" I asked in a tight voice. ' _Please don't go!_ ' Saitama shook his head.

"We're not leaving. We'll be right here. Shh, calm down." He caressed my cheek when I started breathing fast. "It's alright. I'm right here." Saitama hugged me, putting my head on the right side of his chest so I could hear the steady beating of his heart. Slowly calming down, Saitama picked me up bridal style and set me back on the bed softly, covering me up with the blanket. He turned on the small T.V in the far right corner of the room and all three of us sat in silence, watching it.

Every so often, the nurse would check in on us with the same smile on her face. She even set up two cots for Saitama and Genos when they insisted on staying the night with me, commenting that I had such wonderful princes in my life. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I covered them as I mumbled denials. Checking my vitals before leaving, she bid us good night and informed us that the night nurse would be taking over from now on. Both of the boys settled into their futons, falling asleep within minutes.

But I had a harder time and kept tossing and turning. Finally giving up, I sat up and exhaled sharply, irritated. ' _Maybe I'll just take a little walk around the halls. I feel too high strung right now._ ' I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, tip toeing around Saitama, who was asleep near the door. Leaving the door slightly ajar, I began walking down the silent hallway, the tiles cold beneath my bare feet. Waving at a couple of nurses that passed by me, I kept going, reading the numbers of the rooms in my mind and playing with my medical gown.

Up ahead, I spotted someone standing in front of a vending machine and I stopped. It was a tall man with short, messy brown hairwearing oval shaped glasses and was trying desperately to make the machine accept his dollar, causing his own medical gown to sway.

"Come on, please?" He whispered, making a small frown. "I just want some gummies." The machine spit out his dollar, making the man groan and he flattened it against his thigh. "Gummies, please!" He whimpered, shoving the dollar back in but to no avail. He watched dejectedly as the machine discharged his dollar out and it floated down to the ground. A pout pulled at his lips when he picked up his dollar off the floor before noticing me, pink coloring his cheeks. "Oh! Ah, I-I...uh...didn't see you there."

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-It's okay. I shouldn't have been spying on you." I waved my hands in front of me. Silence fell between us and I fidgeted, twirling my hair around my finger. ' _I should introduce myself..._ ' As I opened my mouth, my body was wracked with panic and the urge to run back to my room. ' _Stop! He's not Daisuke! He's not going to hurt you! Calm down!_ ' I instinctively took a step back when Glasses stepped forward with his hand raised, my eyes wide with fear.

"Ah. I'm sorry." He stopped and lowered his hand. He smiled gently, "I don't mean any harm. My name is Mumen Rider. I'm a hero."

I watched him closely, "M-Mumen Rider?" He nodded, his smile widening. Mumen held out his hand once again.

"Pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

I glanced between him and his hand before gathering my courage and stepping forward, grasping his hand, "Mitsuki." We shook hands for a second and I yanked my hand away quickly. Mumen gave me an understanding smile. I looked away, shifting my weight from foot to foot, "I...I should...um...carry on my walk."

"Do you mind if I join you?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. "I would feel bad letting a woman walk around the hospital by herself at this time of night." Mumen explained. I nodded reluctantly.

' _He's just trying to be nice, Mitsuki. It's alright. You're alright. He's a hero. It's his job to protect you._ ' I took a deep breath and started walking forward, Mumen stepping in next to me. He began humming softly, a smile on his face. I side-eyed him, observing his stride. There was confidence in every step, not enough to be cocky but still sure enough in himself as a hero.

"Mumen-san." I asked quietly, twirling my finger around my hair. He turned towards me, still smiling. "Do you like being a hero?"

"Yes! Being a hero is what I've always wanted to do since I was a kid." Mumen made a fist, beaming at me. I took a closer look at him, noticing that his entire arm was bandaged from his fingers up to his shoulder. Without thinking, I reached out and touched the bandage gently.

"What happened?" I asked. We stopped walking, standing in the deserted lobby. "You saved someone, right?"

"Yes. A little kid. He was about to get hit by a car and I jumped in front to save him." Mumen explained, watching me as I examined his bandages. I glanced up, eyes wide.

"Did you get to him in time?!" I waited for his answer with bated breath, squeezing his fingers. He winced a little and I jerked my hand back. "I-I'm sorry." Stepping back from him, I held my hand to my chest, staring down at the floor.

"It's alright. I did get to him in time. That's why I got this. It's road rash but the kid was unharmed." Mumen responded.

"That's good." I beamed at him. Mumen smiled back but it faltered when his eyes settled on the bruise around my neck.

"How did you-?" He began. My eyes widened and I stepped away from him, my mouth drying up.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I cut him off, raising my voice a little. Breathing heavily, I looked away and covered the bruise. "I don't want to talk about it." I repeated in a low voice.

"Alright. Why don't I walk you back to your room? It's really late." Mumen smiled at me. I nodded and headed back, Mumen next to me. Once we reached my room, he said good night and waved. I sneaked back into my room, finding both Genos and Saitama still fast asleep. I glanced between the bed and Saitama and sighed, tip toeing over to the bald man.

Pulling back the covers, I crawled into the cot with him and nuzzled myself into him. As though he knew I was there, Saitama wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me close, resting his head on top of mine. The warmth of his body and the cot surrounded me like a cocoon, pulling me into a sleepy daze. Glancing up at Saitama, I brushed my nose against his Adam's apple and whispered thank you one more time before succumbing to sleep.

~The Next Day~

The nurse had walked in on us tangled around each other and had woken us up with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Good morning, you two." She laughed as we blushed a deep red and rushed to detach ourselves. I jumped up from the cot, fixing my medical gown and hair.

"Good morning." I mumbled to the nurse, tugging at my hair. She giggled again and woke up Genos, shooing both of them out after he got up.

"We just need to check you over, that's all. Then you're all set to check out!" The nurse beamed at me. She redid my bandages, checked all my vitals and went over after care for my cuts and my hand with me before giving me the okay. "Take care, alright? Don't become a regular like someone else I know." The nurse patted my head and handed me a pair of blue sweatpants and a black half sleeved shirt. When I gave her a questioning look, she giggled. "I figured since your princes didn't go home at all last night, I'd give you some of my old clothes to leave with considering the ones you came in are all torn up. Don't worry about it. I don't wear them anymore and they're clean. I washed them last night."

With that, she left the room to let me change. Stripping the hospital gown off, I spotted myself in the mirror on the door of the room. There were blueish, purple bruises around my neck and wrists and one on my cheek along with bandages in the places Mariko had cut with her knife and on my hand from punching her. Sticking my tongue out, there was a small cut where I had bit it when I was punched by _him_. Tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of myself. ' _I look like fucking hell._ '

Leaning my head against the mirror, the tears flowed freely down my face. ' _You're so weak. So fucking weak._ ' Forcing myself to stand up straight, I wiped my face with my unbandaged hand and quickly got dressed. I stepped outside of the room where Saitama and Genos were waiting for me. Forcing a smile on my face, we checked out and stepped out of the hospital.

A strong breeze flew by, pushing my hair into my face and I hurried to get it out of my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Mumen Rider setting up a bike not too far away. He was wearing a black leather suit covered in light colored armor, black gauntlets and knee pads. A green bicycle helmet was covering his hair and he was wearing dark shaded goggles instead of his glasses. Raising an eyebrow, I walked over to him and called his name.

"Mumen Rider!"

He looked up from his bike and smiled as I waved to him.

"Mitsuki-san! Hello! How are you feeling?" Mumen asked, standing to the side of his bike.

"Fine, I'm feeling fine." I looked him over, glancing at his bike and back to him. "Is this your hero uniform, Mumen-san?" Reaching up, I tapped his goggles. "I like it." He blushed a deep red and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, Mumen-san. About last night, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't of yelled at you. It was wrong of-"

Mumen cut me off by holding his hand up, "It's alright, Mitsuki-san. I shouldn't of asked. It was a very personal question. So you have nothing to apologize for." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it. "I'll see you around, Mitsuki-san." Mumen promised, hopping onto his bike.

"Ah, okay. Be safe, Mumen-san." I waved him off and returned to my roommates.

"Who was that, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just a friend I made in the hospital." I responded, smiling up at him. He nodded and took my hand, intertwining our fingers and squeezing them reassuringly. With Genos standing on the other side of me and Saitama holding me close, we started our way home. I felt safe sandwiched in between the two men and I leaned against Saitama's arm, a small smile pulling at my lips. The walk home was thankfully short and I stepped inside, flopping down next to the table.

My relaxation was short lived, however, when the door bell rang and a knock at the door. Saitama and Genos looked at me from the kitchen and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll get it." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and standing up. Shuffling over to the door, I complained under my breath as I unlocked it and opened it. Airi was standing on the other side, a look of worry etched into her face as she held my purse close to her chest. "Airi-chan?" She gave me a tiny smile and waved.

"Hey, Mitsuki."

I stepped outside, closing the door halfway behind me. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Airi struggled to keep her smile, "I'm here to return your purse to you. That's how I found your address. Mami text me saying you left your purse at work after...what...happened." Her eyes landed on the bruise around my neck and her smile finally faltered, tears welling up. She reached out to touch it but stopped, hesitating. "Mitsuki...I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I'm so sorry."

Airi dropped my purse on the ground, covering her eyes as she began sobbing. I walked over to her, throwing my arms around her shoulders and holding her close.

"Airi-chan, please don't cry. I'm alright." I murmured as we sunk to the floor, Airi gripping my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept repeating into my hair.

I shook my head, "Don't be. You did what you could and that's all I could have asked for."

"You're too understanding, Mitsuki." Airi chided, chuckling as she pulled away and wiped her eyes, smearing her make up. Searching around for my fallen purse, she grabbed it and handed it to me. "By the way, thanks for sticking up for me." Airi added, smiling.

"You're welcome." I reached out to take my bag, my sleeve riding up and showing the bandages. Airi spotted them and grabbed my arm. "Ow!" I winced.

"Was this from Daisuke?" She whispered, tears once again filling up her eyes.

"No, no!" I shook my head quickly. "That was from Mariko. She went after me with a knife after Kumiko-san pulled me off of her." Airi traced her fingers over the bandages, nodding.

"You didn't have to go all berserk on her like that for me, you know." She commented, letting go of my arm. I shrugged, grabbing my purse.

"She was saying horrible things about you and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I'm sure you would do the same." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as Airi chuckled and agreed. We stood up and I invited her in but she turned it down.

"Can't. Gotta meet the love in a bit." Airi smiled, a gentle look in her eyes. A grin appeared on my face.

"So it's official then?" I prodded, clasping my hands together. Airi sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded. Squealing, I clapped. "Yay! When do I get to meet her?! Please tell me it's soon!" Airi laughed.

"I would have to see. She's sort of picky about meeting people for a hero." She explained. "Don't worry! I'll put in a good word." Airi assured me when I pouted, giggling. "I'll see you later, okay?" Giving me a tight hug, she walked down the steps and left. I waved until I couldn't see her anymore then went back inside, exhaling.

I placed my purse down in the hallway and walked back inside the living room where Genos and Saitama were sitting. Both had changed into different clothes; Saitama was now in civilian clothes. Genos was on the laptop and Saitama was reading a newspaper that he acquired from heaven knows where and drinking tea from a mug. My feet automatically started carrying me towards the bald man as if there was an invisible magnet connected to us. I craved his touch, my body aching to be close to him.

As I passed Genos, the cyborg spoke up causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Sensei, your ranking has gone up from 388 to 342. You are no longer last place in C class."

Saitama looked up from his newspaper with a blank expression, "Huh. I guess that Panic guy boosted my ranking." He eyed Genos from across the table as I continued making my way towards him. "Have you done anything about your ranking, Genos? It's been a week now." Saitama took a gulp from his mug.

Genos shook his head, "No, I am still rank 17 right now." He clicked on the mouse a few times, scrolling down whatever page he was on. "But as far as popularity goes, I am ranked 6th for this week." Genos added. Saitama spit out his tea, hitting me right in the face.

I froze, disgusted, as green tea dripped off my chin, down my chest and into my shirt. "S-Saitama-san..." I whispered, wiping it out of my eyes and staring at him in disbelief. He didn't acknowledge me as he smacked his hands on the table, facing Genos.

"Why?!" He yelled at the cyborg.

Genos began listing off all of the comments people had made on the popularity website about him as I staggered off to find a towel, whining internally. "'He's handsome'; 'A promising newcomer that debuted in S class at the age of 19'; 'I love how he refuses to talk to the media. So cool.'; 'I can sense a fragility behind his cold, metallic, expressionless exterior'; 'He's among my top 5 most attractive heroes'; 'He's my cyborg prince'. Those are some of the comments made about me."

I made a face into the towel, thinking on the comments. ' _Cyborg prince? Oh, my god. That's just embarrassing. But Genos is definitely handsome so they're not wrong there._ ' I finished wiping the tea off and changed shirts, this time deciding to sit next to Genos to avoid another tea mishap.

Saitama stared at the blonde with wide eyes, "You're not embarrassed to read those comments aloud?"

"I do not particularly care seeing as they are impressions of me based on my picture and the people do not really know anything about me personally." Genos stated, looking up at Saitama. The bald man made a face at him.

"Oh, I see." He responded.

"Even so, Sensei," Genos continued, "I have yet to meet anyone as outstanding as you."

' _Aw, how sweet!_ ' I thought, smiling. Saitama, however, grimaced.

"Genos, enough with the compliments. It creeps me out." He grumbled, turning away from us and pulling out a manga book. Laying down on his side, he opened it and began reading as silence fell between the three of us. I looked up at Genos, making eye contact with him and was about to ask him a question when his phone started ringing.

"I am sorry, Mitsuki-san. Please excuse me." He stood up, digging his cellphone out of his pocket and walked away to answer it.

I looked down at my hands and nibbled on my bottom lip, my mind beginning to wander back to yesterday. As image after image ran through my mind, I dug my nails into the sweatpants. I could still feel his lips and teeth on me. I could still feel his hand around my throat and on my body, touching me. Swallowing the whimper that threatened to escape, I tried to take my mind off of it and turned on the T.V, hoping the noise would distract me.

Right at that moment, Genos walked back into the room, still on the phone.

"I just got called to the Hero Association for an unknown reason. I will be back later, Sensei, Mitsuki-san." He informed us, placing his free hand on my head as though he knew I was having a hard time. I gave him a wavering smile and put my hand on top of his.

"Alright. Be safe, Genos-kun." I squeezed his fingers, lifting his hand off my head and letting go.

Saitama didn't look up from his manga, "Maybe you're getting fired." He snickered, reaching behind him and scratching his butt. I glowered at him and tossed a pillow at his head.

"That's not very nice, Saitama-san." I reprimanded him. Genos left without another word and as soon as he was gone, Saitama grabbed the pillow and hurled it back at me, smacking me in the face.

"Oof!" I fell backwards with my feet in the air. Pulling the pillow off my face, I scowled up at the ceiling before standing up and stomping my way over to my roommate. I held the pillow over my head, a devious glint in my eye, and brought it down with as much force as I could muster onto the top of his head. The pillow ripped and feathers flew everywhere, some landing in between the manga pages and some in my hair. Saitama looked up at me, annoyed, and closed his manga book.

I gave him a nervous smile and backed up, hiding the destroyed pillow case behind my back. The bald man slowly got up, picking a feather off his head and staring at me, his eyes holding a playful gleam. Before I could get away from him, Saitama wrapped me up in his arms and began tickling my sides.

"No! S-stop!" I shrieked, squirming. Laughter erupted from me as I tried to smack Saitama's hands away. "S-Saitama-san, no! N-no, please!" I began hitting him with the ruined pillow case just as he slipped on the feathers, sending us tumbling to the floor with me on top of him. His arms fell down towards his head and I seized my moment, "Aha! My turn!" I began tickling him but no matter where I poked and prodded, I was getting no reaction. I bounced a little, smacking his chest and pouting. "No fair." I grumbled, placing my hands on his stomach.

Feeling his calloused fingers brush up against my arms, I glanced up at him to see him peering at me, the playful glimmer in his eyes long gone. Saitama's thumbs touched the inside of my elbows and a shiver raced up my spine, the familiar warmth pooling in my lower stomach. He pulled me closer up his body so that I was sitting on his waist instead of his legs and I bent down, touching our foreheads together. We stared into each others eyes for a few moments, occasionally rubbing noses.

' _God, Saitama. You don't know what you do to me._ ' I closed my eyes, trying to steady my rapid breathing as my arousal grew at Saitama's touch. His hands were now woven in my hair, his fingers touching my scalp ever so gently. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and I gripped his shirt so tight that I thought it would rip.

"Mitchan." Saitama whispered huskily and I had to fight to keep the mewl that danced in my throat from coming out.

"U-uh huh?" My voice shook, his hot breath hitting my lips. ' _Fuck, I want you so badly. I want to hear you moan my name, Saitama._ '

"Look at me, Mitchan." Saitama demanded, his hands leaving my hair and resting on my cheeks. I forced my eyes open and was immediately drawn into the never ending pools of Saitama's dark brown eyes. I felt his thumb trace over my top lip and I couldn't help but leave a small kiss on it. His cheeks flushed red and I giggled.

"Saitama-san is cute." I murmured, making Saitama blush more. Right as I was about to tease him more, the news came on with the reporter talking about an incoming meteor. Immediately after, sirens began going off and an announcement from the Hero Association echoing throughout the city. "What the hell?"

Saitama sat us up quickly, his arm wrapped around my waist and staring at the T.V.

"This is an emergency evacuation notice! The disaster level is Dragon! There are 21 minutes until the meteor hits Z City! Once again, this is a disaster level Dragon. Please evacuate the city immediately!" The Hero Association kept repeating the announcement. Shortly after, there was a rumble throughout the apartment. Letting out a cry, I clung to Saitama as he stood up.

I let go of him and pulled out of his hold, running over to the balcony. Yanking the window open, I ran outside and looked up into the sky. A streak split the sky in half where the meteor was coming in, dying the sky red, orange and yellow. I looked back at Saitama with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Is that why the Hero Association called Genos-kun? To stop that?" I asked him, pointing at the meteor. "Th-there's no way, Saitama-san. There's no way. No way." Tears streamed down my face and I covered my mouth, sobbing. Saitama wrapped his arms around me and held me close, soothing me.

"It's alright, Mitchan. I'm here." He kissed the top of my head but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the incoming comet. As I stared at it with watery eyes, a flash of metal streamed by, catching my attention. Sniffling, I pulled away from Saitama and wiped my eyes.

"I-I'm okay. Thank you, Saitama-san." I twirled my hair right as missiles shot into the air. "W-what?!" We watched as they made contact with the meteor, covering the sky in smoke. ' _Did the missiles destroy it?_ ' Despair filled my chest when the asteroid pushed through said smoke, still in one piece. "No..." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Saitama going back inside the apartment. Following close behind him, I watched as he changed into his jumpsuit, pulling on his gloves and heading for his boots. "Where are you going?!" I yelled, grabbing his arm.

"I need to find Genos." Saitama stated, glancing at me over his shoulder. I searched his face and realized that he was going to go no matter what I said. Letting go of his arm, I gazed at him as he tugged on his boots and stood up.

Before he left, I seized his arm again and yanked him back. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, glaring up at him, "You better come back to me, Saitama. With Genos." His face flushed a deep red as he nodded, caressing my cheek for a few seconds before detangling himself from my arm and rushing out the door. Tears filled my my eyes as the door slammed and I began pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at the T.V.

I tried calling my parents and Isamu but my phone died before it connected to Isamu's cell, furthering my distress. Walking outside, a large blue light shot into the sky and hit the meteor.

"Genos-kun!" I screamed as the light flickered out shortly after. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face as the meteor came closer and closer. ' _I'm going to die by myself. Saitama...come back._ ' Biting my bottom lip, my eyes caught what looked like a bullet speeding towards to meteor, blasting it into pieces once it made contact. The sky was temporarily colored in an electric blue hue as the comet split and the pieces began falling in separate sections of the city, causing destruction.

I watched, awestruck and my hair being blown back as pieces miraculously missed our apartment complex and flew right by. Behind me, the front door squeaked open and I whirled around to find Genos being carried by an old man with bushy white eyebrows and wearing a long sleeved black shirt with khaki tan pants, Saitama right behind them.

"Genos-kun!" I wailed, running over to them and helping the old man carry Genos into the living room. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" He nodded, giving me a worn out smile.

After setting him down, I took a good look at him. His shirt had been torn completely off, revealing his robotic chest and stomach. The chest piece was open, the core removed and placed into his right arm. I kneeled down in front of the cyborg and gently touched the core, flinching back when it burned me.

"Genos-kun..." I whispered, pushing his hair out of his face and touching his cheek. He looked up at me, his normally vibrant yellow eyes now a dull hue. I reached for the core again but was stopped by Saitama.

"Let me, Mitchan." He stood in front of me and gingerly took the core out of Genos' arm, placing it back in his chest and closing the covers. "There. He should be fine."

The entire time the old man had been watching us with an interested gaze. I side eyed him then glanced at Saitama.

"Um...who's that?" I whispered to him behind my hand. Saitama shrugged then pulled me into a tight hug.

"I came back with Genos, Mitchan." He murmured into my hair. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his torso, desperate to get closer.

"Are you two lovers?" The old man asked, watching us with his head tilted to the side. Saitama and I pulled apart quickly, clearing our throats.

"N-no." I denied it, twirling my hair. "We're not. So what destroyed that meteor?" I asked, glancing between the old man and Saitama.

"Sensei did." Genos spoke up.

My eyes widened and my throat tightened up, "W-What?" Staring at Genos with a look of disbelief, I gripped my sweatpants with sweaty hands.

"Sensei destroyed the meteor with his bare fist. I saw it all." Genos repeated, returning my gaze for a few seconds before shutting off. I stood up quickly, backing away from the three men and shaking my head. Saitama watched me, worry coloring his eyes. It was difficult to swallow and I almost tripped over the table in my haste to get away from them.

"That's...that's not possible." I responded in a tight voice.

"Mitchan." Saitama called, standing up and reaching out for me.

"No!" I smacked his hand away, "That's not possible! You shouldn't have been able to do that! You're human, right?! Humans can't do things like that!" Eyeing the front door, I started making my way towards it. "I need air." I bolted for the door, ignoring Saitama's look of hurt. ' _I can't! I don't know what to do! I can't process what Genos said. How was Saitama able to completely punch through that meteor without being harmed? I don't understand. I don't understand!_ '

Sliding down the wall, I pressed my fingers into my temples.

"You shouldn't allow your mind to dwell on it or else you will find yourself consumed by it." A voice came from my left, calling my attention.

I looked up to find the old man staring down at me from the entrance of the front door, his hands clasped behind his back. His light blue eyes bore into mine beneath his bushy eyebrows. He had tan skin and a white mustache that matched his spiky hair and eyebrows. The old man was hunched over and gave off the impression of being nonchalant about things but still serious enough to defend himself.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him, standing up and dusting off my clothes. He nodded once and began heading for the stairs. "Ah! Wait!" He turned back to me, raising an eyebrow. I flinched back under his gaze, blushing. "Uh...um...thank you! For helping bring Genos-kun back." I bowed low, my hair falling over my shoulders and covering my face.

"Don't worry about it. You should head back inside. The bald one seemed quite upset when you left."

I glanced up at him, guilt settling in my chest. His mustache was pulled upwards, indicating a smile.

"Take care, young one." The old man spoke, inclining his head towards me and leaving. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my overwhelming feelings of Saitama's power to the back of my mind.

' _I need to figure this out but later._ ' I thought to myself as I stepped towards the door and pulled it open, walking inside.

"Mitchan." Saitama muttered my name from the hallway, standing in the entrance of the living room. I forced a smile on my face and walked past him.

"How's Genos-kun?" I questioned, kneeling before the blonde and brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed, as if he were asleep.

"He's doing fine. I think he's charging." Saitama responded, standing behind me. His fingers ran through my hair, covering my skin in goosebumps as they ghosted against the back of my neck. "Are you afraid of me now?" He whispered. Biting my lower lip, I shook my head.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." I turned to look up at him from over my shoulder for a few seconds before returning my attention back to Genos. Taking one last glance over him, I stood up and announced that I was getting dinner ready.

~Three Days Later~

"Fragments of the comet has left major scars all across Z City, which barely managed to avoid complete destruction by it's fall." The newsman reported, staring into the camera with a serious face. I set down a plate of onigiri* in front of Genos and sat down in my usual spot between him and Saitama, who was laying down reading manga.

"If the Hero Association had called you instead of me and with the help of Metal Knight, Sensei, I am sure the damage would have been reduced to a minimum." Genos commented, watching the T.V.

' _Who's Metal Knight? Another hero?_ ' I wondered, glancing between my roommates. Saitama looked up from his manga book at the cyborg.

"But Metal Knight wasn't interested in helping, right?" He sat up, his back facing us. "There's no point in worrying about it now." Glancing at the cyborg over his shoulder, Saitama continued, "And we did keep the damage to a minimum. After all, nobody died."

' _He does have a point. There hasn't been any reported deaths on the news and Airi text me immediately afterwards asking if we were fine so she's alright._ ' I twirled my hair around my finger, staring down at the table. The thud of Saitama closing his book brought me out of my thoughts and I jumped slightly, turning my attention to him. He smiled at me and tapped my nose, earning a quiet giggle from me.

"By the way," Saitama tilted his head towards Genos. "Do you know if we went up in rank or anything?" He asked, scratching his chest through his white tank top. I watched him with desire but the origin of his power was still bugging me, constantly churning in the back of my mind. I wanted to know how he was able to do these things for being a simple human but I was also afraid to find out.

' _What if it changes the way I feel about him?_ ' Sucking my lips in, I once again pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and instead focused on the conversation before me.

"Yes, we have. I moved up from rank 17 to 16, Metal Knight from rank 7 to 6 and you, Sensei, moved up from rank 342 to rank 5." Genos smiled at Saitama. A large grin split my face in half and I clapped my hands.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you two!" I hugged Genos and turned to hug Saitama but stopped at seeing his shocked face.

"RANK 5?! What the hell?! That's crazy!" He yelled, flustered. Genos shook his head.

"Not at all, Sensei. What you did was worthy of A Class or even S Class, considering the threat was a level Dragon. If you had somehow managed to prevent the damage caused by the meteor fragments, I am sure you would been promoted to S Class easily. Although I believe the Hero Association assumed Metal Knight and I played a big role in destroying the meteor." The cyborg explained, not even taking a breath. Saitama began sweating, placing a fist on his chin.

"They always say the disaster level is demon or tiger or whatever. Does that mean anything?" I jumped into the conversation, snatching Genos' attention. He blinked, tilting his head before smiling.

"Yes, they do." He handed me a pamphlet with the threat levels listed:

 **God:** _Threat to Humanity_

 **Dragon:** _Threat to multiple cities_

 **Demon:** _Threat to a whole city or its functionality_

 **Tiger:** _Threat to an unspecified large number of human lives_

 **Wolf:** _Appearance of group or being that might pose a threat_

I read over the pamphlet with Saitama looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense." I responded, handing it back to Genos.

"Most heroes decide on whether or not to respond depending on the disaster level but apparently, it doesn't matter to you, Sensei." Genos praised Saitama.

"Of course not!" Saitama exclaimed, pointing a finger at the cyborg, "If all the heroes run away, then who's left to stay and fight?" Genos' eyes widened in awe and he gasped, slowly lifting up his pencil. Swiftly opening his journal, Genos began writing at super speed, filling up page after page. "Uh..." Saitama raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I must record your words, Sensei!" Genos answered. Saitama frowned but disregarded it, shifting away from the cyborg.

"Well, whatever." He pondered for a bit before standing up, "Alright! I'm gonna go out for a bit."

My eyes followed Saitama as he pulled on his jumpsuit and I got up as well, walking over to him timidly.

"Saitama-san." I mumbled, twisting my hair. He looked at me as he was pulling on his gloves. "Can I come with you?" I asked, tilting my head down slightly and staring up at him through my lashes. It was a cheap shot but I didn't want him to say no. "Please? I need to go shopping and I don't want to go by myself." I pleaded. ' _Big fat fucking lie. You don't need to go shopping cause Genos just went like a week ago!_ '

"Um...I guess. Just stay with me, okay?" Saitama gave in quickly, pouting slightly. I nodded happily, beaming at him.

"Okay!" I agreed and followed him to put on shoes, grabbing my purse. "Bye, Genos! We'll be back!" The blonde waved at me and we left, Saitama taking my hand into his. The smile on my face quickly melted off at seeing the state of the city. Everything was in disarray, buildings obliterated with large piles of rubble scattered around the streets. People were carrying their belongings in bags, placing them in cars if they still had one. The atmosphere was extremely grim and depressing.

Saitama pulled me closer to him, squeezing my hand reassuringly. He stopped, staring at a damaged grocery store and an intact apartment building.

"What is it, Saitama-san?" I asked, glancing between him and the buildings.

"That's my favorite grocery store." He pointed to the crushed building. I took a closer look, squinting my eyes at the trashed sign.

"Oh, so it is! I'm sorry, Saitama-san! But we can find another one just as good." I beamed up at him, hugging his arm. He returned my smile then stared back at the apartment. "What about that one?" I questioned, following his gaze.

"I used to live there before the jerk of a landlord booted me out." Saitama explained. I embraced his arm again, placing my head against it. He chuckled above me, ruffling my hair but stopped when something caught his eye. Turning with me still attached to him, we spotted a man standing on top of one of the piles of rubble.

"Hey!" He called out to us.

"Ah?" Saitama and I said at the same time, raising our eyebrows. Tank Top Tiger glared down at Saitama, a smirk pulling at his lips when he shifted his gaze to me. Disgust churned in my stomach and I hid slightly behind my roommate, gripping the back of his suit.

"What are you doing over here, you cheating asshole?" Tank Top Tiger demanded in a booming voice, setting off alarms in my brain. I flinched, tightening my hold on Saitama.

"Uh...who're you?" Saitama inquired, tilting his head to the side. He genuinely looked confused as he stared up at the other hero. Tank Top's face contorted in anger.

"I'm Tank Top Tiger! How dare you forget about me, you newbie!" He bellowed, pointing at Saitama. "So you jumped up to rank 5 by supposedly destroying the meteor, huh? Ha! I don't buy any of that bullshit! I think you lied and are stealing other heroes' credit!" Tank Top accused him.

Anger bubbled up into my chest, pushing aside the fear I was previously feeling. Stepping out behind Saitama, I let go of his suit and clenched my fists next to my sides. ' _How dare you? Saitama would never steal another hero's credit. I'll punch your face right in._ '

"What gain would I have in lying?" Saitama countered, shrugging. "Whether or not the disaster level was dragon or demon, if it's always easy like that then I can do it again any time."

The nagging thoughts pricked the back of my mind again and I quickly glanced at Saitama. ' _Just how strong are you, Saitama?_ '

Tank Top's eye twitched, "You dare brag about something you didn't even do? You're gonna regret every word." He then sucked in air and hollered, " **BIG BRO! THAT GUY WE WERE TALKING ABOUT IS HERE!** "

I jumped at the volume of his voice, startled and Saitama smiled, exasperated. Tank Top smirked down at us, confident.

"Big Bro is one of the top B class heroes and also a first class Tank Topper!" He bragged.

"What in the hell is a Tank Topper?" I butted in, scrunching my nose. "That sounds gross."

Tank Top ignored my comment, instead shooting a glare my way before continuing on.

"He's on a completely different level than you, newbie, so you better watch what you say around him!" He threatened, the smirk on his face growing when another booming voice called out.

"Did you call for me, little brother?!"

Another large man came springing forward, landing in front of Tank Top Tiger. He had on a black tank top, blue jeans and had jet black hair. Saitama and I glanced at each other in bewilderment briefly and returned our attention back to the buffoons on top of the rubble pile.

"Tank Top Black Hole has entered the scene!" The black haired hero boasted, crossing his arms and glaring down at us.

"But...you're just wearing a black tank top. I don't get how that's a black hole." I pointed out, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this all was. He ignored me, turning his attention the the bald man standing beside me.

"So! You're the cheating bastard little brother told me about! The one that goes around stealing S class heroes' credits just to jump up in rank! Aren't you ashamed?! Well?!" Black Hole jeered.

"What? Isn't that something Tank Top Lion came up with just now?" Saitama inquired, narrowing his eyes.

Tiger gritted his teeth, "It's Tiger, goddammit!"

Saitama released a sigh and tapped his chin. "Hmm...Okay, so what is it that you guys want?" He asked, his face donning a bored expression.

Tiger laughed loudly, "Is it not obvious?! We're gonna beat you up so bad that you'll never be able to-"

Black Hole cut him off with a sweep of his arm, "Wait a minute, little brother. That isn't going to work because this guy is one of those persistent fuckers that don't give up with just that. We should make him suffer more using the cruelest method there is."

I glared up at the brothers, watching them as Black Hole took a very deep breath. Saitama took a step in front of me, grabbing my hand tightly. His thumb rubbed against the back of my hand soothingly as Black Hole roared.

" **SO YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE CITY!** "

My eyes widened in shock and I gasped. ' _Oh, no. He's trying to use the people of the city to attack Saitama. He's going to use their anger._ ' I swallowed thickly, glancing around as people started gathering while Black Hole continued on his rant.

" **HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! AS A FELLOW HERO, I'M APPALLED AT YOUR BEHAVIOR! DON'T YOU FEEL ANY REMORSE AT SEEING WHAT YOU DESTROYED?! OR IS IT THAT YOU'RE SATISFIED CAUSE YOU BELIEVE YOU SAVED EVERYONE AND THE TOWN?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE PRANCING AROUND LIKE SOME KIND OF HERO?!** "

More and more people gathered around us as Black Hole steadily got louder. Tiger was grinning deviously, watching his big brother with proud eyes.

" **COUNTLESS PEOPLE LOST THEIR HOMES AND JOBS BECAUSE YOU FAILED! THEIR LIVES ARE RUINED NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AWAY FROM THE START IF YOU WERE GOING TO MESS UP THIS HORRIBLY! OTHER HEROES COULD HAVE DONE A MUCH BETTER JOB THAN YOU!** " Black Hole provoked, a smug look on his face, " **AND YET YOU CONTINUE PLAYING THE HERO EVEN AFTER BEING THE CAUSE OF SUCH A BIG CATASTROPHE?!** " He gestured towards the increasing crowd, " **THE STATE OF THIS TOWN IS ALL YOUR FAULT!** "

One of the members of the crowd cried out in agreement, "T-That's right! It _is_ all your fault!" The other members nodded, vocalizing their agreement as well.

Anger rose in my chest again and I glared up at them all.

"Ungrateful." I mumbled. I was about to yell louder when Saitama squeezed my hand hard. "Ouch!" Wincing, I stared at him in shock as he shook his head ever so slightly. ' _But...they're bad mouthing him! I can't just stand by and do nothing!_ '

Black Hole grinned, " **Did you hear that?! That's the voice of someone in pain from losing their home! So many people fell victim to your irresponsible acts and you're not even thinking of taking responsibility for it!** "

The crowd egged on the black haired hero, calling Saitama insensitive and other names. My anger kept rising, filling up my body and I gripped Saitama's hand as tight as I could.

" **You should GIVE UP AS A HERO!** " Black Hole shouted, once again pointing his finger at Saitama.

The entire time, Saitama had stayed quiet, eyeing the crowd and the two Tank Top brothers as the crowd began working themselves into a chanting frenzy.

" **GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP!** "

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head as they kept chanting. "Stop it...Shut up! What is wrong with you people?! How can you be so ungrateful?!" My voice was drowned out by the deafening chants. I then turned to Saitama, who was standing still, and pulled on his hand. "Saitama-san, let's leave! These people are just jerks! I can go shopping another day, alright? Let's just head back home." I pleaded with him but he didn't answer nor did he move when I tugged at him. "Saitama-san. Please!"

I stood in front of Saitama, letting go of his hand and putting my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me. Smiling softly at him, I took my hands off his face and was about to grab his hands again when Black Hole yelled out behind me. I whirled around to find him standing not too far away from us and pointing at us, Tiger not too far behind him.

"He just made a suspicious move!" Black Hole barked at us, walking forward with Tiger in tow.

"Wha-?! What are you talking about?!" I retaliated, glaring at the two.

"Don't tell me you're going to take your anger out on these innocent people?! You want to kill them just because you don't like them, is that it?! Well, we won't let you! Heroes Tank Top Black Hole and Tank Top Tiger will stop you!" Black Hole stood in front of us and jabbed his thumb into his chest, a unnaturally wide smile on his face.

' _Are you serious right now? You son of a bitch._ ' I glowered at him as the crowd cheered the Tank Top brothers on, urging them to kill Saitama. Black Hole's eyes landed on me and his smile grew.

"Hello, pretty kitty."

I made a noise of revulsion and sneered at him. He snickered and returned his attention to my roommate.

"If you're really a hero, fight us fair and square!" Black Hole challenged Saitama.

Twisting back around, I stared at the bald man. "Saitama-san, no! They're just looking to put on a show! Let's go home, okay?" Suddenly I felt myself being yanked back and I let out a yelp as my back hit against something hard. Glancing up to see Black Hole grinning down at me, I squirmed in his grasp as the panic set in. "Get off me! Get off!"

"Let's throw in this kitten, too." He proposed, pressing me into his chest. I growled and hissed, kicking at his shins.

"Get the fuck off me, you asshole!" I shrieked, digging my nails into his skin. Saitama glared daggers at Black Hole and made a step forward. I brought Black Hole's arm up to my mouth and bit down hard, tasting the metallic jolt of blood on my tongue. He cried out in pain, flinging me away from him roughly and I landed on the concrete. Pain flared up in my wounded hand and I winced, hissing through clenched teeth.

"You fucking bitch!" Black hole screamed me as I spit out his blood onto the floor. Sneering at me, he held his arm close. "I like feisty women. Stay there, kitty. I'll show you what a real man looks like."

I started laughing, slowly standing up and brushing off my pants. "Saitama is a real man. He doesn't need to do shit like this to prove it." Black Hole humphed and looked back at Saitama, getting into fighting stance with Tiger.

"Tank Top Tiger with his tiger like fighting style!" Tiger crouched, curling in his fingers as though he had claws.

"And Tank Top Black Hole with a grip strength of 440 pounds that can crush anything!" Black Hole held up his hands and flexed. I rolled my eyes at the sheer stupidity of it and stepped back to get out of Saitama's way.

"We brothers are gonna purge you for straying from the path of a hero! RAAW!" Tiger yelled, sprinting towards Saitama.

I watched with an emotionless face as Saitama punched him, sending him flying. Black Hole's face fell in shock before it contorted in anger.

"I'll crush you, you bastard!" He lunged for the bald man, holding his hands out for Saitama's throat.

Saitama held up one hand, grabbing Black Hole's in a lock and squeezed. Within seconds, he gave up with a shriek as his face twisted in pain.

"It hurts! I give up! I-I-I give up!" Black Hole fell to his knees, grabbing at his arm. "Please! You're crushing my hand! Stop!"

Saitama raised an eyebrow and glanced at their intertwined hands then back at the fallen hero. "You're kidding, right?"

I chuckled behind my hand at the scene before me, turning away and holding my stomach.

"I seriously give up! For real! I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry I lied!" Black Hole pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"No." Saitama countered, "It's not a lie." He then faced the crowd. "I'm the one who smashed that meteor! If you got a problem, say it to my face! I'm all ears!"

Shock ran through me, stopping my laughter in my throat. The crowd around us fell silent at Saitama's claim.

"Saitama-san..." I whispered, walking towards the bald man.

A blonde man spoke up, stuttering, "B-because of you, m-my car was destroy-"

"Shut the hell up! Blame it on the meteor, you dumbass!" Saitama yelled at him. Letting go of Black Hole's hand, he pointed at him. "Let me make something clear to you! I don't do this hero work to make morons like you admire me! I do this because I want to! Why would I care about your damaged stuff?! If you wanna hate me, then do it all you want! BALDIES! But I haven't done anything wrong, just so you know! So if you still gotta problem, then hurry up and say it! But I won't just stay quiet and take it!" Saitama raged.

I stared at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly opened.

"You're the only baldy here." Someone within the crowd uttered.

Saitama's eye twitched, "Shut UUUUP!" He roared, fuming.

Running over to him, I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed, trying to keep him from moving towards the person who insulted him. The heavy footsteps belonging to Genos reached my ears and I glanced up over Saitama's shoulder, seeing the blonde cyborg staring back at me.

"Sensei." Genos spoke calmly. Saitama turned to face him, frowning.

"Oh, it's you, Genos. Hold on a minute. I gotta teach these guys a lesson first. Take Mitchan-"

"Saitama-san, let's go home!" I blurted out, yanking on his suit. "I wanna go home, please!" I begged him, moving my hands up to his collar. The anger in his face subsided when he looked down at me and his hands came to rest on my hips.

"Yeah? Alright." Saitama took my hand, throwing one last glare at the crowd before leading me away past Black Hole who was curled up in a fetal position. As we passed him, I quickly kicked him in the back and was granted a small whimper, making me feel smug.

As we walked through the city back to the apartment, the sun began to set, dying the sky a beautiful orange color.

"Dammit." Saitama cursed, "That asshole's face has been seared into my brain. I'm definitely gonna remember this." He was walking fast and I had to jog in order to keep up even though we were holding hands.

"Sensei." Genos addressed him. "I have never met anyone as amazing or incredible as you are, Sensei." He praised Saitama.

The bald man glanced over his shoulder at the cyborg and I followed suit. His head was down and he was staring at the ground.

"Eh? What brought that on, Genos?" Saitama asked, eyeing the blonde as we stopped walking.

"Even if the public will not appreciate you, I will still follow you." Genos vowed, staring up at Saitama, his gaze unwavering. A warm feeling filled my chest as Genos' words, bringing a smile to my face.

Saitama looked back at him with a blank stare before turning around, a small smile pulling at his lips. "You don't have to sweet talk me, you know."

We began walking again but at a slower pace and we finally reached the apartment by nightfall. Stepping into the bathroom, I stripped and carefully undid the bandage on my hand before stepping into the bathtub. Sinking down all the way to my nose, I stared up at the ceiling.

' _Genos promised to stay beside him and follow him no matter what. But...can I say the same? The whole thing about his power is still bugging me and I don't know what to do about it. I can't seem to let it go no matter how much I ignore it._ ' Taking a deep breath through my nose, I released it from my mouth, creating bubbles in the water. I sat up and scrubbed my body, being extra careful with my cuts and bruises.

As I stepped out of the bathtub, I heard the doorknob jiggle and quickly went for my towel.

"Wait, please. I'm almost do-" I was cut off when the door swung open and Saitama walked in, looking over his shoulder and yelling at Genos about taking a bath. I froze as the cold breeze hit my body, staring wide eyed as the man who held my affections turned his head in what seemed like slow motion towards me. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes bulging out at the sight of me standing stark naked in the middle of the bathroom.

Our faces flushed a deep red as his eyes raked over my body and I caught him licking his lips, setting off an arousal in me. Mentally shaking my head, I grabbed my towel and held it in front of me.

"G-Get out." I whispered, my face hot.

"What, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, tearing his eyes away from my breasts long enough to look me in the eye.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, picking up a bottle of shampoo and chucking it at him. "OUT OUT OUT!" Saitama dodged the bottle and scrambled out of the way as I threw the conditioner bottle at him, backing out of the bathroom as he yelled apologies at me. I slammed the door behind him, "PERVERT!" Rapidly tying the towel around me, I locked the door and stomped over to my clothes, secretly wishing that Saitama had stayed behind with me.


	12. Parental Guidance is Advised

Thank you to: **chirotiando** ; **jack hopper** ; **doglver0126** ; **liany** ; **snapsnap24131** ; **Murphy's laws 123** ; **Lsilver19** ; **Aoifan91** ; **AlwaysQuinn** ; **.vasquez** ; **LeLaMikuHatsune** ; **NobleSilverShadow** ; **Noctis L Caelum** ; **skittlexninja** ; **DaedraChild** ; **TheChildGrim** ; **ackpanda** ; **Fyuro** ; **Loveryon** ; **Stories4fun** ; **Pearlshipper4evar** and **Lunatican** for the follows~!

Thank you to: **Lunatican** ; **ThatguynamedTim** ; **Stories4fun** ; **Loveryon** ; **Fyuro** ; **Noctis L Caelum** ; **NobleSilverShadow** ; **Xearthes** ; **LeLaMikuHatsune** ; **love-mangas-naruto** ; **Aoifan91** ; **Lsilver19** ; **Murphy's laws 123** ; **liany** ; **doglver0126** ; **jack hopper** and **Luna-Zeta** for the favorites~!

 **Mortred101** : HUE HUE HUE! Thank you, darlin!

 **Chaosglory626** : I don't know, is she? Huehuehue! O.M.G! I looove Tatsumaki. I'd let her wreck me. Lol.

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Oh, you know she would have flown across Z City with that damn nosebleed. It would be like a propeller for her if she ever saw him completely naked. Bye bye, Mitchan.

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Thank you!

 **Xlil MekoX** : I want them to bang, too, but no! Gotta be patient because I've got the perfect scenario in my head! Aww! Thank you so much, lovey! You're so sweet! Much love to you as well!

 **Xxyangxx2006** : Aah! Thank you! I tried very hard to get that innocent cyborg right and I thought it would be good to see it from his side of things for once. Thank you!

 **1Laure-Lo** : Thank you! So sweet!

 **Mianko** : I'm so sorry but don't worry! I have the perfect scenario in my head so please be patient! I think the scenario I have set up will definitely be worth it. Mitchan knows who he is, just not what he looks like, really. She's never met him, only heard of him. Plus she doesn't pay much attention to heroes. Thank you!

 **Lightningblade49** : Yeees! You get iiit! I'm definitely working on getting her more outspoken about the hate towards him.

 **Guest** : Thank you so much! I'm red like a tomato here!

 **Jack Hopper** : Thanks! Well, she's never seen someone like Saitama, somebody who's ridiculously strong and pretty much invincible to everything. It would be quite unsettling for a normal person like Mitchan, who's never been around heroes before.

 **Mr. Green37** : Yes! So many more unexplored sides of that egg! Ahaha! The Scrappy of OPM. Love it!

 **Guest 2** : I can't wait to do the Sea King arc, honestly. Mwahahaha! They'll kiss, just be patient, my lovely guest. Hue hue hue!

 **XxHeavensXAnglexX** : Thank you so so so much! HAVE A HUG, FRIEND!

 **M Tails P** : Yeah...I'm honestly too lazy to constantly convert dollars to yen plus not everyone understands yen...like me. Lol.

 **Pearlshipper4evar** : Will do, darlin!

 **Chapter 12: Parental Guidance is Advised**

The week had passed quickly without further incident. Since walking in on me, Saitama had been avoiding making eye contact and whenever he did, our faces would turn beet red. Genos watched us with a perplexed expression one night when I accidentally bumped into Saitama on my way into the kitchen and we fumbled with our apologies before power walking away from one another.

"Mitsuki-san, has something happened between you and Sensei?" Genos inquired, following me into the kitchen and standing beside me as I prepared dinner.

"Uh..." I stopped chopping the meat I had placed down, hesitating on whether or not to tell the cyborg.

"I accidentally walked in on her naked." Saitama butted in from the living room, his face buried in one of his manga books. My face heated up and I tightened my grip on the knife, sucking in my lips from embarrassment. I could feel Genos' eyes on me, observing my reaction. Forcing myself to continue chopping, I finished and threw it into the pot. As I stirred the soup stock, my phone started ringing from my back pocket.

"Genos-kun, can you watch the food?" I asked the blonde, turning towards him. He nodded, taking my place while I pulled out my phone and stepped outside the apartment to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, big sis!" Isamu's deep voice spoke through the other side of the speaker.

"Hi, Isamu!" A smile graced my face at hearing him speak. We had always been super close since the apartment complex we lived in as kids didn't have any other children around so we were each others companion and best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Can't wait to see you! I didn't call at a busy time, did I?" He inquired.

"No, you didn't. So what's up? Oh, when are you guys flying in?" I questioned back.

"Uh...in a couple of days, I think. I'd have to double check with dad since he's in charge of all the flying and stuff." He chuckled. I stayed quiet, my mind racing.

"Wait, I thought mom said you would be coming in a couple of a weeks. It's only been a week." I brought up, tilting my head.

Isamu laughed, "You know how mom is, Mitsu! A couple of weeks in her terms actually means a week, you dweeb!" He started cackling, causing me to pout.

"Shut up, you asshole." I huffed. "I don't love you anymore." His laughing quieted down into giggling.

"Liar. You can't help but love me." Isamu replied in between giggles.

"And why's that?" I demanded, sticking my hip out.

"Because I'm awesome." He gloated.

I snorted and blew a raspberry. "Who's the liar now?!" Even though I was calm on the outside, on the inside I was freaking out. ' _Oh, man! I'm gonna have to get those clothes for the boys sooner than I thought! Am I gonna have enough time?! Shit! I'm gonna need the laptop. Or maybe Jirou can help!_ ' I made a mental note to text Aiko about it later. "Saitama is not going to be happy." I mumbled to myself.

"Saitama, huh? Is he your _boyfriend?"_ Isamu teased. There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that caught me off guard.

"No, he isn't. He's just a roommate." I sighed, rolling my eyes. ' _My feelings about Saitama have been so damn wishy washy lately. One minute I want him and the next minute, I'm obsessing over his power._ '

"Alright. Either way, dad is demanding to meet him." Isamu commented. "Honestly, I want to meet him, too. It's unlike you to live with a man. You didn't even live with any of your exes."

I shrugged. "Well, none of them destroyed my apartment either." I blurted out, instantly regretting it. I blanched, sucking in my lips.

"What? Who destroyed your apartment?" My brother questioned.

"N-Nobody! It was destroyed by a monster attack." I covered up quickly. ' _I don't want them to know! I don't want them to judge him because of whatever power he holds. I want them to get to know Saitama. Just Saitama._ '

"Okay, if you say so." Doubt colored Isamu's voice. "Well, I should probably go finish packing and stuff and judging by the time, you probably need to finish making dinner. So text you later?"

"Yeah, text later." I replied, smiling.

"Bye, butt face." Isamu laughed.

"Bye, poop breath." I shot back, smiling widely. We hung up and I walked back into the apartment. Genos was filling up bowls when I stepped into the kitchen. "Thanks, Genos-kun." I beamed at him, taking two bowls from him and heading into the living room. Placing one down in front of Saitama, he looked up from his manga book with a hungry look on his face.

"Who called you, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked, sitting down at the table with us. I told him who it was and what was going on, reminding me to text Aiko after dinner. Genos pondered over his bowl of food. "So they are coming earlier than expected?"

"Yes." I replied. "Which means I have very little time to find you two some nice clothes." Popping a piece of meat into my mouth, I noticed Saitama stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Glancing at him, I stopped chewing. He didn't look back at me, instead focusing on drinking the soup as fast as possible. I stared wide eyed as he guzzled it down, slamming the bowl onto the table once he finished. "Um...are you alright?" I asked, watching him with concern.

"Fine." Saitama responded, hitting his chest and burping. I raised an eyebrow but went back to my food.

"We're gonna have to go shopping." I continued, taking a big gulp of my soup.

"Why do we have to come with?" Saitama complained, pouting.

"Because I don't know your size, that's why! Quit your bitching! I'm paying for the clothes anyway!" I snapped back, glaring at the bald man next to me.

"Mitsuki-san, I can pay for my own clothes so do not buy mine." Genos mentioned. I turned to him, blinking.

"Alright, that's fine." I smiled at him before turning back to glare at Saitama, who had started complaining again. Groaning, I stood up and went to change into my pajamas. I flopped down onto the futon, rolling over and texting Aiko to see if she and Jirou were free tomorrow.

 _ **No, we're not. Sorry! :( Maybe some other time?**_ Aiko text back a few minutes later. I frowned, scratching my head.

' _Now what? I'm not good with men's clothing...Ugh._ ' I thought to myself, flipping through my contacts until I landed on Airi's name. ' _Airi! I could always invite Airi for a second opinion! Plus she can meet the boys officially._ ' A smile pulled at my lips as I sent a text to her and waited for one back eagerly. Feeling the futon sink a bit, I glanced over my shoulder to find Saitama starting to lay down on his side with him facing my back. He flashed me a grin and scooted closer to me, peeking over my shoulder.

"Who're you texting, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, staring at my phone. I shivered at feeling his fingers run through my hair and turned back to my cell when it pinged.

"My friend, Airi. I met her at the...cafe. I'm inviting her out to go shopping with us tomorrow." I smiled, opening the text to reveal an enthusiastic confirmation from said woman.

"Eh? Why?" The bald man asked, laying down and snuggling in close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Because it'll be nice to have a second opinion and I want you two to meet her. She was there for me the entire time I was working and helped me a lot." I responded, texting Airi the time and place where we were meeting before plugging in my phone and turning around to face Saitama. I hugged him tightly, resting my head under his chin.

~The Next Day~

As promised, the three of us met up with Airi outside of a men's department store at the designated time of 12pm, Saitama grumbling the entire way there much to my annoyance. Airi stood outside of the store, her hair braided into two pigtails and she was wearing a light blue knee-length dress with white flats.

"Airi-chan!" I called, waving to her. I had rushed to get dressed today and so I had on no make up save lip gloss and some eyeliner. Airi smiled and walked up to us, giving me a tight hug.

"Hey, there, Mitsuki. Don't you look cute today?" She tugged at my yellow maxi dress. Airi then tugged at my hair, which was done up in a braided bun. I giggled and beamed at her.

"Thanks. Oh, guys, this is Airi Ueno. Airi-chan, this is Genos and Saitama, my roommates." I made a sweeping motion to the men behind me. Genos stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Airi-san. Thank you for watching over Mitsuki-san."

"You're welcome?" Airi chuckled, shaking the cyborg's hand. "Nice to meet you finally, Saitama." She addressed the bald man pouting behind Genos as he stepped away from her. Saitama gave a curt wave and went back to pouting. Airi glanced at me, "What's up with him?"

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the store. "He doesn't want to wear nice clothes even though he knows he has to. If he could get away with wearing his OPPAI sweater and sneakers, I'd let him but..." I shrugged.

"But you want him to make a good impression on your parents." Airi finished, holding the door open for me and stepping inside when Genos took over. "Thanks, doll." She smiled at him, making him blush.

"Yeah." I glanced back to make sure Saitama followed us in. Genos was standing behind him, watching him to make sure he wasn't going to bolt. Saitama looked slightly terrified, staring at all of the clothes. Trudging over to a shirt that caught his attention, he peeked at the price tag and his face immediately blanched with his mouth open in a silent scream.

"God, he looks scared." Airi commented, watching as Genos caught the bald man before he hit the floor from fainting and fanned him. I grimaced and released a strangled sigh.

"Shoot me now." I whimpered, pinching the bridge of my nose. After much hassle, we finally got Saitama up and over to the dressing rooms, having Genos keep an eye on him while Airi and I went looking around for clothes.

"Ooh, what about this?" Airi held up a long sleeved, black button up shirt with a smile.

"I like that. Let's add that to the pile." I nodded, turning back to the rack I was currently pilfering through. Finding nothing of interest, I then moved on to finding something for Genos. ' _I should keep in mind of his arms. I know he likes keeping them free just in case something happens. But are there any nice sleeveless shirts?!_ ' Going through all the racks of shirts I could find, there wasn't any that seemed to fit the criteria. Pouting, I yanked a light blue half sleeved shirt out and held it up for Airi to see. "Airi-chan, what do you think about this? For Genos-kun?"

She eyed it, tapping her index finger against her bottom lip. "Maybe a darker blue? To bring out his gorgeous eyes, you know?" Turning back and shoving the shirt back into the rack, I then went searching for a darker blue. "What pants size are Genos and Saitama?" Airi questioned from two racks down. I shrugged, popping my head out of the mountains of shirts and glancing back at the fitting rooms.

Both men were still standing there, Genos watching Saitama dutifully while the bald man sat on one of the seats and pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. The cyborg turned his vibrant eyes towards me and smiled softly. I smiled back and waved at him, focusing my attention back on the shirts.

"Aha! Here you are, you little fucker!" I mumbled to myself, pulling out a half sleeved, dark blue plain shirt. "Hopefully Genos-kun won't mind the sleeves." Folding it over my arm, Airi and I made our way back over to the fitting rooms and shoved the shirts into the arms of the men. "Here. Try these on." Saitama took the clothes begrudgingly, grumbling complaints under his breath all the way into one of the stalls.

"What a complainer." Airi commented, smirking.

"You're telling me and I'm paying for his clothes!" I responded, sitting down on the seat Saitama previously occupied.

One by one, Genos and Saitama came out in the shirts we picked for them. They looked good in all of them but when Saitama walked out in the black shirt Airi had chosen, my breath hitched in my throat and I felt my cheeks flush. Standing up, I walked over to the bald man and fixed the collar, staring at him with soft eyes.

"I-I like t-this one, Saitama-san." I stuttered, brushing my fingers against his neck. "I like this one." He looked away from me, blushing.

"Okay. I'll get this one then." Saitama mumbled, staring at the wall on his left. Pulling away, he stepped back inside the fitting room to change just when Genos came out in the dark blue shirt I had picked out.

"What do you think, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked, staring at me.

"I think you look incredibly handsome, Genos-kun. What do you think, Airi-chan?" I beamed, turning to my friend.

"So handsome. I think you're going to make Mitsuki's mom faint." Airi joked, smiling as Genos blushed.

"Airi-chan!" I laughed when Genos stuttered out a thank you, covering his face and scurrying back into the room. "You're so mean, teasing him like that." Airi snickered behind her hand.

When the men were done changing, we had them go looking for pants on their own.

"Ne, Mitchan!" Saitama called. "What about these?!" He held up a pair of white shorts decorated with horribly painted tiger lilies. My eyes bulged out as he smirked at me deviously.

"You get those, Saitama-san, and I'll shove my foot up your ass." I threatened him, earning a chuckle from the bald man. Finally, after chasing him down quite a few times to stop him from purposefully picking horribly colored pants, we found a pair that matched his shirt and fit him well along with a pair of dress shoes.

' _A little too well. Let's just hope mom doesn't try to overstep boundaries._ ' I frowned, placing his clothes on the counter and paying for them. "Here. Take good care of them, please." I pleaded, handing Saitama the bag. He smiled at me and tugged on my hair gently as if saying he would.

Genos and Airi stood behind us, Airi wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Let's go get food. I'm hungry!" She chirped, grinning.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?" I asked, glancing up at her. Airi pondered for a few minutes, resting her chin on my head.

"Hmm...sushi!" She beamed. "Is that good with you two?" Airi questioned, still smiling.

Saitama and Genos nodded and we began walking towards a sushi restaurant, chatting along the way. As we walked, I spotted an armored bicyclist pass by us and smiled to myself when we entered the restaurant. The men sat next to each other while Airi and I sat beside one another and ordered.

"So when is your family coming, Mitsuki?" Airi inquired, taking a sip of her water.

"In a day or so." I replied, breaking apart my chopsticks. Saitama choked a little on his water and I glanced up at him, scrunching my eyebrows together. "Are you alright, Saitama-san?" He nodded and and patted his chest, waving away my concerns. Genos and I looked at each other quickly before the waiter that took our order returned with our food. "Thank you!" I smiled at him as he placed down my dragon roll. ' _Fooood!_ ' I waited until the waiter set down everyone's plates before eagerly digging into mine.

"Say, Mitchan, why do you eat sushi with chopsticks?" Saitama asked, watching me as I placed a roll into my mouth. I blinked, chewing and set down the chopsticks down.

"Uh...well, I don't like the stickiness of sushi on my fingers." I replied, shrugging.

"Really?! That's too adorable!" Airi claimed, giggling. I blushed and nodded, picking my chopsticks back up and continuing to eat. We finished and stayed a bit longer, talking before Airi stood up. "Well, it was fun hanging out with you guys but I have to go meet my lovely girlfriend now before she gets swamped with work once again." Taking out money for her side of the bill, she put it down on the table and gave me a hug. "Text me later, hon."

Shortly after she left, we paid the rest of the bill and left for the apartment. Saitama took the clothes and placed them in the clothes, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. He then plopped down onto the floor and turned the T.V on, taking out one of his manga books. Smiling to myself, I walked over and sat down next to him, watching T.V. Saitama glanced up at me as I leaned onto the table and Genos joined us, jumping onto the laptop. He smiled and returned to his book.

We all sat together in silence for a short period before my phone started ringing. Digging it out of my purse, a unknown number flashed in green at me and I glanced at Genos.

"Answer it, Mitsuki-san. It might be another job opportunity." Genos responded, giving me a small smile. I nodded and got up, leaving the apartment to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, leaving the front door slightly open.

"Hello? Hello? Blast it all. CHARANKO! How do you work this thing?!" A man's voice came through the other line, complaining as another voice could be heard in the background. "I can't get this damn thing to work! You youngsters and your cell phones! Hello, hello?!" He yelled into the phone again, hurting my ears.

"Yes, I can hear you!" I answered, wincing.

"Shishou, please allow me to do this for you." The other person's voice sounded out, pleading.

"Fine!"

There was a bit of shuffling and a few curses before the other person's voice came through.

"Hello, I'm sorry about before but is this Mitsuki Wakahisa? This is Charanko from Bang's Dojo. We've met before?"

The image of a red haired man popped up into my mind and I smiled, "Yes, I remember you, Charanko-san! This is Mitsuki. How can I help you?"

"Oh, great! Anyway, Shishou would like for you to come in for an interview! When would you be available?" Charanko asked. There was shuffling again and the clicking of a pen.

I rushed back inside to look at the calendar that we had hanging up on the fridge, "I can do any time next week. Would that work?"

"Next week. I have 2pm on Monday open." Charanko replied.

"Great! 2pm on Monday it is!" I agreed happily. Writing it down on the calendar, I did a victory fist pump into the air. "I'll see you then! Thank you very much, Charanko-san!"

"You're welcome, Mitsuki! See you Monday. Bye!" Charanko hung up and I squealed!

"Who was it, Mitchan?" Saitama called from the living room. I ran into the living room, well more like hopped, smiling from ear to ear.

"It was Bang-san's Dojo! I got called in for an interview on Monday at 2!" I squealed again, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Congratulations, Mitsuki-san." Genos replied, looking up at me. My smile widened and I giggled.

"Thank you!" I cried, wrapping my arms around the cyborg's neck and pulling him close into a tight hug.

"M-Mitsuki-san..." Genos' voice was muffled against my breasts as I hugged him harder. Finally, I let him go and his face was beet red, his eyes glued to the table.

I laughed so hard at his expression that I snorted, surprising myself and the men. My face flushed red and I sucked in my lips from embarrassment as both Genos and Saitama started cackling. I covered my cheeks and shuffled away from them, going into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, Saitama was still smiling at me as he set up the futon and blankets. I stuck my tongue out at him and crawled underneath the blanket, covering my head so he wouldn't see that I was blushing again.

"Mitchan." Saitama chuckled, pulling the blanket off of me, "Come on, Mitchan. It was cute. That's why we were laughing. Right, Genos?" He asked the cyborg, who nodded his head. I glared at him, pouting, as he laid down on the futon and held out his arms. Begrudgingly scooting closer, I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my head against his chest. "Your family's coming tomorrow. Are you excited?" Saitama whispered in my ear, brushing away my hair.

I nodded, gripping his tank top. "It'll be nice to see them."

"I am sure it would be, Mitsuki-san." Genos commented, laying down next to me. "How are they getting to their hotel?"

"Probably renting a car. They don't like relying on others to drive them places." I replied, feeling sleep wash over me. "Plus I don't have a car so I can't get them or else I would." Yawning, I closed my eyes with a soft moan.

~The Next Day~

I sat up hastily, my ringing phone echoing throughout the otherwise silent apartment. Reaching over the still slumbering Genos, I fumbled to get the phone off the charger and answer it.

"H-Hello?" My voice was groggy from sleep and I rubbed my eyes a few times to wipe away the bleariness. Clearing my throat, I spoke again, "Hello?"

"Mitsuki, baby? It's mom!" My mother's cheery voice reached my ear. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! Well, not really. It's almost 8am, you need to get up anyway."

I groaned, sniffling. "Hi, mom. Have you landed yet?" Stifling a yawn, I wiggled myself out of the futon as quietly as possible so I didn't wake up Saitama.

"Just landed! Such a long flight! My ass hurts, honestly. Your dad is renting a car right now and I have no freaking clue where Isamu wandered off. Oh, never mind, I found him. ISAMU! Quit flirting with that girl!" She giggled into the phone as I made my way into the kitchen and searched for the instant coffee. "Don't look at me like that, young man. She was definitely not into you."

Isamu's voice sounded out in background, protesting my mom's comment.

"How do I know? Cause I'm a woman and I know the faces a woman makes when she's not interested. Trust me, that face was one of them. Anyway! So, are we able to see you today, Mitsuki?" Mom returned her attention to me.

"If you want, mom." I shrugged. "I mean, you don't want to rest first or anything?"

"Nah! Resting can come later, daughter comes now! Oh, I'm so excited to see you and that handsome man you live with!" My mom squealed.

"Actually, mom. I've been meaning to tell you something." Heating up the water on the stove, I leaned against the fridge and chewed on my fingernail.

"What is it? Are you pregnant?!"

"What?! NO! MOTHER!" I hissed into the phone, smacking my forehead with my palm. "I was just going to tell you that there's another roommate, God!" Pinching the bridge of my nose as my mom chuckled. "His name is Genos."

"Another man?!" Mom gasped, "Mitsuki, you little hoe! Is he hot?!"

"Mom." I stated in a tight voice just as I heard the alarm in the living room go off. Lowering my voice so only she could hear me, I answered her question, "Yes, he's hot."

"Oho! Can you get a picture and send it?! I don't know why I didn't ask for one of...what's his name?" Mom asked, snapping her fingers.

"Saitama, mom. His name is Saitama." I answered, rolling my eyes as I poured the boiling hot water into a cup and spooned some instant coffee into it, stirring.

"Right! Saitama! Well, if you can't, I'll be seeing both of them later on anyway. Oh, your dad just got the car. Send me your address, sweetie and we'll head there pronto!"

I blanched and spoke hastily, "Oh, no, no! Mom, I live somewhere where you can't drive to! So let's meet somewhere else, okay?" I was met with a short silence before my mom answered.

"Oh, alright. Where then? Oh! There's that burger joint Isamu likes! We can meet there after we check into the hotel and everything."

"Okay, sure." I agreed, smiling. "Be safe, mom."

"Bye, sweetie! Can't wait to see you!"

I hung up the phone and took a sip of my coffee, letting the warmth fill up my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Saitama shuffle into the kitchen with a yawn. Giving him a smile, I took another sip of my coffee right as Genos followed in behind Saitama.

"Good morning, you two. Sleep well?" I questioned, leaning against the counter and crossing my legs. They both nodded. "Good, cause my family landed not too long ago and are already demanding to meet." Chugging the rest of my coffee, I took a side glance at the two men. Saitama blanched, stopping his rummage through the fridge while Genos continued on making tea but his face had a little less color in it. I raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Damn, you guys act like you're going to your deaths! Relax! It's just my family! They're not gonna bite."

Genos nodded, taking a shaky sip of his tea. I giggled, watching as Saitama stuffed a piece of lunch meat in his mouth with a pale face. I left the kitchen to get ready, ignoring the dent in the bathtub as I brushed my hair and teeth. Finishing up my make up and taking extra care to cover up the mark around my neck and wrists, I heard my phone ping and opened it to find a text from Isamu.

 _ **Yo! So Mom and Dad completely passed out. Lol. But we can still meet, right? We're in a hotel in City Z. Can I come over?**_

I stared at the text for a few moments before running out of the bathroom, "Saitama-san!" I ran up to the bald man, who was making rice. "Saitama-san." Calling his name again and tugging on his tank top, I caught his attention and smiled up at him. "May my younger brother come over? Please?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He blinked a couple of times before finally answering me.

"Sure, I don't care. Genos, you care?" Saitama turned to the cyborg. Genos looked up from mixing eggs and shook his head.

"I do not mind at all if your brother were to come over, Mitsuki-san." He smiled at me.

"Yay!" I beamed and text Isamu the address to our apartment along with telling him to hurry his ass up. I then sat down in the living room and waited impatiently, glancing at the front door every so often. 20 minutes had passed by when there was finally a knock at the door. I jumped up and scurried over, zooming past my roommates. Flinging the door open to reveal Isamu, I screamed loudly from happiness and tackled him to the floor. "ISAMU!"

We crashed to the ground with me on top of him, squeezing him so tight that he let out a strangled laugh.

"Hey there, Mitsu. Nice to see you, too. Now can you let me breath?" He patted my back. I pulled back with the biggest, goofiest smile on my face and took him in. We looked like twins, the only difference between us being our hair and the fact that he didn't get freckles. Isamu took the jet black, straight hair of our dad while I took the dark brown, wavy hair of our mom but both our parents had brown eyes.

We beamed at each other and I stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. I pulled him into the apartment, pausing only for him to take off his shoes.

"Hurry up, butt face!" I giggled, yanking on his arm. Isamu stumbled as he untied his shoe lace.

"Wait a minute, Mitsu! You're making me trip!" Isamu pouted as he kicked off his shoes. "Alright, alright! They're off!" He exclaimed, allowing me to drag him into the family room where Saitama and Genos were sitting.

"Saitama-san! Genos-kun! I want you to meet my little brother, Isamu! Isamu, these are my roommates, Saitama and Genos!" I pushed my little brother forward as the two men looked up from the T.V at him. Genos held out his hand towards Isamu and they shook hands.

"Good to finally meet you." Isamu declared, stepping over to Saitama and holding out his hand. Saitama stared up at him and shook his hand, turning back to the T.V. Isamu shook his hand, grimacing. "Strong grips." He commented, smiling at me.

I giggled, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"A chance to eat Mitsu's food? Count me in!" Isamu followed me into the kitchen, a large smile on his face. He stood behind me as I warmed up leftover beef stew in the pot. As soon as I put it in a bowl, Isamu snatched it away from me and dug in. "So good! I haven't eaten since the plane."

"Thanks. So did mom and dad say anything about what's going on? Like as far as the dinner?" I questioned, leaning against the counter and staring at him.

Isamu looked up at me, chewing. "Uh...I think we're supposed to meet tonight? I'd text them to make sure, though. Cause they passed out as soon as we got to the room." Right as he shoved another piece of beef into his mouth, his phone went off, startling him. Setting the plate down, Isamu took out it out and smirked. "Speak of the devil." He answered it, "Hey, mom! I'm at Mitsu's. Well, you guys were asleep and I wanted to see her. That's not my fault!"

As Isamu talked to our mom, Saitama ambled into the kitchen with his typical blank expression. We made eye contact and I smiled at him as he made himself tea. The urge to feel his touch nagged at me but I ignored it, focusing my attention on my brother who was now arguing with our mom as Saitama walked out.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you fall asleep! I don't know what to tell you, mom! Yes, I'll come back as soon as possible! Mom, I really don't want to wear that. Because it makes me look like a 12 year old, that's why! No, I'm not parting my hair. No. NO!" Isamu looked at me with pleading eyes. "Mitsu, please tell mom that I look like a child with parted hair! Please?!" He pushed the phone into my hands.

"Uh..." I held it to my ear.

"Mitsuki, tell Isamu that he looks absolutely handsome when he parts it and that I want him to wear it that way!" Mom argued back. I felt like I was being tugged by both arms and sighed.

"Mom, he really does look like a kid when you make him do that. His hair looks fine the way it is." I sided with Isamu.

"See?! Told you!" Isamu yelled next to me, earning a smack from me. "Ow! Mom, Mitsu hit me!" He whined, rubbing his arm and glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mitsuki, don't hit your brother." Mom said, exasperated. "Fine, fine. He can wear his hair however he likes. But he needs to get back to the hotel. Your father is having a fit already. The Wakahisa scowl is on his face and he's pacing because he thinks we're going to be late." She sighed. "We're meeting at that steak place, Soyokaze*."

My heart dropped, "Mom, I don't have the money for Soyokaze." It was a super expensive steak restaurant, something that neither Saitama or I could afford on our salaries. Maybe Genos, but definitely not us.

"Oh, don't worry about that, sweetheart. We got you and your men covered." Mom spoke nonchalantly. "We'll see you in a couple of hours, alright? Tell Isamu to hurry his ass up! Bye, baby." She hung up and I passed the phone back to my brother.

"She said to hurry your ass up and that you're ugly." I relayed to Isamu as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Mom didn't say that. I'm handsome and you know it. That's why I get all the girls." Isamu smirked, winking. I laughed and began pushing him towards the door.

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that." I beamed at him, opening the door.

"Don't be jealous. Not my fault you didn't get blessed with these good looks." Isamu made a cheesy smile at me, making me laugh.

"What are you talking about? Mitchan is gorgeous." Saitama's voice came from behind us, catching our attention. Isamu's eyes widened as my face heated up.

"S-Saitama-san." I murmured, covering my cheeks. Glancing at Isamu, I noticed a frown on his face.

"Well, I need to head back to get dressed. I'll see you later, sis." He gave me a short wave and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I stuttered at the closed door, blinking and letting my hands fall from my face. ' _What was that about?_ ' When I looked up at Saitama, he shrugged and gently tugged on my hair.

"Don't worry about it, Mitchan." His hand traveled from my hair and onto my cheek, caressing it softly. I leaned into his touch, finally satisfying the craving that had been nagging the back of my mind since Isamu had arrived.

"We should probably get ready." I whispered into his hand. "We have to meet my parents at Soyokaze in a couple of hours."

"Soyokaze? Isn't that the expensive steak restaurant?" Saitama questioned. "Are you able to afford that, Mitchan?" He pulled away from me, raising an eyebrow.

"My parents are covering for us so we don't need to worry about that." I smiled at the bald man and walked back into the living room, Saitama in tow. "Genos-kun, we should start getting ready."

The cyborg looked up from the T.V once again and nodded, "Alright, Mitsuki-san. I'll get my clothes and Sensei's clothes ready right now." He stood up and walked over to the clothes, pulling out both of their clothes. "I will iron them as fast as possible. Mitsuki-san, do you need me to iron your dress?" Genos turned towards me.

"No, that's alright. Thank you, though!" I smiled at him. Glancing at Saitama, I touched his cheek for a brief moment, "I'm gonna go change."

 _ **(CUT!)**_

We walked towards the steak house with me in between Genos and Saitama. I kept stealing side glances at the bald man, blushing at how good he looked. He tugged at the collar, fidgeting with it and looking uncomfortable.

"Saitama-san, you look great. Stop messing with it." I commented, taking his hand away from his shirt and intertwining our fingers together. Saitama grimaced at me, squeezing my hand and I flashed him a smile. "Don't be nervous, okay? You'll be fine! They'll love you and Genos-kun!" Turning to the cyborg, I smiled at him as well and linked our arms together. Reaching the restaurant and stepping inside, I walked forward and asked for my dad at the head desk. "Hello! We're looking for the reservation of Hideki Wakahisa?"

The server looked down at the reservations, "Wakahisa, Wakahisa...Ah! Here you are. Mitsuki, Saitama and Genos, yes? Right this way. Your family has already arrived." She smiled at me and led the way.

"Thank you! Come on, you two. Just relax, alright?" I beamed at Saitama and Genos, releasing their hand and arm. Smoothing out my purple lace dress and messing with the bracelets covering my bruised wrists, I took a deep breath and stepped into the room where my family were sitting. My parents and Isamu looked up from their menus once the clack of my heels echoed throughout the sitting room. My mother stood up first, a smile pulling at her pink colored lips.

"Mitsuki!" She cried, running over and hugging me. Her perfume wafted into my nose, bringing the feeling of security along with it. "It's so wonderful to see you! Love the dress." Mom pulled away and eyed me. "Purple looks good on you." Her brown eyes then landed on the two men behind me, widening. "Oh, are these the handsome men you're living with?!" With that, she pushed me out of the way and sauntered up to Saitama and Genos, putting on a flirtatious smile. "Hi, I'm Etsuko, Mitsuki's mother." She held out her hand.

Saitama took it first, surprisingly and shook it.

"That's Saitama-san, mom." I chimed in over her shoulder, smiling at the bald man. "He's the one that's letting me stay at his apartment. And that's Genos-kun, he's my other roommate." Glancing at my mom, I blinked as her smile fell from her face and she bit her lip. "Mom?"

"You weren't kidding when you said he was hot, Mitsuki." She said, still staring at Genos. I sucked in my lips, internally screaming as mom winked at Genos.

"Okay! Come on, mom. Time to go back to the table and have them meet dad!" I exclaimed, dragging her away from the blonde cyborg. I smiled apologetically at Genos as he and Saitama followed behind us, sitting down on both sides of me. "Hi, dad!" I smiled at the salt and peppered haired man sitting next to mom. His face was hard from years of work and he work thin rimmed glasses that sat on the bridge of his bumpy nose.

His eyebrows were neatly groomed along with his goatee and mustache combination. My father, Hideki Wakahisa, gave me a gentle smile as he looked up from his menu. Placing his menu down, he cleared his throat and took off his glasses to clean them.

"Mitsuki, it's nice to see you. You've been well?" He inquired, looking up at me as he slipped his glasses back on. I nodded, still smiling. His sharp eyes then flitted over the the two men sitting next to me. Saitama stiffened, swallowing. "So...I understand that you two are living with my daughter. I hope you're treating her well." My dad smiled at them thinly.

"Hideki, don't scare the poor things!" Mom giggled beside him, kissing him on the cheek lovingly. Dad's face took on a kinder expression when he turned to look at my mom and he kissed her hand.

"Sorry, dear." He whispered to her.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Isamu, who was still staring at his menu and occasionally throwing daggers Saitama. Perplexed, I stared at my brother to try to get him to make eye contact with me. He refused and continued to glare down at his menu, huffing. I sighed and returned my attention back to Saitama and Genos.

Saitama was stiff beside me, sweating slightly as my dad heckled him.

"Saitama, was it? What do you do for a living?" He asked, leaning forward and intertwining his fingers under his chin. The waitress came over and asked us for our drink orders. My parents ordered the finest wine the restaurant had while the rest of us ordered sodas. When they brought the drinks back, mom immediately poured herself a glass and took a sip.

' _Oh, shit. She's gonna get drunk. Great...Mom gets so flirtatious when she's drunk._ ' I stared wide eyed at my drink and took a gulp. As if to prove my point, she looked up at Genos and gave him a wink while licking wine off her lips. Placing my fingers against my forehead, I massaged it and took another sip of my soda.

"I'm still waiting for your answer to my question, Saitama." Dad spoke up, swirling the wine around in his glass. I placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed reassuringly. His hand covered mine, wrapping his fingers around it before answering.

"Um...I'm a professional hero." Saitama cleared his throat.

"A professional hero, huh? What class?" Dad nodded, taking a sip of the wine.

"C class, rank 5." Saitama responded, keeping eye contact with dad. To mom's right, I heard Isamu snort. Shooting a glare his way, I focused my attention back to the bald man holding my hand.

"C class? So you're in the lowest rank. Not exactly reassuring." My dad's thin finger tapped against the wine glass as his eyes bored into Saitama.

"Dad." I butted in. "Saitama-san may be C class but he's strong. Don't chastise him." Dad blinked, surprised before smiling widely.

"My apologies, Mitsu. I didn't mean to insult your roommate." He smiled at Saitama warmly. Beside him, mom hiccuped as she sipped from what could be guessed her third glass.

She stood up from her seat and wandered over to where Genos and I were sitting, pulling a chair up and wedging it in between us.

"I don't know why he's acting so tough for. He was all giddy and excited as we were coming down to here to see you." Mom burped behind her hand, giggling. Glares were sent her way from across the table by dad. "Don't give me that look, Hideki. You know it's true." She took another swig of her wine.

"Did you have to ruin my facade, Etsuko?" Dad groaned, exasperated. "I was doing so well, too! Right, Isamu?!" He turned to my brother, who was playing with the straw in his soda.

"Yeah, you were." Isamu answered indifferently, shrugging. Dad raised an eyebrow at him but returned his attention back to us. Right as he was about to start harping on mom again, the waitress shuffled back over and asked us if we were ready to order.

Speaking up for all of us, dad ordered a large round of Kobe beef. The waitress bowed and left again just as my mom grabbed the almost empty wine bottle.

"Mom." I squeaked, watching with worried eyes. She waved my concerns away and gave me a loose smile. ' _Oh, god._ '

"So, _Genos_." Mom purred the cyborg's name, slowing dragging her finger down his arm. "What about you? What do you do?"

Genos swallowed, looking uncomfortable as his cheeks blushed red. "I-I am a professional h-h-hero as well, ma'am. S class, rank 16." He cleared his throat, glancing at Saitama every so often for help. My mom scooted closer to Genos, leaning against him and smirking. "M-Ma'am, please. What about your husband?" He implored.

"Oh, please." Mom snickered, staring up at the cyborg with half lidded eyes. "Hideki and I are in an open relationship. He doesn't mind."

"An open relationship?" Saitama leaned in and whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly in surprise and whirled around to face him.

"Y-yes. It means that they date other people while still being married to each other. They've been in one for quite a long time now." I explained to him, caressing his thumb with mine. He nodded, his usual blank expression on his face.

"He's a S class, Mitsu! Why aren't you dating him?!" Dad exclaimed, pointing at Genos. I deadpanned at him, blinking slowly.

"Because he's 19, dad." I rolled my eyes, feeling Saitama squeeze my hand a little hard. I glanced at him and noticed that him glaring down at his drink. I was about to ask him what was wrong when my dad's voice called for my attention.

"He's only 19?! Jeez! That's amazing!" His brown eyes looked over at Genos only to find my mom flirting with the blonde. "Ah, geez, Etsuko. How much wine have you had?"

"Almost the entire bottle." Isamu spoke up, finally glancing at our mom and Genos. The sour expression was still on his face as he turned his eyes towards Saitama and I, narrowing them when they landed on the bald man. I ignored his glare, instead focusing on the smell of the Kobe beef that was wafting towards our table as the waitress carried it over along with six plates for us.

Dad and I divided the meat up and handed it out between us. Silence fell over us as we ate.

"So...if...Genos, right? Genos. So if Genos is an S class, are you his disciple, Saitama?" Dad asked as he chewed. I nearly choked on my food, coughing and throwing down my chopsticks. Saitama handed me his drink, smacking my back as I guzzled down his soda.

"Are you alright, Mitchan?" He asked, leaning close to my reddened face. I nodded as I gulped down air, still coughing slightly.

"I'm okay, thanks. But I pretty much downed your soda, Saitama-san." I held up the glass so he could see.

"It's fine." He smiled at me gently and I returned it, albeit a bit watery.

"Mitchan?" My dad inquired, looking back and forth between us. I blushed a deep red and turned away from my roommate, staring down at my food.

"That's his nickname for her. Isn't is disgustingly cute?" Isamu said sarcastically, pushing around the beef on his plate.

' _Okay, that's it. I've had enough._ ' I huffed, glaring up at my younger brother. "What is your problem, Isamu? You've been glaring at Saitama-san and I the entire time we've been here. So what's the issue? Come on, spit it out."

Isamu stared at me, his eyes wide with shock before narrowing. "I don't have a problem and even if I did, it's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business because you're glaring at us! Saitama-san hasn't done anything wrong to you and yet you've been hostile towards him since you left the apartment. I want to know why." I scoffed at him.

Suddenly, he stood up, slamming down his chopsticks and pushing away from the table, "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." With that, he left the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Wha-?! Isamu!" I made to follow him but was stopped by Saitama, who shook his head. "S-Saitama-san."

"I'll get him, don't worry." He smiled at me and followed after Isamu. My eyes watched him leave and I nibbled the inside of my cheek, gripping the hem of my dress.

Dad cleared his throat, "Mitchan, huh?"

I felt my face heat and I whirled around to glare at him, "Dad."

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I walked outside, searching for Mitchan's brother and shoving my hands in my pocket. ' _Where could he have gone?_ ' Swiveling my head side to side, I spotted him sitting down on the curb not too far from the entrance. Making my way over there, I hike up my pant legs a bit and sit down next to him.

He glares at me from the side of his eye, "What do you want? Figured it would be Mitsu that would come after me."

I shrugged and leaned on my knees, "I told her to stay inside with your parents and Genos." He grunted in response and looked away, letting silence fall between us.

"I've seen the way you look at her, you know." Isamu murmured quietly, releasing a sigh. I stiffened, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look at me, continuing to stare out into the parking lot with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. For acting hostile towards you."

"It's fine." I responded. "Mind telling me why, though? For Mitchan's sake." Isamu sighed again, placing his hands over his eyes.

"I guess I'm just...jealous." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Jealous?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. Isamu nodded, bringing his hands down to cover his nose.

"Ever since we were kids, it's always been Mitsu and I. She's my best friend so when I heard about you, I got jealous. You're a hero and you're able to protect her while I'm all the way on the other side of the world. She's always protected me and I've never been able to return the favor. So...I've made my decision." Isamu stood up, balling his hands into fists by his side.

I stared up at him in confusion, tilting my head to the side as he took a deep breath and glanced down at me.

"I'm gonna be a hero."

' _Mitchan's going to kill me._ '

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

After managing to finally pry my mother off of poor Genos, who's face was a deep shade of red, dad and I began talking as we waited for Saitama and Isamu to return.

"Ah, Genos is Saitama's disciple? Why? Genos, you're an S class. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Dad asked, stroking his beard.

Genos cleared his throat, "Sensei is much stronger than I am, Wakahisa-san. I believe the Hero Association unfairly placed him in C class but I have no doubt that he will climb his way up to S class." A smile pulled at the cyborg's lips as he spoke about Saitama.

"Ooh, so polite!" Mom grinned deviously. "Mitsuki, sweetie, what does he call you?" She turned to me, tapping her nail against her wine glass. I rolled my eyes but decided to answer anyway.

"He calls me Mitsuki-san, mom." I sighed, frowning.

"Aww, no cute nickname? I quite like Mitchan. That's adorable." She commented, leaning back into her chair.

"That is Sensei's nickname for Mitsuki-san. I prefer to call her by name, ma'am." Genos responded. I smiled at him just as Saitama and Isamu walked back into the restaurant. Standing up, I quickly made my way over to them.

"Isamu." I said his name, watching for another blow up. He smiled sheepishly at me, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've been an ass." Isamu apologized.

I folded my arms and jutted my hip out, glaring at him. "That you have, little brother. But I guess I forgive you. Just don't do it again or else I'll give you a black eye." Smiling, I pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed in my ear and agreed.

"You got it, sis."

I released him from my hold and he shuffled back to the table to apologize to our parents and Genos, leaving me alone with Saitama. Glancing up at him, I took his hand, "Thank you for going to get him and for calming him down. Did he say why he was upset?" Saitama shook his head, instead focusing on my hand and bringing it up to his cheek. "S-Saitama-san...m-my parents a-are h-h-here." I blushed as he nuzzled my hand.

He reluctantly dropped my hand, pouting slightly and we made our way back to the table. We sat down next to each other, holding hands beneath the table. We all finished the rest of the food and drinks, standing up and leaving the restaurant together. Saitama and I continued to hold hands, Genos standing on the other side of me as my parents and Isamu walked in front of the three of us. Linking my arm with the cyborg's, I smiled happily.

"Hey~." My mom's voice floated back to and looked back at us with a smirk on her face, "Why don't we go to a karaoke bar?! Doesn't that sound like fun~?"

I grinned, "Yeah! That sounds really fun! Let's go!" I began jumping up and down, pulling on the two men beside me.

"Mitchan, I can't sing." Saitama complained, watching me.

"So? I can't either but it'll still be fun! Right, Genos-kun?" I turned to the cyborg and tugged on his arm. Genos gave me a small smile and allowed me to yank him towards my parents. "Please, Saitama-san? I wanna go." Looking at the bald man with pleading eyes, I began yanking him as well.

"Okay, okay. We'll go." Saitama gave in, a smile pulling at his lips. I beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

"Karaoke it is! Ooh, hey look! A host club!" Mom's attention was distracted by the sight of men hovering outside of a building, dazzling smiles on their faces as they winked at us. She wobbled over there, giggling behind her hand when one of the men blew a kiss at her.

"Mom?" Isamu noticed the sudden disappearance of her and looked around, spotting her near the club. "Mom, no!"

"Mom! Mom, stop!" I ran after her, Isamu behind me as my dad began guffawing, bending over and holding his stomach. I grabbed her left arm and Isamu grabbed her right and together, we dragged her away from the host club as they yelled obscenities at us.

"Aww, come on! They're so pretty! I just wanna have a bit of fun and drinks with pretty boys!" Mom whined, kicking her feet and pouting.

"You should have let her, kids. That would have been hilarious." Dad grinned at us, wiping at his eyes dramatically. I grimaced at him, holding on to my flailing mother with trouble.

"Dad, seriously. Instead of laughing, you should be helping us. This is **your** wife after all." I huffed, blowing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, dad." Isamu spoke up, groaning when mom accidentally kicked him in the shin. "Ow..."

I rolled my eyes and we continued on towards the karaoke bar, pulling our mom along. Genos walked up alongside me and leaned in to ask me if I needed help, catching my mother's attention. She latched onto his arm and sighed happily.

"I found a pretty boy." Mom stated, hugging Genos' arm tighter. I mouthed a "sorry" to the cyborg and stood next to Saitama, who was snickering behind his hand. I smacked him lightly and shot him a look, silently telling him to shut up. He stopped laughing but still held the smirk on his face.

Once we reached the bar, mom released Genos and then latched onto me.

"KARAOKE!" She screeched, dragging me into the bar. I laughed as we ran up to one of the rooms and sat down, mom grabbing the tablet in front of us. She punched in for two rounds of karaoke and six beers as the rest of our family and my roommates joined us, sliding into the booth. "Alright! Two rounds of karaoke and beers for everyone! Let's get started! Who's first?!" Her brown eyes scanned expectantly at us before sighing, "Fine, Hideki and I will go first. Come on, Hide!"

"Hell yeah!" Dad jumped up and followed mom to the stage, choosing a classic rock song. "OH, YEAH!" He screamed, playing air guitar.

"Oh, god." Isamu and I whispered at the same time, deadpanning. As soon as our beers were placed down on the table, Isamu grabbed his and began chugging it until it was empty, slamming it down once he was done. Saitama and Genos stared at him in surprise and he glanced at them, wiping his mouth.

"Sometimes you gotta drink in order to deal with their shenanigans." Isamu explained, ordering another beer. I took a sip of mine before it was snatched away by Saitama.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching for it. "Saitama-san, give it back!"

"No alcohol, Mitchan." Saitama stated, holding it away from me.

"Oh, you figured out that she can't hold her liquor for shit just like our mom?" Isamu piped up, drinking his second beer and eyeing us. I glared at him, still reaching for the drink in Saitama's hand.

"Shut up! Yes, I can!" I shot back, stretching out my fingers and standing on my tiptoes.

Isamu scoffed, "No, you can't. Remember when we went out for my 21st birthday? You got so shit faced, you tried to go swimming in the fountain." He pointed out, smirking.

"I was not! I remember everything about that night and that was a dare!" I hissed at him, climbing into my roommate's lap to try to better my reach. It wasn't doing anything, much to my annoyance. Ignoring Saitama's muffled noises, I pressed my breasts into the bald man's face and continued to reach for the beer.

"You're such a liar!" Isamu laughed, almost spitting out his drink. "You only remember because Aiko told you!"

"Oh, yeah? Name another time where I blacked out from drinking. Come on, I'm waiting." I sneered at him. He went quiet, trying to think when Genos spoke up.

"You made out with Sensei..."

I stopped moving, my eyes widening as I stared at the cyborg next to me. "W-What?" ' _I did what?!_ '

Genos made eye contact with me, his gaze unwavering. I felt Isamu's eyes on us as I gripped Saitama's shirt, my breath quickening.

"You got drunk at the takoyaki shop and made out with Sensei. That bruise he got on his neck was from you. Sensei told me a bit and I figured the rest out on my own." He blinked, pointing at Saitama.

I looked at the bald man beneath me and noticed that his face was beet red. "I did?" I asked, softly. He nodded slowly, lowering the beer and setting it down on the table. It was like glass shattered in my brain and I was internally screaming as my face heated up. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god! OH, MY GOD!" My hands flew to my cheeks, trying to cover how red they had become as I slid off Saitama's lap. ' _I kissed him. I kissed Saitama! AND I CAN'T REMEMBER DOING IT! What about the bruises on my hips?! OH, GOD! WHAT ELSE DID I DO?!_ '

"Mitchan?" Saitama called my name, watching me as I slowly sat down in my seat and sucked in my lips. Finishing their song, my parents jumped off the stage and sauntered over to us.

"How was our performance, kids? Awesome, right? Hey, what's wrong with Mitsu?" My dad asked, fixing his glasses.

"She just found out that she kissed Saitama while drunk." Isamu stated nonchalantly. I whirled around to scowl at him and he grinned at me as he drank the rest of his beer.

"Oh, darling. You've done worse than that. Like that time with Aiko." My mom piped up, smiling. My heart sunk into my stomach as mom kept talking.

' _No, mom. Don't tell them._ '

"Remember, Hideki? Almost ruined Aiko's relationship with Jirou. Before they married." She tapped dad on his arm and he nodded.

"Oh, right, right! The affair!" He responded.

"Affair?" Saitama inquired, raising an eyebrow. I gripped the hem of my dress and sunk down a little in my seat. Mom nodded fervently, taking a big gulp of her beer.

"Yeah, Mitsu and Aiko used to be in a relationship but it didn't last long. Then she got with her boyfriend, who's now her husband. But while they were dating, these two," She pointed at me, "Began an affair. I'm not really sure how it started but it almost ruined Aiko's relationship."

I stood up suddenly, surprising everyone. "It was a mistake! A really, really bad, horrible mistake!" Glaring up at everyone with tear filled eyes, I grabbed my purse. "It was nice going to dinner with you guys but...I want to go home now." I turned on my heel and headed for the door, ignoring the calls of my name. Sniffling and trying to hold in my sobs, I quickly made my way to the apartment as I fished out my keys.

In my haste and from not paying attention, my heel caught onto a crack and I fell onto my knees. "Ouch! Fuck..." I rubbed my scratched up legs, tears now streaming down my face. "I can't believe you're crying over something so fucking small, Mitsuki." I chastised myself, wiping away my tears angrily.

"Mitsuki-san?" A familiar voice called out behind me and I looked up to see Mumen Rider getting off his bike and running over to me. He reached over to pull me up but stopped, "Ah. May I help you up?" Mumen asked, his hands out with his palms facing upwards.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded, taking his hands and allowing him to pull me up. Pulling away from him as soon as I was on my feet, I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks."

He returned the smile, "Of course."

Silence fell between us for a few seconds before I spoke up, "Um...I should probably get going. It was good seeing you again, Mumen-san." With that, I started walking away.

"W-Wait!" Mumen followed after me with his bike next to him. "Where are you going? I can give you a lift!" He beamed at me and gestured to the bike. I eyed it before looking at him with suspicion.

' _Stop it! This man has been nothing but kind to you! He's NOT Daisuke! He won't hurt you!_ ' I bit my lip, digging my nails into my purse. "Th-That's alright, Mumen-san. Aren't you patrolling anyway?"

"Actually, no." He shook his head. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would go for a nighttime ride when I spotted you. You seemed upset and hurt so I ran over to help." A light blush covered his cheeks as he turned away. I blinked and reconsidered his offer.

' _It_ is _a long walk to the apartment. But does he really want to bike all the way there? I guess I could have him drop me off at the gate._ ' I nodded once and smiled at Mumen Rider. "Alright, if you don't mind giving me a lift."

A large smile appeared on his face and he hopped on his bike, "I don't mind at all! Just sit in between the handlebars, Mitsuki-san!" Slowly, I climbed onto the bike and sat down, gripping it tightly.

"Can you see, Mumen-san?" I questioned, glancing at him over my shoulder. He nodded and began pedaling, earning a scared yelp from me. As he kept going, the fear melted away and I soon started laughing with the wind blowing my hair back.

"Where am I dropping you off?" Mumen asked with a smile, leaning forward so that he was off the seat. Turning slightly to face him, I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"If you could drop me off at the gate separating the main part of Z City from the rest of it, that would be great." I responded loudly to make sure he could hear me over the wind.

"You live in the abandoned area? That's not safe." Mumen expressed concern, his mouth forming a thin line.

"It's alright. I live with two heroes so I'm safe." I beamed at him. He nodded but his mouth stayed in the same thin line the entire ride there. Hopping off the bike once he stopped, I thanked him and walked over to the gate. "Get home safe, alright, Mumen-san?" I asked him before squeezing through, waving at him from the other side. He waved back and left, glancing back every so often.

Once he was out of sight, I walked over to the apartment and headed up the steps slowly, taking out my keys. I let out a long sigh, unlocking the door and kicking off my heels in a frustrated manor before shuffling into the dark living room. Disregarding the light, I grabbed the futon and stretched it out along with the blankets. I didn't even bother going to the bathroom to change or take my make up off. ' _It's probably all ruined from my crying anyway._ ' I thought to myself as I slipped out my dress and into my pajamas, flopping down dramatically onto the futon with a _thump_.

I wiggled myself into the blanket and pulled it up over my head, creating a small cocoon of warmth around me. Thinking back to the karaoke bar, embarrassment filled my chest and I curled up into a ball. ' _I didn't want Saitama to know about that._ ' I stayed in that position, wallowing in self pity for a few more minutes until I heard the front door open and Genos' heavy footsteps in the hallway. Curling up tighter, I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep as they walked into the living room.

"Mitsuki-san is here, Sensei. It seems that she is pretending to be asleep." Genos pointed out. My eyes snapped open in annoyance and I scowled at the blanket in front of me.

"Really? How can you tell, Genos?" Saitama asked, stepping over to my cocoon. He squatted down in front of it, squinting his eyes to try to see through it.

"Her breathing patterns do not mimic those who are in rest, Sensei. They mimic those who are, rather, in distress." Genos responded in a matter of fact tone.

Saitama's face took on a sad expression and he reached out, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back to uncover me. "Mitchan."

I covered my face, bringing my knees up to my chest. "I'm sorry you had to find that out about me in that fashion. I started the affair with Aiko-chan. I was jealous of Jirou-kun and I knew she still had feelings for me, so I took advantage of that. It was a horrible thing to do, I know that. I-If that changes how you see me, I guess I understand." I felt Saitama's fingers wrap around my hands, gently pulling them away from my face.

"Did you learn from your mistake, Mitchan?" He asked me, holding my hands against his chest. I blinked, perplexed, but nodded. "Then I won't judge or condemn you for what you did. It was a mistake."

I stared at him, skeptical before turning my eyes to the blonde cyborg. He nodded in agreement to Saitama's words.

"I also agree with Sensei's words, Mitsuki-san. I do not view you in bad light simply because of a mistake." He smiled softly at me as my mouth wavered with the strain of holding in my tears. "Also, I believe that it was not your mother's place to tell such a thing as it is part of your past. But it may have been because she was intoxicated." Genos added.

I chuckled softly, "She was pretty drunk. I'm also sorry for her behavior tonight, Genos-kun. She can't help herself around blondes." I apologized on my mom's behalf.

Genos shook his head, "It is alright, Mitsuki-san."

Wrapping my arms around around Saitama's torso, I snuggled close to him with a sigh. "So you're really not upset with me or anything?" I asked, looking up at the bald man.

"No, we're not. Quit worrying already, Mitchan." Saitama ruffled my hair and tucked a strand behind my ear. "Hey, how did you get home so fast anyway?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"Oh, I got a ride from a friend." I smiled at him. "I got dropped off at the gate." Saitama stared at me as if he wanted to ask more but chose not to, caressing my hair.

"Overall, your parents are weird, Mitchan." Saitama commented, running his fingers through my hair. I started laughing against his chest.

"That they are." I responded.


	13. Isamu Drops a Bomb

Thank you to: **.night** ; **Nathaniel Warfstache** ; **.71** ; **Theinzmann111** ; **ClassDummy101** ; **Elemenop22** ; **LordGhostStriker** ; **CreepAngel** and **jwhitefang** for the follows!

Thank you to: **Theinzmann111** ; **Elements of Madness** ; **.71** ; **Nathaniel Warfstache** ; **Brookechan** ; **ShadowBest** and **Dragon Lector** for the favorites!

 **Pearlshipper4evar** : Thanks! Yes, very serious! Um..tbh...I'm not really sure. I don't know much of Blast and where I'm at in the manga hasn't mentioned him yet, so we'll see!

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : ALL THE FEELS!

 **Mr. Green37** : Wait, really?! OMG, THAT'S HILARIOUS!

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Oh, her mind definitely would have gone down the gutter and beyond. Thank you, Romeo! You're always so sweet to me!

 **Lightningblade49** : Oho! Maybe they might. We'll see after this chapter. Mwahahaa!

 **Mortred101** : Aww! Thank you so much! So freaking sweet!

 **Chaosglory626** : Aah! A harem would be fun to write. Hue hue hue!

 **Mianko** : Oh, I have idea about the other girls, no worries! Hue hue hue! So many ideas! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

 **Nathaniel Warfstache** : Is your name a reference to the amazing MARKIMOO?! ARE YOU A FAN OF THE MARKIPLIER?! Omg, thank you so so so much! You're making me blush like a tomato here! You're so incredibly sweet! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I'm very happy that you like it!

 **Chapter 13: Isamu Drops a Bomb**

All three of us ended up spread out across the futon, our limbs crossing one another. I woke up first but stayed where I was, listening to Saitama's breathing and the whirring of Genos' systems. ' _It's Sunday. My interview is tomorrow._ ' My stomach churned at the thought of walking up all of those stairs again. ' _Maybe I can get Genos to drop me off right at the Dojo instead._ '

Closing my eyes, I sighed and held Saitama's hand. The revelation of kissing him repeated in my mind, driving me up the wall. ' _I can't believe I kissed him and don't remember doing it. Maybe I can't handle alcohol as well as I thought. But...I want to remember. Where his lips soft? Did he kiss me back?_ ' All these thoughts rushed my brain and I snapped my eyes open, glancing at the sleeping man next to me.

An idea popped up as I stared at the bald man. Sitting up slowly and letting go of his hand, I sat on my knees and leaned over him. Quickly looking at the clock to make sure he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I returned my attention back to Saitama and tried to quiet my thumping heart. Pushing my hair behind my ears, I bent over and very gently pushed my lips against his. An electric shock went through me, forcing my hair on its ends and I gripped my shirt as a small whimper escaped past my lips.

Pulling away before I got sucked in too much, I gasped at the loss of contact and breathed hard, shakily touching my lips. Forcing myself to move, I scooted away from Saitama and closer to Genos to try to calm myself. I licked my lips, feeling another jolt go through me and the desire to kiss him again filled my chest. Shaking my head to rid myself of the thought, my phone pinged from the other side of the cyborg and thankfully called my attention. I reached over and grabbed my phone, opening it to a text from Isamu.

 _ **Hey, sis. Hope you slept well. Can we meet up? Just you and me over at the park near the electronic store?**_

I stared at the text, wondering if he had something he wanted to talk about and sent one back, agreeing to meet in an hour. Getting up, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. I sluggishly walked over to the bathroom and changed, once again covering my bruises with foundation. Taking a quick look over myself, I headed out of the bathroom and wrote a note for the men, telling them where I was going. I then stepped outside and was greeted by a warm morning breeze, blowing my hair into my face.

Quickly locking the door behind me, I jogged over to Isamu's and my meeting place, dodging the early birds as I went. When I reached the park, I noticed that I had arrived a bit early so I sat down at a bench and pulled my legs up into my chest with a sigh. I watched as people passed by me, keeping an eye out for Isamu.

"Mitsu!" Isamu called from behind me and I turned around to face him, putting my legs down. He waved at me, panting, and stopped in the middle of the walkway, placing his hands on his knees and bending over to catch his breath. Finally standing back up, Isamu jogged over to me as he wheezed. "Man, I hate running." He stated, plopping down next to me and sagging down into the bench.

"Then why did you run here, dumb dumb?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I was late." Isamu wheezed out, draping his arm over his eyes. I rolled my eyes, looking down at my shirt and fiddling with it. "What time did you get here?" He asked, stretching his legs out and pulling at his basketball shorts.

"A few minutes before you did. But unlike you, I'm not dying." I stated smugly. Shortly after, I felt a numbness in my arm and looked down to see that Isamu had punched me.

"Don't brag. There's a reason I went into graphic arts, dammit. You were always better at sports than I was." He sat up suddenly, his eyes shining. "Alright! Let's get food! I'm starving!" We both stood up at the same time and I took the opportunity to punch him back in the stomach. He grunted and bent over.

"I call for ramen!" I yelled, skipping away as Isamu yelled insults at me, following behind.

 _ **(CUT!)**_

"Ramen at eight in the morning. You're the epitome of health, Mitsu." Isamu nagged, breaking apart his chopsticks as we sat at a counter inside a ramen shop.

"Oh, shut up. Like you had a better idea. I saw you eyeing that damn maid cafe across the street." I huffed, shoving noodles into my mouth. Isamu's face flushed a light pink and he shoveled the food into his mouth so that he didn't have to answer me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda. He held up a finger, signaling me to wait until he finished chewing.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night and some other stuff." Isamu spoke from behind his fist, still chewing. "It wasn't right for mom to spill the beans on you to Saitama and Genos about the affair. I ended up chewing her out for that _and_ I had to drag both her and dad back to the hotel. I think the car is back at Soyokaze still. Anyway, I'm sure mom is going to want to see you later to apologize so expect that." He explained as he ate. "I hope those two don't think differently of you."

I shook my head, swirling the straw around in my drink. "They don't. I just don't know if I'm going to let Aiko-chan know that they know via mom. Then again, she was never ashamed about it." A sigh escaped through my nose as I ate.

"You'll cross that bridge when you get to it. Don't worry." Isamu encouraged me, smiling. "Also, I wanted to apologize about my outburst. I guess Saitama told you why?" I shook my head, slurping up more noodles in a completely unladylike fashion. "Really? Huh. Well, I guess it was because I was jealous of him." Isamu stated, pushing around his food. I coughed as I swallowed, trying not to laugh.

"You're jealous of Saitama-san? Why?" I asked, giggling behind my hand.

Isamu shot me a glare, "Shut up, Mitsu. I have good reasons. For one, he's a hero and two, he's able to protect you while I can't." He gripped his chopsticks hard, staring down at his bowl. I stopped laughing and watched my little brother with concerned eyes. "You've always protected me, Mitsu. From bullies, from mean animals when we were really young. I've never been able to return the favor."

I blinked, smiling. "That's my job, you dweeb. I'm your big sister, after all." Waving away his concerns, I started drinking my soda.

"Saitama helped me make up my mind. I'm becoming a hero." Isamu stated, turning his eyes towards me. I sputtered and slammed my drink down.

"WHAT?! W-W-What about college?! What about your graphic arts degree?!" I screeched at him, smacking the counter top with my fists. ' _I'M GOING TO KILL SAITAMA!_ '

"I'm going to leave college and move back here. Mom and Dad have already agreed to it. They're going to put the apartment up for sale today." He responded, his eyes hard. I was at a loss for words, turning back to my half eaten bowl of ramen. "Mitsu? You're not mad, are you?" Isamu's voice reached my ears, worry coloring it.

I forced a smile on my face and turned to look at him, shaking my head. "No, I'm not mad. More...worried than anything." He nodded and we finished up the rest of our food in silence, the only noise being made was the slurping of noodles. When we were done, Isamu demanded to pay and we left the shop, walking around the various stores on the street. As we passed a frozen yogurt shop, I stopped him by grabbing onto his arm and yanking it. "Let's get frozen yogurt!"

Isamu gave me an incredulous look, "Mitsu, it's only 9am. Your stomach is going to be in pain if you get frozen yogurt."

"FROZEN YOGURT!" I demanded, pulling him towards the store.

"Okay, okay! Damn, you act like a child sometimes, Mitsu!" He complained as we walked inside. We loaded up our cups with various flavors and fixings before I made him pay for it. "Jeez, you're lucky I love you, sis." Isamu sighed, handing the cashier his card. I grinned at him, bouncing on the balls on my feet. He shook his head as I scooped a spoonful into my mouth, releasing a sigh of happiness. "What kind did you get? Lemme have some." Isamu inched his spoon towards my cup and I smacked it out of the way with mine.

"No!" I hissed at him, holding my yogurt out of reach. He frowned at me and went for it again.

"Share, Mitsu! I paid for it!" Isamu demanded. I shook my head, once again defending my yogurt with my spoon. "So stingy!"

"Mine!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Eat your own!"

"Whatever happened to sharing is caring?" He grumbled, chewing on a gummy bear.

"I don't share." I responded, scooping another spoonful into my mouth. Isamu scoffed and we walked on in silence once again, eating. My mind wandered back to my brother's declaration of becoming a hero and worry settled in my chest, weighing it down. "Isamu." I spoke his name quietly enough so that only he could hear. He turned to me, perplexed.

"What's up? You got a brain freeze or somethin'?" Isamu questioned, watching me. I shook my head, lowering my yogurt as I fiddled with the spoon.

"No, I was just thinking about you wanting to become a hero." Making eye contact with him, I took a deep breath, "You do realize how dangerous it can become, right? Being a hero isn't all fun and games, you know. You have to not only fight humans, but _monsters_!"

Isamu smiled at me, "Yeah, I know. But if that means that I can protect you and our parents, then that's fine."

I gritted my teeth, trying to keep the tears of frustration at bay. "Would you not think about me or mom or dad for a moment and think about yourself?! You're going to be putting yourself in danger against things that you might not be able to beat just for the sake of us! I'm not okay with that, Isamu!"

Isamu's smile became strained and he looked down at his yogurt cup, "You don't have to be okay with it, Mitsu. I made my decision and I'm sticking with it."

"I don't need protection, Isamu." I stated, annoyed now.

"You say that but care to explain how you got those bruises on your wrists?" Isamu shot back, still staring down at his cup. I was taken aback, my face paling and my throat closing up.

' _How did he see those?! I made sure to cover them up at all times! There's no way!_ ' I thought to myself as I opened and closed my mouth, unable to make any sounds.

"What? You thought I didn't notice yesterday? You were wearing bracelets, Mitsu. Mom and dad may have not noticed but I did! So how did you get them?! Did Saitama give them to you?!" He interrogated me, stepping closer and glaring down at me. Panic signals fired off in my brain as I stepped back and dropped the yogurt, spilling it all over my jeans. All the playfulness between us vanished within seconds.

"Saitama-san w-w-would never." I whimpered, putting my hands out in front of me, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "St-stop. I-Isamu...d-don't..." As he stepped closer with his hands reaching out for my wrists, I let out a scream and slapped him across the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Isamu stopped in his tracks, holding his now red cheek as his eyes widened in shock. "Don't...don't touch me...please..." Whimpers escaped me, tears now streaming down my face. "S-Saitama...Saitama."

My hands covered my mouth as I cried out loud, catching the attention of passerby's. I leaned against the wall of a store, my legs shaking so hard that I could barely stand. I could feel my brother's eyes on me but I refused to look back up at him as I tried to calm myself down.

"Mitsu, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to upset you." Isamu began, starting to reach for me again only to stop when I tried to back up with fearful eyes. "I-I...What happened, Mitsu?" When I shook my head, he stepped away from me, breathing hard.

I stumbled away from him, holding onto the wall and desperate to get back home to a certain bald man. Isamu's voice called out for me from behind and he ran up to me, walking side by side.

"Let me help you get back home, Mitsu! Please, I don't want to leave you on your own in this state." He begged, watching me with worried eyes. I scowled at him for a few seconds before finally letting him take my hand, shaking as he did so and mentally calming myself down so that I didn't smack him again. Isamu held it gingerly and walked back to the apartment briskly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up, Isamu." I snapped, glaring at him with cold eyes as we walked. He swallowed and nodded, walking with his head down. It felt like forever before we finally got to the apartment and walked up the steps, Isamu knocking on the door. I quickly snatched my hand out of his hold, bringing it to my chest right as Genos opened the door.

"Hello, Isamu-san." His eyes then turned to me and concern colored his voice, "Mitsuki-san, what's wrong?" Genos' hand reached out for me and I stepped into his arms, wrapping my own around his torso and holding on tightly. "What happened?" He asked my brother, his voice now filled with animosity. Isamu stammered as he explained the situation, Saitama stepping into view.

"Is Mitchan back?" He asked, walking closer. Looking up over the cyborg's shoulder, I let go of his shirt and reached out for Saitama. Genos turned around and gently pushed me towards the bald man, who took me in his arms and held me close. "What's wrong, Mitchan? Your pants are all dirty." Saitama pointed out, caressing my hair. Digging my nails into his shirt, I buried my face into his neck and whimpered. "Shh. I'm here." His voice was soothing and I shivered as his fingers brushed up against my scalp. The warmth from his body enveloped me, a sense of security washing over me as Saitama's steady heartbeat echoed in my ear.

Finally, I felt myself calm down and I sighed, pressing my nose against the skin of Saitama's neck. I glanced back at Isamu as he watched us with a sad expression before Genos said goodbye and closed the door. Feeling the air whoosh out from underneath me, I gasped and held on tightly to Saitama's neck as he carried me into the living room bridal style. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled at me.

"Your legs were shaking really hard, Mitchan, so I thought I would help." Saitama explained, setting me down on one of the sitting cushions and getting back up to grab another pair of clothes. "Is this okay?" He held out a dark blue thigh high dress that Aiko had bought me.

"Y-Yeah, that's fine, Saitama-san." I gave him a wobbly smile and took it from him. He then picked me up again and carried me to the bathroom, telling me that he would be waiting outside as he left. I looked at the closed door when heavy footsteps and hushed voices sounded out behind it, clutching my dress and holding it close to me before setting it down to change. Peeling off my yogurt soaked jeans, I threw them into the dirty basket with force, my shirt following afterwards.

As I slipped on the dress, a bit of the foundation was wiped off, revealing the bruise on my right wrist. Stopping as I went to open the door, I stared at the purple mark. ' _Is Isamu going to tell mom and dad?_ ' I didn't want them to know. I didn't want anyone else to know what happened. Shaking my head, I swung open the door and stepped out, greeted by the sight of Saitama picking his nose with his pinky finger.

"Ew, Saitama-san!" I cried, scrunching up my face. He shrugged and continued digging. "Saitama-san, stop it!" I shuddered and tried to walk away before Saitama slung me over his shoulder. "Ah! Hey! S-Saitama-san, put me down! I can walk now! Plus you picked your nose and I don't want you touching me with that finger!"

"You're fine. Quit complaining, Mitchan." Saitama shushed me as he carried me back to the living room. I felt a slight breeze hit my butt as he walked and my face flushed. Reaching around, I tried to pull my dress down to cover my exposed skin, sucking in my lips. "Is this one of the dresses your friend bought to you?" He asked me, his voice slightly husky and his hot breath hitting my thigh. My face turned an even brighter red as warmth pooled in between my legs and I silently hoped that he didn't feel it.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered back, squirming slightly. Saitama finally placed me down back in the living room, my dress hiking up a bit before I grabbed it hastily and yanked it down. "Th-Thank you, Saitama-san." I murmured, fumbling to sit on the cushion. Genos sat beside me, a slight red tinge staining his otherwise pale cheeks. "Genos-kun, you okay?" I crawled over to the cyborg and touched his cheek softly.

Behind me, I heard Saitama snicker. Turning to him, I cocked my head to the side while he smirked at the both of us.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"I think Genos saw a bit of Mitchan's underwear." Saitama snickered again as Genos' blush deepened. My eyes widened and I looked back at the blonde cyborg, who refused to make eye contact with me. "Look, he's all red!" The bald man cackled and I pursed my lips.

"Saitama-san, stop making fun of him!" I reprimanded him, scowling. Saitama pouted and walked over to his manga, pulling out one and flopping down to read it. "So mean to your disciple." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I apologize for seeing your underwear, Mitsuki-san. It was an accident." Genos whispered, staring down at the table. The laptop was open in front of him and on some website that looked unfamiliar to me.

I giggled and hugged the cyborg, "It's alright, Genos-kun. I'm not mad at you, I promise." He nodded and I released him, sitting back down and turning on the T.V.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I had woken up without the warmth next to me that I had gotten so used to when the alarm went off. Looking over, I noticed that Mitchan wasn't in her usual spot and I sat up, searching for her.

"It seems Mitsuki-san has gone to see her brother, Sensei. She left us a note saying so." Genos' voice came from the kitchen, holding up said note. I nodded and rolled off the futon, folding it up and yawning. Turning on the T.V as I didn't bother to change, I stifled another yawn and sat down, picking at my nose with my pinky finger. Genos walked over to me, setting down a bowl of rice and miso soup.

"Breakfast, Sensei." He stated, going back into the kitchen to get his own bowls and sitting down next to me. We ate in silence, Genos on the laptop while I watched T.V when my disciple spoke up. "It is oddly silent when Mitsuki-san is not here, is it not, Sensei?"

I glanced over at him right as I took a gulp of soup and blinked, swallowing. "I guess so." Finishing up my food, I took my bowls to the kitchen and filled up my elephant watering can. Slipping on my sandals, I stepped outside and began watering my small cactus while my mind slowly drifted back to the dark haired woman. ' _I thought I felt her kiss me this morning. Nah, couldn't be. Why would she kiss me?_ '

I shook my head, emptying the watering can and standing up. As I entered back into the house, the sounds of the front door opening reached my ears and I set the can in the sink on my way over to the door where Genos stood.

"What happened?" He asked, glaring at what looked to be Mitchan's brother. Her brother began stuttering, his face pale.

"Is Mitchan back?" I questioned, walking closer to the cyborg. A tan hand shot out from Genos' back and reached for me, fingers outstretched. Glancing over his shoulder, I made eye contact with Mitchan's brown eyes before he turned and pushed her towards me. I took her into my arms and brought her close to me, feeling her dig her nails into my shirt and brush her nose against my neck while whimpering. "What's wrong, Mitchan? Your pants are all dirty."

My heart sky rocketed into my throat as her breath hit my skin and I forced myself to take a deep breath, turning my attention to the shaking brunette in my arms. "Shh. I'm here." I murmured, running my fingers through her hair. A shiver went through her and she finally stopped shaking, further pressing her nose into my neck with a sigh. I paid no attention to Genos as he bid Mitchan's brother goodbye and closed the door on him, continuing to caress her hair when I noticed that her legs were wobbling. Blinking, I bent slightly and scooped her up bridal style.

Mitchan released a small gasp and clung onto me, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Your legs were shaking really hard, Mitchan, so I thought I would help." I explained, smiling at her and setting her down on one of the cushions in the living room. Shuffling back into the hallway, I went through her bag and pulled out a dark blue dress. ' _I really need to give her some closet space._ ' I thought to myself, strolling back over to Mitchan. "Is this okay?" I asked her, holding it up for her to see.

"Y-Yeah, that's fine, Saitama-san." She gave me a wavering smile and took the dress from me. I picked her up again, walking towards the bathroom and setting her down inside.

"I'll be waiting right outside, 'kay?" I kept the smile on my face as I left, closing the door behind me and leaning against the opposite wall. Genos came up to me, his mouth in a thin line. "So what happened?" I inquired, staring at the shut bathroom door.

"Isamu-san stated that he demanded to know where she got her bruises from and cornered her where she panicked, slapping him across the face." Genos explained, keeping his eyes on me.

"Hmm." I responded, slipping my pinky finger into my nose. "We'll keep an eye on her." Genos nodded and went back into the living room right as the bathroom door opened.

"Ew, Saitama-san!" Mitchan shrieked, her nose scrunching up in the cutest way. I shrugged, ignoring her cries, and continued to pick my nose. "Saitama-san, stop it!" She begged, attempting to walk away from me. I quickly took my finger out of my nose and picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder. "Ah! Hey! S-Saitama-san, put me down! I can walk now! Plus you picked your nose and I don't want you touching me with that finger!" She squirmed, causing her dress to ride up off her thighs.

"You're fine. Quit complaining, Mitchan." I retorted, trying to keep myself from looking but still catching a small glimpse of white panties. A faint tinge of red painted my cheeks and I bit the inside of my cheek to try to keep myself calm while I carried her into the living room. Her arm brushed past me, grabbing onto her dress and yanking down on it desperately. "Is this one of the dresses your friend bought to you?" I asked her, my voice thick with want and I turned my head slightly, breathing on her thigh.

Noticing her legs squeeze together, I whirled my head away and focused on getting rid of the tightness pushing at the front of my pants.

"Yeah, it is." Mitchan answered me, her voice tight as she yanked at her dress. I placed her down in the living room, my breath hitching in my throat as the dress hitched up and revealed a bit of her stomach before she snatched it back down. Blood rushed to my face as she stuttered out a thanks and fumbled sitting, directing her attention to Genos. "Genos-kun, you okay?" Mitchan asked, crawling over to him and touching his reddening cheek.

I snickered at his expression, causing her to whirl around and stare at me with her head tilted to the side.

"What?" She inquired with a blink, watching me smirk.

"I think Genos saw a bit of Mitchan's underwear." I snickered again, pointing at the cyborg's face. "Look, he's all red!" I started laughing, holding my stomach when Genos' face flushed further when she looked back at him.

"Saitama-san, stop making fun of him!" Mitchan yelled at me, a scowl marring her features. I sulked at being scolded and stomped over to my manga, grabbing a volume and flinging myself onto the floor to read it. "So mean to your disciple." She whispered before Genos began apologized profusely. My heart thumped hearing her giggle and I clenched the book, gritting my teeth.

' _What the hell is this feeling? I'm annoyed at Genos for getting her to laugh but why? I want her to laugh for me, too._ ' I glanced over my shoulder, catching Mitchan hugging the cyborg while on her knees, giving me a perfect view of her panties. I inhaled sharply, the tightness in my pants returning full force and I sucked in my lips. Catching Genos' eyes on me, I quickly whirled around and returned my attention back to my manga book, laying on my side. ' _Shit shit shit shit. I hope he didn't notice the boner. Goddamn this woman and whatever she's fucking doing to me!_ '

The clatter of the remote and the sound of the T.V droned out my hiss as I buried my face into my book.

~Later that day, Mitsuki's P.O.V~

"Saitama-san, what are you doing?" I asked the bald man, watching him take out piles of clothes from the closet and place them onto the table. ' _I didn't even think he had this many clothes..._ ' Genos was in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast and occasionally glancing up at us.

"I'm making room for you, Mitchan." Saitama finally answered me, clearing out a drawer and stretching. "This drawer's yours." He beamed at me and gestured to it. A light blush crept up my face as I glanced between the closet and my roommate.

"Really?" I questioned, a smile pulling at my lips. Saitama nodded, scratching the side of his face. "Thank you, Saitama-san!" I squealed, jumping onto him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's small but I can make it work!" Sliding off of him, I ran over to the closet with a large grin on my face.

"Glad you like it." Saitama mumbled behind me. "Go get your clothes. Let's see if they fit."

"Okay!" I whirled around and sprinted to the hallway, grabbing the bag filled with my clothes and running back to the closet. "Let's try." Beaming at the bald man, I started pulling out clothes and folding them then stuffing them into the drawer. Little by little, I filled up the drawer until I was trying to shove one last pair of jeans into it. "This is the last article of clothing I have and it's GOING TO FIT!" I grunted, trying to close the drawer now.

"Let me, Mitchan." Saitama shooed me out of the way, grabbing onto the drawer and roughly shoving it closed with ease. "There. It closed." He placed his hands on his hips, a smile pulling at his lips. I stared at him, feeling myself getting lost as I took him in. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top, showing off his muscles that rippled with every movement. Taking a gulp, I shifted my eyes to his face and watched as his smile widened at something Genos said.

My breath hitched in my throat at that, my heart beating erratically against my chest. ' _This man is going to be the death of me, I swear._ ' I thought to myself, regretfully tearing my eyes away from him and directing my attention to my ringing phone. Wandering over to it, my mom's number flashed up at me and my stomach churned with dread. I picked it up with a shaky hand and answered it with an equally shaky voice.

"H-Hello?" I mumbled, my voice tight.

"Mitsuki, we need to talk." My dad's voice came from the other side of the phone, stern.

"About what, dad?" I asked, trying to keep myself from just hanging up and hiding in the bathroom.

"Isamu told your mom and I that you have bruises on your wrists and that you refused to tell him where you got them. Not only that but also that you slapped him across the face? I hope you know that tactic will not work on me, young lady. I want you to meet us at our hotel pronto and you will tell us where you got those markings." Dad ordered.

My teeth began clattering together inside my mouth, catching the attention of Saitama and Genos, who had walked back into the living room after finishing with the dishes.

"Mitchan, why are you making that noise with your teeth?" Saitama prodded, staring closely at me. Genos leaned in close, listening to the conversation between my dad and I with my permission.

"Did you hear me, Mitsuki?"

"D-Dad, I don't wan-"

"I don't care if you don't want to, you're going to tell us about those bruises. Get your ass over here now."

I glanced at Genos and gripped his shirt, feeling Saitama drape his arm around my shoulders and Genos' hand on my arm. "F-Fine, I'll come. But not without Saitama-san or Genos-kun." Dad scoffed at that, laughing mockingly.

"Certainly not. This is a family matter and they don't have any business in this. No, you come by yourself, Mitsuki." Dad spat, his voice getting angrier. I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"I'm not coming unless they can come with me!" I retaliated, holding onto Genos' shirt tightly. My dad went silent but I could feel the anger radiating off of him through the phone as I awaited his answer. Finally he sighed sharply.

"Alright, fine, bring them but get here NOW. We're at the Hachirou Hotel. Your mother is already upset so you better hurry up." With that, he hung up, the dial tone ringing in my ear.

I slowly closed the phone, staring out blankly until Saitama's voice caught my attention.

"What was that about?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Isamu told them." I replied in a soft voice, squeezing the phone in my hand. "He told them about the bruises on my wrists and about what happened this morning. THAT ASSHOLE!" With a scream, I threw the phone onto the floor hard and smashed it. "FUCKING ASSHOLE! He knew they would do this! He fucking knew they would force me to tell them, regardless of my feelings! Because that's what _**they**_ want! Fuck what Mitsuki wants! They always do this!"

Tears were now streaming down my face as I screamed, Saitama and Genos silent beside me, letting me rant. When I was done, Saitama pulled me into his arms and held me close, Genos rubbing my back awkwardly.

"They're going to ask me for every single detail, to relive every single memory just for them so they can "make sense of it", as they say." I sniffled, wiping at my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Mitchan. Genos and I will be right beside you. We won't leave." Saitama assured me, rubbing my arms. I nodded, giving him a small smile before glancing at my broken phone.

"I'm going to need to get a new phone before tomorrow, I guess." I sighed, irritated at my own temper.

"What's tomorrow?" Saitama questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Mitsuki-san has an interview with Bang-san tomorrow, Sensei. For the position of a personal assistant." Genos answered, holding up a finger. Saitama's mouth formed an 'o' as he nodded. "We should head to your parents hotel, Mitsuki-san. They are most likely waiting for your arrival." The cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah, alright." My expression turned hard as we went to change our clothes excluding Genos, Saitama into his hero suit and I slipped tights underneath the dress. We then put on our shoes and headed out for the hotel, Genos and Saitama holding my hands as we walked, gaining onlookers. I ignored them, squeezing their hands and trying to quell my thumping heart as we reached the inner city.

"It is okay, Mitsuki-san. We are right beside you." Genos murmured to me, Saitama rubbing a gloved thumb across the back of my hand. I nodded, taking deep breaths. Looking up from the ground, I could see the hotel from the street. My chest tightened and I felt like it was looming over me the closer and closer we got to it. The urge to puke was now tickling my throat once we reached the entrance to the hotel and I desperately wanted to just take off and never look back.

"Okay, let's get this shit over with." I groaned, dragging myself forward and into the hotel. In the entrance, Isamu was waiting for us with an uncomfortable smile on his face. Letting go of the men's hands, I stalked up to my little brother, ready to deck him in the face. "You son of a bitch. You knew they would do this and yet you told them anyway." I hissed at him, getting in his face. He looked away from me, scratching the side of his face.

"Well, how else was I going to get you to tell me? You freaked on me, Mitsu." He retorted, sucking in his lips.

"You could've fucking waited until I was comfortable enough to tell you instead of being a little pissant baby and running to mommy and daddy like you always do! And of course I freaked out, Isamu! You cornered me against a wall! But thanks for this. Now I'm going to be cornered by our parents and forced to relive something I don't want to just because you can't deal with being told no." I hissed at him and whirled around, making my way back to Saitama and Genos.

"Mitsu, please-" Isamu began but I cut him off.

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it anymore. Just...take us to where mom and dad are. I want to get this over with. It's already painful enough as it is." I held up a hand to stop him from talking, his face looking crestfallen. Isamu nodded and lead us to an outside patio where our parents were waiting underneath a giant umbrella. My feet stopped moving, sticking me to my spot while the men continued walking forward and accidentally pulled my arms.

They looked back at me with puzzled expressions then smiled reassuringly, squeezing my hands.

"We're here, Mitchan. Don't be scared, we're not going anywhere." Saitama murmured into my ear as I walked up to him, rubbing my back with his free hand. I nodded, shivering slightly from the warmth of his body. Taking a deep breath, I began walking forward again and met my parents at their table, trying to hide the shaking in my legs.

"Hi, mom, dad." I said, my voice thin with irritation. My mom stood up and strolled over to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh, honey. Please don't be mad. We're just worried about you, that's all." She insisted, running her fingers through my hair. I refused to hug her back, not releasing the men's hands. "Let's...let's go sit down, alright?" Mom pulled away, eyeing our intertwined hands before walking back to my dad with us following and sitting across from them. The air surrounding us was thick with tension and anger, none of us talking as we glared at each other from across the small table in between us.

"Isamu told us that you have bruises on your wrists. Do you have more anywhere else?" My dad finally spoke, crossing his legs and placing his hands under his chin. I scowled at him, letting go of Genos' and Saitama's hands and reaching forward to grab a spare napkin, dipping it in his glass of water. In a furious fashion, I wiped away the foundation at my neck and wrists, revealing the finger shaped bruises for my parents to see and threw the napkin back on the table.

"Happy?" I spat at my dad, turning my glare towards Isamu, who was sitting in between him and mom. My mom let out a gasp, covering her mouth as she stared at the purple markings with wide, teary eyes. Isamu directed his eyes down to the table, unable to look at me and biting his bottom lip. My dad's eyes filled with anger as he stared at the imprints, occasionally flitting between the two men sitting next to me.

"What happened?" Mom whispered, glancing up at me. I huffed and sat back into the chair, crossing my arms as tears pricked at my own eyes.

"Why are you making me talk about this? I don't want to relive it." I spoke in a hushed tone, wanting to curl up into a ball on the chair.

"We deserve to know what happened. Where did you get those bruises, Mitsuki?" Dad commanded, watching me.

"Daddy, please, don't make me-" I begged him only to be cut off.

"I said to tell us where you got those bruises." He reiterated quietly, his eyes boring into me. Grabbing a fistful of my dress, I opened my mouth to start speaking when another voice spoke first.

"You're being unnecessarily cruel to your daughter. Can't you see that she's already traumatized? You're making it worse by forcing her to talk about it."

I glanced over to Saitama, his expression marred by anger as he glared at my parents. Both my mom and Isamu were taken aback by his intense stare, fidgeting in their seats but my dad glared right back, refusing to be fazed by Saitama.

"This isn't your business, Saitama. This is between the family and you are not family." Dad growled at the bald man, his anger rising.

"Daddy..." I implored, twirling my hair around my finger.

"I'm talking, Mitsuki!" He roared, causing me to jump in fear and curl up on the chair. I covered my ears, shaking and both men turned to me.

"Mitsuki-san." Genos spoke my name very softly, looking up at Saitama. The bald man nodded and reached for me slowly.

"Mitchan, come here." He whispered to me, wrapping his long fingers around my arms and pulling me into his lap. I could feel my father's glare on us the entire time as I crawled into Saitama's arms and wrapped my own around his torso, taking in his scent of lavender.

"I'm still waiting to be told what happened." He hissed at us.

"Mitsuki, sweetheart, we just want to help, that's all." My mom spoke in a brittle voice. "Please, tell us what happened."

"I was assaulted." I whispered against Saitama's chest, gripping his jumpsuit.

"W-What?" Isamu was the one to speak this time, shock coloring his voice.

"I was sexually assaulted by my former manager at work. That's how I got these bruises. Are you happy now?!" I screamed at them, turning my head towards them and scowling as I started crying.

"Oh, honey." My mom stood up and made her way over to me, reaching out to caress my hair.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I stood up from Saitama's lap on wobbly legs and slapped her hand away from me. "You're forcing me to relive something I don't want to all because of your incessant need to know everything and anything even if it hurts the other person!" Glaring at her, I balled my fists up by my sides.

"I just wanted to help, Mitsu!" Isamu said from behind mom. I turned my glare towards him, breathing heavily.

"If you wanted to help, then you should have kept your goddamn mouth shut!" I screeched at him. He looked down again, shame setting into his features.

"ENOUGH!" Dad roared, scaring me once again into silence. Both Saitama and Genos stood up, Saitama standing behind me and Genos beside me. "As you know, Mitsuki, we're moving back home to help Isamu with his career as a hero. I think it would be better if you moved back in with us seeing how these two _heroes_ did nothing to protect you during your assault." He stated, sitting back in his chair. I scoffed, grabbing Saitama's hand.

"I'm not moving in with you. No way in hell am I doing that." I retorted, sneering at my father. "And don't you put the blame on Genos-kun and Saitama-san."

"They did nothing to protect you against it and I think you would be better off with your _family_ than with two strangers." Dad stated in a deadly tone, glowering at the two men beside me.

"They saved me from what could of happened so don't you dare blame them. Put the blame on the person who attacked me. They've been taking care of me since it happened so I'm. Not. Leaving." I enunciated.

"They didn't protect you, Mitsuki!" Dad stood up suddenly. My throat tightened, hysteria rushing through my body as I backed up. Saitama and Genos rushed in front of me, throwing their arms out to shield me.

"G-Guys..." I stammered, wrapping my arms around my waist. Dad watched them with anger in his eyes. "I'm not leaving them. They...they help me, dad. They both do and I think I do better with them. They did what they could to protect me. The guy who hurt me is gone now and he won't hurt me anymore." Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I made eye contact with my father and stared at him with resolution.

"Hideki, she's made her choice." My mother spoke up, wrapping a hand around my dad's arm and tugging him back. "Don't force her to come home. You know how well that's gone before."

He sneered at Saitama, who was reaching behind him for my hand. I quickly took it, intertwining our fingers and stepping closer to him to wrap my arm around his. "Fine but I want Mitsuki to walk us through the assault." He demanded, flitting his glare to me. I flinched back, digging my nails into Saitama's arm.

"No." Saitama butted in, squeezing my hand. "Mitchan already told you about the incident. She has no reason to nor does she owe you the details. You've already traumatized her enough by forcing it out of her and cornering her into it. We're leaving now. Come on, Mitchan, Genos." He started pulling me away from my family, Genos following close behind us.

"It would be best if you gave Mitsuki-san space for a while. I wish you luck in your career, Isamu-san." Genos gave a small bow and walked away, placing a hand on the small of my back.

I could hear my mom crying behind me but I ignored it and kept going, clinging to Saitama and resting my head against his shoulder. Once again, tears formed in my eyes and I huffed in frustration. ' _I'm so tired of crying..._ '

"Them coming home...w-was supposed to b-b-be a good time. N-N-Not this. I didn't want this to happen. This w-was supposed to be a h-h-happy t-time." I cried against the bald man's shoulder, grabbing a fistful of his suit. "Th-This is all my fault."

"Don't say that, Mitchan. None of it is your fault. They should have respected your wishes." Saitama said, caressing the back of my hand with a gloved thumb and wiping my tears with his free hand.

"Yes, Isamu-san should have not broken your trust the way he did by running to your parents. Like you said earlier, he knew what they would do but still went through with telling them. None of this is your fault, Mitsuki-san." Genos added, pressing his fingers gently into my back as we walked back to the apartment.

Once we got back, both men insisted that I change and relax while they made dinner. When we were finished eating, I immediately turned in, pulling the blanket over my head and shutting my eyes. They burned from crying and I rubbed them, sighing.

~The Next Day~

Sitting up, I stretched and yawned. ' _Today's my interview with Bang-san._ ' It took a second before that thought truly hit me, making me stand up and wake up Saitama by accident.

"Today's my interview with Bang-san!" I screeched, running towards the closet and yanking out a black dress and tights. "I need to get this dress ironed and hung up!"

"Mitchan." Saitama yawned out, rubbing his eyes, "It's only 8am in the morning. You have time." He watched me with sleepy eyes as I ran around the apartment like a headless chicken.

"I wanna be prepared! I have to make a good impression, Saitama-san!" I fretted just as Genos' systems began whirring to life. "I really, really want this job." Saitama smiled at me, leaning back on his hands. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face burn. Turning away from the gorgeous bald man, I straightened out my dress and hung it up. ' _I need to take a bath._ ' I thought, sniffing myself. In keeping myself busy, I was trying to make sure my mind didn't wander to last night.

It was still upsetting me, the whole thing between my family and I. Shaking my head, I headed to the bathroom and turned on the bathtub, locking the door.

"Mitchan!" Saitama banged on the door, "I wanted to take a bath!" Rolling my eyes, I began to strip.

"Too bad! I got here first so you gotta wait, Saitama-san!" I yelled back at him, stepping into the tub. I heard him grumble before shuffling away from the door. Stifling a giggle, I sunk into the water and scrubbed myself, rehearsing what I was going to say, my smile and my greeting. ' _I can do this! I'm gonna get this damn job!_ ' I got out, quickly drying off and putting on my make up. ' _How should I do my hair? Half up, half down? All down? All up? UGH!_ ' Huffing, I put my pajamas back on and ran out of the bathroom. "Saitama-san, Genos-kun!" I called to the two men.

They looked up from the small table in the middle of the room, blinking.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san? Is there a problem with the bathroom?" Genos asked, making a move to stand up.

"No, no! I just have a question. How should I do my hair? Half up, half down, all down or all up?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Genos paused in his movement, staring at me with owlish eyes. I glimpsed between the cyborg and Saitama, who had the same expression on his face. "Guys, come on. I can't decide!" I begged, clasping my hands in front of me.

"I believe one of your girl friends would be better at this than us, Mitsuki-san." Genos stated, clearing his throat. Saitama hadn't said anything, his eyes still on me.

"I don't know if they're up, to be honest." I confessed, twirling my hair. I began fidgeting, the bald man's gaze becoming uncomfortable. "Please! I just need your opinion!" Pursing out my bottom lip, I leaned forward towards the blonde and made my lip quiver.

"Ah, alright. Um...let's see...um..." Genos stuttered, placing a finger on his lips. He tapped it, trying to decide what would look better when Saitama chimed in.

"I think it would look good half up, half down, Mitchan." He mused, cocking his head to the side and leaning back on his hands. "I like that one on you best." Saitama added nonchalantly. I blushed, twirling my hair again at a faster pace and glancing down at the floor.

"Thank you, Saitama-san." I murmured, touching my cheek with my free hand and feeling how hot it was. "What about you, Genos-kun?"

"I agree with Sensei. That hairstyle looks best on you, Mitsuki-san." Genos responded, sitting back down at the table. I nodded and wandered back to the bathroom. I put the top part in a bun and curled the ends of the bottom part of my hair, putting on make up when I was finished.

"All done! You can have the bathroom now, Saitama-san." I smiled at him as I passed by towards my dress and carrying the ironing board, Saitama patting my head as he walked away. I ironed the dress in a rapid fashion, hanging it back up and folding the board into the corner next to the closet.

"Mitsuki-san, you should eat." Genos commented, not looking up from his journal. Glancing at the alarm clock next to the folded up futon, I noticed that it was now 9:30am. ' _Damn, that much time has passed?!_ '

"Oh, Genos-kun! I was going to ask! Would you be willing to drop me off at Bang-san's Dojo?" I asked the cyborg, grabbing a banana from the kitchen and walking back into the living room. He looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"The Dojo should be in walking distance, Mitsuki-san." Genos replied with a small smile.

"I know that but I meant to the actual Dojo, like up the steps and everything." I watched for his reaction, taking a bite of my banana slowly. He placed his pen down and turned to face me.

"Mitsuki-san, those steps are designed to physically and mentally train you. I think it would be best if you walked up those steps." Genos lectured me, closing his eyes as he did so. I frowned but quickly grinned as an evil idea slid into my mind.

"So...you would rather me be in pain than help me?" I asked in a quiet tone. Genos' eyes snapped open and he looked at me. "Okay." I put on the saddest face I could muster and set my half eaten banana on the table, pushing it away from me.

"N-No, Mitsuki-san. That is not what I me-"

"I see. It's okay." I whispered dejectedly, standing up and attempting to walk away when Genos' hand shot out, grabbing mine.

"I will take you straight to the Dojo." He volunteered with a sigh. Saitama had just walked out of the bathroom, shuffling into the room once again dressed in his pajama pants but with no shirt.

"Thank you, Genos-kun!" I gave him a tight hug, grabbed my banana and sauntered off to the kitchen hearing Saitama mumble to the cyborg.

"You know she just suckered you, right?"

Another sigh escaped Genos as Saitama chortled.

~Later That Day, 1pm~

Genos and I stood at the bottom of Bang's Dojo, staring up the stairs. My heart was threatening to tear through my chest with how hard it was beating. Taking a large breath of air to try to calm my nerves, I checked my make up in my mirror one more time before turning to Genos.

"Alright. Let's go." I said to the cyborg with a tight smile. He nodded and held out his arms towards me, motioning for me to step closer. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he picked me up bridal style and jumped off the ground without warning. I let out a loud scream that was drowned out by the wind, my stomach plummeting to my toes. Tightening my arms around Genos' neck as we ascended, I felt my soul leave my body a bit by the time we reached the dojo.

"Are you alright, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked me, putting me down. I stumbled out of his arms and placed my hand on the door frame to steady myself, taking deep breaths. Nodding, I gave him a thumbs up and fought down the bile that threaten to spill out onto the front porch. Once I was certain that it wasn't going to come out at the smallest movement, I stood up straight and straightened out my dress and hair.

Glancing at Genos beside me, I thought I saw the slightest smirk on his lips but disregarded it and knocked on the dojo door. It slide open, revealing Charanko and I beamed at him.

"Charanko-san! Good afternoon, I'm here for my interview with Bang-san at 2pm." I informed him. The redhead smiled back at me and stepped aside to let us in.

"I will be waiting around the neighborhood, Mitsuki-san. Good luck." Genos whispered in my ear before taking off. I waved at him and stepped inside the dojo, slipping off my shoes.

"You're early, Mitsuki. Your appointment isn't until two." Charanko mentioned, walking next to me.

"Well, I'm nothing if not punctual!" I smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He gave an awkward smile back and I grimaced once he turned around. ' _Oh, my god, I'm such a loser. What the hell was that?! Idiot!_ ' I mentally punched myself as Charanko and I strolled through the dojo.

"He's currently in with another person right now and there's one more before you but if you don't mind waiting, you can sit here." Charanko pointed to an uncomfortable looking chair. "Sorry that it's so old looking. Shishou refuses to get rid of it for some reason." He shrugged. "Anyway, good luck on your interview, Mitsuki." Charanko waved and left, leaving me alone outside of what I presumed to be Bang's office.

I looked around, taking in the aging wood of the building. There were cobwebs in a few places that were too high for really anyone to reach, dust coating underneath the webs but it was charming and warm. Sighing, I scooped my dress under me and sat down on the old chair, fidgeting to try to find a comfortable spot. The chair squeaked with every movement, its legs rocking back and forth leaving me terrified that it would break if I moved too much or too rough. Letting out another sigh, I crossed my legs and smoothed my dress over my knee.

The sounds of fighting reached my ear and I leaned forward carefully, the sight of people sparring entering my line of view. I watched in awe as they moved fluidly yet struck their opponents with enough power to fling them away. I was completely sucked in, staring at the students with starry eyes.

"Are you interested in learning the art of Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, young lady?" A voice pulled me out of my reverie, scaring me. I jumped, holding in a scream, and whirled around to meet the old man that had dropped Genos off at the house the day of the meteor.

"Oh, hello! We meet again." I beamed at him as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I guess I got lost while watching those students spar. The style they use is very different but interesting. I'm here for an interview with the owner of the dojo, Bang-san." I explained to him. A smile pulled at his beard and his eyes crinkled.

"That would be me, young one." He chortled, his beard shaking as he did so.

The smile melted off my face as I stared at him. ' _This is Bang? OH MY GOD!_ ' Sirens went off in my head and I stood up quickly, bowing. "I am so sorry, Bang-san!I-I didn't realize that you were in fact him! Please forgive my mistake!" I kept bowing.

"It's quite alright. No need to get flustered." Bang waved away my apologies with a glimmer in his eye. "But it would seem that my 1:30 has canceled so your interview has been moved up. Or do you need more time?" His blue eyes pierced through me as he waited for my answer.

I shook my head vehemently, gathering my purse and folder holding my resume, "N-No, I'm ready!" I flashed him a smile and stood tall, hoping that I appeared confident. Bang nodded and lead the way into his office. He gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk and I sat quickly, crossing my legs. "Here's my resume, Bang-san." I placed the folder onto the desk just as he sat and he slid it towards him, slowly going through it.

He stayed quiet for a while as he looked it over, running his fingers through his beard every so often. I took the opportunity to look around; the office was clean as though someone cleaned it everyday but everything looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks; stacks of paper dated from over two weeks ago sitting neatly in a pile on the desk.

"I'm rarely here." Bang spoke up, not bothering to glance away from my resume. "The burden of being an S class hero, you're always away for something."

I smiled, "I'm sure that being a hero is hard work but at the same time it must be rewarding in some aspect." He smirked at that, giving me a brief look.

"Perhaps." Bang hummed, returning to my resume. Finally he put it down, "Impressive but what makes you think you're qualified to work as a personal assistant to me?" He asked, his eyes hardening. I fidgeted under his gazed and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, I'm a quick learner and I'm more than willing to learn. I give everything my all and I'll make sure that everything is done and in it's place. I will do anything and everything to make sure the job is done." I stated, my mouth set in a hard line.

"And the fact that you would be working for an S class holds no meaning for you?" Bang asked, tapping the desk with a long, wrinkled finger. A blush seeped into my cheeks.

"If my previous reaction to learning who you were is any indication, Bang-san, then the fact that you are an S class hero holds no meaning for me." I replied, staring back at him regardless of my blush. His eyes crinkled again, indicating a smile and he stood up, making his way over to me. I watched him cautiously, my heart speeding up and I gripped the hem of my dress as he got closer.

"I suppose that will be it. Welcome to the dojo, young one." Bang held out his hand. My eyes widened as they flitted between his hand and his face.

"W-What? You mean...I'm hired?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. The previous boy I interviewed just wanted the glamour of working with an S class and had no working experience. But you...I think you're strong enough to handle working here." Bang pushed his hand closer to me and I grabbed it, shaking it fervently.

"Thank you! Thank you so so much, Bang-san!" I beamed at him, standing up and still shaking his hand. "Oh, my bad." I let go and bowed. "Thank you for this opportunity! When would you like me to start?! I can start immediately!"

Bang thought for a few second, tapping his chin with his forefinger, "In a week. As my personal assistant, I would like you to be able to defend yourself so that means you will be starting to learn Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist." He mentioned, staring off into space.

"Alright, that's fine. I suppose I'm going to need some gi." I thought aloud.

"We will provide that, just give Charanko your measurements." Bang interjected. "On days that you'll not be sparring, since your body will need rest, you may dress casually. No need for formality here. Until then, I'll see you in a few days, Mitsuki." Bang smiled at me and walked me out of the office, calling for Charanko.

The redhead came jogging over, "Yes, Shishou?"

"Find Mitsuki here some gi, will you? I need to add her to the roster and to the payroll." Bang explained, patting me on the head and walking away.

"Ah, thank you again, Bang-san!" I called to him and waved. Turning back to Charanko, I was greeted with a large smile.

"So you were hired?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip. I nodded and returned the smile. "Congratulations. Shishou is pretty picky so he must of really liked you. Come on, let's find you some gi." He motioned me to follow him and lead me to a small closet at the end of the dojo. "Okay, I know I'm not supposed to ask women this but what size are you?" He grinned sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Medium." I replied, folding my arms. Charanko nodded and went fishing within the white uniforms, standing on his tiptoes.

"Aha! Found one!" He exclaimed, pulling out a shirt and a pair of pants. "Alright, sizes are a little skewed so it might be a bit big on you. If that happens, we'll just find a small or something. Here you go." Charanko handed it to me, beaming.

"Thanks. Can I try it on at home?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable about changing in a place filled with men. Charanko tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face but shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Like I said, if it doesn't fit, we'll find you a small." He handed me a bag to put the clothes in and walked me to the front of the dojo where Genos was waiting diligently. "So I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yes! I'm very excited to start working here!" I exclaimed, beaming at the redhead. He smiled back at me and waved as I slipped on my shoes and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. "Genos-kun! I got the job on the spot!" I squealed at the cyborg, jumping up and down. "Bang-san hired me right then and there!"

"Congratulations, Mitsuki-san. I am very happy for you." Genos smiled at me, "Shall we go home and tell Sensei?" I nodded, my smile widening and he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and once again he took off without warning, making me almost drop my clothes in surprise.

"GENOS!" I screamed, hanging on as the feeling of my stomach going into my toes hit me again. He didn't answer me, going higher than he did before before dipping down in a sudden fashion. Another scream ripped through my throat as I felt my body lift from his arms, the only thing keeping me from flying away from him completely were my arms around his neck. "GENOS, PLEASE!"

I was being ignored as he once again ascended and dipped towards the ground, causing my body to lift from his arms once more. ' _Is this because I suckered him into taking me to the dojo?! He's going to kill me!_ ' I tightened my arms around his neck, tears streaming down my face as he flipped through the air.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR SUCKERING YOU INTO TAKING ME TO THE DOJO! JUST STOP, GENOS, PLEASE! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I screeched as the cyborg completed another flip. Genos stopped, landing gently on the ground and putting me down. I pulled away from him and ran over to some bushes, heaving. Leaning against the bush, I groaned and felt cold metal brush against my arm. Pouting, I glanced over at the blonde cyborg.

"Are you feeling better, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked, trying not to smirk as he stared at me.

"Shut up, Genos-kun." I mumbled, wiping my mouth with a napkin from my purse. Standing up, I wobbled over to the nearest trashcan and threw away the soiled napkin, Genos right behind me.

"Shall I fly us home, Mitsuki-san?" He asked, still smirking. I glared at him and kept walking.

"No, we'll walk home. No more flying." I said with a huff. Genos snickered behind me. "Shut up." I muttered. We walked back to the apartment in silence, buying drinks on the way to settle my upset stomach thanks to Genos' flying tricks. Thankfully, it was fine once we got back. "Saitama-san!" I called out for the bald man, the smile returning to my face as I slipped off my shoes and walked into the living room, dropping the bag of clothes in front of the closet.

Saitama was outside watering his cactus and popped his head back in, "Hey, Mitchan. You're back. How was the interview?"

"It went really well, Saitama-san! Bang-san hired me on the spot!" I exclaimed, running up to him and tugging on his shirt. He smiled down at me and patted my head with his free hand, earning a giggle from me.

"That's great, Mitchan. I'm happy for you." Saitama's hand slid from my head to my cheek, caressing it. I beamed up at him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Thank you." I hugged him tightly, resting my chin on his chest and closing my eyes as he stroked my cheek.

"Oh, Mitsuki-san." Genos spoke my name, calling for my attention. I reluctantly turned away from Saitama and glanced at the cyborg. "While you were in your interview, I took the opportunity to get you a new phone." He held up what looked like to be a touch screen phone.

I let go of Saitama and made my way over to Genos, taking the phone from him. "Oh, Genos-kun, you didn't have to! Thank you!" I embraced him before pulling away to look at the phone.

"It has your old phone number as well, Mitsuki-san." He added, standing beside me as I tinkered with it.

"Thank you." I whispered, turning it on. "You really didn't have to, Genos-kun." I beamed at him right as the phone pinged. Directing my attention towards it, I saw a message from Aiko asking me if I wanted to come over on Thursday to celebrate my upcoming birthday. I text back agreeing to it when I felt another presence over my shoulder.

"Your birthday's coming up, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, his breath hitting my cheek when he turned to look at me. I blushed red as I nodded. "When?"

"Th-This Wednesday, a-actually." I stammered. "B-But you don't have to get me anything! P-Please don't feel o-o-obligated to get me something!" I turned around and waved my hands in front of me, my blush deepening.

Saitama and Genos glanced at each other for a quick moment, Genos heading towards the laptop.

"Alright, if you say so, Mitchan." Saitama said, shrugging and turning on the T.V. I sat down next to him, a smile on my face.

' _Today was an overall good day._ '


	14. Birthday Surprises and Sea Kings

Thank you to: **readitandmeep** ; **mj4wzpw** ; **Carilynne** ; **Ominous Shuriken** ; **nini-mercy** ; **goldyylocks** ; **Yuuki-Hime 2097** and **master-malwere** for the follows!

Thank you to: **master-malwere** ; **goldyylocks** ; **tipszics** ; **Carilynne** ; **mj4wzpw** ; **readitandmeep** ; **The Entity of Darkness** ; **jmc666** and **parallelworlds153** for the favorites!

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Yeah, Isamu is a spoiled shit sometimes...a lot of times and her dad can be an ass. Yes, you get all the cookies, Romeo! ALL THE COOKIES! N'aww! Thank you!

 **Mr. Green37** : Yess! Bang will be so good for her in terms of self defense. I'm really excited to expand on their relationship.

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Yes, they are but perhaps Isamu gets better...maybe...Ehehe! It's payback for suckering him into taking her up the stairs. Mwahaha! It won't be the last kiiiiss! Hue hue hue!

 **1Laure-Lo** : No worries, lovey! You didn't offend me at all so don't worry about that! I understand. ^_^

 **Pearlshipper4evar** : Omg, that makes me so happy to know that! I'm so glad that I could make you smile! Ahaha! No worries, this isn't a harem story.

 **Lightningblade49** : Yeeeesss! She'll be able to protect herself from upcoming things! Hint hint!

 **Mortred101** : Feel the tension! Hue hue hue! Is...is that a good thing? Rollercoasters are fun...

 **readitandmeep** : Thank you so much! You're so sweet!

 **Mianko** : Favoritism? Naaaah! Of course nooooot! Psssh! Yes, yes they're definitely playing favorites. Cause they're booty faces. She's going to be driven insane by that old man...

Sorry for it being a little late! Had to run some errands and pick up my copy of OVERWATCH! WHOO! So excited for that game! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I love you all! Chuu~!

 **Chapter 14: Birthday Surprises and Sea Kings**

"Out?"

"Yeah, out." Saitama repeated, tugging on his red boots.

I stood behind him, watching him as he smacked his foot against the floor in an attempt to get it into the shoe. A smile pulled at my lips as I attempted to hide my giggle. He sent a pout my way as he stood up, straightening out his cape. The smile fell away and I followed him outside to where Genos was waiting.

"How long will you two be gone?" I asked him, reaching out for him. Saitama shrugged, capturing my hand before I could touch his arm and squeezing it gently. He smiled at me, bringing my hand up to his lips and ghosting them over it. A deep red flushed over my cheeks and I looked down at the floor, curling my toes in my socks.

"Don't worry, Mitchan. Genos has a phone so if anything happens-"

"I'll be the last to know." I grumbled, pouting. Saitama chuckled and let go of my hand. I glanced up as I heard receding footsteps and waved to the two men. "Be safe!" They put their hands up simultaneously and I smiled widely, watching them disappear down the road. Once the two were gone, a sigh escaped me and I leaned against the railing. Thoughts began swirling in my mind; about my family and about my upcoming birthday.

It wouldn't be the first birthday I spent without them but having them so close by yet unable to be with them on my supposed special day sent a crippling feeling through my chest. ' _But at least you'll have Saitama and Genos. Plus Aiko, Jirou and the baby, too._ ' Another sigh was released and I ran my fingers through my hair, nibbling on my bottom lip.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

Genos and I walked through the mall and I glanced around, feeling lost. I muttered under my breath, scratching the side of my face with my forefinger.

"Is everything alright, Sensei?" My disciple asked, side glancing at me. I turned to him.

"Just feeling a bit lost." I admitted, blinking as the brightness of the lights hit my eyes. I rubbed them in irritation and looked forward again. Genos made a sound of agreement before pointing out a jewelry store.

"What about there, Sensei? Should we get her a necklace or perhaps a bracelet?" He questioned, stopping in the middle of the walkway.

I shrugged and followed him into the store, looking into the glass displays with awe. Diamonds stared up at me, the lights dancing off of them and glittering. Genos was talking to the only worker in the store, asking about pricing and what would be acceptable for a woman that wasn't a girlfriend but a friend all the same. One necklace caught my eye as I wandered past the displays. It was simple but beautiful and, in my mind, perfect for Mitchan.

"Genos!" I called for the cyborg, who excused himself and came jogging over to me. "What about this one?" Looking up at my blonde disciple, I pointed to the necklace gently as to not break the glass. Genos bent down slightly to eye the jewelry, a serious look on his face. He finally straightened back up, a small smile on his face.

"I believe this will be perfect for Mitsuki-san, Sensei. It has the right amount of jewels and isn't too gaudy but also isn't too simple." Genos nodded his approval, calling over the assistant. "We will take this one, ma'am." He gave her a smile, earning a doe eyed look from her and a dreamy sigh to which I rolled my eyes to. She took it out and carried it to the register, wrapping it up in a black, velvet box.

"Will that be all, sir?" She asked, staring longingly at Genos.

"Yes, thank you." I responded before he could, handing her my card and pushing the cyborg out of the way. He stared at me with wide eyes as the assistant swiped my card. I ignored the small pain in my chest as the charges came up in the hundreds. ' _My wallet! NO! This is for Mitchan's birthday! This is worth it!_ ' I reassured myself, taking a deep breath as I grabbed the bag and my card from the lady. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day!" She smiled. I nodded and the both of us walked out of the store, Genos scrolling through his phone.

"We can cross the present off the list. Now all we need is the cake and the card, Sensei." He informed me, putting his phone into his pocket. I nodded again, going into a grocery store with Genos not too far behind. We wandered into the card section but within seconds we were completely lost.

"I have...no idea what we're looking for." I mumbled, staring at a section of cards clearly labeled for women. ' _Why are they all pink?!_ ' I yelled in my mind, feeling myself getting more lost.

"Um...do you need help?"

I whirled around to see a teen aged girl looking between me and the card rack, Genos nowhere to be found. "Er..." Sweat rolled down the side of my face and I rubbed the back of my head. "...Yeah. Actually, I do. I'm, um, looking for a card for my...roommate? It's her birthday soon." Turning back to the rack, I let out an irritated sigh.

"Oh, well, how about this one, then?" She walked up to me and leaned over, grabbing a dusty pink card decorated with pastel flowers. "It's not mushy gushy but still sweet." The girl beamed at me, handing the card over. The smile slowly faded as she stared at me, examining my face. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Thanks for the card." I hurriedly say, rushing away and glancing around for my disciple. I finally spotted him near the bakery section, staring intensely at one of the cakes. "Stare too hard and you're going to melt it." I teased him, making him shuffle away from it. "Found a card." I showed it to him, shaking it back and forth. "Any luck with the cake, Genos?"

The blonde shook his head, "I cannot find any pure chocolate cakes, Sensei." His shoulders drooped in disappointment. "They are all mixed with vanilla."

I blinked and looked down at the cakes, decorated so delicately. "I'm sure Mitchan won't mind. Cake is cake." Reaching down, I grabbed a sky blue cake with a little red and yellow balloon on it. "Let's get this one." I said, walking off towards the register and picking up the number candles 2 and 4 along the way along with some balloons.

"We have everything on the list, Sensei." Genos spoke as we paid for the stuff and walked out of the store. I grunted in response, trudging back to the apartment. "Question is; how are we going to hide this from Mitsuki-san until tomorrow?"

"Easy, distract her and I'll sneak them into the house." I concluded, staring straight ahead, shifting the bag in my hand.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

I tapped my fingers against the table, my chin in my other hand and staring at the T.V blankly as I waited for the men to return. "They're taking forever." I lamented, leaning against my hand with a groan. I had just finished wiping down the kitchen and cleaning out the pantry, making it hazard free. Taking my hand off my chin, I leaned forward and rested my head against the cool table.

The T.V droned on in the background, slowly lulling me into a sleepy state. I closed my eyes, placing my arms under my head as a pillow and started falling asleep. The sound of the front door opening jolted me awake and I sat up, sluggishly pushing my hair out of my face as I tried to stand up. Genos came into the living room, a large and out-of-place smile on his handsome face. I stared at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the smiling but forced myself to grin back.

"Uh...hey, Genos-kun. H-How was your day out?" I asked, straining to keep my smile in place. His was getting more and more unnerving by the second, especially when I spotted a shiny bald head sneaking into the kitchen over his shoulder. The cyborg stepped in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders and redirecting my attention to him.

"It was nice, Mitsuki-san. We went to a bunch of different stores." Genos spoke in a monotone voice, his smile wavering. I raised an eyebrow at him, peeling his metal fingers off me.

"I-I see. Are you okay, Genos-kun?" I inquired, watching his smile falter.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san, I am fine." He assured me.

"Because you don't seem fine. Are you hiding something from me?" Stepping towards him, I stared up into his vibrant eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his pale face and he backed up.

"O-Of course not, Mitsuki-san. Why would you think that?" He held up his hands, his smile finally gone from his face. I backed him up against a wall and put my hands on my hips. Genos looked away as he fidgeted, glancing everywhere but at me.

"Because you're reacting like that, Genos-kun. So come on, spit it out." I ordered, stepping closer to the flustered cyborg. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and yanked me back, releasing a small gasp from me. I looked up to see Saitama hauling me away just as Genos sighed from relief. "H-Hey, Saitama-san! Let go! Genos-kun was just about to crack!" I kicked my legs in frustration, trying to wiggle out of the bald man's grip.

Saitama tossed me onto the folded futon with a thump and sat on top of me when I made the attempt to get back up. My face heated up down to my neck as he straddled me, leaning in close.

"Mitchan, don't be bratty." He reprimanded me, frowning. "It's a surprise. Don't you like surprises?" Saitama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"G-Good surprises. I l-like g-good surprises." My voice was a whisper and I held my arms against my chest. He started moving off of me and I felt the smooth material of his jumpsuit rub against my inner thighs, causing a soft moan to escape my lips when the familiar warmth flooded the area in between them. Saitama looked up at me as I slapped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide. For a split second, I saw a grimace on his face before it was replaced by his typical apathetic expression before climbing off me.

I continued to lay there, breathing heavily through my nose as I stared up at the ceiling. ' _He heard me...He heard me!_ ' Covering my face, I scrunched up and turned over onto my side. ' _Was he grossed out by it? He grimaced..._ ' My heart dropped at that thought and I lowered my hands until they were just covering my lips. Banging in the kitchen caught my attention and I sat up, looking in that direction.

Genos' blonde hair was bobbing around while Saitama was nowhere to be seen. I slowly stood up and made my way to the kitchen, plastering a smile on my face.

"Genos-kun, do you need any help with...whatever you're doing? What _are_ you doing?" I asked, watching him take the pans out of the bottom cabinets.

"I am rearranging the pans in the cabinets so that it will be easier for us to find what we need and cleaning out the cabinets." The cyborg explained, squatting down with a rag.

"Oh. Do you need any help?" I asked again, blinking. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"No, I should be fine, Mitsuki-san. Please go sit down."

I pursed my lips and reluctantly shuffled back into the living room, where Saitama was now sitting. Plopping down right next to him, I turned my attention to the T.V and leaned against the table with a sigh.

~The Next Day, Mitsuki's Birthday~

My arm reached over to grab Saitama's shirt but ended up grasping at air. Opening my eyes, I stared blearily at the empty space next to me before rolling over. Genos was gone as well and I sat up, confused. I glanced around the room while rubbing my eyes and slowly got up from the futon with sleep-filled legs.

"Saitama-san? Genos-kun?" I croaked out, shuffling into the kitchen. "Where are you guys?" I stifled a yawn and ran my fingers through my hair. Right as my foot stepped onto the tile floor of the kitchen, the light flashed on and both of my roommates jumped out of the pantry, scaring me.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, holding balloons with large grins on their faces. I held in a scream as I stared at them, my eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Happy birthday, Mitchan!" Saitama beamed, handing the balloon over to me. Happiness erupted through my chest and I began giggling, wrapping the string loosely around my wrist as Genos walked over to me.

"Happy birthday, Mitsuki-san." The cyborg spoke, tying his own balloon around my other wrist with a smile. I giggled again and beamed at the two men.

"Thank you!" The smile fell from my face and was replaced with a perplexed expression when they began ushering me out of the kitchen.

"Go sit, Mitchan. Genos and I are going to make you breakfast." Saitama commanded, guiding me back over to the futon and turning on the T.V.

"What?! Oh, n-no! You don't need to-" I began to protest but was cut off.

"We want to, Mitchan. Now sit your butt down and wait here, birthday girl." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek gently before heading back into the kitchen. "OKAY! PANCAKES!" Saitama exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air like a kid at a carnival. I couldn't help but smile as I began blushing.

' _They're too sweet._ ' I thought to myself as I sat down, twirling my hair. The smell of pancakes filled the small apartment in no time, making my stomach growl in anticipation. Glancing over at the two men in the kitchen, I spotted Saitama staring over Genos' shoulder with a hungry look on his face and his tongue sticking out slightly as he watched him flip over some pancakes.

Before long, the two walked over with four plates stacked high with pancakes and set them down on the small table. Genos went back in before returning with butter, syrup and fruit.

"Thank you, guys." I beamed at the two as I set up my pancakes and dug in. "It's really good!" My compliment was muffled by the pancakes in my mouth but Genos understood nonetheless. Once we were done, Genos stood up and collected the plates, ignoring my protests. We sat in silence, digesting as we watched T.V with me leaning against Saitama's shoulder.

I was starting to fall asleep again when I heard Genos shift and ask Saitama something in a whisper.

"Hmm? What's going on?" I questioned groggily, sitting up straight.

"Nothing, Mitchan. Don't worry about it." Saitama waved away my question, pushing my hair out of my face. I narrowed my eyes up at him, pouting. "Don't make that face." He chuckled, pinching my nose. I made a high pitched protest and batted at his hands, earning another chuckle from him. Saitama then ruffled my hair before turning back to the T.V.

I could hear Genos cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, the sounds of the plates clinking together a sort of lullaby drifting me back into a slumber. ' _I guess a nap won't be too bad. It is, after all, my birthday._ ' A smile pulled at my lips as I leaned my head against Saitama's arm and fell asleep.

 _ **(CUT!)**_

I woke up laying flat on my back and covered in the blanket. Sitting up, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 12pm. ' _I napped longer than I wanted to._ ' I lamented, yawning. The balloons had been untied from both wrists and were floating in the corner near the T.V, bringing a small smile to my face.

"Oh, birthday girl's up." Saitama's voice pulled my attention away from the balloons and I turned my head to face the grinning bald man. "How was your nap, Mitchan?"

I beamed up at him and sat up on my knees, pushing my hair behind my ears. "It was good. I think I was just stuffed from all those pancakes." Saitama reached down and ruffled my hair.

"They were pretty filling. Anyway, up! It's time for cake!" He placed his hands underneath my arms and picked me up, carrying me over to the table.

"C-c-cake?! Wait! You didn't have to get me a cake!" I protested, blushing. "S-Saitama-san!" He shushed me by placing his finger on my mouth, furthering my blush.

"No complaining. You're getting cake so be good." He smiled at me, squishing my cheeks between his fingers so that I couldn't talk back. I made a small groan and sighed through my nose, nodding. "Alright! Genos, bring the cake out!"

The cyborg's heavy footsteps grabbed my attention and I whirled around, watching him bring in a sky blue cake with the numbers "24" lit up on it. He then began singing "Happy birthday", Saitama joining in. My face heated up and I covered my cheeks as they sang.

"G-Guys..." I whispered once they finished, stepping up to blow out the candles. ' _I wish...that we can continue living like this and that Saitama and I could...be something...anything..._ ' Crossing my fingers, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, blowing out the candles as hard as I could. Saitama and Genos clapped and whooped for me.

"What was your wish, Mitchan?" The bald man inquired, stepping close to me.

"It's a secret." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Here you go, Mitsuki-san. First slice is yours." Genos stated, handing me a big slice. I took the plate from him and swiped a bit of frosting off of the top, licking it off my finger.

"Yum!" I squealed. "I need a fork." I commented, looking around.

"Just eat it with your hands, Mitchan." Saitama proposed, already stuffing the cake into his mouth with bits of frosting stuck to the sides.

"Saitama-san, you have frosting on the sides of your mouth." I pointed out, touching my own face with my finger. I felt a bit of coldness on my cheek and heard Saitama snicker.

"You just wiped frosting on your face, Mitchan!" He laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Genos began tittering behind me, trying his hardest to hold it in. I pouted, turning to glare at the blonde.

"Fine. If you're going to laugh at me, then you should join in on the frosting party." I stated, stepping closer to the cyborg. He stopped and stared wide eyed at me.

"W-wait, Mitsuki-san. I apologize for laughing. Please be assured that I was not laughing at you-Ah!" Genos' apologies were cut off when I scooped frosting onto three of my fingers and smeared them across his face.

"Ha!" I smirked at him, licking my fingers. Saitama snorted behind me, finishing the rest of his cake.

"Sensei, it is not nice to laugh at others' misfortune." Genos murmured, reaching for his own slice and picking it up gingerly. I managed to duck just in time when he hurled the piece straight towards Saitama's shining head. It hit him square in the face, covering him in frosting, vanilla and chocolate.

Silence fell upon us as Genos and I stared at Saitama while he wiped the cake off his eyes.

"So..." He started, glaring at the cyborg, "That's how you wanna play, huh? Alright. It's on." He scurried over the cake, cutting off another slice and quickly chucking it at Genos. I tried to dodge again but the throw was too quick and I ended up getting a face full of cake. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Mitchan!" Saitama gulped, rubbing the back of his head. He shuffled over to me to see if I was okay as I wiped it off.

Taking my opportunity, I then smeared the cake back on his face.

"Got you!" I giggled. With a smile on his face, Saitama shook his head, taking some off his face and popping it into his mouth.

"This is a really good cake but it's not really fair that we're covered in cake and Genos isn't. Right, Mitchan?" He looked at me with a devious glint in his eyes. A smirk pulled at my lips as I redirected my attention to the sweating cyborg.

"You're right, Saitama-san. That _is_ unfair." My smirk grew and the both of us stalked closer to Genos, holding handfuls of frosting and cake in our hands. "Come here, Genos-kun~." I sang sweetly.

Genos shook his head and tried running off but Saitama tackled him to the floor.

"Oh, no! You're not getting away from us!" He guffawed, smashing the cake into the cyborg's hair. The blonde wiggled out from under Saitama and took off again.

"Get him!" I yelled, running after him and hurling the cake. I missed and ended up hitting the wall. "Damn! Saitama-san, he's too fast!" I whined, tugging on his shirt.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." He beamed at me, ruffling my cake crusted hair.

We ended up having an all out cake war, getting ourselves covered in it.

"Well, that was fun." I commented, picking dried cake out of my hair. Saitama and I got the worst of it while Genos only had cake in his hair and a bit on his face. "Although you cheated, Genos-kun."

Genos huffed, wiping his face with a wet towel. "You ganged up on me, Mitsuki-san. I hardly call that fair."

"You're a cyborg and we're human. Of course we're gonna gang up on you." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. Snatching the towel from him, I began wiping my hands clean.

"I will get you another towel, Mitsuki-san. That one is already dirty." Genos reached for the one in my hands and I handed it to him, watching him walk away with Saitama in tow.

"I'm gonna get one for myself. Be right back." Saitama grinned at me, disappearing into the kitchen. I turned away and stared at the empty plate that held the cake. ' _Too bad I didn't get to actually_ eat _the cake._ ' I picked a crumb off the plate and ate it. ' _It was good cake._ ' Hearing footsteps behind me, I went to turn around but hands covered my eyes before I could. "Ah! W-What's going on?!" Feeling the hands, I determined that it was Saitama. "S-Saitama-san, what are you doing?!"

"It's alright, Mitchan. Just hold on for a second, okay?" He asked, using his thumbs to brush my temples in a calming manner. I nodded, taking deep breaths through the nose to try and calm my thundering heart. "Genos is gonna take over, alright? Keep your eyes closed." Saitama whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded, shutting my eyes as warm hands were replaced by cold metal ones. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I placed my fingers on top of Genos'.

"You're alright, Mitsuki-san." The cyborg spoke soothingly, "Just keep breathing."

Movement could be heard from behind us and I felt something cold wrap around my neck, settling on my chest. I let go of Genos' fingers and went to touch my chest.

"No touchy!" Saitama reprimanded me, swatting my hands away. "Not yet, Mitchan."

The rustling of paper caught my attention as I returned my fingers back to the cyborg's and began shaking my leg in impatience.

"Okay! Now you can open your eyes." Saitama exclaimed, tugging on a strand of my hair. Genos removed his hands and I opened my eyes, blinking against the lights. In front of me was a dusty pink card with pastel flowers twisting in loops on the front; the font was a bright blue and in capital letters saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

A large smile split my face in half and I picked the card up, opening it. The inside was a darker shade of pink but still the same color of blue:

 **Happy Birthday to the best Roomie in the world! Wishing you all the best til you move out!**

Beneath that were words from Saitama and Genos, widening my smile:

 **Thanks for putting up with my crap and cleaning up after my messes. You're a great roommate. Happy birthday, Mitchan. -Saitama**

His handwriting looked like chicken scratch; messy and slanted slightly to the right. The words were also dented in, like he had pressed into the card a bit too hard while writing. Genos' handwriting, however, was similar to the style of a typewriter's; neat and straight. It honestly looked like he had typed it on a computer and printed it out.

 **Mitsuki-san, I wish you a happy birthday. I am very grateful to have met you, Mitsuki-san. You are a wonderful woman and a great roommate. I do not have any complaints whatsoever and I hope that we can be roommates for a while longer. Today is the day you were born 9 months after being conceived on November 13 at 12:40pm during a cloudy day at Chita Hospital. You came out at healthy 3lbs and 2 ounces and on that day, your life's beginnings were celebrated as we are also celebrating that same life today on July 13 at 2pm on this sunny day with light winds coming from the east over at Sensei's apartment.**

There was an attempt to write more but instead, there was a giant black streak at the bottom of the paragraph followed by Saitama's chicken scratch:

 **Happy Birthday- Genos**

I laughed, bringing tears to my eyes and clutching the card to my chest. Standing up, I gave both men tight hugs, "Thank you. I've had a really great birthday."

"You are welcome, Mitsuki-san." Genos smiled at me, brushing my hair back. "I am glad that you enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, Mitchan, but you didn't see your present!" Saitama crowed, crossing his legs and beaming at me.

"Present?" I blinked. The bald man pointed at my chest and I remembered the cold feeling I had felt earlier. My hand flew to my chest and I felt a heart shaped necklace sitting against my skin. Looking down, I lifted the necklace to glimpse at it. It was a beautiful gold heart with three jewels on each side that glittered in the sunlight. My fingers traced the heart as my face heated up. "Y-You didn't h-have to get me a p-p-present." I whispered, staring at the necklace in awe.

"We wanted to, Mitchan." Saitama spoke up, Genos nodding in agreement. "Do you like it?" He asked, eyeing me.

"I love it. Thank you, Saitama-san, Genos-kun." I hugged them again. "I don't think I'm going to ever take this off." I said with a giggle. "It's too gorgeous." The men smiled at me, Saitama leaning back on his hands while Genos stood up.

"I will get dinner started. I am glad that you are enjoying your birthday, Mitsuki-san." Genos patted my head on his way into the kitchen, earning another giggle from me.

"Wait! I wanna take a picture!" I exclaimed, grabbing the cyborg's hand. He glanced at me over his shoulder, considering it for a few seconds before nodding and walking back over to me. Grabbing my phone, I sat in the middle and held up the camera. "Okay! Say cheese!" I smiled widely and clicked the camera button, a flash going off and blinding us for a second. Genos walked away as I looked at the photo: Genos and I were smiling while Saitama was doing bunny ears on the both of us, a large grin on his face. Cake was still smeared across our face and in my hair but I looked happy.

Setting it as my home screen, I smiled to myself and played with the necklace. While we waited for dinner, Saitama and I watched T.V together in silence, my finger tracing over the heart subconsciously. All throughout dinner and even into sleep, I never stopped tracing the necklace.

~Thursday, J City~

"The trolley didn't take too long getting here, did it, Mitsuki-chan?" Aiko's voice came from the kitchen. I was visiting her in City J for the day while her husband, Jirou, was at work.

"Of course not, Aiko-chan! I'm more than happy to come visit you and little Manami-chan here!" I answered, smiling. Manami was Jirou and Aiko's 2 year old daughter. She was a chubby cheeked baby with pale skin, pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. "Right, Manami-chan? Aren't you happy seeing your Auntie Mitsuki?" I tickled her, making her squirm and giggle. She was the cutest thing. We were sitting in the living room playing with toys as Aiko cleaned the dishes from my birthday lunch.

As I watched Manami play, I started thinking about my future. ' _Would I ever have this?_ ' I was already 24 and yet, I wasn't in a relationship with anyone. But then again, there weren't any dating candidates. Every man in my life was, in some way or another, unobtainable either by my own mental block or because they weren't human. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Auntie sad?"

Manami's high pitched voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and smiled. She stared at me with her large brown eyes in curiosity before nodding and turning back to her toys.

"If Auntie sad, Auntie should hug Giwa." Manami stated, shoving a stuffed giraffe into my face. I stared at the stuffed animal in surprise. Getting impatient, Manami pushed the giraffe against my face, stomping her feet. "Giwa!" She insisted, puffing out her already big cheeks. I found her pouting face adorable and couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Thank you, Manami-chan. I'm sure Giwa will make me feel much better." I took the giraffe from her stubby hands and held it close. Manami gave me a big smile and went back to her toys. Aiko came out of the kitchen a couple of seconds later, wiping her hands dry on a towel.

"Ah, she hand you Giwa?" She asked, eyeing the stuffed giraffe in my hand. I nodded and smiled at Manami who was currently making a hippo dance. "You've become super special then. Poor Jirou has never been handed Giwa." Aiko sat down on the couch, watching her daughter with loving eyes.

"Really? That's upsetting."

"Yup. I think it's because he always has such a scary face on. Remember when Manami was first born? She couldn't stop crying every time she saw Jirou's face." Aiko giggled behind her hand.

"Yeah, well, I think any baby would cry if they saw Jirou-kun's face. Your poor husband." We fell into a laughing fit together. Manami came over, confused and tugged on her mom's skirt to ask why we were laughing. "We're talking about your poppa, Manami-chan." I answered, trying to get control of my laughter.

"Poppa?" Manami tilted her head. "Poppa ugly." She said point blank with a straight face. Aiko and I burst out laughing, making Manami even more confused. Aiko fell off the couch and onto the floor next to me, gasping for breath. Manami pouted and sat on top of her, glaring at Aiko.

"Why momma laughing?!" Manami pulled at Aiko's black hair. "Manami wanna know!"

"Ow, ow, baby, that hurts." Aiko cried, sitting back up and taking her daughter's hands away from her hair. "Go bother Auntie Mitsuki." She handed Manami to me,who took handfuls of my shirt in her hands before eyeing my necklace.

"Pretty!" Manami exclaimed, grabbing it in her hand and pulling on it.

I gasped and gently took hold of the baby's hand, "No, no, don't pull on that, Manami-chan! This is very precious to Auntie! You can look at it but don't pull, alright?" I explained, taking it out of her hand and holding it. "See? It's a heart with jewels on it. Isn't it pretty?" Manami stared at it and nodded.

"Who gave you that, Mitsuki-chan?" Aiko asked, leaning in closer to take a look. "It's gorgeous but had to be expensive."

Red stained my cheeks and I kept my eyes on the baby, "Saitama-san and Genos-kun got it for me for my birthday."

"Ooh, Saitama-san, huh? How sweet!" Aiko giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at me. My blush deepened and I pursed my lips.

"G-Genos-kun helped pay for it, too, I'm sure!" I stammered, letting go of the wiggling Manami and watching her waddle over to her toys.

"Uh huh, sure. Seriously, Mitsuki-chan. Just do the man, already." Aiko rolled her eyes and elbowed me in the arm. I whirled around to stare at her, my mouth open in a silent scream. "You know you want to." She pointed out, smirking.

"Stop talking!" I hissed at her, pulling at my hair. Aiko shrugged, snickering.

"I'm sure Saitama-san wouldn't protest to it." She teased, leaning back on her hands. I grabbed a pillow that had fallen off the couch and proceeded to try to smother her with it, straddling her.

"Aiko-chan, shut up!" My face was beet red, my ears burning. Aiko laughed, grabbing the pillow and fighting back. "You're so mean!" I whined, smacking her arms as she tore the pillow from me. The world tilted as we rolled, landing on my back and Aiko on top.

"Manami wanna join!" Manami jumped on top of her mom, wrapping her arms around her neck. Aiko roared with laughter and fell over onto her stomach, playing dead.

"The champion for the little people, Manami-chan, has defeated the evil monster known as Poopy Head! The crowd goes crazy in their cheering! Yay! Go Manami-chan! Hurray for Manami-chan!" I clapped, standing up and scooping up the little girl. I held her up high and twirled her around, making her screech and laugh.

"Poopy Head? How dare you." Aiko chuckled from the floor, watching us with an amused look on her face. I shrugged, scrunching my nose at her. She was about to say something else when sirens went off, blaring loudly throughout the apartment and the streets. Aiko's face paled and she stood up quickly, breathing heavily.

Manami cried out, covering her ears and curled up into my arms. I glanced down at the little girl and held her close, trying to comfort her when I felt Aiko's hand wrap around my arm. She yanked me away from the living room and into her bedroom.

"A-Aiko-chan?!" I began panicking, holding the crying Manami close and being pulled by my best friend. She released my arm and grabbed a bag, tossing clothes, diapers, shoes and whatever else she could get her hands on into said bag.

"Put Manami's shoes on." Aiko said, not looking up at me, zipping up one part of the bag and stuffing another part.

"W-What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Put her shoes on, Mitsuki! We need to leave!" Aiko screamed at me, turning to glare at me. Fear was etched into her brown eyes, tears bubbling up as she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "That siren...it's the siren for-"

"Monsters, I know." I muttered. I nodded and carried Manami over to the couch, grabbing her shoes. She struggled, kicking her feet and crying out. "Manami-chan, please! I need to put your shoes on!"

"No! NO!" Manami screamed, slapping my hands and kicking at me. I grabbed her hands and stared up at her.

"Look at me, Manami-chan. We need to go. Mommy and Auntie are trying get you to a safe place, okay? You need to work with me. Please." I begged her, rubbing the back of her hands with my thumbs. She hiccuped as she cried.

"Manami scared." She whimpered.

"I know, baby. Me, too." I assured her. Manami lifted up her foot, letting me put her shoes on. I picked her up, grabbing my purse off one of the chairs and running into the kitchen, grabbing Manami's sippy cup. Aiko came flying out of the bedroom with the bag, snatching the cup from me and stuffing it in along with juice packs. She then took Manami from me, who began crying again.

"Toys! Toys!" She wailed, making grabby hands back at the pile in the living room. Aiko shushed her as the sirens kept going. "But mama!" Manami cried harder as Aiko slipped on her shoes and glanced at me as she stepped outside. I ran quickly over to the pile, grabbing Giwa and hurrying back over to the door, slipping my shoes.

Aiko was waiting for me and grabbed my hand as soon as I closed the door, locking it. She pulled me down the steps of her apartment building, holding the crying Manami close as we descended and I struggled to stuff Giwa into the bag. The sirens had stopped and was replaced by a woman talking.

" **This is an emergency evacuation notice! There is an ongoing Seafolk invasion and the disaster level has been raised from Tiger to Demon! We urged the citizens of J-City to please evacuate immediately! Please stay clear of areas near the sea as you may encounter the monsters there!** "

My heart jumped into my throat as we entered the throng of people running for safety, tracing my forefinger over the heart necklace. The crowd was getting bigger by the second and I felt claustrophobic as I was being squished in between people. Aiko squeezed my hand, pulling me closer.

"Stay as close as you can!" She shouted at me over the sirens, sparing me a quick glance before returning her attention back to her daughter. It was becoming more and more difficult as the crowd began pushing as storm clouds started rolling in. Aiko's and my fingers were slipping from each others, desperately trying to cling on. "Mitsuki-chan, keep holding my hand!" Aiko hollered, gripping my fingers so tight that they were turning white from the lack of blood flow.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back at her, grabbing at the strap of the bag with my free hand. Taking a quick glance around the city, my throat constricted and my eyes widened as I took in the sight. There were pools of blood everywhere with pieces of flesh, brains and guts strewn about. Cars had been either been overturned with their alarms blaring or destroyed completely; trees had been uprooted, broken in half and there were giant holes in the streets with smoke rising from them.

I forced myself to take deep breaths to keep from heaving at the stench of blood, walking faster. Dread prickled at the back of my mind as I grasped my necklace in my hand, scurrying closer to my best friend. Aiko squeezed my hand again, intertwining our fingers. I leaned my head against her shoulder, feeling Manami's stubby fingers run through my hair. Looking back up, I forced a smile on my face and held her hand.

We finally reached the evacuation shelter after walking for what seemed like forever, pushing our way through the crowded stairs and up into the main level. Crying could be heard from every direction and there were crowds, small and large, huddled together with their arms wrapped around each other while shaking. I swallowed thickly, twirling a strand of my hair and was yanked along by Aiko into the far back of the shelter. She placed the bag down along with Manami, trying to soothe the crying baby.

"Manami, it's alright. Mommy's here." Aiko cooed, getting onto her knees and wiping away Manami's tears.

"Manami scared. No toys." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes and staring at the floor. "Momma mean."

"I'm so sorry, baby." Aiko sighed, hugging her daughter.

I walked over to the bag, opening it and taking out Giwa. "Manami-chan, look. It seems that Giwa managed to sneak his way into the bag." I said, holding out the giraffe. Her face instantly brightened and she reached out for the toy, holding it close to her chest.

"Giwa!" Manami cried, twisting her body side to side in happiness. Aiko smiled, petting her hair before looking up at me.

"Thanks for grabbing that, Mitsuki-chan." She smiled at me gently, her face sagging slightly with tiredness. I nodded just as a deep voice called out her name.

"Aiko! Aiko! Manami!"

I glanced over my shoulder, spotting a dark haired man running over and pushing through the crowd. His hazel eyes were wide with fear and were darting around, searching for my best friend and her daughter.

"Jirou!" Aiko yelled out next to me, standing up. She handed Manami to me and ran out to her husband. They embraced and kissed passionately, earning noises of disgust from Manami and I. "Thank God you're okay!" Aiko exclaimed once they were done with their tongue hugging, staring up at him with worried eyes. They hugged again then made their way back over to us.

Jirou rushed over to me, taking Manami from my arms and holding her close as he whispered about how much he loved his baby girl. Glancing up at me, he reached an arm out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad that you're safe, too, Mitsuki-san." He murmured against my hair. I nodded, trying to keep myself from pushing him away. Jirou finally released me and I stepped away quickly, twirling my hair and holding onto my necklace. Aiko gave me a puzzled look but I ignored it, gluing my eyes to the floor.

As we waited, what I assumed to be Hero Association workers started setting up medical tents for those that had been hurt on the way here. I released a sigh, gripping the hem of my floral dress. Feeling fingers run through my hair, I gasped and whirled around to Aiko, a strained smile on her face. Her hand fell from my hair, landing on my cheek and caressing it. I leaned into her touch and wrapped my fingers around her wrist.

Aiko stepped forward, planting her forehead against mine as tears pricked her eyes. She then threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I wobbled, thrown off by the sudden change in weight but stood back up and hugged her back. I felt a piercing gaze on me and I glanced up to see Jirou watching us as he bounced a sleeping Manami on his hip. He narrowed his eyes at me and I let go of Aiko, stepping back.

"Don't cry, Aiko-chan. We're safe here." I spoke softly, wiping her tears. She nodded, sniffling. Right as she smiled, there was a boom against the shelter dome and the lights shut off, screams filling the air. Aiko grabbed onto my arm and dug her nails into the underside of it, causing me to wince. "Jirou-kun!" I called out, feeling my way back towards him in the dark and trying to guide Aiko with me.

"Here!" He grabbed my elbow and pulled me close, making me smack into him with a cry. Manami had woken up and was starting to cry, Aiko trying her best to soothe her.

Another boom came from the ceiling of the shelter, breaking through and revealing a ridiculously large monster that towered over even the dome itself. It smiled down at us, showing off a row of long, sharp teeth. Its eyes were slits and looked at us like prey. Looking it over, I noticed that it had a crown on the top of its head, a cape and it was wearing a red speedo. It even had...heart shaped nipples.

If it wasn't so terrifying in its looks, I might have laughed. But I couldn't even swallow or barely stand with how hard my legs were shaking.

"Nice meeting you all and goodbye." The monster growled, its smile widening. I stepped back, my legs almost giving out if it weren't for Jirou catching me.

"Hold o-on!" A blonde man called out, raising his hand, "We surrender completely! We'll do anything you request so please don't attack! I'm begging you." He stepped forward, the crowd parting for him.

Jirou held me close, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and I was too scared of the monster to even think about him. ' _Saitama. I want Saitama!_ ' I kept repeating his name in my head as my eyes flitted between the blonde man and the crowned monster, gripping Jirou's shirt.

The monster leaned in and let out a deep chuckle, "You say surrender? Whether you surrender yourselves or not, you're going to die regardless because **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL**." It laughed again and stood back up with a mused expression on its face, tapping its lip with a sharp talon. "Something I want from you?" It then smiled widely, "How about you give me nice death screams as I tear you into a thousand pieces, hmm?"

Tears started flowing down my face and I once again felt the urge to vomit, my legs finally giving out from underneath me. Jirou held me up as my shoes slipped on the concrete floor.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Aiko whispered my name, holding Manami close as she whimpered.

I was breathing heavy, grabbing fistfuls of Jirou's shirt as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes were still on the blonde man, watching him as he shook. Two heroes jumped up next to him, yelling. ' _No, no! Run! Please! PLEASE!_ ' My tears made it hard to see but another hero stepped up next to him and I could recognize that ugly snake suit anywhere.

"S-Snek?" I whispered, struggling to walk as we backed away from the heroes with the crowd murmured around us before cheering. One of the heroes with an Afro jumped in by himself and was stabbed through the stomach by the monster, leaving a gaping hole before being flung away. Everyone began screaming and pushing to get away, shoving us aside. "Aiko-chan! Manami-chan!" I shrieked as we got separated, reaching out for them.

The monster then attacked the remaining three heroes, furthering the crowd's hysteria as Snek went flying over our head and smacking into the wall behind us with a bloody splat.

"Hey, you guys went quiet all of sudden!" The monster addressed us with a smile.

My eyes caught a figure standing behind him before they broke a window and jumped down behind the monster with a heavy thud.

"Genos-kun..." I breathed out, a smile spreading across my face when his blonde hair came into view. Jirou turned to face me.

"You know that S class hero, Mitsuki-san?" He asked me, jabbing his thumb towards the cyborg. I nodded, holding onto my necklace.

"He's my roommate." I answered him, not taking my eyes off Genos.

"You are one of the Seafolk, right?" Genos asked the monster, crouching down. "Then I will eliminate you." He then charged at the monster, punching it in the face and powering up his arm. A bright light blinded me and when it finally subsided, the monster was gone leaving nothing but Genos and a gigantic hole in the wall. I stared at the cyborg in awe, his arm smoking as he lowered it. "Was that the last one?" Genos asked, turning towards us.

The crowd stayed silent for a few seconds before breaking out into cheers and cries. I smiled and let out a small sigh of relief but was cut short when I noticed movement behind the blonde cyborg.

"G-GENOS!" I screamed as the monster grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, tearing it off and sending Genos flying into the wall. I pulled out of Jirou's hold and tried to run over to my roommate only to be stopped by Jirou grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" He hissed at me, pulling me back. I yanked at my arm, staring at Genos. The right side of his face had been stripped down the metal and he struggled to get up.

"Genos!" I worried, watching him with teary eyes.

"Now I'm really pissed off." The monster spoke, tossing Genos' arm behind him. There was a hole in his cheek, showing off teeth and his jaw was off center. "I'm going to mess you up so bad."

Genos finally stood, electricity crackling from his broken arm. "Those of you that can still run, get away from the shelter immediately! I cannot guarantee that I will win. I will keep him busy while you escape!" He commanded, facing the ground.

The crowd began screaming and running towards the exit, shoving and pushing. Jirou held me against his chest, wincing as people elbowed him in the back.

" **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY?!** " The monster screeched, running full speed at us. I let out a scream as Jirou pulled me into a run in an attempt to get away. Genos charged up and intercepted it, kicking it right in the face. They then began fighting, their movements too fast for me to keep up with as I watched them over my shoulder.

Taking in a deep breath, I yelled out as loud as I could, "GENOS! YOU CAN DO THIS, GENOS!"

The monster whirled his head to face me and I stiffened, letting go of Jirou's hand. "Shut up, bitch, and melt!" It snarled, spitting acid at me.

I watched it fly towards me and I backed up slowly. My heel hit fallen debris and I fell down with a cry, trying desperately to scoot back. ' _I can't get away! I can't get away!_ ' Just as it was about to make contact with me, Genos appeared and was hit instead. My eyes opened wide in terror as the acid spilled down the back of his head and his back, melting his clothes and skin. Letting out a loud scream, I pulled myself up onto my knees and crawled over to him, crying.

"G-Genos...Genos..." I whimpered, reaching a hand out to him. Bits of his face melted away as he gasped in pain, his arm falling to the floor and disintegrating. His muscles and bones were showing as the acid ate away at everything, bubbling up around the metal. "No...Genos, I'm so sorry..." I fell silent when Genos looked up at me, acid dripping off his face.

"M-Mitsuki...san...r-run..." He gurgled out, his eyes wide with pain. I shook my head and reached out to touch him again, my fingers ghosting over his lips right as the monster grabbed his hair and flung him into the wall.

"No...stop, please!" I begged, struggling to get up when it punched Genos through the wall. "Stop it!" I yelled out hoarsely, standing on wobbly legs. I then began hurrying towards the exit, ignoring the calls of my name. ' _Genos. Need to get to Genos. Genos Genos Genos Genos Genos Genos Genos._ ' His name kept repeating in my mind as I pushed through the crowd and ran down the stairs. In my hurry and fear, I missed a step and tumbled the rest of the way down. I hit my back hard against the floor, groaning.

Taking a deep breath and squashing the fear that was creeping up into the back of my mind, I rolled over, ignoring the growing pain in my right ankle. ' _Shit. I think I sprained it._ ' I thought to myself, using the wall to hold myself up and limping towards the door. Throwing myself against the door to open, I stumbled outside into the pouring rain and was instantly soaked. I glanced around frantically and spotted Genos not too far from me, laying face down and struggling to keep eye contact with the monster as it stood over him.

"I'm impressed you actually were able to put a few scratches on me. Of course, those scratches already healed." It smirked mockingly. I limped over to them as fast as I could, panic bubbling up in my chest. "Now die." The monster stepped closer to Genos.

"NO!" I screamed, catching its attention. My breath caught in my throat and I stiffened as it turned its eyes on me. I began shaking as the monster smiled widely.

"Oho? Look who it is; the little cunt you protected earlier. Are you here to try and save him, little girl?" It cackled as it stared at me intently. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb in front of this "hero" so he can see what a failure he is. I wonder what delicious screams you have in store for me." It smiled wide and began to make its way over to me. My legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the ground, my entire body shaking.

"N-No...M-Mitsuki-san..." Genos croaked out, trying to move his body and grimacing. I glanced at him for a split second before returning my attention to the approaching monster, my body refusing to move. It reached down and grabbed me, cackling as it wrapped its hand around my body.

' _Saitama..._ ' I whimpered, tears mixing in with the rain as I started shaking.

The monster grinned and began squeezing. I let out a scream as pain shot through my body, kicking my legs out. It roared with glee and began crushing me again, shooting another wave of pain throughout my entire body. I screamed again, shredding my throat.

"Such delectable screams." The monster purred, licking its lips.

"Mitsuki-san!" Genos yelled my name over the pouring rain, gritting his teeth as he tried to push himself up.

I glanced down at him and gave him a ghost of a smile, "I'm sorry, Genos. I'm so so sor-AAH!" I cried out, throwing my head back as the monster squeezed once more and I felt something crack. A burning sensation crawled up my side and into my chest, making it difficult to breath.

"Ohohoho! Did I break something?" It asked gleefully. "Good. Scream for me more, little cunt." As it was about to squeeze again, a bike crashed into its back.

"Justice Crash!"

The monster glanced over its shoulder with a snarl and I looked up through my soaked hair to see Mumen Rider standing behind it, panting and in a fighting stance.

"M-Mumen Rider...?" I whispered, worry and panic bubbling up in my burning chest. "N-No...run...g-get a-a-away from h-here!" I croaked out, my voice barely audible.

"Mumen Rider, the Cyclist of Justice, has arrived on the scene!" He hollered out, "I demand that you put the girl down!"

I shook my head, wiggling as much as I could with the amount of pain I was in. "Mumen, stop! Please, don't!" As I drew in another breath, I began coughing violently, causing my side to flare up. The monster sneered at me and flung me away in disgust. All of the air was knocked out of me as I hit the ground and rolled, stopping on my stomach. I whimpered as I pushed myself up slightly and gingerly touched the right side of my rib cage. ' _Fuck fuck fuck..._ '

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself onto my knees and endured another coughing fit. Through my lashes, I watched Mumen try to punch the monster.

It glared at him, veins popping up in its face. "I'm over dealing with you small fries." It complained, stopping Mumen's punch easily and banging him against the ground like a toy.

"M-Mumen!" I wheezed out, watching helplessly as he was tossed over the monster's shoulder and landed not too far from me. "Mumen!" Biting my lip, I forced myself to start crawling towards him. Blood was coming from his mouth as he forced himself back up, holding out a hand to stop me.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to make you wait for your death. My apologies." The monster turned its attention back to Genos with a smirk.

I began crawling towards them instead. "No...don't...please." I wailed, ignoring the pain in my side and on my knees as I tried to pick up the pace. Mumen rushed past me, tackling the monster and I took the opportunity to scramble over to the cyborg. Every breath sent a new wave of pain throughout my body, every movement felt like torture. ' _Don't care...keep moving...Genos...hurts...it hurts...don't care...have to get to Genos...fuck, it hurts..._ ' I had finally reached Genos and touched his hair, making him turn towards me.

"Mitsuki-san, are you alright?!" Genos asked, his eyes searching my face. I nodded, giving him a smile that turned into a grimace as pain shot up my side and made the world spin. "Mitsuki-san!"

"I'm fine, Genos-kun. I'm fine." I waved away his concerns, turning my attention back to Mumen trying to hold off the monster. It slapped him away with ease, sending him flying across the street. We watched in silent horror as the C class hero got back up. He seemed to be talking but I couldn't make out any of the words over the deafening rain.

"What's he babbling about? Is he begging for his life?" The monster mused, staring at him.

"I can't even began to hope that I'll beat you!" Mumen yelled over the rain, bending over. Blood was dripping from his nose and his mouth as he panted. "I know that fact better than anyone but..I have to do it because I don't have a choice since there's no one else!" He stated, standing straight up. His goggles were broken, blood flowing from underneath it. "So it doesn't matter if I stand a chance or not, **I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU HERE AND NOW**!"

"Stop talking nonsense and die already." The monster sneered at the hero just as the crowd behind us began rooting for him.

Mumen let out a battle cry and charged at the monster as fast as he could.

"Stop, Mumen! STOP!" I screamed as the hero pulled his arm back. I screamed again when he was punched in the face, shards from his goggles flying off as he spit out blood. As he flew away from the monster, something warm and sticky hit against my damp skin. With a shaking hand, I reached up and touched my face, the tips of my fingers coming away colored in red.

The world went blurry as I stared at my fingers, my chest and throat closing up. I felt faint and sick at the same time, wanting to throw up and pass out all in one. Tears were streaming down my face as the glowing streak of blood glared back at me, the only vibrant thing as the rest of the world around me lost its color. ' _I can't do this...I can't do this! I need out!_ ' My mind was panicking, unable to focus as I began feeling lightheaded from lack of air.

My hand fell to the ground and I careened forward, faintly hearing Genos call my name as my eyes closed. I braced myself for the oncoming pain but it never came and I fluttered my eyes open to see Saitama staring at me intently, his hands on my shoulders.

"Saitama?" I whispered in a hoarse voice. His hands left my shoulders and rested on my cheeks, his body heat radiating through his gloves.

"You alright, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, rubbing my tears away and smearing the blood across my cheek with his thumbs as I grabbed onto his jumpsuit. I shook my head, whispering his name over and over again as I cried. He gave me a soft smile, brushing back the hair that has cemented itself to my face.

"Sen...sei...I...am...s-s-sorry...I c-c-could n-not...p-p-p-protect her..." Genos stammered out, straining to lift his head. Saitama shook his head, sparing his disciple a quick glance and returning his attention back to me.

"Just hold on a bit longer, 'kay?" He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before standing up, gently pulling my hands off his suit. "I gotta whoop this Seafreak or whatever it's called." As he spoke, lightning flashed out behind him, darkening his face.

The monster suddenly appeared behind the bald man, "I can hear you!" It punched him in the back of the head, making it bobble back and forth. I let out a cry, reaching for Saitama and wincing as pain shot up my body. Saitama didn't seem fazed by the punch at all and turned to glare at the monster over his shoulder. It snorted, tilting its head to the side. "You didn't immediately fall after taking one of my punches to the head. Impressive. You're definitely something else compared to the other trash I've had to fight."

Saitama sighed, stepping around to face the monster fully. "Not really. It's just that your punches are too damn weak to do anything."

I could faintly hear the crowd murmuring behind me but I ignored them as I continued focusing on the man that held my affections through a blurry vision. The pain in my side was getting worse and worse by the second. ' _Ignore it, dammit! It's not important right now!_ ' I swallowed the bile building in the back of my throat and wiped my eyes of its tears.

The monster was in the middle of a monologue, explaining that it was the Sea King and that it was at the top of the pyramid of all living organisms before being cut off by the bald man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I get it, you're great and all that. Can you skip the talking and come at me already? It's raining." Saitama complained, digging his pinky finger in his ear with bored expression on his face.

The monster roared in anger and threw a punch at him. Saitama moved so fast that all I could keep up with was the giant hole he created within the beast, knocking the crown off its head and making its eyes fly out of its sockets. It fell to the floor with a thud, blood seeping out from underneath it and steam rising from the hole. The crowd behind us began cheering loudly, praising Saitama and crying. Genos and I smiled at the recognition he was finally getting but my smile was short lived as another wave of pain pulsed through me.

I couldn't hold back anymore and threw up, causing fresh tears to spring up from the pain.

"Mitsuki-san!" Genos called my name as the world blurred in and out.

I leaned forward on my hand, my other going to my ribs as everything began spinning. As the world tilted on its axis and started blinking out, the last thing I saw were red boots.


	15. Repercussions

Thank you to: **deathchild221** ; **iZuMi0715** ; **boyishanimeweirdofreak** ; **mechagigan2004** ; **Anime-Kunoichi** ; **The Spade Queen** ; **Emily'sImagination** ; **Azalmega** and **fishy7073** for the follows!

Thank you to: **fishy7073** ; **Azalmega** ; **Emily'sImagination** ; **iZuMi0715** and **TobiHeart** for the favorites!

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Oh, my god, Romeo! You make me blush! Thank you for your kind words! Thank you, thank you so much! I'm very happy that I could surpass your expectations. Aah! I'm acting like a school girl here!

 **Mianko** : Aah, thank you! Haha! Now, now. Just be patient. Hue hue hue! I won't, no worries! But it's seriously sooo addicting. _

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Right?! It hurt to write!

 **Lightningblade49** : Okay, are you psychic or something?! A MIND READER?! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?!

 **Mortred101** : Thank you!

 **Pearlshipper4evar** : Thank you so much! Haha! No problem? Nothing against harems, of course. I just don't write them.

 **Xxyangxx2006** : Oh, yeah, definitely. She's not getting away mentally unscathed. I'm a horrible person to my Mitchan. But I love her, I swear! Yesss! Several badasses around her pretty much 24/7. Thank you!

 **Chapter 15: Repercussions**

I woke up laying in a hospital bed, a I.V stuck in my arm and monitors beeping beside my head. Looking around groggily, I noticed Aiko sitting next to the bed with her head down. Her legs were shaking and she was rocking back and forth, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Aiko-chan." I spoke in a hoarse tone. My throat felt like it was on fire and I longed for something to drink. My best friend's head perked up and she looked at me with saucer-like eyes, fear etched into them. She stood up and slowly walked over to me, never once taking her eyes off of me. Without warning, Aiko slapped me across the face.

"What the _**hell**_ were you thinking?!" She shouted at me. "Running out there like that! You almost died, Mitsuki!" Her voice shook as she screamed. "Do you realize the weight of your actions?! What could've happened?! We could've lost you! _I_ could've lost you!" Aiko began sobbing, unable to speak clearly from how hard she was crying. "Y-Y-You p-piece of s-s-s-shit!" She smacked me pathetically then leaned against me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

When she calmed down, she pulled away with a glare. Squishing my face in between her hands and yanking me closer, she growled at me, "Don't you _ever_ __do that to me again! Do you understand?!" I nodded as much as I could with the grip she had on my face. Aiko released me and sat down on the bed with a tired sigh, holding my hand. I waved my free hand to get her attention and tapped my throat, making small grunting noises. "What? You want something to drink?" I nodded, tapping my throat again. "Alright, I'll be right back." Aiko stood up and made to leave, to which I started protesting with whimpers.

She looked back at me with a smile, "Don't worry. I won't be gone long."

Tears pricked my eyes and I shook my head as I croaked out, "Please don't leave me alone. Please." Aiko sighed again and walked back over to me, wiping away a tear.

"Mitsuki, it's alright. I won't be gone that long but if you want...I can get Saitama-san in here." She offered, pushing my hair behind my ear. My ears perked up at the mention of the bald man's name but I shook my head. I didn't want to see him. Seeing what he did to that monster...it terrified me but at the same time I couldn't help but be awed at his power. ' _What am I going to do?_ '

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and a nurse came in followed by a doctor.

"Oh, you're up!" The doctor spoke in a wheezy tone. He was an old, rickety looking man with snow white hair and a wrinkled face. Shuffling over to me, he gave me a kind smile. "How are you feeling? I imagine not too well. After all, you have a fractured rib and a sprained ankle." He stated, pulling up a stool and sitting down next to the bed. "I've prescribed you some medication for the pain and I'll have the nurse print you out some home care instructions. As far as the ankle is concerned, it doesn't seem to be that severe of a sprain. That being said, I would still like you to rest it and, if you're able to, get an ankle brace. We'll also send you home with care instructions. Got all that?" He chuckled.

I nodded, gripping the blanket and swallowing painfully. He watched me closely as I grimaced.

"Is there something up with your throat?" The doctor asked, signaling me to open my mouth. After checking it, he leaned back. "Seems you might of irritated it. Not to worry! Nothing some water and home remedies won't fix. I don't see the need to give you any more medication." He smiled at me again and patted my head before standing up. I grabbed onto his coat before he could walk away and tugged on it, making him turn back around. "Yes? What is it, my dear?"

"The..other..h-hero." I forced out, wincing in pain. "M-Mumen..R-Rider..." The doctor blinked, perplexed.

"Mumen Rider?"

The nurse spoke up, "Doctor, that man that came in with all of those injuries? That's Mumen Rider."

"Ah! Him! Yes, yes! He's fine, fine." The doctor spoke nonchalantly, shrugging.

"I...wanna...s-see h-him.." I croaked out, letting go of the doctor's coat and gripping the blanket instead. Both the nurse and doctor smiled at me while Aiko ran her fingers through my hair lovingly.

"Sure. Once we get you some water for your throat and wrap up your ankle, we'll get you in a wheelchair and take you to see him. Alright?" The nurse replied, beaming when I nodded. When they left, Aiko turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

"You want to see Mumen Rider but not Saitama-san? Why?" She asked, sitting down on the bed and caressing my hand. I waited until the nurse came back in with a pitcher of water, poured myself a cup and chugged it down before answering.

"I'm...I'm scared." I answered, reaching for the pitcher again. Aiko snatched it away from me and filled up the cup for me.

"Scared of what? Saitama-san?" She asked, holding my hand again.

Just as I was about to answer, noises of fighting could be heard from the hall.

"What do you mean she's only allowed one visitor at a time?! Do I need to tell you who my girlfriend is?!"

Aiko and I turned our heads towards the door as Airi burst through, panting and fighting off three nurses.

"Ma'am, she can only have one visitor at a time! Please, you must wait in the lobby with the rest!" The nurse clinging onto Airi's arm pleaded, trying to pull her out the door.

"Th-That's alright. I need to go check on my husband and daughter anyway." Aiko stated, standing up. The nurses released Airi and left, returning to their stations. She gave me a quick hug, whispering in my ear, "You make the strangest of friends."

"What does that say about you?" I retorted, earning a chuckle as she walked out.

"I think your daughter was drawing on Saitama's head when I saw her." Airi mentioned as Aiko passed by her.

"Seriously? I need a picture of this!" Aiko whipped out her phone and started sprinting down the hall.

Silence fell over the room and I looked down at the bed, twisting the blanket in between my hands.

"So.." Airi finally spoke, her shoes clicking against the tile of the room as she made her way up to my bed, "You're an idiot and an asshole. You know, I had to find out via my _girlfriend_ about what happened. She showed me photo coverage from the hero association and I expected to see Saitama there but what I didn't expect to see was **you**. Right next to a barely alive Genos looking barely alive yourself!" She ranted at me. "You couldn't have text me? Called me? I don't know, emailed me?! To let me know you're alive?!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, hanging my head, "I'm so sorry, Airi-chan. I should've text you the moment I woke up. I didn't think about it."

"Dumbass." Airi cried, crawling onto the bed and hugging me tightly. When I let out a cry of pain, she pulled back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You know what? I'm not sorry, you deserved that." She sniffed, wiping her eyes and smearing her mascara. "Now my make up is all messed up cause of you." Airi whined, letting out a laugh.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, wiping my own eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Airi flicked my nose, smiling at me. I returned it and she held my hands. "Have you seen Saitama yet?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I shook my head, sighing. "Huh? Why not?"

"I don't want to." I stated.

"Are you scared of him now?" Airi inquired, scooting closer. "I saw the photos of what he did. It was amazing." I shook my head again, looking away from her. "But not amazing to you because you're terrified of it. But why?"

"He...he shouldn't be able to do that, Airi-chan. He's human, right? No human can do that! I know he saved me and I know how I feel about him but..but I can't let this go! It's been eating away at me! I don't know what to do!" I squeezed her hands, feeling fresh tears run down my cheeks as my lips trembled.

"Mitsuki." Airi said in a calming tone. "We live in a world filled with monsters and heroes. Hell, my girlfriend is a esper and a strong one at that. Our world isn't normal and it would stand to reason that the people in it aren't either. Does the fact that Saitama can kill things with one punch change how you feel about him?" She asked.

I stayed silent, thinking about her words as I played with her fingers. "No." I finally answered. "No, it doesn't."

"Well, then why are you fretting about it? If he's the one you want, then that shouldn't matter." Airi smiled at me and brought my hands up to her lips. "Stop being such a worry wart, woman. You should have seen Saitama's face when I passed him. I thought he was going to faint if it hadn't been for your friend's daughter climbing all over him, he looked so worried. I think you have some competition." She giggled.

"Damn, Manami-chan is cute, too. That's gonna be difficult." I chuckled then winced, holding my side.

"Oh, are you okay?!" Airi fretted, watching me with concern. Her hands hovered over me, unsure of what to do.  
"Yeah, fine. Just a fractured rib, is all." I tried to smile at her but it faltered when her eyes widened.

"Just a fractured rib?! Oh, my goodness! Why didn't you say so earlier?! And I hugged you so roughly!" Airi placed her hands on her cheeks as she fussed, squishing them.

"Airi-chan, it's fine, honestly." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of water. My throat was starting to hurt again from all of the talking and I massaged it.

"And I've been making you talk all this time when obviously your throat hurts! I'm seriously the worst friend EVER!" Airi lamented, pulling her cheeks down. I rolled my eyes again and drank the rest of my water.

' _Honestly._ '

There was a knock at the door and we both turned to see a nurse walk in with bandages and a wheelchair. "Hello! I'm here to wrap up your ankle and take you to see Mumen Rider, like you requested." She beamed at me and walked over to the bed, throwing the blanket off of my foot. Humming as she gently wrapped my foot, the nurse then helped me sit up and get into the wheelchair. "Would you like to come as well?" She asked Airi, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Oh, no, that's alright. I think it would be better if he actually saw people he knows." Airi shook her head, smiling. "I'll just wait in the lobby, alright?" She turned to me and jabbed her thumb out of the room.

"You don't have to see your girlfriend today?" I asked, pulling my hospital gown down.

"Nah, she's busy today. Oh, I guess I should tell you her name since we're official and all. Her name's Fubuki." Airi beamed happily and took out her phone, showing me a photo of them smiling together. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

I leaned over as much as I could and took a good look at her: She had pale skin that brought out her light green eyes and dark green, chin length hair framing her thin face. Even though the picture wasn't full bodied, I could see that she had been blessed in the chest section.

"Yeah, she is." I mumbled, pulling back. Airi giggled and held the phone close to her chest.

"I'll be in the lobby, Mitsuki!" Airi skipped out of the room with a large smile on her face.

The nurse waited until she was out of ear shot to speak, "To think she's dating Tatsumaki's sister." She began pushing me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Tatsumaki?" I inquired, looking up at her.

She nodded, waving at another nurse. "Yeah, she's an S class hero and Fubuki is her younger sister. Crazy. I should ask for an autograph!" The nurse made a determined face as she turned left at the end of the hallway and stopped at the first door. "Let me just open the door and tell him you're here, alright?" The nurse stepped inside the room, "Mumen-san, you have a visitor."

"Ah, alright." There was rustling and a few grunts. "L-Let them in."

The nurse turned back to me and rolled me in, "Here you are." She pushed me up to the bed and my eyes opened wide at the sight of the hero in front of me.

He had bandages wrapped around his head and his arm was in a sling with several patches on his face.

"M-Mumen." I whispered, pushing up from the chair and ignoring the sharp pain in my side.

"W-Wait a minute, ma'am!" The nurse tried to stop me but I pushed her hands off and climbed onto the bed.

"Mitsuki-san?" Mumen watched me, dark red staining his cheeks. I threw my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. "A-Ah...h-hello, M-Mitsuki-san." He awkwardly placed his good arm around my waist. "I'm glad t-t-to see that y-you're fine."

I sat back, my arms still around the shaggy haired hero. "You dummy." I murmured. "You almost die and you're glad to see that I'm fine." He gave me a sheepish grin. "But then again, I almost died, too. Thank you for trying to save me." Leaning forward again, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His blush deepened and he began fixing his glasses in his flustered state.

"Y-Y-You're w-w-w-welcome." Mumen stuttered out, nibbling on his bottom lip.

I stayed there for a little bit longer, talking with him until the nurse shooed me out to let him rest. Hugging Mumen one last time before I left, I climbed into the wheelchair and was pushed back into my room where silence was waiting for me.

 _ **(CUT!)**_

I laid back against the bed, holding an ice pack on my ribs as I huffed. "It's cold!" I lamented, earning an eye roll from Airi.

"Stop your bitching. The nurse said you have to put an ice pack on it every two hours for fifteen minutes!" She retorted, not looking up from her phone. I huffed again and whined, glancing over at her.

"Are you texting Fubuki-san?" I asked, trying to get my mind off the numbing cold on my side. Airi nodded, clicking away furiously.

"She's trying to help me get a job. Originally, she wanted me to join her group but I don't want to be a hero so that's out of the question." The brunette spoke, pursing her lips.

"Hey, Airi-chan. What happened to Kumiko-san and Mami-san?" Their faces popped up into my head as the timer for fifteen minutes went off and I flung the ice pack onto the counter next to me.

Airi glanced up at me and grinned, "They're good. Kumiko is working at a high end restaurant and Mami works with her brother at his kabuki theater so they're both doing fine. I think Mami is even dating one of the actors there." She giggled behind her hand. I smiled and looked out the window. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to give you this. Genos text me about your birthday a few days ago so I went out and got you a present." Airi walked up to the bed and grabbed my wrist, slipping a silver friendship bracelet onto it.

"Y-You didn't have to!" I sputtered, staring at the bracelet.

"Shut up, I wanted to. I have a matching one. See?" She showed me hers with a grin. "Now you're forever stuck with me. Sorry, kiddo."

"I wanna be stuck with you." I whispered, playing with the beads attached to the bracelet. "I love it. Thank you." Airi didn't answer me and I glimpsed up to see her eyes watering.

"You're seriously the sweetest thing ever!" She exclaimed, hugging me around the neck. I hissed in pain as I was pushed to the side slightly and she immediately let go. "Sorry, sorry!" I waved away her concerns with a small chuckle and she sat down on the bed.

A knock at the door captured both our attentions and we turned to see the nurse with papers and a bag in her hands. "Hello! Hope I'm not interrupting anything but these are your release forms and your clothes. We tried to clean your dress as much as we could but I'm afraid there's still some stains on it. Anyway, if you could look over these and sign them, you're free to go. There's also your home care papers in here. Feel free to call me if there's anything you need help with." She beamed at us and left the room, placing my clothes on the bed after handing me the paperwork.

I looked over them quickly, muttering as I read through them with Airi over my shoulder. I signed them and asked Airi to help me get dressed.

"I should have gone out and bought you new clothes." Airi commented as she pulled out the stained dress.

"No, it's fine. It's just a dress." I replied, wincing as I raised my arms.

"Deep breaths, Mitsuki. There we go." She spoke softly to me as she slipped the dress over my head, running her fingers through my hair afterwards. There was another knock at the door and Airi pointed at the bed, signaling me to sit as she answered it. "Hey, Saitama. What's up?"

My heart began thundering in my chest and I felt all the color drain from my face even though it felt like it was on fire. I felt my ears burn at the sound of his muffled voice and I tried to cover them only to stop when my side protested. Every fiber in my being longed for his touch, to be in his arms, to feel his fingers run through my hair but yet those same fibers wanted me to get up and run for the hills, screaming. I didn't know which one I wanted more.

' _He's dangerous._ '

' _But he's so gentle towards me and everyone else. He's never hurt me._ '

' _Who's to say he won't by accident? He can_ kill _you._ '

' _He wouldn't..._ ' I tried to convince myself but in all reality, Saitama was dangerous. ' _No! He wouldn't ever hurt me! I know he wouldn't!_ ' I gripped my dress and glared at it, repeating that in my head.

"Mitsuki?" Airi murmured my name, gently brushing my hair. I jumped and looked up at her. She smiled and squatted down in front of me. "Someone's here to see you." With that, she looked behind her shoulder and I followed her gaze to see Saitama in civilian clothes standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi, Mitchan." He glanced around the room before his warm, brown eyes settled on me. In his hands were a bouquet of roses and lilies wrapped up with a red ribbon. "I brought you flowers. I-I didn't know what you liked but the flower lady said this would work." Saitama bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

I released a sound that sounded like a sigh and whine mixed together, holding out my arms to him as all of my doubts were washed away the second I laid eyes on him. He smiled at me and walked up to me, handing me the flowers. I placed them on the bed and grabbed onto his clothes, hugging him around the neck as tight as my body would allow. Saitama gently wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the bed, holding me close.

"You goddamn idiot." He whispered in my ear, his voice wobbling slightly. "Don't do that again." I nodded, apologizing over and over again.

' _Shit. I think I'm in love with him._ ' I thought as I nuzzled my face into his sweater, the scent of lavender washing over me.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I sat in the lobby of the hospital, shaking my leg. Mitchan's friend's husband sat not too far from me, leaning over on his knees and glaring at me but I didn't care. All I cared about was Mitchan. ' _What was she doing out there? Why was she out there?! She shouldn't of been there! Why didn't there I get there faster?! Idiot!_ ' I mentally berated myself just as a small girl with black hair waddled over to me with wide, awed filled eyes. I glanced at her, temporarily pulled away from my thoughts.

"Hi." She smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow and glanced around.

' _Whose kid is this?!_ '

"Manami, come back here." The husband of Mitchan's friend growled out from behind me.

"But he hero." The kid, Manami, protested, waddling closer to me. I stared at her, frowning. She then attempted to climb into my lap but couldn't reach so I bent down and picked her up, placing her on my knee. "Hi!" She repeated, giggling.

"Hi." I said back, smiling. Manami scooted closer, gripping the front of my suit with a large smile.

"Auntie friend?" She asked, tugging on my suit. I nodded and she went silent for a second, staring at me before beaming. "Boyfriend?" I couldn't stop the blush that flooded my cheeks, causing her laugh loudly. "Boyfriend! Auntie boyfriend!"

"N-No, just friend." I stated, shaking my head. Manami rocked back and forth, pulling at my suit before noticing my head. She then stood up and reached for it.

"No hair." She stated. "Why no hair?" Manami asked. Irritation sparked in my chest but I squashed it down.

' _She's just a baby. She's not being mean._ '

I smiled up at her, "I trained too hard and became bald." She giggled and tapped my head.

"Hero funny. I like. What name?" Manami asked, leaning down so that her hair was covering my face.

"Saitama." I muffled through her hair, spitting out whatever got into my mouth.

"Sahtama." She repeated. I chuckled at her attempt to say my name, making her smile.

"Yup." I smiled back at her and she squished my cheeks, laughing as I crossed my eyes. She stopped when she heard her dad grumble in the back and curse under his breath.

"Poppa big grump but think he worried about Auntie." Manami said, glancing between her dad and I. "Are you?"

"Yes." I replied, looking down the hallway where Mitchan's room was located. Manami followed my gaze and turned around, tugging on my suit.

"You like Auntie?" She asked, watching me. "Like momma and poppa?" Her head tilted to the side as she waited for my answer.

I blinked and looked at her. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. She nodded and reached up towards my head again, blowing on it and tracing it with her finger. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, glancing up.

"Drawing." She answered.

I frowned but sat still and let her draw on my head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted a brunette running down the hallway with a pissed off look on her face as several nurses pursued her. She gave me a quick glance and I realized that it was Mitchan's former coworker. Pointing down the hallway, she nodded and kept going but was stopped just outside of Mitchan's room.

"What do you mean she's only allowed one visitor at a time?! Do I need to tell you who my girlfriend is?!" She screamed at the nurses hanging off of her, grabbing onto the hospital room door.

"Holy shit." Mitchan's friend's husband commented, watching the whole thing with a look of shock.

"Scary lady." Manami agreed, returning to drawing on my head. Seconds later, Mitchan's friend came sprinting down the hallway with her cellphone out.

"Don't move, Manami! Momma's gonna take a picture of this!" She squealed with an evil smirk on her face.

"I don't remember consenting to this." I retorted, holding her daughter up as she drew a flower.

She scoffed, clicking away, "Like I care. Now shush! This is so cute! Manami, look this way and smile for momma!"

I grumbled under my breath until the pictures were done and Manami tapped me in the face.

"Grumpy." She giggled. Mitchan's friend took her off my lap much to her protests.

"So Mitsuki-chan has a fractured rib and a sprained ankle plus a sore throat. They're giving her medication for the pain and they wrapped her ankle." Mitchan's friend stated, looking at the hallway.

"She doesn't want to see me?" I asked, staring down at my gloves.

"Who would want to see a liar and a cheat?" Her husband spoke up. Mitchan's friend whirled around, glaring at him.

"Jirou, stop it. This is not time." She hissed at him, shutting him up. Turning back to me, she sighed tiredly, "Mitsuki-chan doesn't know what to do, honestly. She's confused. Just give her time, Saitama-san." With that, she sat down with her husband, reprimanding him in a hushed tone.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt cold hearing that. ' _Did I scare her?_ ' Clenching and unclenching my hands, I stood up and left the hospital. I made my way home, my head down as the feeling of despair filled my body. ' _I just wanted to protect her. I don't want her to be afraid of me._ ' If that was the case, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I could feel the glares of the civilians on me but I ignored them, their insults passing over me like the wind as I hurried to the apartment. I couldn't imagine a life with Mitchan there next to me, smiling her sweet smile and laughing at something stupid I did. I craved it. I craved everything; her touch, her body next to mine clinging on for dear life, her voice. The way she said my name could send shivers down my spine in a way I hadn't felt in years, her smile filling my chest with a heat that it had been missing.

Even being close to Mitchan would twist my stomach into knots, sending me into a spiral of confusion. ' _What am I going to do if I lose her?_ ' I asked myself, unlocking the door and stepping into my too-quiet apartment. Kicking off my boots, I undressed and flopped down, staring up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped me and I covered my eyes with my arm, that damn feeling of despair refusing to go away.

 _"Saitama-san!"_ Mitchan's voice sounded out in my head, making me groan and bite the inside of my cheek.

' _Please don't leave._ ' I begged inside my mind, gripping the folded up futon next to me.

~The Next Day, Saitama's P.O.V~

The minute I woke up, I hopped onto the laptop and searched what to do. ' _Flowers? What kind of flowers does Mitchan like?_ ' I blinked, trying to think if she ever mentioned anything about flowers. I nodded and got up, dressing in civilian clothes instead of my suit. "Alright. I'll get flowers before I go see her. Maybe the person there will help me." I wondered aloud, putting on my shoes and stepping outside.

 _ **(CUT!)**_

"Thirty dollars for a bouquet of flowers. That's ridiculous." I grumbled, stomping over to the hospital and gripping the bouquet tightly. "I could've picked flowers from the park instead." My glare melted away as I looked at the roses and lilies and I sighed. "I just hope she likes them." I wished aloud, touching one of the rose's petals softly and accidentally pulling it off. I screamed silently and glanced between the petal and the flower in horror. ' _Shit! I didn't mean to! Oh, man! I hope she doesn't notice!_ '

Tossing the ripped off petal away, I continued on to the hospital, frowning. Agitation bubbled in my chest with every step closer and by the time I stood outside of the building, my palms were sweating. ' _What's wrong with me?! Snap out of it!_ ' I took a deep breath and stepped inside, wiping my hands on my pants. ' _But what if she rejects me? What if she wants nothing to do with me?_ ' My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt a coldness in my chest.

Shaking my head, I pushed my legs to keep moving and walked up to the front desk. The nurse glanced up at me and smiled.

"Hello. I assume you're here for Wakahisa, Mitsuki-san? Normally she's only allowed one visitor at a time but seeing how you have those gorgeous flowers for her, I think I can make an exception." She beamed at me and waved down the hallway. "There's another nurse in there right now going over checkout papers with Wakahisa-san so you might have to wait outside while she changes."

I nodded and power walked over to Mitchan's room, my heart pounding in my throat. A nurse just stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and not even sparing me a glance before shuffling off. I could hear two sets of voices in the room, one belonging to Mitchan's coworker and one to Mitchan. My heart fluttered and my stomach knotted up as they spoke back and forth between each other. ' _Calm down, dumbass._ ' I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, clenching my free hand next to my leg.

A few seconds passed before Mitchan's coworker friend opened the door, "Hey, Saitama. What's up?" She eyed me, blocking any chance from seeing inside of the room.

I stared right at her and lifted up the flowers for her to see. "I came to see Mitchan." I mumbled.

She huffed, narrowing her eyes at me. "Not gonna run with your tail in between your legs today, are you?"

"She didn't want to see me." I murmured, lowering my head.

"You're such a weenie. She was scared but that who better than you to make her feel better, dummy?" Mitchan's friend rolled her eyes. "Alright, hold on." As she walked over to Mitchan, I thought I heard her grumble about two people in love being in denial was frustrating. She left the door open and I saw Mitchan with her head down, gripping the dress that she was wearing during the incident.

' _I should take her shopping._ ' I thought as her friend squatted down in front of her and called her name.

"Someone's here to see you." Her friend murmured softly, looking over her shoulder at me. Mitchan lifted her head slowly and stared at me.

"Hi, Mitchan." I spoke thickly, glancing around the room before letting my eyes land on the brunette. "I brought you flowers. I-I didn't know what you liked but the flower lady said this would work." I bit my lip, not sure what I was supposed to do.

Mitchan let out a strangled noise mixed between a sigh and a whine and held out her arms towards me. I smiled at her and walked up to the bed, handing her the flowers. She took them and placed them on the bed, turning back to me and grabbing onto my clothes, shocking me. Mitchan then hugged me as tight as she could, pulling me closer. I glanced at her friend quickly, who gestured at Mitchan, and I looked back at the woman that confused me so much.

Wrapping my arms as gently as I could around her waist, I picked her up off the bed and held her close, feeling at ease as her body conformed to mine. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and tightened my hold on her dress.

"You goddamn idiot." I said, my voice shaking as I whispered in her ear. "Don't do that again." I commanded, closing my eyes. She nodded against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mitchan kept apologizing, her voice a high pitched whisper as though she was trying to keep herself from crying.

' _Shit. I think I'm in love with her._ ' I thought as I nuzzled my face into her hair, the scent of peaches washing over me.

~Later that day, Mitsuki's P.O.V~

Saitama insisted on getting me a new dress after checking out of the hospital, asking Airi to tag along as he didn't know women's fashion at all.

"Saitama-san, really, I don't need a new dress." I complained from his back, looking over his shoulder at him. He shushed me and I puffed out my cheeks, leaning against his back again.

"Just accept the spoiling, Mitsuki." Airi smirked next to me and ghosted her fingers up my leg, tickling me. I giggled and smacked her hand away. "But seriously, you do need a new dress. This one is destroyed." She commented, tugging at the hem of the dress.

"Yeah, but Saitama-san, you already got me flowers and you and Genos got me this necklace! I would feel bad making you spend more money on me." I whined.

"I want to. You deserve nice things, Mitchan." Saitama stated, stepping into a small clothing boutique and setting me down on one of the chairs. I blushed as his hands brushed down my legs and I pulled my dress down, wincing. "Do you know her size?" He asked Airi, who nodded. "Good. Mitchan, stay here." He ordered and walked off with Airi in search of dresses.

I watched them leave and sighed, leaning back against the wall. Shuffling caught my attention and I glanced over to my right, noticing a group of people making their way over to me. I blinked and turned away, flinching as I tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"Hey." One of the men in the group, leaning down near me. I glanced up at him and said nothing. "I just saw you with that bald man. Isn't he that cheating hero, Saitama?" He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I whirled around to face him, glaring daggers. "Saitama-san doesn't cheat. You don't know what you're talking about." I hissed at the man, causing him to smirk more.

"Oh? I don't? The bastard said so himself after his fight with that sea monster that he was a cheat. So who's the one that doesn't know what they're talking about?" He sneered, getting in my face.

"Shut up and fuck off." I snarled, anger rising in my chest.

"Ooh, look, Kenji. She's getting sassy with you." One of the girls in the group snickered behind her hand.

I gripped my dress and bit the inside of my cheek. ' _I'm in no condition to be picking fights but...they're bad mouthing the man I love. I can't let that go even if I don't know what's going on._ '

"It seems so." The man named Kenji stepped closer and grabbed my face, instantly sending warning signals throughout my body. I smacked his hand away, ignoring the searing pain coming from my side.

"Don't touch me." I spat at him. "You're all so fucking ungrateful. The shit Saitama goes through just to protect your dumb asses and what does he get in return? Nothing but contempt and animosity." I scoffed when they were taken aback. "If it were me, I'd let you get what was coming to you without a second thought." I raged, forcing myself to stand up despite the growing throbbing spreading throughout my rib cage.

I started limping away to search for Airi and Saitama, wanting to go home when I was yanked back. A sharp prickle shot up my leg and my side and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Hey!" The girl that snickered earlier was holding onto my arm, an angry expression marring her dolled up face. "You can't talk to us like that! We're civilians and we deserve protection!" She then smirked. "Don't be mad just because your _boyfriend_ __isn't an actual hero nor will ever be considered one no matter how high ranked he is."

All I saw was red and I yanked my arm from her grasp, pulled it back and let it connect with her nose. Feeling the bone crack under my fingers brought pleasure to me and I couldn't help but smile as her friend screamed.

"What the hell, you crazy bitch?!" Kenji screeched, running over to his passed out friend.

I loomed over them, holding up my bloody hand and glaring at them. "If I hear you bad mouth Saitama one more time, her nose won't be the only thing I break. Got it?" They nodded and scooped her up, booking it out of the store. As soon as they were out of sight, all the adrenaline escaped my body and I sagged against the wall with a strangled sigh.

"Mitchan?" Saitama's voice sounded out behind me and I glanced at him over my shoulder with a tired gaze. "Why is there blood on your dress? And why are we getting kicked out?" That's when I realized that there were security guards standing around me and were also behind Saitama and Airi, holding onto their arms.

"Oh...I may or may not of punched someone." I mumbled, turning away from Saitama with a flushed face.

"Mitsuki!" Airi yelled from behind the bald man, a scolding tone in her voice.

' _Ah, man. I'm gonna get it._ ' I lamented as we were escorted out of the boutique. "But Airi-chan! They were saying awful things! I couldn't let it go!" I whined as Airi stomped over to me.

"Like what?!" She hissed at me. I pouted and twiddled my thumbs. "Spit it out, Mitsuki!"

"They were saying awful things about Saitama-san." I murmured, looking down so that my hair covered my blush. Airi let out an exasperated sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"Jeez, Mitsuki. You didn't have to punch someone." She groaned, rubbing her face. "At least think of your injuries." I nodded and climbed onto Saitama's back, gripping his sweater. "Didn't even get the chance to find you a damn dress." Airi grumbled as we began walking back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, leaning my forehead in between Saitama's shoulder blades. She grunted in response.

"We can always go another day, Mitchan." Saitama assured me, his fingers tapping the inside of my knee. Goosebumps rose up on my skin and I shifted as little as I could. I felt eyes on me and I glimpsed in my peripherals to see Airi smirking at me.

I huffed under my breath and redirected my attention back to the back of Saitama's bald head until we reached the apartment door where we parted ways with Airi.

"Well, I guess I'll head on home. You guys need your rest and stuff so I'll see you guys later. Text me, Mitsuki." Airi winked at me, waving as she jogged down the steps. I blushed furiously and refused to answer when Saitama asked me what was wrong.

"L-Let's just go inside!" I yelled unnecessarily, covering my cheeks.

"Uh...okay." Saitama agreed, unlocking the door but stopped. I blinked and looked between him and the door.

"Saitama-san, what's wrong?"

"Someone's in the apartment." He whispered, stiffening up.

"W-What?!" I began panicking. "H-H-How?! I-I didn't give anybody the key!"

"Shh." Saitama placed his finger on his lips and I shut up instantly. "Get behind me, Mitchan." I nodded and shuffled to stand behind him, grabbing onto his sweater. We slowly made our way into our apartment, noticing that the lights were on in the living room. Saitama stopped just outside of the living room and signaled for me to stay there, taking my hands off his sweater with a gentle squeeze. Taking a deep breath, he jumped out with a roar and tackled whoever was in the room.

Sounds of a scuffle reached my ears followed by a thump and a grunt.

"Got you-huh, Genos?!" Saitama yelled out. My eyes widened and I limped out from the dark hallway and into the lit up room. "What the hell are you doing being all sneaky?" Saitama asked, getting off of the blonde cyborg.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Sensei. You did just attack me." Genos retorted, brushing himself off as he sat up.

I immediately honed in on Genos, everything else becoming a blur around me. "G-Genos..." I whispered. He turned towards me, his vibrant yellow eyes falling on me. Both of them. He was put back together, no longer missing any parts or being disintegrated by the acid. My vision jarred for I don't know how long, replacing his image with the one of him falling apart as he gasped in pain and I stiffened as tears pricked my eyes.

"Mitsuki-san?"

"Mitchan?"

Both men spoke my name at the same time and I was pulled out of the hallucination as the tears slid down my cheeks. A small gasp escaped past my lips and I forced myself forward, reaching out with one hand as the other gripped my necklace. "Genos-kun...Genos-kun..." I whimpered, limping over to him. Once I was close enough to him, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Genos-kun!" I wailed, grabbing onto him for dear life.

I began crying uncontrollably against his chest as he placed his cold hands on my shoulders.

"Mitsuki-san, I am sorry for worrying you...and for not protecting you." He said dejectedly. I shook my head, digging my fingers into his metal chest.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I was so...so scared of losing you, Genos-kun." I hiccuped in between sobs. "And it's all my fault. That happened to you because of me. If it weren't for me, you would've-" Genos cut me off by pushing me away from him gently and glaring at me.

"No, do not dare blame yourself, Mitsuki-san. I jumped in front of that acid because I wanted to protect you. It is not your fault. I...I was no match for that sea king anyway." Genos stated, his features softening. He then pulled me back into a hug, resting his chin on my head as I sobbed into his chest. In the end, Saitama had to pry me off to put ice on my irritated ribs and ankle which made Genos freak out with worry.

We ordered take out that night as I had refused to let Genos to be more than a few centimeters away from me without clinging to his arm. Saitama kept laughing at how red Genos' face would get when his arm was squished in between my breasts and he refused to look at me as he sat back down, taking my hand. As the night approached, dread started filling my chest and I kept glancing at the clock more frequently. I didn't want the men to know but I was terrified of going to sleep, plagued by nightmares of the incident. As I stared at the clock, zoning out, a tap on the shoulder called me back and I whirled around with a gasp to see Saitama smiling at me.

"Come on, Mitchan. You need to change." He spoke gently, throwing the clothes over his shoulders and scooping me up bridal style. Saitama grinned at me as he brought me close to his face and I blushed a deep red all the way up to my ears. I twirled my hair around my finger the entire way to the bathroom as he set me down as gently as he could. "Alright. I'll be outside, okay?" Saitama patted my head, his hand lingering on my cheek for a few seconds before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Gritting my teeth, I hurriedly changed, letting out a few whimpers here and there. When I was done, my face was flushed from the pain and I was out of breath, leaning onto the wall. "S-Saitama-san." I croaked out, soreness creeping into my throat from all the crying. ' _Shit. I'm just one big walking train wreck._ ' Reaching out, I tapped on the door with my forefinger and the door slowly opened.

"Done, Mitchan? Crap, you okay?" He picked me up and hurried back over to the living room, turning on the fan. "Hey, maybe we should have your friend stay here for a bit, huh?" Saitama asked, worry coloring his eyes.

"Maybe." I mumbled, trying to fight off the drowsiness coming over me. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy and my body sluggish. I heard Saitama chuckle and his fingers ran through my hair before curling around my own fingers.

"I think it's time for bed for Mitchan." He said, smiling. I tried to shake my head but it felt too heavy to move.

' _No. I don't want to sleep! Please! Don't make me sleep!_ ' I protested inside my mind as he set up the futon and blankets, laying me down. "G-Genos-kun." I requested, my words sluggish.

"I am here, Mitsuki-san." Genos sat down next to me, taking hold of my hand and leaning against the wall. My eyes started to close as he brushed his thumb against the back of my hand slowly, sleep overtaking me.

~Later~

I sat up with a gasp, sweating and my hair sticking to my skin. Something cold touched my heated skin and I glanced down with wide eyes. Instead of being in the living room, lying down on the futon and squished between two men; I was on tile floor, alone, wearing the floral dress that I had worn a couple of days ago.

"No...no." I grasped my head, leaning down in between my legs. "Please...not again."

"Mitsuki-san..." A gurgled voice called out for me above my head. I whimpered and shook in fear.

"No...stop it..." I covered my ears as tears blurred my vision.

"Look at me, Mitsuki-san." The voice commanded. I shook my head and started rocking back and forth.

"I don't want to. I don't want to! Just stop!" I screamed, digging my nails into the skin around my ears. "Please, Genos-kun...don't make me see you like that. I can't." My voice shook as I pleaded with dream Genos.

"But it is your fault that I look this way." He replied, venom weaved into his voice. I looked up at him at that, tears streaming down my face. A deteriorating Genos stared back, missing both arms and the muscle and bone showing as the acid ate through the metal. He glared at me with red eyes, hatred flowing off of him.

"Genos-kun, please! I never wanted this to happen!" I cried, reaching out for him. He smacked my hand away and grabbed my throat.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET IT?! WHY DID YOU GET IN MY WAY?!" Genos roared, squeezing my throat.

"G-Genos-kun, I-I'm sorry." I choked out, grabbing onto his hand.

"Not yet you are not." He snarled at me and the scene changed, Genos washing away with it. I fell to the floor, coughing as I gasped for air. Rain started falling, soaking me in an instant and I lifted my head to see Genos laying face down as the Sea King walked over to him, my heart dropping into my stomach.

"No! No! Please!" I sobbed, trying to get up. My body refused to move and I watched in horror as the monster repeatedly stomped on Genos and tore him apart until he stopped moving. Letting out a scream, the scene lingered on for a few seconds, torturing me before finally once again changing. "No more! NO MORE! Wake up, Mitsuki! Wake up!" I pinched myself over and over again with no luck. My head dropped down onto the tile, cooling my forehead as I cried.

My crying was cut short as I felt a hand curl around my waist and suddenly yank me off the floor. I let out a cry and came face to face with the Sea King. He had a toothy smile on his face as I wriggled in his grasp.

"Ohohoho! Look what I caught! A little play toy." He laughed, smiling wider.

I punched at his hand and called out for Saitama and Genos desperately.

"Ah? Oh, you mean those two little soldiers from earlier? I already **killed them**." He laughed gleefully, squeezing his hand around me tighter.

I shrieked and shook my head in denial, "Can't be. No, they wouldn't...they wouldn't die so easily."

He laughed again and jabbed his thumb behind him, "Wanna see?" He turned around and shoved me forward, my eyes landing on the bloody mess of Saitama's and Genos' bodies. I started breathing heavy as bile crept up the back of my throat at the sight while the Sea King guffawed behind me. "Such weaklings. WEAKLINGS! Didn't last two seconds against me! How pathetic and boring. But now I have you to play with." He turned me back around so that I was facing him again. "Give me delicious screams, will you? Those two were such disappointments."

His free hand came towards me and I felt his nails dig underneath my skin. I started screaming as he began pulling upwards, pain searing throughout my body.

"So delicious!" He shivered with ecstasy, blooding dying his nails red. "Give me more!"

I woke up screaming and shot up, disregarding the pain in my ankle and side. My hair stuck to my skin from sweat and I clawed at the pajama shirt, desperate to get it off.

"Mitchan! Mitchan!" Saitama got up and tried to grab my hands, furthering my distress.

"No! NO!" I slapped him across the face and stood up, rushing for the door as fast as I could. I pulled it open, hearing Saitama run after me, and ran outside. It was pouring rain, the sound deafening. I stopped for a split second before heading for the staircase, ignoring the waves of pain. Arms looped around my waist and dragged me backwards before the rain hits me. I screamed again and kicked at Saitama with my good leg, punching at his arms. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"Mitchan, stop! You were dreaming! It was just a dream!" He yelled over the rain, struggling to take me back inside. I grabbed onto the railing and pulled, feeling myself slip out of his grasp slightly. "Mitchan! Please!" Saitama grabbed at one of my arms and tugged it off the railing, making us collide into the wall of the apartment. We slid down the wall and he trapped my arms under his until I stopped moving. Saitama then spun me around so that I was facing him and cupped my cheeks.

I stared wide eyed at him, breathing heavy as I searched his face. Reaching forward suddenly, I ghosted my fingers over his face; his eyes, his nose; his lips. "Are you real?" I whispered, pulling away from him. He nodded, tugging on my limp hair. "How do I know you're not just some illusion?! How do I know I'm not dreaming?!"

Saitama gripped my pajama shirt and yanked me forward, slamming my head against his chest. He then placed his hand on my head to keep me there, wrapping his free arm around my waist. "Can you hear my heartbeat?" He asked, covering my ear and blocking out the rain. I stayed silent, waiting until I could hear the usually steady beat in his chest but this time his heart was beating rapidly. I disregarded that fact and nodded to let him know I could hear it. "Does that answer your question? I'm real, Mitchan." He glanced down at me and began caressing my hair.

I nodded again, tears soaking his shirt as I buried my face into it. We stayed like that for a few seconds longer before Saitama spoke up again.

"Let's get back inside. Don't want to catch a cold." He shivered slightly and helped me stand up. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he carried me back to the futon and laid down with his arms still enveloped around me. "Don't be scared." Saitama whispered in my ear, rubbing my back. "I'm right here."

"Okay." I whispered back, digging my nails into his shirt as I pressed my body up against his. Closing my eyes, I allowed the lull of sleep to once again claim me with the heat from Saitama's body keeping me warm.

~The Next Day~

The three of us were walking back from the grocery store, Saitama and Genos carrying all of the groceries as I hobbled in between them and held onto Saitama's arm. It had taken so much convincing to come with them and even then I was forced into being carried around on the bald man's back the entire time, much to my embarrassment. They even refused to let me carry any of the bags, even the ones that barely had anything in them which furthered my frustration at being injured.

As I wallowed in my self despair, a parachute caught my eye and I watched as it floated down and landed. Before I could ask what it was, Saitama spoke up.

"What in the hell is that thing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Genos put the bags on the floor and walked up the parachute, pulling it off the cardboard box it was tied around.

"It is the mail, Sensei. Regular postal services cannot come through here so they have to send it by parachute." Genos explained, starting to open the box as Saitama and I made our way over to him.

"So is it the postal service that delivers the parachute or the hero association?" I inquired, looking into the box. There was a mountain of letters piled all the way up to the top, most of them addressed to Genos in cute envelopes.

"The hero association does. These are messages from the people we protect to us, sort of like fan letters." He explained, picking up some letters to show Saitama and I.

"Oh." Saitama and I responded at the same time.

"Wait a second, some of those are for me!" Saitama exclaimed, a grin pulling at his lips. "Let's head inside and open them!" Genos nodded and stood up, glancing between the groceries, me and the box.

"Uh...Genos-kun?" I asked, not liking the look on his face one bit.

"Sensei, if you don't mind carrying Mitsuki-san, I can carry the groceries and the box." Genos offered, holding his forefinger to his chin. Saitama shrugged and placed his groceries over to Genos' pile.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He agreed, turning towards me. I held my hands up, waving them back and forth.

"Oh, no, no! It's alright! Really! I can walk up the stairs just fine so you don't need to carry me. Honestly, Genos-kun, you worry too much." I beamed at him and began limping towards the staircase. I almost made it but my ankle gave out halfway there and I fell face first towards the ground. A hand grabbed onto my shirt, stopping me right before my nose hit the floor, and pulled me back up. My back collided with Saitama's chest and my face heated up from the sudden contact.

"Don't push yourself too much, Mitchan." Saitama whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip hard as what felt like electricity shot through my body, creating goosebumps on my arms while nodding. I didn't trust myself to speak as I gripped the front of my pink dress and my face burned up more and more by the second. "Good girl." Saitama complimented me, lifting me up bridal style as gently as he could. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I nuzzled my face into the crook of his jaw.

I heard his breath hitch but I brushed it off, closing my eyes and intertwining my fingers together to strengthen my hold. We started walking towards up the stairs, Saitama taking careful steps as to not jostle me and Genos somehow got the door open even with both hands full. Stepping in sideways so as to not hit my feet, Saitama walked in after Genos and stopped at the entrance while Genos kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to put the groceries down. He then came back and slipped off my sandals very gently, his cold fingers brushing against my skin and sending a jolt up my legs.

"I apologize, Mitsuki-san." Genos said, glancing up at me.

"I-It's alright, really." I stammered back, sliding my hand down to Saitama's chest to look at the cyborg. He smiled at me and went back into the kitchen as Saitama slipped off his sandals, walking into the living room. "Ah, Saitama-san! I could have walked this!" I protested when he sat me down on a sitting mat.

He shook his head, "No. After last night, you've already irritated your ribs and ankle more than you should've. Stay there. We're gonna put the groceries away and then I'll get you an ice pack and something for your throat." Saitama commanded, ignoring my pout. I sighed once he was out of sight, staring down at my hands.

' _I'm so useless. I'm supposed to be putting away the groceries and yet here I am, having the men do it instead and being doted on. All because I can barely move. I'm so fucking useless!_ ' Tears stung my eyes as I clenched my hands into fists. ' _Stop crying. It doesn't do anything._ ' I roughly wiped away the tears and sniffled when a hand landed on my head. Looking up to see Saitama smiling down at me, he patted my head a few times before handing me an ice pack.

"Genos is coming with some tea, Mitchan. For your throat." He said, sitting down next to me. Sure enough, the blonde cyborg walked in with a tray of three cup filled to the brim with tea. I thanked him as I accepted my cup from him, blowing on it to cool it down. "Let's go through the mail together, yeah?" Saitama asked me, grinning. I nodded as Genos emptied the box on the table, scooting closer to the bald headed man as I took a sip of my tea.

Genos sorted it out, placing what was addressed to Saitama in one pile and what was addressed to him in another, which was ridiculously large. Saitama and I sat down with our backs to the cyborg and I watched as he opened his first letter meticulously while gulping. What it said made my blood boil and I gritted my teeth:

 **YOU COWARDLY BASTARD! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! CHEATER!**

Saitama stared at it for a second before placing it down and grabbing the next one, opening it to similar wording:

 **YOU AREN'T A HERO! SHAME ON YOU!**

I felt myself getting angrier and angrier by the second, digging my nails into the ice pack and making it crinkle under the pressure. The last one pushed me over the edge and I blew up after reading it:

 **JUST QUIT ALREADY, LOSER!**

I let out a loud shriek, grabbing all of the hate mail and ripping them to shreds with my hands.

"I've fucking had it! I'VE HAD IT!" I screeched, throwing the torn pieces everywhere. "I'll beat the shit out of everyone that sent those letters!" Stomping on the pieces with my good foot, I let out all of my rage until I burned out and I was panting against the table.

"Wow, Mitchan." Saitama commented, watching me with a passive expression. "Thanks but it's alright. Those people need a hobby anyway." He brushed it off with a shrug, looking away, and my chest tightened as I stared at him. This was the man that I loved, the one that didn't care what others thought about him even though he was putting himself in danger just to protect them for no other reason than because he wanted to. "Oh, hey, there's one more!" Saitama's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced over his shoulder at the letter.

Opening it neatly, he pulled it out to read it:

 **To the Hero Saitama: THANK YOU!**

I blinked and reread it, leaning in closer in case I read it wrong.

"Somebody's thanking me." Saitama pointed out, staring at the letter.

"Perhaps it was from someone you saved." Genos smiled then glanced at the letter, "I wonder who it is from, though." Saitama shrugged, putting the letter down and stretching. A bit of his stomach poked through and I couldn't help but stare as his muscles rippled. Feeling eyes on me, I looked behind me to see Genos' eyes on me and I whirled around, embarrassed.

"Are there anymore?" Saitama asked, scratching the back of his head. I grabbed the slightly melting ice pack and put it back on my ribs, twitching from the cold.

"There's one more, Sensei, and it's addressed to you from the hero association." Genos replied, handing it to him. Saitama raised an eyebrow as he took it from the cyborg.

"Hero association? Am I getting fired? Oh, well. I don't really care either way." He opened it, tilting his head to the side. "The hell?"

"What does it say, Saitama-san?" I questioned, blinking. Saitama handed it to me and I snatched it from him, reading it over.

"Approval: C class, rank 1; Saitama. Hero name, none." My face lit up and I beamed at Saitama. "Congratulations, Saitama-san! You've been promoted to rank 1 of C class!" I clapped my hands after giving him the letter back. "I'm happy for you!" Saitama smiled at my enthusiasm, folding up the letter.

"Thanks, Mitchan. Seems they want me to go in for an interview or something." He stated. "So don't worry about making dinner for me." Saitama started standing up and I grabbed onto his shirt, making him look at me.

Taking a deep breath to gather my courage, I spoke up, "Before you leave, Saitama-san, I have something for you." Using his shirt to pull myself onto my knees, I placed a brief kiss on his cheek close to his lips. "Thank you...for saving me." I whispered, hugging him. A red color stained his cheeks and he mumbled out a "no problem" before shuffling out of the house with no further words. Turning back to Genos, I crawled over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. The cyborg's face turned as red as a tomato and he froze in his writing.

"M-Mitsuki-san. What was that for?" He asked, touching his cheek.

"For protecting me and keeping me safe." I replied with a smile. Genos became flustered, shaking as he put his pen down.

"I-I am going to m-make d-dinner now." He stood up suddenly and rushed into the kitchen as I giggled behind my hand.


	16. The Week Starts with a Bang!

Thank you to: **RedFireCandy** ; **CzarAndrew** ; **MouldyDiamond** ; **Dragon Alchemist** ; **TravisCruz88** ; **SidheBlinded** ; **NeedaMoment** ; **GirlGuest** ; **FreeRainbowsWithLove** ; **Tabitha Underwood** ; **musicmoilife247** ; **darkknightwriter** ; **Knightmare147** ; **snowblnd** ; **PersonaInsane** ; **Tommy298** ; **godfish** ; **hmm k bye** ; **GaarasMyBoyzz** and **thundercharger123** for the follows!

Thank you to: **thundercharger123** ; **PersonaInsane** ; **musicmoilife247** ; **Tabitha Underwood** ; **FreeRainbowsWithLove** ; **GirlGuest** ; **raptorfire777** ; **Artyon** ; **Dragon Alchemist** ; **CzarAndrew** ; **Lucifer's Call** ; **XionNight** ; **Leon29 The Wolf** ; and **lovinurbuks** for the favorites! Thank you guys so much! Seriously! You guys lift my spirits!

 **Lovinurbuks** : Thank you so much! Aah! I love the ship name! Mitama just sounds so freaking adorable. Ohoho! I have so many ideas of how I'm gonna do it. Mwahaha!

 **Lightningblade49** : Dude, it was satisfying for me...We shall see. Hue hue hue!

 **Pearlshipper4evar** : Thank you very much! So sweet!

 **Mianko** : Yay! Although it was only to themselves. Lol. Unfortunately, she does. I assume it would come with having to deal with such a horrible event like the Sea King.

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Yeah but she has two men that'll help so that's good. Haha! Thank you!

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Aah! Thank you, Romeo! Lol, seriously, you should work as a detective! You're so good at figuring these things out! There's no such thing as too much MGS.

 **CzarAndrew** : Ah, thank you! As far as Airi's and Fubuki's relationship, I'm trying to go as slow with them as possible so we'll see what happens with them. Thank you for your input!

 **Adelgirl** : Most likely just as you described. Lol. Saitama would probably freak out and watch over Mitchan awkwardly while Genos is the one that makes her soup and constantly checks her temperature to make sure she's fine. Lol.

 **Tommy298** : Thanks! I'm quite irritating myself so I try. Lol.

Sorry for this chapter being over a week late! I've been in a slight funk lately so I just needed some time to catch up on writing and relax. Anyway, I feel much, much better now so please enjoy this chapter! I love you all!

 **Chapter 16: The Week Starts with a Bang!**

The week that I started working for Bang rolled around quickly and I stood outside of the dojo, trying to dry my sweating palms on my pants. There were bags underneath my eyes that I had tried desperately to cover up with make up but I still looked tired and beat down from lack of sleep due to the persisting nightmares. Hearing my phone ping, I checked it to see a thumbs up emoji from Genos and I couldn't help but smile, feeling my courage build back up. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited, clearing my throat. I could hear fighting from inside and knocked again, the fighting stopping and footsteps hurrying over to the door.

It slide open violently and a large man loomed over me, glaring daggers. "Who dares disturb our training session?!" His voice was a low growl coming from deep in his chest. I stared up at him in awe, my mouth hanging wide open as I tried to force words out. He raised a bushy black eyebrow and crossed his burly arms, waiting for my answer.

"I-I-I'm h-here for m-my f-first d-d-day." I stammered out, unable to take my eyes off the giant.

"First day? First day of what? Training? Ha! You'd be crushed in a matter of seconds, little girl." The man grumbled out a laugh from deep in his chest, his entire body shaking. I glowered at him, clenching my fists when a hand landed on his elbow.

"Now, now. No need to be torment my new assistant, Ryunosuke." Bang stepped out behind the large man named Ryunosuke, his beard pulled upwards.

Ryunosuke grinned down at the old man and bowed, "Forgive me, Sensei. I didn't realize that this girl was your assistant. Now that I look at her, she is quite the cutie pie." He let out his raucous laugh again, his hands on his hips. I wanted to punch him in his big gut and I huffed.

"Ryunosuke, perhaps you should go back to training." Bang tapped on the large man's elbow.

"Yes, Sensei." Ryunosuke responded, wiping a small tear from his eye and bowing before stomping back inside.

"Please don't hold it against him. He's a good man but still a bit of a brute." Bang sighed before looking me over. "I understand that you were injured during the attack on City J meaning you won't be able to start training for a while."

My anger dissipated and I looked down at the ground, "Y-Yes, Bang-san, that's correct. I have a fractured rib and a sprained ankle. But I can still do paperwork and I can still be your assistant!" I assured him, glancing at the old man with my hands clasped together. He nodded and gestured to come inside, walking away from the entrance with his hands behind his back. I quickly slipped off my flats and followed behind him as fast as I could.

"That's fine. For now, we'll hold off on your training and just stick to paperwork. Once your injuries heal, we'll start with strengthening your muscles." Bang stated, nodding to his students as they bowed to him when he passed. I waved to them, smiling in return of their stares before hobbling after Bang. He led to me a desk sitting in the back of the room. "We moved it out of the office and placed it here for you. Charanko figured it would be best if you could interact with the students as well as not be cooped up in that stuffy office." Bang mentioned, standing next to the desk.

"Oh, how nice of Charanko-san." I smiled, leaning against the desk. It was already scattered with papers. ' _I've got my work cut out for me._ ' I thought, grabbing a bank statement from the corner of the desk before it fell over. "Oh, I almost forgot. Bang-san, how much will my paycheck be?" It felt awkward asking that question but it needed to be asked. I had to start saving up in order to move out. ' _Right. I have to move out. I almost forgot about the deal._ '

Bang stayed quiet for a second, scratching his beard. "Hmm. How does 25 dollars an hour sound? As a starting point. I think that's pretty reasonable." He answered, nodding. I gaped at him, shocked.

' _T-Twenty-five dollars?! AN HOUR?! DID HE JUST SAY STARTING POINT?!_ ' My brain metaphorically imploded and I was speechless for a bit.

"Is that not enough, young one?" Bang asked, tilting his head. I snapped out of my reverie and shook my head furiously.

"N-No, that's m-more than e-e-enough, Bang-san!" I smiled at him nervously. He nodded, his eyes twinkling mischievously, crinkling as he smiled. "I-I guess I'll get to work." I sat down in the chair as slowly as I could, wincing a bit, and started sorting the papers. He left me to it, wandering off towards his students. I separated the papers into different piles, looking at them as I went through the mess. Every now and then, a student would come over and introduce themselves before heading back.

A few letters caught my eye and I scooped them up, bringing them closer to look at them. They were challenges directed at Bang, demanding for a fight and offering up the reputation of their own dojo. My eyes widened and I stood up abruptly, immediately regretting that decision when a sharp pain jolted through my body. ' _Ow, ow, ow! Bad idea, Mitsuki. Really, really bad idea._ ' I hissed as I rubbed my ribs and hobbled off to find my employer.

"Bang-san!" I called for the old man, limping along the corridors.

"Is there something you need?" His voice sounded out from behind me and I let out a screech, curling into myself. I whirled around to find Bang chuckling, his mustache quivering.

"Bang-san, please. I've got enough injuries. I don't think a heart attack should be added to the list." I protested, covering my heart and fanning myself.

"I apologize, young one." Bang smiled. I pursed my lips and held out the papers towards him.

"Bang-san, these people are challenging you for the dojo." I stated, staring at him. He glanced over them with a bored expression on his face and shrugged.

"I've seen them." He said nonchalantly, waving them away. I brought them back towards me, glancing down at them.

"Is it alright to ignore them?" I inquired, flipping through the letters. He shrugged again and began walking off towards the training mat. "Bang-san?" I blinked. "W-Wait, Bang-san! You're just going to ignore them?!" I limped after him.

"I don't see why not. They haven't come after me even though I've ignored them multiple times." Bang replied over his shoulder. I blinked again and glimpsed at the letters once more.

"What would you like me to do with them, then? They can't just sit on the desk forever." I asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Whatever you like, young one." Bang shrugged. I watched him walk away from me and into the training mat.

"T-That's not an answer, Bang-san!" I exclaimed, frowning. He chuckled at that and disappeared into the throng of his students as I grumbled. "I guess I'll shred them. No point in keeping them if he isn't going to answer to them. Do we even have a shredder?" I thought out loud, making my way back to the desk and sitting down slowly. Looking around, I couldn't find a shredder anywhere and huffed. ' _Dammit. Guess I'll just cut them up._ '

Grabbing a pair of scissors, I set to work and cut up the letters into neat little triangles, placing them in a pile to be thrown away later.

"That looks nice."

I looked up from cutting the last letter to see Charanko squatting in front of the desk, his arms folded beneath his chin. He looked tired and honestly beat to hell.

"Charanko-san, you look like you've been through hell and back. What happened?" I asked, putting down the scissors and letter. He grinned at me, rubbing his nose with his finger.

"I gave Ryunosuke a good beating but he got in a few good licks here and there." Charanko explained. He picked up one of the triangles and played with it. "Enjoying your first day of work?" He asked, twisting the triangle around his fingers. I nodded and starting cutting again. "That's good. I can't wait for you to start training, though." Charanko grinned again, tapping the paper on the desk. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked, finishing up the paper and sweeping them up towards the trashcan.

"Cause I get to help train you." Charanko answered in a singsong voice and tossed the paper into the air. I watched him, amused, as he kept playing with the piece of paper.

"I see. Having fun there, Charanko-san?" I questioned, smirking.

"Oh, loads. I'm easily entertained." He remarked, now blowing it into the air.

"I can tell." I giggled, leaning my chin into my hand as I watched him. I glanced over his shoulder to see Ryunosuke glaring over at us as he wiped blood from his nose. "Although, I think Ryunosuke-san wants another round with you, Charanko-san." I informed him, pointing at the large man. The light haired man glanced over his shoulder and sighed.

"I guess I'll give him one." Charanko lamented, standing up and stretching. "See you later, Mitsuki. Be sure to watch, yeah?" He waved and jogged back over to Ryunosuke. "Alright! Ready to lose again, big man?" Charanko taunted him, earning a growl from the burly man. I let out a quiet laugh and shook my head, returning to the papers in front of me.

After sorting through the easiest of papers, I glanced up to watch the bout between Charanko and Ryunosuke. The messy light haired man moved swiftly around the giant, blocking all of attacks with ease. The smile was gone from his face and was replaced by a look of determination. Ryunosuke, on the other hand, was swinging madly with an angry expression. He let out a roar and kicked at Charanko's legs, trying to trip him.

Charanko jumped over his leg and dealt a series of blows to Ryunosuke's side before jumping away. The massive man bent over, gasping for air, and staggered away.

"Done already?" Charanko asked, tilting his head. The determined expression melted away and was replaced with a confused one. Ryunosuke fell over onto his knees, heaving as he held his stomach. "Uh...Shishou?" Charanko glanced over at Bang with a raised eyebrow. Bang nodded and stepped in, patting Ryunosuke's shoulder. "Three to zero, big man! But keep trying. You're bound to get me one day." Charanko boasted, grinning.

"Charanko, don't brag." Bang reprimanded him, throwing a glare his way. Charanko deflated and apologized, bowing. He then helped Ryunosuke back up on his feet before making his way over to my desk.

"Mitsuki, did you see?" Charanko asked, beaming. I nodded, returning his smile. "Wasn't I awesome? I was pretty awesome, right?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to brag, Charanko-san." I reminded him, leaning forward. His smile melted off and was replaced with a pout.

"Not you, too, Mitsuki." He whined, throwing his head back dramatically. "Shishou is already getting to you." Charanko sighed, folding his arms. I giggled at his reactions and stood up with a bit of trouble. "Oh, lemme help you, Mitsuki." He rushed over and gently grabbed my arm, letting me grab onto him until I stood up completely. "There we go." Charanko beamed.

"Thanks." I returned the smile and let go of his gi, steadying myself by using the desk. However, he didn't let go of me, his hands resting on my hips. "Um...Charanko-san." I began, looking down at his hands pointedly. He glanced down and blushed a deep red.

"R-Right! Sorry!" He pulled his hands away as though they were on fire and took a few steps away from me. Charanko's eyes flitted across the room, refusing to look at me as he fidgeted. I blinked, perplexed, but brushed it off and turned towards the desk to grab one of the more important papers. "W-Whatcha got there, Mitsuki?" Charanko asked.

"It's a lease renewal. You know, to keep the dojo on the property. I just need Bang-san to sign it." I looked up from the desk to find that, once again, my employer had disappeared. I frowned and let out a sharp sigh, "Where did he go?" Charanko glimpsed behind his shoulder and shrugged.

"Shishou just disappears sometimes. He'll show up when he wants." He stated nonchalantly. My frown deepened and I tossed the paper back on the desk.

' _Guess I'll just show it to him later._ ' I thought to myself as I watched the paper float onto the desk. Just as the paper landed, the phone started ringing, startling me. I jumped a little, irritating my ribs and ankle once again. ' _Goddammit! I even forgot my pain pills, too._ ' I lamented, rubbing my side. Turning towards the phone, I picked it up and turned on my happy voice. "Bang's Dojo. How can I help you?"

"Ah? When did Bang hire a woman?" A man's voice sounded out on the other end. He cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "Must have been recent. Well, whatever. Is Bang around?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and glanced at Charanko, who shrugged.

' _Talk about rude._ ' I frowned. "I apologize, sir, but Bang-san isn't here at the moment. May I take a message?" I responded, placing the phone in between my shoulder and ear to grab a piece of paper and pen.

"Curse that boy. He's always disappearing whenever I need to talk to him." The man sighed loudly. "Fine, please tell him that his older brother, Bomb, called and would like to speak with him as soon as possible."

I started writing the message down as quick as I could, "Older brother, Bomb-san, wants to speak with Bang-san asap. Got it. Anything else I can help you with?" I asked, putting the pen down.

"Yes, actually." Bomb replied before going silent for a few seconds.

"Um...sir?" I called into the phone. "Are you still there, sir?" I heard an intake of air and hurriedly pulled the phone away from my ear just as Bomb began shouting.

"TELL BANG TO QUIT BEING A SORE LOSER!" He yelled then hung up, the dial tone beeping. I stared at the phone in shock and gingerly placed it back on the hook.

"S-So...I take it that they don't get a-along?" I spoke in a high pitched voice, glancing at an equally shocked Charanko. He shrugged and popped his ears, sticking a pinky finger in his left ear and wiggling it around.

"I wouldn't say that. More like typical sibling rivalry. They had what was supposed to be a friendly fight but you know how that ends with siblings." He explained, cleaning his finger off on his gi. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and Charanko grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know how competitive it can become." I responded, turning back to the message I wrote down. "I'm guessing my employer lost that "friendly fight" then?"

"It was a tie. But Bomb refuses to let go of his belief that he won, the stubborn bastard." Bang popped up behind his disciple, making him shriek in surprise. I held in a laugh, covering my mouth with my hand and sucking in my lips. "Did he call here again?"

I nodded and handed him the note. "He also says to quit being a sore loser, Bang-san." The old man rolled his eyes as he took the note from me.

"Sore loser, my ass." He grumbled, folding it up and tucking it into his pocket. "Stubborn old coot. Won't leave me alone."

"You're not going to call him back?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. Bang made a "pfft" noise and turned away. "Bang-san, you can't ignore your brother forever." I stated, deadpanning.

"It's not ignoring. I've told him time and time again that it was a tie. He just can't stand the thought of me being equal to him." Bang huffed.

"So ignoring." I mumbled under my breath. "Anyway, Bang-san. There's this paper that I need your signature on. It's for the lease on the dojo and it's due within the month." I said, picking up the paper. He eyed it, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I'll sign it later." He shrugged nonchalantly. My shoulders drooped and I sighed.

"But wouldn't it better to get it out of the way now, Bang-san?" I asked, still holding out the paper. He chuckled at that and began walking away.

"Perhaps. But I don't feel like it so later is better." Bang countered, disappearing into the training circle. My arm dropped down to my side and I groaned.

' _This man is going to give me an ulcer and it's only my first day._ ' I lamented, throwing the paper back onto the desk. I spent the rest of the day watching Charanko train, studying his movements from afar and silently envying him. If it weren't for my injuries, I would be over there with him training as well. Sighing, I leaned back into the chair and massaged my ribs, wincing. ' _I wonder if Genos is going to pick me up._ ' Crossing my fingers at the thought, I sat up straight and sorted through the papers one more time just as the clock hit 5pm.

Charanko jogged over to me, wiping his sweat off with a towel. "Closing time, Mitsuki!" He beamed, draping the towel over his head. "Do you need help up?" He held out an hand as he asked, tilting his head to the side. I smiled at him and took it, using it for balance as I stood up. But Charanko pulled too hard and I ended up smacking into his chest face first.

"Mmph!" My cry was muffled and I pushed away from a blushing and apologetic Charanko.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki! I didn't mean to pull so hard! Are you alright?!" He made to check over me but I pushed his hands away.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." I rushed to say, not wanting him to touch me. Alarms were ringing off in my head and I forced myself to take deep breaths, gripping onto the desk. "I-It's fine." My eyes were glued to the floor when a hand landed on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Just take your time, young one. Things like this don't go away. You just learn to live with them." Bang's voice spoke out next to me, his hand still upon my head. I nodded, my grip on the desk lessening as my breathing returned to normal. "That's it. Breathing is always key to remaining calm." I nodded again, blinking away the oncoming tears. Through my eyelashes, I could see Charanko fidgeting and biting his lip.

"It's not your fault, Charanko-san." I said, not looking at him. He looked away from me as he uttered an "okay". "Really. It's alright." I forced myself to look up and smile. "I'm not mad at you or anything." Charanko nodded, still refusing to glance my way. Bang's hand left my head and he put it behind his back.

"Perhaps it is time you went home to rest, young one." He suggested, nodding towards the door.

"O-Oh, alright." I agreed and grabbed my purse as we made our way to the door, slipping on my shoes. I slid the door open to reveal Genos, who had just landed outside the dojo.

"Mitsuki-san, I am here to pick you up. Sensei does not want you to strain yourself walking up and down the stairs so he has asked me to take you to and from work." The blonde stated as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Ah, okay. That's great. My side was just starting to hurt, too." I grinned, stepping outside. Turning to face my employer, I bid him a goodnight and told him that I would see him tomorrow. Bang waved and closed the door behind me. Turning back to the blonde cyborg, I beamed at him. "I'm ready to go home now." I stated, reaching out my arms. Genos nodded, picking me up and letting me wrap my legs around his waist.

"How was your first day working with Bang-san, Mitsuki-san?" He asked as he took off. I snapped my eyes shut and clung onto him, swallowing the whimper in my throat.

"I-It was f-f-fine. I e-enjoyed it. I have t-t-to wait on t-training t-t-til I h-heal but I-I like it." I stuttered out, my stomach dropping as we sped off towards home. ' _I'll never get used to flying. Never ever ever!_ '

"That is good. I believe working with Bang-san will be good for you." Genos said into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded and hugged tighter against him. We finally landed and when he put me down, I stumbled away from him to cling onto the wall. "Are you alright, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked, holding a hand out towards me.

"I don't think I like flying, Genos-kun." I muttered out, hanging my head. Genos apologized, his shoulders drooping. I patted his chest and started hobbling to the stairs when my feet were swept up from underneath me. "Whoa! Wha-?!" Clinging to the cyborg, my face flushed a light pink.

"You said that your side was hurting back at Bang-san's dojo, Mitsuki-san. It would stand to reason that your ankle would also be hurting. I cannot allow you to walk up these stairs if you are in pain." Genos advised, carrying me up the stairs and to the door. He held me in one hand as he fished for the keys in his pockets.

"You can just put me down now, Genos-kun." I whispered, my ears burning from embarrassment. The blonde cyborg shook his head, pulling the keys out and unlocking the door.

"No, you are in pain, Mitsuki-san. I will not allow you be in more pain than necessary." Genos denied me, pushing the door open with his foot.

"You're too sweet." I muttered, feeling like steam was coming out my ears as he carried me into the entrance and kicked off his shoes before taking mine off gently. "Can I walk now?"

"No." He replied in a monotone voice, stepping through the hallway and into the living room where Saitama was watching T.V. "Sensei, we are home." Genos greeted the bald man, setting me down on a mat next to him. I thanked him and crossed my arms, pouting.

"Hey, Mitchan." Saitama smiled at me, turning away from the T.V. My pout melted and was replaced with a blush. "How was your first day of work?" He asked, staring at me. My blush deepened and I began twirling my hair, my other hand playing with the necklace.

"I-It was good. Bang-san s-says that I have to w-w-wait on training til I heal but that's u-understandable." I glanced away from him, sucking in my lips. ' _Mitsuki, you're acting like a five year old girl with a crush. Knock it off!_ '

' _But you_ did _just admit that you love him._ '

' _Yeah. TO MYSELF!_ '

"That's good. I'm glad that you like it, Mitchan. I like it when you smile." Saitama replied, ruffling my hair. My face felt like it was going to melt off from how hot it became and I covered it with my hands, making Saitama laugh. "What's wrong, Mitchan?" I shook my head and lowered my head. "You're adorable."

"Stop with the teasing, Saitama-san." I muttered from behind my hands as he laughed again at me curling my body up.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He apologized, patting my head. "I can't help it when you make such cute reactions." Saitama chuckled.

"Saitama-san!" I yelled at him, smacking him in the arm. My face was the shade of a red candy apple.

"Sorry, sorry!" He snickered, rubbing his arm playfully. I humphed and glared at the T.V, covering my cheeks until my blush went away. "Oh, by the way, your friend with the kid came by today. She was looking for you. Something about her kid wanting to see you."

I glanced at him from behind my fingers, blinking. ' _Aiko came looking for me? Why didn't she just text me? That's weird._ ' Grabbing my phone, I sent a text to her asking what she needed. Whatever it was, I really didn't have a good feeling about it. Letting out a small sigh, I massaged my ribs spotting Genos standing beside me out of the corner of my eye. He was holding out my pain medication and some water with a smile on his face.

"Ah, thank you, Genos-kun." I beamed at him, taking both from him and chucking the pills into my mouth. He walked back into the kitchen, returning with an ice pack just as I finished the glass of water. "Genos-kun, you're spoiling me, seriously." I giggled, placing the ice pack on my ribs.

"Nonsense, Mitsuki-san. I am merely making sure that you are well taken care of." Genos countered, sitting down next to me. I giggled again and thanked him, adjusting the ice pack. "We are ordering take out for dinner. Is there anything you would like, Mitsuki-san?" The cyborg asked, handing me a menu for Chinese take out.

"Shrimp noodles will be fine, Genos-kun. Oh, and maybe some dumplings?" I replied, pushing the menu back to him. He nodded and proceeded to call the takeout place, walking away from us once again. "Why takeout?" I asked Saitama.

"Cause we're lazy." The bald man replied, yawning.

"Oh." I turned back to the T.V and leaned forward, wincing as I did so. My eyes were starting to fall just as my phone went off and I looked at it lazily. I reached forward and dragged it towards me, opening it up to a text from Aiko saying that she wanted to talk in person and asking when I was free. Biting the inside of my lip, I stared at the text, unsure of what to say or do. ' _Whatever. I guess I can meet up with her this weekend._ ' Typing that out, I hit send and tossed the phone next to me.

Exhaustion filled up my body and my eyelids felt heavy as I leaned back against the table.

"Mitchan? You sleepy?" Saitama asked, his fingers ghosting over my arm. I shivered slightly and nodded, putting the ice pack down. "Come here then." Getting up onto my knees, I crawled over to him and laid down on his leg. He began running his hands through my hair, his nails scraping against my scalp every now and then. Goosebumps rose up on my skin and I blushed, holding in a moan. "We'll put your food in the fridge for later, okay? For now, just sleep, Mitchan. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

I nodded and closed my eyes, grabbing onto his pajama pants as I allowed sleep to claim me.

~The Next Day~

After getting dropped off at work by Genos, I spent the entire day chasing after Bang trying to get him to sign the lease paper. Sitting down at the desk with sigh, I flung the paper away from me in agitation. I rubbed my temples and groaned, wanting nothing other than to kick my feet and throw a temper tantrum. ' _Damn this old fart. Why does he insist on running away from me and this lease paper?! I just need his signature then I can send it off! Is he going to be like this with all important papers?!_ '

Letting out another sigh, I pressed my fingers into my temples to try to rid myself of an oncoming headache. Through my lashes, I noticed Charanko shuffling up to the desk nervously. Glancing up, I smiled at him and tried to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Hi, Charanko-san. How was training today?" I asked, leaning my chin into my hand. He beamed at me and dried his hands on his gi.

"I think it went pretty good. I see you got some training of your own today, running after Shishou all day today." Charanko chuckled when I scowled.

"He loves to avoid paperwork, apparently." I huffed.

"I'm pretty sure he does it just to annoy you, Mitsuki." Charanko pointed out, sitting down on the desk. I grumbled at that and crossed my arms.

"Hey, assistant!" Ryunosuke yelled from across the room, stomping over to the desk. I sat up straight, raising an eyebrow as he glared down at me. "Someone just dropped this off outside the dojo. It's for Sensei but I can't find him so here." He chucked a letter at me and I fumbled in my attempt to catch it, making him laugh. "Butterfingers." Ryunosuke commented as he walked away.

"T-Thanks." I replied, frowning. The letter had neat, cursive handwriting addressed to the dojo but with no return address. "Huh. Wonder who it's from." I wondered aloud, carefully opening it. Charanko got off the desk and walked over to stand behind me so he could look at the letter. "Greetings, Bang. As your older brother, I find it ridiculous that I have to go this route but seeing how you refuse to answer my calls, I believe this is the best way. I am challenging you and your strongest disciple to a fight tomorrow at 2pm against my strongest disciple and I. I will not take no as an answer and will arrive at the precise time. Please be ready and don't be a sore loser, little brother. Sincerely, Bomb." I read the letter out loud. Pinching my nose, I let out a groan. "I knew nothing good would come out of ignoring that phone call. Charanko-san, have you seen Bang-san?"

"Yeah, Shishou's right there." Charanko pointed behind him. Bang was sitting across the training mat, eating a sweet bun without a care in the world. My eyes widened and I stuttered.

"Wha-?! H-He wasn't there a m-minute ago! H-How?! J-Just...Never mind! Bang-san!" I called out to my employer, standing up and hobbling over to him while holding out the letter. He looked up as he took another bite. "Bang-san, you got a challenge from your brother." I told him, handing him the letter. Bang took it and read it over lazily, chewing slowly. After a few minutes, he placed it down.

"So he sent another one, eh?" He chuckled. "Maybe this time he'll actually accept a tie or maybe a loss. We'll see, won't we?" Bang chuckled again and gave the letter back to me, finishing off his sweet bun.

"You're not worried about his disciple, Bang-san?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I have confidence in mine, young one." He replied, patting my head as he walked by. My eyes followed him to where Charanko was standing, blushing.

A shadow loomed over me and I quickly whirled around to find Ryunosuke standing behind me and glaring at Charanko. "So I guess that little whelp is gonna fight Bomb's disciple tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, he is." I replied, stepping back. Ryunosuke snorted, sneering at him.

"Man, I missed when Garou was here." He snarled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Garou? Who's that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together. Ryunosuke looked down at me and smirked, leaning towards me. I took another step back, scrunching my nose at him.

"He used to be the top disciple of Sensei before being kicked out of the dojo. He was the best of the best. Even better than Charanko. Hell, he could even beat Charanko's ass." He explained, holding up a finger.

"W-What was he kicked out for if he was so great?" I asked, gripping my necklace. I didn't like the smile on Ryunosuke's face, the way he was talking about this Garou guy. His smile was stretching across his entire face in a completely unnatural way, sending a uncomfortable shiver down my body.

"For rampaging on the other students and giving them a good beating to the point where they're out of commission. For life." Ryunosuke's smile widened. It was like it excited him at the fact that a former student of Bang's had beaten up other students to where they were all paralyzed for life. Like he was reveling in it and it unnerved me.

"O-Oh." I stuttered, tensing up. "Bang-san must have been pretty pissed." Averting my eyes, I glanced over at my employer. He was talking to Charanko, who was glimpsing my way every so often while trying to pay attention to Bang. "To have his top disciple all of a sudden attack everyone within the dojo would be an extreme disgrace, I would imagine." I commented, turning back to Ryunosuke. His grin was replaced by a sneer and I walked away as fast as I could towards the old man. "Bang-san, I'm going to head home now. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

He turned towards me with a smile, clasping his hands behind his back. "Actually, yes, there is. If you could go shopping and grab some tea and maybe some snacks for tomorrow, that would be great." Bang asked, watching me pull out my phone and make a note on it. I also sent a text to Genos to pick me up later at the market instead of the dojo.

"Alright, anything else?" I asked, glancing up. He shook his head at that. "Is there any type of tea you want, Bang-san?" Once again, he shook his head.

"Anything cheap is fine." He replied, waving his hand towards me.

"Anything cheap?" I repeated, puzzled.

"Like I'm gonna serve that tea snob anything expensive. Ha!" Bang muttered under his breath, answering my question. I nodded and waved bye to Charanko, heading for the door.

"W-Wait, Mitsuki!" Charanko called for me, running up. I stopped and waited til he caught up, staring at him with questioning eyes. "Um...why don't we go shopping together?" He offered before blushing madly. "Y-You know, it's just...I need to p-p-pick up a few things m-myself so I thought, hey, why not go t-t-together?" Charanko stammered, eyes glued to the floor.

I watched him, unsure of why he was acting that way but I agreed. "Sure, Charanko-san. We can go together." I beamed at him as his face lit up. We then slipped on our shoes and headed outside when I glanced at him again. "You're going out in your gi?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, I don't bring extra clothes. It's fine. I honestly don't mind." He grinned, starting down the steps. I followed him slowly, trying to push past the pain building up in my ribs. Charanko looked back at me from over his shoulder, a concerned look coloring his face. "Mitsuki, are you alright? Do you need me to carry you?" He asked, stopping on a step below me. He held out a hand towards me but I brushed it off, shaking my head.

"N-No, it's okay. I...I can do this." I stated, wincing as I stepped down. "I don't want to rely on anyone a-and I need to...do this." My body was screaming at me in defiance, demanding that I stop but I ignored the pain and kept going. Charanko followed behind, watching me closely. By the time we reached the half way point, I had to sit down. Leaning against the stone stairs and panting, I massaged my side and stretched out my leg.

"Are you sure you don't need me to carry you, Mitsuki? You don't look so good." Charanko squatted down next to me and leaned in close, reaching out to touch my face. I inhaled sharply and smacked his hand away, panicking. "Oh, sorry! It's just...you look really pale, Mitsuki." He stood up and took a couple of steps back as I turned my face away from him, patting my cheeks to get the color back in.

"I'm fine." I assured him, forcing myself to stand back up. I held in a groan, swallowing it back down and walked down the rest of the stairs slowly. Once we reached the bottom, I wanted to collapse on the ground and not move for the entire day. ' _Finally! Ugh! Everything hurts._ ' I lamented, leaning my forehead against a tree and trying to get my breath back.

"Mitsuki." Charanko's voice sounded out from behind me and a bottle of water popped up in my peripherals. "I got you some water." I forced a smile and snatched the water away from him, guzzling it down. "Better?" He laughed as I wiped off some water that dribbled down my chin while nodding.

"Much better, thanks." I laughed. I started limping towards the market, shaking off the pain as I went. "Let's go, Charanko-san. To the market!" I yelled, pointing in its direction. He laughed and followed me as we stepped into the store. I immediately went straight to the tea section, scouring the rack. "Do you think Bang-san likes sencha tea, Charanko-san?" I asked, picking up a box and looking it over.

"He likes pretty much anything. Why? Sencha isn't exactly cheap." He responded, glancing over my shoulder.

"Because if his brother is a tea snob like Bang-san says he is, I'm not getting the brunt of his tirade so sencha it is." I nodded, grabbing a cart and tossing the box into it. "Alright! Now onto snacks! Does Bang-san like anything in particular?" We walked over to the snack section and I pushed the cart faster, hopping on and riding it into the aisle. "Whee!" Charanko let out a laugh at my antics and ran after me as I jumped off and stopped the cart just as I spotted a tray of anpan*. "Ooh, anpan!" A smile pulled at my lips and I grabbed two trays, placing them gently into the cart.

I began humming as I kept looking for snacks, grabbing a few here and there. When my eyes landed on a large tray of castella** cakes, I let out a small gasp.

"What is it?" Charanko asked, jogging over to me.

"They have castella cakes." I whispered, picking up the tray with wide eyes.

"They have what now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Castella cakes! They have castella cakes!" I squealed, showing it to Charanko with a large smile on my face. "I love castella cakes! These are MINE!" I exclaimed, hugging them close before putting them in the cart as gently as possible.

"Jeez, Mitsuki." Charanko chuckled as I stroked the cakes lovingly. "Well, I found melon pan*** and daifuku****. I think that will be enough snacks." He stated, holding up the said items for me to see. I nodded my approval and he put them in the cart. "Alright. I'm gonna go shopping for myself. I'll be back, okay? Just call my name if you need something, alright?" Charanko walked off, leaving me by myself for the first time in a week.

I glanced around, noticing that there were a few others in the same aisle that I was in. My muscles tensed up as I went on high alert, gripping the cart so tight that my knuckles were losing color. Everything seemed too loud; from the music to even the couple talking not too far from me. My vision blurred and all I could see were their dead bodies draped across one another. I inhaled sharply and rubbed my eyes, desperate to get rid of the sight. "S-Stop." I whispered to myself. "Please stop." Gulping in large amounts of air, I turned the cart around quickly and hurried towards the self check out.

Once everything was paid for, I gathered everything up and hobbled outside. I threw myself onto a bench and curled up, putting my head in between my thighs. ' _Take deep breaths, Mitsuki. Deep breaths. It's alright. You're alright. You're safe, you're safe._ ' I repeated it over and over in my head, curling my toes in my shoes as I tried to get my breathing under control. When I finally calmed down, I lifted my head and put my legs down as I wiped away any tears that escaped. My skin felt slick with sweat, my hair sticking to the back of my neck.

I let out a choked sigh as I peeled it off and tied it up into a bun, the headache I thought was going away now coming back full force. My head was now pounding, making it hard to concentrate and I gritted my teeth as I pulled out my phone to text Genos. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Charanko walking up to me.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere in the store for you." He sat down and looked over me. "Shit, you're really pale. H-Hold on, okay. I'm gonna get you something to eat and drink." Charanko made to stand up when I grabbed onto his gi.

"Wait...please, just stay. I can't...I don't...I don't want to be by myself." I begged, not looking up at him. I quickly let go of his gi, pulling my hand back towards my chest and wrapping my fingers around my necklace. I heard Charanko sigh as he sat back down.

"Alright, I'll stay right here. Did you text someone to come get you?" He asked, crossing his legs. I nodded right as a text from Genos came in, saying he was a few minutes away and not to move. "That's good. Hey, color is coming back into your face." Charanko beamed at me. I forced myself to return the smile and grabbed the grocery bag.

"Mitsuki-san." Genos' voice reached my ear and I whirled around to face him, relief filling up my body at the sight of the blonde cyborg. Standing up, I limped over to him and grabbed onto his shirt. "Your face is pale, Mitsuki-san. Did you push yourself too far today?" I looked away from him, embarrassed, and he patted my head. "I see. You had an episode as well. It is alright, Mitsuki-san. Let us go home." Genos placed his cold hand on my shoulder reassuringly as I nodded.

"Bye, Charanko-san. Thank you for coming with me today. I really appreciate it." I gave him a shaky smile and waved to him. The messy haired man stood up from the bench and waved back, wishing me to get better. I followed behind Genos, holding onto his shirt and already panting. My stomach churned and I felt sick, my vision once again blurring. "G-Genos-kun, I d-don't feel so g-g-good." I whimpered to the cyborg. He stopped walking and turned back towards me.

"I see. I will carry you home then." Genos let me crawl up onto his back and began walking again, his cool fingers feeling wonderful against my hot skin. "I believe it would be best if you took a cold bath and rested once we got home, Mitsuki-san. I will get your pain medication ready while you are in the bath." He offered, taking large strides.

"Thank you, Genos-kun. You're very good to me." I murmured against his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't respond and I listened to the sounds of his footsteps, taking in deep breaths. I almost fell asleep by the time we got into the apartment.

"We are home now, Mitsuki-san." Genos woke me up and placed me down in the hallway. I made a soft groan and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. "Please, go take the cold bath so that you may cool down." He ordered me, slipping off his shoes and heading into the kitchen. I stifled a yawn, taking off my flats and walking into the bathroom.

I stripped off my dress and turned on the bathtub, letting it fill up with cold water. A shiver ran up my spine as I stepped into the freezing water and sunk down to my shoulders with a sigh. ' _I'm tired...and hungry and in pain. I can't believe I had an episode inside the store. What is wrong with me?_ ' I submerged myself fully under the water, staring up at the ceiling. Staying under for as long as I could, I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. I then started cleaning myself off, taking extra time on scrubbing my skin before draining the tub and jumping out.

There was a knock at the door and I froze in mid drying, staring wide eyed at the door. My eyes glanced at the doorknob to double check that it was locked and I quickly wrapped the towel around my body as I inched closer.

"What do you want?" I asked, placing my hand on the door.

"I brought you extra clothes, Mitchan. Genos said you went to take a bath but I didn't see you grab any clothes so I just thought I would bring you some. I'll leave them outside the door." Saitama answered, his footsteps receding.

I opened the door and glanced down at a neatly folded yellow dress. Raising an eyebrow, I lifted it up with one hand and let it fall to take a look at it. ' _I don't remember having this dress. It's gotta be new._ ' It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart cut with buttons sewn into the bust leading down to the flowing skirt. I couldn't help but smile as I took the dress back into the bathroom and changed into it. Letting out a giggle as I twirled slowly and adjusted the straps, I picked up my dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper before leaving the bathroom.

"Saitama-san!" I yelled out for the bald man, trying to run into the living room. He looked up from his manga, his eyes flitting from my dress to my smiling face. "Saitama-san, did you buy this dress for me?" I asked him, beaming as I played with the skirt of the dress.

Saitama grinned up at me, "I like it on you, Mitchan. It looks nice." I blushed and mumbled out a "thank you", covering my cheeks. "How was work?" He asked, patting the sitting mat next to him. I shuffled over and sat down slowly, wincing when my arms gave out and I fell. "Ah! Mitchan, are you okay?!" Saitama placed his hands on my shoulders, checking me over with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smile waveringly up at the bald man. Genos walked into the living room, carrying a glass of water and my pain pills. "Oh, thank you, Genos-kun." I chucked the pills into my mouth and gulped down the water, sighing loudly. "To answer your previous question, Saitama-san, work was good. Had to chase Bang-san all over the place trying to get him to sign this lease form and apparently he has a challenge tomorrow with his brother. Oh! The snacks! I need to put them in the fridge!" I tried to stand up but Saitama wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down.

"No need, Mitsuki-san. I already put them in the fridge for you." Genos responded, sitting down on the other side of the table and taking out his journal.

I blinked and beamed at him, "Oh, thank you so much, Genos-kun! The castella cakes I brought home are for us, by the way. But the others are for Bang-san's tomorrow so please don't eat them. Oh! And the tea is also for tomorrow." I pointed out.

"You bought us castella cakes, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I turned around and smiled up at him, nodding.

"They're for all of us. I figured you guys might like them since I love them. Just don't eat all of them, okay?" I chuckled, patting his cheek. He pouted slightly before ruffling my hair playfully. As I leaned back against his chest, my smile fell from my face and I thought back to what happened at the market. I zoned out, my thoughts being consumed by my episode. Without realizing it, I had gripped onto Saitama's bare arm and was digging my nails into it.

"Mitchan, what's wrong?" He whispered into my ear, rubbing my arm with his free hand. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. "Okay, you don't have to talk about it. You're alright, though." Saitama continued to whisper in my ear, brushing my hair back gently. We stayed that way up until Genos made dinner but I wasn't hungry and I pushed the bowl of miso soup away from me. Saitama sighed from above me and sat me up, "Mitchan, you need to eat. I've noticed that you haven't eaten in the last couple days nor have you taken lunch to work."

Saitama pulled the bowl back towards me and stared pointedly, "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I stated, not looking at the table. He sighed again and turned me around so that I was facing him. "Saitama-san, please." I begged, pushing pathetically at his hands when he cupped my face. "I'm really not hungry."

"Look at me, Mitchan. You need to eat. I know you say you're not hungry but regardless, you're eating. Please. For me." Saitama let go of my face, picking up the bowl and holding it in front of me, pleading with his eyes.

I let out a sigh and took it from him, mumbling, "Fine." I slowly ate the soup, feeling my stomach growl at finally being filled with food.

"Good girl." Saitama murmured, caressing my cheek. I turned red and almost fumbled placing the empty bowl down. He chuckled and began digging into his own bowl. I stayed quiet, listening to the T.V in the background and the sounds of the men slurping. I smoothed out my dress and glanced at the bald man next to me, studying him. Even when he was gobbling down food, he still made my heart beat fast and my stomach fill with butterflies. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I was terrified. ' _What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't think I could live with that._ ' I tore my eyes away from Saitama and focused them on the hem of my dress, biting the inside of my cheek. ' _Even so...I'm gonna have to start saving up so I can move out._ '

That thought made my stomach churn. ' _Can I live on my own after everything? Even so...I'm going to have to try. That was the deal between Saitama and I._ ' Placing a hand on my forehead, I leaned against Saitama's shoulder and wrapped my other arm around his. He placed his hand on my head, combing his fingers gently through my hair. When it came time for sleep, I clung onto him for dear life, even wrapping my legs around his and pushing my head underneath his chin.

"You're so clingy tonight." Saitama chuckled, wrapping his arms under mine and bringing me closer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against his chest, putting my hands on top of it. I moved my fingers a bit, feeling his muscles stir underneath them. The familiar warmth grew between my thighs as I felt up his chest. ' _I want him. I want him so badly._ ' An image of me being on top of him entered my mind and I shut my eyes, biting my lip as the warmth grew. It didn't help that, even though Saitama was already asleep, he was nuzzling my hair and curling his fingers in it while murmuring. ' _Goddamn you, Saitama_.' I cursed in my brain, letting out a shaky breath.

~The Day of the Challenge~

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and quickly getting up right as Genos began whirring to life. He sat up next to me, helping me stand when he noticed me wobbling. I thanked him and walked to the bathroom, changing back into the yellow dress Saitama had gotten for me. Quickly putting on make-up and pulling my hair up into a bun, I went back out towards the kitchen to grab the tea and snacks, throwing them into a bag. Genos stood behind me, drinking a cup of tea and watching me.

"Mitsuki-san, I advise that you eat something before heading to work." He stated, taking another sip. I deadpanned, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Mitsuki-san." Genos pushed when I didn't answer him.

"Alright, alright. Jeez." I complained, opening up the castella cakes and popping one into my mouth. "See? I'm eating something." I mumbled around the cake, pointing to it. He didn't look pleased but didn't say anything and continued drinking his tea. I gave him a shit-eating grin and kept chewing, throwing all of the needed essentials for today into the bag. "Okay! I'm ready to go!" I stated, heading towards the door and slipping on white flats. "Genos-kun, let's go." I beamed at him and stepped outside into the rising sun.

We walked to Bang's dojo, arm in arm as I hummed quietly.

"Mitsuki-san, you are in a good mood today." Genos pointed out, glancing down at me with his vibrant yellow eyes. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Today I get to see one of Bang-san's students fight. I'm very excited to see his fighting style in action and hopefully I can learn it as soon as my wounds are healed." I replied, swinging the snack bag back and forth as we made our way down the streets.

"That would be quite good for you to learn self defense." Genos stated, turning away. I nodded and slid my hand down his arm, taking his hand. He glanced down at me, a light pink dusting his cheeks, but said nothing as he very gently curled his fingers around my hand. "E-Especially since you are now working with an S class hero, you may become the target of Bang-san's enemies." Genos explained.

I raised an eyebrow at that, confused. "Why? I'm just an assistant. There's no reason for them to come after me."

"Well, you would be the easiest way to get to him, Mitsuki-san. You would know things about him that others would not, such as his schedule, his finances, his fighting style and perhaps its weakness." Genos explained, holding up a finger.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." I responded, agreeing with him. We stopped walking, standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to Bang's dojo. I let out a small sigh. "Does he really need all of these stairs?" I lamented, drooping my shoulders. Genos let go of my hand and crouched down, signaling me to climb up onto his back. I draped my arms around his neck, letting him take the bag from me and grab onto my legs.

"Ready, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked, glancing back at me. I nodded, shutting my eyes tightly and holding on as he jumped up the steps nimbly. "Here we are." He said, letting me down in front of the entrance and stepping away.

"T-Thanks." I stammered out, holding my stomach.

"I will see you later, Mitsuki-san. Have a good day at work." He waved and took off.

"Bye!" I waved to him until I couldn't see him anymore before turning back to the entrance and sliding it open. "Good morning!" I called out, taking off my flats and stepping inside. "Hello?" I glanced around, finding the dojo empty. "Huh. That's weird." Shrugging it off, I headed into the kitchen area and set up the snacks and tea, humming to myself to make sure I didn't have another episode.

"Ah, Mitsuki. Here already?" Bang popped up behind me right as I was opening the anpan and placing it on a tray. I let out a squeal and dropped one as I jumped but Bang grabbed it before it hit the floor. "Anpan, huh? Nice choice. What else do you have?" He shuffled closer and took a look through my bag, smiling. "You have a good choice in snacks, young one. I'm not sure if I want to share with Bomb after all."

"You're going to have to, Bang-san." I glared at my employer, heating up the teapot. "I'll not have you hoarding the snacks cause then I'm going to end up getting the tantrum from Bomb-san and I refuse. So share." I reprimanded him, taking the bag away from Bang as he chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes with my back facing him and finished putting the anpan on the tray, pulling out the melon pan next. One by one, I set up the snacks, only using a few of each.

"Where's Charanko-san?" I asked, setting the melon pan in a neat fashion next to the daifuku.

"He's currently meditating in the office. You may see him if you wish." Bang replied, watching me work. I nodded, walking over to the cupboard and taking out two tea cups. When I turned around, I caught Bang trying to sneak a melon pan off the tray.

"Bang-san! No!" I yelled at him, yanking the tray away from him. He sulked as I placed the tray next to the stove so that I could watch it.

"I just wanted one." Bang lamented, clasping his hands behind his back.

"No, these are for later. What time are they coming?" I asked right as the teapot sounded off.

"They should be here within the hour. I just want one." Bang repeated. I sighed and rolled my eyes, grabbing one from the bag.

"Here, Bang-san. Just one." I handed it to him and he smiled, biting into it as he walked away. "Honestly." I muttered to myself as I made the tea. I wasn't able to talk to Charanko by the time there was a knock at the door and I rushed over to open it. "Hello!" I greeted a tall, elderly man with a long white goatee and long white hair that circled the sides of his head. "You must be Bomb-san. I'm Mitsuki Wakahisa, Bang-san's assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed. The older man gave a slight nod of his head, furrowing his bushy eyebrows together.

Unlike his brother, who slouched forward, he stood up tall with his muscles peaking out from his gi. He stared at me expectantly and I hurriedly stepped aside, gesturing him to step inside.

"Please, Bomb-san, come inside! I'm almost done making tea and I have snacks ready so please make yourself comfortable." I smiled at him and led him over to the two sitting mats that Bang had set up previously. I looked around, noticing that he was alone. "Um...if I may ask, Bomb-san, where is your disciple?"

"He's still climbing the stairs." He answered in a monotone voice, sitting down on his knees.

"Oh...I-I see. I'll get Bang-san for you." I said, bowing once more and limping off to get my employer. I found him in the kitchen, pouring the tea. "Ah, Bang-san, there's no need to do that. Please go greet your brother instead." I implored him, taking the pot from him and placing it down, ushering him out of the kitchen. He tried to protest but I shushed him and pushed him out. With a sigh, I put the tea on the tray and carried it out to the two men, plastering a smile on my face. It wavered when I saw that they were glaring at each other.

' _Oh, goodness. Here we go._ ' I complained internally. "Here's some tea for you, Bomb-san." I beamed at him and put the cup down in front of him. He didn't say anything and just nodded as I gave Bang his cup before placing the snacks down. "Okay, there is anpan, daifuku and melon bread. Please let me know if there is anything else you need, alright?"

"Thank you, Mitsuki." Bang's eyes crinkled up at me and I bowed, stepping off to the side. "So, Bomb. Where's your disciple, hmm?" Bang started, staring at his older brother pointedly.

' _Oh, no_.' I thought, biting the inside of cheek.

"Is he still climbing the stairs? Ha! That's hilarious." Bang taunted Bomb, smiling at him. Bomb's right eye twitched ever so slightly but he kept a relatively straight face, refusing to give into his younger brother's teasing. I sighed quietly and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"We'll see if you'll be in a teasing mood when my disciple beats yours, little brother." Bomb retorted, taking a sip of his tea. He stared at the cup, frowning but didn't say anything about it.

"Oho! Confident, are we? I doubt he can beat Charanko if he has such trouble up the stairs." Bang retaliated. I rolled my eyes and placed my forehead in my hand, massaging it. There was a knock at the door and I strode over to it, swinging it open.

I gasped and took a step back, my eyes wide. "Isamu?" I whispered, staring at my brother who stood in the entrance, panting from walking up all the steps. Anger bubbled up in my chest and I restrained myself from smacking him. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. He stood up from crouching on his knees and took a deep breath, pushing his hair out of his face. Isamu looked different; he was no longer lanky, muscles pushing against his white gi and his hair had gotten longer, now reaching his eyes.

"I'm Bomb's disciple." Isamu stated. My lower lip began trembling. "I needed to train in order to be a hero, right? Well, Bang wasn't taking anymore students so I went to Bomb instead. What are you doing here, Mitsu?" He asked, stepping inside the dojo.

"Don't call me that. You've lost the right to call me that." I glared at him. "I work here."

"Oh." Isamu went silent, lowering his gaze. "Mitsuki, if...if we can, I'd like to talk to you once this is over. Just you and me, please. I would like to get past what happened and, to be honest, I miss you." He said, nibbling on his lower lip. I shook my head, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"No, I don't think so, Isamu. I really don't think so." I stepped away, intending on going back to my employer's side when Isamu grabbed my arm. Alarms rang through my brain and I almost let out a scream. "Isamu, let go. Let go." I hissed at him, tugging at my arm. His grip had grown stronger since we had last seen each other and it terrified me that I couldn't push him off. "Isamu!" I didn't hear or see Charanko walk up to us until his hand landed on Isamu's arm, gripping it so tight until he let go of me.

"I think she told you to let go of her." Charanko growled, dropping my brother's arm. He then escorted me back to Bang, throwing glares at Isamu the entire time. "Shishou, is that who I have to fight?" Bang nodded, checking over my arm. He then patted it reassuringly and had me sit down next to him. "Alright. That's fine. He doesn't understand personal boundaries so I guess I'll teach it to him." Charanko stretched, a smile on his face.

I sucked in my lips, glancing between him and my brother, unsure of what to do. I gripped the skirt of my dress, bunching it up in between my hands and twisting it as I watched the two men get ready for their fight.

"Be careful." I whispered underneath my breath, jumping when both Bang and Bomb clapped at the same time, yelling to start. Charanko's and Isamu's arms collided immediately, the force creating a blast. I gasped and grabbed on to my necklace, playing with it as I watched their legs collide next.

"See? My disciple hasn't been training that long yet he can still keep up with yours, little brother." Bomb teased Bang, a smirk on his face. Bang huffed and didn't reply, watching the fight intently. I fidgeted, unable to sit still while the fight went on. "Assistant, more tea." Bomb demanded, holding up his cup.

"Y-Yes!" I stood up quicker than I should have, sending a shot of pain through my side. I wavered but pushed through, taking Bomb's cup and limped into the kitchen. My heart was pounding in my chest, my hands shaking causing the tea to spill slightly. "Goddammit." I murmured, grabbing a towel to wipe it off. ' _Why is this happening?! Why am I shaking so hard?!_ ' I let out a shaky breath, gripping onto the counter when the sound of a grunt reached my ear.

The image of the four heroes brutally crippled and bloody entered my mind, worsening my shakes. The image of Snek flying over my head and hitting the wall with a bloody splat flashed in front of my eyes. I felt my legs go out underneath me and I tried to dig my nails into the counter top as I fell. ' _I can't do this. I can't do this! I need out! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!_ ' Just as I was about to get up and try to run, a wrinkled and warm hand clasped over my eyes. I let out a yell and fought against it, kicking as an arm snaked around my waist.

"Breathe, young one, breathe." My employer whispered in my ear, hissing as one of my kicks landed on his shin. "It's alright. You're having a panic attack. Just breathe. Come on, breathe in for five and out for five." I stopped kicking and leaned against Bang, following his instructions. "That's it. Keep going." I finally calmed down, letting out a sob. He let go of me and walked around so that he was squatting in front of me, a smile pulling his mustache up. Bang held out a hand to me and I glanced up at him, finding no judgments in his light blue eyes.

I wiped the tears from my own and grabbed it, standing up. "I apologize for my episode, Bang-san." He shrugged and picked up the forgotten tea, leading me out of the kitchen. Charanko and Isamu were sitting on the opposite side of the training circle, panting. "Is the fight over?" I asked, sitting down next to my employer.

"Round 1 is. Round 2 will start soon." Bang replied, handing his brother his tea. "Charanko beat whatever his name is, like I thought he would, but this stubborn bastard here is insisting on another round." He glared at Bomb and plopped down, crossing his legs.

"His name is Isamu, Bang-san." I stated, making both men's eyes turn towards me.

"How do you know that?" Bomb asked me, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember giving you my disciple's name."

"Ah." I became flustered and chuckled nervously, "W-Well, you see...your disciple is a-actually my y-younger brother." I twiddled my thumbs, glancing over at Isamu.

Bomb's eyes roamed all over me, causing me to fidget. "Yes, I remember him mentioning that he had an older sister. I didn't realize that it would be you but now that you sit here before me, I can see some resemblance." He commented, turning back to Isamu. "He also said that he wasn't on good terms with her." Bomb added in an accusing tone, grabbing a melon bread.

"For a good reason, sir." I replied, seething. I spun around, facing Charanko and huffed as I noticed Bomb smirk out of my peripherals. ' _Jerk. Ass. What a mean, old fart._ ' I insulted him in my head, frowning as Charanko and Isamu got back up. I took a deep breath when they were given the go. In the end, they fought four rounds, Charanko winning three of them and they tied on the last one. As I escorted Bomb and Isamu out, the brothers were arguing the entire time. "Bang-san, please." I begged him, holding the door open as they argued between the door frame. "Gentlemen, please!" I yelled, silencing them.

They turned to stare at me in shock and I glared back at them, putting a hand on my hip.

"Honestly, now. Charanko-san won fair and square the last three rounds and it was only a tie because both men were too tired to continue. Now if you would like a continuation of the match, why not hold another a few months down the line?" I offered, leaning forward. The brothers glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Miss. For the tea and snacks." Bomb said, leaning his head towards me. "They were both well appreciated."

I blushed slightly and bowed, "You're very welcome!" I waved them off and went to pick up the tray, Charanko beating me to it.

"No, no. I've got this, Mitsuki. You head on home." He smiled at me, rolling up his sleeves. I blinked at him, tilting my head to the side.

"Huh? You sure?" I asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, super sure. Shishou said you had a bit of a rough time watching me fight that Isamu guy." Charanko said, glancing back at me.

"Oh. Um...yeah." I confirmed it, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No worries. That's why I've got this so you can head home. Don't worry about it, Mitsuki. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Charanko assured me, the cups clinking in the sink.

"Um...alright. Bye." I grabbed my purse and left the kitchen, taking my phone out and sending a text to Genos to come pick me up. ' _Fuck. It's been one hell of a week...and it's only Wednesday._ '

*anpan: sweet roll filled with red bean paste

**castella cakes: sponge cake

***melon pan: sweet bun (although it's called a melon pan, it's not traditionally melon flavored)

****daifuku: Japanese confection or rice cake (like mochi) filled with sweet red bean paste


	17. Confrontation Cuts

Thank you to: **destroychan** ; **evaquarrels** ; **namvo222** ; **rex727** ; **Halkyone** ; **A Dark Lullaby** ; **Story-Telling Doll** ; **mcrmy246** ; **silent crescendo** ; **Sad rad fish** ; **KittyKrazy13** ; **hottieanimegurl** ; **XxrudexbutxnicexX** ; **Cyberweasel89** ; **itanafikah** ; **deadfish21** ; **Krystalana** ; **TheReallyBadWriter** ; ; **Mira91** ; **lazy-freak-kool** ; **Sparkles of Youthfulness** and **DawnInk** for the follows!

Thank you to: **AngelofDarkness** ; **lazy-freaky-kool** ; **StarRocker4600** ; **intanafikah** ; **Cyberweasel89** ; **XxrudexbutxnicexX** ; **hottieanimegurl** ; **KittyKrazy13** ; **silent cresendo** ; **rex727** ; **stroke33games** ; **namvo222** and **nguyenan828** for the favorites!

 **Lightningblade49** :I don't think she'll ever be fully comfortable around men with what happened with Daisuke. She's okay with certain men. Just not all of them.

 **Pearlshipper4evar** : That's how I pictured their relationship. Typical brotherly rivalry and constant fighting cause that's how I am with my siblings. Lol.

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Oh, no worries, my love! Isamu is annoying and kind of an ass! Which is why I write him in that light! Lol. You're not cold at all because I think in the exact same way. Some people get second chances but that kind of violation is beyond forgiving. Thank you! You're so damn sweet!

 **Thundercharger123** : Thank you so much, lovey!

 **CzarAndrew** : Did I? Shit, my bad. Lol. Are you kidding me? Yankees are the freaking best! Pompadours just make it ten times better. I love Yankees with pompadours. I fucking adore Metal Bat. Oh ho ho ho! I'm so excited to write Puri Puri Prisoner.

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Thank you!

 **GaarasMyBoyzz** : Ugh. Saitama is just...omg...I need like several fans to deal with that bald man. O.M.G! I love your username! Gaara is my boy, too! Heey! Red-headed sand boy lover here, too! Aaaye!

 **37** : Exactly! Like an uncle with his niece. Lol. Isamu is trying to be a hero and he's the younger brother.

 **Lovinurbuks** : Huehuehue! The temptation that is SAITAMA! Oh, Charanko might. She is quite the cutie pie. But yes: MITAMA FOREVA! Aww! You stay awesome, too, love!

 **Ballroom Ritz** : Yes! She's a strong one! Thank you, sweetie!

 **Sad rad fish** : Thanks! It likes you, too!

 **JayBirds** : You do know that this is fan fiction, right? Plus they only focus on Japan so who's to say there is no America.

 **Cyberweasel89** : No worries, no worries! Hue hue hue! That's my job! Yay smut! Ahaha! It's alright! But yes, she's 5'2! Mitchan is a short little thing!

 **Mianko** : Huh. I'm gonna go listen to that now!

Okay, I'm so so so sorry for not updating for like...two weeks. It's been pretty crazy lately. I've been trying to save up money to move to Washington State with the husband for military purposes and it honestly just sent my depression spiraling down. But I'm BACK and I'm pushing through and I really did miss you all! So please forgive me and enjoy the chapter! XOXO

 **Chapter 17: Confrontation Cuts**

The next two days went by fast and before I knew it, the weekend came rolling in. I was sitting in the bathtub, curled in on myself. Once again, I woke up covered in sweat after another night filled with nightmares. I shivered when I thought about them, the figures of Daisuke and the sea king floating around in my brain. Tears pricked my eyes and I curled in more despite the pain.

I took a deep breath and dunked myself underneath the water, closing my eyes.

 _ **"Such a beautiful girl. Such beautiful hair."**_

Daisuke's words from the nightmare crossed my mind and I shot up, sputtering and gasping. I looked around wildly, pushing my hair away from my face and splattering water everywhere. Standing up, I quickly got out and dried off, yanking on my clothes. I rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing my brush and not even bothering with my make up, brushing my hair outside in the hallway instead. Once I was done, I set the brush back inside the bathroom and shuffled into the living room, checking my phone.

Saitama and Genos were already up, watching T.V as they munched on the leftovers I brought home from Bang's. As I went through my phone, there was a text from Aiko asking to meet at the frozen yogurt place. I agreed and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out the red velvet cupcakes I had made on Friday for her. ' _Hopefully this will soften whatever blow is coming._ ' I thought to myself, sighing.

"Guys, I'm leaving!" I called out to the two men. They waved to me, not taking their eyes off the T.V. I shook my head and slipped on my tennis shoes, grabbing my purse on the way out. Holding the cupcakes close to me, I began walking to the frozen yogurt place. My heart was already thumping in my chest, my stomach churning with dread.

I had a really bad feeling about this meeting. A really, really bad feeling. I let out a sigh, brushing my damp hair back as I picked up the pace. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, flinching and tasting blood. When I reached the meeting place, I leaned against the wall outside, glancing around for the familiar black hair. I finally spotted her shuffling towards me by herself, her shoulders drooping slightly and her body hunched forward a bit.

"Aiko-chan!" I yelled out to her, catching her attention. She looked up and smiled at me, jogging over to me. Her skin looked paler than usual and she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't been sleeping very well. "Aiko-chan, is everything alright?" I asked her, touching her arm.

"I haven't been sleeping too well." She admitted. "Manami's been having nightmares, you know? So have I and I'm thinking of putting us into therapy." Aiko said, tucking her hair behind her ear. I nodded and led her to a bench to sit down.

"I think that's a great idea, Aiko-chan. Oh, these are for you." I handed her the cupcakes and she took them with a big smile.

"Thanks, Mitsuki-chan. You're so sweet." She mumbled, staring at them. Aiko then shook her head slightly and glanced up at me, "Ah, that's not what I came to talk about." I immediately went on alert as the smile from Aiko's face faded.

"What did you want to talk about? Saitama-san said you came looking for me." I replied, turning towards my best friend. I began fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and crossed my legs.

"Mitsuki-chan, I want you to come live with me." Aiko stated bluntly, a look of seriousness etched into her eyes.

"W-What?" I was taken aback at her request and I blinked. "Aiko-chan, you don't have any room for me to live with you and my job is here in Z City. I'm sorry but it just won't work. Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" She sighed and looked down at the cupcakes.

"I...I don't think it's safe for you to be around Saitama-san anymore." Aiko turned towards me, her eyes pleading. "You're hurt because of him and besides everyone's saying that he's a cheater and a liar. If you're associated with someone like that, it'll hurt your chances at your job." I scowled at her and stood up.

"So this is what the talk is about? You think Saitama-san is a cheater and a liar? You saw what he did, Aiko-chan. You saw everything! Why would you think he's lying about that?!" I yelled at her. She stood up as well, her lips quivering.

"Saitama-san said himself that he cheats off other heroes' work after you passed out! You got hurt because of him, Mitsuki-chan! Please, please come live with me! We'll make room or we'll find another apartment or something! I don't want you near him anymore!" Aiko pleaded, dropping the cupcakes and trying to grab my arm as I started walking away. "I'm just trying to protect you, Mitsuki! I just wanna protect you!"

I whirled around, raging mad and exploded on her, "Saitama protects me! He's always protected me! He saved me from something horrible and he saved everyone from the Sea King or whatever that monster was called! How could you think he doesn't protect me?! You don't know half the things he does for my sake!" I ripped my arm out of her grasp as tears rolled down her face.

"He's...he's a cheater...Mitsuki." Aiko persisted, reaching for my hand. "I know you like him but he's not worth the damage." I started to breathe heavily and I glared at her, holding onto my necklace.

"I love him, Aiko." I confessed, startling her.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath, "I said that I love him and he may not be worth it to you, but to me, he's worth everything that comes my way." I turned and walked away, leaving Aiko by herself. Furiously wiping away the angry tears from my eyes, I stopped outside of a hair salon and glanced up at it, touching my hair. "Fuck it." I mumbled to myself and walked in, the bell chiming above my head as I opened the door.

 _ **(CUT!)**_

I gingerly touched my freshly cut hair as I walked up the steps to the apartment, in between the feelings of loving it and unsure of what the hell I was thinking. My nerves stopped me from opening the apartment door and I stood outside for a brief moment, staring at the doorknob with my hand outstretched. ' _Come on, dummy. Quit being a big sissy._ ' Taking a deep breath, I grabbed onto the handle and opened the door, stepping inside the warm apartment.

"I'm home!" I called out, kicking off my shoes and throwing my purse down next to it. "Guys? Are you still watching T.V?" I deadpanned as I stepped into the living room. Of course they were. Genos turned to greet me, his eyes widening as he took in my change of appearance.

"Mitsuki-san, you cut your hair." He said, pointing to my hair. A light pink dusted my cheeks as I nodded, combing my fingers through my now shoulder length hair. Saitama immediately turned around and looked over me.

"You did, Mitchan!" He exclaimed, getting up and reaching out to touch my hair.

"Y-Yeah. I...um...I got tired of my long hair so I cut it. Does it look bad?" I asked, scrunching in on myself. Saitama smiled at me, curling his fingers around my hair.

"No, it looks cute. Right, Genos?"He glanced over at the cyborg, who nodded his agreement. "As long as you like it, Mitchan, I like it." Saitama stated, turning back to me and tugging gently on my hair. I nodded, my blush deepening in color. "Do you like it?" He asked, his fingers leaving my hair and resting on my chin.

"Y-Yes, I do like it." I whispered, unable to look him in the eye. I squirmed underneath his touch, wanting nothing more than to just tackle him to the ground and smash my lips against his.

"That's good." His voice turned husky as his fingers drifted down from my chin to my neck. "How did your talk with your friend go?" Saitama asked, curling his fingers into the hair behind my neck. I gripped onto his shirt, trying desperately to hold in a whine that was threatening to come out as his nails scraped against my scalp ever so gently.

"I-It didn't g-g-go so w-well." I stammered out, dropping my head when his thumb brushed against the back of my neck. "She wanted m-me to m-m-move i-in with h-h-her." Saitama suddenly stopped and I glanced up at him. His face held no emotion but his eyes looked sad.

"Yeah? What did you say to that?" He asked, his voice taking on a toneless mask.

"I-I told her no. I refused to move in with her, Saitama-san." I replied, reaching up and brushing his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled at him and pinched his nose. He stuck out his tongue and made a quacking noise, eliciting a giggle from me.

"You two are acting lovey dovey." Genos interjected, never once taking his eyes away from his phone. My eyes widened and I blushed so red a strawberry would be jealous, pulling away from the man I loved.

"W-W-What are you talking about, Genos-kun?! W-W-W-We were not!" I countered, almost screaming in my embarrassment. A smirk appeared on Genos' beautiful features and I was tempted to stomp over there and smack him upside the head. Saitama was already back at the table, shoving his face into a manga book. I huffed and glared at the cyborg, scurrying into the kitchen. Bending over the sink, I covered my cheeks and squished them. ' _I can't believe I forgot that Genos was there. Ugh! That was so embarrassing._ '

My mental berating of myself was interrupted by my phone ringing and I took it out of my pocket, looking at the screen to see the hospital calling me. Raising an eyebrow, I answered it and stepped outside. "Hello?"

"Hello! May I please speak to Miss Mitsuki Wakahisa-san?" A woman's voice came from the other side, friendly and upbeat.

"This is she." I replied, leaning against the railing.

"Oh, good. We, as in the doctor, were wondering if you would be able to come in sometime next week for a check-up on your rib fracture and sprained ankle? There's a 2pm slot open on Monday. Would that work for you?" The nurse asked, the sounds of a keyboard clicking away in the background.

"Um...I would have to check with my boss. Do you have anything for Tuesday or something?" I countered, biting my bottom lip and chewing on it. The nurse giggled and stopped typing.

"Actually, we're calling this early because of your boss, ma'am. Bang-san had contacted us and asked when you would be able to start training so the doctor would like to check you over to see if you're ready." She explained.

"Did he now? Damn that old man." I cursed, rolling my eyes. The nurse giggled again.

"So I'll put you in at 2pm for Monday, ma'am?" She inquired, starting to type once more.

"Yes, that's fine. Oh, he's so getting chewed out for this." I grumbled, tapping my nails on the rail.

"Alright, I have you all set. We'll see you on Monday at 2pm. Please arrive 15 minutes early so that we can check you in and have you fill out some paperwork." The nurse spoke, trying to hold back a laugh. "Have a good rest of your day, ma'am."

"Thank you. You, too." I hung up and sighed, rubbing my temples. ' _Ah, well. Maybe I can start training earlier than I thought I would. That'll be nice._ ' I thought to myself, standing up and heading back inside. I flopped down next to Saitama and leaned onto the table, watching T.V but not really paying attention to it. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

~Monday~

Sunday was filled with nothing but cleaning and being by myself as Saitama and Genos went out to deal with monsters. Every now and then, Genos sent me a text to check up on me. He would send me pictures of things he found nice, Saitama sometimes photo bombing while making a silly face. I clung to those photos whenever I felt an episode coming on, gripping my phone tightly and putting my head between my legs just like Genos instructed me to. I stopped filing paperwork and leaned back into my chair, opening my phone to look at one of the photos that I made into my background.

Once again, Bang evaded me with this damn lease paper, driving me up the wall. I glared at the slip of paper, sending all of my hatred towards it and frowning. Before I could give in and crumple it up, I grabbed a stack of paper and covered it up to get it out of my sight. ' _Damn lease paper, damn old man always evading me._ ' I huffed, starting to sort through Bang's schedule instead, booting up the computer. "Let's see. Meeting with Hero Association...Meet and Greet? I didn't even know heroes did that. Alright, that's at 1pm tomorrow." I muttered to myself, writing it down on a piece of paper and making a mental note to buy a planner.

"What else?" I glanced back up at the computer and immediately frowned. "Why is he accompanying me to my doctor's appointment?" There was a note on Monday saying the time and location of my hospital appointment. I let out an exasperated sigh and put my head into my hands. "Of course he's coming, he's the one that called them in the first place. Goddamn it."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Bang asked, popping up behind me. I didn't turn around to acknowledge him and glanced back at the computer. "You are my personal assistant after all."

"Most employers don't accompany their assistants to the hospital for a check-up, Bang-san." I replied, turning it off. "Why don't we get bank statements through emails? That would be much easier than receiving them through the mail."

"I don't have an email." Bang stated nonchalantly, walking up the the desk and leaning against it.

I deadpanned and grabbed the bank statements from underneath the desk. ' _Of course you don't._ ' Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bang looking at his watch.

"It's almost time for your appointment, Mitsuki. Leave those there and let's head out." He waved his hand at those and began walking away.

"What? But...it's only one." I mumbled, obviously not being heard. I shook my head and grabbed my purse, hurrying after my employer.

"It takes a while for you to get down the stairs, yes?" Bang asked, turning back to me as he slipped on his shoes. My cheeks heated up and I pursed my lips, refusing to answer. He chuckled, his mustache quivering and patted my head, furthering my pout. "No worries. I'll carry you."

I blinked, unsure if I heard him right. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I said that I would carry you. Perhaps your ears should be checked as well." Bang teased, smiling.

I glanced down at myself then back at Bang, "Bang-san, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly skinny and light." I pointed to myself. He chuckled again, ruffling my hair. ' _What's with everyone and my hair?!_ ' I lamented mentally, pursing my lips.

"You underestimate me, young one. I'm stronger than you think. I'll be fine." He stretched a bit, glancing at me. I stared back at him, unconvinced, but still followed him outside where he squatted down for me to climb on his back. I hesitated, biting my lip. "Mitsuki, I assure you that I will be fine. Now, please, climb on my back before I throw you over my shoulders." Bang threatened, throwing an irritated glance at me.

"Okay, okay!" I squeaked and threw my arms and legs around him, shutting my eyes as he stood up with ease. He gripped onto my legs, curling his fingers under my knees and took off. I felt my dress fly up but I was too scared to let go of my employer to pull it back down as he jumped from stair to stair. Before I knew it, we reached the bottom of the stairs and he began walking towards the hospital. "B-Bang-san, I can walk now." I stuttered, feeling slightly disoriented.

"I assume you're feeling disoriented from the speed I was going so I think I'll carry you for a bit til you get your bearings." Bang replied, continuing on without pause. Now that we weren't speeding down the staircase of hell, I let go of his neck with one arm and tugged my dress down, covering my panties. I pouted as we walked, becoming annoyed by the stares we were getting.

"Bang-san, please put me down." I pleaded with my employer, wiggling in his grasp. He gave in and bent down, letting me slide off his back. "Thank you." I said, smoothing out my dress and treading forward. We weren't too far from the hospital that I had been to during the incident with Daisuke, rounding the corner with Bang not far behind. He followed me into the building and towards the reception desk, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hi!" I greeted the receptionist, leaning onto the desk. "I have a check up appointment at 2pm?"

The receptionist looked up and smacked her gum, looking utterly bored out of her mind. I struggled to keep the smile on my face as she let out an annoyed sigh and turned towards her computer. "Do you know what doctor you're here to see?" She asked, reaching up to pick her teeth with a long pinky nail. I tried not to scrunch my nose up in disgust.

"Um...unfortunately, no. I forgot to get the doctor's name." I admitted, giving her a sheepish grin. She sighed again and sucked on her nail, rolling her eyes.

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked, clicking her mouse. The smile melted off my face and was replaced with a frown.

"Mitsuki Wakahisa."

Ms. Rude typed my name into the computer, smacking her gum loudly, "You're on the third floor to the right." She didn't say anything else and went back to ignoring me. I huffed, not bothering to say thank you and stalked over the elevators, Bang close behind.

"What a jerk." I complained under my breath as I pressed the button with more force than necessary. "No need to be that rude. Not my fault you dislike your job." I pouted, crossing my arms and tapping my foot against the floor as we waited for the elevator. I ignored the chuckle from behind me, stomping inside once it finally arrived and opened the doors.

"You shouldn't let her get to you, young one." Bang commented, leaning his back against the wall. I pursed my lips and glared at the door, listening to the little dings that signaled our ascent up the floors. He chortled, hiding it behind his hand.

The elevator rumbled to a stop on the third floor and Bang escorted me out, placing his hand on my back. We took a right and stood in line for the reception desk. I shifted from foot to foot, playing with my necklace until we were the next ones up. I hurried up to the desk, ready to just get this over with, and leaned onto it.

"Hello! I have an appointment at 2." I told the receptionist, tapping the desk with my fingers. The receptionist beamed at me and began typing into his computer.

"Alright. Two, you said? Let's see here." He made clicking noises with his tongue as he scrolled down, squinting his eyes. "Aha! Mitsuki Wakahisa?" The receptionist asked, turning to me. I nodded, smiling. "Okie doke. Says here that you're seeing Dr. Akiyama for a check up and possible referral to start training. It also says that you were here last time a few months ago but never filled out paperwork. If you would be so kind as to do that now, that would be fantastic!" He pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and put them on a clipboard, placing a pen on top of them before handing it to me. "After you're done with those, I'll let the nurse know you're here." He beamed at me and I walked away to where Bang was sitting, waiting for me.

We sat in silence, the only noise between us was the scratching of pen on paper as I filled out the application. It only took me a few minutes to completely fill it out and I dropped it back off at the front desk, stretching out my ankle when I sat back down. Bang glanced at me as he crossed his legs but said nothing as we waited. After thirty minutes of waiting, I was finally called in by the same nurse that took care of me last time I ended up in the emergency room. She gasped and smiled widely, her face lighting up.

"Oh, my goodness! You look so good! Well, come on, come on!" She beckoned me back and as I stood, so did Bang. "Oh? Is your father coming in as well?"

' _FATHER?!_ ' My answer got stuck in my throat due to being caught off guard and I sputtered, shaking my hands in front of me. Bang snorted behind me and patted my shoulder, stepping forward to answer on my behalf.

"No, no, my dear. I'm not her father. I'm her teacher. I called last week to ask about making this appointment. I was curious to know when I could start training her." Bang smiled at the nurse, his eyes crinkling. His shoulders quivered as he held in a laugh.

The nurse's eyes widened and she blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, please forgive me for the mix up!" She bowed over and over again, her hair flying wildly about her.

"It's fine! Please stop bowing!" I begged her, holding up my hands. She stood up straight, smiling, and led Bang and I into the back. We followed her to one of the rooms where she took my weight, blood pressure and temperature.

"So...are you still living with those two princes of yours?" The nurse asked me, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. I felt my cheeks heat up and she giggled, turning to face me completely. "So that's a yes. My next question is have you gotten with that bald headed one yet?" She grinned and waited for my answer. I turned more red by the second, sucking in my lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, ma'am." I replied finally, staring at the floor. I heard her laugh, smacking the floor with her feet.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry!" She apologized, waving her hand in front of her. "You're adorable. Anyway, how are you feeling physically? Any complaints, problems, concerns?" I took a moment to think about it, reflecting back before shaking my head.

"No, not that I can think of. I have had the occasional twinges in both my ribs and ankle but other than that, nothing." I answered, swinging my legs back and forth. I sat on the edge of the hospital bed while Bang sat in the far corner, his legs and arms crossed. The nurse nodded and typed my answer into the computer.

"Alright. And you have been taking your medication and icing your ribs every two hours?"

I sucked in my lips, not looking the nurse in the eyes. "Uh...well, between working and such, I ice it whenever I'm able to. But I have been taking my medication on time." ' _What a big fat, fucking lie. You know damn well you haven't._ ' The nurse pursed her lips and turned back to the computer.

"Alright. The doctor will be right in, okay?" She waved and closed the door behind her, her footsteps receding.

A long silence fell amongst the room and I awkwardly tapped my fingers on my legs as I glanced around the room.

"You're a terrible liar, young one." Bang finally spoke, clearing his throat. I glanced over at him to see that he was smirking at me. "You should learn to control your facial expressions. They betray you constantly." He stated, tapping his knee with his bony fingers. I pouted and crossed my arms, throwing him a glare. His smirk grew bigger and he leaned back against the chair. I felt my right eye twitch in irritation and he pointed it out. "See? I can read annoyance all over your face, young one."

I was about to retort when there was a knock at the door and the doctor popped her head in, her curly blonde hair creating a curtain over her shoulder and the skin around her green eyes crinkling as a smile pulled at her red painted lips.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Akiyama. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked, glancing between Bang and I. Shaking my head, Dr. Akiyama smiled more and stepped into the room with a bounce in her step. She was a short and heavy set woman with pale skin that stood out more due to the whiteness of her doctor's coat. Her clothes underneath contrasted with the coat; a turquoise turtleneck tucked into black slacks paired with black high heels. "Okay, okay! Let's see here." The doctor hopped onto the stool in front of the computer and swiveled around to face it. "You're here for a check up on your..."

There was a pause as she scrolled through the notes, humming to herself. "Ah! Your ribs and ankle! Duh, it was right here in front of my nose. Jeez, Christine." Dr. Akiyama chided herself, giggling. "Okay, okay! I'm going need you to head on out of here, Mister, since I need Ms. Wakahisa to take her dress off. So out, out, out!" She pulled Bang up by his arm and pushed him out of the room much to his surprise, closing the door behind him. She then turned to me with a big grin and placed her hands on her hips, waiting.

I stared at her, shocked that this woman was able to move Bang like he weighed nothing. Her smile faltered and she tutted, gesturing at my dress. "Come on. Off with it, Ms. Wakahisa. I, unfortunately, don't have all day." Dr. Akiyama tapped her foot on the tile floor. I jerked from my shock and nodded, standing up and taking off my dress. When I looked over at the doctor, she had her eyes covered with her hands and I noticed that she had on acrylic nails that were painted a mauve color. "Are you done, Ms. Wakahisa?" She asked, peeking behind her finger. "Oh, good! Okay, okay!"

Within seconds, Dr. Akiyama was in front of me and her cold fingers were pressing and prodding at my rib cage. I winced slightly when she pushed on a sensitive spot and tried to hold in a hiss of pain.

"Still sensitive, I see. Can you try raising your arms for me, dear?" The doctor asked, stepping away from me and watching me expectantly. I very slowly lifted my arms as high as I could, cringing when I felt an ache through my body. The doctor watched me with sharp eyes, her index finger curved below her bottom lip. She stopped me when my elbows reached my head, tapping my shoulders. "Okay, okay! Don't push yourself any farther, dear." Her red lips pulled up into a smile, showing off her white teeth. "You can put your dress back on and then hop onto the bed."

I did as I was ordered, climbing on to the bed as Dr. Akiyama twirled around on the stool. I raised an eyebrow at her antics and she giggled, shrugging, before scooting closer.

"Hey, now. I may be in my forties but I can still have fun on the job." She stated, sticking out her tongue. Pointing towards my ankle, she made a grabbing motion and signaled me to place my foot on her leg.

"I didn't say you couldn't, ma'am. I guess I just haven't seen someone so bubbly in a little while." I mentioned, lifting my ankle and gripping the bed when I felt the doctor's cold fingers wrap around the bone as she slid off my shoe. "You don't look like you're in your forties." I added, watching her as she turned my foot in different angles.

Dr. Akiyama glanced up at me, her pale face turning red and a large grin on her face. "You're so sweet, Ms. Wakahisa!" In her embarrassment, she accidentally yanked my foot upwards too hard, making me cry out in pain. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" She fretted, immediately letting go of my ankle. Dr. Akiyama stood up from the stool and looked like she was on the verge of tears, pushing up her cheeks.

"Dr. Akiyama, it's alright. It only hurt for a few seconds. Please don't cry." I assured her, letting out an exasperated sigh under my breath. She nodded and fanned herself, sniffling as she sat back down. Gingerly taking my foot, Dr. Akiyama pressed around the bone and judged my reactions as she sniffled softly. "Doctor, really." I gave her a vexed smile to which she returned meekly. Finally pulling away, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands, drying them and blowing her nose on the same tissue.

"Well, I have okay news. It's not great but it's not horrible either. Your ankle seems to be healing quite nicely and I don't see any need to do physical therapy, so that's good. As far as your ribs go, you're still healing. My recommendation is to keep taking your medication and icing it as much as you can. I know you're a...personal assistant, was it?" Dr. Akiyama asked, sitting down. I nodded, putting my shoe back on. "Okay, okay. So do what you can when you can with what time you have. I also know that your employer is wanting to start having you train so what I will say to that is: yes, you may start training **but** nothing too crazy. Be sure to take breaks if you feel like it's too much strain on your body. Alright?"

She flashed me a bright smile and waited till I nodded before turning around towards the desk and writing on a prescription paper. "Okay, okay! I'm refilling your pain medication and here is a slip saying you may start training. I don't care what that old man says, you do what your body tells you. Understood?" Dr. Akiyama muttered to me, handing me the paper and giving me a hard stare.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." I stuttered, taking the paper and folding it into my purse. "I'll let Bang-san know not too push me too hard." I was rewarded with another dazzling smile as the doctor opened the door and followed me out. As we passed by nurses, they all waved to her while she walked me to the front. We stopped just before the door and I bowed to her. "Thank you very much for seeing me today, Dr. Akiyama." Red as dark as her lipstick colored her cheeks and she brushed me off, waving me away.

"Please call if you have any questions or any problems. I'm here every day of the week and on Saturdays." Dr. Akiyama grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting me out the door, saying goodbye. I waved back, feeling a little bit happier than when I walked in. Bang was sitting near the door, his eyes closed as he leaned back with his arms and legs crossed.

"Bang-san." I called out, shuffling up to him. He didn't answer me and I sighed, my right eye twitching. ' _He's fucking asleep. He fucking fell asleep. This goddamn old man._ ' Jutting my hip out and placing a hand on it, I went to jab him in the chest with the other but before I could even get close, he caught my hand and sat up immediately, his eyes flying open. I let out a loud gasp and stepped back, pulling my hand out of his grasp and holding it close to my pounding chest as he glanced around before his eyes landed on me.

"You should know better than to sneak up on an old hero, young one." Bang scolded, relaxing and standing up. His eyes pierced through me, making me cower a little and I folded in on myself.

"I-I didn't mean to sneak up on you, Bang-san. I was just t-trying to w-w-wake you up." I whispered, looking away. I could feel the other patients' eyes on us, watching us with curiosity and my heart sped up. A hand landed on my head and I looked up to find my employer glaring around me before taking my arm, gently guiding me out of the waiting room.

"Take deep breaths, young one." Bang told me, leading me to the elevator and pressing the button as he let go of my arm. I didn't respond to him and instead grabbed onto my necklace with one hand, twirling my hair with the other. The second the elevator door opened, I ran inside and wedged myself into the corner, my eyes glued to the floor. "Mitsuki, you're fine. I apologize if I scared you." Once again, Bang's hand was on my head, the warmth from it radiating into my body.

Closing my eyes, I made my heart calm down and my breathing go back to normal before lifting my head. I opened my eyes to find my employer staring at the door in his usual scrunched form, his arm behind his back and relaxed. Letting out a sigh, I reached into my purse and took out the prescription paper, handing it to Bang.

"The doctor said I can start training, Bang-san." I spoke in a small, hushed voice. His blue eyes glanced down at me and he lifted his hand from my head to take the paper, opening and reading it. "She said that as long as I don't push myself too much and take breaks when I feel the strain is too much, I should be fine." I added, looking away and stepping towards the door when it dinged for the first floor. Bang hummed his response and followed after me, handing the paper back.

"Well, I won't push you...that much." Bang admitted, taking on a thoughtful expression. I deadpanned and rolled my eyes, pushing the door open. Greeted by a gentle breeze, I took in a deep sigh and brushed my hair behind my ear. "We'll start your training tomorrow. Bring your gi." My employer added, walking up next to me. I froze and turned towards him.

"T-Tomorrow?! So soon, Bang-san?!" I stammered, my stomach knotting up with anxiety. He nodded and smirked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Why wait? You got the green light from the doctor, did you not, young one? So then there's no sense in wasting anymore time. Tomorrow is when you start. I'll let Charanko know but for now, let me walk you back home." Bang stated, a glint in his eyes. He walked off, leaving me behind and I stared at his back in disbelief before running after him.

~The Next Day~

I stared down at my gi, pulling at different spots and twisting around to look at it. The fabric rubbed against my skin and irritated it, eliciting a huff from me as I reached around to scratch at my hip.

"Mitsuki, you ready?" Charanko asked, knocking on the bathroom door. Letting out a groan, I kept scratching my hip as I made my way over to the door and opened it, glaring up at the messy hair man in front of me. He grinned at me as he took me in, putting his hands on his hips. "You look good, Mitsuki!" Charanko complimented me, pink dusting his cheeks. I pursed my lips, scratching at my chest and yanking on the gi.

"It's itchy." I complained, reaching inside to scratch at my skin better. My complaints made Charanko laugh and I pouted more as he led me to the training circle.

"It'll get better as you wash it." He assured me, grinning. "It was itchy when I first started wearing mine, too. But you'll get used to it." I groaned and he laughed again. "Stop scratching, dork. You're gonna irritate your skin." Charanko chided me, pointing at my hand.

"My skin's already irritated, you butt!" I retorted, itching my arm roughly. "Who made these?!" I screeched, scratching faster.

"Mitsuki, stop!" Charanko reached out for my hands but I pulled away, running to the other side of the room. "You're gonna get a rash if you keep going, dammit!" He yelled at me but I ignored him and started scratching my legs.

"So itchy!" I hissed. Out of my peripherals, I saw Charanko's messy hair coming closer so I started running again.

"Mitsuki!" He shouted, his feet smacking against the wooden floor. We ended up running around in circles until the sound of a clearing throat stopped us dead in our tracks. Looking over to the entrance of the dojo, we saw Bang standing there and watching us with a raised eyebrow. Charanko let out a nervous chuckle and bowed, mumbling apologies.

"Well, if you're both done playing like a bunch of children, we can get started on Mitsuki's training." Bang spoke, a playful tone in his voice. His mustache was pulled upwards in a smile and he turned around, walking back out of the dojo. Charanko and I glanced at each other first before following after him. He was already down a flight of stairs when we got outside and turned around to flash us a smile, beckoning us to follow then continuing his descent.

I groaned internally and slipped on my flats, carefully stepping down each step with Charanko right behind me watching my every move. Thankfully, Bang didn't go all the way down, stopping halfway and waiting for us to catch up. Brushing my hair out of my face, I huffed and irritatingly wiped my face.

"Alright, what are we doing?" I asked, holding my hair back. It was a rather hot day with barely little breezes and I preferred to not be outside. Within the few minutes of being outside, sweat was already starting to form on the back of my neck even though I had my hair up. Bang smirked at me and I didn't like it. Not one bit. My stomach clenched as he strutted past me and looked up the stairs.

"Well, the doctor did say nothing too strenuous, yes? This shouldn't be too bad." Bang gestured upwards. "I want you to walk up these steps." He said, turning back to face me. I blinked, looking up the stairs.

"Really? That's not that bad. I can do that." I replied, taking out a hair tie and tying up my hair. "Is there a time limit?" I asked, folding up my pant legs. Bang shook his head, still smirking.

"No time limit. But there is a condition." He explained, nodding to Charanko. Without me realizing it, he had grabbed a few weights before heading out behind me. Bang took them from his star disciple and motioned me to come forward.

"Um...how heavy are these?" I asked meekly, cautiously shuffling towards my employer.

"Wrist weights are a pound each and the ankle weights are five pounds each." Bang stated, slipping the wrist weights on then squatting down and putting on the ankle weights. I felt like my limbs were being pulled towards the ground, each of them way heavier than before. I struggled a bit to lift my arms and I gave Bang a withering look. "Alright. So I want you to walk back up to the dojo with those weights on. Charanko and I will be waiting for you just near the entrance. You can start once we reach that point and don't take too long." He patted my head and I glowered at him as he and Charanko walked away.

I huffed, blowing pieces of my hair that were too short to stay in my ponytail out of my face. Once they reached the dojo, I was given the go ahead. Each step was sluggish and it was hard to move, hard to even lift my leg. ' _Holy shit, I'm weak._ ' I lamented, already out of breath. Cursing under my breath, I paused and squatted down to catch my breath when I heard Charanko yelling encouragements at me from the dojo.

Groaning, I stood back up and pushed myself to keep going even though my arms and legs felt like lead. "God!" I shrieked, feeling my legs wobble beneath me worse and worse with each step I took. At one point, they almost gave out and I fell against the stone steps, scraping my knees. "Fucking shit! Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I hissed, rubbing my knees to rid them of the pain.

"Come on, Mitsuki! You can do it!" Charanko screamed again, clapping his hands. I rolled my eyes in irritation but forced myself to get up, wanting nothing more than to just take off these weights and throw them down the staircase. With a whimper, I started climbing the stairs once again, anger coursing through my veins. I could feel Bang's blue eyes staring at me as I climbed.

"Almost there..." I huffed, pushing my hair out my face with a growl. I finally reached the top and flopped down next to Charanko, panting. The messy haired man tried desperately to fan me with his hands, a worried expression etched onto his face. Bang leaned over me with a smile pulling up his mustache and nodded.

"Good job, young one. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, chuckling. I frowned at him and tried to raise my arm to push him away but failed. Bang chuckled again and bent down to pick me up, gripping me under my armpits and yanking me up on my feet.

"Can I take these off now?" I questioned, glaring down the weights. Bang patted my head and led me inside, holding onto my arm.

"No, young one. I would like you to keep these on for the rest of the day." He replied as we walked into the middle of the training circle.

"The...The rest of the day?" I stuttered, slouching in defeat. My limbs felt like jello and all I was doing was standing. I whined and shook my arms to try and get feeling back in them. Bang nodded and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I have some things to take care of but I'm leaving you to Charanko. He'll continue your training for today." My employer smiled at both Charanko and I, ruffling my hair before exiting the dojo, leaving the both of us alone with each other. Charanko and I glanced at one another and he grinned at me.

"Alright, Sensei! What do you have planned for me?" I asked jokingly. Charanko's grin widened and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay! I'm gonna teach you some forms of Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist so let's get into position. Spread your legs apart like this and squat down." He demonstrated it by getting into the position himself then glanced up at me expectantly.

"Alright. So...like this?" I copied him, holding in a groan from moving my jello limbs. He nodded approvingly and took a deep breath.

"Follow my movements, Mitsuki." Charanko went on with his instructions. I watched him closely and tried my best to mimic Charanko's forms. With the weights on, I was having a bit of trouble getting my arms into the right positions. Sucking in my lips as I struggled, I let out a whimper as I strained to get my arms into the last position Charanko showed me.

"Charanko-san, I'm having issues with this last one." I lamented, dropping my arms in defeat. "To be honest, I can't even feel my arms anymore with these damn weights." Charanko stayed silent, examining me. I let out an irritated sigh and glared daggers at the man in front of me, "Charanko-san..." He jumped out of his trance and blinked.

"What now?" He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes and shook my arms, still trying to get feeling back in them.

"I said: I'm having trouble with the last form. I can't feel my arms anymore with these weights on them." I repeated with a growl. "I want them off!" My legs finally gave out and I plopped onto the floor with a thump, whining.

"Shishou said you have to keep them on for the rest of the day and besides, getting the forms right takes time. I thought you were doing fine, Mitsuki." Charanko replied, leaning over me with his head tilted to the side. I whimpered and flexed my fingers, earning a chuckle from Charanko. "You'll get used to the weights, Mitsuki."

"I don't wanna get used to the weights!" I retorted, throwing my head side to side. Charanko chuckled again and held out his hand towards me.

"Come on, miss complainer. Up, up, up." He ordered, smiling at me. When I refused to take his hand, he reached down and grabbed my arm, yanking me up despite my protests. "So whiny, Mitsuki." He snickered.

"Shut up." I snapped, punching the man in the arm. He laughed and playfully rubbed his arm. We went through the forms for the rest of the day until I was able to commit them to memory and do them on my own without Charanko by my side. Bang finally returned just as I was going through the forms one last time and watched me with critical eyes, nodding his approval once I was done.

He finally took off the weights and I sighed with relief, rubbing my sore arms and shuffled over to my chair to sit down.

"Finally! I hate those things!" I lamented, massaging my legs. Bang chuckled as he handed the weights to Charanko. ' _I'm going to be so sore later..._ ' I slumped over onto the table, stretching out my fingers. My phone pinged next to my head and I groaned as I turned to pick it up, opening a text from Genos saying that he was outside waiting for me.

"Is your ride here, young one?" Bang asked, glancing over at me. I nodded and sat up begrudgingly, grabbing the bag that held my clothes and standing up on wobbly legs. When Charanko came over to try to help me, I waved him off with a smile and made my way to the door, internally cursing everything that was in my eyesight.

I slammed the door open and stepped outside, not even attempting to put my flats on when I came face to face with Genos. "Just take me home!" I cut off the cyborg before he could even open his mouth to greet me. He blinked in confusion, taken aback. "I'm tired and sore, Genos-kun. I just wanna go home. Please?" I pleaded, struggling to lift my arms out to him.

"Alright, Mitsuki-san." Genos agreed, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up. The coldness of his body felt amazing against my flushed skin and I keened happily, resting my cheek against his exposed shoulder. We took off and I clung to him, snapping my eyes shut and grabbing handfuls of his shirt so tight that I almost ripped it. "Mitsuki-san, please ease up on your grip. I would like to keep this shirt intact." Genos implored, tightening his hold on my legs.

"S-Sorry, Genos-kun." I stammered, loosening my grip on his shirt and tightening my grip on his hips instead. I refused to let go when we landed, clinging on like a spider monkey and burying my face into Genos' back.

"Mitsuki-san, we have landed. You may climb off now." The blonde cyborg said, letting go of my legs. I shook my head, unable to move. "Mitsuki-san?"

"I can't feel my legs." I replied, my voice muffled against Genos' back. "Bang-san made me wear weights on my arms and ankles so now I can't feel my legs." I explained, lifting my head and resting my chin on the cyborg's shoulder.

"I see. You have started training, then. That is good, Mitsuki-san. You will get used to the weights soon." Genos said, glancing at me with a smile and climbing up the stairs. I nodded and sat up a little on his back, taking a quick glimpse at his hair. I sucked in my lips and slid an arm back from his neck, reaching out and running my fingers through the soft, blonde locks. Genos immediately stiffened beneath me and stopped walking.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Genos-kun! I-I just wanted to know how it felt! I-I-I'm sorry!" I apologized, blushing. I quickly placed my arm back around the cyborg's neck, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"I-It is alright, Mitsuki-san." Genos cleared his throat and proceeded to step inside the apartment.

"It's really soft." I mumbled into his shirt, keeping my eyes glued to my leg. He didn't answer me, placing me down in the entry way of the apartment and fumbling to take off his shoes. I watched him, taking notice of the blush staining his pale cheeks and how he refused to look at me. "Did...Did I do something wrong, Genos-kun? Should I've not touched it? I'm sorry!" I hastily apologized, tugging on the cyborg's shirt. "Genos-kun!" I began tugging harder despite the growing pain in my arms.

Genos grabbed my wrists and stopped me from yanking on him, gently squeezing them. "Mitsuki-san, please..." He spoke softly, trying to hide his blush. I pouted and whined until he glanced up at me and chuckled. "You did nothing wrong, Mitsuki-san. It was just unexpected, was all." Letting go of my wrists, Genos stepped back and walked into the living room. I followed after him and looked around, not seeing Saitama in his usual spot.

My heart sank into my stomach and my shoulders dropped. "Where's Saitama-san?" I asked dejectedly, sitting down at the table. I tapped my nails on the wood and sighed, resting my cheek on my other hand as Genos sat down next to me with his journal pulled out.

"He is currently at the Hero Association headquarters." He answered, opening the journal and writing in it. My ears perked up at that and I sat up straight, staring at the blonde cyborg.

"Really? Why didn't he say anything last night? I mentioned about wanting to tag along." I said, slightly annoyed that the bald man went without me. Pursing my lips, I tapped my nails against the table harder in irritation and huffed through my nose.

"Sensei already knew why you wanted to tag along, Mitsuki-san. He said that he didn't want the extra trouble of you yelling at the board members." Genos explained without looking up. I huffed again and turned away, grumbling.

' _Dammit. That man knows me too well. He knew I wanted to chew out those assholes for allowing Saitama to be treated the way he is._ ' I complained internally.

"Mitsuki-san." Genos addressed me and I whirled around to face him, raising an eyebrow. He had stopped writing and was now directing his full attention towards me, his eyes staring right at me. "May I ask you something?" He inquired, leaning forward. I blinked, perplexed but nodded, curious to see what he was going to ask me about. "Mitsuki-san...are you planning on moving out?"

I was taken aback, my eyes widening. "U-Um...well...yeah, I suppose once I'm able to afford an apartment on my own, I'll go looking for one. Why? A-Am I overstaying my welcome?" I asked in a hushed voice, lowering my head. Genos shook his head, smiling.

"No, you are not. I was just wondering. With you being in love with Sensei and all, it might be better if you stayed." He replied, lacing his fingers under his chin. My face flushed a deep red and I stumbled over my words trying to deny his claim.

"N-No! I-I-I'm n-not...I'm not in l-l-love with S-Saitama-san!" I stammered, covering up my reddening cheeks. Genos smirked at my failing attempts at denial, lifting a blonde eyebrow. "Stop looking at me like that, dammit! I'm not!" I yelled at him, covering my face.

"Mitsuki-san, you are a terrible liar." Genos said, snickering. I glared at him from in between my fingers and let out a groan. "I see how you are around Sensei, how you act whenever he touches you. I researched it and I believe it is called love. I think it would be better if you stayed, Mitsuki-san." The cyborg stated, never taking his eyes off me. I fidgeted under his gaze, sighing.

"I would love to stay, Genos-kun but..." I started, my heart clenching as I lowered my hands. "I made a deal with Saitama-san that once I got a job and saved up enough money, I would move out. So once I've saved up, I need to go apartment hunting. Plus...what if Saitama-san doesn't feel the same way about me the way I feel about him? I don't think I could stand to live with that, Genos-kun. I-It would tear m-me a-a-apart." Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I reached up to wipe them away.

Genos got up and knelt down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his chest to comfort me. Using his other hand, he wiped away the tears that started falling down my cheeks. Reaching forward, I grabbed onto his pants and buried my face into his shirt, soaking it.

"I'm sorry." I said, sniffling. "It's so dumb to be crying over this."

"Nonsense, Mitsuki-san. You are allowed to cry." Genos assured me, brushing his thumb against my shoulder. "You are scared of your love being unrequited. Your tears are a normal response to that fear. Please, allow me to be the shoulder you use to cry on." He requested, holding me closer and resting his chin on my head.

"T-Thank you, G-Genos-kun." I hiccuped, closing my eyes as I sagged against the blonde cyborg. He, thankfully, held me up until the tears stopped and I had calmed down. Pulling away, Genos cupped my face and gave me a soft smile before standing up and walking away into the kitchen to make dinner. Unable to take the silence, I turned on the T.V for background noise and rested my head against the table. Saitama still hadn't come home by the time Genos was finished making dinner and we ate quietly, watching some dumb reality show.

By the time the front door unlocked and swung open, I was icing my side and laying down on the spread out futon. With Genos' help, I was able to change into my pajamas and brush out my hair, almost falling asleep from how gentle the cyborg had been doing it. Saitama stepped inside the living room, scratching the back of his bald head and yawning.

"Welcome back, Sensei. How was your meeting?" Genos asked, looking up from his journal with a small smile. I waved lazily, my arm flopping back down as I turned to let the ice fall off my side.

"It was okay. Long and tedious. But I'm a B class hero now." Saitama responded, showing the cyborg a piece of paper that he took out from his back pocket. I didn't react to it, instead taking up to glaring at the T.V and pouting. "Also don't worry about food. I already ate." He said, sitting down next to me. "Mitchan." Saitama spoke my nickname softly. I ignored him, letting out a huff and continuing to glare at the T.V. "Mitchan." His voice became whiny and I felt him tug at my hair. "Are you mad at me for going to the headquarters without you?"

I refused to answer, humphing instead and rolling onto my stomach.

"She is quite upset with you, Sensei. I believe she wanted to chew out the higher ups for allowing the ongoing horrible treatment that you have been receiving." Genos explained, smirking at me. My cheeks burned and I buried my face into the blanket just as I felt Saitama's arm snake around my waist and pull me close to him.

My back hit his chest and I instantly stilled my movements, covering my burning face with the blanket. Warmth began pooling between my legs as Saitama's warm breath hit the shell of my ear and goosebumps raised on my skin. I wanted more. So much more. He sat us up and placed me into his lap, snuggling up with me.

"I'm sorry, Mitchan. I just know how you get and I didn't want you to get in trouble." Saitama explained, nuzzling my hair. His actions made the warmth grow and I let out a shaky breath into the blanket.

"L-Liar. You j-j-just d-didn't w-want any extra t-t-trouble." I accused him, trying to push aside my growing need for him. Saitama laughed, his chest rumbling with the sound and almost completely destroying my willpower. ' _Goddammit. This is torturous. I don't even think he realizes that he does this to me._ '

"You got me." Saitama replied, brushing his fingers through my hair gently. My heart dropped when he said that and I started lowering the blanket, my eyes following it.

"So..." I began, "I'm a bother?" I asked, twisting the blanket around in my hands. Saitama wrapped his other arm around my waist and reached forward, grabbing my hands with his large one. Studying the difference between them, I intertwined our fingers as I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"No, not at all." Saitama responded, bringing me closer against him. Using his free hand, he brushed my hair away from the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "You'll never be a bother to me, Mitchan." Saitama squeezed me and tightened his hold on my hands, resting his chin on my head.

My heart felt like it was about to burst as tears pricked the sides of my eyes. I blinked them back and closed my eyes, tilting my head downwards. I felt so safe in this man's arms and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and plant my lips against his. A light snore pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced up at Genos, who was holding in a laugh.

"Sensei has fallen asleep on you, Mitsuki-san. I suppose it is because you are comfortable." Genos remarked, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him, trying not to giggle.

"I guess he was tired." I spoke, glancing upwards at the snoring Saitama. He went slack against me and I struggled to stay sitting up. "Whoa, whoa! Genos-kun, help!" I cried out, flailing. Saitama's weight was pushing me forward, irritating my ribs and causing me to go into a weird position. "Genos-kun!" My forehead met with the floor and I let out a high pitched whine, frantically tapping the floor with my fingers.

Genos laughed loudly, doubling over and holding his stomach. I glared up at him as I flopped onto my belly with a heavy Saitama on my back, snoring away.

"I hate you." I grumbled at the cyborg, struggling to keep my head up.


	18. Aliens!

Thank you to: **Trill-Pair-All-The-Way** ; **Shadow the Ranger** ; **RiddlersJoker** ; **The shy maid** ; **miaandB** ; **Gozekuu** ; **1297** ; **EdgelessSword** ; **.21** ; **Lilyannenora** ; **humble servent** ; **Spartan Cal** and **RockstarAddict** for the follows!

Thank you to: **humble servent** ; **Fanfiction Lover1** ; **narutofan1111** ; **kakashiluckyblackcat** ; **Lilyannenora** ; **.21** ; **EdgelessSword** ; **1297** ; **The shy maid** ; **daunting insanity** ; **LadyPinkyofJapan8181** ; **Aileen Sunless** and **AllRawrz** for the favorites!

 **Jack hopper** : Thanks!

 **Lightningblade49** : Yesss! Well, technically Aiko burned the bridge by believing the crowd instead of her best friend. But we'll see what happens.

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : I thought it was cute! Lol! Ugh! They are! I've worn them for a short period of time and I HATED them! I apologize! I'm so sorry for being away for so long! I'll try not to do that again! Go update your story, silly goose!

 **CzarAndrew** : Hue hue hue! Perhaps it is! With the title of this chapter! Mwahaha! Omg, Metal Bat! I'm so excited for MB and Puri Puri Prisoner! Yay!

 **Lovinurbuks** : Genos, the ever interrupting cyborg. So innocent yet so frustrating. Lol. Aww! Thank you so much! So sweet, you're making me blush and grin like a dork here! Mitchan's a tough girl. She's got this. Lol.

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Saitama, the goofiest egg ever to exist. Lol. I snorted writing it.

 **Mianko** : Perhaps he will. We'll see. Hue hue hue!

I'm updating on time! Huzzah! Albeit...like two hours late but whatever! It's on Monday. Small victories here, people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Looove youuuu!

 **Chapter 18: Aliens?!**

Every day of the week started out the same; with me walking up half the steps wearing the weights on my wrists and ankles. As the week progressed, so did the amount of stairs I climbed. Everything hurt, all of my muscles screaming at me in anger and protest every time I moved even an inch. Currently, I was laying face down on my desk, my arms stretched out in front of me. I had changed back into my regular clothes after spending who knows how many hours practicing with Charanko.

"Hey, Mitsuki. How are you feeling?" Charanko's voice came from above my head. I begrudgingly looked up with a groan and wiggled my fingers, feeling slight pain in my arms. The messy haired man smiled at me and squatted down in front of the desk. "Don't worry, it'll get better. Your muscles are just getting used to exercising, is all. Tomorrow is when the real fun starts!" Charanko's smile grew and I let out another groan. Bang had been given the green light by the doctor to let me start actual training so now I was going to start fighting sessions with Charanko.

"Joy." I replied sarcastically, sitting up. Noticing that the lease paper was underneath my breasts, my mood darkened and I frowned at the offending paper.

"I promise that I'll go soft on you, Mitsuki." Charanko jumped up and hopped onto the desk, sitting close to me. I rolled my eyes, pushing the lease paper away from me using my fingertips.

"I don't think Bang-san would be too happy with that, Charanko-san." I replied, turning to the messy haired man. I didn't realize how close we were and the tip of our noses touched. Gasping, I jumped back and covered my nose. "A-Ah! I-I'm sorry, Charanko-san!"

Charanko blinked, a light pink dusting his cheeks, "For what? I didn't mind." He grinned, leaning in a bit closer. My eyes darted away from his and I curled in on myself a bit. "You're adorable, Mitsuki." He laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, I guess." I huffed, forcing myself to stand up and grabbing the lease paper. "I am so **tempted** to shred this but if I do, then we'll lose the dojo." I sighed, walking off to find my employer. "Where did he go this time?"

"Where did who go this time?"

Whirling around, I immediately shoved the paper into the face of my employer. "SIGN IT!" I screeched, trying to grab onto Bang's shirt. He dodged out of the way and I fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Mitsuki!" Charanko cried out, running over to me as Bang chortled.

"It's far too early for you to be trying to catch me, young one. Give yourself twenty more years." He teased, his mustache quivering. I pouted as Charanko helped me stand up as my employer eyed me with a silver eyebrow raised. "I don't feel like signing it."

"Bang-san, you can't keep avoiding it forever, you know." I sighed, dusting myself off. "It's due soon." Bang shrugged, further irritating me. My right eye twitched and I gripped the paper roughly. "Bang-san, _please_. Just sign it." I begged, holding out the paper.

Bang huffed and shifted away from me, clasping his hands behind his back. "I don't want to." He replied and walked away from Charanko and I. Mentally screaming, I almost ripped the paper in half just before Charanko took it from me and placed it back on the desk.

' _Damn that old man! GOD DAMN THAT OLD FART!_ ' I cursed him as I stalked back to my chair and fell into it with a sigh, rubbing my temples.

"Headache?" Charanko asked, standing quite close to me. Glimpsing at him, I nodded once and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard him move behind me and instantly tensed up as I felt his hands touch my shoulders.

"Charanko-san, what are you doing?" I asked, leaning forward to get out of his hold.

"Just relax, Mitsuki. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." Charanko murmured, easing his grip on me. I took a deep breath, gripping the desk in front of me and digging my nails into it as Charanko began massaging my shoulders. "You're really tense, Mitsuki. You need to learn how to loosen up." My responses were nothing but whimpers as I squeezed my eyes shut.

It wasn't that the massage didn't feel good; I just didn't fully trust Charanko even though he didn't do anything to make me feel that way. His hands moved up to my neck, pushing my hair off to the side and exposing the back of my neck. I shivered and tightened my grip on the desk, curling in my toes. Charanko pressed a certain spot on my neck just below my ear and I leaned back, my body turning into putty underneath him. A small moan escaped past my lips followed by quiet pants as he continued to press on that area.

"Right here, Mitsuki?" Charanko asked, his voice becoming husky as he whispered in my ear. He applied more pressure, eliciting another moan and few cuss words from me. "You're gorgeous. So, so gorgeous." His breath hit my cheek and I wanted to pull away but the movement of his fingers kept me in place.

"C-Charanko-san...I-I..." I stammered out, letting go of the desk and reaching up to the messy haired man with my left hand.

"What is it? Tell me what you want." He murmured, brushing his nose against the shell of my ear. Charanko grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I felt his lips touch my ear, placing brief and clumsy kisses on it.

"Please...Charanko-san..." I whimpered, squeezing his hand. Within an instant, I was spun around and was face-to-chest with Charanko. A deep red stained his cheeks as he stared down at me, his breathing rapid. "Ch-Charanko-san..." I barely stuttered out before his lips were on mine. "Mmph?!" He pulled me up from the chair, wrapping one arm around my waist and his free hand going into my hair.

Grabbing onto his gi as he tugged me against his chest, I stared at Charanko with wide eyes. I struggled against him, smacking his chest and pulling away from him.

"Charanko-san, wha-?!"

Once again, he cut me off by smashing his lips against mine sloppily. Something grazed against my inner thigh and I gasped, allowing Charanko to slip his tongue into my mouth. He let out a rumbling moan and pulled me closer against him, deepening the kiss. The arm that was around my waist slid down and grabbed one of my legs, hiking it up onto his own waist as he picked me up off the floor. Charanko finally released me from the kiss, his head bending down towards my neck while I gasped for air and wrapped my other leg around him.

He immediately attached his lips to the sweet spot below my ear, kissing and licking it. I let out a shaky breath and dug my nails into his back, squirming as his hand crawled up my thigh.

"Charanko-san...ah...p-p-please..." I whimpered against his shoulder, trying to ignore the growing warmth as he gently caressed my inner thigh. ' _I can't do this. I can't do this! Stop! Stop stop stop stop stop stop! I love Saitama. I want Saitama!_ ' My thoughts were interrupted when my hips bucked up against Charanko's fingers as he toyed with the bow on my panties beneath my dress. My legs kicked out and he set me down on the desk, grinding against me. "A-Aah! Charanko-san, wait! Please!"

The messy haired man stopped all movements and pulled away from my neck, staring down at me with lust filled eyes. My face heated up and my throat dried up as Charanko leaned in, cupping my cheek. He softly pressed his lips against mine but I pushed him away.

"No...I can't." I murmured, looking away.

"Why not? I thought you were enjoying it, too." Charanko whispered, touching our foreheads together. He waited for an answer I couldn't give because it was true; I was enjoying it but...at the same time Saitama kept popping up in my mind. It just didn't feel right. "You like someone else, don't you?" He asked, stroking my hair. Biting my lip, I nodded. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, Mitsuki." Charanko apologized, stepping away from me.

Brushing my hair behind my ear, I watched him walk away from me and upset feelings bubbled up in my chest as I slid off the desk. I fixed my dress and headed straight to the bathroom, combing my hair with my fingers as I did so. Locking the door behind me, I splashed cold water on my face and bowed my head against the sink. The coldness of the porcelain helped clear my mind and I took deep breaths, trying to steady my rapidly beating heart. When I finally stood back up, I noticed a small, dark purple mark right below my ear and my eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I murmured, pushing my hair out of the way to take a closer look. ' _He left a mark! He left a motherfucking mark! GODDAMMIT!_ ' Anger filled up my chest and I gripped the sink, biting my lip so hard that I almost drew blood. Standing up abruptly, I pulled my hair forward to cover the mark and tied it, fuming and muttering cuss words under my breath. I slammed open the door and came face-to-face with my employer, all of my rage dissipating as I looked into the ice blue eyes.

"Ah, there you are, Mitsuki." Bang smiled at me, his eyes crinkling. He eyed my ponytail but didn't speak on it. "I believe your ride is here. He's waiting right outside the door." I nodded and walked back to the desk, picking up my purse. "Also, have you seen Charanko, young one? I can't seem to find him anywhere." He asked, raising an eyebrow. I paused on my way to the entrance, my cheeks heating up as I thought back on what just happened between his disciple and I.

"U-Um...n-no, I haven't, Bang-san. S-S-Sorry." I stuttered out, refusing to look back at my employer and continuing to walk to the door, sucking in my lips. "I-I'll see you t-tomorrow, Bang-san." Waving to him, I scurried out the door and slammed it shut, giving Genos an uncomfortable smile. "Hi, Genos-kun."

The cyborg raised an eyebrow, blinking down at me. "Everything alright, Mitsuki-san?" He asked, grasping my hand. I nodded, forcing the smile to stay on my face as we descended down the stairs. "I like your hair like that." Genos complimented me, reaching over to tug on my ponytail. His vibrant yellow eyes narrowed when he noticed a small section of the hickey. "Mitsuki-san, what is this?" He asked, stopping on a step below me and pushing my ponytail out of the way.

"I-It's nothing!" I scrambled to hide it, pulling away from the cyborg. "It's just a bruise!" My cheeks once again began burning and I pushed past Genos, holding my hair against the purple mark. But he kept prodding me, asking and demanding to know what it was.

"I know that it is not a typical bruise, Mitsuki-san. There is no way for you to get a bruise there. Tell me where you got it." The blonde stared hard at me, his eyes boring holes into the side of my face.

"Just leave it alone, okay?!" I yelled at him, covering my face. "I don't...I don't wanna talk about it." My voice was muffled by my hands and I felt cold fingers wrap around my wrists. They gently tugged at my hands, taking them away from my face and I looked up with teary eyes at my roommate.

"Did someone hurt you?" Genos asked in a hushed voice, his eyes soft and colored with worry. His thumbs caressed the backs of my hands in soothing circles.

"No...nobody hurt me." I replied, my voice wavering. I couldn't look Genos in the eye; not without feeling absolutely disgusted with myself. ' _How could I let Charanko go as far as he did? Especially when I just confessed to loving Saitama? God, I'm so disgusting._ ' I mentally berated myself, biting the inside of my cheek and drawing blood. "I...I did something wrong, Genos-kun. I-I let someone else touch me. Even though I love Saitama-san, I still let him kiss me a-a-and touch me! I feel so sick with myself, Genos-kun!"

Tears were streaming down my face as I yelled at the cyborg. I began hiccuping, struggling to catch my breath. Genos let go of my wrists and pulled me close, hugging me to his chest and rubbing my back.

"It is alright, Mitsuki-san. You did nothing wrong. Although you have these feelings towards Sensei, you are not in a relationship with him. You are not in any obligation to stay faithful to him." He murmured into my hair. I took handfuls of his shirt and nodded, placing my forehead against his hard chest. A few moments passed before I completely calmed down and we continued down the steps, Genos' arm wrapped around my shoulders.

When we got home, I ran straight for the bathroom and covered the hickey up with as much foundation as I could. As soon as I deemed it passable, I changed out of my dress and into my pajamas, stepping outside to a waiting Saitama.

' _Jeez. I'm just walking into everyone today._ ' I commented mentally, noting that he was shirtless. My eyes rested on his Adonis line and my throat closed up a bit while a familiar warmth began to spread throughout my lower stomach. ' _Son of a bitch...not now!_ '

"Mitchan, is everything alright with you?" Saitama inquired, bending down towards me and peering into my face. I blushed a deep red and stepped back right into the closed door behind me. "Your eyes are all red and puffy." He commented, reaching for my face. His fingertips skimmed across my chin and the feeling of need washed over me as his thumb touched the very bottom of my lip.

"I'm...fine..." I breathed out, raking my eyes over his defined body and up to his eyes. They were sharper than usual as he stared down at me and he stepped closer to me.

"Why were you crying then?" Saitama asked, pressing our foreheads together. My blush deepened and I averted my eyes, bringing my arms up to my chest. "Look at me, Mitchan." Taking a deep breath, I brought my eyes back to his, my heart picking up speed and thumping against my chest. "Who made Mitchan cry?" Saitama's hand left my chin and made its way into my hair, undoing the ponytail and shaking it out.

"Nobody made me cry. I just had a hard day at work." I lied, shivering at his touch. His fingernails gently scratched my scalp and I let out a small moan. I watched the man above me bite the inside of his lip and I squirmed a bit. ' _Just kiss me. Kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me._ ' I kept repeating those words in my head while my eyes wandered down to Saitama's lips. I wanted it. Oh, god, I wanted it so badly. ' _Please. Kiss me._ ' I pleaded internally, the warmth between my legs growing every second as I placed my hands on his bare chest.

Saitama leaned in close to me, his warm breath hitting my lips and causing me to fidget more as his other hand rested on my hip. "You promise? You're not lying to me?" He murmured, the tone of his voice smoky. My breathing picked up and I dug my nails into his chest, shaking my head. I didn't trust myself to speak while his thumb massaged circles into my hip and he nuzzled his nose against mine, staring straight into my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as I was about to press my lips against his, Genos called for Saitama and walked in on us. I pulled away from the bald man hastily, my face matching that of a red pepper and sucked in my lips. Genos glanced in between his Sensei and I, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

' _Yes, you fucking did!_ ' I lamented to myself, desperately trying to get my heart and breathing under control. "N-No, you didn't, G-Genos-kun." I stammered out. Next to me, Saitama cleared his throat and adjusted his pants.

"What's up, Genos?" He asked, refusing to look my way.

I excused myself and pushed past the cyborg, stumbling into the kitchen to get a drink of water. ' _Goddammit. I was so close. So freaking close!_ ' Tapping my nails against the counter tops as I drank, I kept complaining inside my mind and glared at the wall. The rest of the evening was awkward, to the say the least. Saitama and I could barely hold eye contact with each other without blushing madly and quickly turning away. That night, I ended up clinging to Genos, unable to be anywhere close to the bald man.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep control over myself if I was near him so I stayed close to the blonde cyborg, wrapping my arms around his cold own. Pink dusted Genos' cheeks and I heard Saitama huff behind us, shuffling within the blanket. I covered my face in between the cyborg's arm and the futon, hiding my own blush when Saitama tugged at my pajama shirt.

"Mitchan." He whined. "Why are you over there?" When I didn't answer, he huffed again and wrapped his arms around my waist. Saitama began tugging me away from Genos and I let out a cry of surprise, letting go of the cyborg's arm and smacking into the bald man's chest. "There. Much better." Saitama sighed happily above my head and nuzzled his face into my hair, making me blush even more as I stiffened.

Once I heard the ever present snoring, I relaxed and allowed sleep to claim me.

~The Next Day~

I stood inside the training circle, tugging at my gi and scratching roughly.

"Stop that, Mitsuki." Bang scolded me and I huffed, crossing my arms. He stood to the left of me in his usual stance while Charanko stood across from me. The messy haired man refused to look at me, every so often glancing at the covered hickey dejectedly. My hand immediately went to cover it even though I had already slathered it in foundation earlier in the morning.

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him so I just proceeded to keeping to myself, silently fuming. ' _You can't fault him. You were enjoying it, too._ ' My brain decided to remind me as we stepped closer to one another and I let out a sharp breath of air through my nose, readjusting my ponytail.

"Alright, you two. Let's go through the basics." Bang cleared his throat and stepped back, watching us closely as we went through the forms slowly. He nodded his approval and clasped his hands together. "I think you're ready for a semi real fight, Mitsuki."

I whirled around to face him with wide eyes, unsure of how to feel. All I got from my employer was a small smile and I turned back towards his top disciple with trepidation, getting into position as I gulped.

"Just remember the forms, Mitsuki, and you'll do fine." Bang's voice came from behind me. "Ready, GO!"

On his mark, Charanko and I ran at each other, our arms colliding painfully. I hissed, wincing, but ignored the pain as I went to kick him. He dodged but I kept coming after him, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Charanko blocked and dodged me easily, never taking his eyes off my face. Finally when I didn't expect it, he struck back, hitting me once in the sternum and again in the stomach sending me flying.

My back hit the wall and I let out a sharp cry of pain, glaring down at my knees. I struggled to get back up, groaning and stepping back into the training circle. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I went after him again, sending a punch towards his head. Charanko blocked it, a smirk pulling at his lips. My eye twitched and I tried to trip the confident asshole. It failed and I ended up on my back, staring up at the wall while Charanko laughed beside me.

Anger coursed through me and I forced myself back up, now directing my glare at him. My next movements were blurs as I growled at the messy haired man. The smile was still upon his face and he was getting more and more bold as the sparring went on.

"Mitsuki, you're being too aggressive!" Bang scolded me from behind but I disregarded him, too angry to care. I finally landed a kick to Charanko's ribs but my success was only to be celebrated for a few seconds when I realized that he had taken hold of my leg. I hopped to keep myself balanced but my foot soon slipped underneath me when Charanko tugged on my captured leg and I landed once again on my back, all of the air knocked out of me.

Within an instant, the messy haired man was on top of me, his hand to my neck with that damned smirk still on his lips. As I fought to catch my breath, I glowered at him and at the fact that he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Enough, Charanko." Bang stated, walking up to us and tapping his disciple's shoulder affectionately. Charanko climbed off of me and left me on the floor while Bang stared down at me with an understanding smile.

"Don't. I know I did horrible." I croaked out, flinging an arm over my eyes. From underneath, I saw Bang shrug.

"Not too horrible but you do need practice and more training." He answered, the smile still present on his face.

"And?" I pressed, rolling over onto my stomach. A moan escaped past my lips and I put my forehead down onto the cold wood, wanting nothing more than to just lay there forever.

"And control your anger." My employer replied with a chuckle. "I understand that Charanko can be very frustrating." From somewhere behind us, Charanko yelled out in indignation but Bang ignored him, continuing on- "But you must ignore him and keep calm or else you're just going to do what you did now. Get your ass handed to you."

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Bang-san." I muttered, standing up and dusting myself off. He chortled, his mustache quivering. He called Charanko back over to the training circle after checking me over for any serious injuries and we had another sparring session. I did my best to ignore Charanko's taunts and mocking laughter, doing slightly better that time and I was able to get in a few hits to his sides.

"Ha! Not so confident now, are we?!" I grinned at him as we stepped away. We were both breathing hard and my muscles were on fire, screaming at me to get the blasted weights off.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Mitsuki, why don't you get changed?" Bang offered, placing a wrinkly hand on the top of my head. "You did well today." I nodded, bowing to him slightly before heading off to the bathroom. Washing my face with a wet paper towel, I changed back into my pair of Capri pants and yellow top. I let out a sigh at the coolness of the clothes and let my hair out of the ponytail, running my fingers through it to try to get rid of the knots. When I stepped out, I was met with Charanko's blushing face.

"Uh...hey, Charanko-san. What's up?" I asked, glancing around. Bang was nowhere around and Ryunosuke was on vacation somewhere so the dojo was currently empty save for Charanko and I. Leaving the bathroom door open behind me, I forced a smile on my face as I stared up at the light haired man.

"Oh...w-w-well...I-I just wanted to...a-apologize f-for what happened...y-yesterday." Charanko stuttered, biting his lip. "I didn't mean to put you in that situation so I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about the...the...um..." He cleared his throat several times and nodded towards the hickey he left behind on my neck. My hand went straight for it and I looked away from him. "I'm sorry." Charanko whispered, reaching a hand out and running it through my hair.

I pulled away, feelings his fingers ghost against my cheek as I did so. There was a lump in my throat and I pushed my hair back. "I just...I don't want a repeat of what happened. I like you, Charanko-san. But as a friend and I don't want to change that. So if you're alright with being friends, then we can make this work otherwise..." I didn't continue the sentence, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm fine with being friends, Mitsuki!" Charanko rushed forward and grabbed my hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm definitely fine with being friends!" He nodded and pulled me close, hugging me.

"O-Okay!" I patted Charanko's back before pulling myself away with an awkward smile on my face and walked away towards the desk, massaging my arms. I plopped down into the chair and started sorting through whatever papers were thrown onto the desk, sighing. Feeling eyes on me, I glanced up and noticed Charanko staring at me from across the room. I blinked and gave him a small smile, returning back to the papers.

That damn lease paper was glaring at me from the corner of the desk and I did my best to ignore it, covering it up with bank statements with a snarl. ' _Stupid paper. It's the bane of my fucking existence at the moment._ ' I thought, glaring daggers at the pile before smacking it a few times for good measure. When Genos came to pick me up, Charanko helped me take the weights off and I let out a groan of relief, shaking my limbs.

"Oh, thank god! It always feels amazing when I take those bastards off." I commented, rubbing my arms and stretching my legs. I bid Charanko farewell and made my way towards the door when Bang stopped me.

"Mitsuki." He called my name, standing right next to the entrance. I tilted my head to the side and walked up to him.

"What is it, Bang-san? Do you need me to pick up some stuff?" I asked, blinking. A thoughtful expression replaced his serious one and he tapped his bottom lip with a fingernail.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, we are running out of tea and some snacks. It would be nice if you could pick some up." Bang insisted, smiling at me. I nodded and made a note in my phone.

"Anything else?" I inquired, glancing up at him. He held out a check with my name on it and my face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Bang-san!" I took it from him and held it close to my chest, holding in a squeal. ' _My first paycheck! YAY!_ ' I beamed at him and went for the door, swinging it open. "Genos-kun! I got my first paycheck!" I yelled happily at him and showed it to him.

"Congratulations, Mitsuki-san. I am very happy for you." Genos looked amused at my actions and patted my head. I giggled and hugged the cyborg tight around his torso, beaming up at him. The smile faded a bit when his vibrant eyes lifted from mine and glanced behind me. I followed his gaze to see my employer standing behind us patiently.

"Ah, Bang-san!" I exclaimed, blushing madly as I pulled away from Genos. "Did I forget something?" Brushing my hair behind my ear, I stepped away from the blonde.

"Not at all, young one. I just had something to ask of young Genos here." Bang explained, smiling as he glanced between the two of us. "I was wondering if you and your friend, the bald one, what was his name?" Bang asked, snapping his fingers.

"Saitama, Bang-san. His name is Saitama." I answered, smiling.

"Ah, yes, Saitama. Anyway, I would like you and Saitama to come to my dojo perhaps tomorrow. There is something I would like to show the two of you." The old man beamed at my roommate, waiting for his answer. I glanced up at the cyborg and spoke up.

"I would like for you and Saitama-san to come see where I work. I think it'll be fun." I added, tugging on Genos' black shirt. He glanced down at me and nodded.

"Alright. I will let Sensei know. I am sure we can convince him to come." Genos said, holding his forefinger up to his lip. I nodded vigorously and took hold of the cyborg's arm.

"Splendid. Then I will see you both tomorrow at, let's say, around 2pm." Bang's eyes crinkled. "And I will see you, young one, bright and early for training." He eyed me for a second before stepping inside and I frowned.

' _Of course, I don't get a break!_ ' I lamented. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a cold arm snake around my shoulders and I glimpsed up at my roommate.

"Ready to go, Mitsuki-san?" Genos inquired, his eyes soft. I nodded and started walking down the stairs. When we got home, I pulled out the futon and flopped onto it on my stomach next to Saitama.

"Hard day, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, running his fingers through my hair and sending a shiver down my back, making me squirm.

"I had to spar with one of Bang-san's disciples and I got my ass handed to me each time." I answered, lifting my head up from the pillow. "I hurt." I complained, stretching out my fingers.

"Poor Mitchan." Saitama rubbed my back and I let out a quiet mewl, grabbing onto the futon. His hand dipped under my shirt and a giggle got loose as his fingers skimmed up my spine. "Oops. Sorry, Mitchan." He snickered.

"Nuh uh." I mumbled, hiding my blush with my arms. Bang's words floated into my mind and I instantly sat up. "Oh! I almost forgot! Bang-san wants you and Genos to come to the dojo tomorrow around 2pm!" My outburst surprised Saitama and he sat there in silence, staring at me for a few seconds before responding.

"Who's Bang?" He asked, cocking his head. I deadpanned and forced myself not to smack my forehead.

"Saitama-san, he's my employer. You know? The old man that helped bring Genos-kun back here during the whole meteor thing? That's Bang-san." I explained, pinching the bridge of my nose. Saitama took on a thoughtful expression, leaning side to side then held up a finger with his mouth making an "O" shape.

"Oh, yeah! Him!" He yelled, nodding. "I don't have a problem going. You, Genos?" Saitama turned towards the cyborg, who was walking out from the kitchen.

"I do not have any complaints nor issues with it either, Sensei." Genos replied.

"So I guess we're coming to the dojo at 2pm, then." Saitama beamed at me. I returned the smile but it faded once I remembered that I was supposed to go to the store.

"Oh, no! I forgot to go buy the tea and snacks!" I screeched, slapping my cheeks. Scrambling to get up, I ran over to the front door and grabbed my purse, almost tripping as I slipped my flats on. "Ah! I'll be right back, okay?! I gotta go buy some things for Bang-san!" I called out to the men and left the apartment, running down the stairs and into the city. "I can't believe I forgot! I guess I got so caught up in having Saitama come to my work that it just slipped my mind." I berated myself as I jogged up to the nearest grocery store.

Immediately heading into the tea section, I grabbed two boxes of sencha and matcha, throwing them into the small cart I grabbed from the front of the store.

"Okay, now time for snacks. Snacks, snacks, snacks." I mumbled to myself, browsing the aisle. Not really paying attention, I grabbed whatever looked good and threw it into the basket. An overwhelming pressure was beginning to descend down on me and I felt like I was starting to be crushed. My breathing picked up as I glanced around wildly and I held onto the basket so tight that my knuckles turn white. ' _Not now! Shit!_ '

A hand landed on my shoulder and I gasped, whirling around. My eyes were wide with fear and my hand was in a position, ready to hit the person in the neck but I stopped as I saw Mumen Rider.

"Mumen R-Rider-san." I whispered, letting my hand drop limply to my side and tears began filling my eyes. "M-Mumen R-Rider-san..." He smiled gently at me, taking the basket from me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he led me to the cashier's. "W-Wallet. I-I need t-to pay-"

"No, I got this." Mumen cut me off, taking out his own wallet and giving the cashier cash. He then escorted me out, carrying the bags in one arms and holding my hand in the other. "It's alright, Mitsuki-san, it's alright." He murmured to me in a soft tone, rubbing circles into the back of my hand. Mumen sat me down at a bench, leaving me with my groceries and running off to get us something to drink. He returned with two sodas from the vending machine, opening mine before handing it to me and sitting down next to me.

He urged me to drink, tapping the can with a gloved finger. I took small sips, feeling the carbonated drink slide down my throat and I started to feel a bit better so I took bigger and bigger sips.

"Feeling better, Mitsuki-san?" Mumen asked, watching me closely. He hadn't even touched his own drink and I glanced up at him with teary eyes, nodding. "You were having a panic attack. Do you get those often?" He inquired, lifting his goggles and leaning in closer. I had taken a large gulp of my soda when he did this and was now trying hard not to choke on it as my cheeks began to heat up from the unexpected closeness.

I nodded, slowly swallowing the soda and trying to scoot away from him. Mumen sighed, taking the soda from me as I swallowed the last of what was in my mouth and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I inhaled sharply and gripped the back of his suit, digging my nails into it.

"M-M-Mumen-san." I whimpered, unsure of what to do. He began to rub my back with one hand, the other going up to my hair.

"I get them, too." He whispered into my shoulder. "Panic attacks. Ever since the whole incident with the Sea King, I've been dealing with them almost every night. Do you have nightmares as well?" Mumen asked me, his cheek brushing up against mine.

"Y-Yes, I do." I stammered, fidgeting in the hero's hold and pushing at his sides. "Really bad nightmares. I haven't really been able to sleep unless..." I quieted down, not finishing the sentence as the face of Saitama appeared in my mind. Mumen finally let me go and stared into my face through his glasses, causing my face to heat up again. He smiled gently at me, pushing my hair away from my face and wiping a tear that was sliding down my cheek.

"Saitama-san helps you, right? I saw him the other day after he left the headquarters. You live with him and the S class hero, Genos-san, correct? I'm sure Saitama-san helps you with your nightmares." Mumen said, standing up. He took my hand and pulled me up on my feet. "Let's get you home, alright?" I nodded, grabbing the groceries and the soda can and following the hero towards his bike.

As he led me to his bike, I was quiet and staring down at the soda can, crushing it.

"Mitsuki-san?" Mumen called my name, watching me with a raised eyebrow. I glanced up at him just as he was putting his goggles back on and I reached out, stopping him. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Leave them off. Please?" I begged, taking the goggles from him and holding them close to me. I examined them closely; they were currently held together by tape with cracks alongside the frames. "Why haven't you bought new ones yet?" I asked in a hushed tone, gingerly touching the cracks.

"Ah...I just..haven't had the time." Mumen shuffled where he stood, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh." I replied, still staring at the goggles. The sound of the bicycle bell caught my attention and I glanced up from the goggles to see Mumen holding out a gloved hand as he smiled softly at me. My eyes flitted between his hand and his face, unsure if I should take it. ' _Stop it! Mumen won't hurt you. He's never hurt you. He's always been there for you whenever you needed him. Stop doing this!_ ' Taking a deep breath, I took his hand firmly and let him pull me to the bike.

"It's okay, Mitsuki-san." The hero assured me, gesturing to the front of the bike. I sat down and scooted back, gripping the handles after putting the goggles around my neck which elicited a chuckle from Mumen. "You look adorable with them on, Mitsuki-san." He commented, taking off. I stuttered out a thank you and bit the inside of my cheek.

The ride was quiet, the both of us enjoying the breeze and sights that sped by us as we rode past them. Humming reached my ears and I took a quick glimpse over my shoulder to see a large smile on the hero's face. I couldn't help but smile in return and a giggle escaped past my lips as I turned back around, the giggle turning into a full blown laugh as Mumen picked up speed. My hair spread out behind me, whipping around in the wind and hitting me in the face every so often. We stopped right outside the apartment and the smile slid right off my face.

' _It was over too fast._ ' I thought as I climbed off the bike and took my groceries from Mumen. "Thank you for the ride, Mumen-san. Ah! Here, your goggles." I began taking them off when he stopped me. Tilting my head in confusion, I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You can have them, Mitsuki-san. It'll give me incentive to buy another pair." Mumen chuckled, waving away whatever protests I started to to sprout out. "Really, it's fine! I need a new pair anyway and I don't mind if you have them." He blushed a light pink, rubbing the back of his head. "Please, keep them, Mitsuki-san. I want you to have them." Mumen pushed. I glanced down at the goggles still around my neck and touched them.

"O-Okay. Please be careful on the way back." I stated, turning away when an idea popped into my mind. Whirling around, I grabbed onto Mumen's suit just as he started peddling away. "Wait! Your number!" I yelled, taking out my phone with my free hand.

"W-What?" The hero stammered, still blushing. He got off his bike and I yanked him towards me.

"Your number, Mumen-san! Gimme your number!" I repeated, holding my phone out to him. His blush deepened as he took my phone from me and typed in his number, his fingers stumbling a little. When he handed it back to me, I released him from my hold and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! I'll send you a text as soon as possible so you'll have my number, okay?" I beamed at him and Mumen nodded, turning his face away from me. "Be safe on your way home."

Mumen nodded again and pulled away from me, jumping onto his bike. He waved to me and peddled off. I stood there outside the apartment, watching him until I couldn't see him anymore before heading inside, sighing as I slipped off my shoes.

"You are back, Mitsuki-san." Genos' voice came from the kitchen as I stepped into the hallway. "Just in time. I am almost done making dinner." Nodding, I placed the groceries on top of the counter and was about to walk out when the cyborg stopped me. "Are those Mumen Rider's goggles, Mitsuki-san?" He asked, making me turn around and face him. My cheeks heated up and I refused to make eye contact with him.

"Y-Yes." I stammered out, pouting. Out of my peripherals, I saw Genos raise an eyebrow. "He gave them to me! Mumen-san said I could have them!" I swore, placing a hand over the goggles in a protective manner. Sticking my bottom lip out, I scurried out of the kitchen before Genos could question me more and into the living room, plopping down next the bald man that held my affections.

Saitama eyed me, his eyes flitting between the goggles and my face. I also refused to look at him, pouting even more and my face becoming red. A chuckle came from the bald man and he beamed at me.

"Mumen gave that to you? He gave you a ride then, huh?" Saitama asked, reaching out for me. I scooted closer to him, allowing him to pull me into his lap and instantly relaxing the second his arms were around me as I nodded, hiding my lips behind the goggles. "Did you have another panic attack?" The bald man asked, whispering into my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, listening to his heart beat thump against the back of my head as I nodded. His arms tightened around my waist and I felt his nose nuzzle my temple. "Mitchan, I don't think you should go out alone anymore." Saitama suggested, rubbing circles into my hips and using his free hand to take the goggles off.

Unable to stop them, my hips bucked up a bit and I tried to swallow the mewl that threatened to spill out. "S-Saitama-san, please. I-I-I can't r-rely on y-y-you and G-Genos-kun a-all the...Ah!" A surprised moan slipped out when the bald man applied pressure on my hip and I turned a bright red, my hand clasping over my mouth in embarrassment. Saitama chuckled in my ear, nestling his nose against the shell of it. Warmth was building in between my legs, spreading up to my lower stomach and I began to breath quickly.

' _This man torments me! He fucking torments me!_ ' I complained, my back arching as Saitama nuzzled my neck while his free hand rested on my thigh. ' _Why do you do this to me? Please! I want you so bad!_ ' The warmth kept growing, getting so intense that it was becoming unbearable and I bit my lip hard. I let out a soft mewl as his breath hit the spot just below my ear and his free hand dug into my thigh, earning another gasp from me. I felt something push against my butt and my eyes widened, "A-Ahn..."

I was about to grab it when we heard Genos' footsteps come from outside of the kitchen and we pulled away from each other immediately. I scurried back over to where I was sitting and squeezed my legs shut, sucking in my lips as Genos placed a bowl of rice and fish in front of me. "T-Thanks, Genos-kun." I stammered out, hoping that he didn't notice the blush on my face and ate in silence, trying not look over at the bald hero that teased me relentlessly.

Sleeping was even worse for me. Saitama had refused to let me go, turning me around so that I was facing his chest and tangling his hand in my hair.

"Saitama-san, you're smothering me." My voice was muffled against his white beater, the smell of lavender entering my nose. "S-Saitama-san." I pleaded, pushing against his chest.

"No." He stated, tightening his hold, "If I let you go, then you'll just go over to Genos." Saitama complained. I rolled my eyes and gave up, going limp against the bald man.

"Fine, fine. But can you let me breathe, please?" I asked, glancing up at him. Saitama loosened up a bit and I took a big gulp of air, wrapping my arms around the bald man's torso. Glimpsing over to the cyborg, I took note that he was already shut down for sleep and I turned back over to the bald hero. "Besides, I like snuggling with you best." I murmured against Saitama's chest, closing my eyes and completely missing the blush that stained his cheeks.

~The Next Day~

"Ow." I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my back. Once again, Charanko sent me flying into the wall hard. "Asshole." I grumbled, stomping back into the training circle and resuming position. Charanko let out a laugh and winked at me.

"Come on now, Mitsuki. You got in a few licks here and there. No need to for insults." He replied cheekily. I huffed in response and waited for Bang to give the signal before rushing at the messy haired man again.

"Too aggressive, Mitsuki! Relax yourself and try to read your opponent's movements!" Bang yelled at me from whatever side he was standing. I inhaled slowly and tried to do as he said while blocking Charanko's attacks. I missed one and ended up getting hit in the head, my vision going blurry and my ears ringing.

"Ah..." I stumbled, trying to catch my bearings and I struck out blindly, punching Charanko right in the nose.

"Shit!" Charanko cried out, backing away from me and I fell to the floor, holding my head as the room swam.

I blinked rapidly to recover my vision and I noticed a pair of socks standing before me. Slowly looking up to see my employer smiling down at me, I reached up to him but stopped as my head began to pound violently.

"Come, young one." Bang grabbed me from under my arms and hauled me up onto my feet, carrying me to the kitchen. "Charanko, follow us." He told his disciple, who shuffled along after us still holding his nose. Bang picked me up and put me up on the counter, instructing me to put my head in between my legs as he tended to Charanko.

Once everything seemed to return, I lifted my head to see Charanko holding a napkin to his nose and the feeling of guilt settled in my stomach. "I'm sorry for punching you in the nose, Charanko-san." I apologized, biting my lip. He let out a nasally laugh, looking over at me.

"No worries. I'm not mad. Sorry for hitting you in the head, though." He gestured towards me, smiling. I returned the smile and leaned my head against my knee.

"I see you two are feeling better." Bang commented, glancing between the two of us. He shuffled over to me and placed a cold compress on the back of my neck near my hairline. "There, that should help with the headache, young one. Keep that napkin on your nose, Charanko." He scolded his disciple and I couldn't help but giggle.

Bang made us sit there for an hour while we recovered before we could move. After he released us, I changed out into my purple lace dress and eagerly awaited the arrival of my roommates, constantly glancing at the clock and fidgeting in my chair.

"Your roommates are coming today, right?" Charanko asked, jumping up onto the desk.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, beaming. "I'm excited to have them here! It'll be the first time Saitama-san sees where I work!" I clapped my hands together, not hiding the blush that stained my cheeks. Charanko smiled sadly at me, letting out a tiny laugh through his nose.

"He's the one you like, huh? This Saitama guy?" He asked, gripping his gi tightly. My smile faded and glanced down at the desk, my fingers wrapping around the necklace.

"Y-Yes. Saitama-san is the one I...love." I answered, sucking in my lips and pushing my hair behind my ear. An awkward silence fell between us and I twirled my hair around my finger, not looking up from the desk when there was a knock at the front door. "Ah! They're here!" A large smile appeared on my face and I jumped up from the desk, running over to the door and pulling it open. "Hi!" I greeted Saitama and Genos happily, stepping out to hug the bald hero tightly. "I'm so happy you're here!"

He was in his hero suit while Genos wore his usual black sleeveless shirt with matching pants. Saitama hugged me back and smiled softly down at me, one hand resting on my cheek.

"Hey, Mitchan. We just saw each other, you know?" He chuckled, brushing his thumb on my cheek. "Don't pout." Saitama smirked and pulled at my lips gently when I stuck out my bottom lip.

"So mean, Saitama-san." I whined, pulling away from him with a huff and greeting Genos. "Come on in! I'll make tea. Bang-san! Saitama-san and Genos-kun are here!" I called out to my employer, looking around for the old man. "Dammit. Where did he disappear to now? Ah, sit here, guys. Make yourself comfortable!" I ushered the two to sit, noticing that Charanko was no longer sitting on the desk and was now eyeing the two men from the kitchen.

I made my way over there and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Charanko-san?" The messy haired man jumped, startled by my sudden appearance next to him. He looked away from the two heroes and pouted, walking into the kitchen. I followed him and started preparing tea, "Are you seriously pouting? Why?" I giggled behind my hand, furthering Charanko's pout.

"Are they here, young one?" Bang popped up behind me and I jumped, almost dropping the matcha tea. Fumbling, I caught it before it hit the floor and whirled around, glaring at my employer. "My apologies, young one. I assume they're here as you're making tea." Bang observed before glancing over to his disciple. "Come, Charanko. Let's go greet our guests." With that, they both left the kitchen and I was alone in the vast kitchen.

I hurried with the tea and walked back out to see Bang demonstrating his fighting style to Genos and Saitama. I was in awe as I knelt down and handed them a cup carefully.

"Thanks, Mitchan." Saitama whispered to me and Genos nodded once in my direction.

"Of course." I replied, grinning and walking back to my desk. As I sat down, Bang finished his demonstration and turned to the two men.

"Ma, that's how it goes. Wanna give it a try? You two seem like you pick up on things pretty fast." Bang offered. I glanced up from my paperwork and raised an eyebrow.

' _He only wanted them to come here to do a sales pitch?! Sneaky bastard._ ' I rolled my eyes, picking up the pile of bank statements and grabbing the lease paper from underneath. It was due within two weeks and I desperately needed his signature. ' _I'm going to fucking get it today!_ ' I made a determined fist and stood up as the men were talking.

"I do not care for defensive techniques. What I want and need is absolute destructive power." Genos stated, glancing over at Saitama. I bit back a chuckle and stood up, making my way back over to the group with the lease paper in hand. Just as I stepped into the training circle where everyone was sitting, Charanko stood up with a defiant look on his face.

"How dare you insult Shishou's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, you idiots?!" He started and I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. "I, Charanko, will put you two back in your place as Shishou's best disciple!"

I sighed again. "Just give it up, Charanko-san." I stated but it was already too late. He ran straight for Genos, who grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the floor.

"Ugh! I give, I give!" Charanko choked out, flailing in the cyborg's hold. I smacked my forehead with my palm as Genos dropped him and jogged over to him while Charanko scooted away, massaging his throat.

"Honestly, Charanko-san." I murmured to him, checking him over. Behind me, I heard Genos talking with Bang about Garou but I tuned him out and instead focused my attention on my friend. "Are you okay?" I asked, touching his throat gingerly. Charanko coughed and rubbed it, throwing a glare Genos' way.

"I-I'm fine..." He struggled to get up and I wrapped my arm around his, pulling him up.

"You gotta be really strong then, old man!" Saitama's voice sounded out from behind us and Charanko was once again worked up. He pulled his arm away from mine and stepped forward.

"Charanko-san..." I started but was cut off by his outburst.

"You dumbass! How do you not know about the famous hero "Silver Fang"?!" He reprimanded Saitama, who glanced over at him with a bored expression.

' _Oh, god. Here we go again._ ' I thought, not even attempting to hide the whine that I released.

"He's a S class rank 3 hero! Silver Fang, leading his enemies around by their noses by moving like a calm stream only to strike with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river! He's a true martial artist! A master of the martial arts!" Charanko bragged. I took a glimpse at my employer and his face was a dark mask, his posture stiff.

"Ch-Charanko-san, maybe you should stop-" Once again I was cut off, ignored by his enthusiasm.

"You're just a new kid, right?! You only recently made it into B class, right?! If you make light of Shishou, you'll be in a world of hurt, I guarantee it!" Charanko pointed a finger at Saitama, a smirk on his face. I felt my blood boil and I stepped forward, grabbing his gi and glaring at him. The messy haired man stumbled a bit but didn't step away.

Before I could say anything, Bang's voice boomed out, "Charanko, don't embarrass me! Saitama is much more stronger than I could ever be!" The smirk faltered from his disciple's face as he turned to face Bang and I released his clothes.

"Much more stronger? Shishou, you **have** to be joking..." He started when the front door slammed open, capturing all of our attentions as a man in a suit slumped onto the floor.

"SILVER FANG-SAMA!" He cried out in a hoarse voice, his suit disheveled and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. "I-I'M WITH THE HERO ASSOCIATION! THERE'S BEEN AN EMERGENCY SUMMONS FOR ALL S CLASS HEROES! P-PLEASE, YOU MUST COME IMMEDIATELY!" He paused, taking in deep breaths as we all stared at him in confusion. The H.A person's eyes then wandered over to Genos and widened, "AH! IS THAT YOU, GENOS-SAMA?! YOU MUST COME AS WELL!"

Genos glanced over at Bang and brought his forefinger to his lip, "Is it a dragon level issue?" Bang shrugged, sighing.

"Here we go." He lamented and began walking towards the worker. "Charanko, take of the dojo, please."

I shook myself out of my confusion and chased after my employer, grabbing my purse along the way. "Oh, no! You're not getting away from me! I need your signature on this paper, Bang-san!" I grabbed onto his shirt and tried to yank him back, "Bang-san!"

He glanced over his shoulder with a shit eating grin, "You're more than welcome to come with, young one."

I glared at him and held onto his shirt. "Oh, I will." I retorted, letting out a huff and folding the paper into my purse. My employer turned back to the informer or whatever he was and grinned.

"She'll be coming with us. She's my personal assistant. I hope that's alright." Bang said, jabbing a thumb towards me. The informer straightened his tie and nodded, taking his phone and furiously typing away.

Behind me, I heard Genos ask Saitama to join to which he agreed and we set out. I waved bye to Charanko and held onto Saitama as we walked down the stairs. The drive there was...awkward, to say the least. There was barely enough room with all four of us so I had to sit on someone's lap and there was a silent war between Genos and Saitama.

"Guys, come on. This is embarrassing enough. Stop it." I begged, as both men had a hand on one of my legs, tugging slightly.

"Sensei's the one that keeps trying to turn you on." Genos mumbled under his breath, loud enough so that only the ones in the backseat could hear it. My face heated up when I heard Bang chuckle and I whirled around, smacking him on the chest and face.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" I shrieked at him in a hushed tone.

"Is everything alright back there?" The driver asked, looking at us through the rear view mirror.

I nodded quickly, "Y-Yes, everything's fine! Thank you!" When he looked away, I glared daggers at the cyborg and smacked him one more time. "Asshole." Genos remained silent but kept tugging at my leg. ' _At this rate, I'm going to be torn in two! Ugh! Please hurry up, driver!_ '

~City A, Hero Association Headquarters~

The second the car pulled to a stop, I scrambled out the backseat and away from the two men's tug-o-war. We walked up into the building with me squashed in between Genos and Saitama and stepped into a long corridor. My eyes widened and I glanced around in awe.

"So this is headquarters." I murmured, stopping in my tracks. Something fluttery caught my eyes and I looked down to see a man wearing traditional samurai garb standing not too far from us. His back was facing us but the clack of my heel captured his attention and he glanced over at us.

"Ah? Oh, Silver Fang! I knew you'd come! And Cyborg Demon, Genos! Huh? Who's this?" His dark eyes rested on Saitama and I, his eyebrow raising as he looked the bald man over. "And who's the beautiful woman with him?" I flushed a light pink and sucked in my lips as he held out his hand towards me.

"I-I'm Mitsuki Wakahisa, sir. I-It's a p-pleasure to m-m-meet you." I stammered, taking his hand and blushing more as the samurai pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Mitsuki? What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." The samurai winked at me and I looked away from him, fidgeting.

"T-Thank y-y-you." I stuttered out and he suddenly pulled me close to him. "Ah! E-Excuse m-me!"

"I would love to take you on a date." He stated, staring right into my eyes. My eyes widened again and I squirmed a bit in his hold.

"I-I fear I'm a b-bit t-too young f-for you, s-sir." I said, glancing away. He laughed at that and released me, letting me shuffle back to Saitama. Wrapping my arms around Saitama's, I hid slightly behind him.

"Atomic Samurai, don't tease my personal assistant." Bang chided him, a smirk pulling his silver mustache up. "To answer your previous question, this is Saitama. He's quite an outstanding B class hero so he should make it into S class sooner or later. I didn't see it as a problem letting him join us today." Bang explained, gesturing to Saitama.

Saitama held out his hand, smiling wide, "You're a hero, too, old man? Nice to meet you."

"Saitama-san, you shouldn't call people old." I whispered into his arm. I was ignored, the only movement Saitama made was taking my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I won't shake your hand." Atomic Samurai responded, slapping Saitama's hand away. Saitama tilted his head to the side, confused. "I only acknowledge those who are strong so I'll greet you when you've made into S class." He began walking away, "Plus I'm not old. I'm only thirty-seven years old."

' _Still too old for me._ ' I thought, watching him walk away. We began walking forward only to have another voice stop us in our tracks.

"Hey! Who's bright idea was it to bring some B class nobody here?!"

We glanced over to see a short, green haired woman in a black dress glaring at us.

"Your presence here is a complete insult to us S class heroes, don't you think so? You should of declined your invitation since that would have been the polite thing to do! What were you even thinking?! Don't you know any shame?!" She continued her tirade, "Just admit what you're up to already! You're only here to get information on us S class heroes or something, right?! That's the only reason you're here, right?! You're disgusting! Get out of my sight!" The green haired woman finished off her monologue by pointing her finger at Saitama before flashing her green eyes towards me and I stiffened. "And get rid of that ugly woman while you're at it!"

I frowned, irritation building. "Ugly?! I'm not ugly!" I retorted, stepping forward. "What's ugly is your personality!" Before I could take another step, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "Fuck you, lady! I'm not ugly!" I kicked out, straining against the person. "Lemme go! I'm gonna bash her face in! Calling me ugly!"

"Young one, trust me when I say you're not even going to be able to get close to her." Bang whispered in my ear. I fought still, glaring daggers at the tiny woman while she wore a smirk on her porcelain face. "Come now, let's go." He carried me off. Halfway to the meeting room, we were stopped by another worker who wore a nervous expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Silver Fang-sama but your assistant cannot accompany you into the meeting room as she is not a hero. She'll have to come with me to a separate room." She stated, bowing. Something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. Bang placed me back down on the floor and waved to me, walking away and leaving me alone with the worker. "Well, shall we, Mitsuki?" The worker asked, beaming at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. ' _How does she know my name?_ ' Taking a closer look at her face, I realized the worker was Airi and gasped. "Airi-chan?! You're working at headquarters now?!" She nodded and linked arms with me, leading me away from the meeting room.

"Yup, Fubuki got me this job. She had to pull a lot of strings. But I actually enjoy it. Anyway, enough about me. I didn't know you were working for Silver Fang!" Airi exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. "How's that?!"

"Stressful." I answered quickly with a deadpanned face, eliciting a laugh from my friend. "Sometimes I feel like I'm taking care of a child. But he's teaching me self defense so that's good and the pay is great." I continued, glancing around as we walked.

"That's great! Although I noticed him carrying you. You were trying to fight, weren't you?" Airi asked, glaring at me. I sucked in my lips and refused to make eye contact with her. "You were! Dammit, woman! What did I tell you about fighting?!" She hissed at me, squeezing my arm. I winced and huffed at her.

"She started it, dammit! She called me ugly!" I hissed back at her, pouting. "What do you expect me to do?! Be quiet and take it?!"

"Yes! That's exactly what I expect you to do! Wait a second, you said she?" Airi stopped and held up her hand. "Oh, god. You started a fight with Tatsumaki?! What is wrong with you?!" She smacked me upside the head, reigniting the headache that I thought had gone away.

"Ow! Who the hell is Tatsumaki?! And I already told you, she started it by calling me ugly!" I retaliated, smacking her in the arm. "I'm not ugly, goddammit!"

"Tatsumaki is Fubuki's older sister, goddammit! She already hates me and if she finds out we know each other, she's gonna hate me more! Idiot!" Airi yelled, sniffing. "She's already pressuring Fubuki to dump me." She added, fanning her eyes. All animosity subsided and was replaced by sympathy.

"Oh, Airi-chan. I didn't know that. I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't of started a fight. I'm so sorry." I apologized, stepping forward and hugging the brunette. She hugged me back, her shoulders shaking as she dug her nails into my back. I bit back the hiss of pain and turned my efforts to comforting her. "Fubuki-san's not thinking about it, is she?" I asked against Airi's hair.

Airi shook her head, "No. She's not but I can't help but worry, you know? She's busy with hero work and with this new job, I'm constantly busy now, too. So we don't see each other as often. I'm worried, Mitsuki, because I think...I think I love her." Her shoulder shook more with that admission and I held her tighter.

"Have you told her?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair. Once again, Airi shook her head.

"Haven't had time." She answered with a chuckle. "Plus I'm scared. What if she doesn't feel the same?" Airi whispered.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. "Why would she still be with you if she didn't feel the same, you idiot? Just tell her." Airi pulled away from me, her eyes slightly red and puffy. "Don't make that face, Airi-chan. Seriously, she wouldn't still be with you if she didn't feel the same, right?" I poked her cheek. "Just tell her already, dumb-dumb."

"Easy for you to say. You haven't even gotten with the one you want." Airi retaliated. My smile faltered and I pouted. "Ha! Knew it. Giving me the same advice you don't even take yourself. Just tell him you love him already, Mitsuki." She said, mockingly. I glared at her, crossing my arms.

"How did you know? I didn't even say anything to you." I whispered, tapping my foot. Airi shrugged and pulled me towards another waiting room.

"Cause you get the same starry eyed look I get whenever someone mentions Fubuki except for you, it's Saitama. That's how I could tell. Don't even have to say his name and you get this certain look on your face." Airi explained, stopping outside of a door. "Alright, this is where I leave you, unfortunately. Gotta get back to work. Once the meeting is over, I'll come back and take you back to Silver Fang. It was great seeing you. Text me, okay?" She gave me a tight hug and opened the door for me, leaving me by myself.

I stepped inside the bright room, blinking to adjust my eyes. There wasn't a table, just a few chairs scattered around the room, one which was already occupied by a man with short blonde hair wearing medieval type armor with swords attached to his left hip. A helmet was placed next to him on another chair and he sat leaning forward on his knees, a serious expression on his beautiful face. I glanced around, feeling awkward as I closed the door behind me.

He looked up at me for a split second, his blue eyes piercing and I smiled at him before he turned away. Walking over to one of the chairs, I sat down quickly, smoothing out my dress and sucking in my lips as I twirled my hair around my finger.

' _This silence is so awkward!_ ' I lamented, trying not to tap my heel on the floor so that I didn't bother the man. "Ah..." I started trying to make conversation. The blonde stiffened a bit but didn't say or do anything to stop me so I continued. "What's your name?" I asked, leaning forward with a smile.

There was a few seconds of silence and I had given up on him answering my question when he spoke up.

"Iaian. Yours?" His voice reverberated throughout the room. It was a pleasant sound, not too deep but not too high pitched. He glanced up at me again, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, Mitsuki. Nice to meet you, Iaian-san." I beamed at him. He nodded, not returning the smile and sat up straight, letting me see his full face. Iaian was quite a handsome man with a diamond shaped face and porcelain skin that complimented his blue eyes along with fully shaped lips colored the soft shade of pink. ' _So gorgeous._ ' I thought to myself, feeling my cheeks heating up slightly.

"What?" Iaian asked, raising a blonde eyebrow from catching me staring. I shook my head and looked away. He sighed and crossed his arms, keeping a sharp eye on me. "Why are you here? You're clearly not a hero so that must mean you either work for one of the S class heroes or here for an interview. Which is it?" He questioned, looking me over.

"Eh? I-I work for Bang-san. I'm his p-personal assistant." I answered, twirling my hair. Iaian refused to look away from me, making me more and more nervous. I couldn't take it anymore and addressed it. "Why are you staring at me?" My voice wavered as I looked up into his piercing blue eyes. "You're making me uncomfortable so I'd appreciate it if you stopped." I forced myself to keep staring back at him even though I wanted nothing more than to look away and curl up into a ball.

His hard expression softenedand he inclined his head slightly. "I apologize. Sensei always did say that I had a staring issue." He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

I blinked, watching him and tilting my head to the side. "Sensei? Who's your Sensei?" I asked, scooting a bit closer now that there was a small smile on the handsome swordsman's face. I couldn't help but be drawn to it and to him. Iaian was gorgeous, the way his smile lit up his face.

"Atomic Samurai is my Sensei." Iaian replied, looking back at me and raising an eyebrow again as I came closer, sitting down next to him with a smile. The smile, however, turned into a slight grimace at the mention of the S class hero's name.

"Ah, that man?" I turned away, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I take it that you met him and he hit on you?" Iaian asked. I nodded and was surprised when he let out a roar of laughter, almost knocking me off the chair. "Sorry. He likes younger women and you're exactly his type." He explained, trying hold back another laugh.

"It's not funny, Iaian-san." I mumbled, glaring at the blonde. I huffed and tried changing the subject away from his womanizing teacher. "What class are you in, Iaian-san?" I asked, kicking my legs out from the chair.

"A class, rank 2." He answered, scratching his face. I stopped kicking my legs and turned my body towards him, getting on my knees on the chair and leaning towards him. A light red stained his cheeks and Iaian attempted to lean back but I grabbed his armor covered arm.

"Rank 2?! No way! Why aren't you higher?!" I demanded, pulling the blonde closer to me and trapping his arm against my chest. The blush on his face deepened and he looked away from me, mumbling.

"It's because of Amai Mask. He doesn't let anyone he doesn't approve of move up." Iaian answered, covering his mouth. I huffed at his reply and sat down, still holding onto his arm.

"Ugh, that blue haired bastard. I seriously dislike him." I complained. "Stupid man thinks he's all high and mighty just cause he's a singer and everyone thinks he's good looking. Yeah, right. He's such an ass!" I mumbled to myself, my eyes darkening by the second as I continued on. Iaian turned back towards me, a questioning look on his face.

"Have you met him?" Iaian inquired. Before I could answer his question, the building shook violently, knocking the chair forward. I let out a scream as my chair flipped towards the tile floor but was caught before I made contact, pulled against Iaian who was now standing. "Are you alright, Mitsuki?" He asked, glancing down at me. I nodded and he placed me down, still holding me close.

I looked around wildly as the building shook again, the chairs flying around the room. "I-I need to find Genos-kun! I-I-I n-n-need S-Saitama-san!" I cried out, tears building up in my eyes. Panic was rising up in my chest and my breathing picked up, making me cling to the man holding me. "Please! I need them. Iaian-san, I need them!" I was hysterical, making Iaian's blue eyes widen and he took my hand.

"Alright, let's go find them. Are they here?" He asked and I nodded furiously. We ran out the door and towards the meeting room, where Iaian left me. "I need to see what's going on outside. That's my job. I'm sure you'll find your Genos and Saitama inside." With that, Iaian ran off and left me alone. I watched him disappear and was about to open the door when I was knocked to the floor by another tremor.

Fear was mixing in the panic as I stood back up, grabbing onto the door handle. My body shook and tears streamed down my face but I forced myself to yank the door open. Just as it swung open, the entire building shook one more time, much more violently than the last few tremors and I was thrown into the room, sliding across the floor with a scream. My back hit the table leg hard and I hissed in pain, curling in on myself.

I heard a shriek above me and I opened my eyes to see Genos crouching in front of me, his face etched with worry.

"Mitsuki-san, are you alright?" He asked, reaching his hand forward. I nodded, feeling somewhat safe now that I was near him and grabbing his hand. He pulled me up onto my feet and held me close, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I glanced around quickly, eyeing all of the heroes in the room before my eyes landed on the person at the front of the table who looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Who could of thought that the prophecy would've come true immediately?! Oh, god! City A! City A has been destroyed!" The man screamed, gripping his hair as he stared up at the holographs above the table.

' _City A's been destroyed? What the hell is going on?!'_ I turned away from the man and glanced around for Saitama, not finding him. Dread filled my chest again and I struggled to keep my breath under control, gripping onto Genos' shirt tightly. From behind me, Bang's voice sounded out.

"How is it that this building is still standing?" He asked, standing up from his chair. I was beginning to blank out, barely registering the answer the man in the suit gave my employer about Metal Knight constructing the building.

Genos whirled us both around, intending to address Saitama only to realize that he had already left. We both glanced up at the ceiling, noticing a large hole in it.

"Did...did he burrow his way out?" I asked, my voice meek as I stared at the hole, pieces of the ceiling falling down onto the floor. Genos pulled me against him and we stepped closer towards it, his arm tightening around me. ' _I hope Iaian is alright._ ' I thought as Genos prepared to jump. Several heroes, including Bang and Atomic Samurai, separated from us and ran outside. "Bang-san!" I called out to my employer. He slowed down slightly to signal that he was listening to me. "Please be careful!" The old man glanced over his shoulder and threw me a big smile before running off, disappearing outside the door.

"Come, Mitsuki-san." Genos whispered into my ear, bursting through the hole and onto the roof with the rest of the heroes. I heard Tatsumaki huff but I ignored it, turning my eyes to the giant ship hovering in the middle of the desolated city. My eyes widened at the sight, my throat tightening up as my legs gave out from underneath me.

"Th-That's what destroyed C-City A?" I asked, my voice sounding strangled. "Oh, my god." I felt sick to my stomach and I covered my mouth as I sagged against the blonde cyborg behind me. Besides me, a young boy began to speak, typing away on a computer and putting a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hmm. We can let Atomic Samurai, Silver Fang, Puri Puri Prisoner and Metal Bat deal with whatever that creature is down below. Our problem is this thing in the sky." He sighed, looking up from his computer. "We can't reach it. Any aircraft would be shot down immediately." The boy explained around the lollipop, an exasperated look on his face.

Another hero spoke up, this time a muscular dark skinned man who wore a speedo, and stepped forward. "King-san, I'd like to hear your opinion on this matter since you're the top of the S class fighter." He turned towards the hole behind and I followed his gaze back to a familiar face.

King was barely out of the hole as he stared at us, a serious look etched into his features instead of the goofy one I saw when I met him. He still wore the same hairstyle and style of clothes as last time. Loud thumping could be heard around us and I took it as his heartbeat. His blue eyes briefly flitted over to me and they softened for a few seconds in remembrance before looking away. "There's nothing I can do." His deep voice boomed out, shocking everyone with his words.

They stared at him with wide eyes as he continued speaking, "It's too far in the sky and so I can't do anything nor do I have any ways of attacking it. But it's currently inactive so we should use this opportunity to call Metal Knight in."

I was taken aback and gritted my teeth as anger began to bubble in my chest. "You're suppose to protect us, you cowa-" I was cut off by a loud voice and Tatsumaki pushed me out of the way roughly. My feet tripped over each other and I almost fell onto the floor but was caught by Genos. I glared at the green haired woman but she paid me no mind.

"What kind of pathetic answer is that?! You're pathetic! I can't believe they call you the strongest man on Earth! The city's been destroyed and yet you still refuse to take action! Honestly! I've had enough of you so called heroes! I'll do it by myself!" She screeched at King, balling up her fists.

Surprising myself, I felt myself slightly turned on by her tirade and I looked away from her in confusion. Mentally smacking myself, I shook my head when Genos cut into the conversation.

"Wait, I will accompany you, Tatsumaki-san. I am sure of how effective I can be but I can attack it from below." He stated, holding his arm up. I tugged at his shirt, shaking my head. "Do not worry, Mitsuki-san. You will be safe here with Child Emperor and Superalloy Darkshine." He assured me but I still shook my head.

"No, Genos-kun. Please stay here with me!" I begged. Tatsumaki's voice sounded out from behind me, instantly shutting me up.

"Are you deaf or something?! I SAID I'D DO IT MYSELF, YOU IDIOT! STAY WITH YOUR WOMAN!" She shrieked at us. Genos' face went blank as he stared at her in shock, unable to say anything back to her as she walked away. I couldn't help but watch, appreciating her backside.

' _Pervert._ ' I thought to myself as her hips swayed while Superalloy Darkshine comforted Genos. I was pulled out of my perverted thoughts when Genos returned his arm around my shoulders and held me close, my attention redirected to the ship once more. ' _Saitama. I hope Saitama is okay. I know he's in that ship thing. Please be safe, Saitama._ ' I felt eyes on me so I glanced around to find the kid, Child Emperor staring at me. I offered him a small smile that he didn't return and I began fidgeting under his gaze.

"Are you really Genos' woman? You seem too old for him." Child Emperor stated, looking me over. My eyes widened at the cheek of the little shit and I stared at him, irritation now itching at my core. "How old are you, lady?" He asked, staring up at me with innocent eyes. I was about ready to back hand him and send him flying off the roof when Genos stepped in.

"Child Emperor, it is rude to ask a woman for her age. And to answer your previous question, Mitsuki-san is not my woman, she is my friend and roommate." He answered in my steed, chiding the child hero. Child Emperor shrugged and turned back to his computer, typing away.

"That's not good." He said, his movements becoming more frantic.

"What's not good?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I watched him. He glanced up at me quickly and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"That ship is getting ready to fire another round just like the one that destroyed the city. I need to warn the people at headquarters." He mumbled the last sentence to himself and began typing furiously. The bottom of the ship light up in a white light and I watched with terrified eyes as the lights began streaming down towards the ground where the other heroes were.

"Bang-san..." I whispered out, my eyes filling up with tears as I ran towards the edge of the roof and dropped to my knees. I ignored the protests of the three heroes and watched at the lights almost reached my employer before being stopped and covered in green glow. "T-Tatsumaki-san. It's Tatsumaki-san!" I pointed out, my eyes shifting over to the short, green haired woman that stood behind the group of heroes. Watching in amazement, she turned what seemed to be bullets upwards and sent them flying back to the ship.

I let out a half-hysterical laugh as I watched the ship blow up but my happiness was short lived. Out of my peripherals, Bang was sent flying into rubble and didn't get back up. I searched and searched for him, biting my lip hard and drawing blood before screaming for him. "Bang-san! BANG-SAN!" Arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back into Genos' chest, my head hitting him hard. I squirmed in his hold, desperate to see if Bang was okay. "Stop, Genos-kun! Let go of me!".

"Mitsuki-san, you need to calm down!" Genos whispered in my ear, tightening his hold. Debris was flying up into the ship constantly but I paid it no mind as Genos held me close, turning me around. "We are getting off the roof. Please stop fighting me, Mitsuki-san." He pleaded with me and I stilled all movements, glancing up to stare at the cyborg. Our eyes made contact and he brushed my hair back, wiping away stray tears. "I will protect you, Mitsuki-san. Have faith in me." Genos requested, cupping my face.

I nodded, sucking in my lips and wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair as we jumped off the headquarters roof. We landed on some debris, next to Child Emperor but I refused to let go of Genos and ignored the stare of another hero who's name I didn't know. We were right in front of the ship as Tatsumaki continued to throw debris at it relentlessly, not even breaking a sweat. The hero to my right stepped closer to Genos and I and I eyed him suspiciously, moving to hide slightly behind the cyborg's arm.

"Well, I'm leaving then. I have some errands I need to run and it doesn't seem that the others need my help." The hero stated, turning his one red eye to Genos and looking him over.

"Alright, go ahead. Some already left." Child Emperor answered. There were metal legs coming out from his backpack, holding him up above the ground so that he didn't have to walk. The hero nodded and began walking away, only to pause next to Genos.

"One other thing; Genos, do you have a moment?" He addressed the blonde and got close enough so that only the three of us could hear what he was saying, "Metal Knight is your enemy. You need to be careful."

I glanced between the two, taking note of the way Genos' face darkened at the mention of Metal Knight. ' _Who the hell is this Metal Knight person? Another hero?_ ' I grabbed the cyborg's hand, interlacing our fingers together. My stomach felt like it was in shambles and it took all of my will not to vomit everywhere

"What do you mean by that, Drive Knight?" He asked the hero as he walked away from us.

"You'll know soon enough but for now, you should stay away from him." Drive Knight replied, raising his hand as he continued walking away.

"Genos-kun, who's Metal Knight?" I asked quietly, tugging on his hand. He turned back to me, his face dark. "Is he another hero?"

"Yes, he is another S class hero but...there is something off about him." My roommate replied, staring straight ahead.

A light above our heads caught my attention and I glanced up briefly to see dancing lights going back and forth but I couldn't make out what was making them. My heart clenched and it felt like it was sinking into my already distressed stomach, making it worse. ' _I wanna go home. I just wanna go home._ '

"Mitsuki-san, look, Bang-san has come back." Genos murmured in my ear. I disregarded the lights and immediately turned to see Bang stretching his shoulder, his shirt completely gone and showing off scars upon scars. A smile lit up my face and I clasped my hands together as Atomic Samurai appeared behind the weird looking creature they were fighting, finally destroying it. The sight of him lessened the knots slightly.

I was about to call out to my employer when another light captured my attention. "What the hell?" Smoke began billowing upwards from the ship and I watched with wide eyes. The cloud was getting bigger and bigger by the second, the sound of an explosion rumbling throughout the area. "W-Wait...i-isn't Saitama-san on t-that ship?" I asked, realization hitting me like a brick. "No...No! Saitama-san!"

I felt hysterical, placing my hands over my mouth as tears welled up and digging my nails into my cheeks. ' _Please come back to me, Saitama. Please, please, please! Oh, god, please come back!_ ' I begged, my vision going blurry as the tears streamed down my face. Another light came into view, shooting up towards the heavens; this one a turquoise-white color. It lasted for a few seconds before flickering out and reigniting seconds later, the ship tilting downwards.

Streams of the same turquoise-white light burst out from the ship, whipping around like lightning and causing the air to crackle and the ground to shake. I struggled to keep my footing, flailing my arms as the light grew and grew. It shot forward and was dispersed in an instant, the ship being split right down the wings as the air was blasted back violently. It exploded, blasting more air away from it forcefully and I covered my face as my hair was blown back, my dress lifting up slightly.

Genos jumped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me to help keep me grounded and protecting me from the blast. The ship was coming down fast and Genos picked me up, jumping backwards away from the vessel as it came crashing down into the ground, catching fire with pieces of it falling off while smoke ballooned around it. Both Superalloy Darkshine and Genos shielded me from the third blast of air and the flying bits of wreckage, a piece hitting me in the leg and cutting me.

I let out a quiet hiss as blood dribbled down my leg and I glanced down at the cut. Genos turned to face me and squatted down, examining the wound.

"It is not too deep, Mitsuki-san. Nothing a small wrap will not fix." He gave me a small smile and checked his pocket for a handkerchief.

"Here. She can use this. Don't worry about returning it. Think of it as a gift from the great Child Emperor." The child hero stated, handing out a navy blue bandanna and looking away as he tried to hide the evident blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you." I beamed at him, taking the bandanna from him and handing it to Genos. I sucked in my lips, grimacing as he tied it around my cut as gently as he could, thanking him when he was done and following him towards the destroyed ship. He stopped, however, and placed his hand out.

"Stay here with Child Emperor, Mitsuki-san." He said.

"What?! But...No! I'm not staying here! I'm going with you! I'm safer with you, right?!" I argued back, shaking my head and stepping forward. Genos put his hand on my chest without thinking about it and I blushed a deep red, sputtering.

"No, you need to stay here. You are safer here with him and the other heroes." Genos stated, staring straight into my eyes and not leaving me any room to argue. "Stay here, Mitsuki-san. That is final." I scoffed and stomped my foot as he walked off with Superalloy Darkshine.

"Asshole." I mumbled, following Child Emperor to the group of S class heroes where Bang was standing. "Ah, Bang-san! I'm so glad you're okay!" I called out to my employer, who gave me a smile and patted my head.

"Metal Bat, explain to me what the hell happened here so I can make sense of it." A familiar voice caught my attention and I glanced up to see someone that I really, really disliked: Amai Mask. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as he harassed the pompadour wearing hero, Metal Bat.

"Ah? Where did ya pop up from, Amai Mask?" The Yankee hero asked, shouldering his bat.

"I was shooting a drama in a nearby city when I felt a shockwave and a huge blast so I decided to come check and what do I find? City A completely destroyed and gone." Amai Mask snarled, his eyes glaring at Metal Bat as though he was his enemy.

"Some freak shows came in riding a huge ass ship and bombed the place. But we took care of them." Metal Bat responded, cocking his head to the side.

Amai Mask's face contorted in anger and his lips pulled up in a sneer, showing his teeth. "Took care of it, you say?" He then began laughing, throwing his hands up in the air. "Are you implying that you've won when the city is in this state? All of you are so incompetent! You disgust me, really! To the bottom of my heart!"

I growled, getting angry at his abusive words and stepped forward, pushing Metal Bat out of the way. "Hey, why don't you shut the fuck up? You weren't even here and now you wanna hurl insults at them for doing the best they could do? Go fuck yourself, you superstar wannabe!"

"Mitsuki." Bang sighed behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away just as Amai Mask set his eyes on me. I glared right back at him, flipping him off and kicking dirt at him, earning a grin and a thumbs up from Metal Bat.

"Douche bag!" I hissed at him as he turned his attention back to the heroes.

"While it's true that I didn't make it here on time, but what about you? You were already here, no? You didn't protect City A at all!" Amai Mask kept berating them, smirking. I struggled in my employer's grasp, wanting nothing more than to go and punch him in his "beautiful" face.

"We were having a meeting inside headquarters." Atomic Samurai spoke up, resting his hand on his swords and looking at Amai Mask with an annoyed expression. "We came out within a few seconds after the initial attack but the city had already been destroyed."

Amai Mask shrugged, "Who cares? Do you really think the media is going to be so forgiving and stay silent about this?"

The next hero to speak up was a buff man with a butt chin and a small Afro. He had long eyelashes and was **buck ass naked**. "It shouldn't matter what the world has to say. Who's side are you on? We did the best we could."

"He's on his side." I mumbled to myself but the naked man heard me, quickly glancing at me.

"I'm on the side of justice." Amai Mask answered, throwing out his hand.

I scoffed at that, crossing my arms. "See? His side." I received a slight tap on the arm from Bang and huffed.

"You may be S class but you're putting me in a dilemma as well. You should quit since you're all of no use." He spat, whipping his hair back.

"Oi." Metal Bat snarled, walking towards Amai Mask and throwing his bat off to the side. My arms fell off to my sides as I watched his face darken and his posture slump over. "Don't go gettin' full of yourself, ya hear? I don't care if you're some idol or somethin', I'm still gonna smack ya into the sky. So don't get all high an' mighty." He said, getting in Amai Mask's face. They glared at each other and the tension was so thick.

"Do you know why I stay at the top of A class?" Amai Mask finally spoke, a smirk pulling at his lips. "It's so I can keep weak pieces of shit like you from becoming S class and further disrespecting the name of heroes." His smirk grew, a cruel expression on his face.

I yanked myself out of Bang's grasp and dodging the buff hero's grabs, about to go stomping over there and smack the shit out of Amai Mask when a shuttle embedded itself in the ground not too far from us. Steam rose from it as it opened and a robot emerged, its three eyes glowing red. I stopped in my tracks, narrowing my eyes at the newest addition to the group and was grabbed by the buff man, who pulled me into his chest.

"Metal Knight!" Amai Mask called out to the robot that was now walking towards the decimated ship.

' _That's Metal Knight? He's so...scrawny._ ' I thought to myself, glancing back and forth between the two as I struggled in the naked man's hold. "Let go! I'm not gonna hit him!"

"I don't trust you, little lady." He murmured to me, making me frown. "I cannot have you ruining Amai-chan's face."

" _Amai-chan_ deserves it for being an asshole." I retorted, huffing. "Let go, Mr. Naked!" I flailed my legs out, hitting his arms.

"My hero name is Puri Puri Prisoner." The man huffed, not releasing me. I grumbled and gave up on trying to get loose.

"You skipped the meeting only to show up now?! I can't believe you!" He began berating Metal Knight but was ignored as the robot stared at the ship in what I thought was awe.

"Wonderful." It spoke out, turning its head to take in the entire destruction.

"Metal Knight!" This time Genos called out its name and it turned to face the blonde cyborg. "What are your intentions here? The fight is already over!" Genos stated, glaring down at the robot. "Are you only here to recover the space ship? You are going to try to use their technology to create more powerful weapons." Genos accused Metal Knight, his face darkening.

My brows furrowed together as I stared at the robot. ' _Make more powerful weapons? Could it be...that Metal Knight was the one that...destroyed Genos' town? This hero is really, really dangerous. I don't like him._ ' I bit my bottom lip as they exchanged words, whirling my head around to glare at Amai Mask when he opened his mouth again.

"Weapons are wasted in the hands of incompetent idiots such as yourselves." He grinned, placing his hand on his hip.

Behind him, Metal Bat snarled and balled up his fist. "Ya better get ready for some serious ass whoopin', pretty boy."

' _Do it, Metal Bat. Beat his pretty face in._ ' I urged him on silently, frowning and deepening my glare towards the idol. The blue haired hero flashed me a smile, further irritating me. ' _He knows what he's fucking doing! I'm gonna kill him..._ '

"HEY! I FOUND SOME SURVIVORS!" Superalloy Darkshine called to us, waving his arm. All the heroes started jogging towards him and I glanced around, taking Genos' hand once Puri Puri Prisoner put me back down. He pulled me close to him as we made our way over to the overly buff and oiled hero.

"Stay away from Metal Knight, do you understand, Mitsuki-san?" Genos whispered to me, briefly glancing at me.

I nodded, struggling to keep pace with him and keep my dress from flying upwards. "I understand. I don't trust him either." I told him, staring straight ahead as we came up on the small group of survivors. They were tied up with chains, looking utterly defeated as they sat there. I stared at them, studying each of them; they all looked different from one another, no part of them was the same.

All of us stopped next to each other, the only one that kept walking forward was Amai Mask. His eyes held a killer intent as he stepped closer and closer to the captives before killing them all within a few strikes.

I let out a scream, the top part of one of the alien's heads landing at my feet and splashing my legs with green blood. Its dead eyes stared up at me, silently pleading for help even though it was already gone. Around me, the heroes were protesting his actions but I could barely hear them as I fought down the bile threatening to spill out. My body was shaking and I clung to Genos' arm to keep myself from falling onto my knees.

"Mitsuki-san, it is alright. Breathe." The blonde instructed me, taking me into his arms. "Take deep breaths. I am here." He whispered into my ear as I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, forcing myself to follow his instructions. Once I calmed down, I stepped away from my roommate and gave him a wavering smile as he touched my cheek softly.

"I implemented justice, that's all. I'm sure Genos understands, don't you? Genos?" Amai Mask addressed the cyborg, turning towards us and walking over. "I see you've been busy since the exam but I must say; from what I've seen of the Sea King incident and today, you've been nothing but a huge disappointment." He shrugged, glancing down at me and chuckling as I glared up at him. "You can't even protect her." Amai Mask scoffed, smirking at Genos.

Anger bubbled in my chest and I pulled my arm back. Before anyone could had time to react, I slapped the idol across the face, the sound echoing throughout the leveled city. "How dare you?! At least he shows up to try to help! What do you do?! You didn't even get here in time and yet you have the audacity to throw abuse at everyone else! You're a shit hero and a third rate musician! That's the only reason you're pushing your music career so hard! It's because you're a hack of a hero and you know it!" I yelled at him, breathing hard.

Amai Mask held his face, slowly standing up with murder written all over his features. "You bitch." His arm shot out, grabbing mine and eliciting a cry of pain from me from how hard he was squeezing it. "I'll make you pay for hitting me." He hissed at me.

"You're just mad because I'm right!" I shrieked at him, fighting and kicking at him. "That's why you won't let Iaian-san pass you in rank! Because you know damn well he's better than you in every way! Get off me, you talentless piece of shit!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Genos attempt to run to my side and was stopped by Bang, who shook his head. "Fucking asshole!" I kicked him in the leg. "Let go of me!"

Amai Mask pulled me up against his chest and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back roughly. "You goddamn whore. I bet the only reason he protects you is because you open your legs for him, isn't it? I can protect you better than he can for the same thing and I can guarantee you that it'll be much more pleasurable." He whispered in my ear venemously. To back up his words, he licked my jawline with the tip of his tongue.

I shivered in disgust and balled up my fist, punching him in the gut. He let go of me and stumbled away, holding his stomach. "Don't fucking touch me. And for your information, I can fucking protect myself." I growled at him, whirling around and stomping my way back to Genos, wiping my jaw roughly.

"Oh, damn! Ya girl is vicious!" Metal Bat yelled at Genos, throwing a thumbs up his way. "She fuckin' punch him right in the gut! What a woman!" A light pink dusted the cyborg's cheeks and he looked away as I stood next to him, still fuming.

"I wonder if Saitama-san is alright." I grumbled out, my anger lessening once I mentioned his name. A light went off in my head and I gasped. "Saitama! Oh, my god! SAITAMA!" I screeched and took off towards the ship at full speed, disregarding Genos. ' _I can't believe I forgot about Saitama! I'm such an idiot! Oh, god! I hope he's alright! Please be alright!_ ' I prayed as I raced to where Tatsumaki and Superalloy Darkshine were standing.

A part of the ship shook before flying completely off, surprising both heroes and they went closer to the newly made hole. Saitama then stepped out, glancing around. My heart fluttered at the sight of him and tears began filling my eyes, streaming down my face as I climbed over debris and ran towards him with Genos in tow.

"Huh? Oh, I'm out." He said nonchalantly.

"Saitama! Saitama!" I called out for him, pushing in between the two S class heroes. He looked over at me in surprise, raising both eyebrows.

"Ah, Mitchan. What are you doi-"

I cut him off, grabbing his suit and yanking him towards me. Throwing all inhibition to the wind, I slammed my lips onto his and wrapped one arm around his neck while resting my free hand on his face. Sparks of electricity shot up my body and I felt like I was on fire as I began kissing him passionately. My back arched, pressing my chest into his and I stood on my tiptoes as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His lips felt amazing against mine and I slipped into a euphoric state as I felt him kiss me back.

' _I love you. I love you so much, Saitama._ ' I tried to convey to him as we kissed, my tongue licking his lips. I was suddenly pulled away roughly and I cried out in surprise as I was held above the ground by Tatsumaki.

"Okay, enough mushy gushy lovey dovey bullshit!" She yelled, her face as red as a tomato. "What I wanna know is why you were in that damn ship, B class!" Tatsumaki dropped me on the floor and I landed on my back with a grunt.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rolling over and getting up on wobbly feet. "No need to be so rough, Tatsumaki-san." I complained but was ignored. I huffed and dusted off my dress, pouting.

"Sensei!" Genos called out to Saitama, running up to him.

"Hey, Genos! I'm all done here so let's go home." Saitama stated, taking my hand and acting like we didn't just make out. My cheeks burned and my eyes glued themselves to the floor. "Mitchan, why do you have blood on you?" Saitama questioned, pointing to my legs.

"Ah, well...Amai Mask kind of killed whatever survivors there were from the ship. That's their blood." I explained, not wanting to think about it. Genos changed the subject, pointing out blood on Saitama's uniform.

"Don't worry, that's not my blood." Saitama shrugged and began walking away, pulling me along.

"Did you defeat the leader, Sensei?" Genos asked, jogging up to walk beside him.

Saitama nodded, squeezing my hand as I wrapped my arm around his. "He was really tough, too. Probably the strongest I've ever faced so far." He said, tapping his finger against his chin.

"I see. Then without you, Sensei, the prophecy would have come true." Genos murmured, turning away. I stayed quiet while they talked, thinking back the kiss. The thought made my face heat up and I covered my cheek with my free hand, sucking in my lips.

' _I can't believe I kissed him. I_ kissed _him! And...and he kissed me back! Ugh! My heart is all aflutter right now! I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest at any moment!_ ' Taking my hand away from my cheek, I placed it over my chest, feeling my heart thump against it rapidly.

" **HOLD IT!** " Tatsumaki's voice made us stop in our tracks and all three of us turned around to look at the small green haired woman. " **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING INTO THAT SHIP ON YOUR OWN BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE, B CLASS! I COULD'VE HANDLED IT ON MY OWN WITHOUT YOUR HELP! BALDY!** " She hurled insults at Saitama and we stared at her with deadpanned expressions. " **BALDY! OCTOPUS HEAD! BOILED EGG! LIGHTBULB! AVOCADO! LOSER FACE! GOBLIN! INSECT!** "

"G-Genos..." Saitama nudged his disciple, still watching Tatsumaki yell at him. "Say something." He insisted.

Genos nodded, "Understood, Sensei."

I, on the other hand, didn't think that was a good idea. "Guys, maybe we should just leave. I don't think we should irritate her more." My words weren't heard as the cyborg stepped forward and put on his most threatening face.

"Hey, you shitty little brat., shut your mouth and fuck off. Or I will beat you." He threatened, glaring at Tatsumaki while Saitama cheered him on.

' _We're going to die..._ ' I sighed internally, biting my bottom lip and letting out a low groan.

Within a blink of an eye, Genos was thrown into a standing piece of rubble so hard that he dented it and stayed there with his arms in different positions.

"Genos!" Both Saitama and I called out.

"Brat? Unforgivable! I'm older than all of you!" Tatsumaki hissed, her arm raised. "You're next, B class." She set her green eyes on Saitama as I ran over to Genos. "Then it'll be that ugly woman there!"

"I told you that I'm not ugly!" I yelled at her, stomping my foot.

"Tatsumaki, enough!" Bang stepped towards her, chiding her. "Is this how a S class hero should be acting?"

She stiffened, glancing over at the old man before rolling her eyes. "Whatever." She then flew off, crossing her arms as she passed me but not before causing the skirt of my dress to fly up and show my underwear. I shrieked and hurried to pull it down, throwing a glare her way as she snickered. Bang sighed, shaking his head at her antics.

"Ah, my hips are killing me." He complained, walking over to us. Both Saitama and I were trying to pull Genos out of the wall unsuccessfully. "Well, I guess I could give you a few days off, young one. I suppose you need some time to adjust." His piercing blue eyes flitted between Saitama and I in an implying manner, causing my face to heat up. Bang then winked before holding out his hand. I tilted my head to the side, confused. "Give me the lease paper, young one. I'll sign it and send it off. It's due within a couple of weeks, right?"

"Oh! Y-Yes!" I fished around in my purse and handed him the paper. "H-Here, Bang-san. Thank you!" I bowed to him.

"No need for that." He waved me off. Giving Saitama and I one last look, he smirked. "Have fun, young one. But no kids yet, you hear?" Bang teased, walking away while tapping his back. I blushed a dark red and was about to yell at him, only to realize that he already too far away.

' _Teasing old fart!_ ' I lamented, covering my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Mitchan?" Saitama asked, getting extremely close to me and furthering my blush.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" I all but yelled, turning away and yanking at Genos' leg. A hand landed on my shoulder and whirled me back around, pushing me up against the wall that the cyborg was embedded in. "S-Saitama-san..." I didn't finish my sentence as he kissed me gently, cupping my face and tangling his fingers in my hair. It was a short kiss, one meant to get me flustered by the way he smiled at me when he pulled away and nuzzled my nose.

"Jerk." I whispered, covering my mouth.

"Maybe a bit." He chuckled.


	19. In Tumbles the King

Thank you to: **Aracade** ; **GreyfaceMcNobody** ; **bnoell14** ; **Kenny94** ; **gamingunknown1** and **Kyra45** for the follows!

Thank you to: **gamingunknown1** ; **SaNTorYu-ZoRo** ; **X DANDYLION X** ; **Kenny94** ; **bnoell14** and **Nightwingassassin** for the favorites!

 **Mianko** : WHOO! I'm glad that you love it!

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : Yesss! Mitchan is just too cute! But unfortunately, she doesn't handle any kind of stressful situation very well. Such is the life of a trauma survivor.

 **Guest (Holy shit/crap)** : Aww! Thank you so much! So sweet!

 **CzarAndrew** : Well...Mitchan isn't obligated to stay faithful to someone she's not in a relationship with. So she can really be with whoever she wants. Also, in my mind, Tatsumaki is a tsun tsun. That's just to me, though. Lol.

 **XxsatanicteddybearxX** : Aww! I'm happy that I made your day! Goodness, you're making me blush. Ohohoho! We shall see!

 **Lightningblade49** : Aaaah! I'm sorry! I have failed thee! -flops over- I'm planning on having her interact with Tatsumaki some more so they're gonna bash heads more

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : ROMEO! I was looking forward to your review! Oh, she **hates** Amai Mask. HATES HIM! Ohohoho! Well, a certain Yank might be in this chapter...maybe...hue hue hue! Yes! The blast of wind was from Saitama's Serious Punches! Oh, hey! We're on the same time zone!

 **Guest#3** : Thank you! I've been mainly moving along with the manga more so than the anime so I'll continue on with the manga and maybe some of the OVA if I can bloody find them...Lol. I'm not sure about her parents yet. But I'm having them come back in, just not sure when.

 **Lovinurbuks** : YES! SMOOCHES! Hue hue hue! Naughty child, you are! Thanks, you stay awesome, too, love!

 **Rakuen91** : Yessss! I honestly have been wanting to punch Amai Mask for ages now. Lol.

 **Tommy298** : I'm going to do where the manga is and some original stuff as well, definitely. The manga moves pretty quick so the way I want certain relationships to work or come out, I'm going to do original chapters in between.

 **Nathaniel Warfstache** : HUE HUE HUE! SHIPS GALORE! MWAHAHAHA! Thank you so much! OMG! I LOVE MARKIMOO!

 **TheComicCoalMan** : Oh, my goodness. Thank you so much. I'm very happy that you love it. No worries. I have no plans on quitting!

Okay! Sorry for this being a little late. It's currently storming where I live. Hooray...Hopefully the power doesn't shut off cause that would suuuuck! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I love you all and see you next week. Chuu~

 **Chapter 19: In Tumbles the King**

After the reports of the destruction of City A had become a historic event, it was no longer talked about on news stations nor amongst people. It was like the city hadn't just vanished off the map, but also from the minds of everyone.

"I don't understand why people refuse to talk about it." I said, flipping through a newspaper that Genos brought home. "It's like it's been erased from their minds or something." Letting out a sigh, I shoved the paper away from me with irritation.

"Perhaps it is because it holds such bad memories that they do not wish to revisit it." Genos replied, setting a cup of tea in front of me. I thanked him, blowing on it before taking a sip. Beside us, Saitama was playing video games, his full concentration on the T.V before him. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to my phone, scrolling through a news app.

"Nothing to note. Today is boring!" I lamented, resting my chin on the table.

"Well, you could accompany me shopping, Mitsuki-san." Genos offered, standing up. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a vest over the shirt and dark pants. I glanced up at him and beamed.

"Okay! I'll go!" I jumped up and clapped my hands. Glancing over to the bald man sitting in front of the T.V, I sauntered over to him with my hands behind my back. "Saitama-san~." I spoke his name in a playful tone, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my hands slide down to his chest. He stiffened underneath me as I nuzzled my nose against the shell of his ear. "Are you going to come with Genos-kun and I or are you going to stay here and play video games?" I whispered into his ear, kissing his earlobe. Biting back a giggle when he shivered, he glanced up at me with lust filled eyes. ' _Ah? Are his ears sensitive?_ ' I wondered, smirking.

"I-I guess I can go with you guys." Saitama stammered, his fingers shaking as he turned off the gaming system and T.V. Genos was waiting for us outside and I began walking towards the front door when I was yanked back. My back collided with something solid and I was whirled around and slammed up against the wall. "Brat." Saitama murmured, resting his forehead against mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I moved forward and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed back, tangling his fingers in my hair and pressing me up against the wall.

"We...should go..." I said in between kisses. I didn't want to stop, not at all. I couldn't get enough of him and I wanted every inch that I could get. "B-Before...Genos-kun...comes...b-b-back." We reluctantly pulled away from each other with one last peck and headed for the door, slipping on our shoes. Saitama took my hand, intertwining our fingers as we headed down the stairs with Genos. We held hands the entire time in the store, only letting go when we were grabbing things that were on sale.

We ended up getting three bags full of groceries and a large box of seaweed that was marked half down, making Saitama's eyes widen with glee. Making our way back to the apartment, we each carried one bag each with Genos carrying the box. Saitama held my hand tightly, keeping me close to him as I wandered into my thoughts.

' _We've been kissing each other off and on now but he still hasn't asked me out or anything. Are we even together? We act like it._ ' I glimpsed down at our intertwined hands, feeling more confused than ever. ' _But he hasn't asked me out...so I don't know what we are._ ' I let out a quiet sigh, noticing that the men stopped walking and were staring at a retreating figure clad in a gray jacket and dark pants. "What are you doing?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I believe that is King." Genos replied, still staring at the man.

"Who?" Saitama asked, perplexed. I deadpanned before letting out a giggle at the bald man's face. He grinned at me and squeezed my hand, turning back to Genos.

"He is one of the heroes we met at the S class meeting. Not including you, Sensei, he has earned the title of the Strongest Man on Earth. I wonder what he is doing in a place like this, though." Genos explained, not looking at Saitama.

As we stood there contemplating, a high pitched scream sounded out, breaking our concentration.

"AAH! A MONSTER!"

King stopped dead in his tracks, his body stiffening.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE PROTECT THE CHILDREN!" The voice cried out again.

"A monster?" Genos blinked. "I am sure you can wipe it out in no time, Sensei." He stopped himself, "No, wait. I believe this may be a good opportunity to see King in action. Let us wait and see." He stated just as a shadow emerged over King, towering over him.

A monster dressed completely in armor from head to toe glared down at the hero, the sun glaring off of it and lighting up the fur at its shoulders. "My name is G4. I was created as a machine God by the "Organization". You are the strongest hero and so I shall eliminate you!" It roared as the crowd around him began pointing out King.

' _Yes, yes. We already established that, thank you._ ' I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot on the floor. I could see King's body began to quiver as the monster leaned a bit closer to him.

"O-Organization? I'm the Strongest Man on Earth. S class, rank 7 hero, King. Don't you know that?!" He replied, looking down at the ground.

I squinted my eyes at the large hero, a feeling that something was off settling in my chest. King wasn't gearing up to fight. If anything, he seemed like he wanted to run for the hills. I didn't understand and stepped away from Saitama, trying to get a closer look at the hero. ' _Isn't he supposed to be the strongest man? Why isn't he getting ready to fight?_ ' Feeling my arm being tugged back, I glanced over my shoulder to see Saitama pulling me back towards him.

"Mitchan, stay away from there. It's not safe." He chided me, pulling me up against him and wrapping his arm around my waist tightly. I tried hard not to blush but I couldn't fight how flushed my face became as his hand grabbed a fistful of my dress, pulling it up a little. A scream grabbed my attention and I whirled around to see the monster pull out a giant sword, swinging it down towards King.

"I said that I came here to kill you!" It roared at him. The swing created a blast of air, knocking off King's hat and blowing back my hair roughly. "This fight will be a test for my battle AI! If I kill you by surprise, I will not collect any data! Fight me with all you got!" It demanded, pointing the tip of the sword at King.

I glimpsed between the two, expecting for King to say something in return but he remained quiet for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine. But at least allow me to use the bathroom first. If I hold it in, then I can't bring out my full strength and you won't be able to collect data that way either, right?" King claimed, tilting his head slightly to the side. The monster stood up fully, contemplating.

"Alright. I'll give you ten minutes. But for every minute after that, I will kill ten people. If you try to escape, I will destroy this town." It threatened, shouldering its sword.

Saitama hauled me behind a pole with Genos, peeking out while still keeping me flushed up against him. Genos poked his head out from the other side and grasped my hand, squishing me between the two of them.

"Guys..." I whispered, struggling in their holds.

"That monster sure looks strong." Saitama mentioned, completely disregarding me.

Genos nodded, scanning it. "High readings. It has to be a robot." Beside us, the crowd began running, screaming as they pushed and pulled at one another. "It has amazing power and might even be able to outperform me, one who was built by the scientist of justice, Dr. Kuseno. It has to be at least a Demon level monster." Genos commented, ignoring the throng of people passing by him. "I wonder how King will handle it."

' _Speaking of King..._ ' I thought to myself, realizing that he had already disappeared into the bathroom. I wiggled out Saitama's grasp and headed towards the bathroom.

"Mitchan, where are you going?!" Saitama called out to me, trying to grab my hand.

"I gotta use the bathroom!" I yelled back, running off before he get a hold of me and slipping into the men's bathroom, letting the door slam behind me.

"So he came to kill me, huh? Haha."

I heard King's wavering voice coming from one of the stalls and I walked over to it, holding my hand over the handle, unsure if I should knock or just pull at the door. But my decision was made the second I heard quiet sobbing coming from behind the door. I yanked at the door, finding it was locked and the sobbing stopped. "King-san, open the door." I called out, knocking on the door.

There was no answer, irritating me, so I got down on my knees and crawled underneath the door and into the stall. The large hero was curled up into the corner, staring at me with wide eyes so big that they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. A loud thumping filled my ears, causing me to wince as King shook, tears brimming in his eyes.

"King-san?" I gingerly stepped closer but stopped when he shook his head and held out his hand. He looked ready to vomit with how hard he was shaking, sweat creating a sheen on his face. "Hey, it's alright. You need to calm down." I whispered to him, holding out my hand. The second I touched his hand with my finger, King clung to me and knocked me into the side wall. He tackled me with such force that we dented the wall and I hissed as pain radiated from my back.

"It's going to start soon." He whispered fervently against my shoulder. "The ten minutes are up. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." King squeezed me and dragged me down to the floor, pulling me into his lap. "I didn't even want to be a hero. This was forced on me. I'm just a secluded nerd who wants to play video games in the security of his own home. That's all. I want to quit."

A scream sounded out and King stiffened, digging his fingers in my back.

"Ow! King-san, you need to calm down!" I insisted, pulling at his arms as he continued to gouge his fingers into my skin. A small cry of pain escaped past my lips and I gripped his massive shoulders, arching my back and shifting my body forward in trying to get away from his fingers. "Stop! You're hurting me, King-san! Just go out and fucking face him, you goddamn coward!" I hissed at him as he muttered apologies, slapping him across the face.

He went silent, searching my face as I glared at him and panted from the pain. His mouth pulled down and King gritted his teeth. "I can't. There is absolutely nothing I can do." King insisted, standing us both up and placing me down on my feet. Once again, he backed me up against the side wall of the bathroom stall and into the dent we had made previously. He leaned down towards my ear and I turned away, anger filling up my chest. "Thank you for trying to comfort me. But I'm making a run for it."

With that, he left the stall and took off towards the only window in the bathroom, climbing through it and running away just as there was an explosion. I was left alone, the sounds of fighting filling up my ears. A crushing pressure came over me and I began to curl in on myself, wrapping my arms around my stomach. ' _No! Not now! This is not the time for a panic attack! Get out of the bathroom and back to your men!_ ' I forced myself to stand up tall and push open the door, clinging to the wall as I wobbled out of the bathroom.

Leaning against the outside wall, I watched as Genos destroyed the monster's sword like it was made out of Styrofoam with Saitama just standing next to him nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. I decided to stay where I was, out of the way so that Genos could do what he needed to. Sitting down, I took deep breaths, desperate to stop everything from swimming and spinning. Bright lights entered my vision from the side and I glanced over to the cyborg just as he sent a super charged punch into the side of the monster's face and sending it flying. ' _Was that a rocket punch?_ ' I wondered, squinting my eyes at my roommate.

"Huh? Was that a rocket punch, Genos?" Saitama spoke my question out loud, an awed expression on his otherwise bored face.

Genos didn't get a chance to answer as the monster stood back up using rockets from its back. It attempted to stomp on him and was using all its weight to crush Genos as he struggled to hold off his foot.

"Need my help, Genos?" Saitama offered, blinking and swinging the grocery bags back and forth.

"No, Sensei." Genos denied his offer, pushing as hard as he could. "In order for me to reach the goal you have set, Sensei: "Reach the top ten of S class ranks", I must defeat this opponent by my own hands!" He cried, throwing the monster's foot off of him and going into a barrage of kicks and punches.

Saitama shrugged, turning around. "Alright then. Just don't lose." He then noticed me sitting not too far from him and sauntered over to me, leaning down. "Come on, Mitchan. Let's head home." Saitama pulled me up and took my hand, leading me away from the fight.

"W-Wait! We're just going to leave Genos-kun?!" I cried out, glancing at the preoccupied cyborg.

"Yeah. We're not really needed here so why not go home?" Saitama countered, continuing to pull me away from the scene.

As we walked away, sirens went off and emergency evacuation notices sounded throughout the city, urging people to get away from the area. While walking, I noticed a familiar gray jacket booking it down a street across from us and pointed it out to Saitama.

"Hey, I think that's King, Saitama-san." I said, tugging on his shirt. "Should we follow him?" I questioned, a devious smirk pulling at my lips. When I glanced up at the bald man's face, he had a smirk that equaled mine.

"Let's." He answered and as quietly as we could, we followed behind the massive "hero" back to his apartment building. We climbed through an open window, Saitama carrying me up. When we got inside, King was sitting in front of his T.V and was playing a dating sim game.

"Using my real name would just be weird since I **am** 29\. Tough choice here." He mumbled to himself.

' _29 year olds shouldn't be playing dating sims either but hey, look._ ' I rolled my eyes as Saitama sneaked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Why not just go with King?" He asked suddenly, staring at the game.

"Ugh, no. Using my hero name would be horrible. If anybody were to see the character call me Big Brother King, I think I'd kill myself." King responded, unaware of what just happened for a few seconds before whipping around and staring at Saitama with a confused expression on his face. His eyes flitted between Saitama and I, widening in horror as I wiggled my fingers at him. Before he could ask what we were doing here, Saitama spoke up.

"The window was open so we let ourselves in." He grinned, swinging the grocery bags back and forth.

King looked flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth and looking like a fish out of water before answering, "Dude...this is the 22nd floor! H-How-?!" He stopped, taking a moment to calm himself. "This is really bothersome! You can't just come into someone's house uninvited! Don't you know who I am?! I'm an S class hero!" King stood up, scooting away from Saitama and I.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. The cuts he made earlier were beginning to sting but I ignored them, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from making a noise.

"I know you call yourself King." Saitama answered, his expression blank. He glanced over to the dating sim game. "But, you know, I gotta say...I didn't think you'd be into this type of game." He said, his tone serious.

After he spoke, the T.V piped up, the character speaking in a cutesy tone, "Big Brother, tell me your name!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, making both men look at me with confused expressions. "I-I'm sorry. Oh, goodness! Sorry! Continue!" I waved my hand at them, trying to hold in my laughter. Saitama shrugged and bent down, picking up a discarded video game cover.

"Hmm? What's this one about? Is it any fun?" He asked, looking it over. It had a robot on the front and he turned it over, reading the back. I glanced around the room as he did so, taking note at how dirty it was, and I scrunched my nose up.

"Oh, that's an action game!" King answered, practically screaming and making me cover my ears. "You pilot a robot in that one! I'm really into those kind of games! I accidentally bought this dumb love dating sim game! I bought the wrong game!" He screeched, throwing the love game cover onto the floor violently.

Saitama glanced at it and raised an eyebrow, pointing at it. "But it says Doki Doki sisters right on the cover of the game."

"Caught in a lie there, King-san." I murmured, smirking. He stiffened, staring at me as I laced my fingers in front of my lips.

"I-Is that so? I-I thought it meant Doki Doki as in Angry Angry Shooting Stars! I-I guess I'll have to throw it out!" He stammered, turning away from me. I sighed, getting irritated with his actions. Stomping over to him just as he was about to turn off the system, I pushed his hand away from it with my foot. King stared up at me with wide, scared eyes and I gave him a gentle smile.

"It's fine. Really. It's totally fine that you're into those type of games. Nothing to be ashamed about. I used to love those games, too. I had a bunch of them on my phone at one point." I confessed, squatting down next to him. "So don't feel like you have to explain yourself, okay?" I beamed at him, standing up slowly just as Saitama popped up behind me.

"Show me this one." He demanded, holding up the robot game. He set the groceries down next to me and walking up to King, handing him the game.

"Huh? You...wanna try this?" The massive man asked nervously, taking the game from the bald hero.

"So that's a no? I thought you were bored." Saitama answered, blinking. King shook his head and popped the game into the system.

"N-No...um...we can play." He stammered out.

I let out a giggle and stepped aside to let the two men play their game, searching for a place to sit when I felt a tug at my hand. The tugging got harder and more frequent and I tripped over my feet, landing in Saitama's lap with a yelp. Blushing madly as he wrapped his arms around me, I gripped the hem of my dress and refused to look at King even though I felt his eyes on me. ' _I wonder how Genos is doing. I hope he's okay._ ' I thought, glancing over at the window.

We sat there and watched King play video games, making random comments every now and then as we drank juice.

"Ah, you're really good at video games, King-san." I mentioned, taking the juice box from Saitama and drinking from it slowly, playing with the straw.

King grunted, mumbling around the straw in his mouth, "I used to top in tournaments when I was younger."

"Really? That's pretty cool." I beamed, leaning away so that Saitama couldn't take the juice box from me. "That must of taken a lot of training." I commented, chewing on the straw and eyeing the giant blonde. Silence fell between the three of us, the only sounds were the slurping of the juice. Finally, Saitama spoke up, glancing over at King.

"So how come you ran? You know that Genos is fighting in your place right now, right?" He mentioned, his eyes hardening. King immediately spit out his drink all over the controller and a bit over the T.V. Some of it landed on my legs and I screeched, wiping it off on his carpet.

"Oh, my god! Ew!" I yelled, desperate to get it off. Tempted to chuck the juice box at him, I stopped when Saitama kept talking.

"You're supposed to be super strong and an S class hero so how come you ran from that monster?" He pressed, standing up behind me. "I came here to ask that but then we started playing video games so I didn't get a chance till now. Do monsters bore you or something? Is it because you're so strong that fighting is a hassle now? Tell me what you're thinking. I wanna know." Saitama pestered King, refusing to let up on him even though the massive man was beginning to sweat and shake.

"King-san?" I asked cautiously, getting on my knees and setting the empty juice box down. I was interrupted by another alert echoing throughout the city, blaring loudly.

" _Emergency evacuation! Giant bird has been sighted in City M! Repeat: Giant bird has been sighted in City M! Do not step outside your doors! Disaster level: Demon! Repeat: Disaster level: Demon!_ "

King looked ready to pass out as Saitama glanced at the window, murmuring about how there seemed to be quite a few of those lately. He shrugged and turned back to King and I.

"Well? What are you going to do? I'm going. Are you going as well? Cause I'll be back later." Saitama said, his back to the window.

Just as I glanced up at him, a enormous bird appeared outside of the window. "SAITAMA!" I shrieked, pointing at it as it opened its massive beak. It crashed into the apartment building, Saitama throwing me into King and I knocked my head into his. My head began pounding and my vision swimming from the collision. When I was able to finally see and the dust cleared, I was greeted with the sight of Saitama standing in front of the bird's beak with his hand on it like he was petting it. ' _This man...is fucking ridiculous...This is the man I love. His power still scares me...Just how strong is he?_ '

"Phew! That startled me!" Saitama exclaimed, not bothered in the least. King clung to me as if he was dying, his arms wrapped around my waist and squeezing tightly. "I think there's something that just attracts monsters to you, King, cause this one came right at you." He commented, keeping his hand on the bird's beak as he glanced over at us. His eyes hardened slightly as he glanced at King's arms around me but he said nothing about it. "What would your choice of action in this situation? I mean, it came to your house so you don't have any choice **but** to fight, you know?" Saitama said, holding the bird back as it tried to snap at him.

"Saitama-san!" I cried out, wiggling in King's grasp. He waved nonchalantly, dismissing my worry. I stopped, feeling King tighten his arms even more to the point where it was painful and I glanced over my shoulder at him. Tears were brimming up in the corner of his eyes and he was shaking so hard that I, in turn, began shaking with him. "K-King-san...h-hey...it's alright. Calm down." I whispered to him, reaching over to touch his cheek.

Before I could make contact with him, he buried his face into my shoulder, breathing hard. I ran my fingers gently through his blonde hair, sending a shiver down his back and whispering that it was okay and to just breathe. King's head shot up and he began stammering.  
"T-Truthfully, I-I'm n-not..." He started but the bird cut him off, screeching. We both began screaming, our voices mixing in together as it thrashed around and shook the apartment. It suddenly stopped, the sound of the wind filling up my ears and I opened my eyes to see Saitama staring outside a giant hole where the bird was. Letting out a sigh of relief, I sagged against King and leaned my head against his chest.

"So it's all true, then?" Saitama asked, not turning around. "All of the rumors about your strength and fighting history are just lies?"

I squirmed a bit in King's hold and felt something wet touch my leg, freezing instantly just as Saitama turned around to face us. His brown eyes searched the both of us for a second before glancing down and back up.

"Did you really piss yourself just because of the bird?" He observed, his eyes blanked except when they made contact with mine. Irritation and what I thought might have been jealousy streaked across them for a split second before disappearing. He then smiled at King, "Are you okay?"

The man's hold went slack all of a sudden and I fell, landing on my knees. Glaring up at the man and about to rip into him for dropping me, I stopped when I saw that he was staring at Saitama with large eyes colored with shock and disbelief. He then began sobbing uncontrollably and stammered out apologies after apologies.

"Whoa! King, you alright?!" Saitama stared at the giant blonde in confusion and watched as I stood up, wrapping my arms around his large shoulders in an attempt to comfort him until he calmed down. Once he stopped crying, we sat down on the floor, King in front of both Saitama and I. "Is it fun being a hero of lies while also being scared shitless?" The bald hero asked, crossing his legs under him.

King shook his head vehemently. "It's...not fun. Not at all." He replied, bowing his head.

Saitama shrugged, sighing. "I don't want to preach and in reality, it's none of my business..." He trailed off, rocking back and forth. I leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his but he didn't reciprocate, leaving me feeling bewildered and a bit upset.

' _Did I do something wrong? Is he angry with me or something?_ ' I asked myself, glancing up at him and biting my lip. He didn't look at me, instead keeping his focus on the so-called hero in front of him. It felt like someone punched me in the stomach and my heart dropped, my mind racing back to all of the events today to try to find out if I did something wrong. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, the upset feelings bubbling over and spreading throughout my chest. ' _I don't understand. I don't know what I did wrong!_ '

I was, quite literally, pulled out my thoughts as Saitama yanked me up on my feet and led me over to the hole.

"I might come over some other time to play video games with you again. So till then, see you later." Saitama then held me close and jumped out, ignoring my screams as I clung to him.

"Give me a fucking warning, Saitama-san!" I screeched at him when we landed, heaving. He shrugged and kept walking, taking big strides. I had to jog in order to keep up with him, irritating the cuts on my back. "S-Saitama-san!" I called out to him, grabbing onto his shirt when he didn't answer me the first few times. "Please! Did I do something? Are you mad at me?" I inquired, staring at him with pleading eyes. He shook his head and continued to walk, saying nothing. Stopping in my tracks, tears welled up and my bottom lip quivered.

Forcing myself to keep walking, I stayed behind him and bit my bottom lip to keep the sounds of my crying from being heard. We reached the apartment and as he was putting the groceries away, I pulled out the futon and flopped onto it, covering myself with the blanket. I heard rustling near me but I ignored it, curling in on myself and covering my face with my hands. Above me, Saitama sighed.

"I guess Genos isn't back yet." He mumbled and I felt the futon dip. Bringing up the blanket a bit, I saw that Saitama's back was to me and I sighed. Sitting up, I threw the blanket off me and crawled over to him, tugging at his arm.

"Saitama-san." I spoke his name quietly, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt and rubbing my eyes. "Please, tell me what I did wrong. I don't like it when you don't talk to me." My eyesight went blurry again as tears began forming and I rubbed my eyes more, trying to keep them at bay. I heard a sigh and arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close.

"Mitchan, don't cry." Saitama murmured, dragging me into his lap. His arms tightened around my waist and he let out another sigh, this one more exasperated than the last.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, grabbing onto his shirt as I draped my legs over his. He didn't object, instead kissing me back and taking his arms away from my waist so that only his hands were resting there. Arching my back and pressing my chest into his, I licked his lips, demanding access inside. Saitama obliged and our tongues collided, searching one another's mouth. I let out a moan and I began to breathe faster, kissing the bald man with more passion as his hands started to roam around my body.

His fingertips slid down my bare thighs, barely touching me but still enough to send tingles up my spine and cause goosebumps. With a gasp, I let go of his shirt and wiggled my hands underneath it, lightly tracing his muscles. It was his turn to gasp and he gripped my thighs, opening my legs further and massaging circles on my inner thighs with his thumbs. Warmth pooled into my lower stomach and in between my legs as his thumbs pressed harder and harder. I moaned into his mouth, biting his bottom lip and sliding my hands down lower, still tracing his muscles as they went.

As my hands went lower, his went higher until they skimmed over my ass, pushing up my dress in the process. I pulled away from him, panting, and stared at him with lust filled eyes. Saitama stared back, an expression of want and longing etched onto his face. Red tinged my cheeks and I bit my lip, glancing away.

"No." Saitama demanded, his voice husky. "Don't look away from me, Mitsuki." The way he said my name turned me on more and I dug my nails into his abs, eliciting a groan from him. Forcing myself to turn back to him, he gently took my chin and kissed me, grinding into me.

I pulled away and let out a moan, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Ah...ah!" Saitama ground into me again, making the warmth grow, and I squirmed against him as he continued. "S-Saitama-san...ah!" The friction was driving me wild and I latched onto his earlobe, biting and sucking on it. Saitama hissed and ground harder, grabbing my ass and digging his fingers into it. I wanted him, I **needed** him.

"Goddammit." Saitama cursed, panting in my ear just as I whispered his name in a wanton tone. He let go of my ass and grabbed my legs, yanking them so that I landed on my back. Pain flared out from the cuts King gave me and I let out a cry, squeezing my eyes shut. Saitama immediately stopped, hovering over me and looking at me with concern. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" He asked, letting go of my legs and helped me sit up, taking my face into his hands.

"M-My back." I murmured, upset that I ruined the moment. Saitama scooted around and unbuttoned my dress, opening it up to reveal the cuts. The air stung and I hissed, bending forward.

"How did you get these, Mitchan?" He asked, whispering as he gingerly touched my skin. I sucked in my lips, suddenly feeling guilty.

' _Why are you feeling guilty? You did nothing wrong._ ' I told myself, taking a deep breath. "W-Well...you know when I went to the bathroom? I-I actually went to find King-san. T-T-To try and g-get him t-to c-c-come out. He e-ended up c-c-clinging to m-me and digging h-his nails into m-my skin." I explained, biting my lip. Saitama stayed quiet for a bit, pulling away from me, and I fidgeted in the silence.

"Did something happen between you two?" He asked, his tone slightly accusing. My eyes widened and I whirled around to find Saitama staring at me with a hardened expression.

I shook my head, gripping my dress to keep it from slipping off my chest. "N-No. Nothing happened between us. I swear." But his expression didn't soften and he got up, walking away from me. "Saitama-san, I swear to you! We didn't do anything! Please don't walk away from me!" I got up and followed him, stumbling a bit in my haste. I followed the bald man into the kitchen and he stopped in the middle of the room, his back facing me once again.

"Why was he so clingy to you?" Saitama whispered, refusing to look back at me.

"I-I don't know." I thought back to when we had briefly met in the comic book store and blurted it out, "I-It might h-have to do with t-t-the f-fact that w-we m-met before. It was only for a f-few seconds! It...It was when y-you were at the h-hero tryouts and I-I bought you the b-book." I kept trying to explain, my stomach twisting in knots the more and more I talked.

Saitama still didn't turned around, his hands balling up by his side. "I see." He replied, his voice dangerously low. His entire body was shaking, as if he was trying to contain his anger. "And what about that mark on your neck?"

My hand immediately flew up to cover the hickey, my eyes widening as I realized that I forgot to cover it with foundation. "I-I..." Digging my nails into the hickey, my breathing picked up. "Saitama-san...I...It...It meant nothing..." I tried to reason with him but he didn't acknowledge me. Despair settled in my chest and I pulled my dress up, buttoning it back up as best as I could and trying to hold back my tears. "Why are you acting like this? We're...we're not even together." I cried, gripping the hem of my dress. "I didn't do anything wrong yet you're acting like I cheated on you. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm just your roommate." My heart felt like lead, sinking into the pit of my stomach and I looked away from the bald man. "I think...I think I'm going to leave for a bit. Just to give us some space." I decided, leaving the kitchen and walking back into the living room to pack.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I stayed in the kitchen, hearing her footsteps recede as she walked back into the living room. Her voice was muffled as she called one of her friends to come get her, asking to stay at her house for an unknown amount of time. ' _Probably Airi._ ' I thought, dropping my head. ' _God, I'm such a fucking idiot! Why did I react that way?! Why am I doing this to her?! She's right. We're not together so she has no reason to be faithful to me._ ' I gripped my chest, grabbing a handful of my shirt. My chest felt like it was about to burst, my heart squeezing in pain from unknown emotions. ' _What the hell is going on?! What is this?!_ '

"Saitama-san, I'm leaving." Mitchan's silvery voice pulled me out of my thoughts but I said nothing as she sighed and headed for the door.

' _Stop her! What the fuck are you doing?! Don't let her leave! Grab her and tell her you're sorry!_ ' My mind ranted at me but my pride refused to let me move. The sound of the door opening reached my ears and by the time I moved my foot, it slammed shut. She was gone. "Fuck. You goddamn idiot." I chided myself and stomped back over to the living room, throwing myself onto the futon where I stayed until Genos came home.

"Sensei...what are you doing there? And where is Mitsuki-san?" He inquired, glancing around.

"She left to go stay with a friend." I answered, my voice muffled by the blanket. I refused to move, still pissed off with myself at letting her leave. ' _Why didn't you tell her to stay? Everything was going well but then I let...whatever this is get in the way._ '

"Did you two fight or something, Sensei?" Genos asked, the sound of his legs hitting the floor reaching my ear.

' _Perceptive as always, this kid._ ' I lamented, rolling over so that I could face him. "Yeah, I guess you could say we fought." Rubbing my eyes, I rested my head on my hand and lifted myself up on my elbow. I tried to act nonchalant about it, sliding my pinky finger into my nose and digging it around. Genos stared at me and laced his fingers underneath his chin as he propped his elbows onto the table.

"Sensei, may I ask you something personal?" He spoke quietly, averting his eyes down.

"Go ahead." I gave him the green light, flopping down onto my back and staring up at the ceiling with my arms stretched out. The feeling of Mitchan's lips on mine drifted through mine and a shiver of what I assumed was delight crawled up my body.

"Are you in love with Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked. I sat up suddenly, caught off guard by the question and almost choking on my spit. "I have researched the way you act around her and the results that have come up are that of love. It would make sense. She is an amazing woman." My disciple commented, eyeing me. "So...are you, Sensei? In love with Mitsuki-san?" He asked again, pressuring me to answer.

I didn't look at the blonde cyborg, thinking back to when I confessed to myself in the hospital. ' _Should I tell him? Maybe. He's the closest friend I have._ ' Letting out a sigh through my nose, I decided to tell him. "Yeah. I think I am but I don't understand anything that's going on. All these _**feelings**_ or whatever they are swirling around in my chest are confusing the hell outta me. I don't know what they are. I got so mad at her earlier for having cuts on her back that King put there and a hickey on her neck. I don't get why." A self deprecating laugh escaped past my lips and I shook my head. "That's why we fought."

"So you became jealous of King-san and Charanko-san." Genos stated bluntly. "Why? Mitsuki-san has never shown anyone else any attention the way she has shown you, Sensei, even though you two are not in any type of relationship. The amount of loyalty she shows you is quite abnormal for someone not in an exclusive relationship. And if she were to show someone else attention, it is completely within her right as she is not your girlfriend."

My heart clenched at the thought of her being with that old man's disciple and I gripped the futon so hard that I ripped it. "Shit." I cursed, letting go of the bed with an irritated huff. Genos watched me the entire time, his eyes expressionless. I didn't want her with someone else, I wanted her with me.

"If you want to be exclusive, Sensei, you should ask her out." Genos advised, blinking.

I shook my head, feeling defeated. "I can't. I don't think it's a good idea for Mitchan to be with me. For one thing, I'm not one hundred percent sure she feels the same and another thing, she'll constantly be in danger if she's with me."

My disciple dropped his hands onto the table, turning away from me. "She will be in danger regardless. She works for an S class hero and is friends with two other heroes. Whether she is with you or not, her life will constantly be threatened. As for your feelings not being reciprocated, she kissed you first, did she not?" He pointed out. "It seems to me that perhaps Mitsuki-san might feel the same way about you the way you feel about her."

I smiled, shaking my head again. "It was just a kiss, Genos. Nothing more." The blonde glanced at me with an eyebrow raised, a skeptical look on his face. "I'm serious. Stop looking at me like that." I glared at him, getting annoyed.

"If you say so, Sensei." Genos shrugged. "You will not know unless you try but, please, stay inside your dome of stubbornness." He quipped, turning on the T.V. I frowned at him and lay down on my side, turning my attention to the screen. "Someone's becoming more sarcastic. Maybe you're hanging around Mitchan too much." I retorted, scratching my stomach.

"Maybe you should just admit your feelings to Mitsuki-san, Sensei." He scolded, getting up to make dinner.

"Leave me alone about that, dammit." I spat at him, glaring at his retreating form. Genos shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen, the sounds of pots banging around drowning out the T.V. ' _Goddammit. I can't tell her. I don't want to put her in more danger just by being with me. And what if she doesn't feel the same? But she did kiss me. So? That could just be lust, not love. I don't even know what love is. Fuck, this is so confusing. I want to be with her so badly but I don't want her to get hurt even more because of me._ '

We ate dinner, the silence stifling the air around us as the only sounds filling the room where the clinking of our chopsticks against our bowls. Sleeping was even worse; not having the familiar warmth of Mitchan next to me was driving me up the wall and I kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"What are you going to do when Mitsuki-san moves out, Sensei?" Genos asked. I whirled around to face him, eyes wide. He was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling with his hands laced on his stomach. "Did you forget your agreement? Unfortunately, Mitsuki-san did not. She is already saving up to look for an apartment." He informed me, letting out a soft sigh.

It felt like my heart dropped into my stomach, making me feel sick. ' _I completely forgot about our agreement. I don't want her to leave permanently. I can barely handle this. Maybe I should ask her to stay. But why would she? Genos is right. We're not together so there's no reason for her stay here and we made an agreement. Fuck._ ' My stomach clenched and I grimaced as I let myself drop back down onto the futon. ' _What am I going to do?_ ' I thought to myself, covering my eyes with my arm and biting my lip.

I didn't sleep the entire night.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

The drive to Airi's apartment was filled with silence, the radio quietly going in the background. I was on the verge of tears, gripping the backpack in my lap in an attempt to keep them from spilling out. Every so often, I could feel Airi glance over at me and she placed her hand on my thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. When we reached the apartment, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me inside, rubbing my arm.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. You can stay here as long as you like, alright?" Airi murmured to me, sitting us down on the couch and taking the backpack away from me. "You wanna tell me what happened?" She prodded, smiling softly at me.

"Saitama-san and I got into a fight." I replied, glancing up at her and twisting the hem of my dress in my hands. "I don't know what happened, Airi-chan. We...we were..." I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. "I kissed him and things were getting heavy..." I confessed, my voice mumbled by my hands.

"Oh, really now?" Airi's tone became teasing but it was soon dropped as she leaned forward, her fingers wrapping around my wrist and pulling my hand away from my face. "So what changed?" She asked, concern coloring her eyes. With trembling fingers, I pulled my hair to the side and showed her the hickey. "You were with someone else." Airi whispered, sitting back as she eyed the mark.

I shook my head, letting go of my hair. "I almost was but I stopped it. He left a mark and I forgot to hide it. It didn't mean anything to me and I don't want the guy that left it."

Airi nodded, hugging me tightly and earning a cry of pain from me. "Oh, my god! What's wrong?!" She gasped, fretting over me. "Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry!" Airi began waving her hands up and down, bouncing on the couch.

"It's fine, it's fine. I just have some cuts on my back." I tried to calm my friend down, wincing. She stopped moving and gasped again, scooting closer to me and looking me over.

"Where?!" Airi insisted on me telling her so I tapped my shoulder, indicating my back. She immediately went straight for the buttons and unbuttoned as gently as she could, opening it. I heard her inhale sharply and Airi moved off the couch. "Don't move and don't touch them. I'm going to get some cleaning stuff and band-aids." She demanded, walking away and returning a few moments later with her arms full of first aid products. "This is gonna sting, alright? Just bear with me." Airi informed me and I took a deep breath as she dabbed my cuts with hydrogen peroxide.

I hissed and leaned forward, squeezing my eyes shut as Airi whispered apologies after apologies.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry. Just a little more, okay? I'm almost done." She murmured soothingly to me as she placed band-aids on the wounds. "There! All done! Do you have any pajamas?" Airi asked, scooting back to her previous spot next to me.

"Yeah, I have the ones Saitama-san gave me." I answered quietly, reaching forward to drag my backpack over to me. Before I could open it, however, Airi stopped me with a scoff.

"Please! You're going to wear those ugly things? No, I'll get you one of _**my**_ pajamas!" She stood up and began walking away, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

I frowned, my eyes following her. "You don't even know what they look like." I retaliated, scowling. I heard her laughing from her bedroom as well as the slamming of a drawer.

"I don't need to see them in order to know that they're ugly. It's Saitama. I know he has cheap pajamas. Hence why they're ugly." She yelled back at me, chuckling.

I looked down at the backpack and pushed it with my foot, pouting. "They're not that ugly." I complained quietly, crossing my arms beneath my breasts.

"Aha! Here it is!" Airi exclaimed, slamming another drawer shut and running back over to me. "You can wear _this_!" She snickered, shoving a flimsy, dark purple nightgown in my face. It had thin spaghetti straps and was low cut, lace sewn into the top part of the breasts.

I stared wide eyed at it, my face heating up. "You've got to be joking, Airi-chan. I'm not wearing that." Shaking my head, I turned back to the backpack and tried getting my pajamas out when Airi soccer kicked it across the room. "What the fuck, Airi-chan?!" I shrieked, standing up.

"You're wearing this. Come on, you know you want to!" She teased, holding the thin piece of fabric in front of my face and waving it back and forth. "I'll burn your pajamas if you don't." Airi threatened, a devious smirk on her face. "Then you'll have to sleep in the nude cause I'll steal your bra and panties, too." Her smirk widened as she chuckled darkly.

"You bitch." I hissed at her and she winked, shaking the nightgown. I snatched it from her and stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door. "Asshole. Jerk. Fucker!" I yelled the last one as I changed, throwing my clothes on the floor rougher than normal.

"You love me, though!" She yelled back, laughing.

I grumbled, slipping the nightgown over my head and pulling it down. It barely went past my ass and my breasts barely fit, the very top of them popping out of the gown I groaned, pressing them back in. ' _She did this on purpose! I'll_ _ **kill**_ _her!_ '

"Mitsuki, are you done yet?" Airi asked, tapping on the door. "What's taking you so long?" There was a bang at the door followed by a whine and I frowned as I realized that she flung herself against the door, rolling my eyes. "Mitsuki!" She called my name in a whining tone, scratching at the door.

' _Oh, my god. This woman._ ' I sighed, shuffling to the door and throwing it open. A smile lit up Airi's face and she clapped her hands together.

"So hot." She commented, winking and making my face heat up as I rolled my eyes again.

"It's too short!" I lamented, yanking at it. "It barely covers my ass and I feel like my breasts are going to pop out at any minute." Letting out an exasperated sigh, I pushed my breasts down to stop them from spilling out.

Airi shrugged, "That's what happens when you have D sized breasts."

I glared at her, huffing. "They're 42C, thank you very much. This is ridiculous. Let me wear my ugly pajamas." I pleaded, scrunching in on myself.

"Nope! You're wearing that!" Airi ran over to the backpack, shifting through it and taking out the striped pajamas, holding them hostage. I let out a cry of indignation as she bolted for her room and I chased after her, holding my breasts down from bouncing around.

"Airi-chan, give those back!" I pulled on the doorknob and twisted it, learning that she locked the door. "Airi-chan!"

"If you promise to keep that nightgown on, I'll give these back!" She yelled through the door, chuckling.

I groaned, stamping my foot. "Fine, fine! I'll wear this tacky little thing!" I gave in, huffing. "Just give me my pajamas!" The sound of the doorknob unlocking reached my ears and Airi sauntered out with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I win." She gloated, tossing the pajamas onto the couch. "By the way, you can keep that. Use it for when you wanna win Saitama back." Airi winked at me, snickering when I blushed. "Come on, bedtime." She grabbed my arm and yanked me into her bedroom, turning the T.V on. "Sorry if this gets a bit distracting. Always gotta watch my soaps before going to bed." Airi grinned at me sheepishly. I shrugged, laying on my side with my back facing her. She sighed and I felt her run her fingers through my hair, "It's going to be okay, Mitsuki. Just give it some time. He probably doesn't understand what's going on with himself right now."

I nodded, pulling the covers up to my chin and closing my eyes, allowing the comfort of Airi's presence to lull me to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Purring near my ear woke me up and I groaned, trying to push the sound away. My hand came into contact with something soft and fluffy, my eyes snapping open to stare into a pair of bright hazel-green ones. I gasped and sat up as a small, white cat crawled into my lap, still purring.

"Oh, did Mochi scare you? I'm sorry." Airi popped her head into the bedroom, a big smile on her face. "It seems that she slipped out of the apartment last night only to return this morning, yowling for food and attention. She picked you apparently." Airi giggled, watching as the cat made kitty biscuits on my leg with a smirk. "Watch it with her. She's a diva. You like pancakes, right?" She asked, leaving the room.

"Uh...y-yeah." I called back, staring at the white fluff ball curled up in my lap. Mochi looked up at me expectantly, her tail swishing back and forth as she purred. "You want me to pet you, pretty girl?" I beamed at her and began scratching her behind her ears. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my hand, her legs stretching out. "You like that, huh? Aww. You're so pretty, Mochi-chan! You probably have all the Tom cats in the neighborhood going nuts over you, huh?"

"Oh, hey, Mitsuki! Wanna go shopping with me later?" Airi came back into the room, holding up a spatula with specks of pancake batter on her face. She glanced down at her cat, who was currently sprawled out on her back with her eyes closed. "Damn. Are you some cat whisperer or something? Cause I can't get her to do that for me." She pouted slightly, earning a chuckle from me.

"Sure, I'll go shopping with you. You don't have work today?" I asked, stroking Mochi's stomach. Airi shook her head, watching her cat roll around with a pouty face.

"Traitor cat. You only like her cause she's new." Airi huffed, stomping out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Mochi rolled over and jumped off my lap, following after her owner. "Oh, no! Don't you try to be all sweet with me just because I took out sausages, you little shit!" Airi yelled, a high-pitched meow answering her. "No!" I couldn't help but laugh, getting up and walking into the kitchen to see Mochi sitting behind Airi, watching her with wide eyes. "I said no, you traitorous cat." Airi hissed at her, sticking her tongue out.

"Having a nice conversation with Mochi-chan there, Airi-chan?" I snickered, leaning against the door frame. Airi whirled around, a light pink dusting her cheek as she mumbled at me to shut up. Letting out a laugh, I walked out of the kitchen and ruffled through my backpack to find clothes. My fingers brushed up against plastic and I stopped, wrapping them around the material and pulling it out to reveal the goggles that Mumen Rider gave me. Taking a deep breath, I held the goggles close to my chest and leaned back into the couch.

"Breakfast is ready! Those yours?" Airi surprised me, making me jump and almost drop the goggles. I glanced up at her holding four plates at once and she beamed. "Still got it, I suppose." She shrugged slightly, walking over and setting the plates down on a small table in front of us. "So...those goggles yours?" Airi asked again, dividing the pancakes between the both of us and shooing away Mochi.

"No...Mumen Rider gave them to me." I murmured, toying with the strap. "You know that incident with the Sea King?" Airi nodded, putting butter on the pancakes. "Well, I've been getting nightmares and panic attacks since then. I...I had one when I was at the store and Mumen-san helped me and he gave me his goggles." I explained, smiling softly as I traced my fingers along them. Arms wrapped around my neck and suddenly I was suffocated in breasts.

"Mitsuki! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with my own stuff that I didn't think about what you were going through." Airi hugged me tighter and I felt somewhat faint as I started running out of air. I flailed out my arms, tugging at her yellow nightgown. "What? Oh, sorry!" She let me go and I took a deep breath, falling back onto the couch as she laughed. "Sorry, Mitsuki! I didn't mean to suffocate you." Airi leaned over me, making sure I was okay.

"It's fine." I gasped out. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a white form sneaking onto the table and towards the sausages. "Uh...Mochi-chan is going for the sausages." I pointed out. Airi immediately whirled around and chased Mochi down, who took off with one.

"Fucking cat!" She screeched, throwing a discarded shirt at the fleeing cat. She huffed as Mochi bolted into the bedroom and put her hands on her hips. "Jeez. And I was planning on giving her half of one, too, the little bitch." Airi shook her head and shuffled back to the couch, plopping down with a sigh. "Anyway, what have you been doing about these panic attacks and nightmares?" She asked, digging into the pancakes.

I shrugged, slowly eating my own food. "Well...Saitama-san usually helps me." I replied in a soft tone. 'Whenever I have a nightmare, he's usually there to wake me up and comfort me." A small smile graced my lips as memories of him holding me in his arms run through my mind.

"You really love him, don't you?" Airi asked and I stopped, putting my fork down as I bit my lip. "I mean, the way you talk about him and the way you look when you do. You're head over heels for him." She pointed out, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Yeah...I do. I really do love him." I confessed, staring at the pancakes. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes and I scrunched in on myself.

"Oh, no, sweetie. It's okay! You guys will make up. It's alright." Airi hugged me, comforting me. "Sorry. Let's eat and then we can get ready to go out, okay?" She pulled away and beamed at me when I nodded in agreement. We ate quickly with me constantly getting reprimanded by Airi whenever I gave Mochi a piece of sausage. "Stop making my cat fat, goddammit! She doesn't need it!"

I pouted and slipped the white cat another piece, earning a smack on my arm. "But she's too cute to ignore, Airi-chan!" I wailed, nibbling on the other half of my sausage. Airi rolled her eyes at me and finished her food, picking the plate up and walking away. I hurried to finish my food and followed after her, letting her redress my cuts before changing clothes.

We said goodbye to Mochi as we left and she swished her tail in response from her position on the couch. We walked into the main part of City Z, walking into a mall and being greeted with a large gust of cool air.

Airi shivered and pushed her hair to the side. "Ah, that always makes me shiver." She chuckled, leading me towards the directory. "It's always so cold. Let's see here..." Airi pondered over the map before glancing over to me with a smile. "Why not start here?" She pointed to a shoe store, grinning widely. "I'm always in need of new shoes. Plus I wanna look at some for Fubuki."

We began heading towards it when I piped up, "Airi-chan, when am I going to meet Fubuki-san?"

She groaned at my question, tilting her head back a bit. "I don't know. She's being so stubborn, saying that she's too busy but in all reality, she's just being a butt." Airi humphed, stepping into the small store. "Don't worry, though. You'll meet her, hopefully soon." She smiled at me and wandered off, looking at different types of heels.

I shuffled off towards the flats, taking a look at some white ones with lace patterns. ' _These are cute. How much are they?_ ' I looked around for a price tag when a familiar accent caught my attention.

"Whatta 'bout these ones?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see a pompadour shining in the light as the owner of the hair-do squatted down in front of a small, black haired girl and held up red shoes. The girl looked the shoes over and shook her head.

"I have red ones already, big brother." She answered him, pushing the shoes away. Pompadour nodded and stood up, turning around and showing his face. It was Metal Bat and he placed down the red shoes, picking up a pair of white ones with a look of pure adoration on his face that seemed out of place for someone with his personality. He held them out to the girl and her face lit up as she nodded. "I like these ones! I wanna try them on!" Her eyes then glanced up at me and they hardened, her mouth setting into a thin line as her small finger pointed at me. "Big brother, that woman is staring at me." The little girl exclaimed.

Metal Bat immediately whirled around, brandishing his bat with a snarl on his face. "Who tha fu-?!" He stopped when he saw my face and lowered the bat, tilting his head to the side. "Ha? Ain't ya that cyborg's woman?" Metal Bat asked, looking me up and down.

I huffed, crossing my arms. "I'm not Genos-kun's woman. I'm his friend and my name is Mitsuki."

Metal Bat shrugged, a glare still coloring his eyes. "Whatever. Why are ya starin' at my sis?"

I dropped my arms and glanced between the two siblings, both of them glaring at me. My face heated up and I pursed my lips, twirling my hair around my finger. "Sorry...I just thought she was adorable." I mumbled, "Plus I heard your voice so I was curious. I didn't know you had a little sister." I turned my eyes away from him, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"You think I'm adorable?" The little girl suddenly asked and I turned back to her. She stared straight at me as she swung her legs back and forth on the chair, cocking her head to the side. Her black hair was at chin length and held back by a floral clip on the left side. She looked just like her brother and even held the same intensity within her eyes that he did. I nodded and beamed at her, earning a smile back. "Well, of course you do. I am adorable or at least big brother says I am."

The look of adoration returned to Metal Bat's face and he knelt down next to his sister, "Ya are! Ya the cutest, Zenko! Ain't nobody cuter than ya!"

I bit back my giggle at seeing such a tough guy go goo-goo over his little sister. ' _This is freaking cute!_ ' I thought to myself, covering my mouth with my hand. Zenko glanced up at me again and I cleared my throat, biting my nail. She then stood up and walked over to me, holding up the white shoe.

"What do you think about this? I need new shoes for an upcoming school dance. I already have red ones and I don't want to wear black ones. So what about these? I need a woman's opinion." She stated, handing me the shoe.

I blinked and looked it over, staring at the little flower patterns. It had a tiny heel and two straps clasping onto the other side of the shoes. "I think these are really cute, Zenko-san. Go with these ones." Handing them back to her, I squatted down in front of her. "Are you going with Metal Bat-san?"

"Yup. Big brother is gonna be my date. All the girls will be jealous, don't you think?" Zenko nodded, grinning.

I chuckled, glancing up at Metal Bat who was blushing a dark red. "Oh, yes. They'll be super jealous of you having such a handsome date!" We giggled together while her brother mumbled behind her, fidgeting in his spot.

"Come on, Zenko. Let's get those shoes and go. Gotta get ya a dress ta match." He murmured, taking his sister's hand. "Nice...seeing ya again...Mitsuki." Zenko waved and walked off with Metal Bat, giggling as he grumbled.

"Jeez. First a cat whisperer and now a child whisperer. Is there anything you can't do?" Airi popped up behind me, making me jump. She smirked at me when I glanced at her and placed her arms on my shoulders. "I can't even get so much as a hello from that guy." She mumbled, staring at the retreating S class hero. "Anyway! Find anything you like? I found some cute high heels that I think Fubuki would like." She held up some thigh high boots that were of a velvet material, a giant grin on her face. "She's gonna look so sexy in these." Airi squealed, her face flushing a light pink as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't need to know, Airi-chan." I scooted away from my drooling friend and picked up the white flats that I had been previously looking at before my encounter with Metal Bat. "I was looking at these. I don't know. They're cute."

Airi glanced at them over my shoulder and tsked. "Nope. You have **way** too many flats. Let's get something sexy." She grinned deviously at me, yanking me back over to the high heels.

"Wha-?! N-No! I don't want any high heels! Airi-chan!" I protested. "Airi-chan!"

 _ **(CUT!)**_

"I can't believe you." I complained, glaring at the bag in my hand. My friend was whistling happily next to me as we walked back to her apartment. She had dragged me to a few other stores, forcing me into skimpy outfits for her entertainment and deciding to buy them for me. " _To seduce that bald headed man of yours!_ " She claimed after pushing me into the fitting room with a stringy piece of lingerie. It was a mesh style with a bralette inside and straps crossing in front of my chest.

The lingerie was of a dark blue color with matching lace panties that were extremely thin and had to be tied on the side.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered as I stared at myself in the mirror. "Utterly ridiculous." Immediately changing out of it, I tried to put it back only to be intercepted by Airi. She bought it for me, giving me a wink as the cashier put it in the bag while glancing between us with a judgmental look.

"What are you looking at?" Airi challenged, snatching the bag away from the man, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the store. After we left the mall, she handed me the bag and let go of my hand to swing the bag of shoes in hers. "Ah, I hope Fubuki likes these shoes." Airi hoped out loud, running her fingers through her hair. "I know Saitama will like that lingerie and those high heels I got you." She snickered, elbowing me in the arm.

"I'm not wearing these." I objected, frowning. "We're not even together let alone talking yet you buy me these things." I complained, opening the bag and glaring at the contents. Beneath the lingerie were a pair of black wedges with straps that went up to my ankle. "I'm going to break my ankles in these." My tone turned into a whine as I looked up at my friend.

Airi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please. I've seen you wear heels before. You'll be fine!" She waved her hand at me nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but never this high!" I argued back. I let out a groan as we walked up the stairs to her apartment, dragging my feet. "And besides, it's not like we wear shoes inside so what's the point of these?!" Kicking off my shoes, I followed her into the bedroom where she began to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Oh, my god, shut up!" Airi shouted, throwing her dress at me and hitting me in the face. "Jeez! You're such a bitcher!" She shot, stomping over to grab a shirt. I grumbled beneath the dress, pulling it off me and tossing it on the bed before leaving the room. "Whiner." Airi taunted playfully.

"Bitch." I spat back, putting the bag down on the couch. Mochi immediately jumped from her spot in the window and sauntered over to the bag, sniffing it and pawing at it. "What are you doing, Mochi-chan?" The white cat ignored me and proceeded to lay down onto the bag, rolling around on it as it crinkled. I deadpanned as she began to purr, stretching her legs out. Sighing, I let her be and shuffled into the kitchen for a glass of water. As I was drinking, my phone started going off in the back pocket of my jeans and I fumbled with the glass, trying not to drop it and choke on my water.

Taking my phone out, I saw that it was Charanko calling me and answered it. "Hey, Charanko-san. What's going on?"

"Ah, hey, Mitsuki. Sorry for calling. I know you're supposed to have a few days off but we kind of need you to come in tomorrow." Charanko spoke sheepishly, clearing his throat. The sound of yelling could be heard in the background and I sucked in my lips.

"Has everything gone to hell within the two days I haven't been there?" I asked, closing my eyes. Charanko said yes just as Ryunosuke's booming voice sounded out followed by a crash and a curse word. "Honestly, I can't leave you men alone." I chuckled, leaning against the counter. "It's fine, I'll come in. Do I need to bring my gi?" I asked, drumming my nails against the granite the counter tops.

"Nah, it's not needed. Shishou said you're not training tomorrow." Charanko responded. "Ryunosuke, watch it! I gotta go but I'll see you at 8 tomorrow, okay? Bye!" Before I could respond, he hung up, the dial tone beeping in my ear.

"Was that Genos?" Airi asked, walking into the kitchen wearing booty shorts and a tank top. I shook my head, finishing up my glass of water. "Ah, then work. Need me to drop you off tomorrow on the way?" She leaned up against me, resting her arms on my shoulders.

"That would be great, Airi-chan. Do you need directions to Bang-san's dojo?" I asked, pulling it up on my phone and showing it to her. She looked it over and nodded, copying it down in her own phone. "Thanks again for letting me stay here, Airi-chan." I was pulled into a headlock and my friend rubbed her knuckles against my head.

"Stop. That's what friends are for, right? Anyway, let's order pizza for tonight. I don't feel like cooking and I know damn well you don't, either. So pizza!" Airi let go of me and skipped over to the fridge, reaching up and pulling down a menu. "Pizza~!" She sang to herself, typing in the number and bobbing her head. "Oh!" Airi suddenly whirled around. "What kind of pizza do you like?! I usually get meat lovers. That alright with you?" She asked, waving the menu up and down.

"That's fine." I beamed at her and she returned it, calling the pizza place. The night was spent watching cheesy movies and eating the entire box of pizza. "Shit. I don't have anything to take to work tomorrow." I pointed out, munching on the last piece of crust.

"I'll make you something tomorrow. Ah, I'm full." Airi exclaimed, flopping onto me and stretching out. "Let's just sleep here. I don't wanna move." A sigh left her lips and within an instant, she passed out.

' _Oh, you've gotta be shitting me._ ' I deadpanned, feeling caught between my friend and the couch. ' _Goddammit..._ ' Giving up, I leaned my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

~The Next Day~

After Airi left from dropping me off at work and wishing me luck with a teasing smirk, I glared up at the stairs before taking a deep breath. By the time I got to the dojo, I wanted to drop to the floor and die, my hair sticking to my cheeks with sweat. Catching my breath, I threw the door open and stepped inside to an empty dojo, furthering my irritation. I stomped over to my desk and plopped into the chair with a relieved groan, dropping my head onto the desk. The cuts were stinging, having been freshly cleaned and redressed thanks to Airi.

"Good morning, young one." Bang's voice came from above me and I raised my head to look at him, a weary smile on my face. "Did the young cyborg not drop you off today?" The old man asked, taking note of my exhaustion. I shook my head, dropping my eyes and sitting up fully. "I see. Well, I'm sure everything will work out in due time. There is something I wish to discuss with you, young one." He beamed at me when I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "I wish to take you and your friends to a secret training spot of mine. For vacation purposes, of course. I believe we need a break and what better way than to go to the beach?"

I blinked at him, taken aback by his sudden offer. "I-I would love to, Bang-san. However, Saitama-san won't go if he has to pay for the hotel. He's incredibly cheap." I said, grimacing. Bang chuckled at this, his mustache quivering from how hard he was laughing.

"No worries, young one. All expenses will be paid, including food." He countered, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Oh. Then he'll go." I answered flatly. "I'll...I'll call Genos-kun right now. He should be up." I pulled my phone out my pocket as Bang nodded.

"Splendid. Let me know their answer. Also, why not invite that friend of yours? Fubuki's girlfriend? She seems nice." The old man offered, walking away.

I stared at him, flabbergasted. "S-Sure." I stuttered, shaking my head and dialing in the blonde cyborg's number and pressing the call button. It rang three times before he answered. "Genos-kun? It's Mitsuki."

"Good morning, Mitsuki-san. How are you doing? Are you eating enough at Airi-san's house? Are you sleeping enough? I must insist that you get all of your proper nutrients, Mitsuki-san, so please give me a list of everything you have been eating since you arrived at Airi-san's." Genos pestered. I rolled my eyes, a smile pulling at my lips.

' _I miss you, you annoying cyborg._ ' I sighed, shaking my head. "Genos-kun, I'm not giving you a list because I can't remember everything. And that's not even the point of me calling you in the first place." I couldn't help but laugh a little as the cyborg's insistence. "The reason I called was because Bang-san is asking if you and Saitama-san would like to go on a vacation to a supposedly secret training spot at the beach."

Genos stayed quiet for a bit before answering, "That sounds fun, Mitsuki-san, but I do not believe Sensei would want to pay-"

I cut him off, "It's all expenses paid. The hotel and everything. So...so Saitama-san doesn't have to worry about that."

"Then he'll go." The cyborg responded, his tone flat. "I will get everything ready. When will we be going?" He asked and I fell silent. I didn't ask Bang when we were going and I glanced around to find him, sucking in my lips. "Mitsuki-san?" Genos called out my name.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I forgot to ask Bang-san." I answered my roommate timidly, twirling my hair around my finger. "Lemme ask him really quick. Hold on." Genos agreed and I put the phone down, searching for my employer. I spotted him walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand and rushed over to him. "Bang-san! I forgot to ask: When are we going to the beach?"

He raised a silver eyebrow and smiled, "The day after tomorrow. That's adequate time to get everything ready, yes?" Bang took a sip of his tea as I stared at him wide eyed.

"No! It's not!" I smacked my forehead as Bang shrugged and walked away. Sighing, I hurried back to the phone and picked it up. "Genos-kun, we're supposed to leave the day after tomorrow according to Bang-san." I huffed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Is that alright?" I asked.

"That is fine, Mitsuki-san. I am sure we will have everything ready to go by then. Is there anything you need from here?" Genos inquired, the sound of pots and pans moving around.

"No, that's okay. I need to buy a bathing suit anyway. I lost my old one." I answered, the image of my destroyed apartment popping up into my mind. "So I'll see you soon, Genos-kun." I smiled and pushed my foot against the desk, nervous about seeing Saitama.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san. Have a good day at work." Genos replied. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sent a text to Airi about the plan and asked her if she wanted to go, receiving a yes typed in capitals.

"So...we're going to the beach." I sighed, sitting back down at my desk and getting to work to get things ready.


	20. Summer Fun and Saitama's Buns

Thank you to: **.destroyer** ; **TheMightyAnimeFanGirl** ; **SmokieCZT** ; **Ebrahimhejres** ; **Cmellow** ; **Renrinrin** ; **Noxan1** and **charlielou1241** for the follows!

Thank you to: **Winged Winter Night** ; **charlielou1241** ; **Noxan1** ; **Renrinrin** ; **Plexi Pink** ; **Ebrahimhejres** ; **SmokieCZT** ; **TheMightyAnimeFanGirl** ; **.destroyer** ; **sszabo19** ; **Dreamtime Athena** ; **ovo-je-smijesno** and **Hibiki Colt** for the favorites!

 **Mianko** : Hehe! Nah, Mumen is adorable but Mitsuki's heart is completely for Saitama only. Lol.

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : OF COURSE! What would romance be without it?!

 **RomeoPlaysYouASong** : Aah! Romeo, you're so sweet! I adore you! Lol, I based Mochi and Airi off of myself and my own cat, Heimdall. He's a little shit himself. How was your test?! Did you get your results back?

 **1297** : I'm so sorry! Lol! But patience is a virtue...that I myself do not possess...at all. Thank you so much!

 **37** : It wasn't fun to write. OMG! I'm gonna have so much fun with Fubuki! Hue hue hue!

 **Lovinurbuks** : BECAUSE I'M EVIL LIKE THAT! Maaaybe~! We'll see, won't we? -wink wink-

 **Lightningblade49** : Whoot!

 **XxsatanicteddybearxX** : Oh, you know Airi is gonna help her. -wink- MITAMA FOREVER! WHOO! Thank you!

 **Sszabo19** : Thank you so much, lovey!

 **Carlmike94** : Uh...17 chapters, you are correct! Lol.

 **Guest(BIG FAN)** : I'm sorry! Lol! "Do the dance with no pants". That made me snort, I'm not gonna lie. I am a cock block. A complete and total cock blocker. I will run your roosters right out of the damn hen house and into the streets, dammit. Don't tempt me. Nooooo! Don't hit meeeee! I sowwies! (But I'm not really sorry.)

Sorry for this chapter taking so long, you guys! It took way longer than I honestly expected but I wanted to make it perfect so hopefully it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Also, as anyone seen the Mob Psycho 100 anime? I've seen the first 2 episodes and I freaking LOVE IT! I love you all and see you next chapter!

 **Chapter 20: Summer Fun and Saitama's Buns**

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Airi squealed, dragging me into a swimsuit store. "Okay, you gotta get something sexy since Saitama's going to be there." She exclaimed, scouring the racks.

"Hello! Welcome to The Surf Shack. Is there anything I can help you find?" An overly tan man walked over to us, his bleach blonde hair shining underneath the artificial lights to the point of blinding me.

"Yes!" Airi beamed at him and pulled me forward. "I need to find this girl right here a bathing suit so sexy that the man she's trying to get with won't be able to take his eyes off her!" She stated, pushing me toward the leathery man. I turned slowly to glare at her, silently telling her that I was going to murder her as the man nodded and pulled me away.

"I've got just the thing, sweetheart. This way!" He squawked, a flamboyant side of him rising to the top as he yanked me away from my grinning friend and toward a rack of skimpy looking swimsuits. "These will definitely get your man to drool over you and not be able to look away! What about this?!" The blonde man grabbed a white bikini halter top and bottom. The top all the way up to the neck had strings crisscrossing the chest and was made of a flimsy material, the bottom half was thin and would barely cover my ass.

I stared at the swimsuit, glancing between it and Airi. "I...I like the top but the bottom looks like it'll barely cover my butt..." I commented, gulping. "Is there any other bottom piece to mix it up with?" I asked, turning my attention to the clothing rack.

Beside me, Airi groaned, "Mitsuki, you're such a weenie! That would have been perfect to seduce Saitama!"

I blushed and whirled around. "Did you forget that my _**boss**_ is also going be there, Airi-chan?! I'd appreciate if my ass wasn't hanging out in front of my employer!" I hissed at her, pursing my lips.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that old geezer. Fine, fine. But it still needs to be sexy enough!" Airi countered and I sighed, giving the man a weak smile.

"Well, there's this one. Just as cute and adds some pop of color." He held up a lavender colored high waisted swimsuit bottom that was laced up on the sides, tassels hanging off the ends of the strings.

"Ooh! Yes! I like this one a lot! What do you think, Airi-chan?" I turned to ask my friend, who nodded and held two thumbs up. "Okay, I'll take the top and this bottom, please." I beamed at the man and as he help Airi find a new bathing suit, I went on the hunt for a cover up secretly. Spotting an open front, maxi styled cover up decorated with small, pink flamingos, I nabbed it from the rack and ran over to the counter where another overly tan man was standing. "Hi!" I smiled widely at him and handed him my card after he rang everything up, desperately trying to hide the cover up from Airi. ' _If she spots this, she'll try to take it away._ ' I thought as I took the bag from the man. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, walking away and noticing Airi waiting outside. "Hey, did you find something you liked?" I asked, linking my arm with her and walking away from the store.

"Yeah, I found this really cute black, strapless one piece. The bra part has a gold trim so I decided to get it. It's super adorable. Wait till you see it." Airi beamed, swinging our arms. "Ah, this vacation is going to be so much fun. I can't freaking wait!" She squealed, jumping in step with me. Airi and I stopped at a few more shops, buying doughnut shaped floats and squirt guns. As we left the last store with water balloons, she chuckled darkly. "Oh, we're so gonna get those boys." Airi snickered behind her hand, throwing the bag into the back seat of her car.

A thought popped up into my mind as I buckled myself in the passenger seat and I blinked. "You know, I wonder if Genos-kun is going to be able to go into the water. With him being a cyborg and all." I wondered out loud, glancing over at my friend.

Airi paused and pursed her lips, "Huh. I didn't think of that. Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? I'm sure he'll be fine." She shrugged and started the car, driving out of the parking lot and heading back to the apartment. We packed everything into small suitcases and double checked that we had everything we needed for the next day. "Alright, I have the directions so no worries on that. Is there anything we're missing?" Airi asked, pacing back and forth in her room.

I sat down on the bed, running through a mental list. "Um...we have extra clothes to change into, underwear, bras. What about towels?" I asked.

"Got those. They're in the car already." Airi waved her hand, not pausing her stride. Mochi strolled into the bedroom, purring as her tail swished side to side, and jumped up onto the bed. She curled into a ball and fell asleep next to me, her tail smacking the bed lightly.

"Who's watching Mochi-chan?" I asked, glancing between my friend and the cat.

"One of Fubuki's group members. I trust her enough to take care of a cat." Airi suddenly stopped pacing and turned to my suitcase, rushing over to it. She quickly checked the contents and glanced up at me with wide eyes. "You didn't pack the lingerie I bought you or the shoes." Airi pointed out, pursing her lips.

I sucked mine in and looked away, "Airi-chan, seriously. We're going to the beach. I'm not bringing high heeled wedges to the beach." I could feel her continuing to stare at me so I ignored her and glared at the window. "And besides, I'm sharing a room with you so why even bring the lingerie?"

"Who said you were sharing a room with me?" Airi hummed and I whirled back around to see her grinning at me.

"What?! But...but...I thought we said that we were going to get a room together! YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled at her as she started laughing, dodging the pillows I chucked at her.

"No, I didn't! You said you wanted to share a room but I never agreed to it! So I talked to Bang!" Airi dodged another pillow and came rushing at me, tackling me and pinning me to the bed. I squirmed underneath her, kicking my legs in frustration as I screamed behind closed lips. "You're going to be sharing a room with your favorite bald man while Genos is going to room with Bang's disciple." She beamed at me when I stopped struggling and stared up at her with large eyes. "It'll give you time to, you know, **make up**." She emphasized the last words, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"You bitch." I hissed at her, resuming my struggling. "That's so unfair! I didn't even get a say in this!" I screeched, scaring Mochi and making her run off.

"Well, of course not! You would've said no." Airi released me and flicked my forehead, getting off the bed as she smirked. "So now you gotta pack the lingerie and the heels." She snickered behind her hand and moved out of the way so that I couldn't hit her.

"You're such a bitch!" I huffed, standing up from the bed and stomping over to the bag. Begrudgingly taking the lingerie and wedges out, I trudged back to the room and threw them into the suitcase. "There! Jerk..." I mumbled, throwing myself back onto the bed on my stomach.

"Oh, stop it. Saitama's gonna love this. He won't be able to keep his eyes or his hands off you." Airi chuckled, giving a hard smack to my ass when I grumbled in response.

"Ow! I hate you!" I shrieked, kicking my legs.

"I love you, too!" She sang, giggling.

~The Next Day; BEACH DAY~

Airi and I sang the entire drive up to Bang's secret training beach spot, doing random dances at stop lights and earning weird looks from other drivers but we ignored them and kept going. My phone pinged and I looked down to see a text had come in from Genos.

 _ **Mitsuki-san, we just arrived at the hotel and are currently awaiting Bang-san and your arrival. We look forward to seeing you.**_

I beamed and sent a text back with a smiley face, telling him that we were close.

"Who was that?" Airi asked, turning down the music. "Saitama?" She glanced at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, it was Genos-kun. Looks like they're already there."

"Already? Jeez. Well, we're about 20 minutes away so we'll be there soon." Airi responded, bobbing her head to the music and tapping her nails against the steering wheel. My phone went off again, this time a text from Charanko saying that he and Bang just got to the hotel and were checking in.

"Charanko-san and Bang-san just got there." I mentioned to Airi, who growled under her breath.

"Dammit, we're the last ones there and we left so early, too." She griped, pursing her lips as I laughed.

"It's fine, Airi-chan. It's not a race." I patted her arm as she whined, pouting.

"Still...I hate being last." Airi complained, turning the music back up when I started laughing.

We finally pulled up to the hotel and parked, taking all of our stuff out with a bit of a struggle.

"Please, allow me to help you, Mitsuki-san." Genos appeared behind us, taking my suitcase from me and the doughnut float. He tilted his head as he looked it over, a small smile pulling at his lips. "What a strange looking contraption. What is this?" He asked, turning it over.

"It's a doughnut floatie, Genos-kun." I answered him, watching him with an amused expression. "You sit on it and float around on the water." I explained and the blonde nodded, placing it under his arm. "Ah, I can carry it, Genos-kun." When I went for it, the cyborg stepped back and shook his head.

"No, Mitsuki-san. I will carry this for you." He waited until Airi and I gathered the rest of our stuff and headed towards the hotel to check in. "How was the drive up here, Airi-san? Not too arduous, I hope." Genos asked, glancing over at the brunette.

"Nah, it wasn't too bad. The music and this girl made it enjoyable." Airi nudged me and I smiled. "What about you two? How the hell did you guys even get here? I know damn well Saitama can't drive." She inquired, eyeing the cyborg up and down.

"You flew, didn't you?" I guessed, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Genos nodded and Airi made a sound of indignation, yelling about how unfair that was. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the counter, checking both Airi and myself in.

"Enjoy your stay, ma'am." The woman behind the counter bowed as she handed me the keys to our rooms and I beamed at her, grabbing the keys and walking back to my friends.

"Here's your key, Airi-chan." As I handed it to her, I stopped short, remembering that I was sharing a room with a certain bald man.

"What's up, Mitsuki? Oh, did you remember our little arrangement?" Airi laughed and ruffled my hair. "Have fun~!" She snatched her key from me and sauntered off, pulling her suitcase behind her.

I groaned, gripping the key hard as I stared at it. Hesitation settled in my chest and I bit my lip, taking a deep breath through my nose. Grabbing my suitcase from Genos, I began making my way towards the elevator while forcing myself to have confidence. ' _It'll be fine. It was just a stupid fight, that's all. Not like you're together or anything. You're just roommates. It'll be like living back home. No problem._ ' I kept telling myself as I got into the elevator and pressed the room floor. Genos stood beside me, a silent support all the way up to my floor.

"You will be fine, Mitsuki-san. Do not let the fight get in the way of enjoying this trip." Genos offered words of encouragement and I nodded, stepping off the elevator. The door closed behind me, leaving me by myself in the silent hallway, and I took another deep breath before walking towards the room. The sound of the wheels on my suitcase rolling on the carpet filled up the hallway but did nothing to quell the thumping of my heart.

Once I reached the door, I stood outside of it, my heart going into my throat as I reached up to put the key card into the slot. ' _You got this. You can do this. Stop being such a wuss._ ' I chastised myself and quickly put the key into the slot, pulling it back out and waiting for the button to turn green. When it did, I fumbled in grabbing the door handle and almost closed it on myself when I pushed the door open. The room was spacious and had a T.V hooked up to the wall along with a mini-fridge underneath it.

The air conditioner was already going, making the room nice and cool. The only issue was that there was only one bed. My eyes bulged out and I almost dropped my suitcase. ' _One bed?! THERE'S ONLY ONE BED?! WHAT THE HELL?!_ ' My throat constricted and I was about to turn around and walk back out when the door to the bathroom opened, steam rolling out along with a towel covered Saitama. I couldn't help but blush a dark red as my eyes raked up his wet, toned body. ' _Oh, god. I'm gonna die._ ' I thought as I watched him tighten the towel around his amazing hips.

"What took you so long, Genos? The girls here yet?" He asked, slowly looking up and making eye contact with me. Once again, anxiety filled up my chest and spread throughout my stomach as he stared at me. "Oh. I thought you were rooming with your friend." Saitama murmured, turning away from me and walking towards his backpack.

"I...," I started but stopped, unsure of what to do. I took a deep breath and shook my head, trying to dispel the anxiety. "I was supposed to but change of plans, I guess." Saitama didn't respond and I shuffled up towards the bed, sitting down on it. My phone pinged and I opened it to a text from Airi asking how everything was going.

 _ **Awkward. He won't even look at me. I don't know what to do.**_

I hit send and let out a quiet sigh, not feeling the bed dip behind me.

"Who're you texting, Mitchan?" Saitama appeared right next to me, startling me and making me fumble my phone. "Careful." He said, catching my phone and handing it back with a small smile.

I bit my lip as I took my phone back, looking down at his bare chest. "U-Um...Airi-chan." I whispered, turning away and trying to focus my attention on the phone. "She's wondering if I got settled alright." I twirled my hair around my finger, sucking in my lips. Saitama nodded and laid down next to me, spreading his limbs out.

"This bed's quite comfy." He stated, closing his eyes. The air around us was awkward and a bit tense, both of us unsure of what to say or do. Thankfully there was a knock at the door and I jumped up, rushing over to it and pulling the door open to reveal Genos.

"Hello, Genos-kun." I beamed at him and stepped aside, letting him into the room. He smiled and patted my head as he passed me, glancing at the eagle spread Saitama on the bed. "What's up?" I asked, letting the door close and following the cyborg back into my room.

"Bang-san would like to go out to eat and was wondering if you would join." Genos informed me, glancing at me over his shoulder. I beamed and nodded, grabbing my purse. "Sensei?" The blonde turned back towards Saitama, who opened one eye.

"Is he paying for it?" Saitama asked and I rolled my eyes as I headed for the door. Genos nodded and the bald man jumped up, "Sure. I'll go."

"Cheapskate." I muttered under my breath, stepping outside into the hallway with the two men in tow. We met Airi, Bang and Charanko in the lobby and headed out into the humidity. "So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk, avoiding bicyclists and swarms of other tourists.

"It's an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Very popular here and has the best lobster you have ever tasted." Bang explained without turning around.

I jogged up to Charanko, dodging a couple that was too busy staring into each others eyes than watching where they were going. "Charanko-san, have you ever been here before?" I asked, walking next to the messy haired man. It was weird seeing him in regular clothes instead of his gi.

"Yeah, once. It has really good food. I think you'll enjoy it, Mitsuki." Charanko stated, glancing over at me and smiling.

I returned it and glanced around, "Ryunosuke-san isn't coming?"

Charanko shook his head, "He said he wasn't interested in coming. He's been acting weird lately; being all secretive, you know?" Charanko's eyes narrowed as he spoke, letting a sigh out through his nose. "But whatever. Now's not the time to think on it. Let's just have fun, yeah?" He replaced the scowl on his face with a large smile and bumped into me playfully.

"Yeah." I responded, crashing back into him. The restaurant came into view, a large neon sign flashing the words "all you can eat for $25" above the roof. Glancing back at Airi, she shrugged and I turned back around just as Bang entered the restaurant. "Uh..." I started, unsure if I would have to cover Saitama or not.

"Don't worry. Shishou said he has everyone covered." Charanko assured me and held the door open for us.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Airi praised him as she sauntered through, flashing the messy haired man a wink and causing his face to turn a bright red.

"Airi-chan, don't tease him." I chastised her, thanking Charanko as I walked past. "I'm going to tell Fubuki-san that you're flirting." I playfully threatened her as we followed Bang to a large table.

She snorted and pulled out a chair, dropping her purse onto it. "And how are you going to do that when you don't even have her number?" Airi challenged, smirking at me. I glanced at her discarded phone on the table and snatched it away. "Hey! Give that back!" She screeched at me, chasing after me as I scurried around the table.

"I have her number now, don't I?!" I teased, blowing raspberries at my friend. I dodged her attempt to grab me and unlocked her phone, going through her contacts and immediately finding Fubuki under the name "Blizzard of Love 3 3". "AHA! I found her!" I exclaimed, snickering. "You seriously have her under 'Blizzard of Love'? Oh, my god! You're so corny!" I laughed, dodging her again.

"Mitsuki!" A light pink dusted Airi's cheeks and she glanced at Saitama pleadingly.

Just as I passed the bald man, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. "Mitchan, give her the phone back." Saitama commanded, holding me up off the floor. I wriggled in his grasp, pouting, as a grinning Airi came over and grabbed the phone back from me.

"Thank you!" She stuck her tongue out at me and walked off to get food, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Party pooper." I muttered under my breath as I watched her go, an awkward silence falling between Saitama and I. Glancing down at his arms still wrapped around my waist, I reached up and touched them lightly, watching as goosebumps rose up on his skin. My lips trembled as unspoken words pushed at my closed mouth, desperate to be released but I couldn't bring myself to say them. Then, all too quickly, Saitama put me down and released me, mumbling about how he was hungry.

Biting the inside of my cheek to keep the tears that brimmed my eyes from spilling over, I sat down at the table and buried my face in my hands.

"Did you and Saitama have a fight or something?" Charanko's voice sounded out above my head and I looked up at him as he sat down next to me, sliding over a plate. "Here. I got you some food." He smiled at me and handed over a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, sniffling. Forcing a smile on my face, I broke apart the chopsticks and pushed the food around. "Um...I don't...I don't want to talk about it." I murmured, nibbling on a piece of broccoli. A plate clattered down next to me and a smiling Airi sat next to me, her plate loaded with different types of food.

"God, I'm so hungry." She said, picking up her chopsticks and digging into her plate. I chuckled as she made noises while eating. "Bang was right! This food really is good!" A look of ecstasy appeared on her face as she chewed and swallowed before looking around. "Speaking of Bang, where is the old man and your roommates, Mitsuki?" Airi asked, turning in her chair to glance behind her.

Both Charanko and I looked around, noticing that the three men were nowhere to be found. A yell of indignation rang out through the restaurant near the entrance and I stood up.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find them." I said, stepping away from the table and following the sound. My eyes widened at the sight of all three men holding multiple plates piled high to the ceiling with food. "Uh..." I stared at them in shock as Saitama struggled to grab another plate. I caught Genos' eyes and he made his way over to me, balancing his four plates. "What's going on? Why do you guys have so many plates?!" I asked, glancing back over to Saitama and Bang as they kept piling more and more food.

"They decided to have a contest between one another on who can eat the most. So they are grabbing as much food as possible. Although I think the owner is getting a bit upset." Genos glanced over to a short, balding man that was glaring at both men with his arms crossed and tapping his foot on the floor.

"Oh. So he was the one that yelled." I mumbled, watching the two men just as they began making their way over to Genos and I. "Do you guys need help carrying the plates?" I asked, walking in step with the three of them.

"I'm fine, young one. I've got it." Bang assured, beaming at me as he juggled several plates in his arms.

Saitama also shook his head, mumbling, "I've also got it, Mitchan. Thanks, though." He glanced at me briefly as we walked back to the table and he sat down across from me.

Airi nudged me and leaned over. "Is he still not talking to you?" She whispered in my ear.

"Kinda? I don't know. He speaks to me a little." I replied, casting my eyes down.

"Well, maybe it's time to break out the lingerie." Airi winked and pulled away, taking a sip of her drink. My face flushed and I quickly covered it with my hair, shoving food into my mouth so fast that I ended up choking. "Oh, no! Here we go!" Airi chuckled, handing me her drink and smacking my back as I guzzled it down. "Careful, hon." She rubbed my back as I took large gulps of air.

Glancing up, I noticed that Saitama had gotten up and walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me and slowly brushed his fingers against my cheek. I blushed more and leaned back, feeling shy.

"Are you alright, Mitchan?" He asked, taking a hold of my hair. I nodded and looked away, biting my lip. "That's good. Be more careful, okay?" Saitama murmured, tugging on the strand before letting go and walking back to his seat. "Alright, old man! Let's get this challenge started!" He made a fist towards Bang, a smirk on his face.

Bang chortled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Okay. The loser has to pay for all of the expenses of the trip." He exclaimed and Saitama went pale, earning a small laugh from me.

"Oh, no. Saitama, you better win this." Airi snickered, leaning back into her chair. I couldn't help but laugh more, hiding behind my hand and leaning over my plate. "If not, you're gonna be one broke hero and I don't think Mitsuki is gonna help you out on this one." She stated, grinning at the bald man.

"She's right." I shrugged and took a bite of one of spring rolls on my plate. "So good luck." I giggled as a serious expression replaced Saitama's scared one and he took a deep breath while Bang made Charanko count down. Airi and I watched in slight horror as the two wolfed down their food at a ridiculous speed.

"It's all about the breathing, Saitama!" Bang commented as he swallowed down a piece of orange chicken.

Saitama scoffed at that, gulping down three pieces of sushi at once. "Breathing, my ass! I'll show you, old man!" I cringed as he shoveled down chunks of barbecue meat, tossing the sticks down onto the plate carelessly.

"You know...this was interesting in theory. But now that I'm watching it, I feel kind of sick." Airi grimaced, looking away from the two men.

"I get what you mean." I agreed, feeling my stomach churn at watching them eat. I glanced over at Genos, who already finished eating and had his hands laced under his chin with his eyes closed. Charanko, on the other hand, was cheering Bang on and clapping his hands whenever he finished another piece of food.

"Hey, what is this town called again? I keep forgetting the name." Airi asked, holding her phone up.

"It is called Shinhoma." Genos answered in my place when I blanked out.

"Shinhoma." Airi sounded it out as she typed it into her phone. "Thanks! Fubuki was asking." She said when I gave her a questioning look and I nodded. "Maybe she'll come up here." Airi's eyes filled with happiness as she stared at the phone and sighed through her nose.

A thunk caught my attention and I whirled around to see both Bang and Saitama laying their heads against the table. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I glanced at Charanko, perplexed.

"It's a tie." He answered, shrugging. "Both ate till they couldn't anymore. I think they might of passed out." Charanko got up and shuffled over to Bang, lifting his head. "Yup, out."

"That's not good. Genos-kun, check Saitama-san." I told the cyborg, getting up from my chair and hurrying over to the bald man's side. Genos sat him up to reveal that he was, indeed, passed out and snoring. "Ah...he's out, too." I pointed out, helping Genos lean him back into the chair.

Airi snorted, "Good thing we paid before eating, huh?" She stood up, grabbing both of our purses and slinging them onto her shoulder.

"I got Sensei, Mitsuki-san. Do not worry." Genos murmured to me, wrapping Saitama's arm around his shoulders and lifting him up off the chair with a groan.

I glanced over at Charanko, who was doing the same with Bang and gave me a reassuring smile. "A-Alright. Just let me know if you need help, okay?" I said, walking over to Airi, who snaked her arm around my hips. The walk back to the hotel took longer than necessary as we had to stop so both Genos and Charanko could readjust their cargo. Once we got into the hotel and into the elevators, fatigue hit me hard and I sagged against Airi. Struggling to keep my eyes open, I leaned my head against the crook of her neck and let out a groan.

"It's alright, hon. We're almost to your floor." She whispered in my ear and brushed my hair away from my face. When we reached my floor, Airi handed me off to Genos, who took my hand and led me off the elevator. "Night, sweetheart. Sleep well, okay?" Airi waved to me as the door closed and Charanko gave me a small smile.

"Come, Mitsuki-san." Genos tugged me away from the elevator and towards the room, fishing the key card out of Saitama's pocket and opening the door. He placed the snoring Saitama onto the bed and bid me good night before leaving, ruffling my hair.

"Night, Genos-kun." I mumbled, half asleep as the door closed and turned around to see Saitama spread out on his back. I sighed through my nose and shuffled towards my suitcase to change out of my summer dress. Opening up the suitcase and rifling through to pull out the striped pajamas, I learned to my dismay that they weren't there. ' _What? Where are they?! I know I packed them!_ ' My mind now awake and alert, I took out my folded clothes one by one to try to find them. "Where are they?!" I whispered, becoming more and more agitated.

Realization pricked my mind as my eye caught the corner of a dark purple nightgown. ' _That bitch._ ' I cursed Airi in my mind as I pulled out the flimsy negligee that I'd worn at her house. ' _That's what she was doing when I caught her going through my bag!_ ' I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out in rage as I flung the flimsy little dress onto the bed. ' _Goddammit! I have nothing else to wear! Either I wear the clothes I have on now or this tacky thing._ ' I paced the room, weighing my options.

A small murmur stopped me in my tracks and I looked over to the bed to see Saitama had turned over onto his side, facing me. His hand was stretched out as if he were searching for something or someone and I sighed. ' _Might as well wear. What harm will it do?_ ' I thought to myself, undressing and pulling the negligee over my head. I then slowly crawled into the bed so as to not wake the bald man but the minute my leg brushed against his hand accidentally, he quickly grabbed onto me and pulled me into him. He tangled one hand into my hair and placed another on my leg, hiking it up onto his own waist.

I blushed as his hand slid up the back of my thigh and stopped just below my ass, digging his fingers in a bit as he nuzzled his head against mine. "S-Saitama-san..." I whispered, grabbing onto his shirt as I felt myself getting turned on. Forcing my eyes shut, I buried my face into his chest and tried to keep my breathing steady as a fitful night of sleep came to me.

~The Next Day, Saitama's P.O.V~

I woke up, feeling something soft pushed up against me and short spurts of air hitting my neck. Glancing down, I saw Mitchan wrapped around me with her face against the crook of my neck and her leg on top of my waist. She wasn't wearing the striped pajamas I had given her but instead a flimsy dress that barely left anything to the imagination. Her breasts were pushed up against me and I felt my pants tighten at how low the dress was being pulled down. I forced my eyes away and glanced down instead but realized my mistake when I noticed that the comforter had been kicked off, revealing Mitchan's shapely legs.

A small section of her panties were showing as her dress rode up from underneath my arm and my pants tightened even more. ' _Fuck. What kind of position did I just get myself into?!_ ' Mitchan squirmed, whimpering against my neck and grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. The urge to wake her up and take her right then and there grew more and more as I bit my lip to keep myself from going through with it. Instead, I rewarded myself with the feeling of her soft skin under my fingers, brushing my thumb against the back of her thigh and just below her ass.

Mitchan wriggled against me and I forced down a groan that crept up the back of my throat. ' _I'm so sorry for starting that fight with you, Mitchan. I'm sorry._ ' I apologized in my head, rubbing the tip of my nose against her forehead and placing a gentle kiss on it. She scrunched up her eyebrows and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I pulled away, getting up from the bed and shuffling over to the bathroom just as there was a knock at the door.

Mitchan immediately shot up, looking around wildly before her big, brown eyes landed on me in shock. Her face reddened when she shifted and remembered what she was wearing, diving underneath the covers with a cry. There was another knock and I shook my head, turning around and making my way over to the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I yelled out when the knocking became constant. Opening the door, I came face-to-face with a beaming Airi dressed in a pair of shorts and a crop top. "Hey. Looking for Mitchan?" I asked, moving out of the way to let her in. She nodded and skipped into the room, glancing around. "She's hiding under the covers." I pointed out, heading off to the bathroom.

"Thanks. MITSUKI!" Airi screamed, jumping onto the lump that was Mitchan. She let out a shriek as Airi spanked her with a large grin on her face. Shaking my head, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back out, Airi was trying to tug Mitchan out from the bed. "Come ON! We're gonna go to the beach today! Get up!" She pouted and glanced over to me, a large grin spreading across her face. Creeping over, Airi grabbed my hand and yanked me over towards Mitchan. "Help me get her up, Saitama!" She pleaded as we got closer.

I shook my head, feeling awkward as I allowed the petite brunette to drag me to the side of the bed. She gave me another pleading look and I sighed, resigning. "Mitchan, come on." I coaxed, squatting down.

"No! I don't want you to look at me!" Mitchan shot back, curling in more on herself.

I sighed and gripped the blanket, tearing it away from her and tossing it onto the floor. Mitchan yelped and covered her ass with both hands, glaring at Airi then at me. She humphed and scrunched in more, putting her ass in the air. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from staring as I let out another sigh and scooped her up. She shrieked and started flailing, causing her dress to fly about. "Mitchan, stop moving around, dammit! I'm gonna drop you!" I chastised her.

"Yeah, Mitsuki. Plus you're giving us both a full frontal view of your panties. Turquoise, huh? I like!" Airi winked at her, causing Mitchan's face to become a bright red. "So sexy!" She kept teasing Mitchan, who's face became more and more red. "Did you get to see them, Saitama?" Airi asked me and I quickly looked away.

"Stop it, Airi-chan!" Mitchan squeaked, covering her face from sheer embarrassment. "Please...put me down. I want to change now." She begged me and I slowly placed her down on her feet, watching her scurry off to her suitcase with Airi close behind.

"We're going to the beach today! I'm so excited!" Airi clapped her hands as she leaned over Mitchan, watching her go through it with a predatory type grin. Mitchan grabbed her clothes and went sprinting for the bathroom. "Wait for me! Mitsuki!" Airi giggled and poked her head out of the bathroom door. "Don't come peeking now." She giggled again and winked, slamming the door shut.

"Whatever." I muttered, pulling out my swimming trunks and changing right there.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

Images of last night ran through my brain as I brushed the tangles out of my hair, glancing at Airi behind me in the mirror while she smirked at me. "Shut up." I hissed.

"I haven't even said anything." She snickered, shrugging.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." I countered, moving on to brush my teeth and sighing through my nose. Thinking back, I thought I felt Saitama kiss my forehead and I let out another sigh, gurgling water. "Okay, time to change." I stopped short and glanced over at Airi, who was still smirking.

"Don't mind me." She hummed, leaning up against the wall. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of the nightgown, grabbing the top of my bathing suit. I tied it around my neck and asked Airi to help with the back strings. "With pleasure." Airi walked over to me and tightly tied them, gently tugging my hair when she was done.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking off my panties and picking up the bottom half. As I brought it up to put it on, my eyes widened when I stared at a white bottom instead of the lavender one I bought. "What the hell? This isn't the one I..." I trailed off and slowly turned to look at my friend over my shoulder. "Goddammit, Airi-chan. This is the second time you've done this to me." I hissed at her as a Cheshire cat-like grin spread across her face.

"I got it as a surprise! So: SURPRISE!" Airi chuckled behind her hand as I glared at her. "Oh, come on! It's cute! Just wear it! Please! I mean, it's not like you have the other one to change into." She smirked at me when my mouth gaped open.

"Airi-chan!" I nagged at her, feeling mortified. Airi shrugged and headed for the door, sending a wink my way before leaving.

"Ooh, nice swimming trunks there, Saitama! Makes you look like quite the hunk!" Airi's voice sounded out through the door. "We're meeting in the lobby, okay? I'm gonna go get the floats. Don't forget the doughnut float, Mitsuki!" She called out just as she left.

' _That girl is going to be the death of me._ ' I complained in my head as I begrudgingly pulled on the white bathing suit bottoms. I could feel them riding up my ass and I yanked it down, frowning as it refused to stay put. "God." I whined, grabbing my flamingo cover up and tying it on. "Good thing I bought this." The feeling of security fell over me as I adjusted the cover up and stepped out of the bathroom where Saitama was waiting with his back to me.

"Was Airi talking about this float?" The bald man asked, holding up the doughnut float for me to see.

"Y-Yes." I stammered, my eyes roaming down his bare back and taking in the sight. I watched the way his back muscles rippled as he lowered the float and readjusted his swimming shorts that were decorated with little tiger lilies, mesmerized as the muscles moved. "I...I can carry it, S-Saitama-san." I mumbled, tearing my eyes away from the amazing scene.

"It's fine. I got it." He countered, glancing over at me and stopping for a second to take me in. His warm, brown eyes looked me up and down, making me feel self conscious, before turning away and heading for the door. "Don't forget your phone and purse." Saitama reminded me, slipping on a shirt, and I nodded, grabbing both. We walked side-by-side in silence to the elevator, pressing the down button and stepping inside. "The flamingo thing is cute, Mitchan." Saitama mumbled to me without glancing my way.

"T-Thank you." I murmured, fidgeting in my spot. An awkward silence fell over us and I played with my hair, twirling it around my finger while my other hand grasped my necklace. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and whispered his name. "S-Saitama-san." Turning to face him, I bit the inside of my lip. "I...I'm sorry!" I was practically yelling at him as I clung to his arm. "I don't wanna fight anymore! Please! I hate how awkward it is between us and I'll do anything to go back to the way we were so please tell me what I have to do!" I begged him and pulled on his arm, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Saitama stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. "Mitchan..." He finally responded, gently taking my hands off his arm. Before he could keep talking, however, the elevator dinged and the door opened up to the lobby. "We'll continue this later, alright?" Saitama smiled softly at me and left the elevator. I slowly followed after him, letting the tears in my eyes build up until they spilled over onto my cheeks.

"Mitsuki. Mitsuki, hey, what happened?" Airi ran over to me and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I...I tried to apologize a-and he...he didn't say anything o-o-or do a-anything b-b-but say m-my name and p-push me o-off h-h-him." I stammered, burying my face into Airi's crop top.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay." She murmured to me, rubbing my back and cooing into my hair. "Let's forget about him for now. We'll have fun at the beach; just you, me, Charanko, Genos and Bang." Airi pulled away and cupped my face, using her thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Sound good?" I nodded, smiling. "Good. Let's go." She took my hand and led me out of the hotel, humming as we walked next to Charanko.

"You alright, Mitsuki?" He asked, glancing over at me. He was wearing a white tank top and matching swimming trunks with several towels thrown over his shoulder. I nodded and beamed at him, tightening my hold on Airi's hand. "Okay. Just let me know if you need something, okay?" Charanko grinned at me, flinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Ah! Charanko-san!" I cried out, almost falling over by the sudden weight change. He began laughing, apologizing as he fell into step with me. Bang glanced behind him from where he was walking beside Saitama and Genos and smiled at us.

Once we reached the beach, Airi released my hand and stepped into the sand, throwing her hands up into the air. "So gorgeous! Such a beautiful day to be at the beach! Let's set up somewhere, Charanko!" She whirled around and began yanking the messy haired man away, earning yells of protest from him as he tried not to trip over his sandals.

I followed after them, helping them set up the towels and kicking off my sandals to feel the warm sand underneath my feet. I began to stretch but stopped when I felt arms snake around my waist, their hands heading straight for the ties of my cover up. I grabbed them and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a smirking Airi.

"We're at the beach now, Mitsuki. It's time to take that hideous thing off." She cooed, trying to wrestle her hands out of my grasp.

"It's not hideous!" I frowned at her, feeling miffed at her insult. "I think it's cute with the little flamingos on it." Releasing her hands, I stepped away from her but she pursued me and took a hold of my cover up once again. "Airi-chan, no!" I cried out, smacking at her hands as I began to blush.

"No need for this, we're at the beach! So take it off!" Airi argued, managing to untie it and throw it open. "Time to show off that amazing body of yours!" She cackled, taking the opportunity of me being shocked to rip the cover up off me and throw it to the ground. My face felt like it was on fire as the eyes of all our friends turned onto me and Airi laced her hands with mine so that I couldn't cover my body with them. "See? Even Saitama is staring at you." She whispered to me and my face heated up more as I turned to look at the bald man.

He, indeed, was staring right at me; his eyes wide as a light pink dusted his cheeks. We made eye contact and he looked away quickly, clearing his throat. I fidgeted and dug my toes under the sand, sucking in my lips as Airi giggled next to me.

"Let's go swimming." She suggested and I nodded, shuffling over to take the doughnut float from Saitama.

"Thanks for carrying it, Saitama-san." I murmured, hurrying back to Airi and walking towards the water. "Stop laughing. I'm already embarrassed enough." I lamented, groaning at Airi's continuous chortling.

"I can't help it! Saitama seriously can't keep his eyes off you! Especially when you were walking away from him. His eyes were _**glued**_ to your ass!" She teased, bumping into me. Rolling my eyes, I smacked her with the float and stepped into the water.

"Ah! Cold." I commented, shivering as we waded in deeper. Airi agreed and whimpered, flailing her arms about. I grinned and kicked water towards her, hitting her in the side.

"Oh, my god! Mitsuki!" She shrieked at me, dropping the float and shielding herself as I kicked more water in her direction. "Stop it! You asshole!" Airi flailed in trying to pick up the float again and use it to shield herself, kicking water back at me.

"It'll help you get used to the water!" I exclaimed, now scooping up handfuls and throwing it at her. Airi screamed as I hit her right in the face and started chasing me with the float. We began having a float fight, smacking each other while kicking water in each others direction as we screamed and laughed. When we were spent, we walked back to the men, still giggling and soaking wet.

When we got back, we noticed that two more had joined the group and were talking to the men. Glancing at each other, Airi and I tossed the floats down onto the towel and made our way over to the group.

"Oh! Atomic Samurai-san! Iaian-san! What are you doing here?" I asked when we joined the group. They both turned to look at me and I noticed at Iaian was missing his left forearm. "AH! Iaian-san, y-your arm!" I rushed forward and touched his shoulder, looking up him with concern. "I-I didn't know this happened when...when the aliens...I'm sorry." I murmured. A large hand landed on my soaked hair and ruffled it, making me glance up at the blonde.

"It's alright, Mitsuki. I can still fight just fine. Sensei is still by my side." Iaian assured me, ruffling my hair. I bit my lip and looked down at the missing arm, taking fistfuls of the shirt in my hands. "Mitsuki, really, I'm fine." Iaian hooked his finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "So don't worry." I nodded and released him, stepping back.

A chuckle captured my attention and I glanced over at Atomic Samurai, who was smirking at me. "Nice to know you care about my disciple, Mitsuki." His eyes raked over my body and my face heated up at his stare. "Great bathing suit."

"Sensei!" Iaian scolded him, a look of indignation on his face. Atomic Samurai chortled loudly and thumped his disciple on the back roughly, knocking him into me. "Are you alright, Mitsuki?" Iaian asked, looking me over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. "A-Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked again, glancing between the two men.

"Oh, Sensei thought it would be a good idea to take a break so we decided to come up to Shinhoma for a little vacation." Iaian responded, smiling at me.

"I see! Are you guys taking a walk along the beach?" I inquired, clapping my hands together. He nodded and I beamed at him as he readjusted his sword. Glancing over at Airi, I motioned her to come over. "Iaian-san, this is Airi-chan. She's my really good friend. Airi-chan, I'm sure you've met Iaian-san and Atomic Samurai-san." I introduced them, pushing Airi forward.

"Nice to meet you." Airi bowed to both of them and Iaian bowed back while Atomic Samurai gave a nod of his head. She took a quick glimpse at Saitama and Genos, who were just watching the conversation with mild interest. "Hey, looks like your boyfriend is getting jealous." She whispered in my ear and I glanced over at Saitama. He was staring at Iaian with an amount of intensity that I'd never seen on him.

"Um...please excuse me." I murmured and jogged over to the two men. "Saitama-san, is everything okay?" I asked, watching him with concern. He glanced down at me and nodded, reaching forward to brush his fingertips against my cheeks but stopping half way. I sucked in my lips, fighting the urge to lean into his hand and nodded. "Alright." Turning away to go back to the group, I took one last glance at him before heading back.

"Mitsuki, please correct me if I'm wrong but did you cut your hair?" Iaian asked, stepping towards me and taking a hold of a few strands of my hair. "I don't remember it being this short." He observed, placing his other hand on his chin.

"Yes, I did. I felt like I needed a change." I answered, blushing as Iaian twirled my hair around his fingers. "Iaian-san, you can let go of my hair now." I murmured, biting my lip.

"Oh...please forgive me." He pulled away, red tinting his cheeks. A giggle escaped me as his embarrassment and he blushed more, hiding his face as he cleared his throat.

"Hey now. No teasing my disciple." Atomic Samurai butted into the conversation, Bang standing behind him with his mustache pulled up into a smile. "He doesn't have much experience with women like I do." He smirked at me when I blushed and looked away from him.

"Sensei, please." Iaian pleaded, covering his reddening face.

"I think it's quite endearing." I mumbled, crossing my arms. Airi was trying desperately to hold in her laughs at Atomic Samurai's antics towards me and I glared at her.

"It is quite endearing but I think someone's about to burst from the jealousy." Airi whispered into my ear, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Saitama and Genos. I glanced over at them, noting that Saitama was staring even harder at Iaian. "He looks like he's ready to come over and punch Iaian's lights out for even touching you." She snickered, nudging me. "Maybe you should go calm him down, huh?" Airi placed her hand on her hip and I shook my head.

"No, he can calm himself down. I'm not his girlfriend so I can do whatever I want." I responded, huffing and pouting. "If he has an issue, he can take up with me later." I turned away from the bald man, choosing to ignore his worsening attitude and focus on the blonde man in front of me. Unfortunately, he already felt Saitama's glare and glanced at him.

"Ah, did I overstep my boundaries, Mitsuki?" Iaian asked. I shook my head and continued to ignore Saitama. "It seems that I did. Your boyfriend seems quite upset." The blonde swordsman pressed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I bellowed, loud enough to make Atomic Samurai and Bang stop their conversation and look over at me. "He's not my boyfriend." I repeated, feeling distraught.

"I apologize, Mitsuki. I didn't mean to upset you." Iaian pushed my hair out of my face and I sucked in my lips, looking down at the sand.

"I-It's okay." I spoke quietly. I felt Charanko come up beside me and touch my arm, excusing us from Iaian and walking me back to the towel.

"Come on, Mitsuki. Let's sit down. You look like you're ready to start crying." He murmured to me, sitting me down and handing me a water bottle. Tears were bubbling up in my eyes as I took the bottle from him and I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep them at bay. "It's okay. Do you want me to get Airi?" Charanko asked, getting up on one knee. I nodded, gripping the water bottle so hard that it crackled under my hands. "Alright, let me get her. Airi!" He stood up and left to go get the brunette. "Mitsuki wants you." He said, dragging her behind him.

"Eh? What's wrong, sweetie?" She knelt down beside me and hugged me, running her fingers through my hair. "Is the fight getting to you again?" Airi whispered, rubbing my arm. "Don't worry, babe. Don't focus on it." Tightening her hug on me, Airi began humming and encouraged me to drink water while occasionally throwing daggers at Saitama.

Charanko came running back over with a big grin on his face and sat down in front of Airi and I. "Hey, Atomic Samurai challenged us to a game of volleyball. Wanna join in, Mitsuki? Maybe it'll help get your mind off of the fight." He stated, holding a hand out towards me.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I responded, taking his hand and using it to stand up. Airi got up as well and placed her hand on my back.

"This will be fun." She grinned. "What are the teams?" Airi asked as we made our way to the group while they were setting up the net.

"I'm not sure yet. We're gonna figure that out once they get the net up." Charanko replied.

We reached the group and Bang grinned at us. "Oho! Good of you to join us. Let's divide up the teams, shall we?"

"I call being on a team with Mitsuki!" Airi bellowed out, clinging to my arm. I giggled and nodded my agreement.

Bang nodded, "Alright. Who else wants to be on Mitsuki's team? Only three more slots." He held up three fingers and looked at us. Charanko was quick to volunteer, taking up the second slot and both Airi and I gave him a high five.

"I'll take the third spot." Saitama spoke up, surprising me. I stared at him in shock but he didn't look back at me, pink dusting his cheeks. "I'll take the third spot on Mitchan's team." He repeated.

"Alright. Mitsuki's team is filled up which means that Iaian, Atomic Samurai and Genos are on my team." Bang announced, walking to one side of the net.

"Ah, Bang-san! What are the prizes if we win?" I questioned, running onto my side with my team following close behind. I was feeling pumped, the fight between Saitama and I and the incident in the elevator pushed to the back of my mind as a grin pulled at my lips.

"We'll decide that when one of us wins, young one." The silver haired man answered me, his mustache quivering as he laughed at my excitement. "Don't get so cocky now. The game hasn't even started yet." Bang winked, stretching his shoulders.

Both Iaian and Atomic Samurai set aside their swords and I watched with interest as Iaian stretched. Airi nudged me with a smirk and shook her head, murmuring that I was being a pervert. I stuck my tongue out at her but was distracted when I noticed that Iaian had Atomic Samurai help him take his shirt off, followed by Atomic Samurai slipping the top of his kimono off and showing off his muscular chest.

"Jeez. Are you trying to distract the only bisexual girl here with all of your muscles?" Airi teased, placing a hand on her hip. "At this point, I don't know if she's even going to be able to play with her drooling all over the place." She chuckled.

"I'm not drooling!" I exclaimed, scowling at my friend. Airi shrugged and winked at me before scooting over to get into position.

"Alright. Let's get the game started already." Atomic Samurai grunted, crossing his muscular arms.

' _Why is everyone so buff? Why must I have a weakness for muscles?_ ' I lamented to myself, taking a deep breath and focusing on Bang, who held the ball. He hit it off with such strength that I paled a bit at the speed as it flew towards me. ' _Stop spacing out and fucking hit it, you dumbass!_ ' Putting my hands together so that my thumbs were side-by-side, I bumped the ball up high and towards Airi who came running up to spike the ball back over the net. Genos spiked it back and I cursed as it came speeding back faster than when Bang hit it.

"I got it." Saitama spoke up, rushing past me and hitting it full force. It collided with the ground, getting stuck in the sand. We all stopped and stared at the steaming ball in shock. "Oops." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I am surprised that you did not burst the ball, Sensei." Genos commented, pulling the ball out of the hole. "It is your turn to serve, I believe." He tossed the ball over to Saitama and got ready.

"Huh. Okay." Saitama served the ball towards Atomic Samurai. The older man gritted his teeth and bumped it towards Iaian who passed it towards Bang. The elder spiked it down and I rushed forward to try to keep it from hitting the floor, smacking it up and back.

"Got it!" Charanko called out, tapping it up for Airi to smack it back. We kept this up for at least 20 minutes until Iaian smack the shit out of the ball and I dived to bump it but missed, the ball landing next to me.

I pouted and stood up, brushing the sand off my body and picking the ball up. "Dammit. It's your turn to serve." Grumbling, I tossed the ball to Bang as he chuckled. He served it and I quickly spiked it down into the sand, grinning widely. "AHA! How do you like that?!" I began laughing and did a small victory dance, feeling smug.

"Someone is feeling confident." Genos smiled at me as I gave a high five to Airi. "But we are still not done." He handed the ball to Saitama and we began the game again. The ball kept being passed between us for several minutes until Atomic Samurai spiked it over our heads.

I ran backwards, trying to keep the ball in eyesight but I felt the sand give way underneath my feet and I began to fall. ' _Oh, shit!_ ' Closing my eyes, I braced for the impact of the hard sand but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Saitama's arms wrapped around me and I glanced up to see him staring down at me. My breath caught in my throat at the intensity that he was looking at me with but I couldn't look away.

"Are you alright, Mitchan?" He asked softly as he brushed his thumbs against my arms. I nodded and bit my lip, standing back up on my feet with his help. "That's good. Watch your step, alright?" Saitama instructed, letting me go with one last caress against my back. It sent a shiver down my spine and a blush crept into my cheeks as I returned to my position. Airi smirked at me but I ignored her and settled back into a crouch.

In the end, Bang's team won with 30-15 and by that time, we were all exhausted. Bang shuffled over to us while wearing a shit-eating grin as I took a big gulp of pocari sweat* and I glanced up at him.

"So what's the deal, Bang-san?" I asked, smiling up at him. "You won so what do I owe you?" I took another sip of my drink and put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Alcohol." Atomic Samurai spoke up, coming up behind me and tugging on my hair. "And lots of it. Maybe snacks, too." He grinned as he placed his hand on my head.

"Alcohol?" I repeated, looking up at him while raising my eyebrows.

"Ah, that sounds fine. We can enjoy a night spent in mine and Charanko's room, drinking and such." Bang agreed, nodding his head.

"Um...okay. I can get alcohol and food, I guess." I stood up and put my cover up back on as everyone began packing things up to head back to the hotel. "Anyone wanna come with me?" I asked, picking up my purse and slinging it over my shoulder.

"I volunteer Saitama!" Airi yelled, raising her hand with a snicker. I paled and my eyes bulged out, sucking in my lips. The bubbly brunette pushed Saitama forward towards me while giggling. "Go on, Saitama! Go with Mitsuki!" Airi insisted, digging her feet into the sand in an attempt to gain more traction to push the bald man.

"T-That's okay! I'll just go alone!" I squeaked and began walking off, waiting until I was off the sand to slip on my sandals. "S-So alcohol and snacks. Got it." Clearing my throat, I stepped off into the street and made my way towards the closest supermarket. Something caught my eye and I turned to see Saitama shuffling along beside me, pink tinting his cheeks. "Ah, S-Saitama-san...y-you don't...you don't have to come with me." I fretted, shaking my hands in front of me.

"It's alright. I wanna come." He mumbled, turning his head away from me and sticking his bottom lip out.

"A-A-Alright." I stuttered, sucking in my lips. We walked in silence, the only sounds were our sandals hitting the pavement. Double checking to make sure I had my I.D on me, we stepped into the supermarket and grabbed a cart. "Um...do you want to go look for snacks while I grab the alcohol, Saitama-san?" I asked, glancing up at the bald man. He nodded and we went our separate ways in the aisles. I grabbed multiple bottles of sake and Sapporo** cans, placing them into the cart. I decided to grab non alcoholic drinks and threw them in there, moving on to the sodas.

Intrusive thoughts began to flood my mind and I stopped in the middle of the aisle, gripping the cart so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Hey! Move out of the way, lady!" A guy yelled at me, scooting by me and glaring daggers as he passed by, flipping me off.

"I...I'm sorry..."I croaked out, feeling faint. I tried to shake it off and pushed myself forward, taking deep breaths but my legs wobbled with each step. Muscular arms shot out next to me, hands covering my own and squeezing them.

"Breathe, Mitchan, breathe. I'm right here." Saitama whispered in my ear, pressing his chest into my back. He rubbed circles into the back of my hands with his thumbs as he murmured soothing words to me. "I've got you, don't worry. Come on." He began making me walk, removing one of his hands from mine and wrapping it around my waist to keep me from falling. We kept walking until we reached a small corner in the store and Saitama whirled me around, hugging me close.

Digging my nails into his shirt, I buried my face into his chest and got as close as I could to him. Lifting my head up after a few seconds, I took one hand away from his back and slipped it around his neck, yanking his head down to me. I pulled him into a needy kiss, standing up on my tiptoes.

Saitama pulled away, placing his hands on my arms. "Mitchan-" He began but I cut him off, kissing him again. "Mitchan..." The bald man's voice was muffled against my lips and he cupped my face, once again pulling away. "Don't. We can't do this." He murmured, shaking his head.

"But I need you, Saitama-san. Please. I need you!" I begged and grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging on it. But he just shook his head once again and pushed the cart out from the corner and towards the checkout counter, leaving me to trail behind him. ' _You're such an idiot, Mitsuki. What made you think that everything would be back to normal just because you had a panic attack? Dumb._ ' Casting my eyes down to the floor, we left the supermarket and walked back to the hotel.

"Charanko-san says that they're in room 243." I said, looking at the text message I had just received as we stepped into the elevator. Saitama nodded and pressed the **2** button, shifting the bags while the doors closed. When I knocked on the door, Atomic Samurai opened it and dragged me inside with a large grin on his face.

"Just in time! We were getting worried about you. Come on, come on!" He yanked me into the middle of the room where everyone else was gathered and a deck of cards sat in the very middle of them.

"Um...what are you guys playing?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy at the smirk Bang was wearing, the mischievous look on Airi's face and the blushing faces of Iaian and Charanko.

"Atomic Samurai here thought it would be fun if we could play strip poker or some sort of game like that." Bang explained, his smirk growing wider.

"I refuse." I said flat out and whirled around to walk out of the room when the older samurai flung out his arm to stop me.

"Hold on now. We're not saying that's the _only_ game we mentioned. But none of us can think of any other game to play so unless you have any other ideas..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at me.

I frowned at him, my nostrils flaring in annoyance. "Why not just play regular poker, Atomic Samurai-san?" I asked, trying to control my anger. He shrugged, grinning more.

"Where would be the fun in that, eh?" He replied, walking back to the group. "It'll be fun~!" Atomic Samurai insisted in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know how to play poker and I can't drink anyway." I mentioned, pursing my lips. "I don't handle alcohol well." I confessed, playing with my necklace.

Atomic Samurai blinked and scratched his beard, "Hmm...well, that does present a problem. You could watch but I don't see how that would be fun." He began mumbling to himself, tapping his chin with the side of his knuckle.

"Watching is fine, Atomic Samurai-san." I beamed and sat down next to Airi, who slung her arm over my shoulders. The next two hours were spent watching everyone play poker and take gulps of their drinks. Charanko was the first to pass out drunk, falling over onto his back and snoring away. Iaian was getting pretty close, swaying side to side with his nose and cheeks red. "Iaian-san, maybe you should stop." I suggested, watching him with concern as he almost dropped his Sapporo can.

"I'm...fine..." Iaian hiccup loudly, scaring himself and spilling beer on his hand. I tried to take it away from him but he pushed my hands away. "No! No...It's fine. I'm...g-good. It's...a-a-all...good...in the neighborhood~!" He then began laughing in a high pitched tone, almost falling backwards. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his antics, pursing my lips as he took another shaky sip of his drink.

"Fine, fine." I replied, standing up and walking back to a tipsy Airi. She wrapped her arms around me and yanked me down next to her, hugging me close.

"Mitsuki~!" She sang, looking up at me with dreamy eyes. "I love you~! You're like...my bestest friend." Airi slurred out, clinging to me.

"You're my best friend, too, Airi-chan." I patted her back, trying to stay upright as she started becoming dead weight.

Her eyes widened and glistened with tears, "Really? Do you love me?" She tugged on me more, making my legs give way.

I cried out as I fell onto my ass with a giggling Airi on top. "Yes. I love you." I wheezed out, not moving as she snuggled against me.

She sat up and threw her arms into the air, a big smile on her face as she yelled, "Yay!" Airi then rolled off, laying eagle spread next to me and listening to the ongoing conversation between the four non-drunk men; Bang, Atomic Samurai, Saitama and Genos.

' _Can cyborgs even get drunk?_ ' I wondered, glancing over at the four, my eyes landing on a certain bald man and watching the way his lips moved as he took a sip from his Sapporo can. A quiet sigh left me as I tore my eyes away from him only to find Airi staring at me with a knowing smirk.

"Staring at your boyfriend again, are we?" She teased, rolling over onto her stomach and resting her chin on her hands.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. Saitama-san is **not** my boyfriend." Throwing my arm over my eyes, I sucked in my lips as I tried to dispel the image of me kissing Saitama from my mind.

Airi's voice sounded out right by my ear, whispering, "Yeah, but you want him to be. You should just confess to him already. I can see that it's eating you up inside, especially with the fight." She tugged on my cover up.

"You mean like you confessed to Fubuki-san?" I scoffed, refusing to remove my arm. But what she said was true; I wanted to confess to him but I wasn't sure when to do it or if I should since we fought.

"Actually I did, thank you very much." Airi retorted with a huff. "She said that she loved me, too." Happiness colored her voice and I lifted my arm to see her smiling widely, red staining her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile and rolled over to hug her. "So now you have no excuse, Missy." Airi winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up. I have every excuse." I mumbled, glancing back at Saitama. He looked over at me for a split second but turned away quickly, returning his attention to the conversation. My mood plummeted and I suddenly didn't feel like being in anyone's company anymore. "I'm...I'm gonna head back to my room." I whispered, getting up on my knees.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Airi inquired, raising her eyebrows. I nodded and stood up. "Well, alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and I left the hotel room without saying goodbye to the others, hurrying to the elevator and pressing the up button repeatedly.

My mood kept getting worse and worse the closer I got to the room I shared with Saitama and I flung myself onto the bed once I got inside, not bothering to change. Shuffling a bit until I was underneath the covers, I buried myself and covered my head. I laid there for an hour, unable to fall asleep, when I heard the door open and I snapped my eyes shut. The bed dipped next to me and I felt the covers being tugged at.

"Mitchan." Saitama murmured my name, continuing to yank at the covers. "Come out of the covers. I need to talk to you." He sighed, shifting closer to me. I peaked my head out and stared up dejectedly at the bald man. He crawled underneath the blankets with me and draped an arm over my waist. "Look, what happened between us, I just...," Saitama looked away as if he was mulling over what he wanted to say then glanced back at me, leaning down and kissing me softly. I kissed him back, sighing contently against his lips. When we pulled away, he nuzzled our noses together and whispered, "I'm sorry. For starting a fight. For saying hurtful things."

My eyes widened at his apology and I stared at him as he waited for my answer. "Do you forgive me?" Saitama asked, moving his arm from my waist to brush his fingers against my cheek. Biting my bottom lip, I looked away from him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Y-Yes. But...Saitama-san, there's something I have to tell you, too. I'm just not sure how to go about it." I murmured, glimpsing back up at him through my eyelashes. The bald man raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but feel more nervous than ever. ' _Just say it already. Just confess. It's not like you haven't done it before!_ ' The small voice in the back of my head screamed at me and I closed my eyes, gripping the front of Saitama's shirt.

' _Yeah, but Saitama is different from the others. Utterly and completely different._ ' I argued back, feeling his fingers delve into my hair and I shivered. ' _I loved them, yes, but with Saitama...I...I_ love _him. I love him so much, it hurts._ '

"Mitchan." Saitama whispered my name into my ear before pulling me into a passionate kiss. My eyes shot open in shock as he moved his lips against mine in a needy frenzy and rolled us over so that he was on top. Using his knees, he pushed my legs apart and nestled in between them, letting out a throaty groan that vibrated onto my lips. I let out a whimper of my own as Saitama licked my lips, demanding entrance and when I denied him, he tugged on my hair.

I gasped at the roughness and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, pressing his chest against mine. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, arching my back, when he ground his hips into mine and I moaned against his lips, feeling faint from the lack of air. Saitama pulled away and stared down at me as we panted, his cheeks red and lips swollen. Warmth pooled into my stomach at the sight of his lust filled eyes and I felt my face heat up, glancing away from him. One of his hands left my hair and traveled down to my chin, gently gripping it and making me turn back to him.

"No, don't ever look away from me, Mitsuki." Saitama growled at me and the warmth grew as he traced my bottom lip with his thumb. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk, and he leaned down to kiss me again as he cupped my cheek.

~3rd person P.O.V~

Saitama led a trail of kisses from Mitsuki's lips down to her neck where the fading hickey was, his eyes narrowing as he stared at it but his attention was drawn away by the squirming woman beneath him. Her nails were digging into his back but he welcomed the unfamiliar feeling and was rather turned on by it. ' _As long as it's by her._ ' Saitama thought, kissing Mitsuki underneath her ear and earning a squeak from her. He smiled against her skin and captured her earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it.

"Ah! S-Saitama-san!" Mitsuki cried out, arching her back and pushing her breasts against him. The bald man groaned as he felt her hardening nipples brush across his chest and his swimming trunks were getting tighter and tighter. "Saitama-san..." The brunette moaned his name and slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling up his back while rubbing her legs on his. Their lips met again in a frenzied pace, tongues slipping in and out of each others mouths. She bucked her hips up, desperate for some sort of friction and hummed when she felt Saitama's bulge.

Saitama's hand left her cheek, using his fingertips to leave a trail of goosebumps as it traveled down her neck to the valley between her breasts, pulled the cover up open, and toyed with her bathing suit. Mitsuki gasped against his lips as his fingers played with the crisscrossing strings, pulling at them and slipping underneath them to touch her skin. She wriggled, feeling his nails gently scrape her skin and getting caught up in the amazing feeling of Saitama beginning to grind into her slowly that she didn't notice his other hand leaving her hair and traveling down to the knot of her bathing suit. Saitama tugged at the knot at the base of Mitsuki's neck, unraveling it then making his way to the one at the middle of her back. Mitsuki pulled away from the kiss, her face flushing a dark red as the strings around her neck loosened and fell from their place.

"Ah!" She cried out as Saitama began leaving open mouthed kisses on the now exposed skin, lifting her up slightly to untie the knot on her back. "Saitama-san, wait! I-" He cut her off with a kiss so gentle that it made her toes curl, his hand resting on her sternum.

"Do you want me to stop?" Saitama asked, his voice husky and filled with longing. "Tell me to stop and I will." He stated, nuzzling his nose against hers as she sucked in her lips.

"I...I don't...I don't want to stop." Mitsuki stammered out, biting her lip. "I don't want to stop." She repeated, running her hands down Saitama's back and around to his abs. "Please don't stop." She pleaded, the warmth in her stomach spreading down to in between her legs. Saitama nodded, pressing his lips onto hers and grinding into her, earning a mewl as he untied the last knot of her bathing suit top. He gave Mitsuki one last kiss before sitting up on his knees and slowly removing the top from her chest, revealing her breasts.

Instinctively, Mitsuki went to cover herself but Saitama grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. His eyes raked over her, taking in every detail hungrily. Taking both wrists in one hand, he brushed his fingertips over one of her hardened nipples softly, watching the way Mitsuki reacted. ' _Fuck, she's so gorgeous._ ' Saitama thought as he placed his hand over her entire breast and began kneading it. She moaned and arched her back, squirming against his hold and bucking her hips as his thumb brushed against her nipple.

"Saitama-san...Saitama-san..." Mitsuki panted, licking her lips. She squeaked and mewled as the bald man tweaked and rolled the brown nub between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it. "Ah! Ah! Saitama-san!" She threw her head back, the feeling of need growing by the second as Saitama began kissing her neck while he played with her nipple.

"Stop with the honorific, Mitsuki." He growled against her skin, nipping it. Saitama released her wrists and held onto her hips, grinding into her hard and grinning when she let out a throaty groan. "Come on. Let me hear you say my name." He teased, pulling on her nipple and pinching it again.

"Ah! S-S-Saitama! Saitama!" Mitsuki cried out, digging her nails into his chest. He was tormenting her, this man. ' _He's teasing me. He's fucking teasing me!_ ' She thought as Saitama whispered "Good girl" in her ear, turning his attention to the neglected breast and worrying the nipple. Mitsuki grabbed onto the sheets beneath her, throwing her head to the side as the warmth between her legs started becoming unbearable.

She tightened her grip and panted as Saitama started kissing down from her neck towards her breast, licking the skin as he went along until he reached her nipple. Glancing up at her, he flitted the tip of his tongue across it and circled it before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Mitsuki moaned wantonly and wiggled underneath Saitama's roaming tongue, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Her hips bucked as his hand traveled down her stomach while he switched his mouth to the other nipple and rubbed her inner thigh slowly. "Ah..." Mitsuki whimpered out, opening her legs more and bucked her hips, desperate to be touched. "Please..." She begged the bald man, placing her hands on his face as he sucked and nibbled on her nipple.

Saitama pulled away and kissed her jaw, murmuring against it, "Please what, Mitchan?" He then began caressing her other inner thigh, scraping his nails along the sensitive skin.

Mitsuki whimpered, feeling frustrated that she was being teased relentlessly by the man that held her affections as he switched between her nickname and her actual name. "Please touch me, dammit!" She cried out, smacking him in the chest as he dragged his nails up her thighs for the third time. "Please, Saitama! Please!" Mitsuki begged, smashing her lips into his and wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to sway him. "I want you! I want you so much!" She whispered against his lips, giving him pecks after every word and tearing at the shirt he was wearing. "Don't you want me?" Mitsuki asked, staring up at the bald hero with doe eyes as she panted.

Something snapped in Saitama when she looked at him with those eyes and he hungrily kissed her, pushing her into the bed and making it creak as he growled. "Yes. I want you." Saitama answered the blushing brunette, biting her lip then running his tongue alongside her bottom lip and making her gasp. He grabbed the bottom of her bathing suit and slid it down her legs, feeling the soft skin as he did so. Tossing it to the side, Saitama sat up and drank in the sight of Mitsuki naked beneath him. She was panting, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched his eyes roam over her body. "God, you're beautiful." Saitama murmured, trailing his fingers down Mitsuki's sides.

She blushed a crimson red and sucked in her lips, trying not to wriggle as his fingers drifted over different parts of her figure only to stop where she needed him most. "Goddammit, Saitama." Mitsuki whimpered, gritting her teeth. He smirked at her, brushing his thumb across the curls that adorned her. "Stop teasing me." She hissed at him, kicking her legs.

Saitama caught one of her legs and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the skin. Mitsuki glared at him and bucked her hips, letting out a needy whine. Saitama chuckled and lowered his thumb, hitting her clit and rubbing it in circles.

"Ah...Saitama..." Mitsuki arched her back and moaned loudly, moving her hips in rhythm with his thumb. She reached for him and when he leaned forward, she kissed him ravenously. Saitama kissed her back, adding two fingers and brushing them in between her folds as he put more pressure to her clit. "Fuck." Mitsuki cursed against his lips, feeling a tightness in her lower stomach as Saitama rubbed his fingers around her entrance before pushing them in. "AH! God~!" She moaned, squeezing his fingers.

Saitama groaned at the tightness of her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, eliciting moans and cries from her. It was becoming too much, the tightness in his own pants becoming torturous as Mitsuki purred out his name again and again. Her face was contorted in pleasure and he curled his fingers, making her arch her back and gasp out his name loudly.

"Saitama! I-I'm gonna...if you keep going, I'm going to..." She stuttered but she didn't have to finish the sentence; Saitama understood that she would come soon if he kept going the way he was. He pulled his fingers out and stared at her as he licked his fingers clean, smirking when she blushed. Saitama then slid off the bed, standing up and slowly taking off his trunks until they hit the floor. Mitsuki stared at his cock with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. ' _How is that...gonna fit?!_ ' She thought as she took in the thickness of it.

Saitama climbed back onto the bed and kissed her slowly. "Are you sure?" He asked when he pulled away. "This is what you want?" He questioned, searching Mitsuki's face for any doubts.

She nodded, "Yes, this is what I want. I want you, Saitama." Mitsuki kissed him and placed her leg up on his hip.

Saitama positioned himself between Mitsuki's legs and took a deep breath as he slowly pushed into her, hissing at how tight she was. "Goddammit." He gritted his teeth as the brunette squirmed and cried out beneath him, digging her nails into his chest. She was so tight, so warm and felt so fucking amazing. Saitama struggled to keep control over himself to not pound into Mitsuki and gripped the pillow under her head. "You're so tight." Saitama croaked out, lacing his fingers with hers as he pushed until he was fully inside her.

"Saitama..." Mitsuki whimpered, her insides stretching to accommodate the man's girth. Pleasure coursed through her once she adjusted and was itching for him to start moving. "Please move, Saitama." She pleaded with him, kissing his hand. He stared into her eyes and she nodded her consent, ecstasy shooting up her body as he began grinding into her. "Oh, Saitama!" Mitsuki moaned, gripping his hand tightly.

Saitama groaned huskily into Mitsuki's ear, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she squeezed him with each push. ' _Feels so good. Want so much more. Mitsuki Mitsuki Mitsuki._ 'His mind kept chanting her name as she moaned his name out loud like a mantra, driving him to go harder and faster. The tip of his cock hit her sweet spot, making her eyes roll into the back of her head and the knot in her stomach tighten more. He latched onto the fading hickey, sucking and biting it as he pounded into Mitsuki.

"Saitama! Saitama! Saitama!" Mitsuki screamed as the knot became tighter and tighter before it finally snapped, her muscles contracting around Saitama as she came. Stars appeared in front of her eyes as she rode out her orgasm but her muscles didn't relax and Mitsuki moved her hips in rhythm with Saitama's, eager for more.

"You feel so amazing, Mitchan." Saitama murmured into the brunette's ear, panting and grunting in pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to his own orgasm but held out, wanting to feel Mitsuki come again. Mitsuki mewled in response and he pinched one of her nipples with his free hand, picking up his pace.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck, Saitama!" She cried out, throwing her head back as Saitama reached down and began rubbing her clit.

"Come for me again, Mitchan." He demanded in between grunts, peppering her neck in kisses. Saitama added more pressure to her clit and felt her spasm around him again. He let out a sigh, relishing in Mitsuki's moans and whines as she came down from her second orgasm. "So amazing." Saitama croaked out, kissing the gorgeous woman as he felt his own release. Euphoria spread throughout his body and he deepened the kiss as he slowed down, feeling his cum spill out of her and onto the sheets.

Mitsuki moaned against Saitama's lips as he pulled out and he collapsed onto her, still holding himself up so as to not crush her. They lay there, panting, their hands still intertwined.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

I stared up at the ceiling, occasionally squeezing Saitama's hand to remind myself that it wasn't a dream. He laid next to me, breathing just as hard as I was and rubbing circles into the back of my hand. With some effort, I rolled over to face him and bit my lip as I stared at him. Saitama's eyes were closed and his free hand was resting on his bare chest. I didn't want to bug him but I had to so I tugged lightly on his hand and whispered out his name, "Saitama-san?"

"I thought we dropped the honorific." He mumbled out, opening one eye to glance at me. I blushed and sucked my lips in, dropping my eyes as he chuckled. "What's up, Mitchan?" Saitama turned over and caressed my cheek, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Um...I'm not...on the pill." I whispered, refusing to look at him. ' _I forgot to ask for protection. Dumb ass! You got too caught up in the moment!_ ' I chastised myself but stopped when Saitama rolled away from me and got off the bed, showing me a full view of his perfect ass. I pinched my nose to keep the blood from flowing out at full speed and looked away to keep the nose bleed at bay.

"Airi gave me this. I don't know what it is, though." Saitama mentioned, fishing something out of his swimming trunks and handing it to me. It was a small, pink pill and I stared at it with wide eyes.

' _That knowing bitch. She fucking knew we were going...well...fuck. But thank god for her thinking ahead._ ' I sighed and sat up, ripping open the package.

"What is it?" Saitama asked, getting back into bed and scooting close to me.

"Plan B pill." I mumbled, tossing it into my mouth and swallowing it. "It's to make sure I don't get pregnant." I explained. Saitama nodded then pulled me back into his embrace, running his fingers through my hair as we laid down. We stayed silent for a few seconds before I whispered, "Did we really?"

"Yes." Saitama answered, kissing the top of my head.

"Saitama, I need to tell you something." I kept whispering, threading our fingers together. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, I sat up on my elbow and stared at the bald man. "Saitama, I love you."

*Pocari sweat: non-carbonated soft drink; it's a bit sweet and has a grapefruit aftertaste to it

**Sapporo: basically Japanese beer...there's a crap ton of different brands. I picked Sapporo cause I'm familiar with that specific brand...DON'T JUDGE!


	21. The Man That Became a Monster

Thank you to: **XxShinigami-EmpressxX** ; **keller7586354274483** ; **No-Amy007** ; **Mernom** ; **dxttebayo** ; **The Otome Novelist** ; **Ponyo97** ; **Flareterra** ; **LitleRedFoxy** ; **XxsatanicteddybearxX** and **AngelicMagic01** for the follows!

Thank you to: **XsatanicteddybearxX** ; **LittleRedFoxy** ; **NightWindAlchemist** ; **PandaBearKay** ; **The Otome Novelist** ; **dxttebayo** ; **Xelia Lagan** ; **No-Amy007** ; **Storytelling-Doll** and **XxShinigami-EmpressxX** for the favorites!

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : I probably would have, too! But that's Airi for you. Lol. Yes! She finally confessed her lurve~!

 **37** : Maybe he will. Lol.

 **Mianko** : Aaaah. Thank you so much! I'm not good enough to be anyone's Sensei. Noooo! Don't be reading at work! I don't want you to get in trouble!

 **Lovinurbuks** : I might. -wink wink- I'm quite known for destroying the utter crap out of hearts. You really shouldn't trust me with those organs of yours. Lol. I'm a horrible caregiver.

 **Lightningblade49** : Yessssssssssss. I'm trying to figure that out currently.

 **One Anonymous Writer** : OMG! Thank you so much! I'm blushing like a tomato here! You're so sweet! Don't worry! I have no plans on stopping any time soon! Chuu~!

 **XxsatanicteddybearxX** : Lol! Airi would have beaten up, too, if she were my friend! No, I do not have a deviant art page BUT I do have a Tumblr and I will post it under the comments for you guys to follow if you so wish! I'm a little iffy about deviant art because of the recent thefts. Thank you so much!

 **Big Fan(Guest)** : I LOVE YOU, TOO! Thank you so much! Glad I could make you happy with my sexy times writing! Lol.

 **Jack hopper** : Thank you! No, I don't think I'll be making an OC for Genos. I don't want to overrun this story with OC's so unfortunately, the demon toaster will be staying single for now. I might change my mind.

Okay! Sorry for taking so, so long! I've been juggling some issues with health and a short that a friend of mine requested me to write for her character! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit all over the place? My mind is all over the place and I tried to fix it as much as possible. Anyway, for the love that asked if I had a deviant art ( **XxsatanicteddybearxX** , love you~!), I do not but I have a Tumblr: .com. So if you wish to go follow me on that, please know that you are very, very welcome! It's quite bare at the moment considering I just started it...Enjoy the chapter! Chuu~!

 **Chapter 21: The Man That Became a Monster**

I was quiet on the drive home, thinking back to what happened between Saitama and I. ' _I confessed to him but he said he didn't understand what love was._ ' Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my face.

"What's wrong, Mitsuki?" Airi asked, turning the music down and giving me a quick glance. "Are you thinking about the origin of that hickey of yours?" She inquired in a flirty tone, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Shut up. I should have never told you that we had sex." I muttered, frowning and covering my face. She scoffed, ruffling my hair.

"I would have found out anyway. Not like you can hide anything from me, love." Airi jested, laughing. "Tell me, though. Was he big?" She asked, smirking.

My cheeks turned a bright red and I smacked her. "Stop it!" I shrieked at her as my face heated up.

"So he is! How big?! I wanna know! Come on now, I'm driving!" Airi laughed, pushing my hands away.

"Airi-chan!" I hissed at her, covering my face again as we stopped at a red light.

"Just tell me!" She insisted, poking me in the arm. "No, no! Show me! COME ON!" Airi pushed me until I showed her the size of Saitama's cock. "That fucking big?! Holy shit! How did it fucking fit?!" She screeched, hitting the gas a bit too hard and lurching us forward. "Oops, my bad. But seriously, how the fuck did Gigantor fit?!" Airi asked, her eyes wide as she turned back to the road.

I snorted at her calling it Gigantor and shook my head. "I don't know. I was pretty turned on." I admitted, feeling shy at remembering it.

"Jesus. I think that's going to be his nickname from now on." Airi decided, shaking her head.

"No! No, don't you dare call him that! He can't know that I told you!" I shouted at her, whirling around to glare at the grinning brunette. "Airi-chan, I'm serious! He can't know!" I insisted, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Alright, alright. My lips are sealed." Airi made the motion of zipping her lips, locking it and tossing the key. "You're such a slut." She snickered, earning another smack from me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. When we got back to her apartment, I dragged myself over to the couch and flopped onto it while groaning. The tinkle of Mochi's bell reached my ears and I glanced up to see the furry white cat sitting right in front of me, staring at me with big eyes. "Hello, Mochi-chan. Did you miss us?" I asked, reaching out to pet her. She nuzzled my hand and began purring as I scratched her behind her ears. "I missed you, too. What was supposed to be a vacation turned into somewhat of a nightmare, Mochi-chan, and now I'm more confused than ever." I complained to the white cat.

"He's just being a weenie. He'll come around when he realizes that he can't be without you." A high-pitched voice responded to my complaint and I deadpanned, getting up on my elbows to see Airi smiling at me from her door. "That and the sex was mind blowing." She added before disappearing into her room.

"Maybe for me." I grumbled, dropping back down onto my stomach.

"Doubt it!" Airi yelled back, grunting as she dropped her suitcase. "Oops! Sorry, neighbors!" She called out and I giggled, continuing to scratch Mochi. "Let's order out tonight." Airi said, jumping on top of me and I grunted from the sudden weight. "Pizza sound good?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her chin on my head.

"Pizza sounds fine." I wheezed out, struggling to catch my breath.

"Great! We'll get the usual, maybe add two slices of cheesecake for later." Airi mused, sighing as she relaxed against me. "You're so comfy, Mitsuki." She pointed out, snuggling up to me.

"Nice to know but you're crushing me." I croaked, flailing my legs. "Get off!" Putting all of my strength into my arms, I pushed both of us up and flung her off me.

"Oof!" Airi cried out as she collided with the floor, spread eagle.

"That's what you get." I huffed, laying back down and scowling at her. Airi whined and rolled around on the floor, complaining. "Stop. I don't care." I interrupted her, rolling my eyes.

"So mean. You don't get cheesecake, then." Airi stated, getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab the pizza menu.

"NO! I'm sorry! I want cheesecake!" I wailed, following her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Airi-chan, please!" I stomped my feet, acting like a child as I threw a temper tantrum.

"Alright, alright! But only because you make such a cute face when you complain. No wonder Saitama can't say no to you." Airi snickered when I pouted and let go of her, crossing my arms. She ordered the pizza and we went back into the living room, plopping down on the couch and spread our limbs across each others. "Ugh, I don't want to go to work tomorrow. We have this meeting and I'm not looking forward to it **at all**." Airi complained, groaning.

"You could always call in sick." I offered, lifting my head from the arm rest.

Airi snorted and shook her head, "And get reprimanded? No, thank you. Nah, I'll just suck it up and go in. What's the worst that could happen?"

~The Next Day, Airi's P.O.V~

My heels clicked against the hard floor as I made my way towards the elevator and I sighed, checking my hair in my phone's reflection to make sure it was perfect. ' _I hope Mitsuki's okay._ ' I prayed, pressing the down button and straightening my pencil skirt. I had dropped her off at work and she had a solemn look on her face even with me poking fun at her. ' _Saitama needs to hurry the fuck up and girlfriend that woman. I know he knows he loves her. What's with that fucking bullshit '_ I don't understand what love is' _crap? Don't understand love, my ass. He understands it enough to have sex with her and get jealous whenever she gets too close another man._ ' I huffed, not realizing that there was someone standing next to me.

Turning around, I saw that it was Blue Fire and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he waited for the elevator. He glanced over at me, taking in my appearance before turning away. "Have something on your mind?" He asked just as the doors opened and we both stepped inside.

"Just some personal things." I answered, pressing the button for the underground meeting room.

"I see. I hope they don't get in the way of you doing your job proficiently." Blue Fire stressed, shooting me a glare from his peripherals.

"Yes, sir." I responded in a robotic tone. Irritation flared up in my chest at his 'better than thou' attitude but I squashed it down and allowed him to get out of the elevator first when we reached our floor, following after him. That was one of the things I hated most about this job, bowing down to assholes like him. But I needed it and the pay was great so I dealt with it. Pushing open the door, my eyes widened as they fell upon a giant group of people standing in front of me as well as several A class heroes lined up next to a podium.

Scurrying over to one of the higher ups, Shicchi, I climbed up the steps of the podium and stood behind him, placing my phone into my pocket. I took a closer look at the crowd Shicchi was talking to and furrowed my eyebrows; they were all criminals, majority of them with high bounties on their heads. ' _What the hell is Shicchi thinking bringing them here?!_ ' I pondered, backing up until I felt my back hit the wall.

"Please rest assured that this has nothing to do with your bounties nor your business in the underworld." Shicchi spoke to the crowd, leaning forward onto the podium. "This is not a trap so we can speak freely here. Also, don't mind the heroes that came here with us. They're our bodyguards." He insisted and the crowd began laughing, making me feel extremely uneasy. "They won't act as long as you don't act." He added and the crowd shifted, whispers and murmurs breaking out about taking over the headquarters right there.

"Shicchi, sir, I don't think this was a good idea." I murmured to the man, swallowing the lump in my throat. He glanced over at me over his shoulder and hissed at me to be quiet, turning back around.

"All of the most wanted criminals are gathered here from escaped convicts to contract killers." Blue Fire commented, scanning the crowd as they jeered.

Another here, one that I could never remember his name, nodded and wondered aloud what the Hero's Association was thinking with a smirk on his face while adjusting his top hat.

"They're looking down on us, those pigs. That's why they came here. The reason why they were called is unknown." A burly hero with long nose hair crossed his muscular arms and snorted.

' _Fundoshi, his name was._ ' I reminded myself. Feeling a bit more relieved knowing that there three A class heroes here with us, I forced myself to relax a bit as Shicchi continued only to get interrupted once again.

"Where's the hero Saitama?" A voice way in the back of the crowd asked. "Does he not live here?" He asked, making everyone in the crowd turn towards him.

' _Why does he want to know where Saitama is?_ ' I tilted my head in confusion. Squinting my eyes, I recognized that it was the ninja that started the fight in front of the cafe. ' _Shit._ ' I bit the inside of my lip as I watched him closely.

"If he's not here, then I've got no reason to stay. He's my only target." The ninja turned to leave, stopping when Blue Fire addressed him.

"I will not allow you to leave without us being heard out." He demanded, pointing at him.

Ninja raised an eyebrow and tossed up a bunch of papers into the air, "All of the occurrences of disasters that have been above tiger level are rising at an alarming rate. It was six times higher this month than it's ever been in three years, correct? I suppose this is the omen that prophet, Shibabawa, spoke of. Something about "the earth is in trouble", yes?" He watched as the papers fluttered to the ground with a detached expression.

"What?! T-That guy...I...I didn't even hand those out yet!" Shicchi whirled around to glare at me and I glanced over at the table that held the pamphlets, shaking my head.

"I didn't give him one, sir. I don't know how he got one!" I insisted, holding my hands in front of me. ' _I have a really bad feeling about this meeting. I want to leave. I want to leave!_ ' The urge to text Fubuki to come get me rose in my stomach and my hand inched towards my phone in my pocket, slowly taking it out.

"The heroes will be overwhelmed if the frequency of the power of monsters and the intensity of the disasters increase. Shibabawa predicted that the greatest danger has yet to come and is supposed to arrive within six months. It is also said that it is unavoidable." The black haired ninja continued, a smug smile on his face as he stared at us. My eyes flitted between him and Shicchi, not wanting to believe that he wanted to use criminals as heroes. "Since S class heroes apparently have their hands full with other issues, you're requesting help from the underground regardless of whatever faction they seem to belong to. That's pretty much what this meeting about, isn't it? Well, I refuse." His smile grew and I felt like vomiting right then and there.

My legs wobbled and I glared at Shicchi's back. ' _What kind of game are you playing, Shicchi?! Involving criminals?! We're gonna get killed!_ ' I squeezed my phone in my hand and squashed down the whimper that threatened to escape my throat. ' _No! Be strong! BE STRONG!_ ' Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and stared straight ahead despite the shaking of my hands.

"The thought of me playing heroes with you lot makes me sick. I'm leaving." Ninja announced and turned around, striding away with a confident air about him to where the crowd parted for him.

"Is this true?!" Blue Fire yelled at us, making me flinch at the harshness of his tone. "This is the Hero's Association's decision?! To seek help from criminals?!" He demanded, veins appearing on his face as he screamed at us and his eyes flitted between Shicchi and I.

Shicchi stayed silent for a few seconds before finally answering, "Yes. If humanity doesn't work together, we will never overcome this wall that stands in front of us! That's why we called them here! What we have right now in all of the classes is clearly not enough!" He then turned back to the crowd and addressed them. "We don't expect you to kill monsters for free so for every kill, you will receive a hefty reward and we will not acknowledge any robberies nor assassinations!" Shicchi insisted, grabbing the podium and rocking it forward.

Fundoshi shook his head, muttering that it was a waste of money and that they were all useless. One of the criminals jumped next to him, brandishing a knife and waving it around as he challenged the large hero.

"Sir, please don't threaten the heroes." I spoke up, stepping forward.

He shifted his direction to me and smiled widely, licking the knife. "Oh? Do you want to be cut up in his place, pretty girl? You know, I prefer girls with bigger tits but I guess you'll have to do." He began to creep near me. I took a step back while glaring at the criminal.

Fundoshi slammed his fist down into the creep, creating a crater in the floor. "They have no morals nor do they follow any beliefs!" He cried out, throwing daggers at the unconscious man. He then glanced over at me and nodded his head once before turning away. Shicchi stuttered as he tried to reason with Fundoshi but the muscled hero refused to hear it, set in his thoughts.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" A voice rang out, capturing our attention. "This supposed prophecy hit the big one! THE BIG ONE!" A young man with spiky white hair smiled widely as he stared at the fallen papers that the ninja had tossed up in the air. He had sharp features and was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with loose white pants.

I cocked my head. ' _Now where have I seen that look before?_ ' I thought as I stared at the kid. The image of Bang popped up into my head and a conversation that Mitsuki and I had a while ago also surfaced about an old disciple of Bang's that he banished. ' _Oh, god. Is this him?_ ' My stomach clenched at the thought and I started scooting towards the back, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"This prophet is amazing! She's even predicted a disaster of God level?!" The kid continued, his smile growing larger.

"Another crazy one, it seems." The magician hero sighed, shaking his head. "I guess those who live in the dark side all have a screw loose or something." He commented, Blue Fire grunting in response. I kept my eye on the white haired kid, fear bubbling up in my chest.

' _There's something off about this guy. Really, really off._ ' I concluded, my legs beginning to shake. I didn't want to be there anymore and I was beginning to feel sick with how scared he made me feel.

"You gotta admit, though!" The kid called out, turning his yellow eyes to Shicchi. "The old man was right. All of you could gang up on me but none of you would win." He stated, his face taking on a dark expression. A shiver ran up my spine and I backed up until my back hit the wall, the fear in my chest spreading throughout my body. "My name is Garou! I am the man who worships monsters and has already demolished countless dojo during my training!" He announced and held his arms up, glancing around the crowd. "There's plenty of provisions here! Enough fodder for me to get stronger! So...LET'S DO THIS!" Garou yelled, shaking his arms to loosen up.

"Shicchi, I really think we should leave." I squeaked out, unable to tear my eyes away from Garou. Shicchi ignored me, staring at the white haired kid in annoyance.

"Damn, I can feel the rush!" Garou yelled, laughing maniacally. "Come on! Bring it already!" He demanded, making "come here" motions. He was getting annoyed by the lack of responses and growled. "We're all gathered here in one spot and I want to find out who's the strongest! That's the reason I'm here!" Garou bellowed out, making a fist.

Shicchi rolled his eyes and sighed, "Stop it. I didn't gather everyone for such a silly matter. You can leave now." He waved his hand towards Garou and I could see the white haired kid's eye twitch.

' _Oh, no. This is not going to end well at all._ ' I gulped and pressed myself into the wall, curling in on myself. "Shicchi, I don't think this is a good idea. I think we should leave." I repeated but once again, I was ignored and I felt faint from fear, my breath shaky.

"Silly?" Garou's voice took on an ominous tone as he tilted his head to the side. "Is this how you treat your guests, Officer of Justice-san?" He asked before nodding and stepping forward. "I see. I've made up my mind, then." Garou pointed two fingers at Shicchi and grinned maliciously, "I'm gonna punish the cowards. Time to conduct evil." He cracked his neck and stood up to his full height. "I'm gonna make this a slaughter party." His grin widened as he glared at us.

"F-Fubuki..." I whimpered, closing my eyes and praying.

~Saitama's P.O.V~

I stared up at the ceiling, wallowing in what Genos called self despair. Letting out a sigh, I ran my hands up and down my face. ' _What is_ **WRONG** _with you?! Why did you tell Mitchan that?! I don't know what love is?! You lying sack of shit! You know damn well you love her. So why did you lie?_ ' I mentally chastised myself, digging my fingers into my temples.

' _Because I don't want her to get hurt by being with me._ ' I argued with myself, knowing that it was shitty excuse. Footsteps took me out of my thoughts and I sat up a bit, seeing my disciple walking into the living room while glaring daggers at me. "What? Why are you giving me that look, Genos?" I challenged, my mood souring more than it already was.

"Why did you lie to Mitsuki-san? You know she loves you." Genos spoke in an icy tone and I froze, a frown settling on my face. "And I know very well that you love her as well, Sensei. So I am repeating my question: Why did you lie to her?" He emphasized the words as he sat down, his hands making fists by his side as anger radiated off of him.

I sighed through my nose and sat up completely, rubbing my eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt by being with me." I began.

"What a bold faced lie!" Genos cut me off, raising his voice and taking me aback. "Mitsuki-san will be in danger regardless of who she is with! She works for an S class hero, is friends with another and is in love with a B class! What makes you think that she is safe in any way by not being with you?!" He hissed at me, slamming a dent into the floor. "Mitsuki-san will be targeted by others no matter what! You are just making excuses because you are scared!" Genos stood up and grabbed my shirt, yanking me close to him as he snarled. "I will not allow you to hurt Mitsuki-san just because you are too much of a coward to admit that you want to be with her."

With that, he pushed me away and stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him so hard that the hinges broke. I was left on the floor, breathing hard and my mind reeling at his outburst. ' _He's right. He's completely right. You're nothing but a coward._ ' The voice in the back of my head agreed with Genos and I gripped my head, squeezing my eyes shut and putting my head in between my knees.

"I know." I whispered. "I know." I felt so torn about what to do and threw myself back onto the futon. Closing my eyes, I thought back to what happened between Mitchan and I, her moans and cries flitting through my mind. Gritting my teeth as desire coursed through my body, a shaky sigh escaped past my teeth and my pants tightening. ' _You want her like that again. So vulnerable beneath you, only crying out your name and begging for you._ ' The voice teased, more images of that moment flashing behind my eyelids.

I couldn't get the way she moaned my name out of my head, the way she looked at me as if I was the only person on Earth that mattered to her. ' _In a way, you are, dumb ass._ ' The voice retorted and I huffed, pinching the bridge of my nose. ' _Just make her your girlfriend already, idiot. Before she moves on._ ' It clucked before disappearing and leaving me by myself.

"Fuck." I murmured, covering my eyes with my arm. ' _What am I going to do?_ '

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

My fist connected with Charanko's shoulder and I knocked him to the floor, straddling him as I held him down.

"Well done, young one." Bang complimented me and I climbed off of the messy haired man, helping him off.

"Yeah, good job. That punch really hurt." Charanko stated, rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

"Sorry." I apologized, grimacing. I had been focusing all of my anger and frustration into training, using it as a way to blow off steam. As I taking large gulps of my water, Charanko stood behind me and glanced at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Still haven't gotten on better terms with Saitama?" He asked and blinked. He inhaled sharply when he saw me grip the water bottle so hard that it was crushed beneath my hand. "Ah, okay. That's weird. I thought I cleared things up with him." Charanko mumbled to himself as he turned away but I heard him and grabbed his gi.

"What was that?!" I hissed at him and he held up his hands defensively. "You cleared what up with Saitama?! Tell me!" I demanded, shaking the poor man roughly.

"Okay, okay! I talked to him about the hickey I left on your neck! I told him that it was a simple mistake and that you denied me in favor for him! That's all I said, I swear! Please stop shaking me, Mitsuki!" Charanko begged as his head whipped back and forth from the force I was using and I let him go, hearing him drop to floor with a thump. "Ow." He groaned.

I ignored him and whirled around, searching for my phone to text Airi about the new development. ' _That bald headed son of a bitch! He knew! He had some knowledge of my feelings for him! Yet he still refuses to return them!_ ' Growling as I pulled my phone out my purse, I typed the message out and was about to send it when a phone call from an unknown number interrupted it. I tilted my head, confused, but answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mitsuki Wakahisa?" A young man's voice sounded out from the other side. I confirmed it, getting more and more perplexed by the second. "Alright. Wakahisa-san, I'm calling from the local hospital at the request of Ueno Airi. She's requesting that you make your way to the Tokuda Hospital as soon as possible, please." The man stated, clicking away on his computer.

"A-Ah...w-what's going on?" I asked, worry filling up my chest. My mouth dried up as I began to collect my purse and point to the door, Bang nodding understandingly. Slipping on my shoes, I began descending the stairs as quickly as I could without falling. "Is she okay?! Has she been hurt?!" I questioned, hysteria replacing the worry and tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"She's fine physically but mentally, we're not too sure. She's just constantly asking for you and her girlfriend so please hurry. We'll escort you to her room once you're here, ma'am." The young man explained and hung up. The tears began pouring down my face and once I reached the bottom of the steps, I took off towards the hospital.

' _Fuck! What happened?! Shit shit shit!_ ' I wiped at the tears and pushed myself to go faster, stopping once I reached the hospital, gasping for air. The hair at the back of my neck stood up as the feeling of being watched washed over me and I whirled around, glancing around me. "You're being paranoid, Mitsuki." I chastised myself out loud, shaking my head and heading into the hospital. Running up to the receptionist, I quickly told them who I was here for and they led me to Airi's room. "Airi-chan, are you okay?!" I yelled, running into the room only to stop in my tracks when I spotted a woman with short, choppy dark green hair standing next to a shaking Airi trying to comfort her.

Light green eyes turned to me, hardening as soon as we made eye contact. She placed a pale hand on her hip, calling attention to the curve hugging, green dress that she was wearing while her multiple necklaces clinked together as she moved. High heeled boots that went all the way up to her thighs accentuated her long legs and she had an air of confidence around her that suffocated me. All in all, she was a gorgeous woman.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my girlfriend's room?!" The woman demanded, looking me up and down in a disgusted manner. "I thought I told those imbeciles not to let anyone else in! Honestly!" She scoffed, raising her hand. I backed up immediately, remembering Airi telling me that Fubuki was an esper.

"W-Wait! Wait! I-I'm Airi-chan's friend! I w-w-was called here by the n-nurse! H-He s-s-said A-Airi-chan r-r-requested m-me!" I stuttered, holding my hands up defensively and waving them about. Fubuki stopped, eyeing me with doubt. "I swear!" I insisted, sweating. "Please don't fling me out the door." I begged in a quiet voice and Fubuki tilted her head at that.

"Oh? You're aware of my abilities? Hmm." She lowered her hand and once again looked me over, her eyes more thoughtful this time. "Now that I look more closely at you, you seem familiar. Perhaps Airi has mentioned you once or twice." Fubuki commented, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Fine. If my love has requested you personally, I guess I will allow you to stay." With that, she turned back to Airi and sat down on the bed, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

I walked up to the bed slowly and sat down at the foot of the bed, touching Airi's leg. "Airi-chan? It's me, Mitsuki. I'm here like you asked." Rubbing circles into her blanketed leg, I scooted closer and gave her a weak smile. Light green eyes looked up at me and suddenly, Airi dove for me and knocked me back, surprising both Fubuki and I. "Airi-chan!" I called out and was about to push her off but stopped when she began sobbing. "Hey, it's okay. Fubuki-san and I are here now." I whispered to her soothingly, glancing up at Fubuki.

"I saw him." Airi whispered to me, stilling my movements. "I saw him, Mitsuki. He was terrifying. No one could stop him. Not even the A class heroes. Blue Fire...Blue Fire lost his arm. I watched it all happen. He had a smile on his face the entire time." She dug her nails into my arms, causing me to wince. "He's looking for everyone and anyone that's a hero or connected to one." Airi stated, wrapping her arms around my neck. "He knew who I was, who my girlfriend was. He knows who **you** are." Airi murmured and the hairs on my neck stood up as my eyes widened. "I saw Garou." She repeated, pulling away from me and letting me see the bruises on her.

There were finger marks on her neck and bruises on her face; including a black eye, chest and arms. I touched them gingerly, watching the tears stream down her face and feeling my own tears bubble up behind my eyes. "He kept demanding information but...I wouldn't give it to him." Airi gave me a faltering smile as she took my hands into hers while Fubuki hugged her.

"You...fucking idiot." I choked out. "I can handle myself so you should've just opened your big mouth." Squeezing her hands, I bent forward and touched them to my forehead. "You're so damn stupid...getting hurt for me." I sobbed out.

"You're my best friend, Mitsuki." Airi responded without hesitation. "There was no way in hell I was going to sell you out to that monster." She murmured, holding just as tightly onto my hands.

I looked up her and sighed, shaking my head as I smiled. "And you're mine...dumb dumb." Airi chuckled at that and sniffled. I stayed at the hospital with her for a few hours, watching the interaction between her and Fubuki. The esper was gentle with her and a bit overbearing, even getting flustered whenever Airi teased her, going so far as to pout while her face turned red. Glancing at the time, I got up from the bed and grabbed my purse.

"Where are you going?" Airi asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"I gotta feed Mochi-chan." I replied, gently taking her hand off my arm and squeezing it. "Your diva of a cat needs to eat somehow, right?" I giggled and let go of her hand, promising to be back tomorrow before leaving and waving bye to Fubuki. As I walking down the hall, Fubuki stopped me, calling my name. Turning around, I stopped and waited until she caught up to me. "What is it, Fubuki-san? Did I forget something in the room?" I asked.

Fubuki shook her head and walked straight up to me, staring down at me. "Do you happen to know that bald hero...Saitama, was it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I furrowed my brows at the question. ' _Why does she want to know?_ ' I asked myself but internally shrugged, figuring it was a harmless question. "Yes, I do. He's my...," I paused, unsure of what he was to me currently. "Ah...well...it's complicated but, yes, I know him." I answered, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Why do you want to know, Fubuki-san?" I asked her but she just shrugged, smirked and walked back to the room. ' _Well, that was weird..._ ' Scrunching up my nose in confusion, I shrugged and headed out, walking towards Airi's apartment.

The sun was beginning to set, fewer people on the streets as it got darker. ' _I should hurry up._ ' I thought to myself and picked up the pace, fishing out the extra key Airi gave me this morning. Just as I was getting closer to the apartment, the feeling of being watched fell over me again and I stopped, every nerve in my being on edge. My breath became bated as I stared out of my peripherals and my muscles stiffened. ' _Get into the apartment. NOW!_ ' My brain screamed at me and I forced my legs to push myself up the stairs, fumbling to open the door as fear spread throughout my body.

"Come on!" I screamed at myself, finally getting the door open and rushing inside, slamming the door behind me. Quickly locking it, I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, all of my adrenaline depleting out of my body as I leaned my head against the wood. Covering my face with my hands, I released my pent up breath and my muscles relaxed, a weary feeling washing over me. "Saitama..." I whimpered out, my body beginning to shake. I wanted nothing more than to have the bald man here with me, holding me.

A meow snatched me out of my thoughts and I glanced between my fingers to see Mochi sitting in front of me, her head tilted to the side as her tail swished side to side. "Right. I need to feed you. How about some wet food tonight, pretty girl?" I said, forcing myself to stand up and walk to the kitchen to get her bowl. My hands shook as I tried to get the can open, struggling as the white cat weaved in and out of my legs. "I know, I'm sorry." I whispered my apologies as I continued to struggle, finally getting it open with a frustrated tug. Scooping the wet food into her bowl, I put it onto the floor and dragged myself towards the couch, flopping down onto it.

I fell into a fitful sleep, waking up every other hour flailing and kicking. By the time the morning rolled around, I was sleep deprived and felt horrible and downright sick. ' _Maybe I should call in sick._ ' I thought, staring at Charanko's number with half lidded eyes. ' _No. I need to go to work. It'll do me no good to sit here and push myself further into worry._ ' Forcing myself up, I changed out of my gi and into a light blue, knee-length dress. I put my hair up into a ponytail and applied some make up to make myself seem less zombie like, grabbing my purse as I headed for the door. "Bye, Mochi-chan! I'll be back later after I visit your mom. Maybe she'll be discharged today." I hoped out loud, scratching the cat behind her ear.

Before I could touch the doorknob, the door swung open on its own and I was greeted by Fubuki, her arms crossed under her full breasts. I blinked and was about to say hello when I felt the floor beneath me give way. I shrieked as Fubuki rose me into the air and flipped me over, causing me to grab my dress so that my panties weren't on display.

"Fubuki-san, what are you doing?!" I screeched, feeling all of my blood rush to my head. She didn't answer me and telekinetically put my flats on for me. "T-Thank you but you still haven't answered my question!" I cried out as we started moving down the stairs, the door slamming shut and locking behind us. Fubuki remained silent as we walked through alleyways, avoiding being seen. "Fubuki-san, I'm feeling lightheaded." I complained, gripping my dress.

My right eye twitched at being ignored once again until we stopped and I realized where we were. We stood outside of the gates that cut off the condemned area of Z city from the rest of it, where Saitama lived. I instantly frowned, "You're planning on using me as bait?!" I began to struggle and shriek. "That's why you asked if I knew him?! Are you kidding me?!" I aimed a kick at her but she dodged it and continued to ignore me.

Two burly men walking towards us caught my eye and I stopped fighting, glaring at them as they got closer. "Finally." Fubuki addressed them, glaring at them. "We can now move onto our target since you're both here." She stated, adjusting her white fur coat. "I already have the bait." She jabbed her thumb at me and I hissed at her. Fubuki turned around and had one of her lackeys brake the lock, stepping through the gate. "If he shows any resistance, you two know what to do." She said flippantly, running her fingers through her short hair.

"Yes, Fubuki-sama!" Both lackeys cried out, adoration coloring their eyes.

"We'll teach him not to ever get cocky again!" The bigger one of the two yelled out, making a fist as we walked through the ghost town.

I rolled my eyes. ' _They're gonna fucking get it._ '

"Your little boyfriend is gonna get his ass handed to him." The smaller one taunted me, poking my cheek. I glared at him and sneered, tempted to bite his finger.

"Don't touch me, ugly." I snarled, baring my teeth. "You don't shit about Saitama." I murmured, turning away from him.

"Nobody is stronger than Fubuki-sama, you hear?!" He hissed at me and I scoffed.

"We'll see." I replied, staring at the apartment as we got closer and closer. We stopped just at the top of the stairs and the small lackey stepped forward and began yelling for Saitama to step out, claiming that they had his woman. ' _I'm not his woman._ ' My heart started speeding up, beating hard against my throat. I hadn't seen him since our vacation and since we...did it. I could already feel my face heating up and it wasn't because I was being held upside down, although that was certainly helping. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the latch of the door jiggled and the door swung open, a familiar bald head and blank face popping out.

Conflicting feelings spread through my body; feelings of love and happiness but at the same time feelings of anger and rejection were mingled in as well. I wanted to run over to him and kiss him but also strangle him and punch him for making me go through this bullshit. Brown eyes met brown eyes and he raised an eyebrow before looking at the man yelling.

"Uh...if this is about newspapers, I already have one." Saitama spoke bluntly and I deadpanned.

' _You goddamn idiot. I'm floating upside down and you think this is about newspapers?!_ ' Anger replaced all of the previous feelings and now I was certain that I wanted to punch the bald hero.

"We ain't selling anything, you idiot! We're here to settle something with you as higher ranking heroes!" The lackey yelled, just as annoyed as I was.

Fubuki stepped forward and crossed her arms, giving Saitama a cold smirk. "Nice to meet you, newbie. I'm Fubuki. Do you know what that means?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"You're wasting your time." I mumbled behind her and she whirled around to glare at me.

"Shut up, Mizuki!" She hissed at me.

It was my turn to glare at her. "It's Mitsuki!" I screeched at her, kicking. "And put me down!" I insisted, a nauseous feeling building up in my stomach. Fubuki ignored me and turned back to Saitama, who smiled at her widely.

"Nope, not at all! Who're you?" He asked, happily. I struggled to keep myself from bursting out laughing, using one hand to cover my mouth as the air around us went stiff.

"She is B class, rank 1 Fubuki-sama." The small lackey forced out, anger radiating off of him.

"Okay, great for her." Saitama replied and I sucked in my lips in my desperate attempt to not laugh.

In her shock, Fubuki accidentally dropped me and I landed on my back on the concrete, knocking the wind out of me. "Ow." I croaked out, struggling to get up.

The smaller lackey stepped forward, his eye twitching as he confronted Saitama. "Are you looking down on us, rookie? Cut the bullshit. You've been getting too full of yourself recently and that's a problem. You haven't even greeted Fubuki-sama, which is a custom for up-and-coming B classes." He stated, getting into the bald hero's face. I stood up and was about to stomp over there but my arm was grabbed by the bigger man, yanking me towards him.

"Oh. You want a greeting? Alright." Saitama replied, closing the door behind him. I noticed that he was in his hero get up and cocked my head to the side as his face took on a darker look. "Nice to meet you. I'm Saitama." He stated in a serious tone.

Fubuki accepted it and she immediately went in on him about factions within the hero association. Saitama raised a brow in confusion and she tusked, "I'm not surprised that you don't know much about factions considering your debut was only three months ago. But you won't survive much longer if you continue with the route you're going."

"What do you mean Saitama's not going to survive?" I piped up, drawing her attention briefly.

"What I mean is; it's impossible for a lone wolf such as Saitama to further his rank alone. He needs a faction, much like I have my group." Fubuki explained, returning her attention to Saitama.

"I still don't get it. Wouldn't people just get in your way if you had a faction?" He asked, scratching his cheek.

Fubuki shook her head, "Your rivals will try to stop you more so than others will." She tried to explain to Saitama.

"Like I said; you're wasting your time." I grumbled and winced when the big ape squeezed my arm. "That hurts, you damn jerk." I snapped at him and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Well, whatever." Saitama shrugged, acting completely nonchalant about it. "I don't get it at all but I'm kinda busy at the moment." He stated, attempting to move forward to take my hand. I reached out for him but was stopped by the big ape hauling me back.

"We're not done talking yet." Fubuki said, smirking. "Why don't you work under me? That way your rank as a B class will be secured." She offered and my face fell at her offer.

"Uh...Oh! Now I see how this goes!" Saitama exclaimed, pointing a finger at the esper with a victorious smile. "So if I refuse to join your group, you'll be in my way from now on, right?" He asked, the smile sliding off his face as he cradled his chin as he regarded Fubuki.

"Are you like a gang leader or something?" I inquired, side eyeing the green haired beauty.

"No, I'm not. I only go to these lengths for heroes I think that are worth it." Fubuki retorted, huffing.

"So like a gang leader." I repeated under my breath, earning another squeeze of my arm. "Ow! Asshole!" Whirling around as much as I could, I smacked the ape man on the chest.

"Are you afraid that I'll take rank 1?" Saitama chimed in, an innocent smile on his face. Fubuki's eyes hardened at that question but Saitama ignored it, continuing on. "You should relax. I don't plan on staying in B class for very long. In fact, I plan on moving to A class. How come you're not doing the same thing, Fubuki? Won't it get boring staying in B class, even with your group?" The bald man asked and I glanced over at Fubuki, noting that her hands were shaking under her arms.

"What is your answer?" Fubuki gritted out, answering Saitama's question with her own. "Will you join or not?" She asked.

Saitama shrugged and threw his hands up in the air. "Of course not. What a ridiculous question to ask. In my opinion, hierarchical structures are ridiculous and complete nonsense amongst heroes." He answered.

"Fine." Fubuki snapped her fingers and with that, I was tossed to the side roughly, colliding with the staircase railing and almost falling to the floor again. "Mountain Ape! Eyelashes!" She called out and they responded by stepping towards Saitama. "Give him a beating so good that he'll never be able to work as a hero ever again!" Fubuki jabbed her forefinger in Saitama's direction angrily.

My eyes widened and I ran straight to the green haired esper. "Are you serious, Fubuki-san?! Stop!" I grabbed onto her arm and tugged but she waved her hand, once again throwing me into the air. "Put me down! This is ridiculous, Fubuki-san!" I shrieked at her, pulling my dress down.

Grunts caught our attention and we glanced over at Saitama punching Fubuki's lackeys straight into the air with relative ease. Fubuki stared at the bald man with wide, shock filled eyes. I watched as the two men soared in an arc, sucking in my lips as one landed in a tree while the other landed in a pile of discarded tires.

Saitama sighed and turned his attention to Fubuki. "You won't survive long like this, Fubuki." He addressed her, pointing a finger at her. Jealousy pricked at me and I was starting to see green that didn't belong to Fubuki.

' _No. Only say my name._ ' The jealousy roared from my chest, coiling around itself like a snake as I twisted my dress in my hands. ' _Only my name! Say only my name that gently! Only me!_ ' It kept repeating.

"Now release Mitchan, please." He requested, gesturing towards me.

Fubuki humphed and slowly placed me back on my feet before suddenly slamming me into a wall, knocking all of the wind out of my body. "So...you dare to stand in my way as well, huh?" She spoke in a frigid tone, shrugging off her fur coat and blocking the way to me. I struggled to keep myself upright as rocks began to float off the ground and swirl around Fubuki, sand from nearby being pulled in as well. Her dress fluttered around her violently as she scrunched in on herself while drawing in her powers.

Saitama glanced around with a knowing look, his mouth wide open. "This is psychic power, right?" He asked, blinking.

Fubuki raised an eyebrow at that but answered nonetheless. "Yes. You don't seem surprised at all." She cocked her head to the side when Saitama continued to stare.

"Are you planning on fighting me with a bunch of sand and pebbles? Just stop already." He said in an emotionless tone.

Fubuki's eye twitched and I scooted away, fumbling over my feet. "You mock me, rookie, and you're gonna regret every second of it." Crossing her arms, she brought down the debris as she screamed, "I'm gonna beat you half to death, rookie! HELL STORM!"

I was pushed off the building by the force of the blast, landing and rolling onto the asphalt with a cry. I laid there curled up in a ball as sand fell over me like a blanket before finally forcing myself up, wincing. "S-Saitama!" I called out for the bald hero, coughing and waving away the falling sand. "Saitama!" I got to my feet and ran to the other side of the apartment, spotting Fubuki lowering herself down while creating a tornado around what she thought was Saitama even though the bald man was standing behind her.

"Hysterical women aren't fit to be on top." He stated with a blank face and I felt my right eye twitch at his statement, stomping over to him while pulling my hand back with the intent to smack him only to stop when he got too close to Fubuki for my comfort.

I couldn't hear what he was saying as the snake came back, jealousy rushing through my veins. I tore my eyes away from them, trying to reason with myself. ' _Stop it. She's with Airi, remember? She's in love with Airi so knock it off!_ ' It became hard to breath as unwanted images of Saitama with someone else flooded my mind. ' _No! No no no no! Stop it! I don't want to see this! I don't want to think about this!_ ' I didn't register the two arguing nor the ground cracking until I was being flung to the side violently, scraping my hands and knees against the asphalt. A turbulent wind rushed past me, blowing my hair free of its ponytail and into my face while blocking my vision.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice getting drowned out by the wind. Pushing my hair out of my face, I noticed Fubuki taking out a box cutter and rush towards Saitama and hysteria set in. "No, don't! DON'T!" I shrieked, scrambling towards her on my knees before pushing myself up. "FUBUKI, STOP!" I was about to grab the back of her dress when a large blast forced me to collide with her and she dropped the box cutter as we rolled, Fubuki landing on top of me with a groan. "Get off." I croaked at her, pushing the esper off roughly and sitting up.

"Was that enough to get rid of him?" A familiar voice sounded out next to us and I whirled around to see Genos step through the clearing dust. "Huh. Chasing the rat seems to have led me back to Sensei's apartment." He commented, glancing up at the apartment. He turned to the bald hero and apologized profusely for creating the flying dust.

"This ain't what you call dusty, Genos!" Saitama yelled at the blonde cyborg, fretting. "All I saw was Sonic for a split second! What the hell are you two doing?!" He asked, glaring at him.

Fubuki watched the interaction with wide eyes before stuttering out, "A-Ah...Are you an acquaintance with an S class?" She glanced between Saitama and Genos, getting more confused by the second.

"I wouldn't call it an acquaintance." I mumbled, pushing my hair out of my face and wincing when it brushed up against the cut on my palm. Fubuki turned around to me, her wide eyes searching my face. "Genos-kun here is Saitama's disciple." I answered her question, giving her a hard stare.

She was taken aback and blinked. "D-Disciple? But...But he's an S class." Fubuki pointed out, looking more perplexed than before.

"Yes. And?" I asked, raising a brow. She stuttered, unable to answer me.

"I know you." Genos butted in, stepping closer to us. "You're B class, rank 1, Fubuki. So you have finally targeted Sensei for your newbie crushing tirade and ended up roping Mitsuki-san into it as well. But it seemed to backfire and now you are stuck in this miserable predicament." The cyborg began to snicker and I glared at him.

"You know it's only because we got caught in your attack, jerk." I retaliated, crossing my arms. The smirk on Genos' face melted off and he cleared his throat, looking around.

"Is that so? I apologize about that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Damn right you're sorry about it." I grumbled under my breath. "Help me up, you stupid toaster." I waved my hand at him as Fubuki stared at me with a shocked expression. Just as he reached down to grab my wrist, bombs went off and blew Genos to the side. "Genos!" I screamed, getting pushed back.

"A-A monster?!" Fubuki stammered, shielding herself from the blast.

"Nope, it's not." Saitama answered, sighing. "It's getting really crowded here. You guys should head home or something." He insisted, looking up. I followed his gaze to see the ninja guy that caused a ruckus outside of the Umenohana Cafe squatting on top of a lamp post.

"What a pathetic attempt." Genos' voice captured my attention and I turned to the blonde cyborg as he also glared up at the black haired ninja. "A hundred of these wouldn't be able to hurt me so you are wasting your time." He stated, steam rolling off of him.

Ninja man scoffed, smirking at Genos. "This is coming from the one who couldn't even lay a finger on me!" He taunted, toying with a shuriken before jumping down and landing in front of us gracefully. I stared at him with apprehension and scooted back a bit when his smirk grew as he regarded us. "Watch closely now, Saitama!" He exclaimed suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "After I turn your disciple into a hunk of scrap, you're gonna be next!" His smirk turned into a grin as we stared at him.

"Sensei." Genos spoke up and gestured towards the ninja. "He is a persistent stalker. I will erase him for you so that he will no longer bother you." He declared, turning his back to us.

Ninja cackled, "Like a slowpoke like you could erase me. With those lame moves? Yeah, right." He tugged at the scarf wrapped around his neck and began walking towards Genos, a killer intent surrounding him.

I tugged at Fubuki's sleeve, getting her attention. "We need to move. Now." I murmured to her, standing up and pulling her with me. "Come on." I yanked her away from the oncoming fight, her heels clicking against the blacktop as we ran towards a nearby abandoned building. We watched the fight from there, my eyes barely unable to keep up and watching as a piece of large debris landed where Fubuki and I were moments before. ' _Good thing we moved._ ' I thought to myself, feeling Fubuki's fingers wrap around my arm and squeeze.

The two stopped briefly only for Genos to drop something on the floor and I squinted my eyes, gasping when I realized that it was the top knot of the ninja's hair. "When...did you get so fast, Genos-kun?" I whispered to myself as he sped up once again.

"You're getting careless, Speed of Sound Sonic!" The cyborg yelled out as the standing still ninja but stopped when he disappeared before powering up.

"Shit." I muttered, deadpanning.

"What?" Fubuki asked, digging her nails into my arm. "What is it?" She demanded to know when I didn't answer right away.

' _So pushy. No wonder Airi loves her._ ' I rolled my eyes. "Genos-kun is going to blow the entire area. We have to move again." Grabbing her hand, I started running but the blast didn't come and I stopped, turning around to see Genos face down with his foot being held by Saitama.

"So you saved your disciple, I see. You're too soft, Saitama." Sonic chided the bald hero, glancing at him over his shoulder.

"Having an explosion in front of my apartment would be a pain in the ass." Saitama responded, shrugging. "Besides, you two don't have any reason to be fighting to begin with. By the way, Genos, did you get those parts for cheap or something?" He asked his disciple, who stiffened underneath him. Saitama sighed, "Well, whatever. Sonic's only after me so stay here and watch." He released the cyborg's foot and stepped towards Sonic, his cape fluttering behind him. "You're so damn annoying so I guess I'll take you on seriously this time. Let's go." Saitama said, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

I let go of Fubuki's hand and slowly stepped towards the bald man. "Saitama..." His name came out in a whisper, my body ignoring all of the warning signals to stay away from him. "Saitama." I whispered his name again as I got closer and closer, not stopping until Fubuki wrapped her arms around my waist and held me back.

"You're walking to your death, you idiot! Do you really think I'm about to allow my love's best friend die?!" She hissed in my ear when I struggled.

"Says the woman that used me for bait!" I retorted, sneering at her.

"Super Moves: Serious Series." Saitama's voice caught our attention and we glanced over at him. "Serious Consecutive Side Hops." We both deadpanned as he went so fast that we couldn't keep up and Sonic was spit out, his outfit torn to shreds and sword broken.

' _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ ' I thought, staring at the bald man.

"He is finally dead." Genos commented, getting up. Saitama blinked and shook his head, stating that he didn't kill him before commenting that he was gone.

~Later~

We sat inside the apartment, with me attending to both mine and Fubuki's wounds while she explained her relationship with her sister, Tatsumaki.

"She's the reason I couldn't ever ace anything in life. So when I finally became a B class, I thought that if I could control all those in the same class and lower, I could somehow surpass her since she's a lone wolf." Fubuki confided, looking down as I cleaned the blood off of her forehead and placed a band aid on the cut.

"That shitty brat-I mean, Tatsumaki is S class. Why are you not striving for A class, Fubuki-san?" Genos inquired, tilting his head. "You may be lower than your sister but securing a position in A class should be easy with your psychic ability-"

Fubuki cut him off with a shake of her head. "A class is impossible for me. I know I'm able to reach an upper rank but...rank 1 is impossible." She sighed and gripped her coat. "The current top three are Atomic Samurai's disciples. Rank 4 is Bushidrill, rank 3 is Okamaitachi and rank 2 is Iaian. The reason they can't advance because of the person at the very top of A class..." Fubuki trailed off, biting her lip.

"Amai Mask." I finished her sentence and she nodded. Glancing over to the two men, I frowned instantly when I saw that Saitama was reading a manga instead of paying attention. ' _This goddamn man._ '

"There are a lot of monsters that tend to defy common sense in this world. You're quite the monster yourself, Saitama, but you're nothing compared to Amai Mask nor my sister. There's monster amongst monster, such as King." Fubuki continued and I had to stop myself from scoffing.

' _King is no monster. He's nothing but a big baby._ ' I thought to myself, sucking in my lips.

"And then there's the one at the very top of all heroes, Blast." She revealed, capturing my attention. But before I could ask, she pressed on, pointing a finger at Saitama. "Moving up the ranks on our own is difficult! What's so wrong about forming a faction?!" Fubuki questioned, taking on a haughty attitude.

"Nothing. I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I just don't want to work for you." Saitama answered, not looking up from his manga.

Fubuki humphed and eyed him with distaste. "Just because you're little stronger than I am. You shouldn't rely on just that to move you up, you know." She jeered.

"You'll be surprised, Fubuki-san." I murmured, applying antiseptic to my wounds and wincing as it burned.

"Here, Mitsuki-san. Please allow me to do that for you." Genos insisted, taking the cotton ball away from me and gently wrapping his cold fingers around my wrist as he dabbed at my cut. "Ah! I am sorry! Was I too rough?" He asked when I hissed through my teeth.

"N-No! It just hurts, that's all." I assured him, smiling. Genos nodded and proceeded to clean my other hand, wrapping them up before moving onto my knees. I ignored the feeling of eyes on my back as Genos' fingers danced around my cuts softly, covering my skin in goosebumps.

I heard the door to the living room open and glanced over to see King popping his head in. I jumped at his sudden appearance and clung onto Genos, who chuckled. "Hey, Saitama. Did you take my game? I can't find it." He asked, stepping into the room.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Saitama finally glanced up from the book, a guilty smile on his face.

"King-san, you scared me." I chastised the towering blonde man, throwing a sitting pillow at him and smacking him in the lower back.

He glanced at me over his shoulder and gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, Mitsuki. Can't help my face." King turned back around and demanded the game back from Saitama, who got up to look for it while Fubuki just stared at them in a daze.

I smiled at her awe but it faded quickly and I stood, heading for the door while Saitama was distracted. As I slipped on my shoes, a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"You are leaving already, Mitsuki-san?" Genos asked and I spun around to face him. He searched my face before reaching up and brushing my hair away from my face.

"I...I can't, Genos-kun. I can't be here. I just..." I trailed off, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "I need to get back to Airi-chan's apartment and call my work to tell them why I didn't come in. So I need to go." Pulling away, I gripped my purse and ran out the door. I kept running, ignoring the pain in my knees as I fled back to Airi's apartment and up the steps into the house, flinging myself onto the couch once I was inside. There, I let the tears out and sobbed into the couch, curling up while pulling one of the discarded pillows towards me. ' _He pretty much ignored me. That's a sign, right? He doesn't feel the same._ ' I concluded in head, the tears worsening.

Purring came from above me and I felt Mochi curl up on my head as though she was comforting me and I cried for the rest of the night.

~The Next Day~

I stepped into the dojo, rubbing at my puffy eyes as I shuffled over to my desk and tossed my purse onto it. With a sigh, I sunk into the chair and leaned my head onto the desk.

"Long night?" Charanko's voice sounded out beside me and I nodded, not looking up. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, rubbing my back. I shook my head and groaned. "I see. Well, let me know if that changes, okay? I gotta get ready." Charanko said, pulling his hand away.

I immediately sat up and looked at him. "Ready for what?" I asked. "I'm not scheduled for training today." I stated, getting up and following him. "Charanko-san." I pressed him for details as I followed him into the training circle.

"I'm sparring with Shishou today." The messy haired man grinned at me happily and began stretching. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "I know. We never spar with him but he said that he wanted to give me a one time go so I took it. I'm excited." Charanko's grin widened and I bit my lip as Airi's words floated back into my mind about Garou showing up.

"Um...okay. Just be careful, alright? Bang-san is at a different level than I am, Charanko-san." I commented, touching the messy haired man's shoulder. He nodded enthusiastically and I stepped out of the training circle right as Bang entered it. "Good morning, Bang-san. I'm sorry about yesterday. Fubuki-san demanded that I be her companion for the day and refused to take no for an answer." I stated, bowing. Bang waved his hand in my direction, not saying a word to me as he kept his eyes on his disciple which worried me. "Bang-san?" I asked, taking a closer look at my employer. He held a blank expression on his face, his eyes dead as he inched toward Charanko before settling into position.

Without a warning, he attacked, aiming for Charanko's head. The messy haired man barely had time to block, getting hit in the arm instead but left his rib cage open which Bang took advantage of and jabbed him there.

"Bang-san, what are you doing?!" I shrieked as Charanko coughed up blood. The old man didn't pull back but instead continued to hit his disciple hard all over his body, bruising him and causing Charanko to cry out in pain. "Stop! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Panic alarms went off in my brain and I was about to rush into the circle when the messy haired man stopped me with a raised hand.

"Don't...interfere...I...c-can...do t-t-this." Charanko gurgled out. My heart felt like it shattered at the weak and bloody smile he gave but it quickly vanished when Bang went in on him again and he struggled to block each attack. I watched helplessly as Charanko was being beaten to a pulp.

Unable to take it anymore, I ran into the circle and blocked the last attack; a jab to the rib cage that made my entire arm go numb from the impact. "No more!" I screamed at my employer, desperate to protect the collapsed Charanko. Bang regarded the both of us coldly as he clasped his hands behind his back and stepped away. Taking that as a sign that he was backing off, I relaxed and directed my attention to my friend. "Charanko-san? Oh, my god." I whispered, looking over his bruised and bloody body.

He was barely conscious, both eyes swollen as he looked at me. I whirled around and glared at Bang. "What the _**fuck**_ is wrong with you?! How could you do this to him?!" Bang ignored me, continuing to stare at Charanko with his cold eyes. I placed a protective arm over the messy haired man and went into a defensive crouch.

"So..." Bang spoke in dark tone, "You can't stand anymore? What have you been doing the past half year you've been enrolled here, Charanko? I thought I made it clear that you would need to put your life on the line if you wanted to train here. You haven't learn a single damn thing nor do you have a fragment of talent for martial arts." The old man taunted his disciple and sneered at him, looking away from him as he scoffed in disgust. "You're expelled from here on. Never come back here." Bang stated, about to walk away when I grabbed his shirt.

"Bang-san, what are you-How-?!" I couldn't articulate the right words in my shock and I was yanked away from Charanko, Bang pinning me down on the floor. I began to hyperventilate and kicked out wildly as he leaned in close to my ear.

"If I'm able to do what I did to Charanko, who's been training here for years, imagine what I'll be able to do to you." He said, his voice low and I froze up with fear. He immediately released me and walked away, leaving me to curl up in a ball on my side and start crying uncontrollably.

Whimpers escaped me as I shivered in my fetal position, tears streaming heavily down my face and onto the wooden floor. Finally gathering up the courage to move, I pushed myself up onto my feet and slowly made my way to the desk to grab my purse. I wobbled back over to Charanko and tried to pick him up only to fall over from his weight. Letting out strangled cries, I tried again and again before tripping over my own feet and landing on top of Charanko, who groaned. "I'm so sorry, Charanko-san." I whispered, gingerly pushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face.

' _I need to call someone. I can't move him on my own._ ' I was breathing heavily and I wiped my tears away in a frustrated manner as I dug through my purse for my phone. ' _Genos. Maybe Genos can help._ ' I thought, pulling up his name and dialing it. Sniffling as it rang, I quickly began talking as soon as I heard the cyborg pick up, "Genos-kun! Genos-kun, I need your help, please! I can't...I can't move him! Charanko-san...he's hurt and I can't move him! Please help me!" I felt hysterical as I begged him for help repeatedly.

"Mitsuki-san, breathe. Are you at the dojo?" Genos asked.

"Y-Yes. Please help me." I whimpered, crying.

"I am coming. Do not worry." Genos hung up, leaving me a sniveling mess.

I dropped the phone and gripped Charanko's ripped up gi, leaning my forehead against it. "Genos-kun is coming, Charanko-san. He'll help us so...so don't worry. You'll get patched up soon. I'm so sorry for being so useless, Charanko-san. I could barely stop him." I whispered against him. The entrance door swung open forcefully, almost coming off its hinges and I glanced up through teary eyes to see both Genos and Saitama standing in the doorway. Neither of them bothered to take off their shoes as they made their way over to Charanko and I, bending down to check us over. I immediately clung to the bald hero, digging my nails into his suit and burying my face into the crook of his neck.

He picked me up bridal style and, with Genos in tow, left the dojo. As we descended down the stairs and headed towards the apartment, I kept my eyes on Charanko and occasionally reached out for him when Saitama got too far from Genos. The cyborg always caught up and would let me brush my fingers against the passed out man's hair to reassure myself that he was alright when he stirred from my touch. Saitama's hold on me tightened, his fingers digging into my skin and I flinched at the pressure.

The minute we reached the apartment and were inside, Genos took Charanko into the bathroom along with a change of clothes. I tried to follow but was held back by Saitama. "No, let Genos fix him up, Mitchan." He insisted, holding onto my arm. I glanced back at him briefly before pulling my arm out of his grasp and wobbling back towards the front door.

"I need to go home." I whispered, using the wall to keep myself up.

"You are home, Mitchan." Saitama responded, trailing after me.

I shook my head and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood to keep myself from crying. ' _I'm so sick of crying._ ' I lamented, straining to put my flats back on. My arms felt like noodles as I attempted to pull the door open, almost falling onto my ass when it finally gave way. Saitama caught me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and holding me close. I let him for a few seconds before wriggling out of his hold. "Stop." I begged, stepping outside.

"Why?" The bald man asked, hot on my trail. When I didn't answer him, he grabbed my arm again and whirled me around, pulling me flush up against him. "Why do I have to stop?" Saitama repeated his question, leaning in close so that his breath hit my lips. He didn't give me time to respond, instead kissing me fervently. I melted in his arms, grabbing onto his suit as my legs gave way underneath me.

' _What are you doing?! Didn't he reject you?! Why are you kissing him, idiot?!_ ' The small voice in the back of my mind yelled at him as Saitama licked my lips, asking for entrance. I suddenly stiffened and pulled away reluctantly, pushing the bald man away from me. Saitama cocked his head in confusion and reached for me again but I smacked his arms away. "No! You...You can't do this to me! You can't treat me like a damn play thing! You're so fucking confusing! One minute you're rejecting me and ignoring me and the next you're trying to make out with me!" I yelled at him. "Make up your fucking mind, you goddamn asshole!" I panted from the anger that pulsated throughout my body.

"I told you how I felt and it hasn't changed! I...I can't handle you playing with my emotions like this and I can't handle being around you and not being with you. I can't do it." With that, I left him standing there and walked away. Furiously wiping away stray tears, I hurried back to Airi's apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Hey." Airi walked out of her room slowly, bandages wrapped around parts of her arms and her face still slightly purple. "You alright?" She inquired, hobbling over to me.

"Airi-chan? They discharged you?" I murmured, meeting her halfway and gingerly touching her arms. "Why didn't you call me?" I asked, looking her over. She shrugged and smiled softly. "Did Fubuki-san drive you home?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I was just getting ready." Airi answered. I took a look at her clothes, noting that she was wearing a short black dress. Pink tinged her cheeks and she looked away from me. "Fubuki wants to go on a date." She said, fidgeting.

I forced a smile on my face and held Airi's hands. "That sounds like fun. Don't go too crazy, alright?" I told her, swinging her hands.

"You sure? I can stay in tonight instead." Airi suggested but I shook my head, insisting that she go. "Okay. Be safe." She gave me a hug before leaving right as a black limo pulled up outside the apartment.

I watched her leave, waving to her with a forced smile on my face until she was gone and I let it fade as the car disappeared. Sighing, I turned around and faced the empty apartment, feeling dejected. ' _Maybe I should invite someone over._ ' The thought flitted through my mind and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, searching through my pockets. I stopped for a few seconds on Aiko's name, hesitating. We hadn't spoken since our blow up and now I was beginning to miss her. ' _She started it. She needs to apologize first._ ' The voice huffed in my head and I scrolled past her name until it landed on Mumen Rider's.

"I guess I could invite him. I haven't seen him in a while. I just hope he's not doing hero work." I thought aloud and opened up a new text, asking him if he wanted to come over to hang out. Quickly getting a text back agreeing to it, Mumen stated that he wouldn't be able to come over until later due to hero work but asked for the address. A grin pulled at my lips as I text it to him and I let out a little squeal as we agreed on 8pm as the time since Airi had just let me know that she was spending the night at Fubuki's.

The closer it got to the allotted time, the more I began to fret and pace around the apartment. I constantly checked my hair and makeup in the mirror with the question of why I was doing so buzzing in the back of my brain. ' _Maybe you could move on from_ him _with Mumen Rider._ ' The voice pointed out with a teasing tone. ' _After all, he is such a sweet man._ ' It said dreamily and I couldn't stop the blush that came over my cheeks. Eight rolled around and passed but he wasn't here, worrying me slightly. "He's always on time." I murmured, taking out my phone and sending him a text. "What's going on?" I asked myself when he didn't text back as fast he usually did.

"Maybe he just got caught up with hero work. I'm worrying for nothing." I assured myself, resuming my pacing. But the worry settled in my chest began to grow and worsen after an hour had passed since I text him. Tossing my phone onto the couch, I stood by the window in hopes of seeing him riding his bike up to the apartment. A buzzing captured my attention and I whirled around to see my phone going off, diving for it and scaring Mochi off of the top of the couch. "Sorry, Mochi-chan! Hello?! Mumen-san?!" I answered it frantically, almost dropping the phone in the process.

"Ah, no. Although this is his phone." Bang's voice answered on the other line and I instantly frowned. "Young one, listen. The reason I did what I did was to protect you from Garou. It was never to hurt you. Anyway, that's not the reason for this call. Ah...it would appear that Mumen Rider and some others, including Charanko, were caught up in Garou's tirade. We're heading to the hospital with them now. Mumen insisted on me calling you to let you know, mumbling something about having a date with you?" He mumbled off and my cheeks flared up.

"I-It wasn't a date. We were just supposed to hang out." I murmured, biting my nail. I shook my head, remembering what he said about them heading to the hospital. "Wait, you said you guys were headed to the hospital?! Tell me where!" I insisted, already headed straight for the door.

~At the hospital~

I sat beside Mumen Rider's bed as he slept, looking at the bandages around his head and the neck brace he was sporting. The monitor beeped steadily as I leaned my head into my hands, my eyes stinging from crying all night. Sunlight was already starting to shine through the windows, slowly crawling up the bed covers and towards Mumen's patched up face. He began to stir, furrowing his brows together and scrunching up his nose as well as groaning. I quickly looked up at him and scooted the chair closer, grabbing his hand.

"Mumen-san?" I whispered his name as I got up from the chair and sat on the bed, still holding his hand. His eyes fluttered open and focused on me, a wobbly smile gracing his lips. "Mumen-san." I repeated his name, my voice coming out as a sigh as I held his hand against my forehead.

"Mitsuki-san." He croaked out and squeezed my fingers feebly. A hiss escaped past his lips as he tried to sit up and I put a hand on his shoulder lightly. Our eyes met and I shook my head, pushing him back down onto the bed while lacing our fingers together. "I-I'm sorry about last night. I-I was...I was on my way to your apartment when...when I was attacked." Mumen explained, nibbling on his bottom lip and clenching the blanket with his free hand.

"I know. Bang-san told me everything." I murmured, tracing my fingers over the bandages. "You went up against Garou in order to protect Tank Top Master." I stated, looking up at the hero through my eyelashes. "You should have known better, Mumen-san. Garou...Garou is a monster! He could have killed you!" I yelled at him, squeezing his hand as tears built up in my eyes again. "You should have just ran to the apartment! Why did you try to fight him?! I could've lost you! How do you think that would've made me feel?! Stupid jerk!" I screamed at him, letting the tears stream down my face and sting my already sensitive eyes.

"Mitsuki-san." Mumen called my name and tugged my hands, beckoning me closer. I let him, my shoulders shaking as I sobbed, and he wrapped his arm around me. "I can't just run away. I'm a hero and heroes can't run when others need their help. You know this. The day I run is the day I stop calling myself a hero." He murmured into the top of my head as I laid against him. I huffed in response, sniffling while my tears dropped onto the blanket and soaked it. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Mumen placed his chin on the top of my head and I squeezed my eyes shut as I buried my face into the blanket.

The sound of the latch on the door jiggling made me pull away from the hero immediately and I scrambled off the bed, sitting back in the chair just as Saitama walked into the room. He glanced at me, his eyes lingering for a few seconds before turning towards Mumen Rider. "Hey, there. I brought bananas." He said, holding up a grocery bag full of them. Mumen Rider beamed at him as the bald hero stepped closer to the bed, occasionally looking at me out of his peripherals.

"Thank you for visiting me, Saitama-san. You really didn't have to but I'm glad you did." Mumen thanked him. Saitama placed the bananas on a nightstand next to the bed, taking one off and eating it. "Ah...those aren't for me?" Mumen asked, confused.

"No, they are. He's just eating one." I mumbled, still holding Mumen's hand. I felt Saitama's eyes land on our intertwined hands but I ignored him, playing with the bandages instead.

"I heard through the hero association news about what's going so I came to you. One monster took down a dozen heroes." Saitama commented, getting closer to the bed and chewing on the banana slowly. "I'm glad you're still alive after that. Here." He grabbed the bundle off the nightstand and ripped a banana off, handing it to Mumen Rider. "Have a banana." I sighed and took it from Saitama's grasp, peeling it and using a leftover knife from last night to cut it up.

"I don't know how you expect him to move. He's all bandaged up." I retorted, not looking up at the bald man.

"Oh. Right." Saitama spoke in a quiet tone and I paused briefly, biting my lip and pressing myself on.

Mumen stayed quiet during the exchange, glancing between us with a concerned expression before clearing his throat. "Um...Mitsuki-san?" He began but I looked up at him, cutting him off with a tight smile. "Ah...um...anyway...I know that the hero association ranked the suspect as a monster but he's completely human." Mumen revealed and Saitama raised his eyebrows, leaning over the hero. "He's definitely human but...he's carrying the name of monster." He explained.

"So it's not a monster?" He asked, cocking his head to the side then nodding. "Okay, I see. It's just some punk, then." Saitama concluded.

"No, he's not." Mumen corrected him, trying to shake his head. He smiled at me when I put the banana aside and placed my hand on his shoulder but it disappeared as he returned his attention back to Saitama. "He was strong. Scarily strong." The bespectacled hero added, his lips a thin line and his brows furrowed.

"Huh." Saitama replied, slightly distracted as he stared at me. He shook his head and refocused his attention. "So between that fish monster and him, which one is stronger?" He asked, toying with the bundle of bananas he still held.

Mumen paused, contemplating his answer. "The Deep Sea King was quite formidable but...something's different about this guy." He lowered his voice, casting his eyes down. "I could tell even though I was on the receiving end of it all. I'm not too sure how to put it but his strength was different." Mumen uttered, biting his lip.

"Mumen-san." I skimmed my fingers over the bandage on his left cheek softly. Fingers brushed up against my back and I stiffened, glancing at Saitama over my shoulder. His eyes held something akin to anger as his brown eyes flitted between my hand on Mumen's face and me. My fingers curled into a fist as I pulled away from the bedridden hero, gripping the skirt of my dress and twisting it between my hands. ' _He shouldn't be doing this to me! I'm not his! He rejected me! I'm allowed to move on!_ ' I thought to myself, sucking in my lips.

"Mitsuki-san?" Mumen whispered my name, concern in his voice. I shook my head, not wanting to say anything for fear of bursting out crying.

"It's the technique. The martial arts he practices is of the highest grade." A voice next to the bed of Mumen piped up, capturing our attention. Saitama reached over and yanked open the curtain separating the beds, revealing Tank Top Master. The blonde was sitting up in his bed, sporting a neck brace as well with his right arm sitting in a sling. "Silver Fang raised quite the demon there." He commented, staring straight in front of him.

Silence fell over us for a few seconds before Saitama leaned down towards Mumen and whispered, "That guy just barged into our conversation. Do you know him?" I noticed Tank Top Master's eye twitch in irritation at Saitama's question and he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, he's the S class hero, Tank Top Master." Mumen answered, a small smile on his face.

Saitama's face lit up and he pointed to the massive blonde with a large smile pulling at his lips. "Oh, yeah! You're the hero that got his ass handed to him the most! I heard it on the news!" He stated bluntly, furthering the muscular hero's anger.

"At least mention how I didn't go down without a fight!" Tank Top Master yelled at Saitama. He then put his hand against his head, cursing. "Why am I even talking about this with you?! That little shit caught me off guard completely. His martial arts style is going to be quite the issue. I couldn't even get one hit on the punk when I've taken out countless monsters with just one hit so far." The hero mumbled, grinding his teeth in anger.

I blinked at this and got up, walking over to Tank Top Master's bedside. "Martial art style?" I asked, my voice a whisper. The blonde looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "He can use the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, right?" I walked right up to the hero, staring down at him with wide eyes. Tank Top Master nodded, looking me up and down.

"Mitchan, what are you thinking?" Saitama's voice sounded far away as I went through every bit of information I had received about Garou. "Mitchan. Mitchan. Mitchan!" I was yanked out of my thoughts when Saitama grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him, his eyes narrowed as he stared into my eyes. "Don't you dare go after him. Do you hear me?" He hissed at me, pulling me closer to him to where our noses touched. "I don't want you anywhere near him." Saitama demanded, dragging me away from Tank Top Master's bed.

I glared at him and attempted to wrestle my arm out of his grasp. "Let go! You can't tell me what to do!" I snapped at him, hitting his arm with my free hand. "Get off me!" My hits weren't registering with Saitama as he continued to drag me towards the door. "Stop it, Saitama!" I screamed at him as he opened the door and flung me outside, following after me.

"Stay out here." He commanded, pointing to the floor then turned around and headed back inside. I made a sound of indignation and went to pull the door open only to find that Saitama locked it.

"Are you serious?!" I hissed, tugging at the door. "Saitama! Unlock the door!" I shrieked, pounding on the door. "Saitama!" I growled, pulling at the latch one last time before giving up and walking off. "Asshole. Jerk. Douche bag!" I grumbled under my breath, stomping my foot. Releasing a sigh through my nose, I straightened my dress and glanced around. "Well, since I'm effectively locked out of Mumen-san's room, might as well visit Charanko-san." I sighed again and headed off towards his room, pushing my hair out of my face.


	22. Wolves Feast on Innocence

Thank you to: **SHOCKWAVE132** ; **With Death Comes More Death** ; ; **sofalofa** ; **Xianthpa** ; **Candyluver2121** ; **Karma D** ; **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass** ; **MoonGoddessMitsuki** ; **DATsukai** ; **Treefidy** ; **EnjoytheSilence03** ; **Sigyn00** ; **Fishbiter** ; **Samrit and Nic** ; **pwn-city** ; **Flower Power.u know u lik it** ; **Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow** ; **Scykra** ; **TheLazyCouchPotato** ; **MehhHehh** ; **Firestar5277** ; **Shadow demon Kitsune** ; **kiera666** ; **White Alchemist Taya** ; **rednightwolf** ; **AlphaRidley** and **Noa000** for the follows! Thank you so, so much!

Thank you to: **Noa000** ; **AlphaRidley** ; **WolfieTheDemon** ; **Blackgaz22** ; **rednightwolf** ; **Nymphadora Jackson** ; **Shadow demon Kitsune** ; **LumosNox116** ; **MehhHehh** ; **TheLazyCouchPotato** ; **Jarjaxle** ; **Dalo721** ; **Mew-two-TheLoneShadow** ; **Flower Power.u kno u lik it** ; **FoxyChild34** ; **BukkakeNoJutsu** ; **foxsadist712** ; **Echoed Memory** ; **Sigyn00** ; **blackmoresnight3** ; **EnjoytheSilence03** ; **Treefidy** ; **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass** ; **The Voices In Your Head** ; **Karma D** ; **INSANE-101** ; **Alastair4898** ; **A Whisper None Can Hear** ; **NarutoTheJuubi** ; **AgRose001** ; **The-Raving-Chesire-Cat** ; **sofalofa** ; ; **With Death Comes More Death** and **SHOCKWAVE132** for the favorites!

 **Keller75863548274483** : When he stops being stupid!

 **lovinurbuks** : HE LIIIIIED! I told you I was. I dunno why you gave me your heart. I warned you not to...lol. Thank you!

 **CzarAndrew** : GOOD! THE TRASH NEEDS TO BE TAKEN OUT!

 **XxsatanicteddybearxX** : You're welcome, love! I have, actually! And I'm not too happy with it to be honest? I don't like the voice actors for a lot the characters, especially Genos and Saitama. Just...no.

 **Big Fan** : AWW! Thank you, darling!

 **37** : YEEEEEES! LET SAITAMA TAKE OUT THE TRASH!

 **Tsukino Aisuru** : They're both stubborn idiots...that we can't help but love. Lol.

 **Mianko** : He really is. That bald head of his is filled with air. Lmao.

 **Tommy298** : Um...I might? I'm not 100% sure about it yet. I'm still going back and forth on a few things.

 **BukkakeNoJutsu** (NAUGHTY!): Well...it's Saitama. Lol. Saitama no good with women.

 **Shadow demon Kitsune** : Thank you so much, lovey! You're so sweet!

Okay! So a few things here. I'm so terribly sorry for being gone for so long. Some life things came up and I just haven't been feeling 100% myself. One thing is that I got caught up in the manga way earlier than I was expecting to so that kind of threw me off and then I fell into a slump due to some health issues. Another thing is: I'M MOVING! So I've been dealing with trying to get things set into motion for the move and start packing things up. Also this chapter is pretty short so I apologize for that. ALSO! (Lol, sorry) I have started a blog dedicated to my writing on Tumblr that for some strange reason refuses to pop up when I upload the story SO if you wish to know the name, please send me a PM and I will let you know what it is! I'm intending to start two new stories but don't worry, I'm not going on hiatus with this one. I'm most likely do filler until the manga updates or something. Please don't worry. Berry is not going anywhere!

 **Chapter 22: Wolves Feast on Innocence**

" _Don't go anywhere near this guy, you got it, Mitsuki? He's dangerous._ "

Charanko's words swirled around my brain on an infinite loop as I walked home from the hospital, kicking stray rocks that happened to lay in my path. "Like I'm gonna actively go look for this creep." I grumbled under my breath, huffing. "Honestly. Those guys act like I can't take care of myself even though I've been training just as hard as Charanko-san." I complained the entire way back to the apartment. My phone pinged and I took it out to see a text from Airi saying the she and Fubuki were going out to eat and not to wait up. "Another night alone, I see." I sighed, walking up the steps and stepping inside the empty apartment.

Checking the fridge for food, I made a mental note to go shopping in the morning since it was more than likely that Airi would spend the night with Fubuki. In the end, I gave up on finding anything and flopped onto the couch, groaning into the pillow. Mochi rubbed herself against my hand that I had dangling off the couch continuously, purring away. I turned my head to breathe and stared at the T.V, unsure of what I should do about the whole thing with Saitama. I was being torn between moving on and clinging to him.

' _The way he acted when I was touching Mumen was weird. Almost possessive like. But...he rejected me so he shouldn't be acting that way._ ' Squeezing my eyes shut, I covered my head with the pillow and wanted nothing more than for these thoughts to leave me alone. "Stop." I whimpered. "I don't want to think about this anymore." My heart clenched in pain and I curled in on myself, digging my nails into the pillow. "What do you want from me, you stupid bald man?!" The question came out as a muffled scream and I let go of the pillow, letting it rest on my face for the rest of the night.

I didn't even bother changing dresses when I got up the next morning, already irritated as I made a shopping list before heading out to the grocery store and placing a headband in my hair to keep it out of my face. The sun was just starting to rise and there wasn't anyone else up, the streets in complete silence besides birds chirping every so often. As I got closer towards the store, I spotted a figure passed out in a pile of trash bags. ' _A drunk?_ ' I wondered, squinting my eyes at them. They stirred slightly, the bags rustling as they moved and I hurried over to them.

My eyes widened as I noticed all the cuts and blood on the wakening man. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?!" I asked him, kneeling down next to him and looking him over. He glanced over at me, blinking as he sat up. His yellow eyes took me by surprise and I paused in my attempt to help him as I stared at them. He had long, spiky white hair and sharp features that complimented his eyes. There were two long tears in his tight fitting black shirt and a large blood stain on his white pants that I noted as I looked him over. "What happened? Do you remember?" I continued to ask questions as I helped him stand up.

"I can't remember everything. It's all fuzzy." He replied, yanking his arm out my hold and staggering away. I chased after him, worry settling in my chest.

"Wait, you're hurt! Shouldn't you go to a hospital or something?" I questioned, following him as he stumbled down the street. "Wait!" I yelled at him, grabbing his arm. He glared at me over his shoulder and I stiffened, alarms ringing off in my head.

"Let go." The white haired man commanded but I didn't listen, shaking my head.

"You're hurt. You shouldn't be walking around like that." I replied, shivering under his gaze. A smirk pulled at his lips and he leaned in close to me so fast that I didn't have a chance to pull away.

"Oh? And are you offering to patch me up?" He cooed, his voice dangerously low as his long fingers wrapped around my wrist. "I wouldn't mind having someone as pretty as you fix me up. Whaddya say?" He suddenly yanked me close and squeezed my wrist hard, making me wince.

"I-I think you should g-g-go to a h-hospital." I stammered, flinching when I tried to move my hand. "S-Stop. I just wanted to help!" My voice wavered as his grip tightened.

"And help you will. You won't let me continue being in pain, will you, _Mitsuki-san_?" The white haired man purred, enunciating my name with a unnaturally wide smile on his face. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on its ends as I stared up at him with fearful eyes. "Oh, yes. I know **exactly** who you are. Who you're friends with. _Who you love_." He revealed, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head back forcefully. I let out a shriek that was quickly cut off when Garou covered my mouth with his other hand, releasing my bruised wrist. "Ryunosuke told me everything about you." He whispered in my ear, snickering as I shook underneath him. "Such loyalty from that loser. Really was a shame when I had to get rid of him but he was too much a liability. You understand."

I whimpered against Garou's hand, staring at him from my peripherals as I began to breathe heavily. He pulled away from my ear and regarded my appearance, raising an eyebrow. "You're so small. But it'll make it easier to move you." Garou shrugged and lifted his hand from my mouth but before I had a chance to scream, his hand came swinging down and everything went black.

~Airi's P.O.V~

After hours of convincing Fubuki to let me go home, I jogged up the steps and smiled, eager to see my best friend. ' _I hope she isn't too angry with me for being gone almost every night._ ' I prayed, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "Mitsuki! I'm back! Mitsuki?" I paused at the door, waiting for an answer but none came save for the jingle of Mochi's collar bell. "Is she out?" Blinking, I checked the each room and found no sight of her. Taking out my phone, I dialed her number and paced as it continued to ring before going straight to voicemail. ' _Strange. She always answers her phone._ ' I called again, nibbling on my bottom lip but once again, it went to voicemail. "Hey, Mitsuki. It's Airi. Just wondering where you are. Um...call me back or text me as soon as you get this message, okay? I'm a little worried. 'Kay, bye." Hanging up, I sighed and went to dial Genos' number.

"Hello?" The cyborg picked up on the second ring, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Genos. This is Airi. I was calling to ask if you've seen Mitsuki." I asked, sitting down on the couch. "She's not here at the apartment and she's not answering her phone. Is she with you guys?" Worry was beginning to burrow its way into my heart and I sucked in my lips as I awaited his answer.

"No, I have not seen Mitsuki-san for a few days. She might be visiting Mumen-san at the hospital." He sounded muffled for a few seconds, asking what I assumed to be Saitama if he had seen Mitsuki. "Sensei said that he has not seen her since yesterday. Give the hospital a call and then call me back if she is not there." Genos requested and I agreed, looking up the hospital's number after we hung up.

Worry turned to panic when the hospital insisted that Mumen Rider nor Charanko had no visitors that day besides Bang and I hurriedly called Genos back, my voice becoming high-pitched. "She's not there. They said that neither of them have had any female visitors all day! This isn't like her, Genos! It's been over an hour since I called her. She always calls me back!" Tears filled my eyes and spilled over onto my cheeks as I freaked out.

"Calm down, Airi-san. We will head over now and help you look for Mitsuki-san." Genos informed me, his voice steady as ever. "Do not leave the apartment until we get there." He commanded and hung up, leaving me to my tears.

' _Call me back, Mitsuki!_ ' I let out a small whimper as I stared at my phone, hoping her name would pop up at any moment. 30 minutes passed and there was a knock at my door followed by repeated bangs. I scrambled up from the couch and ran to it, swinging it open to let the two heroes in.

"Where do you think she could have gone, Airi-san?" Genos questioned, standing still in the doorway while Saitama stood outside and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I...I don't know. The fridge is pretty empty so...so maybe grocery shopping?" I searched my brain for possible places Mitsuki could of gone. "She was really upset about everything." I whispered, glancing over at Saitama. He didn't look at me and his arms were crossed, staring off into the distance.

"Then we will check the closest grocery store." Genos concluded and we headed out with Saitama in the lead, his hands curled into fists as we walked. "Sensei has been on edge since you called, Airi-san." The cyborg mentioned to me under his breath, covering his mouth with his hand. "He is extremely worried about Mitsuki-san." He added, turning away from me. I blinked and stared at Saitama's back and watched the rigid way he walked.

"We're here." He suddenly spoke, pulling me out of my trance. "This is the closest grocery store from your house, Airi. Let's ask if someone saw her." Saitama suggested, going inside without a second thought. Genos and I followed after him as he walked up to first cashier he saw and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me but did you see a young woman here earlier? She's about your height, has short brown hair and was most likely wearing a dress." He asked, Genos pulling out his phone and showing the cashier a photo of Mitsuki.

The cashier blankly stared at the photo before gasping. "Yes, I saw her this morning while I was opening! She was with some guy with spiky white hair. It seemed like they were arguing or something and then all of a sudden, she collapsed. He walked off with her and I assumed he was taking her to a hospital." She shrugged. "Oh, but this did fall from her hair. I've been holding onto it just in case she came back. Is she a friend of yours?" The cashier asked, holding up a solid blue headband. I took it with shaky hands, staring at it with wide eyes.

"This...This is mine." I whispered. "This is my headband." I repeated, tearing up. "Fuck..." Without warning, I ran outside and squatted down as I sobbed, holding the headband against my chest. Heavy footsteps reached my ears and I didn't need to look up to know it was Genos. "I was gone! I was with Fubuki and she needed me and I wasn't there! And now...and now she's been kidnapped by that bastard! God! She's probably so scared right now and I wasn't there for her at all!" I sobbed, rocking back and forth on my feet.

Genos put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner, gently squeezing it. "She is strong, Airi-san. I am sure that she will be alright. We will find her." He whispered but he didn't sound so sure.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

I awoke to a buzzing noise above me and tried to move it away from me only to find that I was immobile. My eyes flew open and I glanced down to see that my hands were tied together by zip-ties then tied to my thighs by ropes. ' _Who the fuck thinks of this?!_ ' I shrieked in my mind as I tried to move.

"Little birdy is awake, I see." Garou's voice sounded out from above me and I glanced up, seeing him grinning at me from his position in front of a wall covered in pictures. "Do you like my little collage?" His grin widened as he stepped aside to show me. All of the pictures were of heroes, ranking anywhere from S class to C class, some with a black "x" across their face. "Those with the 'x' are the ones I've already gotten. Like Mumen Rider." Garou tapped Mumen's picture with his forefinger, staring at it with glee.

The buzzing went off again and the smile disappeared from the so-called monster's face as he turned back towards me. "Hmm. Seems like someone is missing you already." He walked towards me and stopped short, picking up my phone. "Ah, I know her. Blizzard's girl." Garou turned the phone's screen to me, smirking as I watched the call go to voicemail for the second time. "Let's listen to the voicemail, shall we?" Garou called the voicemail and put it on speaker, Airi's voice echoing throughout the little shack we were in. _"Hey, Mitsuki. It's Airi. Just wondering where you are. Um...call me back or text me as soon as you get this message, okay? I'm a little worried. 'Kay, bye."_

"Isn't that sweet?" He deleted it, tossing the phone back onto the couch. I screamed at him and fought against my restraints, making him laugh as tears streamed down my face.

"Why am I here?! I'm not a hero! There's no reason for you to kidnap me!" I yelled at him, glaring at him. Garou tsked at me, wagging his finger in my face. He then placed both of his hands under my arms and hauled me up, making me sit up on the couch.

"There was plenty reason, little birdy. You're bait." Garou grabbed my chin, digging his fingers into the bone to make sure I didn't look away from him. "You see, you're connected to all these heroes so what better way to get to them than to take their precious little dove?" He explained, turning my head forcefully to look at pictures of several heroes. Garou then forced my face up to look at the picture of Genos that was pinned above the others. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat as I noticed the white haired demon come too close to me out of the side of my eye. "And today, _**he's**_ our target." A long finger pointed to a sneering Metal Bat. "So let's get you ready." Garou murmured against my cheek seconds before throwing me onto the floor violently, eliciting a cry from me.

~Later~

I staggered through the streets, my body aching from the beating Garou had given me. "M-Metal Bat-san..." I croaked out, my voice hoarse from screaming. "Metal Bat-san..." I searched frantically for him, desperate to get away from the white haired bastard. My feet fumbled over one another and I fell to the floor, whimpering. I felt eyes on me from passing pedestrians, heard their whispers of fake concern as I pushed myself back up on my feet. "Please...I-I need...I need M-Metal Bat-san..." I wheezed, forcing my legs to move.

The sounds of crashing and screaming reached my ears and tottered towards a sushi restaurant that had been smashed to bits. I swallowed painfully and glanced around wildly for the pompadour sporting hero. A flash of silver caught my eye and I fixed my gaze on it, watching as Metal Bat fought against two monsters at once. He looked bloody and bruised, his shirt torn completely off on one side. Stumbling forward with my hand stretched out towards him, I watched as he took out both monsters with one swing each.

"Hey, you! Girl!" Someone yelled at me, placing their hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, wide eyed. Two heroes stood behind me, one with a Mohawk and the other dressed up as a pineapple, and stared at me with concerned looks. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." The hero with the Mohawk spoke to me softly, urging me away from Metal Bat. I glanced over at the bat wielding hero, unable to get the words out of my sore throat. "We'll help him, okay? So don't worry about him." Mohawk beamed at me while Pineapple nodded vigorously.

I stumbled away from them, getting pulled into the crowd just as they reached Metal Bat and a giant centipede appeared from the ground, sirens echoing throughout the city. Just as I was being dragged away from the heroes, I felt a firm grip on my upper arm and I was pulled out of the crowd against a sturdy chest.

"Good job finding the hero, little birdy." Garou whispered into my hair, squeezing my arm harshly. I winced and let out a small choking noise as he kept me flush up against him while walking towards Metal Bat. "Time to do your job." He cackled, jerking me along even as I fumbled over my feet. We suddenly stopped walking, Garou staring up at the huge centipede monster with an eyebrow raised. "Huh, that's a shitty match up for Metal Bat." He commented, tilting his head to the side right as the hero came hurling towards us.

Garou yanked me out of the way and Metal Bat collided with the ground, rolling until he hit a bike rack. "M-Metal Bat-san!" I croaked out, attempting to go over to him but the white haired man held me back with a grin as I struggled weakly against him. "Stop...he's hurt." I whimpered, falling to the floor and pushing at Garou's hand feebly.

"He's more than hurt, little birdy. He's probably dead." Garou's grin widened but disappeared seconds later. "Although that makes all my efforts kind of worthless now." He sighed, throwing his head back. "And I walked all this way for nothing. Oh, well. Guess our next target will be-" He was cut off by Metal Bat getting up and standing next to him, sighing loudly.

"Dammit. Now I gotta hurry back over there. Whatta pain." He grumbled, shouldering his bat and glaring up at the monster.

Garou stared at him in shock before smiling widely. "Whoa, Metal Bat!" He exclaimed, pointing at him. The pompadour wearing hero turned to him in confusion before spotting me, furrowing his brows at the bruises I sported. "Ha! You're alive! Alright! That's a different story!" Garou laughed, his smile growing bigger by the second. "My second S class hero. I'm gonna take you on. You're my prey today." He flung me away and turned his full attention to Metal Bat, who was staring at him like he had a second head.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about, dumbass, but ya need ta hide somewhere. Don'cha see that big ass centipede?" The S class hero asked, making the mistake of turning away from Garou.

"Metal Bat!" I wrenched out the scream, tearing my throat up more in trying to warn him as Garou attacked him. He blocked it easily, staring coldly at the human monster before using his bat to push him away.

"Huh. So yer the hero hunter...the one that carries the title of monster and the one Tank Top Master lost to." Metal Bat regarded Garou, getting into a defensive stance.

"Yes." Garou admitted. "I am Garou." He introduced himself, looking at the S class hero as though he were food.

"Ha. Another pain in the ass." Metal Bat sighed through his nose and glared at my captor. "I'm already busy here so if ya piss me off, I'll seriously break yer skull." He looked at me again briefly before addressing Garou. "One more thing; whaddya doing with Mitsuki?" He asked, a sneer pulling at his lips.

Garou shrugged, a smirk gracing his lips. "I just thought I would have some fun with her. She has so many powerful friends, I couldn't help but want to capture her." His words made Metal Bat's eye twitch in anger and he snickered, suddenly attacking first. Metal Bat barely had enough time to block it, getting hit in the face and being pushed back. Garou scoffed, the smirk still on his face. "What's up with you, huh? Your movement's all sluggish. You worn out already?" He taunted the hero, circling him. "I thought that I would get to see all of your real strength but this is just sad. At this rate, the fight's gonna be over before it even started!" Garou continued, letting out a laugh.

"Ya looking down on me, ya shit head?!" Metal Bat yelled at him, rushing at him and swinging his bat down on his leg as Garou punched him in the face. I cried out, watching blood fly out from his mouth through teary eyes. He used his bat to keep himself from hitting the floor, proceeding to use it for momentum in swinging it down onto Garou but he jumped out of the way.

"With the way you're bleeding, you shouldn't even be standing." Garou commented, watching Metal Bat with calculating eyes. "Add that onto the multiple fractures you have, you should barely even be awake. But you're not going to go down that easily, are you?" He sighed, crossing his arms. "Would that happen to be from a hero's will power? You're already at your limit-" Garou was cut off by Metal Bat swinging his weapon towards his face without warning and he ducked, the bat skimming across his hair and the ties of his pants.

He then spun in the air when Metal Bat swung at him again, kicking the hero in the face. I felt sick to my stomach, watching the already bloody hero push himself as he continued to fight against Garou. Whimpering as they took the fight out of my sight range, I pushed myself up on my feet as tears streamed down my face. The ground shook violently several times and I collided with one of the buildings, trying to keep myself upright. I followed the sounds of fighting, clinging to whatever I could find until I found them.

Metal Bat was creating a tornado as Garou laughed loudly, bragging about blocking all of the attacks easily before pushing the hero away with ease. Letting out a scream as Metal Bat went flying, spitting up blood, I immediately ran towards him. "Metal Bat-san! Metal Bat-san!" I cried out, tripping over my feet in my desperation to get to him.

"Finally beat him. For such an amateur, he sure gave me a hard time." Garou gloated, dusting himself off before turning his attention on me. He caught me around the waist before I reached Metal Bat, holding me away from him. "Ah ah, little birdy. We mustn't touch dirty things." He snickered as I squirmed in his grasp, crying and reaching for the bleeding hero that was mere steps from me.

"Let go! Please! He's bleeding! Metal Bat-san!" I called for him, stretching my hand out. "Stop!" I pleaded, frantic when Garou suddenly released me. Falling to the floor, I crawled over to Metal Bat and cradled his head. "M-Metal Bat..." My tears hit his face, leaving clear streaks in the blood. "Why are you doing this?" I murmured, brushing the hero's soaked bangs out of his face.

Garou scoffed and smirked at me. "Because I want to become the ultimate monster, obviously. And the only way to do that is to destroy all of the heroes." He turned his back to me and I was about to retort when a shaky, bloody hand covered my mouth, leaving a streak of blood down my lips. Looking down, I saw that Metal Bat was awake and put his finger to his lips. Nodding, I let him go and he swiftly got up, grabbing his bat and sneaking up behind Garou. The white haired demon turned around, shocked. I watched with wide eyes, not bothering to wipe the blood off my mouth.

Metal Bat was about to hit Garou in the face but stopped when someone yelled, "BIG BROTHER!" Whirling around to see Zenko standing not too far from me, I held up my hands to keep her from coming closer as Metal Bat yelled at her to stay away, his words getting cut off when Garou punched him. "Big brother!" She took off towards Garou, dodging me when I tried to grab her.

"Zenko-chan, no!" I cried out, chasing after her.

"I have no idea why you would stop mid-way, you idiot. But you've just missed your best chance and now you're gonna pay for it. If your hit connected, who knows what could've happened. Now...LET ME SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY!" Garou pulled back his fist and was about to hit Metal Bat when Zenko jumped in the way.

"STOP!" We both yelled at the same time, my arms wrapped around Garou's own and Zenko in front of Metal Bat.

"Don't...Don't hit her. Please." I begged, clinging onto him as hard as I could.

"Big brother promised to never use violence in front of me so the fight is over now!" Zenko insisted, throwing her arms out to protect her brother.

Garou blinked and lowered his arm, flinging me off of him. "This isn't your home, kiddo, so kiss your rules." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Zenko, it's dangerous. You need to leave." Metal Bat croaked out behind her, his bat pointed towards Garou as he crouched down.

"I said that the fight is over!" Zenko repeated loudly, her voice echoing through the area. Silence fell between us as Garou stared at her before raising his hand quickly as though he was going to hit her.

"No!" I stepped forward but stopped when he began to scratch his head.

"Whatever. I just remembered that I wanted to go searching for Watchman Dog instead. I don't have time to waste with a moron like your brother." He turned to walk away, grabbing my arm and hauling me off with him.

"Hey! Where do ya think yer going with Mitsuki?!" Metal Bat struggled to stand. "Come back here! Give her back!" He demanded, trying to follow.

Garou stopped for a second, glancing over his shoulder at the wounded hero. "I'm not giving up my bait that easily. If you want her, come get her." He guffawed at Metal Bat's wobbly attempt to step towards us and began walking again, pulling me along. I struggled, twisting my arm in an attempt to get out of his grasp. He glared down at me, his yellow eyes ice cold. "Keep fighting me, little birdy, and I'll go back over to that so called hero and kill both him _and_ his sister." Garou threatened, stilling my movements instantly. "Good girl." He smirked at me and squeezed my arm, earning a cry from me.

Garou suddenly stopped walking, causing me to bump into him and smack my nose on his arm. He then turned around and began stalking back to where Metal Bat and Zenko where, making me panic.

"W-Why are we heading back?! I wasn't fighting or anything!" It became hard to breathe when he didn't answer me and fresh tears filled my eyes. "G-Garou-san, please! I did everything you said!" I pleaded, digging my heels into the ground in an attempt to slow the man down. Without warning, Garou flung me away like a piece of trash and I slammed onto the floor.

"Stay there or you'll regret it." He instructed, pointing to the ground with a snarl on his face. I nodded, fear freezing my body in place. I watched as he hid behind the building we were next to, staring at the fallen body of Metal Bat and Zenko for a few moments before moving when the sound of something hit the floor. "Hey." Garou called out and I strained my neck to see him glaring down at a goo monster that barely reached his shins. The monster didn't have a chance to turn around when Garou slammed him into the floor, cracking the concrete around them. He then stood up straight as he cracked his knuckles, "So you were the one observing me. I hate being watched, especially with such disgusting eyes like yours." Garou sneered at the glob but it disappeared when it began to put itself back together. "Ah? Still alive?" He cocked his head and was about to hit him again when I let out a scream.

A large bird landed behind me, leering down as it asked Garou to wait and placed its beak on my head threateningly. Garou turned his yellow eyes towards us, the sneer back on his face. "So...it's going to be 2 on 1, huh? Fine by me." He began making his way over to the bird, ruffling its feathers and it pressed its beak harder down on my head.

"Wait! We're not your enemy, hero hunter!" It cried as I squirmed in pain. There was a ruffling sound and a human hand shot out of the bird, holding a card decorated with an evil looking face and some words below it. "This might interest you." The bird insisted, handing it to Garou and stepping away from me. "It's for the monster association. Follow us to our base. We'll guide you and your woman there." It stated, staring straight at the white haired man. My eyes narrowed at the insinuation of being Garou's woman and I glared at it.

"Nah." Garou ripped the card into pieces, letting the wind carry them away. "I have no interest whatsoever. Now get lost." He glared at the bird, who started laughing as he began taking off.

"I'll overlook your insult just this once but best believe: if you continue down the path you're going, we'll be seeing you again _very_ soon, hero hunter." The bird informed him and left, leaving the glob behind by himself.

"I-I won't forget what you did to me! I'll get you back!" It yelled at him in a high-pitched voice before scurrying away. Garou rolled his eyes and stomped over to me, yanking me up by my arm as he grumbled about how disgusting they were under his breath.

"Let's go." He hissed at me, pulling along.

"W-Where are we going?" I dared to ask, my voice small as I flinched from his grip.

"To pick up a stray dog." Garou hinted, never wavering in his pace. I blinked, confused by his words, soon understanding when we walked into a large plaza and spotting Watchman Dog sitting on a statue in a sitting position.

"B-But...you just...you just fought Metal Bat...a-aren't you t-t-tired?" I whimpered, sucking in my lips when my captor turned to me with a large grin on his face. He then stopped walking, having us stand in the middle of the plaza and forcing people to walk around us.

"I'm never tired if it means getting closer to my goal." Garou shoved his face into mine, grabbing my jaw with his long fingers. The grin faded off his face, replaced with a snarl as he stared into my eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to become the ultimate monster. So you're going to do the job I kidnapped you for." He dug his fingers in and I let out a small cry, tugging at his shirt sleeve. Garou chuckled at my whimper, "Did anyone ever tell you that you make the cutest noises of pain? Too bad you're too old for me." He shrugged, smirking as my lips trembled. "Now go do your job."

Garou threw me towards Watchdog Man and I snapped, having had enough of the abuse. Whirling around, I aimed a kick for his ribs, snarling at him. He blocked it easily and I went in for a jab to his neck but he deflected it, pushing my hand away like it was nothing. Garou then grabbed onto my wrist and wrenched it up, earning a scream as he pulled me up against him. "I was wondering when you were going to use the old man's technique against me." He wondered out loud, pushing my wrist up more into the painful position and making me yelp. "Suppose it was only a matter of time. But you're far too weak to do anything to me, little birdy." Garou smirked at me.

~Metal Bat's P.O.V~

I sat on the couch while Zenko tended to my wounds, our cat, Tama, sleeping next to me. The sting of the hydrogen peroxide barely registered with me as I was lost in my thoughts, thinking back to the fight the "human monster" and the fact that Mitsuki was with him. ' _Why was she with him? When did he kidnap her? Does the demon cyborg know of this?_ ' Those questions swirled in my brain as I stared at my thumbs, squeezing my hands together.

"Big brother." Zenko's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced up at her through my stray bangs. "Are you worried about Mitsuki?" She asked, squatting down in front of me. I nodded once, looking down at my hands again. Zenko huffed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "She's way too old for you, big brother. You should look for someone your age." She stated, slapping a band aid onto my forehead.

"It ain't like that!" I hissed at her, glaring. A twinge in my ribs made me stiffen up and I fell back onto the couch, my body going limp as Zenko shook her head.

"I was just teasing. I'm worried about her, too, you know. I really hope she gets away from that man soon." Zenko's voice dropped into a whisper as she turned away from me, looking outside the window with her hands clasped behind her back. "She looked beat up. I wonder if he did that to her. No..." Her eyes softened, "I know he did that to her." She finished her sentence, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and chewing on it.

I watched her with saddened eyes, unsure of how to comfort her and I gritted my teeth. That asshole had taunted me with Mitsuki, using her as bait for me to come to him in order to get her back and laughed when I couldn't. The look on her face was what got to me; the silent plead for help, for me to rescue her from him as tears built up in her eyes beneath the purple bruises. I covered my face, growing more and more angry with myself at not being able to help brunette woman.

"Big brother." Zenko called for me again and I removed my hands to find her trying hard to hold back tears. "I'm scared for Mitsuki." She whispered to me, turning around and climbing into my lap slowly as to not hurt me. "What if he really hurts her?" Zenko asked, gripping my shirt.

"She's a strong woman. She can handle herself." I answered, rubbing my little sister's back. She nodded, burying her face into my shirt. We sat there for a while, listening to Tama purr next us and the clock tick. ' _But can she really handle herself against such a monster?_ ' I asked myself, staring down at Zenko, who fell asleep. ' _He ain't called the human monster for nothin'_ ' I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes, leaning my head back.

~Mitsuki's P.O.V~

I was hesitating, which fueled Garou's anger and he twisted my wrist. Crying out in pain, I tried to yank my wrist away from him as tears pricked my eyes. "Let go." My plea came out as a pathetic whimper as he gripped my hair. "Please, Garou-san. I...I-" He cut off my sentence by yanking my head back roughly and I hissed in pain, clawing at his ruined shirt.

"What did I tell you to do, little birdy?" Garou whispered in my ear, his tone dangerous. "I told you to distract Watchman Dog for me yet you continue to defy me. I warned you about defying me, didn't I?" He growled, tugging my hair again and squeezing my wrist.

"I don't want to do this anymore! Let go of me!" I screamed and smacked his chest with my free hand. Tears were freely streaming down my face and Garou leaned forward to sneer at me. I choked back a sob as he began to drag me away from the plaza and into an alleyway. He then slammed me up against the wall, banging my head hard and knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to do this anymore. I'm telling you to do this so do it." Garou demanded, grabbing my chin and digging his fingertips into the bone of my jaw. I whimpered as his nails cut into my skin and he chuckled darkly as pain contorted my face. I tried to retort but he held my jaw shut with his fingers so I nudged my knee in between us, desperate to create some distance. Garou chuckled again and lifted me off the floor, relishing in my cries.

I glanced down at him and wrapped my hands around his wrist, kicking my legs. He licked his lips as I felt his nails break the skin and blood trickle down my jaw. "S-Stop..." I mumbled through clenched teeth, breathing heavily. He suddenly let go of me and I fell to the floor with a thud, reopening the wounds on my palms.

"Now get up and do what I fucking told you to do." Garou hissed at me, pushing his foot into my stomach.

~Airi's P.O.V~

I paced the living room, unable to relax for more than a second. Even Fubuki had a hard time trying to keep me in one spot, giving up when I kept getting up from the couch. She watched me with sad eyes as I stared at the ongoing news with expectant eyes. For a split second, I had seen Mitsuki and my eyes welled up with tears at how bruised and beaten she looked standing next to an equally beaten up Metal Bat. Guilt tore at me and I felt queasy with it as I stared at the screen.

"Airi, darling, it's okay." Fubuki stood up and tried to comfort me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"No, it isn't!" I cried out and pushed her arm off of me. "Did you not see you, Fubuki?! She's all beaten up and bloodied! He did that to her! I know he did! It's all my fault! It cause I wasn't there for her when she needed me!" I whimpered out, covering my face.

"Oh, no, no. It's not, baby. It's not." Fubuki whispered to me and hugged me again, bringing me close. "It's Garou's. He preyed on her kindness and took advantage of it. It's not yours or Mitsuki's fault. Don't ever blame yourself." She murmured as she cupped my face and made me look at her. "Repeat it to me. It's not your fault." Fubuki commanded, wiping my tears away with her thumbs.

I sniffled and repeated the words in a hushed tone, earning a kiss from the esper. "I just...I want her back, Fubuki. She's gotta be so scared." I stated and glanced over at the T.V. The news was now talking about the multiple monster attacks going on around the city and seconds after, Fubuki's cell began going off. Her eyes flitted between her phone then me and I gave her a wavering smile, jerking my head towards the phone.

She hurried over to it, immediately going into work mode as soon as it touched her ear. Letting out a sigh, I slowly sat down on the couch and wrapped my arms around myself. There was a sharp exhale of breath and the click of Fubuki's cell before she was in front of me again, kneeling down.

"I have to go. Will you be alright by yourself?" She asked, rubbing my arms gently. I nodded and forced a smile on my face, leaning in to give her a kiss. Fubuki kissed me back but pulled away shortly, pushing my hair away from my face. "I'll be back, okay? I love you." She whispered to me just as she left, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Love you, too." I mumbled out, letting my head drop into my hands and sobbing.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Reunion**_

Thank you to everyone who continued to read my story even after I had disappeared for a long time! You guys are seriously so amazing and I love you all so much! I'm so sorry! Life has been crazy with many, many ups and downs but I'm getting back into this. So thank you for sticking with me! As for those that left cruel comments, please find something better to do with your miserable life than trying to tear others down by being cruel. There are other ways to make yourself feel better so go find those instead. :)

I'm yanked along by my arm, almost tripping over my feet as Garou stumbled down the street. He pressed his hand against his chest, blood staining the skin and his clothes. He had forced me to patch him up on the go, the job mediocre at best. I had ripped my own clothes to use as gauze and I watched as blood seeped through. He grumbled, pressing harder on the makeshift wrappings as he subconsciously tugged me harder when I lagged too far behind.

His breath left him in short pants, his entire body shaking from pain yet he continued to push on. My eyes focused on his back and took in the multiple cuts poking through the holes in his shirt, his fight wandering its way back into my mind.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

I stood on the sidelines but just outside of the growing crowd, shaking from the stinging of my wounds. Garou faced opposite of Watchdog Man, a large grin splitting his face in half. While Garou radiated eagerness, the opposing hero stared at the white haired man with an expressionless face. The similarity with Saitama sent a pang through my heart and I grimaced, biting my lip. My thoughts are pulled from the bald man by my captor's voice and I jumped, turning my attention back to the fight.

"Who the fuck asked you to shake?!" Garou snarled, his head snapping back suddenly from Watchdog Man's punch. The white haired man struggled to keep up with the hero, taking on more and more damage each second. He turned to me, eyes ablaze as he abandoned the fight and headed straight towards me. Shrieking, I turned to run and yelped when he grabbed my arm. He then took off with me in tow and dug his fingers into the muscle of my arm.

I glanced back to see Watchdog Man wait a few seconds passively then pursue us.

"Tch! Fucker doesn't know when to give up!" Garou snapped and I couldn't help but find the irony in that sentence, stumbling as he sped up. We rounded the corner, stopping suddenly and causing me to collide with his body. I heaved and leaned against the wall to catch my breath, my body screaming in agony at the never-ending abuse. "Huh. Guess he only cares about his territory. Lucky us then, huh, little birdy?" Garou grinned before stumbling past me with his grip still tight.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Laughter echoed around the otherwise empty and quiet streets, making me bristle as I gripped my chest. His shoulders shook, a large devilish grin back on his face as he made a fist. "I'm having so much damn fun, I can barely contain myself! I'm already aching for a rematch! My heart is fucking racing!" He laughed loudly and I jumped, shuddering as he turned to face me. Goosebumps trailed after his finger as it made its way down my jaw, Garou licking his lips. "We still have so much to do, little birdy." He hummed at leaving a streak of blood across my cheek, pulling away after tapping my nose.

I didn't respond, staring ahead of me at a familiar bald head. My heart fluttered within my chest as though it had grown wings and began banging about, hitting my throat and rib cage. Garou followed my line of sight, raising an eyebrow inquisitively until his yellow eyes landed on Saitama.

"Hmm? Isn't that.." He trailed off, eyes widening before he began to mumble to himself. I only caught bits and pieces of it, biting my lip. "I've studied that damn mug. I wonder what I should do. I'm half beaten to shit yet I can still move and I feel no pain. He'll never appear in front of me like this again..." A dark chuckle erupted from Garou's chest as he crouched down, snarling. He took off suddenly, aiming for the large blonde walking next to Saitama. My mind registered the man as King and I immediately ran after the power-hungry hero hunter, our yells mixing together in their echo.

"King!

"I can read you! Get ready, you bastard!"

King turned towards us, sky blue eyes flitting between the approaching Garou and me weakly trailing after him. However, Garou didn't even get close to King; Saitama nonchalantly kicking the self-proclaimed monster off to the side like a piece of trash. Saitama turned back to King, unaware of my presence until King pointed to me with a small smile. The bald man slowly turned and we made eye contact, my vision blurring from tears as he mumbled his nickname for me.

"Mitchan...?" He whispered, stepping close to me but stopping when I didn't move. "You're all beat up," Saitama commented, reaching a gloved hand out towards me.

I began to sob, apologizing repeatedly as I shake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get taken! I was trying to help what I thought was a homeless person! I didn't think it would be him! I'm so sor-" A yank on my arm cut me off and I yelped, my lips being roughly smashed against Saitama's. I mumbled out his name, grabbing a handful of his suit. Every emotion ranging from happiness to confusion raced through my mind and I hugged Saitama harder around the neck, letting him lift me off the floor. We finally pulled away, gasping for breath when King's voice sounded out behind us and I froze, completely forgetting he was there.

"You say you don't feel anything anymore but...seeing you with Mitsuki just proved you wrong, didn't it?" King murmured, glancing between us with a smile. "I guess we'll have a rain check on that game. See ya!" With that, King rode off and left the two of us alone. Well...with a more than likely knocked out Garou.

I glanced at Saitama, the awkward silence killing me. "S...Saitama-san-"

"So it's back to honorifics, huh?" He cut me off, sighing as he stared straight at me, "I figure I deserve it with all the shit I put you through but..." Saitama caressed my cheek with a gloved thumb, leaning in close. "I was really worried, you dork." Closing the gap between us, he kissed me again. A shiver ran through me and I whimpered before pulling away, covering my mouth.

"Don't. Don't think you can just kiss me and act like everything is okay!" I whispered, sniffling and angrily wiping my tears. "You rejected me! You-let go!" My sentence was cut off as Saitama suddenly grabbed my arm, trying to drag me back to his apartment. His grip caused me to yelp and he let go, worry marring his face as I cradled my arm close to my chest. Casting my eyes to the ground, I gasped as I was suddenly lifted off my feet and tossed over Saitama's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down! Saitama! PUT ME DOWN!" Shrieking, I flailed uselessly within his hold. He ignored me the entire way back, practically kicking the door in and setting me down on the kitchen counter. I refused to look at him as he checked me over, gently touching and prodding my body.

"Mitchan." Saitmama mumbled, brushing his fingers against my cheeks and sighing when I pulled back. "I've...We've been worried about you." He whispered and his shoulders dropped when I scoffed.

"We? Why would **you** be worried about some one time fling?" I hissed underneath my breath, digging my nails into my thighs. It hurt to move; to breathe but what hurt more than anything physical was sitting in front of the man that didn't return my feelings.

"Is that how you think I feel about you?" His response pulled me out of my wallowing and I glanced up to see his face hardened with anger. I chuckled humorlessly, attempting to jump off the counter when my body protested profusely. Saitama trapped me in between his arms, his gaze never faltering as I tried to push him away.

"Stop it! How can I not think that?! We-We have sex and I tell you that I love you and you fucking reject me! How am I supposed to fucking take that?!" I screamed at him, smacking his chest despite the pain it brought and sobbing uncontrollably. He stood there silently, taking all of my blows without so much as a grunt and waiting until I ran out of steam.

"Mitchan...when I said that I didn't know what love was, I meant it. I...I haven't felt any emotions in years. Ever since I got my strength." Saitama reached out hesitantly and I subconsciously leaned forward, shuddering at his gentle touch and grabbing onto his wrist with shaky fingers. My body craved his touch, regardless of the shit he put me through, and I realized: I can't be with anyone else. And it all but destroyed me. "I'm still not sure what it feels like but..I want to learn. With you, if that's okay." He murmured as he looked at me through his eyelashes. My heart skipped a beat and lurched into my throat, my mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath.

Saitama tilted his head to the side, chewing on his lip. "So...am I too late?" He asked, his body deflating at the silence that greeted him. I shook my head and grabbed onto his costume as hard as I could. His eyes widened as I yanked him down and smashed our lips together. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and lap at it, both of our hands roaming each other's body eagerly. Every kiss furthered my breathlessness but I didn't care, wanting more as I hooked my thighs onto his hips. Moans are muffled against his lips as he settled in between my thighs and ground slowly into me.

His hand slid down my arm and I stiffened, inhaling sharply before pulling away.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, blushing brightly as he placed a finger on my lips.

"No. I should have been more careful." He caressed my lower lip and smiled at me. "Come on. I need to get you to a hospital." Chuckling at my pout, he lifted me bridal style and we left the apartment.

 _ **CUT!**_

I sat between Saitama's legs in the living room, watching him bandage my hand with an intense look of concentration on his face as the TV plays in the background. Giggles erupted from me at his terrible attempt, the bandages hanging loosely around my hand. "You're awful at this." I taunted, snickering and squeaking when he pinched my nose.

"Well, excuse me for never having done this before. It's been years since I've been hurt." Saitama huffed, letting go of my nose and smiling as I rubbed it with a pout.

"Well, _**excuse you**_ for having a normal human girlfriend." Grumbling and sniffing, my cheeks began to burn at the sudden proximity of the bald man. He smirked at me and my heart launched itself into my throat, making it hard to breathe.

"That's right. You're my girlfriend." He hummed, his words furthering my reddened face. "You're so cute when you blush, Mitchan." Saitama tugged me closer and kissed me hungrily. I let out a soft sigh and clung to him as we deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I found myself suddenly on his lap, his hands groping my ass and squeezing it.

"Mmm! S-Saitama! Genos will be home from grocery shopping soon!" I gasped and squeaked as he turned his attention to my neck, nipping my pulse. "Ah! B-Baby!"

"Call me that again." He demanded, leaving a trail of kisses up to my jaw and biting my earlobe as he pulled me closer. Damn this man. He was relishing in making me squirm.

"B...Baby..." I whispered, covering my face from embarrassment. He had me repeat it several times, my face getting more and more red each time.

Saitama chuckled and pulled my hands away, kissing the fingertips. "You're so cute, Mitchan." Humming, he kissed me once more and placed his hands back on my ass. Unable to resist him, I kissed him back and pulled him on top of me. "Needy..." He whispered, licking my lips and grinning at my whimpers. His fingers dug into my thighs, pushing them open, and he let out a growl as he settled in between them.

"S-Saitama!" My breathing picked up as his hands wandered eagerly, resting on my breasts. I mewled at his kneading, squirming beneath him as he bit my shoulder. "Aah! Saitama!" My body heated up as his hands slipped underneath my shirt, fingers unhooking my bra easily and immediately toying with my nipples. I squealed, arching into his touch and grabbing at his shirt. "And you call me needy! Mmm!" He ignored me, beginning to grind and press his hard on against me. Saitama tugged up my shirt and pulled away from my neck, kissing around my left nipple before licking it.

He wrapped his mouth around it and tugged, earning a loud mewl from me. I grabbed onto his shirt, digging my nails into it as I moaned and panted. Goosebumps chased after his fingers as he tugged my shorts down, pressing his fingertips against me through my panties. I let out another cry of his name, my hips jerking as he moved his fingers in slow, wide circles.

"Please! Please!" I begged as he turned his attention to my other breast, biting and tugging. Pleasure burned through me at the sudden touch of his finger on my folds, my panties tugged to the side.

"Shit...I missed you so much." Saitama whispered against my chest, biting harder and sighing at my cries. About to sink his finger into me, the door unlocked and we quickly pulled away from one another as Genos walked in. I slammed my legs shut, face burning as Saitama quickly hooked my bra back up and yanked my shirt down. Barely able to pull my shorts up by the time Genos stepped into the living room, I refused to look at him and swallow thickly.

"I interrupted something." The cyborg stated bluntly, blinking as Saitama grumbled and crossed his arms. I giggled and blushed as I was pulled into Saitama's lap, his arms wrapping around my waist.


End file.
